


Unhinged

by nikki13088



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Draco Angst, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Draco and Ginny Fic Exchange, Drinny - Freeform, F/M, Fire, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Ice, Romance, draco/ginny - Freeform, drinny fanfiction, ginny weasley - Freeform, harry potter fanfiction, unhinged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 39
Words: 237,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikki13088/pseuds/nikki13088
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place a few months after the final battle, the trio returns to Hogwarts to finish school and Lucius is becoming more powerful and with an army of Death Eaters a new threat washes not only over the wizarding world but the Muggle world also. Differences will have to be put aside for any chance of them surviving. I have big plans for this story. Draco/Ginny</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, the other ones get longer.

It had only been a few short months ago that the final battle had come to an end. Still fresh in everyone's minds as it was; now was a time to rebuild and come to some form of normalcy once more. Although Voldemort was defeated there were some of his most loyal Death Eaters who refused to let him down and took it upon themselves to keep his name alive and carry out his plans. Lucius Malfoy was one of them; in fact, he was the leader of the rest of them. At the end of the final battle when he realized how thankful he was that his life had been spared; he also realized how he felt embarrassed and made a fool of. Soon after, when the Malfoy's returned to the Manor he immediately went back to his old ways, realizing that he could never live in a world in which he shared it with Mudbloods, Muggles and blood traitors. This infuriated him more than anything and soon an evil so great filled him and he became feared by many.

He took pity on nobody, not even his own family because in his eyes everyone lived to serve him. Sure, he was thankful his wife and son were alive, but Lucius truly only cared about himself and how much power he could have over people. Now that Voldemort was dead and he having been his right hand man; he knew he could manipulate the remaining Death Eaters to work under him and they did. Lucius was a lot more powerful than the remaining Death Eaters and had become even more powerful after learning first hand from the Dark Lord himself; to say this was an advantage for him was an understatement. Some Death Eaters were even calling Lucius the new Dark Lord and would rant about the streets saying how the Dark Lord has risen again. As much as the world seemed to have been getting back to normal, nobody was aware of the evilness that was to come; that dark days would soon be upon them again. Right now there has been just the occasional attack on some Muggles, but there was something in the air; something that made your hair stand up; a sense that something bad was coming.

____________________________________________________________________

Hogwarts was finally open again to the students and the New Year was just getting ready to begin. It had only been since the end of last year that the battle was raging throughout the school and across its grounds; even the forbidden forest had its share of violence strewn across it. The darkness that seemed to hang around the school seemed to start lifting as it started being prepped for the arrival of students again. Staff had arrived earlier than the students to go over lesson plans and student schedules. It was agreed that Harry, Ron, Hermione would return to Hogwarts to finish their seventh year as they weren't able to last year. Ginny would be in her Seventh year with them, since she had just about completed her sixth year when the battle broke out. She was very advanced anyway in all her subjects so it was fitting that she just started off in her seventh year. She was thrilled at the idea of sharing classes with the trio and she was so glad that they had the opportunity to actually graduate from Hogwarts. Some of the other seventh years from last year didn't come back like Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas or even Seamus Finnigan. They, like Ginny, had almost completed their seventh year before the battle broke out and they had received their graduation awards through owl. In fact, Ginny had heard from her father at the Ministry that there may not be many students at Hogwarts at all this year. Many parents still feared to send their children to the school, even though Voldemort had been defeated. Knowing there was still active Death Eaters out there made it hard for many parents to trust that the Wizarding School was the safest place to send their kids to. No matter how many protective wards were put up.

Ginny was anxious to get back to school honestly. It had been very hard this summer at the Burrow. First, there were all the repairs that had to get done to their small home after the Death Eater attack they faced last year. Then there was the fact that they were dealing with the death of Fred. Percy didn't live at home anymore and Charlie and Bill had lives of their own, so it was just Ginny, Ron, George and her parents left at the Burrow. Things weren't the same at all, there was just sadness and Ginny knew that Fred wouldn't want them to stop living their lives after his death, especially George, but Ginny had a hard time accepting this.

Harry and Hermione had arrived at the Burrow a few days before they had to leave for Hogwarts and Ginny wasn't sure if it added to the sadness or lessened it. Hermione and Harry were dealing with things their own way also, although Ginny lost her brother there was so many other deaths that they all were trying to grieve. Ginny could tell her mother was trying so hard to bring the happiness back into their home, back to the days when the things you feared most was a verbal lashing from her Mom or a prank from Fred and George gone bad. She had found herself lost in her mind most of the time. She would lay in bed all night long awake just thinking of the events over the past few months and how things would be in the future. She was always over thinking it seemed. Sometimes so much so that she would cry with frustration. It was like she didn't know how or what to feel anymore and a part of her just didn't care.

It was the last night before they would be heading back to Hogwarts and Ginny knew her mom wanted to have a big family dinner before everyone left. She was packing the last bit of her stuff for school trying to fit as much as she could into her suitcase. She was holding it closed with one hand and trying to zip it up with the other when Harry walked by her room and noticed her struggle.

"Here, let me help you with that, " he said, holding the other side down as Ginny zipped it up the rest of the way.

"Thanks"

She grabbed the luggage off the bed and sat down on it, letting out a long sigh while running her fingers through her hair.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Harry asked at the sound of her sighing.

"Oh nothing, just.....Seeing if I'm forgetting anything I guess, " she said halfheartedly like she wasn't going to even try and make it seem like nothing was wrong.

She knew Harry would be able to tell something was on her mind. She and Harry were just friends now, the whole relationship thing wasn't working out because they saw each other too much like a brother and sister and they both thought it best they just remained friends. Ginny thought things would be awkward between them because of this, but it wasn't at all which she was really grateful for. If anything, they had probably become closer by just being friends.

"What's really wrong?" Harry asked with a small smile.

Ginny looked at him and rolled her eyes playfully." Do you always have to see right through me?"

"Well, become a better liar, then maybe you could fool me" he laughed.

Ginny gave a small laugh and then her smile faded and she looked deeper in thought. It became silent for a few moments before she spoke.

"It feels so weird going back to Hogwarts after everything. I keep feeling guilty because a part of me is excited to get back to school, but the other part of me doesn't want to leave Mom, Dad and George."

"Yeah, I know Gin..........I know." Harry sighed as he sat down next to her and gave her a one armed hug.

She leaned her head on his shoulder and they both got lost in their thoughts for a few moments before Mrs. Weasley's voice rang through the house. "DINNER TIME EVERYONE!! LET'S GO, GET DOWN HERE NOW! "

"Maybe I won't feel so bad after all, leaving them behind" Ginny giggled as she looked over to see Harry covering his ears from her Mom's screams.

By the time Ginny and Harry made it downstairs, everyone was all gathered around the kitchen table piling food onto their plates. Ginny took a seat next to Hermione and Harry took one next to Ron. She noticed Hermione and Ron exchange a loving look at each other across the table. She was so happy the two of them finally came out with their true feelings. She smiled to herself at this thought and then looked at Harry and gave him a small smile. She made a plate for herself, but only picked at it. Her mind was on the year ahead of her and how different things would be. She wondered if Hogwarts would still be the same school she came to know and love over the years. She wondered what new teachers would be there and thought about how Professor McGonagall was the new Headmistress of the school. She was quickly pulled from her thoughts when she heard her father speak up.

"So word at the Ministry is that not many Slytherins will be attending Hogwarts this year. Heard less than 20, not counting any new students who get sorted into the house" he said between bites. "I honestly think there won't be that many students in general going back this year. Many parents I've spoken to at the Ministry don't feel it's safe"

"Well, I hate to say it, but half of those poor kids had Death Eaters as parents. It's no wonder there's only a handful attending this year, especially after all that's happened," said Molly as she was frosting a cake she had made for dessert.

"I'm glad there's hardly any Slytherins this year, less crap we have to deal with from them, especially Malfoy" Ron spoke then shoved a fork full of food into his mouth.

Ginny looked at her brother as he said this, and then found herself getting lost in her thoughts again. She wasn't going to lie; having less Slytherins around this school year would be grand but somehow didn't feel right. Yes the fact that half of them had parents as Death Eaters and that they themselves were brought up to follow in their parents' footsteps was concerning for sure, but what about the ones who weren't from families bearing the Dark Mark? Slytherin has always been a good competitor when it came to Quidditch or winning house points. It was even the snide remarks and cunning ways that made them who they were. Ginny thought if she would actually miss that. Was that so crazy to think?

She suddenly felt her thoughts start to turn to anger and flashbacks of the final battle filled her mind. Was she actually sitting here thinking about Slytherins and whether school would be the same if they were there or not? After Fred was killed and so many others she loved. Why was she thinking so much? She wasn't sure what to think, she had become so quiet since the final battle. She had always found herself just swimming in a pool of thoughts and hardly ever shared any of them and when she did share any of her thoughts she wouldn't put it all out there. She wasn't really sure why she didn't want to ever talk about what happened or what she was thinking. Perhaps she was just numb still from the aftermath of the war; she was good at putting her mask in place. Was she over grieving? She thought she was. She thought everything was ok now, but something was missing. There was no spark, no fire, she felt she had nothing to focus on, no purpose to go on. Then, as soon as she realized she was feeling down like this she would push it all aside and be the strong one, for her parents, for her brothers, for her friends, she knew she would be ok.......well, she hoped that she would be eventually. She was so far gone in her thoughts at this point she didn't even realize her mother had cleared the table and was calling her name.

"GINNY!" Mrs. Weasley shouted

"Huh? What?" Ginny responded, shaking all traces of her thoughts from her head.

"I said do you want some cake, it's your favorite, Double Chocolate Fudge?" Molly said, trying to hand her a slice she already took the liberty of cutting for her.

"Oh, uh, no thanks Mom, I think I'm just going to finish packing and get ready for bed," she said then quickly got up from the table and headed upstairs.

Mrs. Weasley didn't pry further as to why her daughter was acting out of sorts, she knew she was struggling and coping with things her own way, she knew she was confused on how to feel. She saw how strong Ginny tried to be for the family, but Molly knew better and while she herself is dealing with things she knew it was time to get things back to normal, for the sake of everyone's future and happiness. If there was one thing she could do to make sure Fred didn't die in vain it was to make sure this family's spirit didn't die out there on the battlefield with the rest of their loved ones. She gave her husband a small smile and started clearing the dessert dishes.

________________________________________________________________________

Ginny had just gotten out of the shower and wiped the mirror off of any fog clouding her view. She looked straight ahead at her reflection and just stared at herself. What happens now? She thought, how am I supposed to be feeling at this moment? She wished someone could just dictate to her how to feel, then maybe her thoughts wouldn't overwhelm her so much. She glanced down at her arms and legs and ran her fingers over the light scars that were scattered about. She thought back to those darker days when she needed some kind of release, but didn't know how to find it. She would never think of herself as someone who would stoop to such a low point in her life where she caused herself bodily harm. It had been so long since she was in that mindset and was glad she was passed that period of her life.......well, she hoped she was. She didn't plan on ever going that far again. Now she was just stuck with the cocktail of thoughts and feelings always invading her mind. It was enough to drive her crazy and some days she thought it would.

After shaking her head clear of all thoughts and feelings, she changed into her pajamas and had finished gathering the rest of her things to pack and then climbed into bed. She clicked on her side lamp and went into her side draw and pulled out a photo of her family away on vacation. Her eyes naturally went straight to Fred and there he was with George, laughing and acting like the goofball she remembered him as. Her eyes swelled with tears as soon as saw her brother so full of life. She then heard a soft knock on her bedroom door. She quickly wiped away any tears that may have escaped and tucked the picture under her pillow.

"Uh, come in," she said, straightening out her blankets and wiping any tear residue off on her pajama pants.

"Hey Gin, mind if your favorite brother joins you for a late night chat?" Said George; popping his head in the doorway.

"Of course," she said, giving him a small smile and patting the bed for him to sit down.

George immediately came over and gave an over dramatic plop down on her bed. "So tell me sis, what's going on in that mind of yours?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, knowing exactly what he meant.

He gave her a knowing look "Come on Gin, spill the beans"

"There's nothing to spill George, honestly, just the normal thoughts about starting school is all"

"Alright, I guess since you don't want to-"

"How do you do it?" She asked; suddenly cutting him off.

"Do what?" George asked also knowing what she meant.

"How do you go back to being George? How do you find yourself able to joke and laugh without him by your side?" Ginny asked hurriedly, like the words were burning her mouth and she just had to get them out already.

She regretted asking this to her mourning brother, but she couldn't help the pile of thoughts overflowing her mind. She watched George turn away from her, making her notice where his missing ear was, which made her feel even worse for asking such a touchy question.

"You just do it, you have to, because if you don't then what? You just sit and think about it all day? No, I refuse to do that, Fred wouldn't want that. I miss him more than anything in the world, but I'm not going to let his death change me, I just can't let it. I have accepted him being gone and now I need to continue living." He spoke while shaking his head as if to avoid any other thoughts from entering his mind that may make him think otherwise.

Ginny hadn't realized some tears had escaped her eyes and were sliding down her face. She quickly started wiping them from her face before George turned back to look at her.

"If you ask me Gin, I bet that bloody bloke purposely went first as an extreme prank so I can get stuck running the joke shop by myself. He always was lazy that one."

They both laughed for a few moments remembering their brother at his funniest moments. George wiped a stray tear from Ginny's face and gave her a quick hug. He got up and starting walking out of the room. Just before he went to close the door, he turned back to her.

"It's time to stop over thinking Gin and start living again, that's what Fred would have wanted"

She gave him a small smile and waited for the door to close all the way before she turned off her lamp, got under her covers and cried herself to sleep, as thoughts started to flood her mind again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place a few months after the final battle, the trio returns to Hogwarts to finish school and Lucius is becoming more powerful and with an army of Death Eaters a new threat washes not only over the wizarding world but the Muggle world also. Differences will have to be put aside for any chance of them surviving. I have big plans for this story. Draco/Ginny

"COME ON GINNY!!! HURRY UP NOW!" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang throughout the train station.

Ginny was practically dragging her bags rather than rolling her luggage or carrying anything. She was too busy with her thoughts at the moment to put any effort into carefully transporting her things. She noticed platform 9 3/4 was a lot less crowded than normal, in fact, to use the word crowd at all would be unfitting. Half the train carts weren't even open to students, she figured it must be because of how much smaller the group of students was attending Hogwarts this year. Where was everyone? She thought to herself was this really all the students that would be attending this year? There were only a few carts full of students most of which were returning students rather than first years. She expected the amount of students attending this year would be a lot less but didn't expect this. She gave another careless tug on her luggage and quickened her pace when she heard Hermione addressing the train conductor.

"What do you mean assigned compartments?" She asked, sounding confused.

"Yes young lady, this year you're being assigned to certain compartments due to limited seating, there is no need to open the other train cars up with such a small group of students this year, there is just enough seats available on these few designated train carts so all students were randomly assigned to a compartment to avoid fighting or overfilling of each one." He said with a big smile.

"Oh, I see"

"Here is your ticket, Miss," he said, handing over her ticket and then turned to the rest of them to hand them their tickets.

"This is such crap," said Ron; pushing past them to get on the train.

"RONALD!!! GET OVER HERE AND GIVE YOUR PARENTS A HUG GOODBYE" called Mrs. Weasley; meeting him half way.

They all said their goodbyes; Ginny had noticed her mom and dad holding onto her a little longer than necessary. She gave George a hug and he gave her a knowing look, she gave a small smile back knowing he was referring to their talk last night. She couldn't help but get annoyed at him for acting like nothing was wrong, but she knew he had his reasons and it was helping him cope, but it wasn't the same way for her, yeah, she was tired of the sadness that seemed to fall upon their entire family, but at the same time she didn't want to be told how to deal with things, sometimes she just wanted to be left to her thoughts hoping that she would come to a conclusion about how to move forward on her own. Did she though? She didn't know, she was becoming frustrated, she really didn't know how to feel after all, so she wasn't even sure if she knew what she was thinking was real or not or just......"Ugh" was all she could voice while she stepped onto the train.

"You ok Gin?" Harry asked, walking behind her onto the train

"Oh, uh, yeah, just these silly assigned seats, seems so juvenile" she lied. She really didn't care where she sat she was going to get lost in her thoughts anyway, or a book hopefully if her mind would allow it.

"Yeah, I guess it is but hopefully we get a compartment full of good company," he said arriving at his compartment

"Yeah, hopefully; well, see you in a bit," she said, dragging her carry-on bag behind her.

"Sweet, we get to sit together" Ginny heard Ron say to Harry as they both disappeared behind the compartment door. Hermione was fortunate enough to get a compartment with Luna Lovegood which Ginny was glad, for she knew Hermione needed a girlfriend to talk to about girl things and she knew she wasn't that much of a talker these past few months and she felt guilty about being such a distant friend to Hermione but she just couldn't help her feelings as of lately.

Finally arriving at her compartment at the very end she whipped open the door and dragged her bag carelessly inside behind her. When she turned around to see get a better look at who she would be sharing this long train ride with her stomach twisted into a knot when her eyes fell on Draco Malfoy. Her mind raced with so many thoughts and so many different emotions were starting to surface and she tried so hard to not let any of them show, but one thing she did know that was plain as day on her face was her look of surprise. She wasn't sure if he even noticed it or not, in fact, she didn't even know if he realized she was there at all as he didn't even spare a glance at her when she came in. Obviously he knows she's there he heard her being so loud with her barbaric door opening and luggage handling. She couldn't help but smirk to herself as she thought about how she somewhat was hoping to get a compartment with someone she knew, she just didn't think that someone would be Malfoy.

She quickly shook all thoughts from her head and continued to turn to put her luggage on the top rack above her seat. Again she went full barbarian on her carry-on as she pushed with all her might, then her frustration coming to the surface when it got stuck on something and she had a hard time getting it up there. She could barely reach the top shelf to put it up there, but eventually, after a few curse words under her breath, she managed to punch and push it enough to get it up there. As soon as the she finished with that the train started to pull away as she was standing and the initial rocking of the train starting up caused her to lose balance and start to tumble backwards. She quickly found her balance again and was so grateful for not falling right into Malfoy's lap, but she noticed she didn't find leverage on her own, she finally realized it was Malfoy's hand on her back that kept her from falling over on him.

"Watch it Weasley" he said with a slight snarl and then quickly turned back to the window.

"Sorry," she barely whispered and then quickly sat down and opened her book to cover the apparent red in her face. Of fucking course she almost fell right into Malfoy's lap, of course she was stuck in this compartment with him for the whole damn train ride. Of course her mind was racing and her emotions were overtaking her again. She chanced a glance at Malfoy over her book and quickly looked him over. Something was different, something was off. Well of course something was different; look at what happened a few short months ago. He wasn't in his normal pressed black suit, just some jeans, sneakers and a T-shirt and sweater. His hair was out of place and hung around his face rather than slicked back or plastered in place. He had dark circles under his eyes like he hadn't slept in days and a blank look on his face, well from what Ginny could see from where she sat. She soon realized her quick glance turned into an all out stare down and quickly brought the book back up over her face as he turned to see her staring at him.

Draco felt her studying him from head to toe; he knew she hadn't realized how long she had been staring. He couldn't help but take notice of the youngest Weasley either as soon as she walked in. She wasn't so young anymore, she had curves now, her chest filled out, and when she turned to put her luggage up he noticed her back-end had to. Her hair was like a raging fire, so vibrantly red and orange, hanging all around her face and lying on her shoulders and trailing down her back. It had more volume to it; more layers; not the straight hair he had noticed before.

His thoughts on the Weasley before him quickly disappeared and were replaced with where his mind always fell on...........his father. After the final battle and they returned home all of his father's anger and embarrassment he took out on Draco. It wasn't anything he wasn't use to before the final battle, but this time was ten times worse than any abuse his father put upon him, anything from the Cruciatus curse to physical abuse. His father was absolutely livid at Draco's choice to switch sides and especially right in front of the Dark Lord himself. Draco knew the only reason he agreed to rejoin his father was because he was a coward, he was too afraid to stand up to him, especially now that Lucius was getting just as powerful as Voldemort himself. He cringed a bit at the thought of being the offspring of a man such as Lucius. He was still expected to help his father carry out his plans to eliminate all Muggles, Mudbloods and blood traitors, but Draco knew he would never be a part of it.

He was surprised to be accepted back to Hogwarts by the Headmistress herself. He figured she wasn't blind to his situation, but he couldn't stand anyone having any pity on him, he deserved to be in this dark place in his life. He agreed to go back to Hogwarts to get away from his father and so he could start to clear his mind and make a plan for himself to be free of his father's wrath. He felt so worthless he thought the least he could do was accomplish the fact of graduating from school. His mother decided to pretend she didn't know what was going on and locked herself in her room most of the time or occupied herself with shopping. Lucius made it plain and clear to her that Draco was his for the taking and he had plans for him and she better not interfere. Narcissa was scared of Lucius and didn't dare question him on anything so Draco couldn't even rely on his mother to protect him or back him up, but he couldn't blame her, he was a young man now and it was time for him to start protecting himself, after all he couldn't depend on anyone, he had nobody to talk to, to trust, he had to learn to just rely on himself and even that sometimes was a letdown.

He felt the youngest Weasley's eyes still on him and he quickly glanced at her, he noticed her look away as soon as their eyes met and she pulled her book back up to cover her face. He wondered what she was thinking; he knew she hated him and his family with a passion, especially now that his father was probably the world's biggest threat. His father was merciless; he's been killing innocent people and slowly wiping out all those who he didn't see fit to live in his world. He knew everyone thought Draco was his right-hand man, but he never participated in any of his father's plans of attack which is why he always found himself unconscious from pain from one of his father's abuse episodes. Then Draco realized why did he care what she was thinking at all? He didn't care, but he knew what everyone thought of him and became used to it.

Ginny kept holding the book in front of her face, she had been holding it there for about a half hour, turning a page every so often so it appeared she was reading, but she couldn't focus, her thoughts were all over the place and unfortunately on the blonde Slytherin that sat across from her. Not only did she almost fall on top of him, but then he caught her staring at him. To say she was feeling a bit awkward was the understatement of the year. She decided to try and actually read her book so she could try and shake off this uncomfortable feeling surrounding her and she soon dozed off with her book on her lap.

Ginny's eyes flew open at the sound of the compartment door sliding open and hearing the conductor stick his head in "30 minutes until we arrive at Hogwarts folks" he said cheerfully then sliding the door closed and walked away.

Ginny took a quick glance over at Malfoy to see that he too looked as if he was just ripped from his nap by the conductor's announcement. She wondered if Malfoy had fallen asleep before she did and if she said anything stupid during her weird dreams she had or occasion nightmares that sometimes disturbed her slumber. She shook any other thoughts out of her head and stood up to grab her robe to throw on over her shirt and jeans and noticed Malfoy also made a move to grab his. They were facing away from each other and Ginny quickly took off her cardigan and threw her robes on over her T-shirt and then sat back down with her book over her face. She peeked over the top of her book to see Malfoy pulling off his pullover sweater revealing his T-shirt underneath. As he pulled his sweatshirt over his head, his shirt rolled up a bit revealing his midriff, which Ginny noticed was considerably toned and immediately got red in the face. Her eyes then noticed a very noticeable bruise on his ribs and caught herself staring once again at Malfoy.

"You know you really need to stop staring at me Weasley" he said, pulling his shirt down and sliding on his robe.

Ginny was so fricken embarrassed at this point she was sure her face matched her hair color. She cleared her throat to try and find her voice, "oh I-I uh......sorry," she whispered and put her book back into place over her face sliding down a bit in her seat.

"And you can stop pretending to read this book," he said, leaning forward and grabbing the book from her and tossing it on the seat beside her.

She didn't know what to think or what to say, she was just shocked that Malfoy grabbed her book from her and that he saw straight through her. She tried to regain herself and grabbed the book back off the seat and said the only thing she could think of, "I'm not pretending, I really am reading it" she said opening it up to a random page.

"Oh yeah? Then why is it upside down?" He nodded towards the book

She wasn't sure if she was growing angrier at this point or embarrassed all she knew was that she wanted this damn train to arrive already so she can get out of this awkward moment. She rolled her eyes and turned the book right side up. Her thoughts started to flood her mind again and she finally decided to put down her book and just let her mouth have free reign and immediately regretted it when the words came tumbling out, "so what happened?" She asked, gesturing to the bruise on his ribs.

He glared at her, why was she asking? To be nosy? To get info? To have a good laugh? Malfoy immediately got up from his seat and took a step toward her. Leaning over her he bent down until he was face to face with her, their faces only a few inches apart. Ginny felt the hairs on her neck stand up and goose bumps cover her body. She felt a huge lump in her throat and time seemed to have completely stopped as the words he spoke slapped her in the face with such venom and malice she thought she might break down and cry right there.

"Mind your own fucking business Weasley!" He snarled at her then grabbed his bag down from above his seat also grabbing Ginny's luggage down and placing it on her seat before he ripped the compartment door open and was out of sight.

Ginny let out a long breath that she seemed to be holding in the whole ride followed by tears, why would she ask something so stupid, why was she getting upset over Malfoy, why was she always over thinking everything. She felt the train come to a stop and quickly dried the tears on her face and grabbed her luggage and made her way to find Harry, Ron and Hermione.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬______________________________________________________________

Ginny walked down to the Great Hall and spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione walking ahead and she ran up to catch up with them. She was annoyed at this point because she'd been trying to spot them since she got off the damn train.

"Hey Ginny, we tried waiting for you at the train, but they started leading us up to the castle so we had to go" Hermione said giving her an apologetic look.

"It's fine, don't worry about it, " she mumbled back

"What's wrong Gin was your ride that bad?" came Ron's voice, as he entwined his hand with Hermione's.

They reached the Great Hall at this point and took their seats at the table, Ginny sat next to Harry and across from Ron and Hermione. She gave a frustrated groan as she saw Malfoy take his seat across the room and was immediately reminded of the horrible train ride she had to endure. Not that it was horrible, really just awkward and embarrassing.

"Well, you tell me, I had to share a compartment with Malfoy and it was just us" she growled

"WHAT? Are you kidding Gin? You should have come and got me and I would've traded places with you," Ron said slamming his hands on the table. Only a few people around them took notice, but went about their conversations.

"Yeah, right Ron so you both could have gotten into a huge argument and some stupid, petty fight, no thanks" she said rolling her eyes. "Besides, he didn't do anything or say anything, it was just awkward, I practically tripped and fell into his lap"

"HAHAHA, I'm sorry Ginny, I don't mean to laugh, it's just the image I have in my head is making it impossible" came Harry's voice and then Ron and Hermione joined in.

It wasn't long before Ginny gave in as well and laughed about the whole thing. She decided not to say anything about how the ride ended, she wasn't sure she was over that embarrassing moment yet, or that it was any kind of info she wanted to share with the trio. She tried so hard not to glance up over at the Slytherin table, but she couldn't help it, it was like her eyes moved involuntarily up and fell directly on Malfoy. He just sat there, not talking to anyone; he just seemed lost in his thoughts. She looked at the Slytherin table and there were about 10 students sitting there, she couldn't believe how the Slytherin house seemed to completely diminish. Her eyes darted back to Malfoy to find his eyes locked with hers, she tried to look away but her eyes weren't moving. Why weren't they moving? "Stop staring at him you fool, you must look like a complete ass right now" her mind screamed to her. He looked annoyed, or was it hurt? She couldn't tell. She did know he was probably wondering why she was ogling him like a giddy school girl. Finally, she was able to snap her eyes from his when she heard the Headmistress start her speech.

"Good evening everyone it is so nice to see Hogwarts full of life again. We have so much to discuss before the sorting ceremony begins. Firstly, as you all may have noticed the school has a new Headmistress and that is me, Professor McGonagall. I have only the schools and the students' best interest at heart and am so pleased to see the school up and running again. We also have new staff this year, I myself will continue teaching Transfiguration, but will have a fill in at my side and her name is Professor Talca" said McGonagall, gesturing her hand out to where the new teacher stood up and gave a few nods and a small wave.

She was a lot younger then McGonagall almost looked like they could have been mom and daughter. She was tall with long light brown hair held together in a loose braid and she was very thin and wore a pair of thick squared glasses. She sat down and McGonagall continued with her speech.

"Thank you Professor Talca, we also have a new Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher, Professor Warren"

The man didn't stand up, he just gave a small smile and waved hello to the crowd of students.

"Also, we are pleased to inform you that Professor Slughorn will be teaching potions again this year, please make all of our new Professors feel welcomed" said McGonagall. She then went into all the normal rules of the school like curfew and areas that were off limits. Shortly after she finished her speech the sorting hat ceremony began. There were only about 30 or so first years that needed to be housed and the ceremony quickly ended. Ginny noticed only a small handful of first years had been sorted into Slytherin.

Before her mind could pull her into a pool of thoughts the feast appeared before and everyone dug in. She ate a bit but pushed most of it around to make it look like she ate more than she actually did. Students started clearing out of the Great Hall making their way to their dorms so Ginny decided it was time for her to do the same. She said her goodnights to Harry, Ron and Hermione when Hermione spoke up.

"Hey, wait for me Ginny, think I'll head up with you," she said, getting up and giving Ron and a quick peck on the cheek. She ran up to Ginny and started walking with her.

"I have something to tell you," she beamed at Ginny

"Oh? What is it?"

"Well, when I was riding with Luna on the train, she basically came out and said she fancies Harry"

"Really" Ginny asked happily.

"YES! And she said she never said anything because you and him were together and even after you guys ended things she felt weird about saying anything because she didn't want to ruin her friendship with you"

"Oh gosh please, I'm so thrilled to hear she likes Harry, I'll talk to her about it and tell her everything is fine, Harry and I thankfully aren't awkward when it comes to stuff like that. How cool would that be if Luna and Harry got together? Does Harry have any clue?"

"No, I don't think, but I will say he noticed her looking at him and he smiled back, so there's definitely an attraction"

"Well, that's a start" Ginny giggled

They talked a bit more about Harry and Luna and then reached the common room and made their way up to get changed. Ginny climbed into bed and let her thoughts take her away. So far everything seemed to be the same, well everything looked the same anyway, although there were less students and a lot of different teachers, but other than that it was as if nothing had happened just a few short months ago, as if death hadn't covered the Hogwarts grounds last year. She thought of all the people in her life she lost in the battle, people she would never see again as long as she lived. Tears swelled up in her eyes and slid down her face. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw their faces; she saw them die all over again. She saw Lupin and Tonks and then there was always Fred. A man who only brought laughs and happiness to people was slain by the people who brought pain and suffering.

Ginny felt herself starting to get nauseous and jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. She emptied the contents of her stomach, and then rinsed out her mouth out. She looked into the mirror at herself, she was pale and sweaty. She had tear stains down her face. She felt so broken, so lost. She folded her hands and leaned her head down on them as she sobbed. Her knuckles turning white and her nails dug into her skin with how much pain she felt. After a few minutes her body started to relax and she unclasped her hands. Her fingers were sore and she drew some blood from where her nails broke skin and she quickly wiped it off and washed off her face. She headed back into her dorm and climbed back into bed, when she glanced at the clock she realized she had been lost in her thoughts for over an hour or so. She sighed and pulled the blankets over her head as she once again, let her thoughts consume her and the tears to flow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter, PLEASE REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story gets a bit more intense

Draco woke up the next morning bright and early, after all he was used to getting up at the crack of dawn from his father storming in after one of his many vicious attacks on the innocent and would barge into his bedroom to tell him all about it and share gruesome details that Draco could not stomach to listen to. He laid there in bed for a moment longer just thinking, just being. He was grateful McGonagall was nice enough to give him the private Head boy dorm since there was no Head Boy or Girl this year and he was one of the oldest Slytherins attending Hogwarts, in fact he was the only Slytherin from his 7th year that returned. He knew some of the sixth years who were now seventh years with him, but still not having his friends attend school this year with him was different. Friends, is that what they really were? Probably not, just pawns like himself put in place, just puppets waiting to be maneuvered about.

He let his thoughts travel back to his private room, he was glad McGonagall could tell more about him than he needed to explain, not that he needed or wanted anyone's pity, but he knew the Headmistress was aware of his touchy situation and thought it best this way. He flung the blankets off himself and went to take a shower, when he stepped out to dry off he took a glance over himself. He was met with so many bruises that were almost healed and so many scars from the many beatings he endured. He thought back to one evening when his father returned home from an attack that didn't go as planned and it was taken out on him. He remembered his father using the Cruciatus curse on him that night more than any other night because he didn't lift the curse for a good 10 minutes at least that's what Draco figured until he lost consciousness from the pain. It was during that torturous episode that as he fell to his knees and thrashed around on the ground helpless that he cut his shoulder on the edge of a piece of furniture causing a large gash. Ahhh, the Cruciatus Curse, he knew it all too well, unfortunately, his father had found a way to tap into Draco's mind and perform the curse even when he wasn't even around. Sometimes he would be put under the curse in the middle of the night knowing it must be because one of his father's raids didn't go as planned or sometimes just because he wanted to keep him in check.

He ran his fingers over his scar then traced the length of his arm where his fingers traced a few smaller scars over his wrist. Never had he thought he would be adding to the collection of scars his father caused by his own hand. Sometimes it was just too much to deal with and Draco wasn't sure really why he was still alive, why didn't he just take his life already? He knew he was too afraid to go through with it, he was a coward in every way possible, it made him sick to even look at himself in the mirror and brought his fist up to it; shattering the mirror to pieces. He cursed under his breath when he saw his hand full of glass and blood and he quickly cleaned up and repaired the mirror with his wand and got dressed. He wrapped his hand up and headed down to his first class of Potions.

Walking into class he noticed he was the last one to arrive and took a seat in the back. Every eye turned to look at him, but he ignored it. He saw Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sitting diagonally from him. "That's right the little Weaslette is a seventh year now so she gets to hang with her precious trio every minute of the day now" he thought to himself. He rolled his eyes at this thought and pulled out his potions book for class.

"Ahhh Mr. Malfoy, glad you could make it this morning. Now class we are going to start with a simple potion for today to get our minds refreshed. Today we are making a sleeping draught potion, so let's get into pairs" said Professor Slughorn as he wrote the instructions down on the board.

The class scrambled about, although there wasn't much of a class, maybe 20 if that altogether. Hermione of course was paired with Ron and Ginny made sure Luna and Harry were partners hoping that Harry would catch on to Luna's feelings for him. She sniggered at the thought and shook her head. She went to go find another partner when Slughorn spoke.

"Ah, perfect, looks like you Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy are the only two left without a partner, please go ahead," he said with a stupid smile on his face that Ginny wanted to slap right off of him.

She looked at the trio who gave her an apologetic look and she grabbed her things and stomped over to where Malfoy sat in the back of the room. Why was he all the way back here anyway? Everyone was up front, the class was half empty. She was annoyed to say the least. She slammed her books down on the desk and scraped the chair out and sat down.

"I see your barbaric handling of things is still in full swing" Malfoy sneered at her.

Ginny rolled her eyes, but had to smirk at his sarcastic comment. She squinted to try and see the board from the back of the classroom. "Maybe we should move up I can hardly see the instructions"

"Don't bother, I know this potion like the back of my hand, here," he said writing down the instructions and handing it to her. "You do it since technically it's your first time doing it and I'll observe" he said slouching back in his chair.

That was the most words she thinks she ever heard Malfoy speak to her, he sounded annoyed, was it with her? Why did she care if it was? She noticed his bandaged hand and then took note of her staring at him again and quickly looked away before he caught her AGAIN. She started cutting up some ingredients for the potion.

"What happened to your hand?" she asked casually adding the ingredients to her potion.

"Why don't you keep your eyes on your potion Weasley" he spat

Ginny felt a slight flush in her cheeks and then continued working on the potion. The potion had to sit for 10 minutes and brew so she found herself in complete awkward silence with Malfoy sitting next her. Why was she always stuck in these situations? She looked over to Harry and Luna; they were laughing and enjoying each other's company. She smiled to herself, she then thought how this was the closest Malfoy and Harry have been next to each other since the battle last year so she could only imagine the tension that was between them. For a moment she was thankful it was her paired with Malfoy and not Harry. She couldn't suppress the giggle that came out at the thought.

Draco's eyes darted over to her giggling; it was such a cute giggle, so innocent so warming. He mentally slapped himself for thinking like that. "What's so amusing Weasley?"

"Oh, just a thought I had," she said checking on the potion and checking the temperature of it.

"Oh yes, I can only imagine what goes through that redheaded mind" he drawled

"I was thinking as awkward as it is to be paired up with Draco Malfoy, how much more awkward it would be if you and Harry were paired together" she giggled even more while explaining her thoughts to him.

Draco gave a half laugh and shook his head at the thought, "Yeah, pretty fuckin awkward I would think" he said looking in Harry's direction. "Why aren't you partners with your precious Potter?"

"There is no precious Potter thank you very much, we're just friends, and we're more like brother and sister than anything so.....yeah" she said mixing the potion.

Draco got lost in his thoughts at this. This is probably the most he talked to someone since the war ended. He didn't like it or did he? He wouldn't allow himself to like anything, especially the Weasley in front of him. She hasn't slept it seemed, her eyes seemed a bit cold and empty, but her smile and her giggle were enough to make you forget about the look in her eyes. She was obviously masking emotions it seemed. Draco couldn't help but feel guilty at this, he had been part of such a disgraceful group of followers and now he was trapped it seemed, no way out except death of course which for Draco didn't seem that bad of an idea right now.

"Malfoy?"

He looked over to the redhead

"I asked if this was the right color," she said, showing him a sample she took from the cauldron. "You ok?"

He just looked at her for a moment before he grabbed his books and stormed out of the classroom.

_____________________________________________________________

Ginny's next class was charms which went by pretty smoothly, she noticed Malfoy didn't show up and when she arrived for lunch she noticed he wasn't there either. She wasn't sure why she was thinking so much about the blonde, perhaps it was just because they seemed to be partners or have more run ins with one another more than she would like. She barely ate any food and decided to get a head start to her next class.

Hermione watched Ginny walk out of the Great Hall after barely touching her food, she turned to Ron, who was stuffing his face with a sandwich. "I wonder what's up with Ginny."

"Not sure, why?" he said, swallowing his food.

"I know she's dealing with things her own way, but I'm worried she's holding too much in"

"I'll try talking to her later tonight, maybe I can help"

"Thanks Ron" she said, giving him a small kiss on the lips.

She was so happy to have Ron in her life, so grateful their feelings came to surface. Of course she would have loved for it to happen sooner, but in that moment when they both thought death was moments away it seemed to be a now or never thing. She smiled at her memory of that moment; Ron helped her get through a lot of her grieving and her for him also. Harry vented to her and Ron as well, but Ginny..........she didn't, she retreated into herself and stayed there. Hermione's heart ached for her friend, she knew Ginny had people she could talk to, but not someone she could seek comfort in. Of course she could seek comfort in any of her friends, but Hermione knew Ginny wouldn't burden any of them with her feelings. She commended her friend for trying to be strong, but she worried it was too much for her now and after countless attempts to try and have her share her thoughts with her, she decided to stop trying and just offer a shoulder to lean on and a talk whenever she was ready or whenever needed.

"So I think Luna and I are going to go to Hogsmeade this weekend together" Harry said as he finished his food.

"Oh, that's great Harry" Hermione said being pulled from her thoughts.

"Yeah, she's great, we have a lot in common and yeah, she's a bit different, but I kind of find it......ya know"

"Gosh mate, don't make me hurl now," said Ron, wrapping Hermione up in a hug

"That's sweet Harry, don't listen to Ron, he's not a romantic after all" Hermione teased lightly hitting Ron on the shoulder.

"Ha, yeah well I had to watch you two snog and what not all summer so the least you could do is listen to me" Harry laughed and then got up. "We better start heading to class"

They grabbed their things and started heading to their Defense against the Dark Arts class.

____________________________________________________________

Ginny walked into the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom and saw she was the first to arrive.

"Ah, Good Afternoon, you must be Miss Ginny Weasley?" said Professor Warren, coming out from his office.

"Oh, uh, yeah, how did you know" Ginny asked curiously

He walked up to her with a mischievous smirk on his face and looked her over for a moment, "Well, there aren't many redheaded 7th years running around, now are there?"

Ginny looked at the floor when the man's eyes gave her a once over, "oh I guess not" she said taking a seat.

Draco was the next one to show up to class and sat in the back as usual. He saw Ginny look over to him like she wanted to ask what happened earlier, but she stopped when Professor Warren walked up to Draco.

"And you must be Draco Malfoy" he spoke, holding his hand out to shake Draco's

Draco just glared at him and gave a sarcastic response "In the flesh" while ignoring his professors hand.

"Yes, yes indeed," said Warren putting his hand down and walking back to the front of the class.

Draco couldn't place it, but Professor Warren looked familiar, like he had seen him somewhere before, but he just couldn't figure out from where. He turned his eyes to Ginny, who gave him a "What the fuck" look. Apparently she got the same feeling from him. The rest of the class started piling in and Hermione took a seat next to Ginny and Ron next to Harry. Draco was sitting behind Harry and Ron not that he cared he really didn't have a problem with Harry or his friends, he was just made to believe that he should. Although there was so much tension between them all that there was no way there couldn't be a problem.

"Good afternoon everyone and welcome to Defense against the Dark Arts" Professor Warren's voice rang throughout the classroom. He seemed a little too happy to be teaching. "Today we are going to be practicing just some simple disarming spells to ease us into the good stuff, I trust we are all familiar with the Expelliarmus spell?" seeing the nods from everyone he continued, "Great great well today we will try the Expelliarmus spell without reciting the incantation. You really need to dig deep and concentrate to be able to perform such magic, so let's all pair up and get started, Mr. Potter why don't you and I partner up so everyone is evened out"

Harry got up and walked over to the Professor, he had a bit too much excitement in his eyes for Harry's liking. Harry took out his wand and got into a proper stance. The rest of the students did the same, Hermione and Ginny were partners and Luna and Ron. Draco was with some other seventh year Hufflepuff.

"Alright everyone ready, 3........2..........1"

Draco disarmed the Hufflepuff before the countdown even started; he had the unfortunate experience to be in a few encounters where wordless spells flew about. He watched the other groups, he saw Harry had no problem doing the same to the Professor, he smirked at this. They were just in a war a few months ago and these spells seemed so juvenile. After a few more attempts of Draco's Hufflepuff partner trying to disarm him Draco just gave in and let him succeed so he can stand and watch the others. He walked over to get a better look. There was Ginny, no problem at all trying to disarm Granger, they laughed at each turn they took. He watched Luna getting the better of Ron, who was trying so desperately to succeed and started cursing up a storm at her quickness and ease of the spell. Then he saw I a spell shoot out of Professor Warren's wand hitting Harry dead in the chest; knocking him on his back with a harsh thud. The whole class stopped and stared wide eyed at the Professor and Harry, who was regaining himself and wobbly getting up from the floor.

"What the hell was that, Professor?" said Harry with a look of suspicion on his face.

"Whoops, looks like there was more power to that Expelliarmus spell then I thought" he said smiling

"That was no Expelliarmus spell that was an attacking spell" Harry argued looking confused.

"Was it? Hmm, guess I'm a bit rusty myself, no matter no matter, let's tie it up for today and we will try blocking spells tomorrow. Good work everyone" He said then quickly retreated into his office.

Harry just stood there looking confused and suspicious of the professor's actions. He saw Luna, Ron, Hermione and Ginny walk up to him.

"Are you alright mate?" said Ron

"Yeah I'm fine, that was weird"

"I'd say he's supposed to be a teacher so he shouldn't be rusty at all" Hermione chimed in.

"That almost seemed like it was done on purpose" Ginny said following them out of the classroom.

Draco had to admit he was a bit shocked to see the spell his professor used on Potter, even though he enjoyed seeing Potter knocked on his ass, he knew there was something up with this guy. He grabbed his bag to leave when he heard his professor yell to him from the office

"Oh Mr. Malfoy, Professor Slughorn said you abruptly left class earlier, so you'll be serving detention with me this evening at 8pm" then turned and closed his office door again.

Draco rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath "just fuckin peachy" and then stormed out of the classroom.

________________________________________________________________

The rest of the day went by uneventful, which Ginny was thankful for, until Professor Slughorn approached her after dinner and asked that she'd give her Potions partner their homework assignment. She really didn't want to see Malfoy again, but she'd be lying if she wasn't curious about his behavior this morning.

"I guess let me go give Malfoy our homework assignment" Ginny sighed, getting up off the Gryffindor common room couch.

"He's serving detention I think with Warren tonight, heard Slughorn talking to Warren about it earlier at dinner," said Ron, not looking up as he was too into his game of chess against Harry.

"Ugh lovely, if I never see Professor Warren again, it will be too soon" Ginny said as she left the common room.

She made her way to Professor Warren's classroom; the halls were pretty empty now as students were all in their common rooms at this hour. She walked into the classroom at five minutes before 8 and saw that Malfoy wasn't there.

"Can I help you Miss Weasley" came Professor Warren's voice

"Oh, uh yeah, I was looking for Malfoy, I had to give him a homework assignment from class this morning"

"I see, he hasn't arrived yet, please come, have a seat in my office and wait for him"

"Oh, no, that's ok, I can just wait in the hall for him"

"Nonsense" he said, walking over to her and put his arm around her shoulders, "I insist I can use the company" he said leading her into his office.

If she thought her ride on the train with Malfoy was uncomfortable, then it was nothing compared to the situation she was in now. Professor Warren already seemed like a weirdo and now here she was sitting across from him in his office........alone. She felt a lump form in her throat as he walked in front of her and leaned on his desk. He looked down at her, his face handsome, but his features menacing. He looked so sure of himself, which made Ginny that much more uncomfortable.

"How do you like your first day back, Ginny?"

"I-uh-It.....was fine," she said looking down towards the floor.

"Good, glad to hear that, I bet you had to fight some guys off of you, eh?" he said with that huge smile he wore so confidently.

"Excuse me, sir? What do you mean?"

He bent down so that he was eye level with her and he placed a hand on her knee. Ginny felt her heart beat 10 times faster and her face go completely red. The hairs on her neck were standing completely up and her entire body tensed. The lump in her throat seemed so big she thought she might choke on it.

"I mean, look at yourself Ginny, such a gorgeous young woman, and with a body like yours, I'm sure you have plenty of eyes on you" he said sliding his hand a bit higher up her thigh.

Ginny heard the classroom door open and knew it must be Malfoy that came in; she never thought she would be so happy to have his presence near. She went to stand to get up, but Warren gently pushed her back down and opened his office door.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'll be right with you just having a meeting with Miss Weasley here"

Draco looked from his professor standing in the doorway of his office to Ginny sitting in the chair in front of his desk. As Professor Warren was closing his office door, he saw Ginny look up and lock eyes with him with a look of pure horror, it's like her eyes were screaming for him to save her, but why? What did Professor Warren have to talk to Ginny about? He figured she was just weirded out to be alone with the man after all he was a complete nutcase it seemed. He sat down and let his thoughts fill his mind on what could be going on behind that door.

When Ginny saw the office door close she knew all chances of being saved from this highly inappropriate situation had vanished. Professor Warren turned back to her and kneeled back down in front of her.

"Now where were we," he said, placing both hands on her knees and sliding them up her thighs

"I....I...Uh....sh-should really give Malfoy his assignments" she stuttered, surprised she even was able to get that out.

"Mr. Malfoy can wait, your worth my extra time" he whispered in her ear and then slid one of his hands up her blouse.

Ginny grasped the handles of the chair in fear of how far he would take this. Her mind screamed at her "DO SOMETHING! WHY ARENT YOU FIGHTING BACK, HE HAS NO RIGHT TO TOUCH YOU!" but her body was frozen, she was feeling dizzy and completely nauseous. She felt his hand graze her bra and she let out a fearful gasp.

"Now Now, Miss Weasley, everything is ok, you're just going to relax and give me what I want," he said with a sinister smirk sliding across his face.

Ginny's body started shaking, her mind was racing and she completely panicked and made a dash for the door. All she had to do was rip the door open enough for Malfoy to notice. As soon as she was out of her chair, her hand was almost on the handle of the door when she felt him grab a handful of her hair and yank her back with such force she fell into his desk causing a few figurines to fall off and shatter into pieces. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at him.

"Don't you come near me, you sicko" she spat at him, her hand trembling.

He quickly disarmed her and in one quick stride grabbed her around the neck and slammed her to the wall. Her eyes went wide with the site that fell before her. Right there on his arm that was around her neck was the Dark Mark, it was then that her mind registered that she was being attacked by an undercover Death Eater. That's when she screamed.

Draco was waiting for Professor Warren when he heard a huge crash and the shattering of glass coming from the office. His instincts made him stand up and he walked closer to the office not sure if he should go in. And then he heard a bang followed by Ginny's scream. He immediately went to the door to open it and found it locked.

"You listen to me, you little bitch and you listen good. If you speak of any of this to anyone I will slaughter your entire family, and leave you for last, do you hear me?" he whispered to her as his hand was covering her mouth.

She nodded with tears coming down her face.

"Good, now we will have to have another "meeting" soon to finish what we started, and Miss Weasley, do not go against me, you will lose, I promise you that, I have killed thousands and the only thing stopping me from snapping your neck right now is that I still have a need and a want from you. Now get out," he scowled as he released his hold on her and she fell to the floor not even noticing she wasn't even touching the ground to begin with.

She scrambled to get up as fast as she could, she ran to the door where Draco was knocking and calling for his Professor to open the door. She flung the door open and ran right into Malfoy. She locked eyes with him for a moment as he spoke "Are you ok, what's going on?" She looked at the floor and ran as fast as she could from the classroom.

Draco turned to look at this professor, "What the hell was that all about?"

"Oh, nothing to concern yourself with, Miss Weasley is just having a hard time this year, you know, dealing with the aftermath of the war and all, she came to me for a chat"

"You of all people? I doubt that, why did she scream then?" Draco drilled him, clasping his hand around his wand in his pocket.

Professor Warren noticing this looked at Draco with an amused look, "She knocked something off my desk and it startled her is all, listen why don't we pretend you served detention and turn in for the night" he said gesturing his hand to the door for Draco to leave.

Draco just shook his head in disbelief, he knew this guy was trouble the moment he saw him, "Yeah, I guess so" he said through clenched teeth.

Draco eyed him up and down with such suspicion. He decided to try and catch up to Ginny and find out what happened. He ran out of the classroom and saw her running down the hall towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. He ran after her and followed her inside; he heard her throwing up in one of the stalls.

"Weasley?"

Ginny was in pure shock right now, she wasn't sure what to think, how to act or who to go to; she couldn't go to anyone, could she? She heard Draco call for her and wasn't sure what to do. She sat on the floor of the stall and hugged her knees to her chest and started sobbing into them. She heard Draco walking over to the stall and gently pushed it opened. She didn't care how pathetic she looked in this moment she didn't care if he called her every name in the book, she just wanted to cry. Draco squatted down next to her.

"What happened, Weasley?"

"Pl.....Please....l...leave ....m...me......alone" she sobbed

"What did he do to you?" Draco demanded to know

She looked up at him, why was he asking, why did he follow her in here? Then her mind went back to Warrens Dark Mark and her eyes fell onto the one sticking out on Draco's forearm beneath his shirt. She panicked and stood up and pulled out her wand.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Wow what? What's going on Weasley?"

"DO YOU THINK IM STUPID MALFOY? WHAT ARE YOU TWO WORKING TOGETHER?" she screamed her tears flowing and her body shaking.

Suddenly, it was like a light switch had gone off in Draco's head. Professor Warren looked so familiar because he had seen him at the Manor before, during a death eater meeting with his father. A look of shock covered his face when he realized Ginny probably thought he was working side by side with the professor as he watched her eye the marking on his arm.

"Warren is a Death Eater?" he asked, although he had already come to this conclusion.

"OF COURSE HE FUCKIN IS, AND SO ARE YOU, THAT'S WHY YOU WERE THERE TONIGHT FOR SOME SUPPOSABLE DETENTION, SO THAT YOU CAN KEEP WATCH AS HE TRIED TO......TO.........." she trailed off and fell to her knees in a fit of uncontrollable sobs.

Draco didn't know how to act; he didn't know what to do. All he could think about was what the end of that sentence was. He walked over to Ginny cautiously and kneeled down beside her. He sat there for a few moments while she sobbed until he spoke.

"I had no idea he was a Death Eater, I knew he looked familiar, but I didn't know where from, I just now pieced it together"

"How conveniently so" Ginny said with such anger looking up at him, her hair was all over her face, her clothes were disheveled and her neck had a red mark around it. Her eyes were dripping with tears and the look on her face made Draco want to grab her and hug her.

"I'm NOT a death eater Weasley, whether you believe me or not," he said turning to leave.

"WAIT!" Ginny yelled after him and he turned to look at her, "You can't say anything about what happened, please?" she whispered

Draco was filled with rage at this point; he strode over to her and kneeled back down next to her "ARE YOU FUCKIN CRAZY? OF COURSE YOU NEED TO SAY SOMETHING, THERES A GOD DAMN DEATH EATER TEACHING DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS, NOT TO MENTION THAT HE JUST ASSAULTED YOU!" he yelled at her.

"SHHH! NO please, you can't say anything, he threatened my family, please!" she looked at him pleadingly fresh tears streaming down her face.

He just stared at her, there was no way he could keep this a secret, he knew his father must have arranged this so that Warren could get close to Harry and well Ginny was just something extra for him to mess with while he carried out his plan. Draco's stomach twisted at the thought of this; of course he wouldn't tell this to Ginny it would just make her more upset. He then thought about if his father found out it was him who blew Warrens cover, he thought about how severely he would be punished by the hands of his father if he ever found out. He was such a coward; he wasn't going to say anything for his own well-being over the girl before him who was just sexually assaulted.

"I'm not saying that I'm keeping this a secret, I'm saying you need to say something, what are you going to do tomorrow when you have class with him?"

"I don't know, I just need time to think........."she trailed off

He wasn't sure what to do, he wanted to walk away, but he felt bad leaving her here alone in the girls' bathroom crying after such a horrific event. Her voice brought his attention back to her.

"I'm sorry I called you a death eater, I just panicked, I was scared," she whispered as she wiped away more tears and sat up hugging her knees to her chest and laying her head against the wall.

Draco took a seat next to her and sighed, "Well, technically I am, not by choice though, but let's just say my father and I disagree on many levels about things"

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, and then Draco stood up.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your common room"

Ginny stood up and together they headed towards the Gryffindor common room. They stopped in front of the portrait of the fat lady.

"Well, here is the homework assignment from Slughorn's class," she said, handing Draco a piece of paper.

"Oh, yeah," he said, taking it and putting it in his robe pocket

He looked at Ginny and he saw she was starting to cry again, "I'm glad you had a detention tonight, if you weren't there then......." she trailed off, shaking her head and then said the password to the fat lady and quickly walked into the common room.

Draco just stood there for a few more moments before heading back down to his room knowing that sleep was more than likely not happening tonight.

____________________________________________________________________

Ginny walked through the portrait hole to find Harry, Ron and Hermione were still up. They all turned to look at her noticing her crying. They all jumped up in unison and ran up to her.

"Oh my gosh, Ginny, are you ok what happened?" said Hermione, looking her friend over like a frantic mother.

"Gin, what happened, did Malfoy do something to you?" said Ron angrily, taking out his wand as if he was going to be off in search of him to hex him.

"NO, NO, NO!!! STOP!!!" she shouted, making them all take a step back, "I'm fine guys honestly, I just.........I'm just overtired and emotional is all, I think I'll go up and take a shower and head to bed" she said giving them a small smile.

They all gave a nod and she went upstairs to her dorm. She ran into the bathroom; locked the door and immediately undressed and got into the shower, she felt so dirty and needed to scrub herself clean. This was the worse first day back to school she could ever have imagined. She wasn't sure how to handle the situation, she felt trapped. She turned the water hotter and scrubbed harder, making her skin red. Her thoughts traveled to Draco, why did he follow her, why was he wanting to know what happened to her, why did he care so much. She was so grateful for him knocking on Professor Warren's door when he had his hands around her neck, if Draco wasn't there he would have raped her for certain and she could only imagine what else. She slumped to a ball in the shower and cried until the water ran cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter. The story is so much more than what happened in this chapter.In other words this isn't the focus point of the whole story. PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place a few months after the final battle, the trio returns to Hogwarts to finish school and Lucius is becoming more powerful and with an army of Death Eaters a new threat washes not only over the wizarding world but the Muggle world also. Differences will have to be put aside for any chance of them surviving. I have big plans for this story. Draco/Ginny

Draco paced back and forth in his room for what seemed like hours after the incident with Ginny. He was livid at his father and how low he would stoop to end Harry. His father usually shared all his plans with Draco so he wondered why he didn't tell him there would be an undercover Death Eater teaching at Hogwarts. If Lucius didn't want him to know then that must have meant his father didn't trust him. Draco knew it was just a matter of time before he received a letter from his father about him being suspicious of Warren and how he basically defended Ginny. If not a letter then something much worse, Draco shuddered just at the thought of enduring the Cruciatus curse. This whole thing would be a bit easier if Ginny was willing to rat the Professor out and he couldn't do it without his father finding out it was him. He thought about trying to convince Ginny to talk to someone about what happened and if not, then he thought of going to her brother. He can't believe he was actually considering doing this, but was it to cover his own ass? Or was it for Ginny's benefit? He couldn't tell, but he did know that he knew Ginny was in danger and the next time she was alone with Warren she would be broken in more ways than one, that much he knew. He threw himself on his bed and let his mind wander over the situation again before he finally drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

____________________________________________________________

Ginny awoke the next morning feeling a little sore. She slipped out of bed and went into the bathroom and took a look in the mirror. Sure enough, she had a very noticeable bruise on her neck and then she looked and saw a bruise on her back from when she fell into Warren's desk. She used a concealment charm for the bruise on her neck and went back into the dorms to change. She was trying so hard to keep any thoughts at all out of her mind, she thought it best this way because she just couldn't handle it right now. She needed to put on her happy face or the trio would start asking questions. She knew if she had to she could vent to any of them, but she just couldn't bring herself to do that. She brushed her hair, grabbed her things and headed out of the portrait hole and down to breakfast. She was only walking for a few moments before she felt everyone's eyes on her as she passed. Eventually, Luna came walking up beside her.

"Hey Ginny"

"Oh hey Luna"

"You mind if we talk as we walk to breakfast?"

"No, of course not, what's up?"

"Hermione mentioned that you were ok about Harry and me-"

"Luna you don't have to have my permission to date Harry, of course you can, I'm so happy for you both, really, no tension or awkwardness I promise" Ginny said stopping in the hall and giving Luna a hug.

"Thanks Ginny, I-"

"Hey Weasley I didn't know you were a whore, good to know" said a Slytherin students walking past them and flicking a piece of Ginny's hair.

"What was that about?" Luna asked

Ginny felt her face go completely red and she completely started trembling from head to toe, she felt dizzy and nauseous and was trying with all her might not to cry right then and there.

"Ginny? Are you alright?" came Luna's voice, but Ginny couldn't focus it sounded like a muffled mess.

She looked around her again and there was everyone looking at her and whispering, pointing and laughing, guys coming up to her and tugging at her clothes teasingly and cracking jokes. She ran through the halls, leaving Luna behind and ran to the nearest girls' bathroom. She broke down into tears, how did everyone know about what happened? Why were they calling her a whore? Like she did something wrong? Who told everyone? The only people that knew was her and.......

Her tears suddenly became tears of anger as she ran from the girls' bathroom and down to the dungeons. She ran with such force and fierceness she didn't care to stop to listen to the inappropriate comments being thrown at her. She banged on the Slytherin common room portrait as hard as she could. An older Slytherin came out of the portrait hole and eyed Ginny up and down.

"Ah, Weasley, I see you make house calls as well," he smirked at her

"Fuck you!" she hissed

"Oooo feisty"

"WHERE'S MALFOY!" she yelled, pulling out her wand and pointing it at the Slytherins head

"Damn chill out, he's in the Head boy room down the hall," he said, holding his hands up to show he surrendered

She turned on her heel and stomped down the hall until she came to the Head boy dorm door and she pounded like she never pounded before. All the anger she felt she put into the knocks she slammed against the door. The door suddenly opened up and there stood Malfoy still in pajamas, hair a mess, he had dark circles under his eyes and he was pale and clammy.

"Weasley, What are you doing here?" he said rubbing his eyes

She walked into his room and slammed the door shut behind her and turned to him with such anger apparent in her face, "YOU TOLD EVERYONE!!!! YOUR SUCH A FUCKIN ASSHOLE YOU SELFISH INCONSIDERATE PRICK!"

"WOW what the fuck are you talking about," he said with a surprised look on his face.

"THE WHOLE SCHOOL HAS BEEN CALLING ME A WHORE ALL MORNING AND TEASING ME? THE ONLY OTHER PERSON THAT KNOWS ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED IS YOU!!! YOU!!! MALFOY!!!" she screamed poking him hard in the chest until he was backed up against the wall.

"LISTEN WEASLEY I DIDN'T FUCKIN TELL ANYONE ANYTHING ALRIGHT? I CAME STRAIGHT TO MY ROOM LAST NIGHT AND I JUST NOW WOKE UP FROM YOUR ONCE AGAIN BARBARIC ACTIONS!" he yelled back walking towards her.

She stopped to think for a second and a shiver came over her.

"If you didn't say anything then who did?" she started sobbing

"Warren most likely, he's a death eater after all; this is why you need to say something"

"NO, ABSOLUTELY NOT," she said, shaking her head and wiping her tears.

"Why though? He threatened to kill your family I get that, believe me, I do, I know what it's like to be forced into doing something when your family's lives are on the line, but this is too much for you to do on your own, you need to get him out of Hogwarts, what if he's doing this to other students, and not just that-" he stopped at this line he wasn't sure if he wanted to go there with her.

"What? What is it?" she asked, looking at him.

Draco walked over to the couch in front of the fireplace in his room and Ginny followed him over. He let out a long sigh before continuing. "I know my father is behind this, I didn't know anything about it, I know it's because I can't be trusted because I'm against everything my father is doing. This is a plan for Warren to get close enough to Harry and.........

"Kill him" Ginny finished in an almost inaudible whisper

"Yeah, but you're just something extra along the way, a perk as he would see it" Draco snarled at this comment, the hate for the man apparent in his voice.

"I need to get to potions" she said abruptly and stormed from the room.

________________________________________________________________

Potions went by smoothly; Draco being late due to the conversation he and Ginny had this morning. Charms class was as boring as ever and soon it was time for lunch. Ginny was sitting at the table trying to put something in her stomach when Ron, Harry and Hermione came walking over to her.

"Hey Gin, we need to talk" Ron whispered, sitting down across from her

"What's up guys?"

"Luna told us what happened this morning" Hermione said, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder

"Yeah, and people have been coming up to Harry and me saying some inappropriate things about you," said Ron angrily, "What's going on, why is everyone saying these things?"

Ginny couldn't help the tears that surfaced in her eyes and covered her face with her hands. She fought the rest of the tears back and wiped her face free of any former ones. "Listen you guys; I'm not sure why everyone's saying these things. Someone probably started a rumor." she said, trying to sound confident.

"Who would do such a thing?" Hermione asked sounding disgusted.

"I don't know, but whoever it is I'm going to kick the shit out of" said Ron, looking around the great hall daring someone to look at Ginny the wrong way.

As Hermione tried to calm Ron down Harry walked over to Ginny and sat down next to her, he gave her a small smile and a small hug and whispered in her ear. "Stop bottling everything up Gin, we love you and we're here to help you in any way we can, don't be afraid to tell us what's going on, ok?"

She looked at him teary eyed and gave a small nod.

"Well, we have Defense against the Dark Arts next so I guess let's start heading that way" said Hermione, leading the way.

Ginny was so nervous and scared for this next class. She was trembling and pale as ever. She thought she might actually need to stop and throw up from how nauseous she was. She was thinking about telling the trio about what happened, she was thinking about what she and Draco talked about this morning. Draco's father was behind all of this; it was so hard to even look at Draco without thinking about Lucius. Ginny knew Draco wasn't following in his father's footsteps, but still it was hard to know that the one person who knew what she had endured was the one person she couldn't stand the most. Was it that she couldn't really stand him? Something was off with him, that much she knew, he was hiding something she felt. Or was he just hiding in general? Who was Draco Malfoy, she thought to herself. She was quickly pulled from her thoughts when she heard yelling.

"Hey Potter, word on the street is your girlfriend is a whore, maybe you can share her some time and let us Slytherins get a turn, I'm sure she won't mind," said a seventh year Slytherin walking passed Ginny and slapping her books on the floor.

There were about five seventh year Slytherins surrounding her and the trio, the scene that played out in the next few moments seemed to have been in slow motion. Harry jumped on top of the Slytherin who made the comment and Ron attacked another who was trying to attempt to get Harry off his friend. Another Slytherin was holding Hermione back so she couldn't help and another pinned Ginny against the wall.

"FUCK YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT" Harry yelled as he wrestled with the other boy.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Ginny screamed, struggling to free herself from the other Slytherins grasp. She kneed him in the balls and he bent over in pain. She went to run over to help Hermione when another Slytherin grabbed her arms and held them behind her back. She whimpered in pain, tears falling freely from her face. The one Slytherin she kneed came over looking furious.

"YOU FUCKIN LITTLE BITCH" he yelled and backhanded her so hard she immediately tasted blood in her mouth.

"GINNY!" Ron yelled, trying to get up from under the Slytherin he was wrestling with.

Suddenly, everything happened so fast, the Slytherin that had just backhanded Ginny was roughly grabbed by the throat with such force and body slammed to the ground so hard you could hear his skull clearly crack open and a fist flying through the air repeatedly hitting the Slytherin in the face until he was gasping for life. Draco stood up over the Slytherin his hands dripping in blood, his breathing rapid, his eyes as cold as ice, he looked directly at the other Slytherin holding Ginny, who immediately released her and put his hands up to show he didn't mean any harm but Draco already grabbed him with both hands by his shirt and ran him into the stone wall. He repeatedly slammed the student against the wall until he lost consciousness and Draco threw him to the ground. The other three Slytherins went to make a run for it and Draco grabbed one of them by the collar of his shirt and threw him to the floor and started savagely beating him.

Draco suddenly felt two sets of arms on him; dragging him off of the student. "MALFOY, MALFOY STOP IT, STOP GET OFF YOUR GONNA KILL THEM!" he heard Hermione screaming and turned to see it was Harry and Ron who dragged him off of the Slytherin.

Harry and Ron just stared at him in shock, Draco looked at them and then the scene before him, there was blood everywhere. He looked at his hands and his clothes that were covered in it also. He then turned to Ginny, who was holding her face where she was slapped. She was crying and looking at him in complete disbelief as Hermione held her and was crying also. He felt disoriented, he had to get away and think for a second about what just happened and without saying anything he raced off down to his room.

McGonagall appeared through the crowd that had formed and was appalled at the scene before her. She looked around and surveyed the situation understanding what more than likely happened.

"EVERYONE GET BACK TO YOUR COMMON ROOMS UNTIL TOLD OTHERWISE, CLASSES ARE CANCELLED FOR THE REST OF THE DAY, FILCH GO GET MADAME POMPFREY AND YOU 4 MEET ME IN MY OFFICE NOW!" she said turning on her heel and leaving the scene.

_______________________________________________________________

Professor McGonagall stared at the five students, she called to her office, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco. She wasn't sure where to exactly begin, but she gave it a shot.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you aware of the serious injury you inflicted upon your peers?"

"But Professor they deserved it, they-

"Mr. Weasley, please remain quiet and only speak when I ask you to" she looked at Ron with a piercing stare.

"Now Mr. Malfoy I understand you were standing up for another as well as Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, but in cases like these you seek out a staff member and we will address the matter, you don't resort to violence. Hasn't there been enough of that these past few months?" she paused before continuing.

"Miss Weasley, Miss Granger you both may leave as you were victims in this altercation but as for you three boys, you will have detention for the next two weeks and Mr. Malfoy, you're lucky you're not expelled after the severity and force you put upon another student. I have spoken with Professor Warren and he thinks you deserve another chance and I must say if he didn't ask me personally to keep you in school you probably would have been on the train home today, so perhaps a thank you to him is in order" she said fiercely

"Of course" Draco mumbled through clenched teeth, his blood boiling.

Draco was just about to ask the question that's been bugging him since he first laid eyes on Warren, when, to his surprise Harry asked first, "Professor, may I ask where or how Professor Warren was found for the Defense against the Dark Arts position?"

McGonagall narrowed her eyes at such a question, but answered, "Well Mr. Potter not that it is any of the students business where our staff is picked from.....BUT.....being that it's you lot asking......He was highly recommended from the Ministry as well as Professor Talca"

Ginny and Draco looked at each other at this statement confusion apparent on both their faces. Even Harry had raised an eyebrow at this.

"Now I want you all to head to your dorms" They all started to head towards the door, "oh and guys" they turned to face their Headmistress, "stay the bloody hell out of trouble" they all gave a small nod and headed out the door. Draco took off towards his room and the trio and Ginny walked silently back to the common room.

"Guys, I'm going to go lay down I'm really tired" Ginny said

"Alright Gin, I'll come get you for dinner later" Said Hermione giving her friend a small smile.

Ginny headed up to bed and immediately fell asleep, she was so emotionally exhausted and her mind just shut down and sleep overcame her. Harry, Ron and Hermione still didn't know what happened with Ginny, she told McGonagall the same thing about someone starting a rumor but something still didn't fit.

Dinner went by pleasant enough; everyone was too busy talking about the fight earlier to think about the rumor of Ginny going around. She was thankful for that, but she noticed Draco wasn't at dinner tonight and she knew he was probably thinking about how he acted earlier. But as disbelieving as it seemed she felt protected in that moment, like nobody could hurt her. The way Draco attacked those Slytherins was like a mother protecting their young. She couldn't help but form a small smile on her face at the thought of this.

_________________________________________________________________

That night in the common room, Ginny headed to bed early and Harry and Ron started a game of wizard's chess as Hermione read a book. She laid the book on her lap and looked at Harry and Ron thoughtfully.

"Do you guys think Ginny is hiding something from us?" she said

"Pft, yeah, but she won't tell us, which I hate, I want her to be able to confide in us.......in me" said Ron, getting up from his game and slumping into the couch next to Hermione.

"She will when she's ready," said Harry, walking over to join them

"Yeah, well, when will that be? She's doing worse here, then she was at home"

"I don't know Ron but it's been two days and she's had a few horrible moments so she's probably just adjusting to everything, give her time" Hermione said lifting her book back up to read.

They sat there in silence for a few moments when there was a knock on the common room door. They all looked at each other. Who would be knocking on the Gryffindor common room door at this hour? Harry got up and walked over to the portrait hole and pushed the door open. A look of surprise washed over his face as he saw Draco Malfoy standing before him.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" he asked surprised

"I need to talk to you..........its urgent" he said, looking both ways down the hall to make sure nobody saw him standing outside of the Gryffindor common room.

There was a pause before Harry answered him, "ok, come in," he said leading the way back into the common room.

Ron and Hermione saw Draco walk in and they looked at each other confused.

"What's Malfoy doing here?" Ron asked, sounding less angry than Draco thought he would

"He said he needs to talk to us........and that it's urgent" Harry said glaring at Draco.

They all sat down on the couches in front of the fire, awkwardness and tension like no other filled the room.

"Listen, I know I'm the last person you guys want to see, but......" Draco trailed off, he thought about how angry Ginny would be with him for telling them what happened. He thought about what the consequences would be if he blew his father's precious plans, but he was ready to accept it, he didn't want to see anyone else get hurt.

"But what?" Hermione asked eagerness in her voice

Draco sighed

"It's about Ginny isn't it?" Hermione asked

Draco looked up at her and then to Harry and he slowly nodded.

"WHAT ABOUT GINNY, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Ron shouted, trying to get up from the couch but Hermione held him back down.

"Ron, please, why would Malfoy do something to Ginny and then come tell us about it?" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

Ron just glared at Draco.

Draco shook his head with annoyance, "Anyway, listen Potter, Professor Warren, he's a Death Eater"

This caught all three of their attentions as feelings and memories of the war just months ago clouded their minds and the mere thought of knowing there was a death eater teaching at Hogwarts. Harry stood up at this news, "What! Are you sure?"

"Positive, I had a feeling I knew him from somewhere and I finally figured it out the night Ginny was..........." he stopped himself; he wasn't sure how to say this.

"The night Ginny was what?" Ron asked almost sounding scared of what was coming

Draco ran his hand through his hair and regained his voice, "The night I had my detention Ginny was.......she was sexually assaulted by Warren"

"WHAT!" they all yelled in unison

"THAT SICK FUCK IS GOING TO PAY FOR THIS" Ron yelled, making his way to leave in search of his professor

"NO, WEASLEY WAIT!" Draco jumped off the couch and tried holding him back.

"WAIT, FOR WHAT? WHY? ARE YOU WORKING WITH HIM MALFOY"

"WHAT? SERIOUSLY WEASLEY, JUST WAIT A DAMN SECOND FOR ME TO-

"NO WAY MALFOY, YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH THESE PAST FEW YEARS DON'T YOU THINK, AND WHY DIDN'T GINNY TELL US, DID YOU FORCE HER NOT TO?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GETTING AT WEASLEY" Draco drawled with menace in his voice

"GUY STOP IT, RON SIT BACK DOWN NOW! " Hermione yelled squeezing between the two of them.

"Hermione are you sticking up for him? He's a death eater, he is probably working alongside this sicko" Ron spat over Hermione's shoulder.

"ARE YOU FUCKIN SERIOUS WEASLEY, I TOLD YOU GUYS TO PREVENT MORE PEOPLE FROM GETTING HURT" he yelled, stepping closer to Ron to get in his face making Hermione almost squished between the two of them.

"OH REALLY, THAT'S FUNNY SINCE THERE'S THREE STUDENTS BEATEN HALF TO DEATH IN THE HOSPITAL WING" Ron shouted getting even closer to Draco ready to attack.

"I'D BE GLAD TO MAKE IT FOUR INSTEAD WEASLEY IF YOU DON'T BACK OFF"

"YOU WOULD JUST LOVE THAT WOULDN'T YOU, YOU THRIVE FOR BLOODSHED JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER"

This was enough for Draco to snap and they started to go at it when they heard Ginny's voice ring out

"STOP IT!!"

They all turned to look at Ginny; she had tears coming down her face. She had overheard the whole conversation. They all stood there not sure of what to say. She looked angry, infuriated with rage. Ron was the first to speak.

"Ginny, why didn't you tell us what Warren did?" he sounded close to tears.

In a few short strides Ginny brought her hand up and slapped Draco so hard across his face with all her might

"HOW DARE YOU! I BEGGED YOU NOT TO SAY ANYTHING AND YOU DID ANYWAY! HOW COULD YOU!!" she screamed slapping him repeatedly until he grabbed her hands and held them down

"HOW COULD I NOT? ARE YOU SERIOUS? LOOK AT WHAT'S HAPPENING. YOU CAN'T KEEP THIS A SECRET" he yelled back, letting her arms go.

"Ginny, why does Malfoy know about this and we don't?" Harry asked sounding hurt.

"It wasn't like that Harry, he was there when it happened, he was trying to get to me when I screamed for help, if Draco wasn't there Warren would have.......finished the job, he didn't rape me if that's what you're all wondering, but he did touch me inappropriately, and he pinned me against the wall by my throat threatening to kill me right then and there if I didn't agree that I wouldn't say anything. That's when I saw his Dark Mark. He threatened to have my family killed if anyone found out," she sobbed sitting on the couch as Hermione wrapped her arms around her and couldn't help her own tears that escaped.

"Malfoy wanted to tell someone, but I asked him not to" she choked out.

"I just didn't want anyone else to get hurt" Draco whispered.

"Come on Ginny, let's go upstairs and wash your face," said Hermione, leading Ginny up to the girls' bathroom.

Harry, Ron and Draco just all stood there for a moment. They all were on the same side now it seemed. Were they though? Draco didn't know what he was, he was a mess is what he was, he was no good to anyone, he just made things worse it seemed. He tried to do the right thing tonight and Ginny was mad with him and Ron accused him of being a part of the attack.

"Malfoy, why are you helping Ginny?" Harry asked suddenly.

Draco just stared at him for a moment, "I don't know, but I do know that I want to go over everything before my father finds out it was me that blew his death eaters cover, once he finds out it's me I'm not sure what's going to happen."

Ron and Harry exchanged looks of surprise; did Draco Malfoy just risk his own well-being to help Ginny? Was Lucius that low that he would kill his own son? Many thoughts ran through Harry's head with everything happening so fast.

"Are you listening?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, go ahead" Harry said, shaking all thoughts aside to make room for the important information Draco was about to give him.

Draco shared with them his father's plans and why Warren was at the school. He shared about how his father left him out of the plan involving Warren. He then went on to explain how his father had been leading the other death eaters and what kind of raids his father had planned and who the targets were. Any and all information he had, he gave to Harry and Ron, it was now or never.

"Malfoy, why are you telling us all of this?" Ron asked.

"Because Weasley, the more you know, the more you have an advantage."

"No, I mean, why are you helping us?"

Draco just gave him a sneer and looked away, he then stood up and started pacing the room, "I want to be free of my father. Do you know what it's like to live an entire life that's been planned out for you? To be forced into doing things you never could see yourself doing? I hate my father for what he made me become, and every day I think about the things I've done and the pain I've caused. I was a coward, I was weak, I still am, there's nothing left for me in this life so if I can do something halfway decent before my father kills me then so be it"

Harry gave him an understanding nod and Ron did the same.

"What do we do about Warren?" Ron asked

"I personally want him dead, but not sure if we'll be able to pull that off, so we might need to take the chance of telling McGonagall, but then if we do that then we need to worry about a threat on your parents-

"Why is everyone yelling?" came a small voice from the boys' dorms.

The three of them turned to see a first year Gryffindor rubbing his eyes and yawning. Apparently he woke up during the argument.

"Nothing you little-"

Harry cut Draco off quickly, "Don't worry about it Michael we're just talking," he said, giving the young student a friendly smile. The kid nodded and ran back upstairs. "Honestly, Malfoy, really, to a first year?" Harry said sitting down.

Draco rolled his eyes, "They're an annoying bunch, is what they are," Ron and Harry gave a small laugh at this then Draco continued, "I got to get back down to my dorm and discussing this further in the common room is a bad idea, meet me at my dorm room during lunch tomorrow, its private and we can talk further there" they both agreed and Draco started to head out.

"Oh, and Malfoy" came Harry's voice and he turned around to look at him, "I'm glad you beat the shit out of those Slytherins" Draco smirked at this and started walking away looking back and simply saying "Me too" and then he disappeared through the portrait hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place a few months after the final battle, the trio returns to Hogwarts to finish school and Lucius is becoming more powerful and with an army of Death Eaters a new threat washes not only over the wizarding world but the Muggle world also. Differences will have to be put aside for any chance of them surviving. I have big plans for this story. Draco/Ginny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: VIOLENCE

The next morning Ginny woke up and lay in bed for a good hour before she got up. She thought about everything that happened since she got on the train to Hogwarts. It was only her third day here and she had been through more emotional and physical trauma then one could take. She was angry at first about Draco telling the trio, but she actually felt a bit better now that they knew but she was scared for her family now. Not that anyone actually came forward and accused Warren of anything yet, but when it finally did come about she knew she would have to fear for her family's lives and her own. She quickly showered and got dressed and made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast. She sat down with Harry, Ron and Hermione, who all looked at her with sadness in their eyes.

"Guys, please don't do this, please act normal, because I'm just going to feel weird if you stare at me and treat me like a fragile child" she said putting some food on her plate.

"Sorry Ginny, I think we are all just still a bit surprised and well, we're worried about you, worried about how this is going to play out" Hermione said taking Ron's hand in her own.

"I know, and I am too; hopefully when we meet Malfoy for lunch we can come up with a plan" she said taking a bite of toast.

"I haven't even seen him this morning yet" Harry said, looking around the Great Hall in case he may have missed him.

"Well being late seems to be his routine lately" Ginny said, taking a sip of juice.

"Do you think we should send mom and dad a letter Ginny, about what happened?" asked Ron sounding a bit nervous.

"NO! Definitely not, not yet anyway, this is the last thing they need to hear right now" she said pleadingly.

He nodded at her and they finished breakfast. They all headed to potions with Slughorn where Draco still never showed up. The first two days he was late for potions and now he doesn't show up at all, he must not be on Slughorn's good side Ginny joked to herself. They made their way to charms with Flitwick next and still Draco didn't show up; Ginny was starting to get a bit worried, although why was she worried about Draco? It's not like she cared about him or anything, she couldn't stomach him.......right? She refused to let her thoughts take into another world and turned to Harry. "Well it's lunch time and he's still nowhere to be found, should we just assume to go to his dorm?"

"Yeah, I guess lets head down there and see what's up"

Walking down to the dungeons all Ginny could think about was their Defense against the Dark Arts class that was in a little while. She had a sour stomach just thinking of seeing Warren's face again. She wanted to be as far away as possible from him when she got to class, but she knew he would maneuver his way over to her. The good thing though is she knew he wasn't stupid enough to try anything in a room full of students, at least she thought anyway. They finally reached the Head boy dorm door and Harry gave a few knocks. ........No answer. He looked at the rest of them and then gave another knock this time calling out "MALFOY?"

"I'm going to kill him if he set us up as a part of some plan" Ron said angrily

"Ron, please stop it, you're always over thinking everything" Ginny spat

Harry pounded again on the door in another attempt to try and get Malfoy's attention if he was even in his dorm.

Draco eyes eased open, his vision blurry, his body sore and his head pounding. Where was he? He opened his eyes a bit more trying to better adjust his vision when he saw underneath his bed. Was he on the floor? He blinked a few more times before he realized that he was in his dorm room on the hardwood floor between the bed and the couch. He tried to move, but his body ached so badly, every joint was screaming in pain. His mind went back to last night when his father pulled one of his mind games on him performed the Cruciatus curse on him. He had a feeling it was coming when he felt a light burning where his Dark Mark was and a slight headache which is usually what happens right before his father invades his mind. This was a bad episode, but definitely not the worst. He lost consciousness after a while and was just now coming around. What time was it? He thought to himself.

Then he heard three rapid knocks on the door, he lifted his head from the floor and wondered who would be at his door, he thought of his father or Warren for a moment. He sat up as much as his body rejected and fought through the pain. He winced at his throbbing head and his stiff back. Then he heard the knock again followed by his name, wait, that's Potter, what is he doing here? Then his mind finally played catch up and he glanced at the clock on the wall and saw it was lunch time, "FUCK" he said to himself realizing he missed two classes this morning. He grabbed the couch and pulled himself up and stood on wobbly legs and made his way to the door. He was just about there when Harry pounded even louder this time.

"I guess he's not here" Hermione whispered.

Then they heard the lock on the door click open and Draco opened the door.

"Hey, sorry I must have overslept" he said, turning around and walking back into the dorm and sitting on the couch.

They all looked at him wide-eyed and walked in, closing the door behind them.

"What happened to you?" Ginny asked, walking over to him.

"What do you mean?"

"You have blood all over your face and shirt" Harry said walking over.

"Not to mention you look like the walking dead" Ron added.

Draco touched his hand to his nose and saw he was bleeding; he forgot to do a mirror check before answering the door and didn't get a chance to clean himself up from the side effects of the Curse his Father used on him. Before he could get up Hermione came walking over with a wet towel. "Here," she said, handing it to him.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"Lucius did this?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, but it's nothing I'm not use to, he's learned new tricks you see; now he can Crucio me whenever and wherever I am. Warren must've told him I stood up for Weaslette here and my father is trying to keep me in line I guess, or just torture me until I have enough balls to off myself" he said holding the rag to his nose.

"He can't get away with this, it's inhumane" Ginny whispered.

Draco looked at her, he saw the cut on her lip from the fight yesterday and the light bruise that was around her neck. She stared back at him and then he spoke. "This needs to end today."

"But how?" Hermione asked.

"The whole thing is more complicated than I thought, after McGonagall said that Warren was highly recommended by the Ministry it must mean Lucius is either using the Imperius curse to get his pawns in place or someone in the Ministry is an undercover Death Eater" Harry explained

"Yeah, I was thinking about that too, I also thought about Talca, do you think she's a death eater also?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure, she seems fine to me, normal, but that doesn't really mean anything," said Hermione, taking the rag from Draco and re-rinsing it for him.

She walked back over to him and handed him the rag back, she stared at him for a moment. "Draco, why do you think Warren made McGonagall keep you in school if he thought you were a threat of blowing his cover?"

"Honestly, if I picked up anything from being my father's son, I think I'm officially out, I gave my Father more than enough reason to suspect ill never follow the death eater ways and after Warren relayed the message to him he was certain. Now Warren is one of the top Death Eaters under my Father, he wouldn't have Warren here at Hogwarts if he wasn't good at what he did?"Draco said looking around at them.

"So what are you saying?" Ron asked, waiting in anticipation for the answer.

"I think Warren is planning an attack here at Hogwarts, he wants Harry dead and there are plenty of other targets here at the school. If I could find a way to lead Death Eaters into Hogwarts, then I'm positive Warren can too, unless he's doing this alone. He's cunning and he's fast and most of all he shows no mercy."

"Would he be that stupid to start an all out fight right here in front of all these people?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know" Draco said, looking down at the bloody rag in his hands.

"Well, we have Defense against the Dark Arts next, and we all need to act as if none of us know, you got that Ron?" Harry said looking at his best mate. He knew Ron's temper was going to be an issue, especially when he saw Warren directly.

Ron hesitated for a moment, but then nodded.

"Alright, he won't try anything in front of all of us there Ginny" Harry told her, wrapping her up in a hug.

She was so nervous, she was paler then ever and her stomach was in knots. Draco came back over from washing up and they all headed to Defense against the Dark Arts. Draco walked with Ginny a bit behind the trio and he chanced a side look at her. She happened to be doing the same thing and they locked eyes and she gave him a small smile. "Uh, listen, I'm sorry I slapped you last night, I was just-"

"Nah, it's ok, I'm use to you acting like a barbarian these days anyway." he joked and she gave a small laugh.

They walked in silence for a few more moments before Ginny spoke again, "Maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey?" she said, noticing he was still a bit sore from the curse he endured.

"No," he said rather short which Ginny took as an answer she wouldn't argue against.

They finally arrived at Warren's classroom and went inside. There were only a few students there so far so they all took their seats. Draco and Ginny took a seat in front of Harry and Ron and Hermione sat next to Luna across from them. Ginny gave a nervous sigh and Ron leaned forward and whispered to her, "It's ok Gin, we're right here" and she nodded that she understood.

Professor Warren came out of his office as the rest of the students took their seats and he glanced around the room for a moment with a menacing smile etched upon his face. His eyes lingered on the group of students sitting in the back.

"Ah, there are my star pupils" he said strolling over to them.

It was with that one sentence that the five of them knew that he was aware that they all knew about him and what he did and now he was toying with them to see who would break first like he found some sort of amusement in the situation. Draco always knew Warren was a twisted man, but was appalled to witness it. He leaned over Ginny and Draco's desk and gave the widest smile he could muster up.

"You two must be very excited for class today," he said with such sarcasm that Draco was sure Ron would be on top of the Professor any second. Warren strode back to the front of the class. "Alright, today we will be learning how to block spells, surely you all are familiar with some of these by now, after all, you need to learn to defend yourselves these days, you just never know who you can trust" He said slowly, his eyes resting on Draco who was sneering back at him.

"Alright, so everybody up and let's clear these desks out of the way," he said, flicking his wand and pushing all the desks aside as the students walked to the center of the room.

Harry whispered to Draco as he walked past, "He's testing us" and Draco gave a small nod to show he agreed.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting an uneasy feeling right now" Hermione whispered to them.

"Let's split up into pairs, Miss Weasley why don't we practice a duel together?" Warren said with a bright but malicious smile.

Ginny's body completely froze, she was sure she would vomit at any moment, her legs started to tremble and she went to take a step forward when Ron spoke.

"Professor, I'd love to have a go if that's alright?" Ron said, trying to hide the anger in his voice

Professor Warren gave an evil smirk at this and glared from Ron to Ginny, "Of course Mr. Weasley, I'd be honored" he said with such malice, not taking his eyes off of Ginny the whole time he spoke. "The rest of you pair up and practice the Protego spell," he said a bit more angry than he should have.

Harry immediately paired with Draco and Hermione with Ginny.

"He's pissed, he's up to something" Draco said, throwing a spell at Harry, who blocked it with no problem.

"Keep alert I wouldn't be surprised if he totally snapped at any minute" Harry said, throwing a few spells Draco's way that he easily side stepped or blocked with a spell.

Hermione was keeping a watchful eye on the duel between Ron and Warren, she saw Warren throw a curse at Ron, who yelled out the Protego protection spell, but Warren's spell flew right through the barrier and flew past Ron's arm just skimming it. She stared wide eyed as she saw Ron fall to his knees and she ran over to him.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT PROFESSOR?" Ron yelled, holding his arm and seeing he had a bad burn.

"Oh, looks like you didn't use your protection charm in time," he said like it was no big deal, "Guess you need more practice Mr. Weasley" he said walking back over to his position for another go.

"I watched Ron from over there Professor and he had his barrier up way before you shot a spell at him" Hermione said harshly as Harry, Draco and Ginny rushed over to see if Ron was alright.

"Really, Miss Granger? Then how do you suppose my spells got through?" he said chuckling

"I've only seen certain Dark Magic able to penetrate a Protego charm............Professor" she said accusingly with much smugness.

The edges of Warren's smile twitched a bit at this and he started pacing the classroom. The other students felt the tension in the room grow and all huddled in the corner of the room away from the awkwardness of the situation.

"My my Miss Granger, you really are a fuckin know-it-all now aren't you?"

"Don't be stupid Warren, not in front of all these students" Draco said

Warren just laughed at this, he laughed for a good few moments and then a sinister smile stretched across his face. At this point most of the students left the classroom scared by the altercations going down between their Professor and the others.

"Draco, Draco, Draco, you have no idea that you're on the losing side, you're a fool, even if I die the plans Lucius has for you and your new clan of friends here is far much worse. You will beg for death, I promise you that" Warren said as he pulled a dagger out from behind his back. He flipped it about like it was a normal thing, like tossing around a handball; he was completely laid back which made Draco feel much more uneasy. Warren then stopped and looked at the group before him, "MORRIS!!!" he yelled over his shoulder and his office door opened and five other Death eaters came walking out, everyone's wands were drawn at this point. Ron went to stand up from his kneeling position when Professor Warren spoke, "No, please Mr. Weasley don't get up," he drawled as he swiftly threw the dagger right into Ron's leg.

Ron screamed in pain and fell to the floor, and spells flew throughout the room. Harry flipped over a table and dragged Ron behind it as Draco ran to take cover behind a nearby wall. Hermione and Ginny went to make a run for the door when a Death eater shot a spell at them. Hermione started dueling with the Death eater and Ginny saw Warren smirk at her and she ripped the door open and ran into the hall.

"POTTER, WE NEED TO GET TO GINNY!" Draco yelled in-between spells. He threw a binding charm at one of the Death eaters who fell to the floor squirming and Harry threw a Stupify curse at another causing him to fall into a heap on the ground. Hermione was still battling with one, he had her pinned down on the floor and she was kicking and screaming to get away when Ron shot a forceful spell his way knocking him against the wall. The other two Death eaters followed Warren into the hall after Ginny.

"Granger, stay here with Weasley" Draco called over his shoulder as he and Harry quickly followed them into the hallway.

Ginny ran as fast as she could, she saw a spell fly just past her head and hit the stone wall in front of her causing a bunch of stone and debris to explode everywhere. She put her arms over her face to protect herself and then turned to see Warren was approaching her fast. She went to run down another nearby hall when he shot another spell, shattering a window above her and a nearby pillar to bust into pieces.

"GINNY!" she heard Harry yell for her. She frantically looked around to find a different way to get away, but she was cornered. She pulled out her wand and threw a few spells towards Warren, he just laughed and side stepped each one. Draco and Harry were almost to Ginny, but the other two Death eaters were delaying them getting to her. Warren quickly disarmed Ginny and grabbed her by her hair and threw her against the wall.

"I'm starting to think if you're more trouble than your worth you filthy blood traitor," he backhanded her and Ginny lost her balance from the force of the smack.

She was breathing so rapidly at this point, she was shaking from head to toe with fear, with rage. She wasn't going down without a fight and she turned back to him and punched him with every ounce of her being. She was pleased when she was met with the sight of blood running from his nose. But as pleased as she was to see him bleed she quickly shivered in fear when he smiled at her so sadistically and roughly grabbed her around the throat and started choking her. He slammed her head against the wall roughly and she immediately was disoriented, she was dizzy and her vision blurred. She felt him touch her thighs and grab at her clothes. She felt him prying her legs to open and he touched her breast and groped her. She was on the floor now, and he was on top of her, she knew what was coming. Her mind raced, her arms reaching and stretching out for anything to help her. She heard her name being called in the distance she tried to call out. Her hand connected with something on the floor and she immediately grabbed it and brought it up to Warren's chest. All she saw was blood after that, she felt it splatter on her face and drip all over her clothes. She felt the man on top of her fall limp and not move. She looked to her right to see what she could use and found it was a shard of glass from the window that broke that she had plunged into Warren's chest.

She started to panic; she tried pushing him off of her. She heard screaming in the background. She heard a few spells fly by and more debris flying around. She heard footsteps running over to her and heard her name being screamed. She saw Harry and Draco run over to her, they had scrapes and cuts all over their faces and body but they seemed unfazed by them. Harry and Draco quickly grabbed Warren off of her and she scrambled back into a ball against the wall and hugged her knees to her chest. Tears streaming down her face, but no sound. Her eyes were wide with shock and there was nothing readable in them. Hermione and Ron reached the scene and Hermione let out a shocking gasp.

Draco was the first to get to Ginny; he kneeled down in front of her and looked her over, "Hey, it's ok Ginny, look at me its ok now."

Her body was trembling; she ran her hand over her face to wipe away any tears and ran her hand through her hair when she took notice of the blood all over her hands and clothes. She held both her hands out and was shaking. She looked up at Draco and he saw her face and hair was covered in Warren's blood. He looked down from her for a moment and then to Harry, who seemed to be a bit in shock himself at the site. Draco quickly took off his robe and started wiping the blood from Ginny's face and hands. Harry quickly regained himself and knelt down beside her and helped Draco try and wipe off as much blood as they could.

"Granger, get over here" Draco demanded.

She ran over and put her arms around Ginny, "I'll help her clean up" Hermione said through her own tears sliding down her face, "Will you help Ron to the hospital wing? I'll bring Ginny there after" she said, trying to keep herself from breaking down.

Harry and Draco nodded as Hermione helped Ginny up from the floor and lead her back to Gryffindor tower.

________________________________________________________________

Draco and Harry sat with Ron in the hospital wing waiting for Hermione and Ginny to get there. They were also waiting for McGonagall to come back. When the Headmistress was made aware of the scene she immediately sprang into action and took care of one of the Death Eaters that Harry and Draco were having trouble getting past to get to Ginny. Harry and Draco told the Headmistress about everything that happened with Warren and then McGonagall immediately took off after to have a meeting with the Ministry and with the Order........Well whatever was left of the order. She told Harry, Ron and Draco not to leave the hospital wing until she came back to speak with them. She had the five Death eaters that Warren had hiding out in his office sent off to Azkaban and Warren's body was sent off with the Ministry officials when they arrived at the scene. Harry, Ron and Draco were asked if they would answer questions and McGonagall made it clear that she would be handling all questions and to stay clear away from her students.

Hermione and Ginny walked into the hospital wing and Hermione walked Ginny over to the bed next to Ron's and then she turned to see that Madame Pomfrey already had Ron's leg bandaged and Harry and Draco's cuts and bruises taken care of. Madame Pomfrey immediately came running over to Ginny and started looking her over. She had bruises around her neck, on her face and on her upper thighs. She had a split lip and a concussion. Madame Pomfrey healed her lip and bruises and then demanded she take a Dreamless sleep potion. Ginny didn't speak at all she just took it and laid down. Nobody spoke, it was completely silent. What was there left to say? Draco was glad Warren didn't get the chance to go any further with Ginny; the thought of it just angered him even more. McGonagall came walking into the hospital wing at that moment and they all just looked down at the floor, each lost in their own thoughts.

McGonagall surveyed the group before her and she couldn't help but feel her heart sink a bit. This was bringing up so many memories from the battle a few months ago and she never thought she would be standing before a group of young adults that she watched grow up throughout the years looking so defeated. She cleared her throat before she spoke.

"Mr. Weasley your parents have been informed of the situation and will be here in the morning"

Ron gave a small nod

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy I have a full investigation in swing of how Professor Warren came to be highly recommended for the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts but I think we both have a pretty good idea of how. And I am also doing the same for Professor Talca"

Harry and Draco nodded at this news.

McGonagall walked over to the bed Ginny was asleep in and stared down at the sleeping girl and she gave out a sad sigh. "I'm glad you're all alright, heaven knows we have had far more than enough bloodshed these past few months and we have lost so many........" she trailed off and sat down on the chair next to Ginny's bed and patted Ginny's arm. "The truth is you lot and the order is the only kind of family I have left in this world and it looks like we may be right back in another war again." She said looking up at Draco with a sad look in her eyes.

Draco couldn't even look at anyone in the room, it was his Father causing all of this, why was he even here with them? Did he think they were all going to be buddy buddy now? He didn't need anyone honestly; he quickly got up and stormed from the hospital wing.

McGonagall let out another sigh at his departure and then stood up and turned to the trio, "With Warren gone now I am hoping we can get things back to normal with the school year. Let's forget about those two weeks of detention shall we? And be patient with Miss Weasley when she wakes up, she just went through a horrific ordeal." McGonagall walked out of the hospital wing with what seemed like tears in her eyes.

_______________________________________________________

Draco threw open his dorm door and slammed it shut, he paced for a good few minutes just thinking. He was full of rage, so many emotions, he was furious with his father and the things he was doing to innocent people and what he did to him. Then Draco thought about how he hated himself more for what he had become. A nobody, worthless, a coward, nothing more than a pawn waiting to be moved into position and when he couldn't do that the right way than what was left for him? He threw whatever he could find across the room, he pounded his fists on the wall until there was a hole. He screamed in anger, in self defeat, in frustration. He didn't deserve any sort of happiness he deserved death and even that probably was too good for him. He went into his side table draw and pulled out a pocket knife his father had given him and he walked into the bathroom. He looked in that damn mirror again, the one that always made him see how pathetic he truly was.

"Look at yourself. What are you doing?" he mumbled to himself holding the blade to his wrist over the bathroom sink.

He was struggling to think, struggling to decide if this is the right choice. Is this the right way to handle things? Of course it wasn't but what did it matter, he wasn't important anymore, not that he ever was. He failed in everything he ever attempted; he couldn't even cut his wrists without rethinking it.

"You're a fuckin coward, you're a fuckin coward, look at your pathetic self," he whispered through his rapid breaths, trying to hold back the tears that he dared not to shed.

He looked up into the mirror and saw his eyes glaze over and without a second thought pushed the blade against his skin and sliced it open watching the blood drip into the sink and slowly make its way down the drain. He brought the blade to his throat and went to make a quick swipe when he stopped, he couldn't do it.

His hand was trembling. "Just do it, you'll be glad you did," he mumbled, "Come on."

He brought the blade to his neck again and pushed it against his throat, he was shaking uncontrollably now and then he clenched his teeth and let out a frustrated scream and threw the knife across the bathroom. He dropped to his knees and rested his forehead on the cold floor, his rapid breathing slowing down.

"What do I do with myself?" he whispered and laid there on the bathroom floor letting his mind take him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE REVIEW, ALL FEEDBACK IS MUCH APPRECIATED!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place a few months after the final battle, the trio returns to Hogwarts to finish school and Lucius is becoming more powerful and with an army of Death Eaters a new threat washes not only over the wizarding world but the Muggle world also. Differences will have to be put aside for any chance of them surviving. I have big plans for this story. Draco/Ginny

The next morning Mr. And Mrs. Weasley arrived at Hogwarts and immediately Mrs. Weasley wrapped both her children up in her arms. She cried when she saw Ginny's face, she saw how broken she was already. She held Ginny in her arms for what seemed like hours just whispering that everything would be ok in her ear. Ginny sobbed in her mother's arms, she forgot what it was like to let her emotions out and to have her mother hold her. She hadn't let any emotions out to her parents since the final battle, of course a sob here and there, but to just release everything finally made her feel a bit lighter.

Later that day Mr. And Mrs. Weasley stayed for dinner and we're speaking with McGonagall at the head table.

"Minerva, we know Hogwarts is safe, we wouldn't dream of pulling Ginny or Ron out, this matter was different. They need to be here, I think it's good they get out of the Burrow, especially Ginny" Molly said after giving the Headmistress a friendly hug.

"Oh, thank you Molly, it is just sad to see more students leave after we have only just been open a few days. We are down to under 100 students now," she sighed shaking her head. "Albus would be so disappointed."

"Nonsense Minerva, he would be glad that the school is opened again to the students and I'm sure things will blow over and the school will be full of life by next year again. There are just a few hiccups we need to work through." Arthur said patting McGonagall on the hand.

McGonagall noticed Draco walking into dinner and watched him take a seat, she turned her gaze to Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. "I need to figure out what to do with Draco, Lucius is sure to strike at any time after his son's betrayal, there's only so much I can do to try and protect him until the holiday break comes, then who knows what will happen."

Draco wasn't aware of how much his name was being thrown around between the Order members, after he stood against his father and Voldemort during the final battle it was clear he wanted out of the death eater role, but when he went back to his father's side out of fear they still questioned where his loyalties lay. McGonagall backed Draco up and she knew Dumbledore would have also and she was surer now than ever that he could be trusted after he stood up for Ginny Weasley. They just needed a place to have him stay that was safe enough where Lucius would have trouble finding him. Lucius wanted Draco dead just as much as Harry because of his betrayal. It was more of a personal vendetta now. He would destroy anything in Draco's life that brought him any satisfaction or joy in any way. Lucius wanted his son to suffer before he ended his life.

Molly and Arthur looked at each other and exchanged an understanding look. "Minerva no worries, Draco can stay with us during the holidays at the Burrow, we have more advanced wards up this time, so he would be well protected I assure you" Arthur said.

McGonagall couldn't help the small smirk that came to her face, "That would be a great idea, except making him agree to do that is another story, I suppose we will address is when the time comes" she smiled at them.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said their goodbyes to everyone and headed back to the Burrow. Ginny and the trio walked back to Gryffindor tower and turned in for the night, hoping that the next day would be better than the previous few days.

_______________________________________________________________________

Classes were cancelled again the next day as the one hall was being repaired from the attack the other day and some parents that were informed of what occurred immediately withdrew their kids from the school saying it was too dangerous. The Great Hall during this morning's breakfast was the barest that Ginny had ever seen. She glanced at the Slytherin table and noticed about seven students altogether not counting Draco who wasn't there. She sighed and looked down at her food just pushing her eggs around.

"Ginny you need to try to eat something" Hermione said in a caring tone.

"Yeah, I know Hermione!" she snapped.

Hermione looked taken aback and Ginny felt bad at the way she acted, "I'm sorry, Hermione, I didn't mean to snap, I've just got a lot on my mind, I know you're just looking out for me" she said looking over at the Slytherin table again.

Harry put his arm around her and rubbed her back "its ok Gin we understand"

Ginny's body tensed up and squirmed away from Harry's arm and slid down a bit away from him, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" she said loudly.

Harry looked like he had been kicked in the gut with the look of hurt that was planted on his face. Ginny immediately felt horrible about how she just acted. "I'm sorry, I just can't...............I'm going to take a walk" she quickly said and took off out of the Great Hall.

"I should've known better" Harry said to himself.

"Oh Harry, don't beat yourself up over that, she's just really sensitive right now" Hermione said

He gave a small nod and they finished their breakfast and then Hermione took off to the library while Harry and Ron went to pay Hagrid a visit.

______________________________________________________________

Ginny walked down the hallways of Hogwarts noticing how bare they were. She didn't know why, but she felt so annoyed, so lost, she didn't know what to do with herself. She felt like everyone was staring at her still, like they could see through her clothes; thinking she was some slut begging for attention. She felt dirty, she was showering twice a day because she couldn't get the dirty feeling off of her. Every time she closed her eyes she could see Warren's blood all over her and then she would have nightmares reliving the whole ordeal.

She was lost in her thoughts and turned a corner and slammed into a seventh yeah Slytherin. He glared at her and Ginny's body froze in place, "Watch where you're going Weasley!" He spat. She just kept staring at him, scared that something bad was going to happen any moment.

"Well?" he said, sounding annoyed.

She just continued to stare at him, her eyes wide. He rolled his eyes and pushed past her mumbling "Stupid bitch". Ginny ran down the hall and around a corner and stopped and leaned her head back against the wall. Her breathing was heavy, her heart racing, she was gasping for air. She started crying and slid down the wall into a ball just sobbing. She was sick of feeling scared, she felt like the walls were closing in on her, like at any moment someone was going to reach out and grab her. She felt so vulnerable; she didn't know how she would ever feel safe again.

"Ginny? Are you alright?"

Ginny looked up to see Luna standing in front of her. Ginny nodded, she wished Luna would go away. She didn't want to talk about what happened to her or what it was that was making her feel this way. She also didn't feel like lying either she just wanted to cry here without people asking her every few seconds if she was ok. No, of course she wasn't. She knew Luna didn't know any of this and felt bad for being so distant.

"Yeah, Luna, I got to go" She said getting up and walking quickly in any direction that was away from people.

She didn't know why she was walking down to the dungeons, something in her mind told her to go there. She didn't know why she was getting ready to knock on his door. She hadn't spoken to him since before Warren attacked her. Her mind went back to that day when Draco was wiping her face and hands off using his robes. The way he told her it was going to be ok, the day he took down those three Slytherins, she felt safe, and she felt protected. She knocked rapidly on his door and then again and again. He opened the door and was surprised to see her standing there. Her eyes filled with tears as she walked into his room without a word. He closed the door and turned to see her sitting on the couch in front of the fire he had just started. He walked over to her and sat down on a nearby chair. There was silence for a few moments.

"Where have you been? Why haven't you been to breakfast? Why haven't you spoken to any of us? Or to me?" she asked suddenly sounding hurt.

Draco was taken aback at the slew of questions she demanded answers to. He didn't know what to say.

"Why does it matter?"

She looked at him, a tear slid down her cheek, "I don't know."

"Weasley, why are you here exactly?" he sighed with annoyance.

Ginny looked at him again, her expression turned to confusion, "Why are you being like this?"

"Like what?" He asked, although he knew what she meant.

"Like we all weren't just attacked by Death Eaters the other day," she said with more anger.

"What do you want from me? What are you looking for? It was just another day right? It's over with, we did what we had to do and now things go back to normal," he said making it seem so simple.

Ginny felt a fresh wave of tears come to her eyes, she felt abandoned suddenly. Why was Draco completely shutting her out? She knew they weren't friends or anything but she thought he would at least be civil to her and now he was just being mean.

"Well, it wasn't just another day for me, and right now, I don't know what normal feels like anymore" she cried looking down towards the floor.

Draco felt horrible how he just acted towards her. The last time he was face to face with her was when he was cleaning her attacker's blood off of her face and hands. He realized then that Ginny wasn't just dealing with the assault against her, but that she had killed a man.

They sat there in silence for a few more moments, just hearing the crackling of fire and the occasional pop of it. Ginny gave a few more sniffles and wiped a few more tears away and her breathing started to slow down.

"The bruise, it was from my father" Draco whispered suddenly, looking into the fire.

"What?" Ginny asked, scooting a little closer to better hear him.

Draco turned to look at her, "On the train, the bruise on my ribs, it was from my Father."

Ginny gave a small nod to show her understanding, her eyes moved down to his hand where she once saw it bandaged. He followed her eyes to his hand. "That was from me hitting things that I shouldn't" he smirked at her and she gave a small smile back.

She then caught sight of a large cut on Draco's wrist. She furrowed her eyebrows, wondering more to herself what happened, but wouldn't ask. He looked at her, he saw her eyeing him, and he mentally cursed at himself for wearing a T-shirt.

"It was me," he barely whispered, "And this," he added, bringing his fingers up to the small cut on his neck.

Ginny didn't have to ask him to elaborate; she knew exactly what he meant. She went over and kneeled down in front of him and their eyes locked. She slowly pulled up the sleeve of her shirt baring her forearm to him. He turned his gaze from her eyes to her pale arm where he saw very faint pink scars. He unknowingly realized he was tracing his fingers over them. Ginny felt an explosion of butterflies in her stomach as he gentle touched her arm and her body was instantly covered in goose bumps. Draco sensed this and took his hand away and cleared his throat.

"Um, uh, I should get dressed and show my face for lunch I suppose" he said quickly getting up. Ginny stood up as well with a pink tint to her face.

"Yeah, so I guess I'll see you around," she said walking towards the door

"Yeah, I guess so."

She opened the door to leave and turned around to face him. She opened her mouth a few times to try and speak, but finally managed something to come out. "Draco?"

"Yeah," he said, turning back to face her.

"Thank you"

"Thank you? For what?" he asked.

Ginny didn't know why her mouth was talking when she didn't tell it to; all she knew was that for some reason everything she seemed to be thinking was falling out of her mouth.

"I'm scared ok? That's why I'm here and I don't know why, but you make me feel safe. I came here because I keep thinking that at any moment I'm going to be attacked or something and I panicked and I know you probably hate me for telling you this right now but I just don't know what else to do or say. I'm scared to be alone, I'm scared to walk through these halls without someone with me, I...........I......I'm sorry" she said and then quickly turned and left.

Draco just stood there for a moment, letting the words sink in. He couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips. An actual genuine smile and then as soon as it appeared it faded away. He couldn't let himself feel anything; there was no debating on this it's how things needed to be.

_________________________________________________________________________

The next few weeks went by in what seemed like a blur. After that day that Ginny went to Draco and confessed her thoughts of feeling safe when he was around she kept her distance from him. She felt awkward and from the sneer and blank expression he wore around the school every day she could tell it annoyed him more than anything. She felt like such a baby, why would she have said that to him? Now she probably looked like she couldn't take care of herself. Ginny eventually was able to get into some kind of normal life again and her fears of walking around the castle had soon diminished. She was feeling like her mind was finally giving her a break from the waves of emotions and thoughts that constantly cluttered it.

One thing that wouldn't seem to ever leave Ginny's thoughts was Draco. She didn't know why she was so intrigued by him. She thought it was because of the poor position he was in. She felt herself always wanting to know more about him, to be able to peel the layers back that he hid under. She could tell when he had endured some type of punishment from his father. He wouldn't show up for breakfast or would not show up to class. One time she didn't see him for almost an entire day and contemplated if she should check on him. She decided not to, mostly because she was still trying to figure out why she was so concerned with what was happening with him. To her relief she saw he had attended dinner that evening looking horrid. Her heart sank a bit at the sight of him.

Classes had presumed and a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher took over, which happened to be a good friend of Professor Lupin's. He reminded Ginny a lot of Lupin also; he was friendly and had a great way about him that actually got you excited to come to class. His name was Professor Croxley and he had a warm smile and you could tell he had his students' best interests at heart. Today in class they were learning about the Hauriendum spell. The spell allowed you to absorb the effects of certain dark magic. It levels out the full effect of the curse or spell into the two people. The Hauriendum spell was only meant to be between two people at a time and once you performed the spell on someone you couldn't perform it again on the same person, it had to be a different person who took the place of the absorber.

"Alright everyone class is dismissed have a Happy Halloween and enjoy your Hogsmeade trip this weekend" Professor Croxley called out to his students.

They all shuffled out of the classroom and started heading to Transfiguration, where Professor Talca stood at the head of the class greeting all the students as they came in. The investigation on Talca came back to be that reputable sources had put her forth for the teaching position. The case regarding Warren was still underway.

"Hello students, welcome, welcome, nice to see you all again" Professor Talca said as they all took their seats.

Transfiguration was always interesting to Ginny. Trying to turn objects into something completely different she always found fascinating. Today they had learned how to transfigure pumpkins into baskets.

_______________________________________________________________________

It was soon time for dinner and Ginny entered the Great Hall and made her way over to the Gryffindor table. She did her routine eye sweep of the Slytherin table to see if a certain blonde was present, which he was, looking lost in his thoughts.

"Hey guys" Ginny said, taking a seat next to Hermione.

"Hey Gin" Harry said. Ron just nodded; he was too busy going to town on a plate of food. Ginny just giggled and shook her head at her brother. She turned to Hermione, who was writing down something.

"What's that Hermione?"

"Oh, Professor Flitwick asked me to go over a few things with Malfoy because he's missed a good handful of classes. So I'm just jotting down the spells and topics we need to cover." she sighed. Obviously it wasn't ideal to have to share her evening with Malfoy in the library going over coursework. She was at least thankful there was less animosity between them all.

None of the trio ever mentioned Draco, they all just came to an understanding of what happened during the first week they returned and knew where Draco's loyalties lay. It was just simpler to go about their lives like nothing happened and not bring up the stuff Draco told them about his Father's cruel punishments he put upon him.

"Oh" was all Ginny said and then looked over to the Slytherin table again.

Her eyes were met with those icy gray ones. She couldn't help the small smile that formed on her face when she saw him. He just gave a smirk and looked away. Hermione took notice of this, but didn't think anything of it.

"Well, I guess I should get going, I'll see you guys a bit later" Hermione said planting a light kiss on Ron's stuffed cheek, rolling her eyes at his lack of manners.

Ginny gave a small laugh at the two of them and then watched Draco and Hermione meet at the entrance of the Great Hall and made their way to the library.

____________________________________________________________________

"Alright, let's get this over with already" Draco sighed, grabbing a chair and slouching down in it.

"Believe me, Malfoy, the last place I want to be on a Friday night is in the library tutoring you."

He glared at her.

"I much rather just BE in the library minus you" she added.

He looked up at her and she gave a small giggle and he stifled a laugh.

She took out a piece of paper and handed it to him, "Here copy these notes."

Draco took out his wand and waved it over the paper.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hermione demanded.

"Uh, copying the notes" he said lazily.

"No, no, no I don't think so, you need to write them, this way they sink into your brain."

"You're kidding, right?" She looked at him with a stern look, "I guess you're not" he added.

They sat in silence for a few moments with just the sound of Draco's quill scratching against his paper.

"So how's Weaslette?" he asked, not looking up from his notes.

Hermione brought the book she was reading down from her face and gave a small smirk, "She's doing better," she said simply and went back to her book shaking her head a bit with a smile on her face.

"Good, so Potter and Lovegood are an item now, huh?" he said still not looking up from his notes as he kept writing.

Hermione brought the book down again and looked at him as he kept jotting away, a mischievous smile forming on her face. "Yeah, it seems to be that way."

"Hmm" was all he responded with.

Hermione sat up a bit straighter in her chair and leaned her elbows on the table.

"Why do you ask?"

"Ever heard of small talk Granger" he said still not looking up.

"Yes," she said slowly; her smile growing even bigger.

He finally looked up when he felt her eyes on him to see a sly smile on her face.

"What?" he said, sounding annoyed.

"Draco Malfoy, do you fancy Ginny?"

"What? Hell no," he said, looking back down at his notes.

"Oh, that's too bad."

He looked back up at her, "Why is that?"

"Because she fancies you," she said, bringing the book back up over her face.

"What? She said that? When? What did she say?" He said, grabbing the book from her and tossing it on the table.

Draco was now completely focused on the next words that would come out of Hermione's mouth.

"No, she never said that, but you just confirmed that you fancy Ginny, why else would you be interested in what she said about you?" Hermione folded her arms with a look of triumph on her face.

Draco just looked at her in shock, "Ooo, Granger your evil you know that" he sneered at her.

She laughed at him for a moment and then continued, "She may not have said that but her actions do."

"Like what?'

"Like the way she always looks over at the Slytherin table to see if you're there. The way she smiles at you from across the room. See look, your smiling at what I just said" Hermione said smiling brightly.

Draco quickly removed the unknown smile that crept across his features and put his mask back in place.

"Yeah, well, I have no interest in the Weaslette" he said, trying to sound convincing but failing miserably.

He went back to copying his notes. Hermione was quiet for a few moments.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked, sounding angry and started to write faster.

Draco had to get out of there, he could never let himself feel anything for anyone...... it was better this way.

"What you're doing now, you retreat, you go right back to being cold and distant instead of actually just saying what's on your mind."

He abruptly stood up, knocking the chair he was sitting in over making Hermione jump and he leaned over the table. He looked at her with such an icy stare and a put that sneer he wore so well on.

"THE ONLY THING I'M DOING RIGHT NOW IS WONDERING WHY THE FUCK I'M LETTING A FILTHY MUDBLOOD TEACH ME SILLY CHARMS!" he yelled at her and roughly grabbed his bags and stormed out of the library.

Hermione tried not to take his actions personally; she knew he was uncomfortable with the conversation. She sighed and gathered her things and made her way to the Gryffindor common room.

_______________________________________________________________________

The next day was the Hogsmeade trip, which Ginny was so thankful for. She loved coming to the small village it really helped her clear her mind. She was also glad she would get a chance to visit George at the joke shop. They all walked into Zonko's joke shop and immediately were greeted by George's voice.

"Well, look who it is!!!" He said, sweeping Ginny up into a tight hug and put Ron in a headlock and ruffled his hair up.

"Hey George, how's Mom and Dad doing?" Ginny asked anxiously.

"Relax Gin, they are great, mom is excited to have you guys home for the holidays soon."

Ginny gave a bright smile and gave George another hug.

They all chatted for a bit filling George in with all the latest gossip and whatnot. They told him about Professor Croxley and about recent visits with Hagrid. After they said their goodbyes, they headed to the three broomsticks for some butterbeer. The first snowfall of the season would be approaching soon and it was quite cold out this evening. Ginny and the trio walked into the small tavern building and saw it was completely empty with the exception of a person sitting solo here and there. They walked up to the counter and ordered their drinks. Ginny saw Draco sitting in the corner by himself reading a book. He looked tired and defeated.

"Hey, let's go sit with Draco" Hermione said leading the way over to him before anyone could reject.

Harry and Ron exchanged looks as if wondering if Hermione had gone completely mental.

Hermione sat across from Draco with Harry and Ron and Ginny sat beside Draco.

"Hey Draco, mind if we join you?" Hermione said happily, ignoring the fact that he had yelled at her last night in the library.

"Well, you're already sitting so does it matter?" he drawled without looking up from his book.

"Draco, did you notice the man outside-"

"Brown hair, about 5'10, medium build, black robes? Yeah, I saw him" Draco said, cutting Harry off and putting the book down.

They exchanged looks and nodded.

"Huh? Did I miss something? What's going on Harry?" Ron asked, confused looking at Hermione and Ginny to make sure they were just as confused as he was.

"Well, we passed him earlier on our way to George's shop and then he was roaming up and down the street. Now I saw him again when we came in here and wondered if we should be concerned. Now, seeing that Draco's in here and this place is deserted and we just walked in, I'm definitely suspicious now" Harry explained.

"Are you saying someone's following us?" Ron asked, looking around the tavern.

"What he's saying Weasley is hold on to your knickers because we're in deep shit" Draco said, standing up and pulling his wand out followed by the rest of them.

As if on cue, the side of the building was blown in. They all dropped to the floor and quickly turned the table they were sitting at on its side and piled up behind it. Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her quickly over to him as a curse missed her arm my mere inches. She was breathing heavy and panted out a "thanks".

"And yes Granger, I really do fuckin mind if you sit by me" Draco sarcastically said.

A Death Eater came walking into the tavern, their boots scraping the debris under their shoe around against the wood floor. He stopped and started lightly laughing a maniacal laugh.

"No need to hide Draco, the place is surrounded. But don't worry; you and your friends are going on a little trip" the Death Eater said with much amusement in his voice.

Draco had a confused look on his face and whispered "A trip?" Then it finally made sense. "GET AWAY FROM THE TABLE!" he yelled, but it happened too quickly. He saw the light of the spell hit the table and soon he felt the familiar tug behind his navel and then they were all gone.

Suddenly, they all fell to the ground, feeling the cold marble floor beneath their bodies. Draco hated the feeling of traveling through Portkeys, it always made him nauseous. He put the feeling of nausea aside as he heard Ginny's voice.

"What happened?"

"They turned the table we were behind into a Portkey and brought us here," Harry said, getting up from the floor and immediately pulled out his wand.

"Where is here?" Ginny said, looking around the room, noticing how massive the place was.

There was a grand staircase behind her covered in black marble. The marble covered the floor and even was on some of the pillars to the sides of her. The foyer alone was bigger than the Burrow; she couldn't help but be amazed at how stunning the mansion was.

"Malfoy Manor" Draco answered, trying to swallow the lump that formed in his throat. He turned to the four people behind him with a look of urgency on his face. "You guys need to get the fuck out of here now," he said, looking around to see where their captors were.

"You really think we're going to just walk out of here without you? And even if we did it's not going to be that simple" Harry said, standing back to back with Draco.

They all had their wands drawn and formed a circle with their backs to each other. Draco started feeling the Dark Mark on his arm tingle and his head throbbing. He knew what was coming and he quickly put his hand to his head as the throbbing turned into a stabbing pain.

"Draco?" came Ginny's voice.

"AHHH" Draco winced in pain and fell to his knees.

"Draco!" Ginny yelled and started running over to him.

Ron grabbed her arm and held her back as he saw them become surrounded by Death Eaters. They all had their wands tightly gripped waiting for the first spell to fly. But nothing happened; instead they heard someone walking closer to them. They heard the clicking of their boots on the marble floor as they slowly stepped towards them. Draco's heart was pounding in his ears, he knew who was here and he would be lying if he said he wasn't a tad concerned about what was about to happen.

"Ah, Draco..........my son" came Lucius' voice

Draco finally was able to stand back up and he stared across the room straight into his father's steely eyes. His blood was boiling, he knew they were in trouble, but he wasn't going down without a fight. He heard Harry whisper something to him, "Get ready to run" and Draco gave the smallest of nods to show he was on the same page.

"Warren warned you that betraying us would come at a high cost. I promise you Draco, you will beg for me to kill you and I will, but I'll make sure you suffer as much as possible before that day comes. Oh, and don't worry, your new friends will meet the same fate." Lucius drawled pulling out his wand.

"We should have killed you along with Voldemort, you ungrateful bastard" Harry spat at him.

Lucius only laughed at this, "Exactly Potter, that's just it, you should have but you didn't. You think having a kind heart gets you anywhere in this world?" He glared at the group before him with a malicious smirk, "Kill them" he said and it was like a firework going off suddenly.

Draco didn't know whose spells belonged to who, all he knew was his instincts told him to grab the redhead beside him and pull her to safety. They ran to the side of the staircase and crouched down to take cover from the battle. There was about ten Death Eaters not counting Lucius. Draco watched Harry dueling with two Death Eaters across the way and Hermione and Ron were taking cover behind a pillar. Draco turned to Ginny, who had a fierce look in her eyes as she watched her friends fighting. A Death Eater was walking past them to go after Harry when Draco shot a killing curse at him and he fell to the floor. He turned to Ginny and she had a terrified look on her face.

"We need to survive, you do what you have to, you understand?" he said, shaking her from her daze and she shook her head yes.

He ran out from behind the staircase and went for his father. They started throwing spells so fast at each other Ginny couldn't even tell what was happening. She ran out from behind the staircase and over to Harry to help him out. She threw a disarming spell at one of the Death Eaters causing him to turn to her and then Harry was able to finish him off. He immediately went back to dueling the other Death Eater and Ginny turned around to see two Death Eaters coming her way. She started running up the marble staircase and lost her balance as a spell flew right past her face. She fell against the banister and quickly rolled to the side as another spell blasted the side railing into pieces. She got to her feet and starting fighting the two Death Eaters throwing every spell she could think of at them.

The Death Eater Ron was fighting shot out a binding charm that wrapped around Ron's legs and pulled him to the floor. Ron tried to regain his balance on the way down, but couldn't and his head collided with the marble floor and everything went black.

"RON!" Hermione screamed and ran over to his side. She threw a Bombarda spell at the Death Eater and he flew across the room into the wall.

Ginny was cornered on the staircase, one Death Eater at the top and one at the bottom. She threw an Incendio spell at one and they were engulfed in flames. The man's screams ringing in her ears. The other Death Eater threw another curse at her that she barely dodged. She saw the opening in the staircase from where the railing broke and without thinking she jumped off the side of the stairs. She landed with a hard thud and felt the burning feeling run up both her legs, but she ignored it and kept running.

Lucius and Draco battled for what seemed like forever when Lucius shot a spell at Draco that he dodged, but hit the marble pillar behind him making it explode into a bunch of pieces. Draco jumped out of the way of the fallen debris, but a big piece fell on his leg and he yelled out in pain.

Across the way Harry had taken down another Death Eater and was helping Hermione with another two. One Death Eater lost his wand and had Hermione in an arm lock when Harry Stupified him and he fell to the floor. While Harry's focus was on helping Hermione another Death Eater shot a spell at Harry making him fly into one of the nearby walls. Harry felt his shoulder pop out of place and he gave out a painful grunt. Hermione sent a forceful spell at the Death Eater, as he flew into the wall beside Harry but fell unconscious. Hermione ran over to Harry to see if he was ok.

"Harry, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, where is Ginny and Draco?" he winced at the pain in his shoulder.

Back over where Ginny was taking cover she saw that Draco was pinned under a large piece of marble and Lucius had his wand pointed at Draco across the room. Ginny noticed Draco struggling to try and get out from under the slate on top of him. She saw he lost his wand which was just out of reach from him. She immediately sprung to her feet and started running to him as fast as she could. She flew past spells that whizzed by her, some just missing her ear by mere centimeters. She jumped over bodies that lay on the floor like they weren't even there just to get to him in time. She heard the Avada Kedavra spell leaving Lucius' mouth. She heard Harry and Hermione scream for her to stop, she heard Draco screaming no to her but she didn't care. She came to a skidding halt right in front of Draco and pointed her wand up over them. She felt the spell hit, her face was turned away; bracing for the impact as was Draco's. When she turned to look she saw her Protego charm was up just in time to block the curse.

She let out a burst of breath she didn't know she was holding in and turned to Draco and gave him a smile and he returned it. Harry and Hermione shared a look of relief and ran towards them.

"You did it Weasley" Draco said finally freeing his leg from the rubble.

He then saw his father's face twist into a look of such hate and animosity. Lucius shot out a quick spell at Ginny's Protego barrier and then a sick smile formed on his face. Ginny's barrier slowly died down and her wand arm fell to her side. She slowly fell to her knees and her wand fell out of her hand.

Lucius gave a maniacal laugh and the remaining Death Eaters started apparating away. "I told you I'd make you suffer Draco" and with that he disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!!! PLEASE!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place a few months after the final battle, the trio returns to Hogwarts to finish school and Lucius is becoming more powerful and with an army of Death Eaters a new threat washes not only over the wizarding world but the Muggle world also. Differences will have to be put aside for any chance of them surviving. I have big plans for this story. Draco/Ginny

Draco was breathing heavy, he was confused. He slowly walked around to face Ginny, he saw her hunched over on her knees and her flaming hair covering her face. She held her left hand up to her right shoulder. Harry and Hermione ran to her side.

"Ginny? Are you alright?" Hermione was trying to look her over.

Ginny slowly lifted her head to reveal her tear stained face and moved her hand to uncover her shoulder where a black arrow sat plunged into her shoulder. Hermione let out a loud gasp and Draco was kneeling down in front of her now.

"SON OF A BITCH WEASLEY, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? YOU NEVER SHOULD'VE TRIED TO PROTECT ME," he yelled, trying to hide the worry in his voice.

Ginny was trembling and wincing in pain. Hermione tried helping her stand. She tried to apparate to Hogsmeade, but she found she couldn't. There was something blocking her.

"I can't apparate out of here," she said sounding panicked.

"Shit, it's the wards that are up around the Manor, it's much like Hogwarts. You can't apparate in or out of it." Draco said, pacing back and forth trying to come up with an idea.

He ran to the front door and ripped it open. He ran outside and looked at the protective dome that closed them in. He was just now noticing the pain in his ankle from the fallen debris earlier. He didn't care though, he fought through it. He made an attempt to remove the ward. He shot every spell he could think of at it, but he was unsuccessful. He ran over to where the wards ended and tried to walk past it. He was immediately blasted backwards by the ward.

"FUCK" he yelled out in frustration and quickly made his way back inside the Manor. He ran back over to Ginny and the others and saw Hermione applying pressure to Ginny's wound. "Let's get her up to my room, I have some first aid stuff in my bathroom." he said quickly deciding not to share the fact that they were all trapped in here.

Hermione nodded and tried to have Ginny walk with her, but she was too weak. Harry attempted to have her lean on him, but he couldn't with his shoulder. Draco picked Ginny up in his arms and started carrying her upstairs. Harry did a levitating spell to bring Ron's unconscious body upstairs as well. Ginny's head laid against Draco's chest, she looked up at him and then she felt herself fading. Draco looked down at her and saw her eyes glaze over and her head fall to the side. She was coming in and out of consciousness. He kicked his door open and brought her over to a leather couch in his room and sat her down. Harry levitated Ron onto another nearby couch and ran over to Ginny.

"We need to pull the arrow out" Harry said frantically.

"No" Hermione said coming back over with a bunch of towels and bandages. "Listen to me Harry, go fill up a bowl of water for me, and Draco, I'm going to need your help" She said, her voice hard and focused.

"What do you mean "no" Granger?" Draco said

"This is dark magic, it's a black arrow and look at the tail on it," she said pointing to the end of the arrow. "It's a red and black tail, which means the head of the arrow is deadly. The head spikes out causing extreme damage to the enemy. If I pull it back out, it's going to be like pulling out an open umbrella. It will be less painful and less damaging if I push it the rest of the way through," she said with a frightened look on her face.

"Push it through? Have you lost your fuckin mind Granger that will kill her?"

"No, it missed her lung and it's practically all the way through already. I just need to push it a bit more." she said her voice shaking.

Harry came back with the water and set it down next to Hermione. The whole scene seemed to be going by so fast. Hermione's heart was racing, Harry looked completely lost, and Draco had a look of shock on his face.

"I need more room to do this lay her on the floor over here" Hermione said, walking over to a clearing in the room. Draco picked Ginny up and carried her over and laid her down on the floor. Hermione leaned down and pulled Ginny's limp body up into a sitting position. "Draco sit behind her and hold her up" Hermione ordered.

The world at that moment seemed to stop. Everything became muffled and blurry. The only thing Draco could see at this moment was the girl before him close to death. He thought about how he regretted holding back from being his true self. He thought about if Ginny and he could have ever been true friends or maybe even more. He had only just started warming up to the idea of it and she was already slipping away. This is why he was meant to be alone. He could never have any kind of friendship or relationship with anyone as long as his father was alive. He heard someone calling his name but he couldn't respond. He finally was pulled back to reality when he felt Harry grab him by the shirt.

"MALFOY, SNAP THE FUCK OUT OF IT AND HELP US, I CAN'T HOLD HER UP WITH MY SHOULDER LIKE THIS!" Harry yelled.

Draco stared at him and Hermione for a second before clearing his mind and leaning the redhead's body against him between his legs. Hermione snapped the tail of the arrow off and used some wet rags to clean some of the blood near the entrance wound. She grabbed the end of the arrow and was about to start pushing, her hands were shaking like crazy; she thought she was going to pass out. She was scared to death she might be wrong about something, or not be able to save her friend. She suddenly felt Harry grab her hand and she looked up at him. He gave her a small nod to show that it was going to be ok and she gave a small nod back. She turned and looked right into Draco's eyes.

"This is going to be really painful. She's going to scream, she's going to push away, she is going to try and fight us to stop from the amount of pain she's about to endure, but I need you to focus and make sure you hold her down, ok?" she said, firmly her eyes filling with tears.

He couldn't hide the fear and worry in his face. He nodded. He looked over to Harry who looked at him. Harry looked like he was going to pass out. His face was pale, his eyes were watery. Draco could tell how much the trio cared for Ginny. He turned back to Ginny when he heard Hermione rip Ginny's shirt. She ripped off the sleeve to her right arm and cut her bra strap to clear the area around the wound. Draco felt a huge lump in his throat form at how uncomfortable he felt in this moment. Not only did he have an unconscious Ginny lying between his legs bleeding all over him, but her bare shoulder quite visible as well.

"Ready?" Hermione asked, placing her hand on the arrow.

He nodded.

Hermione took a few deep breaths. She shook her hands to free them of the nerves. She was trying so hard not to fall apart right now.

Hermione grabbed the end of the arrow again and started to push as hard as she could to force it through Ginny flesh. Ginny's eyes flew open and let out a blood curdling scream. Draco grabbed her arms to her side as she kicked and screamed in pain. Hermione's face was twisted with anger and disgust at the gesture she had to perform on her friend. Draco felt Ginny's hand clasp onto his wrist and dug her nails into him. He didn't care he knew she needed to latch onto something to help ease the pain she was going through. She turned her head into his chest and screamed and cried from the pain. Suddenly, all screaming came to a stop and Draco felt the grip on his wrist loosen. He looked at Ginny's face and saw she fell unconscious again from the pain.

"I CAN'T DO THIS" Hermione suddenly cried out, trying hard not to completely lose herself.

"YES YOU CAN HERMIONE, YOU HAVE TO FOR GINNY'S SAKE" Harry said.

"NO I CAN'T, I CAN'T DO IT" she sobbed

"GRANGER, YOU NEED TO PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER RIGHT THIS GOD DAMN MINUTE, OR YOUR FRIEND WILL BLEED TO DEATH" Draco screamed at her.

She stared at him for a moment. Tears streamed down her face and she gave a sniffled nod. She took a few more deep breaths and grabbed the end of the arrow again. She pushed and pushed until she felt the head of the arrow break through. She let out a long breath when she saw the arrow head emerge.

"Got it" Hermione said, pulling the arrow free from Ginny's shoulder. Hermione glanced of the arrow head, she held in her hand. Her heart seemed to skip a beat at the sight of it.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry said, noticing the look on her face.

"Its poison" she whispered.

Silence filled the room. Harry stood up and started pacing the room. Draco just stared at the unconscious girl in his hands. His face was covered in anger as he thought of his father who caused all of this. Hermione came out of her daze suddenly and went back to address Ginny's wound. She healed as much as she could and bandaged it up after she gave it a thorough cleaning. She conjured an arm sling up from one of the towels and put Ginny's right arm in it. Draco transformed one of his tank tops to Ginny's size and a pair of pajama pants for her which Hermione changed her into. They all stood there for a moment after finally getting Ginny stable. Now that all the adrenaline stopped flowing everything began to sink in. There was nothing but silence, nobody spoke a word. The situation was completely unreal.

Hermione looked herself over and her eyes went to the area where they pulled out the arrow. All she saw was blood. It was all over her hands and her clothes. She looked over to Draco, who was noticing the same thing she was; he was covered in more blood than her. He was drenched in Ginny's blood. Some of it was on his face and even in his hair. Hermione's body started to shake and she fell to her knees and started sobbing. Harry embraced his friend and let her cry in his arms as he also shed tears for the redhead lying near death in the bed before him.

Draco ran into his bathroom that was connected to his bedroom and he threw up. He closed the bathroom door and started peeling the bloodstained clothes from his body. He splashed water on his face and looked up into the mirror. He was trembling from head to toe both from anger and shock. As hard as he tried to hold them back, but he couldn't help it and he broke down into tears.

About a half an hour later Draco emerged from the bathroom showered and changed. He saw Hermione sitting with Ron and Harry sitting in front of a fire that he took the liberty of starting. He sat on a nearby couch with his hands on his knees. "My father trapped us in here. He made the wards unbreakable; even he can't take them down. The only other person I think could override a ward like this is McGonagall and like Hogwarts, we could have mail come and go so we should write a letter to her as soon as possible." He explained not looking at them. He was ashamed that his father was behind all of this.

He got up and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill from the desk near his bed. He glanced over to Ginny's pale body unconscious in his bed. Her flaming hair wasn't as vibrant; her lips more purple than pink. His heart sank at the sight of her. He quickly turned away back to Harry and Hermione before his emotions got the better of him. He scribbled down a letter to McGonagall explaining what happened at Hogsmeade. He explained about the battle that took place and the wards that were keeping them here. He explained about Ginny's condition and told her she was stable for now, but needed an antidote to the poison. He left the room to go to the small Owlery the Manor had to send the letter.

Hermione stroked Ron's hair and looked at him as he slept. She healed his head and he had a concussion, but he was going to be ok. Her heart ached thinking about the news she had to share with him when he woke up. She also healed Harry's dislocated arm. She just wished there was more she could do for Ginny. Harry looked over at her. "How long does Ginny have?" he asked, a lump forming in his throat.

Hermione looked at him, "I don't know. It could take a week, two weeks or it could take a few days. I guess it would depend on how fast it's spreading and where it entered. Luckily it didn't hit any main organs, so I'm hoping that gives us time to get her to Madame Pomfrey."

Draco came walking back into the room. "Ok, it's sent."

Hermione and Harry nodded.

Draco walked over to his closet and pulled out some clothes. He handed them to Harry and Hermione.

"Here, you can alter these to your liking. There is a guest room across the hall and one next to it. You can crash in there. There's a bathroom in each room so help yourselves. I'll see if there's anything to eat down in the kitchen."

They both silently nodded. They were all still in a state of shock.

____________________________________________________________________

Draco walked into the kitchen of Malfoy Manor and went into the liquor cabinet. He poured himself a drink. It wasn't often he ever did this, but tonight was as good a night as any. He threw back a shot and then another. He wasn't sure how to feel right now, angry......sad? He threw his glass against the wall in frustration. He didn't notice how heavy his breathing had become and he leaned on the counter with his head back to try and calm himself.

"I see you've found something more than food" Hermione said in a small voice walking into the kitchen.

She sat down on a bar stool at the little island in the kitchen. She was showered and changed into the clothes Draco gave her. She eyed the liquor on the counter. Draco saw this and grabbed two cups and poured them both a drink. He slid it over to her. She looked down at it for a moment and then quickly grabbed it and threw it back.

"Oh, gosh, that burns."

"That's the best part" Draco chuckled and then drank his. He poured another two for them. "Here, the second goes down easier."

She took the glass from him and reluctantly drank it. She closed her eyes in anticipation for the burn and was relieved to feel it wasn't near as bad as the first.

"Hmm, you weren't lying, so much better."

He sat down across from her. They sat in silence for a moment.

"Harry is talking to Ron about Ginny. He came around after I got out of the shower. I couldn't bring myself to tell him" Hermione's voice broke out in barely a whisper.

Draco was quiet. What was there to say? He poured them both another drink. They both downed them. Harry came walking into the kitchen and took a seat with them. Draco took this as a sign to grab another glass and poured three more drinks.

"I talked to Ron; I had to force him to stay in bed. He can barely keep his eyes open. He's pretty out of it still but I explained about Ginny and that she was stable for now. He finally lay back down; crazy git that one." Harry said throwing back his drink.

Hermione gave him a small smile and the three of them sat there in silence again. Draco filled Harry's glass again.

"Never thought I'd be throwing back drinks with Draco Malfoy at his house and in his clothes" Harry said suddenly.

They all burst out laughing at this statement. The sound of a laugh was hard to come by these past few weeks.

"Alright, well that's enough drinking for me for one night" Draco said.

"Yeah, I'm not even hungry anyway, I couldn't eat after........." Hermione trailed off.

"Come on, let's head back up to Ginny." Harry said, putting his arm around Hermione.

They walked back upstairs and Hermione checked on Ginny. She changed her bandage real quick and then joined Ron in the guest room across the hall. Harry took the guest room next to them and Draco slept on the couch in his room where Ginny was in his bed. His bedroom was a lot like the Head boy dorm room at Hogwarts. The only difference was that there were actually windows that let the outside light in rather than being surrounded by the dungeon walls. He sat in one of the armchairs where he could keep an eye on Ginny and opened up a book to read. He didn't get very far before his mind wandered and he fell asleep.

__________________________________________________________________________

Ginny slowly opened her eyes. All she saw was darkness. She blinked a few times until her eyes adjusted to her surroundings. Above her, she saw a canopy to a bed and finally realized she was in bed. Not her bed though. She went to go sit up and was immediately met with excruciating pain. She looked over to her shoulder and saw it was bandaged and in a sling. She started to panic and tried to sit up again. She let out a slight gasp from the pain she was in. Draco immediately heard her and ran over to her side.

"Ginny, you're awake. No, stop moving, don't try to sit up," he said trying to calm her.

"Where am I? What happened to me?" She was practically crying from the pain and confusion she was experiencing.

"You were hit with an arrow and you're at Malfoy Manor" Draco told her.

Ginny's mind finally played catch up and the entire event from earlier played over in her head. Draco watched as her face expressions changed from anger to worry to understanding. She finally looked at him, her eyes wide.

"Where is everyone?"

"They are ok, they're across the hall in a guest room," he said, grabbing some water off of his nightstand for her. "Here, drink this."

Ginny took the cup and almost dropped it when Draco quickly grabbed it. She felt so weak; she could barely sit herself up.

"Here, let me help you" Draco said, holding the glass for Ginny to drink from.

"Thanks," she said in a shaky voice and then laid back down.

"It was a poisonous arrow" Draco blurted out suddenly.

"What?" Ginny asked, confused.

He took a deep breath and repeated himself, "The arrow that hit you; its poisonous" he said running a hand through his hair.

Ginny looked at him with a thoughtful look on her face. She then had a small smirk on her face.

"You're always such a breath of fresh air to have around," she gave a small smile

He half laughed at her comment. "Sorry, just wanted to get that out of the way."

They were quiet for a few moments. "How long do I have?" she asked with a hoarse voice.

"We are waiting to hear back from McGonagall. I'm hoping Madame Pomfrey has some answers for us and that we can get out of here and get you some help."

"Draco?"

"Yeah"

"I'm in so much pain," she said with tears in her eyes.

"I'll be right back. I have something that might help."

He disappeared from the room and returned shortly after with a glass and a bottle of Firewhisky. He poured her a glass and helped her drink it. She winced at the burn and then he helped her down another two glasses.

"Thanks," she whispered.

He sat next to her until her eyes grew heavy and she soon fell asleep. He walked over to the couch in front of the fire and threw himself down on it. He thought of how worried he was for Ginny. His heart ached to see her in such pain. He kept telling himself to stop thinking like that. He didn't know what it was about Ginny but she made him forget about his plan of not getting to close every time she was around him; which was exactly why he couldn't get too close to begin with. He shook his head of all thoughts and let sleep take him once again for the night.

____________________________________________________________________

The next morning Draco woke up with a headache and the pain in his ankle seemed to finally get his attention. He knew it was probably just a bad sprain and some bruising, but the few drinks he had last night made it seem like nothing. He heard an annoying tapping at the window and cracked his eyes open to find the blaring sun in his face. He gave a light groan from the uncomfortable position he slept in on the couch all night. He sat up and saw his owl tapping to get in. He realized it was a response from McGonagall and immediately got up and limped over to the window and threw it open. He grabbed the letter from the owl and the owl flew off back to the Owlery. He opened the letter.

Dear Draco, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny,

I'm so sorry to hear about your unfortunate encounter with Lucius Malfoy and the Death Eaters. I am even sorrier to hear about Miss Weasley's condition. It pains me to tell you lot thi,s but The Ministry feels it would be safer for you to stay at Malfoy Manor. Having that ward up right now seems to be the safest place you can be. Why Lucius would put up a ward that he himself can't get back into is a mystery to me. Hogwarts is completely empty. After the Hogsmeade attack the little bit of students left were pulled out by their families out of fear. Lucius' attacks are at an all time high and they even tried to penetrate the Hogwarts wards. I have been fighting with the Ministry on this since I received your letter but am afraid I don't have the same reputation as Dumbledore did. I will work on removing the ward when the Ministry has approved it. I have informed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley of the situation and as well as Miss Granger's parents. As for Ginny's condition, Madame Pomfrey is working on an antidote. Sadly, neither we nor St. Mungo's hospital is equipped to handle such cases of Dark Magic so an antidote isn't readily available. It also pains me to say that the antidote will not be ready for at least two weeks. When it is I will send it unless I am able to get you all out of there before hand. I had Madame Pomfrey send a couple of sleeping draughts for Miss Weasley and have included a healing charm incantation that perhaps Miss Granger can attempt to perform. I'm so sorry I can't do more at the moment, but I am trying all that I can. Someone at the Ministry is working for Lucius and it's making it hard for me to do more. Please send me daily updates on Miss Weasley's condition and I will send any news I have to you all.

Minerva McGonagall

Pure rage filled Draco by the time he was done reading the letter. He couldn't believe they were stuck here. He stormed across the hall and threw open the door to the guest room. Hermione and Ron shot up.

"THEY ARE KEEPING US HERE. EVEN AFTER THE ATTACK WE JUST WENT THROUGH. SOMEONE AT THE MINISTRY HAS AN UPPERHAND ON DECISION MAKING AND IS WORKING WITH MY FATHER. MCGONAGALL SAID SHE CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT NOW!" Draco yelled to them pacing back and forth with the letter in his hand.

"What, are you serious?" Hermione said, getting out of bed and grabbing the letter for Draco.

Harry walked in rubbing his eyes. "What's going on?"

"Let's just say that someone at the Ministry is making sure we stay put" Hermione answered.

"This is insane; they can't expect us to stay here. Especially with Ginny being ill now," Ron said with a look of worry washing over his face at the mention of his sister.

Draco looked at him for a moment and then to Hermione. "McGonagall said two weeks at least for an antidote. Can she wait that long?"

"I don't know, if I can keep her wound clean and try and heal it more than maybe I can buy her enough time until then. Most of her pain is from the wound so we should focus on keeping her comfortable for now." Hermione looked over the incantation of the healing charm.

"I thought you knew how to heal Granger?" Draco said sounding a bit annoyed.

"Only minor charms, Ron's head and Harry's shoulder was a lot easier than healing an open wound like Ginny's. By the way, let me take a look at your ankle" she said, kneeling down next to him.

"I'm fine, just work on trying to heal Ginny" he said stepping back from her.

She stared at him for a moment and then turned to Harry and Ron. "Ron why don't you go check on Ginny and Harry go see what there is to eat downstairs. I'm going to heal Draco's ankle real quick"

Ron and Harry nodded and walked out of the room and she turned her focus back to Draco.

"I told you I'm fine Granger" he drawled.

"Draco, shut up and sit down," she said, pushing him into a nearby chair.

She pulled up his pant leg and made a pained face at the site of his ankle. "Gosh Draco, and you walked around on this?"

"Well, can't say I really felt much between the adrenaline and the drinking last night," he said watching her examine his ankle.

"Yeah, the drinking, let's just say I can hold my liquor well. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow last night." she chuckled.

Draco gave her a smirk and then felt an instant relief as she healed his ankle.

"There, good as new," she said with a smile.

"Thanks," he said and then got up quickly and exited the room.

_________________________________________________________________

Hermione checked on Ginny's wound and changed her bandages. She tried the incantation a few times but was unsuccessful. She was going to try and tackle it again after they had some breakfast. Ginny woke up while Hermione was changing her bandages and had a few sips of water. Hermione told her about the letter and then gave her a sleeping potion that Madame Pomfrey sent so that she can sleep through the pain. Draco came walking out of the bathroom to his room dressed and glanced over to Ginny. He saw her fast asleep, she looked so peaceful. Hermione gave him a small smile at seeing this.

"Let's see if Potter came up with some concoction for us to call food" he said as they both headed downstairs.

They arrived at the kitchen and sat at the middle island where Harry and Ron were. There was a full breakfast made and served for each of them.

"Shit Potter, you do a better job than the house elves" Draco teased sliding a plate over to himself.

"Ha ha, well when you have years of practice slaving over your aunt, uncle and cousin you tend to pick up a few things. It also helped that your kitchen is stocked with every food imaginable" he said taking a bite of eggs.

"Bloody hell, look at us, eating breakfast with a Malfoy, never thought I'd see the day" Ron said.

Draco looked over at him a seen a smirk on Ron's face. He was ready to respond with a nasty comeback, but decided against it given their current living arrangements.

"I still don't understand, Lucius trapped us in here for what reason exactly? I mean I understand he wants to see us suffer through Ginny's pain, but why have Malfoy here? I guess to see us suffer through trying to live under the same roof together? To see who will kill Malfoy first?" Ron asked with a confused look.

Draco looked down at his plate, "Yeah, I guess that's why" he said.

Hermione looked over to him and so did Harry. They both knew Lucius wanted them to watch Ginny die in here. He knew Draco had a soft spot for her and he knew Draco would suffer through seeing her waste away in here. Draco got up and walked out of the kitchen as Harry and Hermione looked at Ron, who seemed to be oblivious to the way Draco responded to his theory. Hermione looked at Harry and rolled her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR THOUGHTS ON HOW THE STORY IS PROGRESSING XXX


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place a few months after the final battle, the trio returns to Hogwarts to finish school and Lucius is becoming more powerful and with an army of Death Eaters a new threat washes not only over the wizarding world but the Muggle world also. Differences will have to be put aside for any chance of them surviving. I have big plans for this story. Draco/Ginny

Over the next few days Ginny did a lot of sleeping and would only get up to have some water or make an attempt to eat. By the third day Hermione finally got the incantation to work and performed it on Ginny's wound and soon she was able to take off the sling. When Ginny was resting the rest of them just kept to themselves. Harry and Ron played a few games of wizard's chess that Draco had in his room. Hermione read book after book from the Malfoy library. When Draco first showed her the library she was like a kid in a candy shop. Draco just sat deep in thought the whole time. He read also and even played Harry and Ron a few times in chess.

It was the evening of the fourth day and they were all laying sprawled out in Draco's bedroom in front of the fire. Hermione had a book in her hand, but was just flipping through it. Harry and Ron sat playing chess, but were more just pushing pieces around absent-mindedly. Draco was just sitting there looking into the fire.

"Hey guys?"

They all turned at the sound of Ginny's voice. Hermione got up and walked over to her.

"Hey Ginny, how are you feeling?"

"A lot better now that this wound is almost healed" she said sitting up.

"You say that now, but I gave you the last of the sleeping potion from Madame Pomfrey so later you might not be saying the same thing" Hermione gave her a small smile.

"Ha, yeah; I need to get up and try and walk. My body is killing me from lying in this bed," she said, taking Hermione's hand and trying to stand up.

Hermione helped her walk over to the couch to sit down. Draco turned his attention from the fire to the redhead next to him. She was pale and looked so weak. He looked down at the floor when a feeling of guilt came over him.

"Thanks Hermione."

Silence filled the room. It was completely quiet with just the sound of the fire crackling. Ginny looked around at them all. She couldn't stand how quiet it was. Every time she was awake for a little while it was always just a heavy silence that drove her insane.

"Can somebody say or do something" she suddenly said. "If this poison is going to kill me, I really don't want my last few days to be boring as hell." she joked.

They all looked at each other. They were a bit taken aback by the way she addressed such a grave and sensitive subject, but Harry and Ron couldn't help the small laughs that slipped out and soon Draco and Hermione gave a small smirk also.

"Well, what do you suggest we do? It's not like you're up to par when it comes to activities" Ron joked.

A smile crept across Ginny's face. "No, but I do enjoy watching good entertainment."

"So then what do you suggest?" Draco asked her.

She turned to face him. She looked into his eyes and her smile grew wider. "Well, we are at Malfoy Manor, surely we can think of something."

Draco thought for a second and then an idea came to him. "Alright then, follow me" He said getting up abruptly. They all followed him; Ginny holding onto her brother for support.

They made their way down the grand staircase and Ron picked Ginny up and carried her down. They followed Draco down a long hall and came to a pair of large wooden doors. He turned both knobs and threw open both doors. "Welcome to the Malfoy Ballroom" he said with a smirk on his face.

They all stood there in awe. The ballroom was gigantic. It had a grand chandelier in the middle that sparkled so brightly it almost blinded them when Draco turned on the lights. There was a stage at the far end and hundreds of tables all around them. There was a large polished wooden dance floor in the center under the chandelier. There was a gorgeous fireplace on the far side next to the dance floor with great big Victorian looking couches that were black and silver.

"It's beautiful," Ginny said, looking around the room.

"Yeah, it's even better when it's not filled with Death Eaters pretending to be civilized individuals." Draco said more to himself than anything. "Come on," he waved to them to follow him over to the large fireplace. He waved his wand and made up a fire and then flicked his wand again and had some ballroom music start to play.

"I know this music is a bore, but I'm not really familiar with anything else" Draco said taking a seat on one of the couches. Ginny sat down next him.

"It's perfect," she said with a smile.

He smiled back at her. He loved to see her smile, to see her happy even if just for a moment. Then he thought, did he just say loved? He meant it was NICE....yes.....NICE to see her smile. Draco didn't know what love was. He never truly felt that kind of affection from anyone so how would he know if he could possibly ever love someone else, especially a Weasley.

"Someone dance" Ginny said with excitement.

"Alright, alright, I'll show you some proper ballroom dancing" Ron said, dragging Hermione onto the dance floor with him.

"How do you know what proper ballroom dancing is Weasley?" Draco teased him and then laughed along with the rest of them.

"Observe" Ron simply said to them and then roughly grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Ouch, you're crushing my fingers Ron" she said, loosening his grip around her hand.

"Oh, sorry, ok here we go" He said and then tried to waltz with Hermione.

Harry, Draco and Ginny couldn't help but laugh at the scene before them. All you heard were shoes scuffing the floor and Hermione shouting out in pain every time Ron stepped on her feet. They argued over who was leading and who wasn't. They argued at where your hands should be and about who was stepping on whose feet.

"Honestly Ron, I actually danced at the Yule Ball in fourth year, while you pouted and sat down the whole time and you're going to tell me how to waltz?" Hermione snapped. "Harry, come show him how to properly waltz" she said, waving for Harry to come over.

"Uh, I'll pass thanks. I barely got through the first dance that night." he laughed

"Aw, come on Harry go dance" Ginny whined playfully.

"You guys are a bunch of prats, I'll show you the proper way. Get over here Granger" Draco said, walking onto the dance floor.

He put his hands in place and looked Hermione in the eyes. "If we mess up, just know it's your fault," he said with a smirk.

She gave a wide grin and rolled her eyes and then they started to waltz. It was probably one of the most flawless dances Ginny had ever seen. They glided perfectly around the room. No feet were stepped on, no arguing. It was clear Draco was leading as he turned and spun Hermione around and she laughed and moved with ease. Ginny watched Draco the entire time. She saw him glance her way as he gave Hermione another spin. They soon came to a stop and Draco and Hermione playfully gave a bow as Ginny and Harry clapped at their performance.

"Alright, alright, I'll give you this one Malfoy" Ron laughed.

"That's alright Ron, I still love you, even with your two left feet" Hermione said planting a kiss on his cheek.

They all sat there as their laughter started to die down. Silence filled the room again. Draco could still feel the smile on his face. Did he actually enjoy this time he was spending with his once sworn enemies? An even bigger smile spread across his face. "If you guys think the Ballroom is nice then I should show you my favorite part of the Manor then. Want to see it?"

"YES!" they all answered in unison.

They followed him for a while through hall after hall. Then he took them down to the dungeon areas and the change in temperature made Ginny shiver. Harry and Ron looked at each other as they thought of the last time they were held captive down here.

"Relax guys, believe me, you'll thank me for this" Draco said, stopping in front of two big stone doors. He grabbed a few cloaks that were hanging up beside the door and gave them out to them.

"We're going outside? It's freezing out there" Hermione said, putting the cloak on.

"Trust me, it's worth it" Draco said and then opened the double doors and pushed them open.

They all walked in and were amazed at the sight before them.

"YOU HAVE A FUCKIN QUIDDITH PITCH IN THIS PLACE?" Ron yelled with excitement running onto the field.

It was a huge Quidditch stadium. It was half underground and the roof opened up to the ground above.

"This is pretty amazing Draco" Harry started looking around.

"So you guys want to play some Quidditch? We will have to bend a few rules being that we only have four players" Draco said.

"Uh, make that three players, I can't even get a broom off the ground, let alone play a game on one." Hermione said taking a seat with Ginny in one of the nearby stands.

"Alright, then the three of us, let's see how well you girls do without the rest of your team" Draco said to Harry and Ron.

"Alright Malfoy, you're on" Harry said confidently.

"You know you seem so sure of yourself Potter, let's make it interesting and we will all play seeker. First one to catch the snitch wins. Unless Ronda here is too chicken shit to play a position he hasn't before." Draco said, putting on his famous Malfoy sneer just to annoy Ron.

Harry tried keeping a straight face when he saw Ron get angry. Hermione and Ginny were giggling in the stands.

"Come on Ronda, take it out on the field" Harry said, dragging Ron with him to grab a broom.

Draco looked at Hermione and Ginny and shook his head; smiling to himself.

They all mounted their brooms and took off. Harry and Draco took off in the same direction while Ron seemed completely lost. They both knew to look for the snitch, but they seemed to just be enjoying the fact that they could feel the air hit their faces. Just the feeling of being on a broom again was something they both missed. Draco wished he could fly a bit higher, but he couldn't with the wards in place. He was at the highest he could get at this point. He was looking for the little golden ball when his eyes landed on Ginny's flaming hair in the stands below. He watched her laugh and follow the snitch from her seat. He knew she would probably beat them all, had she been able to participate. He thought next time she could show them all whose boss. Then he started thinking if there would be a next time. He was lost in his thoughts about Ginny when he suddenly saw a glint of gold pass her face. As he went to race after it, he saw Harry spotted it first and by the time he could attempt to go after it Harry had it in his hand. Harry flew up to Draco and tossed the snitch to him.

"Looks like I won this time" He said with a smirk.

Draco just smirked at him.

"I'm glad Luna isn't here, I'd hate to have a distraction in the stands while playing Quidditch" Harry said suddenly with an even wider smirk on his face and then flew off before Draco could try and deny that he was distracted by the redhead below.

He flew back down and met up with the rest of them. Ron looked outraged that he didn't catch the snitch. He looked at Ginny; her nose was red from the cold. She was starting to cough a lot.

"We should get you back inside" Draco said, putting his broom away.

Ginny nodded in agreement and Hermione helped her down from the stands.

They all went back up to Draco's room and sat in front of the fire. Ginny was wrapped up in a blanket sitting on the couch. It was starting to snow outside and Draco sat by the window watching it fall.

"I think I'm going to turn in for the night" Ron said through a yawn. "Thanks for showing us the pitch today Draco" he said, walking out of the room and across the hall.

"Looks like the Quidditch pitch landed you on a first name basis with Ron" Hermione teased.

Draco smirked at her. She checked on Ginny's bandages once more before also turning in for the night. Harry helped Ginny climb into bed and then went to turn in as well. Draco walked over to the couch and got comfortable and waited for sleep to take him. He lay there thinking about the girl sleeping in his bed. He was glad she had a few laughs today. He smiled to himself thinking back on the day they had and soon drifted off to sleep.

______________________________________________________________________

"Draco? Draco?" Ginny whispered across the room.

Draco started stirring in his sleep. He thought he heard someone calling his name but sleep was pulling him back in. He then heard a loud thump and he shot straight up. He got up from the couch and saw the fire was still burning so he must not have been asleep very long. He looked over to check on Ginny and saw she was trying to climb out of bed. He ran over to her to help her.

"Hey, are you ok, why are you getting out of bed?"

"I tried calling for you, I didn't want to wake up everyone by screaming to get your attention" she sniffled out.

Draco then realized she had been crying. Her face was stained with tears and her eyes puffy.

"I can't sleep right now I need to sit up for a bit" she choked out.

"Ok, here, let me help you," he said helping her over to the couch.

He walked her over to the couch he had been sleeping on and sat her down. He noticed she was starting to cry more now. He leaned down in front of her to see her face.

"Ginny what's wrong? Are you in pain?"

She shook her head no.

"Then what's going on? Do you want me to get Hermione?"

"No.......I'm just.......I'm scared........I'm scared I'm going to die." she sobbed.

"No, stop thinking like that you're going to be fine."

"NO, I'M NOT, LOOK AT ME; I CAN'T EVEN WALK ON MY OWN. I'M NOT GOING TO MAKE IT. I'M GOING TO DIE I KNOW IT. IT'S ALL I CAN THINK ABOUT WHEN IM LAYING IN THAT DAMN BED ALL DAY LONG. I CAN'T LIE IN THERE ANYMORE" she cried.

"Ginny, calm down look at me, you're going to be fine I promise. We are going to get the antidote in time I know it."

She looked at him and shook her head again, "No, you can't promise that, you just can't. Today was so much fun. I thought about how I may never get another day like today. I thought of Fred.........." she trailed off into another fit of sobs.

Draco wasn't sure what to say at this point. Was he making her a promise he couldn't keep? Was she right about what she was saying? He didn't even want to bare the thought of losing her.

"I'M GOING TO END UP LIKE FRED; I'M GOING TO THINK I HAVE TOMORROW TO LOOK FORWARD AND THEN JUST NOT WAKE UP! I HAVEN'T EVEN SAID GOODBYE TO MY PARENTS."

"GINNY STOP IT!" Draco grabbed her arms and gave her a forceful shake to try and snap her out of it.

She just hung her head, sobbing. She looked up into Draco's eyes and saw the worry he had for her in them. He looked back at her. He saw the flame from the fire dancing in her eyes and lighting up her hair, giving it that vibrancy he loved so much.

Ginny gave another sniffle and wiped away a few tears."I'm sorry, it's the only thing I can think about and I'm so scared. I don't-"

She was cut off suddenly when Draco's lips met hers. Her eyes went wide for a moment in disbelief and then closed. Ginny felt like fireworks were going off in her stomach. Her entire body was covered in goose bumps and the world completely stopped at this moment. She felt his hand entwine in her hair and push her closer to him and she willingly moved in. She immediately opened her mouth to give him better access to it and just as she was settling into the kiss he quickly pulled away as if her lips were acid. Draco stood up and just stared at her in disbelief, his eyes showing a look of shock at what just happened. He walked backwards from her like he was afraid of her and he ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Ginny was still staring at the spot where he stood. Her lips were still wet from where he kissed them. She was trying to understand what just happened; Draco Malfoy kissed her and she liked it.

Hermione came walking into the room and walked over to Ginny seeing the shocked look on her face.

"Ginny what's going on? I heard yelling, is everything ok?"

Ginny was still stuck on the moment that just occurred.

"GINNY!" Hermione shouted, causing Ginny to jump.

"Oh, uh, yeah........yeah.....everything is fine" she said.

Draco ripped the bathroom door open suddenly and was heading out to leave the room. "Granger, stay with Weasley for a while," he demanded and then slammed his bedroom door closed behind him.

Hermione jumped at the loud bang and then turned to Ginny. "What happened? What's going on?"

Ginny didn't say anything. She was too busy trying to take in what just happened.

"GINNY?" Hermione shouted again; this time with worry in her voice.

"Draco kissed me" Ginny whispered suddenly touching her lips.

"WHAT?" Hermione shrieked sitting down next to her. Her worry quickly turned into excitement. "Then why is he upset?"

"I don't know. He pulled away so fast and looked at me like I was nuts."

Hermione knew why Draco pulled away. She knew he was in denial about his feelings for Ginny. She knew he cared for her, but he didn't want it to be known. Hermione sighed when Ron and Harry came walking in.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, nothing, Ginny just had a bad dream. Can you guys sit with her for a few moments? I'm going to go get her a drink." Hermione said then leaned over to whisper in Ginny's ear. "I'll go talk to him" Ginny nodded and gave her a small smile.

___________________________________________________________________

Draco stormed out of the Manor and into the back garden. The cold weather hit his face, which he didn't mind and the ground was covered in snow. He felt his bare feet in the snow and hoped it would help to cool him down. What was he thinking? Why would he kiss her? After everything he told himself not to do and he went ahead and did it. He wanted to just run upstairs and kiss her again, but he knew he couldn't. He thought back to the moment he crashed his lips against hers. He thought about how his heart did cartwheels when he felt she was more than willing to let him kiss her. Did this mean she had feelings for him too? "She's sick though, she probably didn't realize what she was doing," He thought to himself. He sat on a nearby stone bench and just let the snow fall on him. It wasn't long before he heard the snow crunching behind him and Hermione's voice reached his ears.

"Aren't you freezing out here?" she asked, wrapping a cloak tighter around herself.

He didn't say anything. He just looked down at the ground.

"Ginny told me what happened," she said suddenly

He whipped his head up to look at her. He was surprised Ginny shared that moment with her. He couldn't blame her, though she was probably confused. One second he was kissing her and then the next he stormed out of the room. He looked away again.

"It was stupid to do," he whispered

"Why?"

"Because Granger, it was." he said sounding annoyed.

She walked over to the bench and sat down next to him. She leaned over to try and get a better look at his face.

"You know Draco, you haven't even admitted to having feelings for Ginny yet and she has already been hurt."

He looked up at her with a shocked expression on his face. Then he grew angry. Of course he knew she had been hurt and there wasn't even anything between them.

"SCREW YOU GRANGER; YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!" he yelled.

"Relax Draco, what I'm trying to say is; you're so worried about getting too close to Ginny because you're worried she'll get hurt. Well, she already has been, so why are you holding back? She is a target regardless if you pursue feelings for her or not. If your father is able to invade your mind like he does, then he's going to know, regardless if you act on them or not. He will always know you have a soft spot for Ginny. That's the point I'm trying to make."

He just stared at her. She was right, but he felt like he was putting her in more danger by acting on his feelings.

"I don't know if I can do that." he said quietly.

Hermione put her hand on his shoulder, "Think about it Draco" and then she got up and headed inside.

______________________________________________________________________

Draco finally made his way back upstairs and saw them all sitting by the fire in his room. They all turned to him when he entered. Ron got up and gave a huge yawn.

"Well, it's like 4am so I'm going back to sleep," he said walking towards the door. Hermione and Harry were getting ready to follow suit.

Draco was thankful that the news of his kiss hadn't spread yet. He saw Ginny glaring at him from the couch. She looked pissed and a bit hurt. He couldn't deal with this right now and went to go make his way to the bathroom when she spoke suddenly.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked loudly across the room. Hermione winced at the question her friend just openly asked Draco in front of her overprotective brother and her ex-boyfriend. Harry had a look of shock on his face and Ron's was covered in anger.

"YOU KISSED MY SISTER MALFOY!" he yelled, trying to walk over to him.

Hermione grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him and Harry out of the room and closed the door. She kept her hand on Ron's chest firmly to make sure he didn't go back in.

"Ron, stop it." she ordered. "They need to talk about this"

"I knew he fancied Ginny, but I didn't think he would actually act on it" Harry said still looking shocked.

"How come you guys know and I don't?" Ron said sounding angry.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly Ron, the signs were all there you were just too thick to notice" she said.

They all stood outside the door in the hall listening to the argument that took place.

________________________________________________________________

Draco turned to face Ginny; he looked a bit amused at her sudden rage.

"I can't deal with this right now," he said and started walking towards his bedroom door.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT JUST GOING TO IGNORE ME!" she yelled, standing up now and walking over to him.

Draco looked at the floor. This is the last thing he wanted to do.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked.

"I want you to tell me why," she said angrily, tears were now stinging her eyes.

"I did it as a distraction," he said simply.

"A DISTRACTION? NO I DON'T BELIEVE THAT," she cried.

Draco was ready to snap. Her feelings were hurt, but he didn't feel he had a choice and he had to make her hate him. He felt this was the only way.

"WELL BELIEVE IT WEASLEY! I COULDN'T STAND YOUR CONSTANT BITCHING AND WHINING AND HAD TO SHUT YOU UP SOMEHOW"

__________________________________________________________

On the other side of the door, Hermione and Harry had a sad look on their faces.

"Why is he doing that?" Hermione said out loud to herself.

"Doing what?" Ron asked.

"Pushing Ginny away, he's doing it to try and protect her" Hermione explained.

________________________________________________________________

Ginny just stared at Draco in disbelief. She was crying now.

"Why can't you just admit the truth to me?" she said.

"YOU WANT THE TRUTH WEASLEY?" he said, walking over to his bedroom door and ripping it open making Harry, Ron and Hermione jump back from the surprise of the door being opened.

"I WOULDN'T WANT YOU GUYS TO MISS OUT ON THIS," he yelled and then walked back over to Ginny. "THE TRUTH IS THAT THIS WHOLE THING IS FUCKED UP. PRETENDING WE'RE ALL FRIENDS NOW? ITS BULLSHIT THE WHOLE THING IS. YOU GUYS ARE STUCK HERE BECAUSE OF ME. I'M NOT MEANT TO LIVE, MY FATE IS DECIDED, AT THE END OF ALL OF THIS I'LL BE DEAD AND THAT'S FINE, I DESERVE IT. SO PRETENDING TO BE HAPPY OR PRETENDING TO FEEL ANYTHNG FUCKIN ELSE BUT ANGER AND PAIN IS A JOKE. "

He was breathing heavy; his mind was racing and all over the place. All the emotions he had been feeling for years were filling his head. He looked like he was talking more to himself than anyone else. He looked at Ginny again and walked over to her until they were face to face. He stared into her eyes and saw her tear filled ones looking back.

He felt his emotions falling away from him, like he couldn't control it or hold it back anymore. His mind felt like all it wanted was to scream and at any moment it might explode. He grabbed his hair in frustration and ran his fingers through his hair. He felt tears of his own threatening to fall, but he wouldn't let them. The air around them all grew cold. The fire in the room suddenly extinguished and the windows were rattling. Everyone in the room seemed to notice this beside Draco. He was too busy trying not to completely lose it.

"WHY WOULD YOU RISK YOUR LIFE TO SAVE ME OF ALL PEOPLE? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? WHY DIDN'T YOU LET ME DIE? I DON'T CARE IF IT'S THE COWARDS WAY OUT ANYMORE AT LEAST I WOULDN'T HAVE TO SPEND ANOTHER FUCKING MOMENT HERE WITH YOU" he screamed in her face. "AT LEAST I WOULDN'T HAVE TO LIVE WITH MYSELF AND KNOWING ALL THE PAIN AND SUFFERING I'VE BROUGHT TO SO MANY"

He turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione and saw they were all looking down. They all had a look of pity on their face for him. He grew angrier at this and the rattling windows sounded like at any moment they would shatter.

"DON'T DO THAT, DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE HOLD ANY PITY FOR ME. THE THINGS I'VE DONE THE PEOPLE I HELPED BRING HARM TO. HOW CAN YOU STAND THERE POTTER KNOWING I ONCE STOOD ON THE SAME SIDE OF THE PEOPLE WHO KILLED YOUR PARENTS! AND YOU WEASLEY!" he turned back to Ginny. "KNOWING I WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR LETTING DEATH EATERS INTO HOGWARTS THAT LED TO YOUR BROTHER GETTING HURT, AND FRED!"

The sound of Ginny's slap against Draco's face filled the room. The trio in the hallway lowered their heads and looked away. Ginny let out a tearful gasp and let the tears fall freely down her face. She slumped to the floor in a ball crying.

"That's what I thought" he whispered with a sad face and walked out of the room past the trio. He stopped and looked at Hermione, who reluctantly looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Its better this way," he said, giving one last look at Ginny and retreated down the hall.

Hermione ran into the room and wrapped Ginny up in a hug. She tried to help her stand up, but Ginny was too weak from the anger she felt. She used all her energy to keep herself standing up and not fall over. She put everything she had into that slap she gave Draco and she immediately regretted it. She knew he didn't mean those things or did he? She didn't know what to think. Harry walked over and picked her up and sat her on the bed. Ron brought her over some tissues and gave her a kiss on the forehead and wrapped her up in a hug.

"It's ok Gin" he said as she cried in her brother's arms. She was so grateful Ron didn't make any harsh comments or jump to any rash assumptions.

"Guys, you mind if I talk to Ginny for a moment?" Hermione asked.

They nodded and then left the room. Hermione slid onto the bed and faced Ginny.

"Do you know why Draco said those things?" she asked Ginny.

She shook her head no.

"He thinks he's protecting you. Don't take any of those things he said to heart. He was trying to hurt you on purpose." she said, rubbing her friends back.

Ginny looked up at her friend through her tears. "I really thought he kissed me because he wanted to." she choked out.

Hermione couldn't help the small smile that crept across her face and she shook her head. "He did Ginny, believe me he did."

____________________________________________________________________

Draco threw open the doors to his father's study and stood over the desk he would always find his father sitting behind. He flung everything off of it and threw whatever he could grab around the room. He completely destroyed his father's study letting out all the anger he felt towards Lucius at that moment. He fell to his knees and hunched over resting his head on the hard wood floor. His anger soon turned to tears and he let out an angry growl. He hated feeling so vulnerable and letting his emotions get the better of him. He turned over and sat against the desk with his arms on his knees. He reached for a piece of glass nearby that shattered from a figurine he threw. He twirled it in his hand for a few moments and contemplated his next actions. "You know that doesn't solve anything," he thought to himself. Did it matter though what he did? Not really, he was screwed in everything he did so it really didn't make a difference in his eyes. He absent-mindedly placed the glass over his wrist.

"Draco?" Harry's voice cut through the air.

Draco just glared at him and tossed the glass to the side of him. He ran his hands through his hair and just hung his head in total defeat. Harry walked over and sat on the floor with him. They sat in silence for a while.

"I broke up with Ginny after Dumbledore's death. I thought I was protecting her that way." Harry said suddenly. "But in the end it didn't matter what I had tried to do she was still in danger. It was just inevitable. The whole world today is a target just some people more so than others."

"Yeah, but that's the thing Potter, I don't want her to be more of a target than she needs to be." Draco cut in.

"Why are you giving up? You're going to let your father win? All that anger and that hate you have for him. Take it and use it as fuel to bring him to an end. You're a good man Draco, I know you are. You're just finding it hard to believe that. "

Draco laughed at this comment. "A good man, please Potter; you and I both know that's total bullshit."

"It's not, it's the truth. You think Lucius is going to spare Ginny's life if you're dead, if I'm dead? You think he will spare Ron or Hermione's life? Of course he won't, so what is the difference? I tried pushing people away after I started losing people I loved but it turned out I needed them more than I thought. I wouldn't give Voldemort the satisfaction of not living my life and I sure the hell won't give Lucius it either. In the end, any friendship or love I had was the reason that kept me going and gave me something to fight for."

They sat there in silence for a few moments before Draco spoke. "That's just it though; I don't have anything worth fighting for"

Harry stood up and looked down at him. He let out a long sigh. "Yes you do and when it seems like you don't, then you fight for yourself." He then walked out of the study to leave Draco to ponder their conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place a few months after the final battle, the trio returns to Hogwarts to finish school and Lucius is becoming more powerful and with an army of Death Eaters a new threat washes not only over the wizarding world but the Muggle world also. Differences will have to be put aside for any chance of them surviving. I have big plans for this story. Draco/Ginny

The next few days that went by were filled with silence. Ginny slept a lot more and was growing weaker by the day. She was barely eating anything. They received a letter from McGonagall saying the antidote was in its final stages of being ready which brought hope to all of them. Draco and Ginny hadn't spoken since their argument a few days ago. He still slept on the couch in his room, but during the day he wandered about the Manor to avoid Ginny. Harry, Ron and Hermione just went back to doing their daily routine of book reading and playing wizard's chess. It was one afternoon that Draco came running into his room where they all were holding a piece of paper.

"Granger, take a look at this. I found it in my father's office," he said, handing the paper to her.

She took the paper and looked it over. Her eyes grew wide and a smile formed over her face. "It's all about the wards around the Manor" she shrieked standing up from the couch she was lounging on. "It's a time release spell that's on the ward" she stated.

"What does that mean?" Ron asked

"It means the ward will lift after two weeks," she said with excitement.

"We only have a few days left, then" Harry said suddenly.

"But why two weeks of all time frames?" Ron asked

"I think that's pretty obvious," she said in a sad voice turning her head to look at Ginny.

The excitement seemed to have died down and they all turned their focus on the redhead sleeping in the bed before them. She was getting worse and worse each day.

"I hope she can hold on until then" Ron whispered.

Hermione went over and hugged him. "She will Ron, she's strong," she gave him a small smile.

"Why don't you guys hit the Quidditch pitch for a bit and clear your minds. I'll stay with Granger and watch over Ginny." came Draco's voice suddenly not looking at any of them.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked Hermione more than Draco.

"Yeah, it's fine go ahead." she said, giving Ron a quick kiss.

Harry and Ron left the room and Hermione wrote a quick note to McGonagall about the timer on the ward and then joined Draco on the couch, each of them had a book in their hand. They read in silence for a while with just the sound of the occasional turn of a page and the crackling fire. Ginny gave a few coughs in her sleep as they read and Hermione would peek her head over to make sure she was ok. Ginny started coughing again, this time harder. Hermione got up and walked over to her and Draco put his book down to glance over at Ginny.

Hermione reached the bed and saw Ginny was sweating out a fever. She quickly pulled the blankets off of her. Her body was sweaty and clammy.

"SHIT!" Hermione cursed loudly.

Draco instinctively jumped up and walked over to her.

"What's wrong?"He soon saw the condition Ginny was in and didn't require an answer.

"Draco help me get her to the bathroom" Hermione said, trying to keep Ginny alert enough to try and walk a bit.

"Watch out I got her" Draco said and gently lifted her in his arms. Ginny could barely keep her eyes opened. She just let her head fall against his chest as he carried her to the bathroom. She started coughing roughly again and squirmed out of Draco's arms when they got to the bathroom and she threw herself over the toilet and threw up. She could barely hold herself up over the bowl. She had vomit in her hair and tears down her face. She didn't even know why she was crying.

"I'll be right back I'm going to grab some more towels" Hermione said and hurried out of the bathroom.

Ginny coughed again and soon another round of vomit spilled out of her. She was slumped over the bowl, resting her head on one of her arms.

"I didn't know I had that much in me to throw up," she said in a frail voice, letting a small smirk cross her lips and she closed her eyes.

Draco just realized he was kneeling beside her and had been rubbing her back as she vomited. He quickly pulled his hand away.

"No, please don't stop. I think it's helping" she breathed heavily. Her eyes remained closed. She was too weak to keep them opened it seemed and apparently too weak to bring up their argument the other night. He just wanted to cradle her in his arms and tell her everything would be ok and that he loved her. He wanted to apologize to her for all the horrible things he ever did or said to her. He felt himself get a bit teary eyed at how much he really did care and love Ginny. He didn't know what it was about her, but she drove him crazy and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her lips again. Ginny suddenly gave another round of coughing and vomiting.

"I'm glad you're here with me," she suddenly whispered; her eyes closed still and her head resting again on her arm. "You make me feel so safe." She took a deep breath and small cough escaped her mouth. "I really like you," she said so low that Draco wasn't sure if she meant for him to hear that.

Did she just say that to me? He thought to himself. No, she's delirious right now, look at her. She has a high fever and barely knows what she's saying.

He simply responded "I like you too, Ginny," as she started dozing off into a light sleep.

Draco continued to rub her back.

Hermione ran back in with a few more towels and started filling the bathtub with cold water.

"Her body is on fire. I need to get her in the bath to cool her down. Just help me get her in the bath and I'll change her after into dry clothes." Hermione said, checking the temperature of the water. She turned the tap off.

Draco scooped Ginny up in his arms again and carried her over to the tub and gently placed her in. She immediately gasped out in shock.

"FUCK THIS IS FREEZING!"

"I know Ginny, but you need to cool down a bit you're burning up with fever." Hermione said, taking a wash rag and wringing it out over Ginny's head.

Ginny shivered and her body was starting to tremble from how cold the water was. "P.......Pl.......please get m.....me out of h....here." she chattered.

"I will, just a few more minutes, come on, let's get your hair cleaned up." Hermione said helping Ginny wash herself up.

After Draco helped her get Ginny out of the tub he left the bathroom so Hermione could help her change into some dry clothes. He grabbed himself a dry shirt after seeing he was soaked from where Ginny's wet clothes laid against him. He sat down in front of the fire waiting for the two girls to emerge from the bathroom.

Soon the bathroom door opened and he was glad to see Ginny only needed to lean on Hermione to be able to walk. Hermione helped her climb into bed and she immediately fell asleep. Hermione turned to face Draco and she let out an uneasy breath. Draco looked at her. She was soaking wet, her hair was a tangled mess and was sticking to her face. Her hands were trembling and she rubbed her face to try and rid any unpleasant thoughts that were clouding her head. Draco stood up and walked over to her.

"You ok Granger?"

She walked back into the bathroom and started cleaning up any vomit Ginny got on the floor and the toilet. She was trying to hold herself together. She was scrubbing the floor with such force.

Draco was watching her now. "Granger?" She didn't answer she just kept scrubbing.

"HERMIONE!" Draco shouted.

She stood up suddenly and faced him. Tears were swelled up in her eyes. She walked over to him and wrapped him in a hug. Her entire body began to shake with sobs. Draco felt pretty awkward at this moment, but he knew she needed to cry. She was trying to be the strong one out of all of them and play peacekeeper between them. After a few moments he awkwardly brought one of his arms up and hugged her back and let her have a good cry.

__________________________________________________________________________

Later that evening Ginny woke up and was able to manage to get down some toast. She was thankful she could at least sit up in bed and have a conversation for a little bit. Hermione told her about the ward and Ginny seemed a bit more hopeful. The argument from the other night wasn't mentioned again and was kind of pushed to the back burner. They all became used to the routine of spending their days and evenings in Draco's room to watch over Ginny and then went to sleep and did it all over again the next day. Hermione was brushing Ginny's hair for her and Draco was letting Ron go through his wardrobe and make fun of his many suits.

"Jesus Draco, you think you have enough damn suits in here? Half of them look like the same exact one. I think I even saw some with tags on them still"

Draco gave a small laugh, "Yeah, well you can thank my parents for that. Apparently it wasn't proper to wear the same suit twice." He said with a sneer on his face at the mention of his parents.

"Speaking of parents Draco, where is your mother?" Harry asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I've barely seen her since the battle. She is turning the other cheek when it comes to my father's activities, including his treatment of me," he answered and then got up and walked over to his closet where Ron was rummaging through it.

"That's horrible, I can't imagine my mother ignoring something like that" Hermione said now brushing her own hair.

"I'm used to it so it doesn't really matter," he said brushing the subject off. "You think all those suits are ridiculous Weasley then check this shit out." he went into the closet and pulled out a large wooden box and clicked it open and unfolded the sides of the box. Inside were about 100 different cuff links. Some were gold, silver and even encrusted with diamonds.

"Are you serious?" Ron said in shock picking one up in his hand and staring in awe at it.

Draco just laughed and sat back down. Harry walked over to the box and looked over Ron's shoulder at it. He just smirked and shook his head.

"Wow Draco, look at you now, in jeans and T-shirt when you have all this fancy attire" Harry teased.

Draco threw a pillow from the couch at him, knocking his glasses to the floor which broke. They all burst out laughing.

"Honestly you guys, really?" Hermione laughed, getting off the bed and walking over to Harry and repaired his glasses. "If I had a galleon for every time I had to fix these for you I'd have as many shoes as Draco does cuff links" she joked.

"Thanks" Harry said.

Draco glanced over to Ginny, who was very quiet. She was sitting with her legs over the bed and her head down. Her flaming hair was falling around her face and lying over her shoulders. He thought back to their fight the other day and about the conversation he and Harry had. He wasn't sure what to do now. The situation between him and Ginny seemed to have been forgotten about as she grew sicker. Not to Draco though, his feelings for her were a lot stronger now, especially after the kiss they shared. Now that he knew how close he was to losing her it seemed to be the only thing his mind could focus on. He must be thinking way too much because his head was starting to pound. He closed his eyes and opened them again from the throbbing. Then he felt the mark on his arm start to tingle. He jumped up from the couch abruptly, causing all of the others to look up at him with a confused look. Even Ginny lifted her head at Draco's behavior.

"What's wrong Draco?" Hermione asked.

He looked up at them all his eyes were wide with the thought of having them all have to watch him go through this moment that he knew was coming. He tried to make a run to the door, but he hunched over from the pain in his head.

"Draco? Are you ok?" she said, taking a step closer to him. He quickly backed up against the wall and held his hand out for her to stay away. She stopped and took a few steps back.

"S.....stay.....away," he forced out through clenched teeth.

They all knew what was happening, but they didn't expect it so suddenly. Draco hadn't gone through one of his father's punishments since they've been at the Manor. Draco held his head in his hands and soon fell to his knees in pain. The rest of them couldn't do anything but watch helplessly at the horrific scene before them. Draco tried so hard to not let the Cruciatus curse overtake him, but he couldn't fight it anymore and soon he was on all fours screaming out in pain. Ron held Hermione in his arms as she couldn't help the tears that rolled down her face at the sight before her. Ginny had her hand over her mouth to mask the gasps at having to witness Draco be tormented.

Draco tried standing up again and he lost his balance, falling into the dresser and knocking everything onto the floor. He growled and screamed; he couldn't take it, this was one of the worst ones he experienced. The room started shaking and the lights were flickering. That cold eerie feeling filled the room and the fire once again went out. The windows didn't shake this time, instead they started icing over. They all seemed to notice this and it reminded them much of when the Dementors invaded the train in their third year. Draco's body was shaking uncontrollably; the veins in his head bulging, his face red and tears of pain ran down his face. He was on his knees again hunched over holding his head; his hands ran through his hair grabbing it as leverage. They didn't think his screams could get any louder, but the one he let out made Ginny jump off the bed and try to run over to him to try and console him. Before she could get to him, he screamed for her to stay away.

"NO! STAY AWAY!" he yelled his teeth were clenched so tight he thought they might break. He lifted his eyes to Ginny's to see her staring back at him. She saw his eyes turn from deep mercury to ice and she found herself locked to him.

The iced windows carried over to the walls of the room and onto the floor. The whole room was becoming covered in ice. Harry ran over to Ginny and grabbed her arm to pull her back. The lights all popped and the windows burst into a million shards into the room. Harry covered Ginny in his arms and Ron and Hermione got down behind one of the couches. The howling winds and gusts of snow roared throughout the room. Things were flying around the room from the force of the wind. Harry turned to Draco, whose mind was giving into the pain and the effects of the curse.

"DRACO! YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE THIS WHOLE PLACE DOWN IF YOU DON'T CONTROL YOUR MIND" Harry yelled to him.

Draco looked at Harry and Harry was thrown backwards against the wall. Hermione and Ron ran to his side to see if he was ok. Ginny stood up from where she was crouched down behind the couch. She took a few steps closer to Draco. He quickly scrambled backwards to stay clear of her.

"N.....NO.....D...DON'T" he yelled to her trying with everything in him to control what was happening.

"GINNY NO GET AWAY!" Ron yelled, running over to grab her.

Ginny quickly closed the distance between her and Draco and kneeled down in front of him and grabbed his face in her hands. Her eyes stared into his.

"Draco focus on me, listen to my voice," she said softly.

Draco searched her face. God, she was beautiful he thought; the feel of her hands on his face was enough to make him melt right then and there.

Ron stopped and watched as the rattling and rumbling of the Manor started to settle and the temperature change was returning to normal.

Draco soon felt his body suddenly relax and then he passed out.

___________________________________________________________________

Draco was starting to wake up. He heard a noise every few moments that woke him. He wasn't sure what it was but just that it was making him curious to find out what it was. He opened his eyes and his vision was blurred for a moment. He went to reach up to rub his eyes and realized his body was on fire. He blinked a few more time for his eyes to adjust and take in his surroundings. He saw movement to his right and turned to see Hermione with her wand out. It looked like she was transfiguring some clothes. He slowly sat up in what he realized was a bed, but not his own. He winced at the pain in his body; every part of him ached. He saw he was in the guest room across the hall and soon he remembered what had happened.

"You're awake finally" Hermione said cheerfully walking over to him.

"Finally?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah, you've been out since last night. It's almost dinner time," she said packing a bag.

"Damn," he saw the bag Hermione was packing. "What's that for?"

"Oh, the ward should lift by this time tomorrow, so I was just stealing some of the Manor's books. Surely you don't mind," she teased.

He gave a small smirk, "Of course not," He then heard that noise again that woke him up. Took him a moment to realize it was Ginny coughing. "How's Ginny?" he asked, looking worried.

Hermione looked at him with a sad face. She shook her head, "Not good, she's been vomiting and she's had some blood come up. She is having trouble breathing. I am making her some more clothes as she keeps having nose bleeds all over her other ones." She stopped and held a piece of the clothing she was transfiguring and leaned against the bed. She let out a sad sigh. "I hope she makes it until tomorrow evening. We are so close to getting out of here."

Draco threw the blankets off of him and stood up. He wobbled for a moment before finding his balance. "I want to see her," he stated firmly. Hermione nodded and lead him into the guest room next to theirs.

Draco walked into the room and searched the room for that red hair he was so familiar with. His eyes fell on her lying in bed. He walked over to her and he was a bit taken aback at how worse she got since he last saw her. His expression softened when he saw her turn her head a bit his way. She was shivering and she was sweating and clammy; her eyes were barely open.

"Hey.....y...you," she said in a small frail voice that Draco had to strain to hear.

He smiled at her. He was amazed at the strength of the woman before him. "Hey yourself," he said back.

She gave a small smile and then fell into another fit of coughs. Hermione came walking over to her and got a towel to place over her mouth as she coughed. Draco took a few steps back to give Hermione some space. He saw the towel had blood on it and watched Hermione wipe Ginny's mouth free of any that was on it. Ginny then closed her eyes and fell asleep. Her breathing was shallow and Draco thought she might have stopped breathing for a moment, but was relieved when he saw her slightly stir in her sleep.

"Come on Draco let's go downstairs and get you something to eat" Hermione said, walking with him down to the kitchen.

Draco didn't say much, he was quiet for a while until they reached the kitchen. He took his usual seat at the small island where Harry and Ron were sitting.

"Hey look its sleeping beauty" Ron joked, "Doesn't look like the beauty kicked in yet, best get back to it then" he chuckled.

Draco gave a sarcastic laugh, "Funny Weasley, have you been working on that one since I've been out"

Harry had an amused look on his face, "Thanks for that show last night" he laughed

"Anytime" he smirked."And sorry about .......yeah..." he trailed off.

"That's alright; it was just my body slamming again a solid wood wall." Harry joked pretending to hold his back in pain.

"That was some crazy shit last night" Ron said suddenly.

Draco just stared down at the counter. He didn't know what happened last night, he couldn't control himself. His mind went into another place during the attack.

"Well, as scary as it was Draco, it was pretty extraordinary. It shows how powerful you can be but it seems that you can only tap into that part of your mind when your emotions and adrenaline is at a high point. If you learned to control that, you would have an amazing gift." Hermione explained handing him a plate of food.

"A gift? He could've killed us," Ron said, sounding shocked.

They all gave a small laugh and then it got quiet again. Draco didn't eat anything, he couldn't. His body was going through hell from last night. He thought about what Hermione said and he was concerned about the next time something like this happened. What if he would've killed someone by accident last night? What if he hurt Ginny? He couldn't stomach the thought of causing her physical harm. He sighed and pushed his food away.

"We have less than 24 hours here, but Ginny doesn't look like she's going to make it until then" he quickly said.

They all looked at him and didn't say anything.

"McGonagall wrote back this afternoon" Hermione said, pulling a letter out of her pocket to show it to Draco. "She said she has a good idea of who is working with Lucius at the Ministry but she fears calling him out might cause more harm to us and even her. She literally has no control over the situation it seems. She did say as soon as the ward comes down to apparate to Hogsmeade and she will meet us there. Then Pomfrey will have the antidote waiting for us."

Draco gave a small nod handing the letter back to her.

"Ginny is going to make it. She has been fighting for almost two weeks now" Harry said.

"I hope your right Potter, plus I promised her she would be." he said with a sad face. They all gave him an empathetic look. "I would hate to look like a liar," he added with a smirk.

Hermione gave him a small smack on the arm and gave a small giggle followed by Harry and Ron.

________________________________________________________________________

The next day was going by so slow it seemed and everyone was on edge the whole day. Ginny just kept getting worse with each passing hour. She hadn't eaten and barely drank anything. Draco laid awake most of the night hearing her fits of coughing. He and the others stayed all night in her room so they could be there if anything. It was about an hour before the wards were set to come down and they were all sitting around the room just waiting. Ron had become very quiet all day and at one point had to excuse himself from the room. They all knew he was trying to keep a straight face and not break down over how close to death his little sister was. Hermione went and comforted him during that time and talked him and Harry into playing a game of chess while they waited. They all found it hard to do anything really, all they could think of was if Ginny was going to make it. There were a few times Hermione was afraid she had stopped breathing because her breathing was so shallow.

"Come on guys, play another round of chess, we only have a half hour left" Hermione called from the couch trying to get lost in her book.

"I can't anymore, my mind is only on Ginny" Ron walked over to Hermione and put his head in his hands. She rubbed his back to reassure him she would make it, but she knew that they were empty words and so did he.

"It will make the time go faster, come on, Draco, play a game with Harry. I know Ginny likes to hear noise around her rather than the silence." Hermione gave them a small smile.

Draco walked over and joined Harry in a game of chess. He didn't feel like doing anything either, but did it for Ginny. He glanced over at her to see her still form lying there; her chest barely rising and falling. He looked down at the chess board and closed his eyes for a second. He opened them and looked at Harry for a second, his hair was a tousled mess and he was rubbing his eyes under his glasses. There was a look of sadness and worry on his face. Draco let out a slight sigh and Harry and him just sat there rather than playing. Ginny started coughing again and she tried sitting up. They all stood at once and Hermione ran to her side, followed by the others.

"Hey Ginny, are you ok?" Hermione said, leaning over to get a better look at her friend's face.

Ginny just kept coughing, and coughing. She made to get out of the bed. "I'm going to be sick," she choked out.

Hermione grabbed her around the waist as Ginny slipped out of bed. Ginny was dead weight and fell to her knees on the floor. She fell into another fit of coughs and she started to cough up blood. There was a lot more than normal and Hermione's hands immediately started to shake with fear that this was the end.

"Come on Ginny, hang in there, we are so close to getting you that antidote" she said, grabbing a towel off the nightstand and coming over to wipe Ginny's mouth.

"Thank you" Ginny breathed out through coughing.

"You're welcome, we don't want you looking like death now when we get back," she gave her a small smile.

Ginny's breathing became strained and very short. She gasped after every word left her mouth. "No, I mean for taking care of me through this whole thing" She coughed again spitting out more blood. "For being my friend"

Hermione was taken aback for a moment and tears filled her eyes. "No Ginny, don't do this, please, don't start saying goodbye" Hermione cried.

Ginny turned away from her for a moment. Ron leaned down next to her."Gin, we are so close, you need to hang in there, just a bit more ok?" He pleaded with her; tears of his own swelling in his eyes.

Ginny gave a small nod. She went into another fit of coughing and this time she was barely catching her breath. She was gasping for air; her eyes went wide in fear and then her body went into a seizure like state and she was bleeding from her nose and mouth.

"GINNY! GINNY! STAY WITH ME, LOOK AT ME GINNY" Hermione screamed to her trying to hold her body from shaking.

"HERMIONE WHAT'S GOING ON?" Harry yelled

Hermione just shook her head and cried, "I-I don't know" she said.

"WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING!"Harry yelled in a state of panic.

Draco was in a state of shock. This couldn't be happening right now. Not when they were so close to getting out of here. He felt his love for the redhead grow ten times in this moment.

Ginny let out this loud gasp for air. Her mouth was wide open trying to get any air in her. Her body stopped convulsing and fell completely limp on the floor. The veins on her arm were turning black and it continued all over her body; a sign that the final stages of the poison were taking effect. Hermione stood up and ran over to Ron sobbing. Ron couldn't hold his emotions in anymore and he fell to his knees helplessly as he watched his sister start to slip away. Harry had his hands on his head in disbelief. He slid down the wall into his own fit of sobs. As for Draco, he couldn't believe that this was the end after everything and after coming so close. His own tears stung his eyes. He racked his brain thinking of anything he could do to save Ginny's life, but nothing came to him. He would do anything to trade places with her right now. That should've been him instead of her. His eyes grew wide suddenly and an idea came to him. The Hauriendum spell, he could use it to absorb some of the poison from Ginny and maybe it will be enough to save her life and get her to Madame Pomfrey. He didn't care if it was just a shot in the dark; he was willing to risk his life for her. He pulled out his wand and kneeled down next to Ginny.

"What are you doing Draco?" Hermione asked through her fit of sobs. Harry and Ron looked up to see what his intentions were.

He turned to her with a look of sadness on his face. "If I don't make it, I just want to say, you guys were the closest thing I had to friends," he was breathing rapidly and he turned back to Ginny. He picked up her hand and held it in his and then pointed his wand at her.

Hermione's face finally registered what he was attempting, "DRACO NO!"

"HAURIENDUM!" he yelled out before she could stop him.

A bright light slowly emerged from Draco's wand and wrapped itself around his and Ginny's hands. The light entwined around Ginny's body and then back up her hand that Draco was holding. He then felt it. He felt all the pain, all the suffering that Ginny had to endure. His nose was dripping blood, his skin was clammy and he felt his body drifting away. His vision blurred, his hearing was fuzzy. He fell to the floor and could see Hermione, Harry and Ron running to his side. He was then met by complete darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts on how the story is progressing xxx


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place a few months after the final battle, the trio returns to Hogwarts to finish school and Lucius is becoming more powerful and with an army of Death Eaters a new threat washes not only over the wizarding world but the Muggle world also. Differences will have to be put aside for any chance of them surviving. I have big plans for this story. Draco/Ginny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Draco opened his eyes and was met by white and he stood up and looked at his surroundings. Everywhere he turned he was met with a whiteness for miles; nothing else in sight. He looked down at himself and he was clean; no blood, no bruises, no scars from his own self inflictions or his father's doing. He thought that he should feel panicked, but he didn't, he felt peace and warmth, something he wasn't used to feeling. Was this heaven? He thought to himself.

"Pretty amazing isn't it?" Draco turned around and was taken aback by whom the voice came from.

"George? What are you doing here?" he asked sounding confused.

"No Draco, I'm Fred"

"What? But your............dead" he said panic now rising in his voice.

"Ah, nice to see that poison hasn't completely destroyed your brain" he joked.

"But if you're dead then............Am I dead?" he said trying to understand the situation.

"Your in-between mate," he said, slapping him on the back.

"What does that mean?"

"It means you get to choose"

"Choose? Between living or dying? What do you think, of course I want to live" Draco snarled sounding a bit annoyed.

"Do you?" came another voice behind him.

Draco turned to see Lupin standing there.

"Professor?" Draco said, his voice trying to hide any emotion from it.

"Do you truly want to live Draco?" Lupin repeated.

"Yes" Draco answered through clenched teeth.

"Are you sure? Because this is what you've been contemplating for a while now. To live to die; you just couldn't bring yourself to go through with it during your many attempts. But now here you are already half way there and all you have to do is decide." Lupin thoughtfully said.

Draco thought for a moment, did he want to go back? Did he want to live? Was there anything worth him going back for? He wouldn't have to endure the wrath of his father tormenting him. He wouldn't have to face himself every day and remember how worthless he really is. Everything would be so much easier to just go with death.

"I......I don't know," he answered truthfully looking up at Lupin and Fred.

"Answer something for me Draco" another voice rang out. Draco turned around and was face to face with Severus Snape. His eyes went wide.

"This isn't happening right now" Draco mumbled to himself running his fingers through his hair.

"Indeed, it is" came Snape's familiar sarcastic voice. "Ask yourself; is there anything worth going back for?" Snape said, putting a hand on Draco's shoulder.

Draco looked at the man's hand on his shoulder. He felt so guilty knowing he stood on the same side as Voldemort. The same man who was responsible for the death of the man before Draco. For the two people standing behind him even. He couldn't help the tears that were forming in his eyes. He shook his head.

"No.........No there's nothing" he whispered.

Snape gave a frown by his answer.

"Then how about someone?" a voice rang out over all of them. Draco's heart sank when he turned to see Dumbledore standing behind him. He was as magnificent looking as Draco remembered.

Draco dropped to his knees and rubbed his face and ran his hand through his hair again. Was he being punished by seeing the faces of the people he betrayed? The people, who were trying to help him, make him see there was always another way, even when he didn't see it. Dumbledore walked over to him and put a gentle hand on Draco's head.

"My boy you have a lot to think about. You still see yourself as this monster."

"AIN'T I?" Draco yelled out, tears falling down his face.

"You really believe that after you saved Miss Weasley's life?" Dumbledore asked in a soft voice.

Draco completely forgot about Ginny and the poison. He was too distracted by his current surroundings.

"Ginny? She's alive? Is she ok?" he asked quickly.

"She is going to be just fine Draco" Lupin said in a reassuring voice.

Draco couldn't help the smile that formed on his face. He did it; he was able to save her. He wished he could see her, see her smile again.

"Ah, so there is someone worth going back for" Dumbledore said with a bit of amusement. Draco stood up and looked at the old man. He had the signature twinkle in his eyes.

"I don't know, sir. I don't know what to do. I can't even look at myself without feeling guilty. I don't deserve anything good."

They all looked at Draco with a sad face.

"Draco we are here to welcome you and to guide you. We don't see you any other way except as Draco. It is time for you to start thinking for yourself and making your own choices. Stop being afraid to live" Dumbledore said, walking over to the others.

"BUT I AM AFRAID" Draco shouted suddenly. "I'M AFRAID TO FEEL ANYTHING. TO GET CLOSE AND THEN THEY DIE. SO MANY PEOPLE AROUND ME HAVE MET DEATH TOO SOON. I DESERVE THE TORMENTED LIFE I'M IN" he cried out.

Nobody spoke for a moment, they just watched Draco. He looked at them all and he saw them all exchange a look and nod. Dumbledore then spoke.

"You're not ready yet Draco, you have so much more left in you" Dumbledore's voice started fading.

"WAIT!" Draco called out. The whiteness around him started to dim and it was turning to blackness once more. He looked frantically around and didn't see them anymore. He heard his name being called out.

"DRACO!"

He tried opening his eyes, but he just heard screaming and crying. His body was paralyzed it seemed. He heard his name called out again and people talking loudly. It all sounded muffled as if he were underwater. He tried again to open his eyes. All he could see was dark figures around him. He tried to call out, but he couldn't, he felt hands on his body and something being poured into his mouth. He then saw darkness closing in on him again and soon he was engulfed in nothing but blackness.

_________________________________________________________________________

Ginny woke up to the sound of voices around her. She felt something hot on her face and tried desperately to will her eyes opened. She cracked them open slightly and immediately regretted it as the sun beamed into her eyes and seemed to have burned her pupils. She lifted her hand over her face to cover the sun from hitting her.

"Let me get that for you dear" came a voice. The lady pulled a curtain around Ginny's bed to block the light.

"Thanks," she said in a hoarse voice.

Ginny finally managed to open her eyes and saw Madame Pomfrey standing over her bed. As soon as she saw her all the memories of what happened filled her mind. Her expression turned to panic and worry.

"I'll let the others know your wake." Madame Pomfrey said, seeing the look on her face.

Ginny watched her walk out of the hospital wing and then shortly a crowd of red heads came running towards her.

"GINNY! OH MY BABY GIRL! I'M SO GLA D YOU'RE ALRIGHT!"Mrs. Weasley cried wrapping Ginny up in her arms.

Ginny let her Mom and Dad squeeze her as tight as they wanted, she didn't care. She was just so happy to have the chance to see them again. She remembered how not too long ago, she cried over not being able to say goodbye to her parents. Now here she was alive and being held by her Mom and Dad. She cried in her mom's arms and hugged her so tight as if she might float away if she let go.

"Alright, alright move over so I can love on my little sis" George's voice erupted over all the crying.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley reluctantly let go and let George sit down next to her. He gave her a huge smile and she could see he was getting emotional which was not like George.

"I'm so glad I didn't lose you Gin. I'm so happy you're ok" he choked out.

Ginny wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight squeeze. She saw Ron, Harry and Hermione walking over to her. Hermione looked a wreck, but had a huge smile on her face. George helped Ginny get to her feet. She was still a bit wobbly from everything and then she gave a group hug to the trio.

"It's so good to see you're feeling better Ginny" Hermione said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I can't believe how much better I feel. I thought I was going to die. How long have I been out?"Ginny said, wiping away tears of her own.

"You both have been out for almost two days now" Harry said.

"You both?" Ginny asked, confused and her eyes instinctively looked around the hospital room.

There in the corner of the hospital wing was Draco unconscious. She put her hands over her mouth and ran over to him.

"What happened to him?" she asked, new tears now falling down her face.

"He used the Hauriendum spell on you. He absorbed quite a bit of the poison from you during the spell. As soon as he performed it the wards fell and we immediately apparated to Hogsmeade where McGonagall had a direct Portkey to Hogwarts waiting for us. Madame Pomfrey gave you both the antidote and well........here we are." Hermione explained.

"He saved your life" Harry chimed in.

Ginny turned to look at them all. She was in disbelief that Draco was more than willing to give his life to try and save her. Everyone in the hospital wing was looking at her with a small smile. She turned back to Draco and sat down on his bed next to him. He looked like he was dead. His skin was so much paler than normal. His hair didn't seem as blonde as it always did and his face was completely relaxed. He looked so peaceful lying there.

"Is he going to be ok?" she asked suddenly.

Madame Pomfrey came walking over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "He is tougher than I thought Miss Weasley. It is my hope that he pulls through"

Ginny gave her a small nod.

"Come on dear, let's go get you cleaned up and something to eat" Mrs. Weasley said leading Ginny out of the hospital wing.

______________________________________________________________________

Ginny sat in the Great Hall once again finding herself pushing around her food and looking over to the empty Slytherin table. The school was empty and there were only some of the Professors and some Order members that were here. McGonagall was hopeful that maybe after the holiday break students would come back to the school. Right now it was just being used for Order meetings and a place for temporary shelter. McGonagall was in tears when she saw Ginny was ok and quite upset when she heard Draco still hadn't woken up. Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was the new Minister of Magic, was there as well. He was still with the Order but wasn't around a lot due to his new position at the Ministry. He was talking with McGonagall about the investigation that was going on. He was still trying to find out who at the Ministry was working with Lucius. Harry, Ron and Hermione were talking to George about his shop and Arthur and Molly kept asking Ginny every few minutes if she was ok.

"Mom, please, I'm feeling fine, I'm just worried about Draco" she said honestly.

"Have you grown to care for the boy Ginny?" Her father asked with a slight smile.

"I....uh.....well he did save my life and I just hope he makes it through this is all. Besides, we're friends........I think."

Molly and Arthur looked at each other and gave a small snicker. Ginny rolled her eyes. Things weren't like that with Draco. He made that clear back at the Manor. She was so confused by his actions, she didn't even know how she felt about him. She did know that she was scared to lose him. She also thought about that kiss they shared. She felt herself smiling and was pulled from her thoughts when her Mom spoke again.

"Oh, by the way everyone, in a few more days we are going to go back to the Burrow for Thanksgiving and stay there through the holidays. Now hopefully Draco will be feeling better by that time because we think its best he stays with us." Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully.

"There's no way Draco Malfoy would willingly stay at the Burrow with a bunch of Weasley's" Ron stated.

"Just you hush Ronald, your father and I will ask him and Professor McGonagall will speak with him about it. The wards around the Burrow are just as good as Hogwarts now so he would probably be safer there. Besides the Burrow would be the last place Lucius and the Death Eaters would look for Draco."

"If you say so Mom" Ron said, stuffing his face with food.

"Will Bill and Charlie be there Mom?" Ginny asked.

"I think so; it will be nice to have everyone together again. I'm afraid Percy will not be joining us though"

Ginny gave her Mom a small frown, but nodded that she understood. She then thought about how it would be if Draco actually agreed to stay with them at the Burrow. It would definitely make for an interesting holiday.

__________________________________________________________________________

Draco felt like he was falling. He felt his head spinning and was waiting to hit the bottom of whatever it was he was falling to. His heart was pounding rapidly and he was breathing heavy. He finally stopped falling suddenly and then sat up abruptly. He looked around the room hastily in a state of panic. The room was spinning and he closed his eyes tightly and then opened them again. The room started to slow down and come into view. Was he in the hospital wing? If so, then that meant he was at Hogwarts, which meant he was alive? He didn't know for sure all he knew was that he needed to see Ginny right this moment. He needed something to pull him back to reality. He threw his legs over the bed and he pulled back the curtain on the side of his bed and saw he was definitely in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey came running over to him.

"Mr. Malfoy please get back into bed you're in no state to get up," she said trying to push him back down.

He looked at her, his eyes were wide with confusion and panic.

"Where are my clothes?" He quickly asked.

"Mr. Malfoy you need to r-"

"WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?" he screamed at her.

She jumped back at his rage and then pointed to the side cabinet next to him. He grabbed his clothes and pulled the curtains back to change quickly.

"Mr. Malfoy I know you're probably very confused right now, but you need to get some rest"

"I'm fine," he said, slipping his shirt on and pulling the curtain back open. "Where's Ginny?"

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm sure you can see Miss Weasley another-"

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?" he yelled.

She took another step back; shaking her head, "I don't know, probably at dinner" she answered with a bit of fear in her voice.

He quickly strode past her and gave a quick "Thanks" over his shoulder.

He didn't know what it was, but he needed to see Ginny. He needed to know she was ok regardless of what Dumbledore and the others said during his near death experience. He needed proof that he was successful in saving her. He didn't care how he looked; he didn't care if he looked like a complete nutcase he just needed to lay eyes on her. He walked as fast as he could; looking down every hall for that mass of red hair he was so used to seeing in his mind. He was getting emotional just thinking about her. When he got to the Great Hall he saw it was empty and then quickly made his way to Gryffindor tower. He ran as fast as he could to get there as if he thought he might abruptly be told he was in a dream and he really was dead. He skidded around a corner and down the hall there she was. She was standing outside of the portrait hole saying goodnight to her family with Harry, Ron and Hermione. He just stood there looking at her; he couldn't believe she was standing there. He gave an emotional laugh and had to hold back the tears that swelled up in his eyes. Ginny must have seen him staring at her because she turned to look at him. Her eyes grew three times the size and the biggest smile crept across her face. The rest of them noticed Draco and were surprised to see him suddenly standing there.

"DRACO!" Hermione called happily.

Draco ran as fast as he could down the hall. Everyone was a bit taken aback at how fast he was approaching them. He had a determined look on his face and then stopped just a few feet away from them all. He was breathing hard and his eyes were locked on Ginny's the whole time. He didn't know what it was about her, but he needed to feel her, that she was real, and that she was here in this life with him. He closed the distance between them in a few strides and wrapped her in a hug. He held her so tightly he didn't want to let go. He felt her immediately lock her arms around him and sob into his chest. He buried his face in her shoulder and let his emotions come to surface. He felt Harry give him a small pat on the back. The rest of them thought they should give Draco and Ginny a moment alone. There was a few, "Nice to have you back" comments as the rest of them walked into the portrait hole. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley smiled at each other at embrace between the two and then followed the rest of them into the common room. Draco broke away from Ginny and then grabbed her hand and led her to a side closet down the hall. He pulled her in and closed the door, then turned to face her.

"Draco, are you ok?" she asked sounding worried.

He just stared at her for a moment and ran his hands through his hair. He was fidgeting like crazy and then grabbed her face and crashed his lips against hers. She willingly let him in and kissed him back with such force and passion as he was to her. He slid his hands into her hair and grabbed it in his hands and pulled her closer to him. He pulled away suddenly and took a few steps back. He looked at her again. Her lips were red from the kiss they shared and her breathing became heavy. Her hair was a mess and she just stared at him.

"I thought I lost you" was all he could manage.

"I thought I lost you too." she cried.

"I'm scared Ginny, I'm so fucking scared." He said half crying half panicking.

Ginny just watched him. What happened to him during the time he was unconscious? He was all over the place.

"You don't need to be scared Draco, I'm fine now and so are you," she said trying to walk over to him.

He put his hand out to stop her and then paced in a circle. He was fighting with himself on his feelings. He looked at her and he grabbed her face again and pressed his lips to hers. Again she welcomed his lips and tongue. She felt herself back up into a wall as he passionately explored her mouth with his. Ginny let out a soft moan and then he stopped. He leaned his forehead against hers and they were both breathing heavy.

"That's not what I mean Ginny, that's not what I'm scared about," he breathed out and then pushed himself off of her "I'm glad you're ok" he said and then quickly left the storage closet leaving Ginny once again completely confused.

Ginny walked back into the Gryffindor common room and everyone turned to look at her. She just walked past them and went up to the girls dorms. She threw herself on her bed and thought about what just happened in the storage closet. As much as she wanted to be annoyed and upset she couldn't help the butterflies that were invading her stomach. When Draco kissed her it's like her entire world filled with color again. There was just her and him and nothing else. She heard Hermione come into her room.

"Ginny what's going on? Where's Draco?"

Ginny sat up on her bed. "I don't know," she said absent-mindedly.

"Ginny? Are you ok? What did Draco say?"

Ginny smiled again thinking back to her encounter just a moment ago with the Slytherin.

"He kissed me again," she said, beaming while staring off into space.

"Wow what?" Hermione shrieked sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Yeah, I know, wow is right"

"Your smiling though, I'm guessing you're glad about this?"

"I was and I am but he pulled away again. Then he kissed me again and then said he was scared and abruptly left" Ginny sighed.

"Oh" was all Hermione could say.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to talk to him, but I'll give him some time. He was acting panicked and confused; maybe he just wasn't thinking clearly and it was all a mistake."

"Yeah, maybe.................and maybe not" Hermione added with a smirk.

_______________________________________________________________________

The next day Draco woke up and saw he had slept in until around lunch time. His body was still recovering from the events of the last few days. He lay in bed for a few minutes just thinking about all that's happened. He thought back to his dream with Dumbledore; well it wasn't a dream he was actually there. To know he was able to decide on whether to keep living or end it all was a lot for him to process. In the end he wasn't even sure if he made the choice on his own to come back or if Dumbledore and the others decided for him. He was grateful to be back when he saw Ginny, but as soon as he laid eyes on her all the fear he had of losing her again came back. He felt horrible for confusing her; he knew she was probably more than fed up with him at this point. He wouldn't be surprised if she didn't even want to see him again. He realized that he probably just blew any chances of something more happening between them. Then he kept getting that broken record going off in his head asking "Do you want something more?" He decided to push his thoughts aside and get dressed and head down to lunch.

Draco walked into the Great Hall and noticed it was quite different than the normal crowd. There was just some Staff there and the Weasley family and of course Harry and Hermione. He felt extremely out of place and thought about turning to leave when he heard his name.

"DRACO, SO GOOD TO SEE YOU UP AND ABOUT" Mrs. Weasley squealed, running over to him and wrapping him up in a tight hug.

Draco felt his body being squished against hers and he felt so awkward at the gesture. He looked at the others over Molly's shoulder to see them snickering at the look on his face.

"Mr. Weasley and I wanted to thank you for saving Ginny's life," she said, pulling back and placing her hands on his shoulders.

Mr. Weasley held out his hand to shake Draco's which he accepted. "Draco, what you did not many would do, so thank you" Arthur said shaking his hand.

Draco didn't think he could feel any more uncomfortable. They were making him out to be some kind of hero and that was something he definitely was not. He just gave a small nod.

Mrs. Weasley led him over to sit with her and Arthur and she started talking his ear off.

"Now Draco, we would just love for you to come and stay with us for the holidays, you are more than welcomed. We think it would be a great place for you to hide out for a while until the next plan of action takes place." she said quickly.

"Oh" was all Draco could get out. He saw Ginny look at him with a small smile. She knew how uncomfortable he felt right now.

"Just think about it, dear. It will be better than being alone for the holidays" Molly said with a bright smile.

Draco just gave a half smile and grabbed an apple, then headed out of the Great Hall.

"Nice going Mom, you scared the poor bloke away" George joked.

Mrs. Weasley shot him a look and the rest of them laughed.

__________________________________________________________________

Draco walked down the halls as fast as he could away from the Great Hall. He wanted to get as far away as possible from the Weasley family. It's not that he had anything against them; he just didn't want to be seen as some hero suddenly just because he made the decision to save Ginny. He took a few bites of his apple and then threw the rest away. He was feeling nauseous from the swirl of emotions he had and the crowd of thoughts invading his mind.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

He turned around to see McGonagall standing down the hall.

"Mr. Malfoy I would like a word with you please"

He nodded and followed her to her office. When they arrived at her office, she sat down and gestured for Draco to have a seat in front of her desk. She looked at him for a few moments with her hands folded. She looked like she was choosing her words carefully before speaking.

"I'm glad to see you have made a full recovery Mr. Malfoy"

"Thanks" Draco said quietly.

"It was very courageous of you to put your life on the line for-"

"Please don't," he interrupted her.

"Excuse me? Please don't what, Mr. Malfoy?"

He let out an agitated sigh and ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

"Tell me about how courageous and shit I am."

"Language Mr. Malfoy" she looked at him sternly.

"Sorry Professor, but I'm not a hero and I'm not brave at all. The whole thing is a joke. If anything I'm a fool and a coward" he said, looking away from her.

"Mr. Malfoy why is it that you find it so hard to think of yourself as a good person?"

Draco half laughed at this, was she joking?

"Isn't it obvious? It's kind of hard to think you're a good person when your father is responsible for killing so many people. I don't think I can ever let go of the guilt inside me."

"Mr. Malfoy if I may? I think you need to remember that you and your father are separate people. His actions do not reflect on you. You get to make your own choices and you need to stop being afraid to live your life," she said looking at him with a small smile.

Draco gave a small smirk, "Yeah, that's what Dumbledore said to" he sighed.

"Dumbledore?" McGonagall asked with much interest leaning a little closer to him over her desk.

"Never mind," he said, slouching down in his chair.

McGonagall gave him a look as if he didn't need to explain. She leaned back with her arms folded. "Well, Dumbledore always was a wise man."

"Ha, yeah, that he was" Draco whispered.

"Have you given any thought to Mrs. Weasley's offer?" McGonagall asked changing the subject.

"There's no way I can stay with a house full of Weasley's."

"Why not, you stayed at Malfoy Manor with your sworn enemy for two weeks and survived."

"Yeah, barely"

"Mr. Malfoy I'm going to be a bit blunt here. I think it's time you stopped living in the past and stopped feeling sorry for yourself. Be thankful you're alive and embrace each day. If you feel so guilty knowing that good people died at the hands of your father or Lord Voldemort then perhaps you should at least take full advantage of the life you still have and still get to keep."

"I haven't had a fair chance at trying to live a life away from the wrath of my father" Draco shot back angrily.

"But you do now" McGonagall said firmly. She stood from her desk and stared at Draco for a few moments. She gestured her hand that he was free to leave. He got up and walked towards the door and stopped when she spoke again. He kept his back to her.

"Mr. Malfoy at least think about Mrs. Weasley's offer"

He gave a small nod and then headed out the door.

__________________________________________________________________________

It was the evening before they were all heading back to the Burrow for the holidays. Thanksgiving was in a couple of days and Mrs. Weasley wanted them all there the day that Bill and Charlie showed up. Hermione was making her way down to the library to grab a few books to take with her over the holiday. She was so happy when McGonagall agreed to let her borrow what she wanted. She was rummaging through the many aisles of books looking for specific ones she had mentally made notes of reading in the future. She pulled a book out and saw Draco through the book shelf looking at other books. She made her way around the book shelf to him.

"Hey Draco" she said, sticking her books in her bag.

"Oh hey Granger" he said, grabbing a book from a nearby shelf.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him curiously.

"Not sure really, just seeing if anything looks worth reading," he said randomly taking a book here and there out from the shelf and studying it for a moment.

"So are you coming with us tomorrow?" she cautiously asked.

"I don't think so. I'm better off staying here I think," he said, taking a small stack of books and making his way to the corner of the library to sit down.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and then followed him to the corner and sat down across from him. She let out a light sigh and then put her bag down.

"You know I wanted to tell you how glad I am that you're alright" she said playing with a pulled thread on her sleeve.

"Thanks don't get all sappy on me now," he smirked.

She gave a slight laugh and then became serious again. "What's going on with you and Ginny?"

"What do you mean?" he said, pulling a book up over his face hoping she'll drop the subject.

"You know what I mean," she said, pulling down the book from his face.

Draco gave an annoyed sound. "Granger, its none of your business, now leave me be."

"It is my business when Ginny is being affected by your actions. She is completely confused. Why did you kiss her and then once again act like nothing happened?" Hermione said sounding upset with him.

She wanted to help Draco see life in a different way and wished he would act on his feelings for Ginny but she couldn't keep letting him toy with Ginny's emotions.

"I'm not trying to confuse her. It's just complicated, ok?" he said in a finalizing tone.

She gave him a cold stare and then swiftly got up and grabbed her bag to leave. Halfway towards the door, she heard Draco call out to her.

"I'm in love with her," he said, looking at the floor.

Hermione turned around and walked back over to him and sat down.

"You're in love with Ginny?" a mixture of shock and happiness on her face.

"Yes, but I don't want to be."

"What? Why?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. I don't know why I get like this. Maybe it's because I don't want to get too close and then lose her. Maybe she doesn't feel the same way. Maybe I'm afraid that she's going to get more hurt if we're together. Maybe I just feel like I don't deserve any kind of happiness." he said not realizing he was now standing and pacing back and forth.

"Draco....-"

"But then..............Every time I see her I can't stop myself. Every time I see her I just want to hold her in my arms to know she's really there. Then I think that it could never be and that she deserves someone better. Then I end up talking myself out of going through with acting on my feelings." he sighed sitting back down. He was a bit embarrassed at how he just put his feelings out there right in front of Hermione.

"Wow Draco, you must really love her"

"I don't know, do I? Ugh, I can't take this anymore. I think it's just best to leave it be," he said in a frustrated growl running his hands through his hair.

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Draco left abruptly and she decided not to say anything more. She thought if she should tell Ginny what Draco had said about her, but she didn't want Draco to think he couldn't trust her. She sighed, then grabbed her bag and headed back to Gryffindor tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE REVIEW!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place a few months after the final battle, the trio returns to Hogwarts to finish school and Lucius is becoming more powerful and with an army of Death Eaters a new threat washes not only over the wizarding world but the Muggle world also. Differences will have to be put aside for any chance of them surviving. I have big plans for this story. Draco/Ginny

Ginny laid on her bed all evening thinking about Draco, she even skipped dinner because of the cocktail of emotions she was feeling. She couldn't help the few tears she was shedding over the whole situation between them. All she knew was that she had feelings for Draco........strong feelings. She was so confused by his behavior the past few days. She hadn't had a chance to talk to him yet; with her parents being at Hogwarts, it was hard to get enough time away from them. When she did finally manage to get away from them, Draco was nowhere to be found. When she would go to his dorm room and knock nobody would answer. Ginny wasn't sure if this was on purpose or he just wasn't there. She was starting to think that she did something wrong and he was upset with her. She heard Hermione come into the girls' dorm and took a seat on the bed across from her.

"Hey Ginny, are you alright?"She asked, folding her legs to get more comfortable on the bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just so damn frustrated." Ginny said, sitting up on the bed and wiping her tears. She ran her fingers through her wild red hair that was tousled about.

Hermione gave her a small smile. "I told your mom you were just tired and wanted to get some sleep. She was persistent on bringing you up some food, but I told her you were asleep already"

"Thanks" Ginny said.

Hermione studied her friend's face for a moment before deciding on her next words. She took in a deep breath and then gave a loud sigh that got Ginny's attention.

"What's wrong Hermione?"

"Uh, Ginny.......Are you in love with Draco?" Hermione cautiously asked her.

"WHAT?" Ginny shrieked with surprise at the question.

Hermione looked away from her for a moment and then continued, "You heard me, are you in love with Draco?"

"Why are you asking me that? Did he say something?" Ginny asked anxiously getting up from the bed.

"Uh, no.....well yeah but......I don't know," she stuttered unsure of what she should reveal to Ginny and what she shouldn't.

"You don't know?"Ginny asked, sounding agitated.

"I was just asking"

"This is insane; I need to talk to him. Especially now we are leaving tomorrow and I haven't had a chance. Even if he isn't coming with us tomorrow I need to at least say goodbye to him........right?" she turned to Hermione as if seeking approval.

Hermione smiled at her and then gave her a quick hug."Go ahead, I'll cover for you, but don't take long I don't know how long I can hold your mother off" she joked.

"Thanks Hermione" she said and then grabbed a sweater and made her way down to the common room.

"Oh hey Ginny you're awake, I'm glad to see you're getting plenty of rest." Mrs. Weasley called from the couch as she was crocheting.

"Oh, Mom, what are you doing in here? Thought you and Dad had your own room you were staying in." She said pulling on her sweater.

"Yes, dear, but I figured I'd get started on these Christmas sweaters for now. Plus, I wanted to make sure you were ok." She smiled at Ginny.

"I'm fine, Mom, I'm uh...just going to grab something to eat from the kitchen downstairs"

"In your pajamas?" she asked, looking over the top of her glasses.

"Mom, please, I have a sweater on" Ginny growled in frustration.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop pestering you. Go get yourself some food" Molly said going back to her crocheting.

"Thank you" Ginny sighed and then gave her Mom a quick kiss on the cheek and walked through the portrait hole.

Once Ginny was out of the portrait hole she rolled her eyes by how overprotective her Mother could be and then made her way down to the dungeons. The closer she got to Draco's room the more nervous she became. She had a mixture of emotions going through her. She was a bit annoyed, but also worried about how he would react to seeing her, especially right before bedtime. She eventually came to his door and took a deep breath before gently knocking.

Nobody answered. She knocked again and still there was no answer.

She knocked a bit harder and her stomach did a flip when she heard the door unlocking and saw it open up. Draco was surprised to see her as she assumed he would be. He didn't say anything, he just looked at her standing there in her pajama pants and a tank top with a light buttoned down cardigan over it. She looked as beautiful as ever with her hair a mangled mess and her bedtime attire on. He was pulled from his thoughts when she spoke.

"Hey, can I come in and talk to you?" She asked nervously.

He felt his heart sink at this question. He was trying to leave things be between them and really thought it was a bad idea.

"Uh, actually I was sleeping so maybe another time," he said and tried to close the door.

She put her hand up to the door to stop him from closing it and an angered look spread across her face. She forcefully pushed the door open and walked passed him inside.

"Sleeping huh? With the fire just freshly made? With an open book on the table? With your bed still made? Why are you lying to me?" She asked angrily turning to face him.

"Come in I guess," he drawled closing the door behind him.

"What is going on with you Draco? I thought we were friends?" she asked with rage.

"All because I saved you makes us friends?"

He regretted the words as soon as he said them. The hurt look on her face made him want to grab her and hug her. He felt horrible for the way things were turning out between them. He looked at her; she was contemplating something in her head he could tell. He saw all the thoughts and emotions running through her head and being carried over into her facial expressions.

"Are you in love with me?" she asked suddenly.

Of all the things Draco thought might come out of her mouth next that was the last thing he ever would have thought. He was so caught off guard, it was plain as day on his face. He wasn't expecting such a personal question, but he could tell how fed up Ginny was with him.

"What? What are you talking about?" he tried his best efforts to play off his shocked expression.

Ginny had heard enough and swiftly walked up to him and crashed her lips against his. Draco's eyes went wide by the unexpected action, but then gave into the kiss. Having her lips on his was everything and more. Ginny pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes. His eyes looked over her small face and he traced his thumb over her lips.

"Are you in love with me," she asked again.

He was breathing heavy; he didn't like being put on the spot like this. Of course he was madly in love with her, but he didn't want to admit that to her. She lifted her lips to his again and Draco was trying with all his might to keep his emotions in line, but the feel of her lips on his was driving him crazy. He pushed her away a bit. "Ginny, please.......don't make me.... "He trailed off in a choked whisper.

"DON'T MAKE YOU WHAT? TELL ME YOUR TRUE FEELINGS!" she yelled with anger.

She made another advance on him and he couldn't pull away, she was so addicting to him; he found himself giving in more and more easily every time she kissed him. The kiss this time had intensified. One of Draco's hands snaked through her hair and pushed her lips harder into his while the other hand was on the small of her back, keeping her close to him. Her arms were around his neck and one of her hands she ran through his hair. Ginny soon found herself pinned against a wall and felt their bodies pressed together. She broke the kiss and looked up at him. His eyes took her to another place; there was nothing else in the world that mattered at this moment but the man before her.

"Are you in love with me?" She whispered through her heavy breathing.

Draco rested his forehead against hers, trying to catch his breath. He felt the light breath of the words she breathed out and Draco started to nod.

"Yes..........yes...... I'm in love with you" he said closing his eyes against her forehead.

A smile formed on Ginny's face and Draco opened his eyes to look at her fiery ones. "Good, because I'm in love with you too," she said and crashed her lips against his again.

Draco wasn't sure what happened after Ginny said that. All he knew was that Ginny just said she was in love with him and he felt an emotional wall fall down and put everything he had into that next kiss they shared. He was holding Ginny so tightly against his body and he suddenly felt Ginny wrap her legs around his waist. He instinctively grinded in between her legs as she was pinned against the wall. He trailed kisses down her neck and his hands seemed to have a mind of their own as he pulled off her sweater and tossed it aside. He gently kissed her shoulder, making Ginny let out a soft moan that only made him want her more. Before either of them knew it all their clothes were on the floor and Ginny's legs were once again wrapped around Draco's waist. Draco looked at her for a moment. They were breathing rapidly and then the fact that they were both completely naked and very much in a sexual position had just seemed to dawn on them. They stared at each for a few more moments before mentally coming to a decision that Draco was able to read in her eyes.

Draco pushed himself inside of her and her nails immediately dug into his back as a small gasp escaped her mouth that Draco quieted with another kiss. He pushed into her again and this time she moaned in pleasure and then crashed her lips down to his again. Her hair hung around her face and fell over onto Draco's bare shoulders. The feeling of her fiery hair lying against him fueled him in an entire new way. He increased his thrusts which by Ginny's reaction she was more than happy with. He felt her getting ready to climax, which made him ready to lose it. Soon Ginny threw her head back in ecstasy as she and Draco reached their climax.

He carried her over to his bed and placed her down on it. He climbed onto the bed with her and she came over to him and placed a deep kiss on his lips. She rested her head down and a mane of red hair was spread across his chest as he held her in his arms. They both laid there just hearing each other's breathing start to slowly return to normal. Neither one spoke to the other. They were both in a state of shock at what just occurred between the both of them. Now that the rush wore off of them, they found themselves lying cuddled together naked. Ginny pulled the blankets down and got under them. She then pulled them up over her and hid her head under them suddenly. Draco looked over to the mound under his blankets that he knew was Ginny's head.

"What are you doing?" he asked with amusement in his voice.

She didn't say anything and he then crawled under the blankets with her and lifted the blankets over his head. He saw her sitting there with her head in her hands.

"Are you ok Ginny?"

"Yes," she said in a small voice.

Draco was starting to feel uncomfortable, he thought he did something wrong. She then pulled the blankets down off her head and lay back on the pillow; Draco followed along.

"Then what's the matter?" he asked, turning to face her.

A smirk crossed her lips and she looked at him. "I can't believe I just lost my virginity to Draco Malfoy."

Draco didn't know she was a virgin until he was inside her. He figured she wanted him to keep going when she had mentally given him the go ahead. Draco smirked back at her.

"Well, I can't believe I lost my virginity to Ginny Weasley" he said with a smile.

"What? You were a.............I didn't think....."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, it's hard to believe with this amazing body of mine." he joked and she laughed along with him.

"Oh gosh, I don't know which one sounds worse, the fact that a Weasley lost their virginity to a Malfoy or that a Malfoy lost it to a Weasley."

They both busted out laughing and when their laughter died away they lay there again in silence.

"Ginny?"

"Yeah," she said turning over to see him better.

"I don't know if I'm ready to be open with.......this whole thing yet" he said nervously.

Ginny looked at him, she knew he wasn't ready to tell the world that he and Ginny were seeing each other or that they were both in love with the other. She knew Draco needed time to let his walls down.

"It's ok Draco, I understand," she said with a small smile.

He felt horrible about asking her to keep their relationship under wraps for now until HE was ready. There he goes being selfish again and only thinking of himself.

"Good luck though with that since everyone pretty much suspects it," she chuckled scooting closer to him and lying in his arms again.

The feel of their bare bodies against each other ignited another arousal from the both of them and soon they found themselves lost in each other again for the second time that night.

______________________________________________________________________________

Ginny still had the scent of Draco fresh in her mind. She loved the smell of his cologne, the smell of his hair and everything else about him. She smiled to herself at the thought of this and snuggled her face deeper into her pillow. She felt so warm and safe right now in her bed, she didn't want to wake up. She would have rather stayed in bed and thought more about Draco. Then she suddenly realized it wasn't her pillow at all she was sleeping on, it was Draco's chest. She quickly sat up and realized she was in Draco's bedroom. She saw the fire had been out for a while and she saw the first crack of dawn start to surface. She immediately started panicking.

"SHIT!" she yelled and jumped out of bed.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, sitting up abruptly, seeing her in a panic.

"I FELL ASLEEP HERE. I TOLD HERMIONE I WOULDN'T BE LONG LAST NIGHT. MY MOM IS GOING TO FREAK IF SHE KNEW WHERE I WAS! OH MY GOD WHERE'S MY SHIRT?" she yelled, looking around the room frantically for her clothes.

Draco slipped out of bed and pulled his pants on and then grabbed Ginny's panties that were under the bed and held them up.

"Don't forget these," he teased her dangling them in front of her.

"Draco, please, I'm serious," she said, grabbing her panties and slipping them on.

"Calm down, Ginny, it's still pretty early the sun isn't even up yet. You could probably slip right in Gryffindor tower without anyone noticing." he said, handing her the sweater he only hours ago ripped off of her.

Ginny sighed and slowed her pace down. She slipped on her sweater and then looked up at Draco. He was wearing only pajama bottoms and had his chest exposed. He noticed her staring and then smirked at her.

"Don't you need to go Ginny?" he said with an amused tone.

"Uh, yeah." she turned to leave and then turned back to him. "Draco, I really want you to come with us, please?" she pleaded with him taking a few steps closer.

He looked at her for a moment and saw sadness in her eyes. He felt like she needed him there more than anything. In truth, he didn't want to be away from Ginny at all and he really didn't know if he would even see her again if he didn't go.

"Maybe," he said and he grabbed her into a hug.

"Ok, well we're leaving around noon. I hope I'll see you in the entrance hall if not then......." she trailed off.

"I'll see you later, Ginny" he whispered in her ear and gave her a soft kiss before she hurried out of his room.

Ginny ran as fast as she could through the halls. She ran up to the portrait hole and slipped quietly inside. She practically jumped for joy when she saw the common room was empty. She let out a huge sigh and bent over to catch her breath.

"Ginny?" came Hermione's voice from the staircase to the girls dorms.

Ginny jumped at the sound of Hermione's voice.

"Oh my god Hermione you scared the crap out of me," she said, holding her hand to her chest.

"Are you just now getting in? Where were you? I waited forever and your Mom is suspicious." Hermione whispered.

"I'm so sorry it was a complete accident, I fell asleep and -"

"Fell asleep?" Hermione interrupted. "Fell asleep where exactly Ginny!" she demanded, sounding an awful lot like Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny let out a defeated sigh and then grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her upstairs to their dorm room since it was just them staying in there. They sat down on her bed and Hermione was staring at her waiting to explain.

"I talked to Draco and.....he told me he was in love with me"

Hermione squealed with delight and gave Ginny a hug.

"Oh my gosh, it's about time he let it out, what did you say back?"

"I told him I was in love with him too, and then we kissed and stuff."

"And stuff?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

Ginny ran her hand through her hair and a red tint came to her cheeks. She stuffed her face into her pillow on the bed. "I lost my virginity to Draco Malfoy" she muffled out into the pillow.

"SHUT UP!" Hermione yelled, slapping her on the arm. "ARE YOU SERIOUS GINNY?"

Ginny just looked up at her and looked down again. "Twice" Ginny added, burying her face in her pillow again.

"GINNY WEASLEY!" she yelled out in disbelief.

"Shhh, Hermione, please be quiet. This stays between us ok?"She gave Hermione a stern look.

"Of course, but still, I can't believe you left for a quick chat and came back no longer a virgin"

"WHO'S NO LONGER A VIRGIN?" Mrs. Weasley's voice came from the doorway.

Ginny and Hermione's eyes went wide and turned to look at her. Of course her Mom was up at the crack of dawn. Molly came over to the two girls and had her hands on her hips.

"Uh.....um...." Ginny stuttered, trying to think of anything to tell her mom that would make her story seem believable. Hermione was just looking at the floor afraid of the conversation that was about to unfold.

"Well, young lady?"

"It's Hermione" was the only thing Ginny could think of to get her Mom's attention off of her.

Hermione shot her head up to look at Ginny and her mouth went wide in shock.

Mrs. Weasley looked at Hermione for a moment; who was looking at the floor now. Then she turned on her heel and walked out of the room yelling, "RONALD WEASLEY!"

It wasn't long before they heard yelling downstairs.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Hermione, I panicked" Ginny explained.

"It's ok Ginny don't worry about it, it's not like it's a lie anyway" she smirked.

Ginny gave her a playful smack and they both giggled when Ron came throwing the door open.

"HERMIONE WHY THE BLOODY HELL WOULD YOU TELL MY MOM WE'RE HAVING SEX?" his eyes then fell on Ginny and his face turned red. "Oh, uh, hey Gin" he said, scratching his head.

"I think I'll just go jump in the shower" Ginny laughed and walked into the bathroom.

_________________________________________________________________________

Noon was approaching and Ginny made her way down to the Entrance Hall with the rest of the Weasley clan. She dragged her suitcase in the barbaric manner that she used when boarding the Hogwarts Express. The Entrance hall was filled with staff and Order members all saying their goodbyes and wishing each other happy holidays. She overheard McGonagall talking to her parents about having a meeting at the Burrow with the Order over the holiday and how she would be sending out letters to families in hopes of getting students back after the break. Ginny felt bad for the Headmistress, she knew how much the school meant to her and was sad to see it so empty. She walked up to Hermione and Harry and whispered into Hermione's ear. "Everything ok with Ron?" Hermione looked at her and gave a small nod and they both giggled.

"I hope Draco decided to come" Ginny said, looking around the crowd of people in the Entrance Hall in hopes of seeing him. She then saw Harry and Hermione look at her about the comment she just made.

"Uh, you know because who wants to be alone for the holidays" she quickly added.

"Right" Harry said with a smirk.

Then she saw him walking over, he looked a wreck compared to when she had just seen him a few hours prior. She figured he must have endured one of his father's sessions. He gave her a small smile when he saw her staring at him. An instant smile danced across her face and she was just about to approach him when Mrs. Weasley's voice rang out.

"DRACO, SO GLAD TO SEE YOU DECIDED TO JOIN US," she said, grabbing him into a suffocating hug.

Ginny watched him wince in pain at the gesture. She knew his body was sore from the curse he had just experienced.

"Alright Mom, your squishing the poor guy." Ginny interrupted.

"It will be so nice to have you with us this holiday. You look a mess; are you feeling alright?" said Mrs. Weasley, starting to overload him with questions and even went as far as putting a hand to his forehead to check for a temperature.

"MOM!" Ginny called grabbing her Mom by the arm and dragging her to the side. "Mom, please, your overwhelming him with your Momness."

"Momness?" she asked, confused.

"An overabundance of Motherly attention." Ginny explained.

"Nonsense Ginny, I'm just being nice"

"Please Mom just back off a bit"

"Alright, alright" her Mom said, giving her a hug.

Ginny walked back over to Draco and gave him a small smile.

"Sorry about that"

"It's ok, she seems nice though," he said rubbing his ribs.

"Another attack?" she asked him already knowing the answer.

Draco nodded; "It wasn't that bad though, besides, I was still on a high from some earlier events" he winked at her.

Ginny rolled her eyes and then couldn't help the red tint that came to her cheeks. They smiled at each other for a moment when Hermione came walking over.

"Alright, you two lovebirds it's time to start heading out." she teased.

It was Draco's cheeks that turned a light shade of red this time at being caught smiling at the youngest Weasley.

___________________________________________________________________

They arrived at Hogsmeade village where they made their way to a local Pub to use the Floo Network. They all stepped inside and called out "The Burrow" and those familiar green flames erupted around them taking them to their destination. Soon they all arrived and stepped out into the Weasley's living room. Draco stepped out last into the small room and studied his surroundings. He saw many crocheted blankets thrown over a couch and a nearby rocker and hundreds of family pictures covering the walls. He noticed the family's clock where it showed all of the Weasley members on it and where they were. He noticed Ginny's hand moved to "HOME" and he gave a small smile. He then noticed Fred's hand was set on "IN A BETTER PLACE", he frowned at this. He then thought back to his encounter with Fred in the spiritual world and his decision of whether to stay or come back. He couldn't help but think if it really was a "better place" for him to be in right now.

"Ginny, why don't you show Draco to his room" Mrs. Weasley said making her way into the kitchen.

"Ok, follow me...........Draco" she said with a smirk on her face.

Draco shook his head with a smirk and followed her up the winding staircase. The floorboards creaked with every step he took; at one point he thought his foot might go through the floor. Ginny stopped by her room and put her stuff away real quick. Draco walked in after her.

"Oh, so I get to stay with you?" he joked.

"Nice try ferret boy, come on," she laughed and went to the next room right beside hers and led him in.

"This is Percy's room; he's not coming for the holidays so......."she trailed off.

"Thanks" Draco said, walking into the small room and putting his stuff down.

He looked around the room and noticed it was extremely clean and very organized; there was a spot for everything. Ginny followed him in the room and he turned to face her. She snaked her arms around his neck.

"Sorry, it's no Malfoy Manor" she teased.

"Ha, I think it will do," he smiled and leaned down to kiss her when Harry came walking past the room.

"Your Mom's coming," he quickly said as he passed not stopping to take in the scene.

Harry and Hermione pretty much knew Ginny and Draco have been waiting to confess their affection to each other. Ginny and Draco quickly broke apart and sure enough Mrs. Weasley appeared in the doorway.

"Ah, perfect, I see you made it to your room. I'm going to make us some lunch and in the meantime Ginny, why don't you show Draco around. "She said happily and then made her way back downstairs.

Ginny cleared her throat and called after her mom, "Uh, yeah ok Mom" and then let out a relieved sigh.

___________________________________________________________________________

Ginny took Draco all around the Burrow and showed him everything she thought of interest. She took him out to the yard and showed him where she and all her brothers would spend hours playing Quidditch. She took him to the edge of the forest and told him that past the ward there was a small clearing that she used to go to that had a small lake to swim in. On their way back to the Burrow for lunch Ginny took him through her Mom's garden and told him about all the different fruits and vegetables her Mom was growing. Ginny did most of the talking and Draco just listened and took everything in. They made their way into the house and sat at the table for lunch.

"Charlie and Bill will be here shortly, I'm so excited to see my boys again." Mrs. Weasley said serving them all a pyramid of sandwiches. "Ginny dear, you and Hermione will be my little helpers tomorrow with all the baking and cooking we need to get done for Thanksgiving." She added, taking a seat at the table.

"Yes Mother" Ginny answered, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Draco, what does your family usually make for the holiday?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

They all stopped and looked at Draco and Ginny shot her Mom a look. Mrs. Weasley just gave a small sympathetic smile towards him.

Draco cleared his throat at the question directed towards him."Uh, well...we don't........we don't really celebrate the holidays" Draco answered.

There was silence for a moment and it became quite awkward.

"Excuse me, I think I'll go rest a bit, not feeling too well." Draco said suddenly and Mrs. Weasley gave a small smile and nodded that she understood.

Draco walked out of the kitchen and all heads turned to Molly.

"Wow Mom you're sure on a roll." George joked.

"I can't believe you said that Mom, you know he's a very private person" Ginny said in disbelief.

"I'm sorry dear, it was an honest question. Maybe I'll go talk to him," she said making her way to get up.

"NO" they all yelled in unison. She just looked at them and sat back down.

Ginny just shook her head at her Mom and they continued lunch in light conversation.

_________________________________________________________________________

Later that night Ginny made her way to Draco's bedroom and gave a small knock on the door. He didn't answer so she cracked the door open and peeked her head inside. Draco was lying on his bed with his hands folded behind his head. The room was dimly lit by a small lamp on the side table.

"Hey," she said in a small voice walking in and closing the door behind her.

"Hey"

"Listen, I'm sorry about my Mom, she's a bit much sometimes"

"Nah, its fine"

Ginny walked over and sat on the bed next to him. They sat in silence for a bit and Ginny turned to face him. He looked up at her and noticed how even in the poor lighting her fiery hair was as vibrant as ever. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and at the thoughts that teased his mind. Ginny must have been feeling a similar way because she closed the distance between them with her lips against his. He ran his fingers through her hair and brought her closer to him, her fiery hair falling onto his face made him intensify the kiss. She willingly allowed him into her mouth and she leaned down further until her chest was leaning against him. His other hand made its way around her back and up her shirt. The contact of his hand on her skin made Ginny let out a soft moan that drove Draco seconds away from ripping her clothes off and ravishing her senseless. Their eyes suddenly snapped open at her Mother's loud announcement that rang through the house that dinner was ready. They broke apart and Ginny quickly sat up; her face was flushed and she was a bit taken aback at how easy it was for her to get lost in him. She stood up and headed for the door.

"Uh....well... I'll see you downstairs for dinner" she stuttered a bit.

"Uh, yeah, see you there" Draco said, sitting up from the bed.

Ginny gave him a small smile and quickly left his room and closed the door. Of course, as she was leaving his room Harry was making his way down to dinner. He saw her flushed face and a matted knot in her hair.

"Oh hey Harry," she said, not making eye contact with him.

He smirked at her and shook his head. "You know eventually your Mom is going to catch on."

"Catch onto what?" Ginny asked, playing dumb.

"Really Ginny? Well, if you want to make your protests more convincing, maybe you should brush your hair real quick." He laughed grabbing the knot in her hair.

She blushed and felt the knot in her hair and gave a small gasp, "Ugh, really Draco" she mumbled walking away into her room to brush it out.

"What is she on about?" Draco asked, walking out of his room making his way downstairs.

"Oh, just going on about how someone made a mess of her hair" Harry said walking with him downstairs.

"Oh.....uh......wonder who" he said clearing his throat.

"You guys are ridiculous, you do realize I just saw you two about to lock lips earlier and you're still playing stupid?"

"I don't know what you saw Potter" Draco snarled.

"Oh yeah? Hmm, ok" Harry said, walking passed him, "By the way, that's a lovely scent of perfume you have on. I didn't know you and Ginny wore the same scent" he teased and then walked into the kitchen.

Draco grabbed his shirt and gave a quick sniff before turning around and going back upstairs to put some cologne on.

______________________________________________________________

Draco walked into the kitchen and was immediately greeted with handshakes and slaps on the back by Bill and Charlie thanking him for saving their sister. He just nodded and decided to take the thank you's rather than fight them. Draco also noticed Fleur and Luna were at the table. He figured they must have arrived earlier when he was up in his room. Draco took a seat between George and Ginny.

"Nice of you to join us Draco, I assure you being in a house full of Weasley's will drive you insane" Mr. Weasley joked as Molly hit him on the arm.

"How would you know you're at work all day" Molly shot back.

"I wonder why" Mr. Weasley whispered down the table.

Draco gave a small smirk at this and then filled his plate with food along with the rest of the Weasley clan. The rest of dinner went by rather smoothly; Charlie and Bill talked about work and Harry and Luna were deep in conversation. There was talk of Quidditch and the upcoming Christmas holiday. Soon Molly cleared the table and served dessert and settled into a seat herself next to Arthur.

"I need to discuss a pressing matter with you all" Arthur said suddenly making everyone turn their heads in his direction. He took Molly's hand in his and looked up at the rest of them. "Molly and I have been asked to assemble a group for an Order mission. Now we aren't sure when exactly, but there is some information that Kingsley Shacklebolt has asked us to look into. He wants to know that if needed we have Order members willing to go into the field." He looked down at the table. It hurt his heart to ask his family to put their lives on the line, but he and Molly have been a part of the Order for a long time to know how important it was. "Now nobody needs to answer now, but start thinking about-

"You know that we're all in already Mr. Weasley" Harry said suddenly.

They all nodded in agreement and Arthur gave a small smile. He turned his attention to Draco.

"How about you Draco? The Order can use more members now that there aren't many of us left."

Draco looked at him for a moment and then he turned to look at Ginny, who was looking back at him. He turned back to Arthur. "Nothing would make me happier than to bring an end to my Father." He said in a murderous tone.

Arthur gave him a firm nod.

"That's the spirit mate" George joked, giving Draco a slap on the back.

"Alright, alright, enough of this matter for now; we can further discuss it after the holiday." Mrs. Weasley said, getting up and shooing them all out of the kitchen.

________________________________________________________________________

Ginny lay in her bed that night thinking about the blond Slytherin in the next room. Ever since their intimate encounter; she had found herself thinking about him nonstop. All she wanted to do was have his lips against hers again or his hands on her body. She rubbed her face to try and get the images out of her head of his bare body and his piercing eyes that took her to another place. She turned to the clock and saw it was almost midnight. She slipped out of bed and walked to her door. She pulled it open and stuck her head out to see if anyone was around. She saw everyone seemed to have gone to bed and tiptoed as quietly as possible to Draco's room. She decided not to knock and gently opened the door and slipped into his room. She was met with blackness and couldn't see where she was walking.

"Draco?" she whispered.

She could hear his soft breathing and figured he was asleep. She started walking a bit closer to his bed and misjudged the distance and bumped into it and fell right on top of him.

"OOF, WHAT THE HELL" he shouted.

Ginny quickly put her hand over his mouth to quiet him.

"SHHH, it's me," she whispered removing her hand.

"What the hell are you doing in here Ginny, if your Mom comes in-?"

"Shh! It's ok, everyone's asleep."

Her eyes started adjusting to the darkness and she could see his mercury eyes staring at her.

"So what's wrong?" he asked lying back on his pillow.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you," she said, getting under the covers with him.

Draco noticed this and was surprised how comfortable she seemed to be around him. A small smile came to his face at this thought. He was always use to making people feel the total opposite and it felt nice for a change. He felt her hair on his arm and then realized he wasn't wearing a shirt. It wasn't long before Ginny seemed to have noticed this also.

"Don't fall asleep again" Draco joked.

"Oh my gosh, imagine if" she laughed.

They lay there in silence for a few more moments. They were listening to the sound of each other's breathing; finding it somehow calming.

"I saw Fred" Draco said suddenly.

Ginny propped herself up on her arm and looked down at him. "What?"

"And Lupin and Snape...........and Dumbledore" he added in a whisper.

"I don't understand.........where?" she searched his eyes for answers.

"When I died" he whispered into the darkness.

An understanding filled Ginny's mind and she snuggled under his arm and laid her head on his chest. He shared with her what he remembered of the encounter and she just lay there in his arms listening. He told her how Fred looked and how he still had his sense of humor. She laughed at this and wiped away a stray tear.

"I'm glad you came back," she said quietly.

"Yeah, me to..............me too"

"Well, I guess I better head back to my room." Ginny said slipping out of the bed.

She immediately missed the warmth of his body against hers and it took everything in her not to slide back into his arms. She wasn't sure if she should kiss him again or not; she didn't want to make it seem so casual. She still wasn't sure where she and Draco stood as far as relationship wise went and she didn't want to make him feel pressured to make it official. She turned to leave when she felt him grab her arm and spun her around to face him; their lips only a few inches apart.

"Goodnight, Ginny" he whispered and then gently brushed his lips against hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place a few months after the final battle, the trio returns to Hogwarts to finish school and Lucius is becoming more powerful and with an army of Death Eaters a new threat washes not only over the wizarding world but the Muggle world also. Differences will have to be put aside for any chance of them surviving. I have big plans for this story. Draco/Ginny

The next day went by rather fast and consisted mostly of all the girls in the kitchen prepping for the holiday the following day. Draco spent most of the day in his room, but joined the guys for a game of Quidditch, which he was glad for; if there was one thing Draco enjoyed it was being on a broom. That night Ginny made another nightly visit into his bedroom and they just lay there and talked and he gave her another soft kiss Goodnight. Draco kept going back to the night he and Ginny had sex and as much as he loved it, he wouldn't try and initiate it again unless Ginny wanted to. He felt he was skating on thin ice with their relationship, well if you could call it that. Neither of them used the word love again since that night and he wasn't sure if he should or not. He knew he did love her and he hoped Ginny loved him too but did she still? He felt himself putting his walls up again and quickly decided to push all thoughts out of his head before he made things worse.

Draco woke up Thanksgiving morning extra early. He was sick of being in his room all day and decided to slip out into the yard to clear his mind. He sat on the steps of the back porch letting the cold weather hit his face. He heard the back door open and someone sat down next him.

"Looks like it's going to snow again" Luna said in a soft voice.

Draco just gave a light nod in agreement.

"I'm excited for the winter season to come, I find it one of the most beautiful times of the year, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I suppose so"

They sat there in silence for a while when Mrs. Weasley opened the back door and called to them.

"Ah, perfect, I could use some extra hands in the kitchen nice and early, come on you two"

Luna gave a small laugh and led the way into the kitchen. They took a seat at the table and Molly put all the ingredients of cookie baking down in front of them along with a recipe to follow.

"Now follow this recipe to a T and I'll get this turkey in the oven. No magic, homemade cookies taste much better as stated, HOMEMADE" Mrs. Weasley said sternly.

"Mrs. Weasley I've never made cookies in my life, in fact, I don't think I've ever made anything for myself before" Draco said honestly.

"No worries dear, there's a first time for everything, Luna can help you through it. Now go on, go on, get those hands dirty and start making some dough."

Luna read the recipe and Draco tried hard to follow along. About a half hour into it he found himself covered in flour and so was Luna, although not as bad as he was. They finally got their dough where it needed to be and were soon able to start forming cookies on a pan. Soon they were stuck in the oven and baked to perfection. They reloaded the tray with more cookies until they had a whole platter full.

"Alright, that's the last batch. Now you two want some more work to do, if not I better wake the other troops up" Mrs. Weasley said covering the cookies for tonight's dessert feast.

"I rather enjoy baking" Luna said.

"Sure, it's better than sitting up in my room all day I suppose" Draco joked

"Wonderful, let's get some potatoes peeled and cut then" Molly said, handing them a big bag of potatoes.

Luna peeled and Draco cut the potatoes. He had to be shown how to cut them to the right size to make them mashable later. He talked with Luna about her father and the Quibbler and what she did during the summer break. Soon the others started waking up one by one and stumbled into the kitchen. Ginny walked in and was surprised to see Draco sitting there deep in conversation with Luna and her Mom; not to mention the fact that he was covered in flour and knee deep in potatoes.

"Well, well, look who got a jump start this morning," she teased taking a seat beside him.

He gave her a small smirk, "Yeah, well, it's the least I can do for your parents letting me intrude on your holiday season"

She smiled at him and he gave her a genuine smile back. He didn't know why, but he had enjoyed his morning learning how to bake and make mashed potatoes.

After they were done with the potatoes Draco made his way upstairs to get cleaned up. He got out of the shower and threw some fresh clothes on and then went to make his way back downstairs. He was walking past George's room when he noticed the door to Fred's room was opened. He hadn't seen the door open at all since he had been here and walked over to the bedroom. He took a step inside and was intrigued by the many odd objects that met his eyes. He didn't realize someone was in the closet and felt really awkward when he saw it was George emerging from it with a big box.

"Oh, uh, sorry," he said making a turn to leave.

"Nonsense mate, get over here and give me a hand" George said.

Draco walked over and helped him carry the box over to Fred's bed.

"What's in here?" Draco asked curiously.

"It's a bunch of sentimental stuff me and Fred shared or did together. Every holiday now, we pull it out and look at all the pictures and reminisce on the days when Fred was still alive." he said is a sad voice.

"Oh" Draco felt extremely uncomfortable and didn't know what to say.

"I'm just joking mate," he said, slapping Draco on the back, "This is Fred's secret prank stash; that dirty bloke. I'm just taking a small amount of ammo for tonight. Let's just say Bill and Charlie's visit might be cut short with how much this will piss them off."

Draco sighed a breath of relief and gave a small laugh at George's comment.

"Do you ever play pranks on Ginny?" Draco asked.

"Not anymore really, she hasn't been herself since the battle. She does seem to be in better spirits, though, even after all she's been through." said George, taking what he needed from the box and closing it up then sliding it under the bed.

"Yeah"

"Guess someone is making a positive influence on her," he smirked and walked out of the room.

Draco sat there for a moment to take in what he said. Surely he wasn't talking about him. He would never think of himself as a positive influence on anybody, especially a Weasley. He walked out of Fred's room and closed the door, then headed downstairs, pushing all thoughts aside for now.

___________________________________________________________________________

The day went by as pleasant as it could possibly be. There was a game of Quidditch the boys played outside while the girls finished getting dinner ready and then they sat down to the biggest feast Draco had ever laid eyes on. He wasn't used to eating dinner like this and Mrs. Weasley's food tasted so much better than the ones the house elves served up in Malfoy Manor. Conversation over dinner was a riled up mess, but great all the same. There would be five different conversations happening all around the table. Draco found himself having to yell to answer people or comment on something. After dinner they had a rigorous game of charades going on in the living room which involved a lot of yelling the same guess out numerous times by Ron and a lot of laughing from the rest of them.

"Really Ron? If it wasn't a Dementor the first five times you guessed what makes you think it would be it the sixth time?" Bill howled with laughter.

After a few more rounds of charades they all piled back in the kitchen for the slew of desserts Mrs. Weasley had been working on the past two days. Ginny took a seat next to Draco and began to tell him all about her Mom's amazing double chocolate fudge cake that she couldn't get enough of. She served herself a piece and then Draco. Ron was stuffing his face with cookies and went on about how delicious they were.

"I'm glad you like them Ronald because Draco and Luna made them." Mrs. Weasley said proudly.

Ron stopped chewing for a moment and contemplated spitting it out, but after noticing they seemed to not be poisoned he began to stuff his face again.

"Never thought you'd be eating cookies baked by Draco Malfoy huh?" said Harry laughing at his best mate's facial expression. Everyone laughed and continued passing desserts back and forth.

Draco was sitting there just taking everything in. He couldn't believe that he once hated these people who were more than welcoming of him after all he had done, after everything his father did and still stands for. He felt Ginny grab his hand under the table and she laced her fingers with his. He looked at her for a moment and then took a bite of the cake she served him.

"It's good right?" she said, taking a bite herself.

"That's some good cake," he said in a serious tone.

They both laughed.

Ginny suddenly felt Draco tighten his grip around her hand and she quickly turned to face him. She saw him close his eyes tightly and bring his other hand up to his head. She knew what was coming. Draco stood up without trying to make a scene and make it to the back door to the yard. He wasn't sure how bad this attack would be and if his mind made him do anything like he did to his room at the Manor then outside was where he rather be. Despite Draco's best efforts to slip outside unnoticed every head seemed to be on him at his abrupt departure from the table.

"Draco, are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley called to him.

He felt his body giving in to the curse and found himself starting to convulse. He quickly ripped the back door opened and threw himself down the steps of the porch into a mass land of snow. Ginny ran outside to follow him, followed by everyone else. Harry, Hermione and Ron ran over to Ginny. Draco was on his knees and hunched over and he was running his hands into the snow and grabbing a fistful of it to help with the pain.

"Harry we could the Hauriendum spell if we need to, it should work on this type of dark magic" Hermione called to him.

"NO! DON'T, JUST LEAVE ME" Draco yelled.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had seen enough of Dark magic in their days to know what was happening to Draco. Molly put her hand over her mouth at this horrible site she had to witness and Mr. Weasley held her while she cried for the poor boy before her. Everyone was just watching helplessly. Ginny ran over to Draco and kneeled down in front of him. He looked at her; she had tears running down her face.

"Draco, let us help you" she cried.

He just kept shaking his head no; he didn't want anyone to have to endure this pain. He scrambled back a bit more from her as another wave of pain shot through him. He screamed out in agony and then that familiar chill filled the air. The temperature outside seemed to have dropped immensely and Ginny shivered at the change. It was already freezing outside, but the coldness that came about felt like a bunch of knives stabbing your skin. The wind started whipping at her face and a howling breeze ran around them. Snow was flying everywhere and Ginny almost couldn't see in front of her. She heard Hermione yell out.

"HARRY WE NEED TO DO SOMETHING BEFORE HE HURTS SOMEONE OR DESTROYS THE HOUSE"

Harry was frantically thinking and then he pulled out his wand and started running over to Draco to perform the Hauriendum spell. Before he could reach him, he saw Ginny run to Draco first.

"GINNY NO!" He screamed to her.

She got closer to Draco and pointed her wand at him. His eyes went wide at the realization of what she was trying to do. She was breathing heavy and she was trembling in fear at the pain she was about to experience, but before she could say the words her wand flew out of her hand. She turned around to see that Harry disarmed her. She glanced back at the porch where her family stood watching in horror. She saw the back porch was overlaid in ice and the back wall of the Burrow was freezing over. She turned back to Draco and jumped in surprise when she saw him standing right in front of her. She let out a small gasp and took a step back. Harry was fighting against the force of the wind to try and get to Draco as fast as he could, but he could barely keep his feet on the floor.

"GINNY GET BACK NOW!" Mr. Weasley yelled to her.

She turned to her Mom and Dad and saw the worry and panic in their faces. She turned back to Draco, who was just staring at her. His eyes were a silvery ice and she went to grab his face in her hands as she did back at the Manor to try and calm him. Before her hands could reach his face, he quickly grabbed both of her wrists and held them tightly in his hands. She looked into his eyes and just knew that Draco was completely lost in his mind. He looked at her with his icy stare, almost like crystals. She saw the snow on the ground floating up and then it slowed down, almost to a complete stop as if time had frozen. She heard her name being screamed, but it sounded so much further away. She felt Draco's grip tighten around her wrists and she tried to pull away.

"DRACO IT'S ME, ITS GINNY, DON'T LET THIS CURSE CONTROL YOU, YOU NEED TO FIGHT THROUGH IT!" she cried out to him trying to pull with all her might out of his grasp. She didn't think the grip could tighten anymore, but it did and she cried out in pain and fell to her knees before him.

Harry was desperately dragging himself through the snow and ice that was flying passed him. His face was getting cut up by all the jagged icy flakes that flew by. He heard Ginny scream out and tried to pick up his pace. He was almost there, but it was like Draco was keeping him away from him by some invisible pull that was fighting against him. Ginny looked up at Draco again through fresh tears. She felt her wrists start to get cold and watched as Draco's hands began to ice over onto her hands and wrists. She let out a blood curdling scream as she felt the ice running through her skin. Harry reached out his hand and grabbed Draco's ankle and yelled out the spell.

"HAURIENDUM!"

Harry's screams echoed throughout the air and before he knew it his eyes fell closed and he knew no more.

__________________________________________________________________

Ginny was sipping on a cup of tea the next day and was waiting for her Mom and Dad to join her. She looked over to the trio sitting across from her. Harry had a bunch of scrapes on his face, but overall was ok from last night's events. She had sat with Draco almost all night and half of this morning waiting for him to wake up. Then Ron came and told her that their parents wanted to talk with them. She heard her Mom and Dad come in and take a seat.

"First of all I just want to say that I am absolutely appalled at what I witnessed last night. You all should have told us what was going on with Draco before he came to stay with us this way we would've been prepared." said Mr. Weasley

"Secondly, why would you put yourself in danger like that Ginny?" Molly spoke up.

"I'm sorry Mom, but I thought I could help, I was able to last time back at the Manor but.......I don't know what happened this time..." she trailed off.

"When Draco wakes up we have a plan we want to put into place and we only hope he will agree to it" Arthur said putting his arm around Molly.

"What plan is that?" Harry asked.

"We will discuss it later, for now I want you to get some more rest Harry. Ginny, go check on Draco and we will meet back here a bit later. I have written a letter to McGonagall about the incident" Molly said, getting up and leading Harry to the living room to go rest.

Ginny ascended the stairs deep in thought. All she could think about was the look of Draco's eyes last night and how he wasn't even present. She was rubbing her wrists where he had grabbed her and made sure she wore a long sleeve shirt to hide the bruises he had caused on her. The last thing she wanted him to feel was guilty for hurting her. She knew he didn't mean it and so did everyone else, everyone knew Draco had no control over the curse that activated a part of his mind he couldn't control. She slowly opened his bedroom door and closed it behind her. She saw Draco just lying there deep in thought and staring at the ceiling.

"Hey, you're awake," she said in a small voice walking over and taking a seat on the bed.

He tried to sit up and Ginny helped him get into a sitting position. He looked horrible, she just wanted to kiss his face and comfort him.

"How long was I out this time?"

"Just since last night, it's about lunch time now. Harry woke up sometime this morning, but he wasn't affected as much as you were from the curse." she explained.

"What do you mean?"He looked confused.

"Well, Harry used the Hauriendum spell on you" she cautiously said.

"WHAT!" he said angrily.

"We didn't have a choice Draco, you were out of control and you......." she trailed off and was absent-mindedly rubbing her wrists.

Draco noticed this and reached down and grabbed her arm.

"Draco, no don't-"

He pulled her sleeves back and his eyes went wide when he was met with dark bruises on both of her wrists. They were purple and red and just a horrible sight for him to take in. He let out a shaky breath and he felt tears fill his eyes as memories of last night filled his head. He heard Ginny's screams ring through his mind and remembered how she struggled to get away from him. He never wanted to cause Ginny any kind of pain, especially physical pain. He ran his hands through his hair and started pacing around the room. He was desperately trying to control his emotions.

"Draco, its fine it was an accident. You wanted me to stay away, but I didn't listen," she pleaded with him to make him see it her way but she knew he wouldn't.

"I can't believe I did that to you. I need to leave, I can't be here, and the last thing I would ever want is to be responsible for anything like this" he said gesturing to her wrists.

Ginny walked over to him and grabbed his face. He wouldn't look at her and his body was shaking from the shock of what he had done.

"Draco, look at me, please," she said in a soft voice.

He looked at her and his eyes locked with her fiery ones that he loved so much. She rubbed her thumb over his cheek and she gave him a smile.

"It was an accident, I know you would never hurt me, but I want to help you and more so, I want you to let me help you."

He shook his head no but she firmly stopped him from saying no with her hands on his face. "Draco?"

He locked eyes with her again.

"I love you, please let me help you," she felt her own tears sliding down her face. She felt Draco's own tears sliding down onto her hands that were firmly placed on his cheeks.

She saw him thinking about her offer, but she knew he was letting the words "I love you" register in his head. She pulled him into a hug. He didn't hug her back; he just stood there in shock at the entire situation.

____________________________________________________

Draco was making his way downstairs to have a meeting with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about last night's events. After Ginny and he spoke earlier, he just wanted to be alone. He couldn't bare to be around everyone when he knew he was responsible for hurting Ginny and practically forcing Harry to risk his well-being so that things didn't get any worse last night. On the way down, he stopped in front of Ron's room where he knew Harry was staying and knocked on the door.

"COME IN" he heard Ron call out.

He opened the door and saw Ron and Harry playing a game of chess. They were a bit surprised to see Draco at the door and turned their attention to him as he walked into the room.

"What's up Draco?" Harry said, getting up.

Draco saw how Harry had been affected by the curse and he didn't think he could feel any worse after seeing Ginny's wrists but he was wrong.

"Uh, hey, I just wanted to.......um....say thanks........you know for....." He stumbled on his words. It wasn't every day he thanked his ex rival.

"Don't mention it; I didn't really feel much for more than a few seconds before I was out. I'll tell you though that what I did feel in those few seconds was the most pain I think I've even been through and I've been under the Cruciatus curse before"

"Well, you know my father, he always likes to go all out" Draco smirked. "Besides, you get used to it after a while"

"Do you really?" came Ron's voice.

"Hell no" Draco gave a small laugh followed by Harry and Ron.

"Well, I guess let's get downstairs and see what Mr. and Mrs. Weasley need to say," said Harry, leading the way out of the room.

They headed downstairs and met everyone in the kitchen. Almost the entire Weasley family was there and Draco noticed Ginny had an open seat next to her for him to sit in. He took a seat beside Bill instead and let Harry and Ron take the empty seats next to her. He saw her glance at him and then she looked away. He turned his attention to Mr. Weasley, who took a seat next to Molly.

"How are you feeling Draco?" Molly asked with a bright smile.

"Uh, better thanks," he said, keeping his head down. He felt so bad for hurting the youngest Weasley. He felt like everyone hated him even more now because of the harm he put them all in and inflicted upon Ginny.

"We're glad to hear that Draco, but there is something we need to discuss" came Arthur's voice.

Everyone had their eyes on him.

"We think that the remainder of your stay here Draco that we should have a plan for when you have to suffer through one of these horrid punishments." he said with much seriousness.

"What kind of plan?" Draco asked curiously.

"Well..........we think the Hauriendum spell is a perfect way to help you keep the effects of the curse at-

"No, absolutely not" Draco said firmly interrupting Molly's pitch of the plan.

"But Draco this seems to be the only solution at the moment" Mr. Weasley argued.

"No, it's not happening, there's no way I'll agree to that. I would never want anyone of you to have to be put through something like that just for me. I'll be fine, there's got to be another way." he said getting angry.

"Well, there isn't right now and it's a perfect idea. You need to start learning how to control your powers when your mind goes to that unfamiliar place. Until then, this is how it needs to be" Hermione pitched in.

Draco looked at her for a moment and then looked back down at the table. He was shaking his head getting ready to throw another round of protests out when Arthur spoke again.

"Draco, you're right, nobody here should have to go through that, including you. You're a part of the Order and as a member now you need to make decisions that are best for all of us. Not only are you capable of killing or seriously hurting someone during these attacks, but you're also setting off a very high level of magic which will draw Death Eaters right to the Burrow no matter how powerful our wards are. As much as you hate to accept it you're going to have to." he said with a sad face.

Draco looked over to Ginny and his eyes trailed down to her wrists and he studied the bruises on them for a moment. His stomach twisted in disgust at the idea of having to put the only people who have treated him like one of their own through something so horrifying. He felt horrible for hurting the redhead across from him and he didn't want to put any of them in any danger. He also couldn't bare the thought that his uncontrolled magic could lead Death Eaters right to their door. He couldn't live with himself if he knew he was responsible for the death of one of the people before him.

"Fine," he whispered.

"Ok then, well, everyone you have your orders going forward if we are faced with this situation again. Now Harry you won't be able to perform the spell again as you can only be the absorber once with this particular spell. I'm afraid it will have to be someone different each time until we come up with another solution." Arthur explained.

Everyone nodded and Arthur gestured to them all that the meeting was over and the room starting clearing out. Draco just ran his fingers through his hair and held his head in his hands. This couldn't be happening; the whole Weasley family was willing to put themselves through torture just for him. He didn't deserve their help; he would've just suffered through each one. He would be lying though if he said he wasn't worried about hurting someone or worse. He looked up to glance at Ginny, but saw she had already left the kitchen, he knew she was trying to give him some space. He felt himself getting frustrated and made his way out of the kitchen and up to his room.

_________________________________________________________________

The next couple of weeks went by slowly; it consisted mostly of Draco keeping to himself in his room. He would only leave it to join the Weasley's for meals or take part in a game of Quidditch here and there. Charlie, Bill and Fleur returned back to their homes for work and would be back around the Christmas holiday. Mrs. Weasley offered Luna to stay the rest of the holiday with them at the Burrow and she agreed. Harry and Luna had finally locked lips one afternoon after she talked Harry into helping her build a snowman. Things between Draco and Ginny came to a standstill, there were still the smiles they shared when they locked eyes from across the room and then one evening Ginny planted a quick kiss on his lips when they were passing each other in the hallway. She didn't sneak into his room at night anymore because she wasn't sure where his mind was when it came to their relationship. The bruises on her wrists were completely healed now and Draco hadn't had an attack since Thanksgiving night.

Draco lay awake in his bed one morning lost in his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," he called.

"Morning Draco, mind giving me and the boys a hand with something?" Mr. Weasley asked popping his head into the room.

"Yeah, sure" Draco sounded surprised to be needed and was honestly thankful to have something to do than be in his room right now.

"Wonderful, grab a coat, I'll meet you on the back porch" Mr. Weasley said closing the door.

Draco grabbed a coat out of the closet and threw it on and then descended the staircase to the kitchen. He noticed it was quite early still as Mrs. Weasley was just making her morning tea.

"Morning Draco, good luck with the boys, they are going tree hunting today" Mrs. Weasley said giving him a sympathetic smile.

Draco gave a small smirk and joined the guys out of the porch. He approached the group of men with a question, "So what exactly is tree hunting?"

They all looked at him, surprised.

"You do know what a Christmas tree is, don't you Draco?" Ron asked with a laugh.

"Of course I do, but why are we hunting for one?" he asked.

"To pick out a good tree, and then we cut it down and bring it back" Arthur explained as they made their way towards the snowy forest.

"But why not just use magic?" Draco asked.

"Now what fun is that?" George answered.

"It's more than that Draco. Using magic inside the ward is risky enough, so using magic outside of the ward is even riskier. The Ministry is monitoring all use of magic and with a rat in the bunch and an investigation in the works; using magic will lead the Death Eaters right to us." Arthur explained.

They walked to the very edge of the ward where the forest continued and Draco saw Arthur pull out a vial with a clear thick liquid in it.

"Ok everyone take a small sip of this potion and we will be able to walk through the wards without having to take them down." Arthur explained taking a small sip from the vile and passing it to George.

"Wait, we're going outside of the wards?" Ron asked in surprise.

"Yes, we are, now go on, drink up and get your wands out" Arthur said.

They all exchanged an unsure look and then reluctantly sipped the potion from the small vile. Draco stepped passed the ward and the air instantly felt so much different. He had his wand drawn and looked both ways before following the rest of them into the forest. They walked for a good 20 minutes with just the sound of the crunching of snow beneath their feet and the occasional small talk.

"There's a great lot of trees just a bit ahead that we always get ours at" Arthur said leading the way.

As much as Draco felt uneasy being exposed to the outside world without any protective wards around; he did enjoy the freedom. He listened to Mr. Weasley share old stories of when they would go tree hunting and gave a small smile when Arthur told them Ginny was always the decision maker when it came to picking the perfect one.

Draco suddenly felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and an eerie feeling filled the air. He looked over to the others who seemed to have noticed the change as well. Draco tightened his grip around his wand and darted his eyes in every direction to make sure the area was secure. There was a deadly silence that washed over them and before Draco knew it, he grabbed the back of Ron's shirt and pulled him back with him against a tree as a spell missed Ron's chest by mere inches.

They all took cover behind some nearby trees. Draco and Ron looked over to Harry, George and Arthur and Harry made a hand gesture to them that he was going to take a peek at what threat they were up against. Harry slowly poked his head out and as soon as he did, he pulled back as another spell hit the snow beside him sending flakes everywhere. Harry looked across at them and held his hands up indicating six. Draco couldn't help the rapid pace of his heart picking up and he knew Ron's had to as they were both breathing heavy. Draco looked back over to Harry and Arthur gestured for them to split up and take the Death Eaters out. Draco and Ron nodded.

"Alright Weasley, I'm going to make a run for that boulder over there and get a look at their positions"

Ron nodded to him.

Draco pushed himself off the tree and ran as fast as he could to the boulder. He saw there were three Death Eaters rather close to the boulder he had decided to hide behind, but he didn't have time to change his destination point and quickly skidded down behind the rock. He felt a curse hit the rock as he just made it there and then another spell flew over his head and then he saw a Death Eater fall dead beside him. He looked over to Ron, who was the one who cast the deadly spell and he quickly nodded a quick thanks.

Draco quickly kept track in his head of how many Death Eaters were left and then motioned for Ron to join him behind the rock. Ron went to make a run for it when a curse flew at him and he jumped back to dodge it and fell backwards to the ground. Draco quickly ran out from behind his hiding spot and ran over to Ron and grabbed him roughly by his shirt to drag him to cover. A spell flew passed Draco's face and Draco quickly sent a deadly curse at one of the Death Eaters and heard his body hit the ground dead. At this point, Draco and Ron abandoned their hiding place and ran to meet up with the others.

Draco saw Harry dueling a Death Eater and Arthur fighting off two of them. George had just taken down another and Ron was on Draco's heels. Draco wasn't sure where the other Death Eaters came from but he suddenly saw another five coming at them and he began to panic. He saw George get hit with a binding charm who was desperately trying to free himself from and Ron who was so close behind him at one point was hit with a spell that threw him into a nearby tree. Draco made to turn back to him, but couldn't with the steady stream of curses being thrown at him. He finally was behind a tree diagonally from where Harry was crouched behind one.

"WHERE'S ARTHUR?" Draco yelled.

"HE'S UP AHEAD, WE NEED TO GET TO HIM" Harry called back.

They both exchanged a nod and made a run for it. So many spells were flying everywhere it was hard to tell whose was whose. Draco suddenly felt the earth move beneath him as one of the Death Eaters sent out a shockwave curse. He lost his balance and fell to the ground as did Harry. He then heard a very loud deafening pitch that ran through his head, keeping them all on their knees from the pain radiating in their heads. He squinted through the pain to see Harry crouched down behind the tree holding his head in his hands in pain. He then tried to turn to find Arthur and his heart sank when he saw he was on the ground with at least five Death Eaters advancing on him.

"DAD!" he heard Ron yell out from behind him.

Anger ran through Draco's body, he couldn't let Mr. Weasley die.

"Well, take a look boys, seems we have the Weasley Father here. Guess you'll be meeting the same fate as your son" a Death Eater said with amusement, followed by a maniacal laugh along with the others.

Draco felt himself slipping, he felt his heart speeding up and his breathing was heavy. He ran out from behind the tree and ran to Mr. Weasley as fast as he could. The other Death Eaters raised their wands to Draco, but they stopped when they noticed their legs were frozen in place. One of the Death Eaters started yelling in pain as the rest of their bodies covered completed with ice until they were completely engulfed. Harry and the others watched in horror at the scene before them and as Draco advanced on them their frozen bodies exploded into a million shards of ice. The Death Eater standing over Arthur with his wand drawn looked around him in fear and his face twisted in anger and he raised his wand to finish off Arthur. The deadly curse flew out of his wand and before it could hit him Draco jumped in front of him and put his hands up over his face to prepare for the impact of the curse. When nothing hit him, he looked up to see a huge wall of ice between him and the Death Eater. The ice wall then exploded and knocked the Death Eater out and he fell to the floor. He was scrambling to try and get up and take off when George quickly made his way over and swiftly hit him with the killing curse. The thought of Fred's death was clearly on his mind by his facial expression.

"Mr. Weasley, are you alright" Harry came running over with Ron.

"Why are their Death Eaters so close to the wards?" Harry asked.

"I have no clue, unless Draco's episode a few weeks ago tipped them off and they've been scouting the area. Probably waiting for another round of magic from him to pinpoint us" Arthur explained.

Arthur got to his feet and looked at Draco with a mixed expression of shock and gratefulness. "You saved my life Draco, thank you," he said.

Draco gave a small nod. He didn't realize how hard he was breathing and how tight his fists were balled until he started to relax and felt his hands unclench. He let out a shaky breath and knelt down in the snow. Every time he unwillingly tapped into this part of his mind where these unfamiliar powers came from he was either not present or he was passed out afterwards but this time was different. He was a bit freaked out at the feeling of it and wasn't sure how he felt about it. He just murdered four Death Eaters with a single curse, one he didn't even have control over........well at least he didn't think he did. He could feel his mind wanting to pull him in another direction, but he tried hard to stay focused on the here and now to get his mind straight.

"You ok Draco?" Harry asked, giving him a pat on the back.

Draco nodded, trying to catch his breath, "All this for a fuckin tree" he smirked.

They all gave a small laugh.

"Maybe we will use magic this year" Arthur joked, "After all, we already used a load of magic during that attack." he said leading the way to the lot of trees just up ahead.

They quickly used a simple spell to cut down the tree and levitated it back passed the ward. Arthur said a quick spell that erased all of their footprints from the snow and then passed back into the wards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter!! Please review!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place a few months after the final battle, the trio returns to Hogwarts to finish school and Lucius is becoming more powerful and with an army of Death Eaters a new threat washes not only over the wizarding world but the Muggle world also. Differences will have to be put aside for any chance of them surviving. I have big plans for this story. Draco/Ginny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRAPHIC CONTENT THIS CHAPTER!!!

Ginny was sitting at the table with Hermione, Luna and her Mom making sandwiches for when the boys returned. She was excited to see the tree they picked out, but was a bit disappointed she couldn't tag along this year. Her parents thought it best she stayed inside the wards since everything she had been through this year and the possible threats that they knew lurked outside the wards. She gave out a light sigh and placed her completed sandwich on the tray with the others.

"Cheer up sweety, I'm sure they have found a magnificent tree" Mrs. Weasley gave her a bright smile.

"I'm not so sure about that, remember Ron is with them" Hermione laughed.

They giggled and continued making lunch.

"They've been gone a while now." Mrs. Weasley stated with worry in her voice.

Luna got up from the table and walked over to the window and squinted at the small figures across the field that emerged.

"Looks like they just got back," she said with a smile.

They all ran outside to see the tree they had picked out, but their smiles turned to looks of horror as they noticed Ron was limping and they all looked a wreck. They all ran towards them, Ginny could hear her Mom screaming for her Father in fear that something horrible happened. They stopped in front of them and Arthur had his hands out to calm them down and reassure them everybody was alright.

"ARTHUR, ARTHUR WHAT HAPPENED, RON ARE YOU ALRIGHT WHAT HAPPENED DAMMIT!" Molly yelled demanding answers with tears swelling in her eyes.

"Molly calm down dear, everybody is ok, we ran into some Death Eaters, but they were taken care of." Arthur explained wrapping Molly up into a hug.

Ginny watched her father hold her Mom to comfort her from the fear that filled them all. She watched as Hermione looked over Ron's entire body to see if he was truly ok before she buried her face in his neck and he wrapped her up in his arms. She saw Luna give Harry a hug, asking him if he was ok and they shared a smile. She turned her attention to Draco, he looked confused and distracted and she thought about how badly she wanted to be in his arms again. She felt tears forming in her eyes and quickly wiped them away.

"It's ok Gin, we're fine, honestly" said George wrapping his sister in a one armed hug.

"Arthur why were their Death Eaters so close to the wards?" Molly asked sounding panicked.

"Could be from the amount of magic used on Thanksgiving and they pinpointed it to around here. I think we are going to have to start going out daily and do perimeter checks to make sure our location isn't found." Arthur explained.

"We will discuss it further later, come on, let's get you boys in the house. Arthur are you sure you're alright, you look like you saw a ghost" Molly asked looking at her husband's pale face.

Arthur paused for a moment; realizing how close to death he was. How he almost wouldn't have made it back to his family. He looked at Draco.

"Draco saved my life. I would be dead if Draco hadn't put his life on the line. We may not understand those powers you possess Draco, but I know that today it saved my life and I am eternally grateful for it." Arthur said getting a bit choked up.

Draco wasn't sure what to say he just nodded to accept the thanks and then a moment later found his face buried in Mrs. Weasley's chest as she brought him into a rib crunching hug. Draco saw Ginny quickly turn around and make her way back to the house without the rest of them.

Ginny walked as fast as she could back into the house and ran up to the bathroom and closed and locked the door. She leaned against it and slid to the floor and began to cry. She couldn't take this any longer, she felt so stupid for confessing her love for Draco but he wasn't accepting of it. He told her he loved her too, and when they were together she could feel it, but things were different now. Was he still in love with her? Maybe he thought he loved her, but now he didn't, maybe he just felt bad for her because she took a poisonous arrow for him; or because of the whole Warren situation? She began to sob harder and buried her face in her knees. After a few moments she pulled herself up and stared at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy and her face stained with tears. Her nose was all red and her hair a tangled mess. She gave a small jump when she heard a knock on the door.

"Ginny are you alright?" came Hermione's voice.

"Yeah I'm fine" Ginny lied, trying her best to steady her voice from all traces of emotion.

"Alright, well, we are sitting down for lunch so see you down there"

"Ok" Ginny called after her.

She ran her hands through her hair and then splashed some water on her face and waited a few moments for the puffiness in her eyes to subside then made her way down to lunch. She took a seat at the table and her Mom slid a plate with a sandwich on it over to her. They were all discussing the attack that had just taken place, but Ginny was lost in her thoughts. She just sat there thinking and thinking and just fell deeper into her mind. Draco was watching her from across the table, he knew she was more than likely upset with him, but he wondered what was going through her mind right now. She was just staring at the plate in front of her not moving, not blinking just completely absent from the present. He looked away from her and mentally cursed himself for putting Ginny through anymore pain. He looked at her again after a few more minutes past and she was still staring blankly at her plate.

"I'M NOT HUNGRY!" Ginny shouted suddenly standing up and walking out of the kitchen.

Everyone turned to look at her due to her sudden outburst and watched her storm out of the room.

"Sheesh, guess she really wasn't hungry" Ron joked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

______________________________________________________________

Draco walked up to Ginny's room after lunch and gave a soft knock on her door. She didn't answer so he gave another small knock and opened the door a bit and stuck his head inside. He saw her lying on her bed facing the wall.

"Ginny?" he called to her.

She didn't answer. He let out a small sigh and then walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Ginny, please talk to me," he said in a small voice.

She sat up suddenly and flipped her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. "Why should I? You don't talk to me," she stated angrily; her fists were clenched tightly.

Draco just looked down at the floor.

"I can't do this anymore Draco, just get out," she said with frustration walking back over to her bed and sitting down. She had her arms crossed and her face turned away from him so he wouldn't see the tears that threatened to fall.

Draco wasn't sure if he should leave or not. He wanted to say he was sorry, but she looked pretty angry. He knew she had every right to be.

"Ginny, I-"

"NO!" she yelled over him and stood once more until she was face to face with him. The fire in her eyes was as fierce as ever. Her hair so red that Draco thought she might erupt into flames right before him. "Get out............NOW!" she said shoving him backwards towards the door.

He was a bit taken aback at her actions towards him, but knew he deserved every bit of them. He quickly turned and left her room, retreating into his own for the rest of the day.

__________________________________________________________________

The next few days passed by quickly and Ginny had been in her room most of the time. She would go to meals, but made it a point to avoid Draco completely. She felt bad for treating him how she did, but she didn't want to keep having her emotions toyed with. Draco looked miserable, but then again they both did. They all had decorated the tree one night and Ginny could feel Draco's eyes on her the entire time. Her heart was breaking knowing how he must be feeling, but she has to think about herself now. Bill, Fleur and Charlie had arrived this evening for the Christmas holiday that was a week away so the house was more chaotic. Ginny knew the holidays were supposed to be fun and she was supposed to be happy, but she only felt sadness and anger. Her Mom approached her and asked if she was ok and Ginny persuaded her enough to get her off of her back. The boys would go out every day and walked the perimeter of the wards to make sure no Death Eaters were in sight and most days there weren't. There was another occasion or so where they came across two or three Death Eaters about a half a mile or so from the wards that they would take care of.

Ginny was asleep in her bed one night and was tossing and turning from a nightmare she seemed to be having. In the nightmare she was standing in a long dark hallway and a figure would be standing a few feet away from her. When the figure came closer she saw it was Warren and she ran as fast as she could away from him. She came to a dead end and had no place to run to. She soon felt his hands on her body, touching and groping her. She closed her eyes tightly, preparing for what was to come. When she felt nothing she opened her eyes and saw he was gone. She was crying in her nightmare and shaking in terror. She then turned around when she felt someone behind her and was face to face with Lucius Malfoy. She let out a terrifying scream as he reached for her. Again she felt her body being violated and soon she felt the most horrifying feeling of his intrusion into her and she jolted awake.

She darted her eyes around the dark room to make sure it was just a bad dream and then felt bile rise in her throat. She made a run to the bathroom and emptied her stomach into the toilet. She stood up on shaky legs and looked into the mirror; she was pale and sweating. Her long fiery hair was stuck to her face and neck. Her whole body was trembling and her clammy skin was stained with tears. Her breathing was heavy and her heart was racing. She splashed cold water on her face and felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up as she got images of the dream she just had. It was so vivid and seemed so real she kept looking around her to make sure nobody would suddenly pop up beside her. She was scared and wanted to scream for help even though nobody from her nightmare was actually here. She felt like she might pass out and her mind began to race. She ripped open the bathroom door and ran to the bedroom next to hers. She kept thinking about the only place she felt safe after Warren had attacked her and so that's where she went. She didn't bother to knock she just slipped into his room as quietly as her shaky body would allow her and she shut the door. She ran over to where he slept and felt her buckling legs give out and fell to her knees beside his bed.

"Draco, please wake up," she cried viciously shaking him as tears fell down her face.

He quickly jumped up from his bed and turned on a small lamp to see her better.

"Ginny, what's wrong, what happened?" he asked panicked as he looked down at the distraught redhead crying before him.

She didn't answer him she just latched onto him as if it was a matter of life and death. Her hug on him was so tight; he felt her nails digging into his back so hard it burned and her small body shaking uncontrollably in his arms. His heart hurt so much to see her so scared and upset. He went against everything his mind tried to fight him on and threw his arms around her and hugged her closer to him.

After a few moments he felt Ginny's sobs start to quiet down and the firm grip she had on his shirt started to loosen. He pulled back a bit to get a better look at her face. He moved her chin up to look into her eyes. Ginny stared into those steely gray eyes she loved so much. They looked so much like Lucius' which made her stomach twist, but Draco's were different. When he looked at her, she immediately could feel his love and protection for her.

"Ginny are you ok?" he asked anxiously.

She gave a small nod. "I'm sorry, I had an awful nightmare.......it felt so............real" she sniffed.

He pulled her into his lap and he held her head close to his chest. Everything about this moment of having Ginny in his arms seemed so right.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked her in a soft voice.

She didn't say anything for a few moments. Draco was surprised when she spoke. "Warren was in it........he tried to.........." she started crying again and Draco held her tighter and gently rocked her in his arms.

"It's ok; you don't have to talk about it."

"But he didn't do it," she suddenly continued through her sobs, "Somebody else did...........I was able to feel everything like it was really happening............I can still feel him........" she trailed off.

"Who Ginny?" he asked cautiously.

"Your Father," she whispered as a shiver ran through her body.

Ginny felt the rocking motion stop and she looked up at Draco. He just stared at her, his face shocked, his eyes ran over her entire face and he took in every feature of her face. Hearing about Ginny's nightmare did something to him. He felt emotion swelling in his heart and all he wanted was to be here for Ginny when she needed him. He wanted to hold her like this forever and protect her from threats like his Father. He cupped Ginny's face in his hands and wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that Ginny. I'm so sorry that I keep hurting you. I was so stupid I don't want to lose you. I never felt like I had any reason to still be alive, but every time I look at you I find a reason. I don't care if the reason is to just see you for one more day, or to get another chance to see your beautiful smile again." he choked out through his shaky voice that had filled with a mix of emotions.

Draco brought his lips to hers and gently brushed them against hers. She stared at him for a moment, taking in his words and the kiss he just placed on her lips and then she met his lips again. They explored each other's mouths for a good while before they finally broke apart. They were breathing heavy and Draco still had Ginny in his lap.

"Can I lay with you for a while?" she asked in a small voice. "I'm just not ready to be alone in my room right now"

"Of course," he said, getting under the covers and lifting his arm for her to nestle into against his chest.

She looked up at him again. Something about the man before her made her forget everything. She wasn't even thinking about the horrifying nightmare she just endured earlier, all she could think about was what Draco said to her. All she could think about was his lips on hers and how she wanted to taste them again. She brought her head up to catch his lips on hers once again before she dozed off to sleep in Draco's arms.

________________________________________________________________

Ginny woke up the next morning earlier than everyone else and quietly slipped out of Draco's room. She loved waking up next to Draco, especially in his arms. She watched him sleep for a few moments before she had left that morning. She got showered and dressed and started making her way downstairs. She kept thinking how Draco would act towards her when he woke up. Did he mean what he said in that moment last night or was it just because she was terrified of the nightmare she had and that was his only way to comfort her? She knew she shouldn't get her hopes up as she was tired of playing this game with him. Regardless, she couldn't help but to smile when she thought about the way he kissed her last night. She walked into the kitchen and jumped when she had seen her Mom, Hermione and Luna already awake.

"Oh gosh, you guys scared me, I didn't think anyone else was up," she said taking a seat at the table.

"Morning dear" came her Mom's voice from over by the stove. Molly brought over a plate of eggs and toast for Ginny which she gladly started piling into her mouth.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling a bit more yourself today Ginny" Molly said giving her daughter a bright smile.

Ginny didn't realize how much she was smiling and if she wasn't then her eyes were. She saw Hermione and Luna share a smirk and Ginny just shook her head at them.

"By the way Ginny, where were you last night? I peeked in on you this morning on my way down when I saw your bed was empty" Mrs. Weasley said sitting down across the table from her.

Ginny's mind raced for a believable answer; she thought she slipped out of Draco's room early enough to avoid her Mom from noticing.

"She was staying in my room with Luna and me" Hermione said with a smile.

Ginny looked at Hermione and worded a silent thank you to her.

"Oh, lovely; a bit of a girls night then?" Mrs. Weasley said, happily getting back up and continued her cooking.

"Yeah, you could say that" Hermione smirked, looking at Ginny.

Hermione, Luna and Ginny exchanged a look and started to laugh.

________________________________________________________

"Alright.... there, it's finally done, harder to get it just right with only using minimal magic" Hermione said putting her wand back in her pocket.

"Wow, that's pretty impressive Granger" Draco said, looking over the ice skating rink she just transfigured the snow into.

"Thanks," she said smugly with a smirk.

"Alright, let's see how many of you fall on your ass" George said, pushing Ron onto the ice and watched him fall hard on his side.

They all howled with laughter.

"George and Ronald please stop trying to kill each other" Mrs. Weasley said from her perched seat on the back porch holding a cup of tea.

"Kill each other? I didn't do anything" came Ron's voice.

Molly looked over to her husband sitting next to her and shared a loving smile with him. They watched their children out in the snow as if they were little kids. It warmed their hearts to see everyone together. Fleur had a bad cold and had stayed inside to get rest while Bill helped Hermione form the skating rink. Luna took Harry's hand and pulled him onto the ice and she laughed when she saw how awkward he looked trying to stay up. Draco threw a snowball hard at Harry and laughed triumphantly as he fell flat on his ass. They all joined him in laughing; even Luna couldn't suppress the giggle that came to her.

"Sorry Harry, come on let me help you up," she said through her laughing; holding out her hand.

They all attempted a fair shot at gliding across the ice, but the girls seemed to have mastered it more than any of the guys. There was a steady flow of foul language from each of the boys every time they fell and a round of laughing from the girls every time after. Draco walked off of the ice and over to Ginny and Hermione, who were watching with amusement as Ron tried getting up, but would keep falling down.

"You think he'll make it up by Christmas?" Ginny asked giggling.

"Let's hope so," Hermione laughed.

"ARE YOU GUYS JUST GOING TO STAND THERE AND CRACK JOKES OR CAN SOMEONE GIVE ME A DAMN HAND HERE?" Ron yelled in frustration.

Hermione rolled her eyes and started walking over to him. "Alright Ron, calm down"

Draco tapped Ginny on her arm and pointed to a snowball he had in his hand and then pointed to Hermione and Ginny quietly nodded with a huge smile on her face. Draco ran up behind Hermione and swiftly grabbed the back of her shirt open and threw the snowball down.

"EEEEEEEK DRACO!" she shrieked loudly and desperately tried navigating the ball of snow out of her shirt. She slammed into Ron, who had just managed to get to his feet and fell right on top of him.

Laughter filled the field of snow, even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's laughs could be heard from the back porch. Ginny almost had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard.

"MALFOY! YOU FOUL LOATHSOME EVIL LITTLE-" Hermione screamed, running after him, a look of anger and revenge planted on her face.

Draco took off running, the last time he heard those words from her she decked him in the face. He tried running away from her and was laughing, but when he looked behind him and saw the speed of which she was running he gave in, knowing he didn't have a chance of outrunning her and prepared for the punishment she had for him. She gave him a swift push to the ground and got on her knees and just started picking up snowball after snowball and throwing them at his face. She even went as far as crushing one into his hair and messing it all up. Draco just laughed at her antics until she got it all out of her system.

"Geez Granger, ok ok" he pleaded through his laughs.

"You're such a jerk" she smirked to him getting up and reaching out her hand for him to take.

"I know," he said, getting to his feet and then pushed her down into a pile of snow and took off running again.

Draco ran over to Ginny and planned to use her as a shield against Hermione's next attack. He looked down at Ginny's face and noticed she had a look of horror on her face. He followed her gaze to see what she was looking at and there across the field on the other side of the ward stood a Death Eater. Everyone stood in shock and Arthur came running over.

"Everyone remain calm, they can't see us in here. To them it just looks like a field of snow." he said, but they all had their wands out and were ready to blow the Death Eater into oblivion. "Bill, Charlie, Harry, Ron and Draco you guys come with me." Arthur gestured for them to follow him to the far end of the ward.

"Wait, I can help too" Ginny came running over to her Father.

"NO!" he said flatly ignoring the hurt look on her face.

Ginny was taken aback at her Father's direct tone and felt her Mom direct her back towards the house. Once back in the house, Ginny went off. "Why can't I be out there helping instead of stuck in the house all the time?" she demanded.

"Ginny, your Father is just worried about all of us being safe. Let the men handle that when they are able and if we are needed, then so be it." Molly said making them all cups of hot cocoa.

Ginny rolled her eyes and plopped down into a seat at the table. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself"

"Don't take it to heart Ginny, I would have gotten the same "no" from Ron if I made to go with them" Hermione smiled at her.

"I guess," she mumbled.

________________________________________________________________

A little later that day the guys returned with nothing too eventful to report. There was just a small group of Death Eaters of about three that they snuck up on and took care of. It was obvious they knew the area wasn't safe anymore and had planned on possibly relocating after the Holidays passed. They sent a letter to McGonagall about the Death Eaters being so close to their wards. The next few days before Christmas went by fairly quick and consisted mostly of the girls in the kitchen preparing the many desserts for Christmas day and the guys on perimeter watch. Ginny made a routine of sneaking into Draco's room at night and snuggling up in his arms. They would lay awake for hours just talking and would share a deep kiss every now and then. Ginny was just grateful that even though they still weren't open about their relationship that Draco was at least opening up more in general and interacting with her instead of retreating again like he normally did.

Christmas morning came and the day couldn't have been more perfect. Draco even received his very own official Weasley sweater with a big D on the front of it. There was an eruption of laughter when he put it on and flaunted about in it. Draco couldn't believe how lucky he was to be where he was at this moment; to be welcomed by this amazing family he was taught to hate all these years. He wished he was able to give Ginny a gift but he didn't have access to the Malfoy millions he was so used to having. There weren't many gifts at all exchanged since being outside of the wards was too dangerous so shopping was hard to do. Nevertheless, the day was perfect and soon dessert time came and Draco took his normal seat next to Ginny. She cut him a slice of the double chocolate fudge cake her Mom always made for each holiday just for her and handed it to him.

"Listen could you try not having an attack again. I think I might just keep eating my cake this time since I missed out on it for Thanksgiving." she joked nudging him with her arm.

He laughed, "I'll try my best." He took a bite and gave her a smirk when nothing happened.

She laughed and they continued eating their cake.

________________________________________________________________

That night after everyone went to bed, Ginny made her routine visit to Draco's room. She quietly closed the door behind her and was surprised when she saw Draco was awake already. She made her away across the dark room and he helped her climb over him and crawl into the bed. She always liked lying between the wall and the embrace of his arms.

"Why are you still awake?" she whispered.

"Does it matter, you would have just woke me up anyway" he joked.

She smiled against his chest and muffled a small "sorry"

"Nah, it's ok, I'm just thinking is all," he said absent-mindedly playing with a piece of her hair that lay over his hand.

"Should I be worried?" she teased him.

They laid there for a few moments in silence.

"Sometimes it's hard to believe this is all real" Draco said in a soft voice.

Ginny propped herself up and looked down at him. She smiled sweetly at him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Look at me," she whispered. He looked up into her fiery eyes. "This is real," she said before pressing her lips down against his again.

The kiss was deep and filled with passion and Draco was surprised when she didn't break the kiss but kept intensifying it. He felt her adjust herself so that she was slightly lying on top of him not breaking the kiss the entire time. His hands worked their way around her, one in her hair and the other on her back. She had one hand on his chest and the other in his hair grabbing a handful of it. Draco felt her hand slide down to his waist and his grip on her hair tightened and he pulled her closer to him. Ginny broke the kiss suddenly and crawled out of the bed. She was just standing there looking at him, they both were breathing heavy. He was about to ask her what was wrong when he saw her starting to take her pajamas off until she was standing before him completely naked.

"Wow" was the only thing he could manage out of his mouth.

She gave a small laugh and then walked over to him. She grabbed his wand off the side table and put a silencing charm on the room.

"Your turn," she said with a smirk.

He slid his shirt off and then his pants and boxers. She climbed on top of him in a straddling position; she could feel his arousal against her. Their lips met once again and Draco's kisses moved down to her neck and then to her shoulder. Draco sat up to get a better grip of her body against him and she let out a soft moan when she felt his mouth on her breasts. She felt him growing beneath her and she longed to feel him inside of her. She suddenly felt him stop kissing her and she then felt his fingers dig into her back, causing her to give a small gasp. He laid his forehead against her chest, looking down from her face.

"Draco? Are you ok?" she asked, feeling his breathing becoming heavier.

He didn't say anything.

"Draco?"

She leaned down to get a better look at his face and saw his eyes were squeezed shut and a look of pain all over his face. She started to panic and she lifted his face to look at her.

"Draco, look at me, don't give in to the curse, focus on me" she said to him, her voice filled with fear but still soft and comforting.

He kept his eyes tightly shut and a growl of pain escaped his mouth. Ginny was sure her back was bleeding from his nails that dug into her skin.

"You........need to......go" he said with a shaky voice through clenched teeth.

"No, I'm not leaving you." she grabbed his face and kissed him deeply.

She opened her eyes to see him staring up at her and a mixture of fear and worry filled her as she saw those familiar mercury eyes turn to ice. They were like two crystals that blinded her when she stared directly into them. She kissed him again, this time more intense, she ran her fingers through his hair and pushed him closer to her. She felt coldness on her back as his hands moved down her body. The shiver that ran through her just excited her more and a moan escaped her lips. She watched Draco's face as he tried to keep his mind on her, but she could tell the pain was too much.

Draco tried to keep his mind in the present, every time Ginny would kiss him it kept pulling him back to reality. He tried to fight through the pain and he became worried he would end up hurting the woman entangled with his body. When he heard a moan escape her mouth he wasn't sure if it helped him focus on her more or lose himself further. She pushed him back onto his pillow and then she lowered herself onto him. His hands instinctively grabbed her waist and pulled her down further onto him. She threw her head back in pleasure causing her flaming hair to fall all around her. He felt her urging him to thrust into her more and harder and he complied, all traces of pain leaving his mind.

Ginny couldn't think about anything else at this moment besides the man beneath her. His icy touch erupted something inside of her causing her to completely lose herself in him. Everything became ten times more intense suddenly and she felt heat fill her body. Draco felt the temperature change in her body rise and he savagely spun her onto her back so that he was on top of her now. Every time he re-entered her things got more heated and she snaked her arms around his neck and brought herself up into a sitting position with him still inside of her. Draco felt her lips fiercely kissing his and he gave out a groan when she bit his lip in pleasure. Her hands wrapped around his back as he thrust harder and faster. He looked into her eyes, which seemed to have turned to a deep black with fiery pupils that stared back into his icy crystallized ones. Her hands on his back became unbearably hot, but fueled him all the same and soon a gasp of pleasure rang through the room as they both reached their peak and felt blissful release.

Ginny crashed her lips against his again and he gladly welcomed them. He felt himself returning to his normal state of mind and was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath. He went to pull away a bit from the tangled mess they were in but Ginny's lips were fiercely on his again. He gave into the sweet taste of her lips on his and then felt her latch onto him tighter.

"Hey," he tried to speak between kisses that she kept forcing upon his lips. "Hey........hold......on......a second....let me.....adjust myself." he said with a smile against her lips.

He tried to pull away again, but she deepened the kiss, her eyes staring into his as he looked at her a bit taken aback by her forceful behavior. He slowly stopped kissing her as he watched her eyes completely go black.

"Ginny?"He said, pulling away from the kiss.

He felt the temperature in her body rise to a fiery heat and felt her hands on his back starting to burn him. He suddenly threw her off of him and backed away from her grasp. She stared back at him with a shocked look on her face and her familiar fiery eyes he loved so much. He crawled over to her quickly and grabbed her face.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

"Yeah, sorry I.....don't know what came over me," she gave him a small smile. He gave her a seductive smirk and then gave her a kiss on the forehead and gestured for her to come lay down with him.

He crawled under the blankets with her and had her snuggle up under his arms.

"That was......-

"Amazing" Ginny finished for him.

They both laughed.

"Yeah, that's one way to put it."

"You blocked out your Father's curse," she added suddenly.

He looked down into her eyes and gave a small smile. "Yeah........I guess I did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE REVIEW!!! WOULD MEAN A LOT!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is faced with a mission

"Ginny"

"Ginny, wake up" Draco whispered.

She stirred in her sleep and only snuggled closer to him. He smiled down at her and gave her a light shake.

"Ginny, it's getting late, you have to get back to your room," he said shaking her with a little more force.

She just groaned and kept sleeping. He bent down and started kissing her lips and she kissed him back. When she did, he pulled away and her eyes fluttered open.

"Thought that might wake you," he smirked at her.

She smiled back and then leaned over him to see the time.

"Crap, have you heard anyone up yet?" she said, lying back on her pillow and rubbing her eyes.

"Don't think so"

She rolled to her side and faced him and pressed her lips to his once more. Then there was a knock on the door. Ginny and Draco looked at each other and Ginny's eyes went wide with panic and quickly ducked under the covers. Draco threw a few pillows about to hide her better. He then heard another knock and the door opened.

"Good morning Draco, I didn't think you were awake yet." Mrs. Weasley said sweetly.

"Oh, Morning Mrs. Weasley" he said, trying to hide the surprise in his voice.

"I wanted to tell you there's a letter that came for you downstairs"

"Oh, thanks, I'll be right down"

"No problem, dear," she said with a smile and turned to leave.

Draco let out a relieved breath when Mrs. Weasley spoke again suddenly.

"Oh, and Ginny, when you've finished sneaking back into your room again, I'd love to have a chat with you"

Ginny felt her cheeks go red; "Yes Mom" was all she said in a muffled voice under the pile of blankets and pillows.

Draco looked down at the small form next to him that he knew was Ginny and bit his lip to keep himself from laughing.

"Lovely, see you two in a bit," she said with a smile and left the room.

Ginny threw the blankets off of herself, "OH MY GOD DID THAT JUST HAPPEN?"

"You mean that your Mother just caught you in bed with a Malfoy?" he laughed at her.

"Well, she doesn't know we had sex, we could have just been......."

"Having a girl's night?" he smirked.

She slapped his arm and then quickly got dressed and headed to the shower.

_______________________________________________________________

Ginny made her way downstairs to breakfast and debated if she should wait for Draco to get out of the shower before she went into the kitchen. She figured if her Mom was going to give her a lashing she would prefer it be in private so she walked through the kitchen door. She saw Harry and Hermione sitting at the table eating breakfast and felt relieved, her Mother wouldn't talk to her about Draco in front of them.

"Morning again Ginny, have a seat, I made some eggs for you" Mrs. Weasley said and slid a plate of food in front of her.

Ginny sat down next to Harry and grabbed the food. "Uh, thanks"

Draco came walking into the kitchen shortly after and sat down across from Ginny and they exchanged a nervous look. Mrs. Weasley gave him a plate of food with a bright smile on her face.

"Thanks," he said quietly.

"You guys ok?" Harry asked, taking a sip of juice.

"Oh Harry dear, they are just a bit out of it ever since I found them in bed together this morning" Mrs. Weasley said casually take a seat at the head of the table.

Harry spit out his juice despite his best efforts to try and swallow it. Draco seemed to almost choke on a piece of his food and Hermione's mouth was hanging open. Ginny's face was beat red and she buried her face in her hands.

"Mom really?" she moaned through her hands.

"What's the matter, Hermione and Harry already know so it's not news to them" she said simply.

"Uh, a bit of news to me" Harry piped.

"Oh shush Harry" Mrs. Weasley cut in.

"Mom, can I talk to you.......Privately" Ginny asked with anger in her voice.

Mrs. Weasley stared at her for a moment; "Certainly" she said and followed Ginny out of the room.

Draco just sat there with Harry and Hermione at the table. Nobody said anything.

"Well, this is awkward" Harry finally said.

"I'd say" Draco responded grabbing himself a drink.

__________________________________________________________

"MOM HOW COULD YOU EMBARRASS ME LIKE THAT?" Ginny yelled at her Mother.

"DON'T YOU DARE USE THAT TONE WITH ME MISSY!" Mrs. Weasley yelled back.

Ginny closed her mouth and a look of anger came over her face. "MOM PLEASE STOP TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD, I'M AN ADULT AND I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!"

"IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO TREAT YOU LIKE A CHILD THEN MAKE BETTER DECISIONS, DAMMIT GINNY YOU KNOW HOW MANY PROBLEMS THE POOR BOY HAS, WHY WOULD YOU GET INVOLVED!"

"AND SO DO I MOM!" Ginny screamed wildly staring at her Mother.

Mrs. Weasley just stood there looking at her; she mentally cursed herself for being so insensitive about the situation. She took a deep breath to calm herself."You can't just go having sex with whomever you want Ginevra!" Mrs. Weasley said sternly with worry in her voice.

"With whomever I want? It's Draco, he's not just somebody.............I love him," she said fiercely feeling tears form in her eyes. She turned away from her Mother.

They stood there in silence again for a few moments. She then heard her Mom walk over to her and wrapped her arms around her. Her Mom rested her chin on Ginny's shoulder. "And does he love you?" she asked in a soft voice.

Ginny thought about this question for a moment and then gave a slight nod. Her Mom turned her around to face her and Molly wiped away a stray tear from her daughters face.

"I love you so much Ginny, my children are my life, I can't stand to see any of you get hurt. You have been through so much already and I only want what's best for you."

Ginny gave a nod that she understood and let her Mother pull her into a tight hug.

Just then Arthur came running downstairs. Molly turned to her husband, "Arthur, what's wrong?"

"Get everyone in the kitchen now, we need to have a meeting" his face was serious.

Molly pushed Ginny back towards the kitchen and then made her way upstairs to get everyone up. Ginny walked into the kitchen and sat back down next to Harry. Draco looked at her and she gave him a small smile. Arthur walked over to Draco and handed him the letter that came for him. They both had forgotten Molly's mention of the letter when they were upstairs.

"I have a feeling I know who this is from Draco, I'll explain after you've read it." Arthur gave him a firm look and Draco nodded.

Everyone was piled into the kitchen at this point and waited in silence as Draco read his letter. When he turned it over, he couldn't make out the seal so he continued opening it and started to read it aloud.

Draco,

I'm sorry if this seems rushed and makes little to no sense, but I have to hurry to get this letter out. I wanted to tell you I love you and I'm sorry I was never the Mother you wanted or needed. I'm afraid that my life is in danger and I wanted to let you know how I truly felt in case we don't see each other again. Lucius is not the same man I once married and has threatened me in more ways than one. He is convinced I am helping you hide. I must go; I love you, my son.

With love, Your Mother

He didn't say anything; he wasn't sure how to feel.

"Why is she writing me suddenly?" he asked.

Arthur gave a heavy sigh and then took a seat beside Draco.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt sent me word this morning that he suspects Narcissa is being held against her will. They moved her to a small town that's not too far from here, but its overrun by Death Eaters. He wants us to retrieve her; he believes she may have some valuable information about Lucius' whereabouts and future raids he has planned."

"My father wouldn't share that information with her."Draco stated flatly.

"Be that as it may, she will have information worth getting even if to just know a bit more than we do now. My worry though is that......" Arthur trailed off.

"That she's already dead," he continued, his voice filled with hate.

Ginny looked at him, she saw that Malfoy sneer he wore so well. The one she remembered from the train ride to Hogwarts that made her fall into a fit of sobs. The one he wore when he harassed her friends and family for all those years. She could only imagine what was going through his mind right now.

"I think we should arrange to leave tonight, the town is about an hour's walk from the forest outside the ward. We are going to need as many as possible for this mission as the town like I mentioned is overrun with Death Eaters. I am not familiar with any of the names Kingsley told me so I am also unaware of how skilled they are with magic. I do know though that they were well trained and by Warren so they are ruthless men and won't hesitate to kill you, with magic or not." Arthur explained with the most serious tone.

Ginny felt a knot in her stomach, she wanted to be able to help out more, but now that she was actually being called upon she was nervous. The room fell silent and then Mr. Weasley spoke again. "Make sure you are all well rested for tonight." He said with a shaky voice and then quickly left the room.

The kitchen erupted into conversation over tonight's mission and Ginny watched as Draco left the kitchen and made his way upstairs. Ginny made to follow him, but was stopped by her Mom on the way.

"We aren't done talking about earlier," she gave Ginny a stern look.

Ginny let out a frustrated sigh, "Mom, please, not now, can we discuss this after the mission?" she pleaded with her Mother.

"Very well, now you better be going to your room up there" she demanded.

"Yes Mother" Ginny said quickly running upstairs.

She walked passed her room and went to knock on Draco's door when she saw his door was opened. She stood in the doorway and saw him sitting on the bed.

"Hey," she said, taking a seat next to him.

"Hey," he said back, staring at the floor.

"Do you want to talk about the letter?" she asked him in a small voice.

"No, I don't," he said, sounding annoyed.

She frowned at his short tone towards her, but she understood and didn't take it to heart.

Draco sighed, "I'm sorry Ginny, I just don't know what to think. My Mother suddenly sends me this letter saying everything I wish she would have said to me when we were together and now she may already be dead." his voice filled with emotion.

Ginny laid her head on his shoulder and hesitantly took his hand in hers. She gave a small smile when she felt his fingers entwine with hers. She didn't say anything; she knew he wasn't looking for answers just to vent. They sat there in silence for a few moments before Draco spoke again.

"So how did things go with your Mom?"

"Gosh, you know I really don't want to talk about that either," she gave a small laugh and he turned to face her with a smirk.

She looked up at him and he placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"Are you nervous about tonight?" she asked him.

"Again, don't really want to talk about that either"

They both laughed and she stood up and pulled him up off the bed. "Come on, let's go for a walk outside," she said with a smile leading the way downstairs.

___________________________________________________________________

Ginny and Draco walked around the inner edge of the ward chatting about their earlier Hogwarts years. Ginny was bundled up with a hat on and her fuzzy gloves and Draco the same. He loved how her nose was all red and how her vibrant hair looked against the field of white snow. He just stared at her as she told him a story of how she got a detention from a prank her brothers played on her.

"Needless to say I was pissed at my brothers for it," she finished with a bright smile.

"You're so beautiful," he said, suddenly not realizing he was saying what he was thinking.

"Oh, uh, thank you," she blushed, a look of surprise on her face from Draco's open affection for her.

They walked in silence after that. Ginny couldn't believe how Draco gave her butterflies every time he was next to her. She always found herself wanting more of him.

"My Mother asked me if you loved me," she said suddenly and immediately regretted saying it.

"What did you tell her? He simply asked.

"Uh, I just nodded, I mean......I just wasn't sure if......." she stuttered for words and he stopped walking and turned to face her with a confused look.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's nothing.......just forget it," she said starting to walk again.

"No, tell me," he said, grabbing her arm gently and pulling her back.

She let out a long sigh and then looked at him.

"I only nodded because I didn't want her to lecture me and ask me a million questions, but the truth is I'm not sure if you do." she felt her cheeks getting hot and she felt really uncomfortable.

"You're not sure if I love you?" he asked with a curious look on his face.

"I don't know Draco, things have been so weird between us and when you first said it things were different."

"Different how?"He said a bit of anger in his voice.

"I don't know the fact that I was vulnerable at the time, the fact that you felt you owed me something for saving you or that I almost died. I just thought that maybe you might not feel the same way now that things are......you know....." she trailed off and then spoke again. "Please just drop it, I'm just over thinking like I normally do, sorry," she said starting to walk away from him.

He watched her walking away from him and he quickly ran to catch up with her. "Hey, wait up," he grabbed her hand and turned her to look at him. Her eyes were forming tears and he just smiled at her.

"The only thing that's different now Ginny is that I love you more. I'm just horrible at showing it," he laughed.

She gave a small laugh and a tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. She felt stupid for crying in front of him, she felt weak. He wiped away another tear that escaped her eye and gave her a deep kiss.

_____________________________________________________________________

Arthur had his arms around his wife as she let out a sigh. "Seems our daughter is love Arthur," she said, looking off into the distance, a slight smile on her face.

He kissed her forehead and hugged her a bit tighter. "Yes, it seems so," he said as he and Molly watched the young couple across the field from the kitchen window.

"Where did the time go, seems only yesterday I was changing her diapers" Molly sighed wiping a small tear from her face.

Arthur gave his wife a passionate kiss on the lips and held her again in his arms, watching Ginny and Draco share a kiss of their own.

________________________________________________________________________

Night time came and everyone was gathered in the kitchen, all with different emotions running through them. Ginny took a seat next to Draco and she felt him squeeze her hand under the table. She gave him a small smile and let out a shaky breath. Arthur waited for Fleur to take a seat and then he started.

"Alright everyone, listen carefully and don't forget a thing I say. After we pass the ward we will walk about a good hour out towards the small town. Now we may run into some trouble along the way; it's imperative that we take each Death Eater down quickly and quietly. When we get to the edge of the forest we will have an advantage point to overlook the town. It's from my understanding that there are less than 20 houses and shops there. Now again the town is overrun by Death Eaters, but we don't have to take them all down, we just need to find Narcissa and get her back safely. Kingsley told me she was being held in the basement of one of the shops so we will start there."

He took a deep breath and everyone was dead silent, waiting to hear what else the man had to say.

"Kingsley mentioned that he has seen Dark magic used by Lucius and the Death Eaters that he has never seen before. Most of them don't even use magic to kill, but rather inflict physical pain.........they are vicious people, so if and when you cross one of these men..............do not hesitate to kill them. Unfortunately, we are in dark times again these days and the world is a different place, it's either us or them. Understood?" he asked with such seriousness in his voice.

They all nodded.

"Also, do not apparate anywhere; the Ministry is monitoring all traveling so we must come back the way we came. If for some reason we are followed out of town DO NOT lead them back to our wards. You need to take them down or lose them. Understood?"

They all nodded again in unison.

"Good, let's head out then."

___________________________________________________________________

The all reached the edge of the ward and took a sip of the potion that made them able to walk through the ward walls without taking them down. They started trekking through the new fallen snow and walked in silence. Everyone seemed to be lost in their own thoughts, fear that they may lose one of their own tonight hung in the air. Draco watched Ginny walking beside him; she had fear in her eyes and all over her face.

"Hey," he whispered to her.

Startled by the broken silence; she turned to look at him.

"You ok?"

She just shrugged her shoulders and didn't say anything. He gave her a quick rub on the back and continued walking beside her.

They passed the lot with all the trees that the guys had went hunting for and had about another 20 minute walk ahead of them. Everyone was shivering from the coldness and Fleur was still battling a cold and tried her best to contain her coughing and sneezing.

"Sorry babe, I'd put a warming charm on you or even a silencing charm, but it's not wise to use magic right now." Bill said putting an arm around Fleur.

"Zats ok, I-I- ACHOO" she sneezed despite her best efforts to hold it in.

They soon arrived at the edge of the forest and hid behind a few large boulders and trees looking down over the small town. There were a few Death Eaters on the street and a few houses had lights on.

"She may be in that shop over there; it's the only one with the lights on at this hour. The rest of the shops are closed by now." He said, pointing to a small shop right in the center of town.

"How the hell are we going to make it over there without being noticed?" Charlie asked.

Arthur turned to Molly. "Molly dear, you stay here with Fleur, we can't afford to have her give away our position." he said turning to Fleur and gave her a small smile.

Molly and Fleur nodded that they understood.

Molly gave all her kids a big hug incase this was goodbye and she wiped a few tears from her face. Draco was surprised when she pulled him into a big hug as well. "Please keep her safe," she whispered to him. She pulled away from him with a small smile and he gave a nod.

The rest of them walked over to the edge of the hill and gave a quick look around.

"Alright, one at a time, when you get down the hill make a run to that alley way over there." Arthur pointed to a small alleyway between two houses.

They all nodded.

Charlie went first, followed by Bill then George. They ran one by one over to the dark alleyway. Hermione went next and slipped half way down, but quickly regained herself and made her way over followed by Ron.

"Alright Ginny go ahead" Arthur gestured for her to go next.

She crept over to the side of the hill and started to make her way down. She was halfway there when a spell flew passed her face. She quickly turned her head and saw a Death Eater had spotted her and was standing two houses away from where the alley was. She panicked and quickly slid down the rest of the way. She was making her way over to the alleyway when a spell flew in front of her and made the ground explode in her face, causing her to stumble backwards and put her hands over her face to shield herself. Arthur, Harry, Luna and Draco were already down the hill at this point making their way over to her to help. Ginny quickly scrambled to her feet and took off in any direction where she could take cover.

Once everyone made it to the alleyway Draco looked across the way where he saw Ginny taking cover behind a small wall of a shop. He didn't want her to be by herself out here and searched for a way to make his way to her.

"We need to get to Ginny," Draco demanded.

"We will, but we can't lose our heads" Arthur told him firmly.

Ginny went to stick her head out a bit to see if she was clear and as soon as she did a spell hit the wall she was behind. She sat back quickly, her heart was racing and she tried to come up with a plan. She saw a small dumpster to her side and climbed on top of it. She was able to reach a small windowsill above her and hoisted herself up and then onto the roof of the small shop.

"That's my girl" Arthur whispered, watching Ginny scale the building.

Draco gave an impressed smirk.

"Alright, we need to take out this Death Eater to make our way out of this alley" Arthur said to them when a spell hit the Death Eater and he erupted into flames. They all turned to see Ginny had shot a spell from her advantage point on the roof and gave them the signal that they were clear.

"She just caused a distraction for us to slip past" Hermione said with a smile.

Sure enough almost every Death Eater came running out of that small shop they had their eyes on to see what the disturbance was. They all quickly made their way to the small shop. Ginny slid back down off the roof and jumped onto the dumpster and then attempted to make her way to the small shop also. She still needed to find a way across the wide open street to get to the shop, but almost every Death Eater in town was outside now. She saw the group make it to the back door of the little shop and she locked eyes with Draco for a moment. She mentally nodded to him that it was ok and she was fine, but he didn't look convinced.

"Harry and George you guys need to try and get to Ginny, while we look for Narcissa" Arthur ordered making his way into the back door of the shop.

"WE HAVE INTRUDERS, KILL ANYONE YOU CROSS, SHOW NO MERCY!"One of the Death Eaters voices rang out.

Ginny felt a shiver go through her body and quickly ran across an alleyway as a spell shot passed her just missing her back.

"THERE'S ONE DOWN HERE," said a Death Eater; running down the dark alley followed by three others.

"Shit" Harry said, pointing his wand up "Get ready for a fight George"

"Way ahead of you mate" he said, gripping his wand tightly.

He shot out an explosive spell that hit the wall of the alley the Death Eaters were running down, causing a pile of rubble to fall in front of them; one of them being buried underneath the debris. All attention turned to the two of them and one of the Death Eaters yelled out.

"IT'S POTTER! KILL HIM AND ANYONE WITH HIM!"

Complete chaos broke out at this point and spells and curses flew from every direction.

__________________________________________________________

The rest of the group barged into the back room of the shop and four Death Eaters came running over and shot bundles of curses at them. Draco took down one off the bat with a killing curse and Hermione sent a knockout curse to another. Arthur sent a killing curse to one that shot a binding charm at Charlie and Bill took down the last one.

"Draco, get downstairs with Ron, Hermione and Luna and see if Narcissa is there." Arthur yelled as he, Bill and Charlie made their way back out through the front door to help with the chaos that took place outside.

Draco made his way downstairs and was running through the hallway when he quickly skidded to a stop causing Hermione, Ron and Luna to bump into each other.

"What the-"

"Shh" Draco quickly said, cutting Ron off.

A Death Eater came running down the hall to make their way upstairs when he jumped back in surprise when he came face to face with all four of them with their wands drawn. He backed up to try and surrender, but Draco shot an Ambustio curse at him, causing him to disintegrate into thin air. They all looked away as the horrid curse took effect and made it hard to watch. They all made their way to a small door at the end of the hall and Draco quickly ripped it open and ran inside followed by the others.

He looked around the room frantically and his eyes fell on a gated cell in the corner and a figure was balled up on the floor. He ran over to the cell and shook the door to try and get it to open. He quickly mumbled an unlocking spell and made his way inside.

"Draco hurry up, there's more coming" Hermione called to him holding her wand tightly.

"Mother?" he called out.

He heard chains scrape against the floor and the figure stepped into the light.

"Draco?" she said softly; platinum blonde hair meeting Draco's eyes.

He let out a shaky breath and he was more emotional than he thought he would be when he saw the state she was in. She was bleeding and bruised and her dress was ripped and dirty. She looked so frail like at any moment she would collapse.

He quickly made his way to her and used a charm to unlock her shackles. She just stared at him, not believing her eyes. She grabbed him into a hug and started sobbing. He didn't hug her, he didn't say anything. Draco couldn't let himself feel anything right now; he had to get them out of there still plus he wasn't even sure how to feel towards his Mother after everything. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to follow him.

"We need to go now," Ron said

They all made their way to the door and ran down the hall and back upstairs. A few spells flew past them and Hermione shot one back that missed her target. Luna quickly shot another curse at the Death Eater and they flew through the front of the shop window. They made their way outside to the front of the shop and took in the chaotic scene before them. There were Death Eaters everywhere and they quickly ran to cover. Draco searched for Ginny between all the crossfire and soon found her wild red hair whipping through the air as she was trying to outrun a Death Eater that was on her heels. Harry was dueling with two other Death Eaters and George, Charlie and Bill were circled by a bunch more. Arthur was taking cover from three other Death Eaters who were on his back. The rest of them quickly jumped into battle while Draco made his Mother wait in the alley.

Ginny ran as fast as she could through the small town trying to lose the Death Eater chasing her. She quickly turned a corner and waited for him to come running around and when he did she quickly hit him with a suffocation hex causing him to fall to his knees gasping for air. She quickly made her way back out to the center of town nearly colliding into Draco.

"Hey, are you ok?" he asked her looking her over.

She quickly nodded and then pushed him backwards as a curse flew past them. He shot an Affligo spell at the Death Eater causing him to fly backwards into a wall. He saw Ginny making her way over to the group of Death Eaters swarming her brothers while he made his way to help Arthur. Ron was fighting another Death Eater that tried to sneak up on Harry and Luna and Hermione were back to back with three of their own enemies to take down. Luna went to make a move when one of the men grabbed her by the hair and threw her against a wall. Hermione shot a spell at him, but the other two men grabbed her and threw her to the ground.

Ginny made it over to her brothers and shot a Reducto spell at the group of Death Eaters surrounding her them, causing a large group of them to fly backwards with a hard smack into the ground.

"Thanks Gin" George said running over to help their Father.

Charlie and Bill went after another three men who made to make a move to Ginny. She said a quick thanks and ran over to help Hermione and Luna. She saw Hermione on the floor with a Death Eater standing over her. Ginny felt a spell hit her in the back and she fell to the floor wrapped in a body bind charm. She desperately tried to free herself of the spell as she saw a Death Eater making his way over to her.

Hermione watched in horror as her friend was about to be killed and she looked over to Luna, who was being held pinned against the wall by another Death Eater. She looked to anyone who could help Ginny, but they were all cornered by Death Eaters. Hermione went to bring her wand up quickly but the man was faster and quickly disarmed her. Soon he was on top of her and she fought with all her might to push him off. She looked over to Ginny again, who was fighting to free herself of the binding charm.

Draco wasn't sure if Ginny was dead at this point or not, he couldn't make anything out with the amount of curses flying his way. He saw the girls were in trouble and every time he tried to make a run over to them, he was cornered by a slew of curses.

Hermione's hands frantically felt the snow for her wand that hopefully may be lying nearby but found nothing. She screamed for help as she tried pushing the man off of her but he was to strong and she quickly searched the man's body for something of use. Her hand grazed a metal handle on his belt and an adrenaline like none other ran through her. She grabbed the dagger from its holder and without thinking swiped it across his throat. Blood spilled out onto her face and neck and she let out another scream and quickly scrambled to get up grabbing her wand from the ground. The rest of the group was finally making their way over to the girls. Hermione quickly ran over to the Death Eater standing over Ginny and savagely stabbed him in the back multiple times forgetting about the wand she pocketed and then turned to the other one that had Luna against the wall. She grabbed him off of her and threw him to the floor and plunged the dagger deep into his heart multiple times. Everyone was staring in shock at the rage coursing through her. She finally stopped stabbing him and staggered backwards against the wall and slid to the floor crying hysterical.

"WE HAVE TO MAKE A RUN FOR IT LETS GO" Arthur said, grabbing Ginny by the arm and leading the way.

Ron grabbed Hermione and the rest of them made their way up the hill. Draco had a firm grip on his Mother's hand the entire way to make sure she wouldn't protest about following them. As they ran up the hill Molly and Fleur threw curses over their heads to keep the other Death Eaters off their backs. Once they reached the top of the hill they all ran as fast as they could through the woods. Arthur stopped abruptly and turned to them all.

"I know I said not to Apparate but we have no choice, there's too many of them for us to outrun them. We need to take a chance."

They all nodded and with a flick of his wand they all heard a pop and were all jolted into the familiar surroundings of the Burrow's living room.

Once they all realized they were safe for the moment a silence fell over them and they all looked at one another to assess the damage. Hermione was shaking; she was covered from head to toe with blood from the men she just savagely killed.

"I......I.......mur......murdered......those men" she said in a shaky voice.

Molly walked over to her, "No you were saving my daughter's life," she firmly told her.

"NO......NO....I MURDERED THEM, I..........I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID THAT, I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED....I... " she started getting hysterical.

Molly suddenly reached up and gave her a firm slap across the face. The whole room was shocked by the sudden action. Hermione brought her hand up to her cheek and just stared at her.

"YOU LISTEN TO ME HERMIONE, YOU SAVED MY DAUGHTERS LIFE, YOU DID WHAT YOU HAD TO DO. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? THE NEXT TIME YOUR OUT THERE DON'T YOU DARE HESITATE TO MURDER ONE OF THESE COLD HEARTED BASTARDS AFTER ALL THE PAIN AND SUFFERING THEY HAVE PUT US ALL THROUGH DO YOU HEAR ME?"She yelled fiercely.

Hermione gave a small nod with fresh tears sliding down her face.

"Good" Mrs. Weasley said, wrapping her up in a tight hug as she sobbed and the room remained silent.

"Ron and Luna, take Hermione upstairs to get cleaned up, please" Molly said with a small teary smile.

They nodded and guided Hermione upstairs to the bathroom. The attention suddenly fell on Narcissa; she had a mixture of emotions all over her face.

"Narcissa, we're glad you're alright." Mr. Weasley said.

She didn't say anything she just looked around at all of them. Her eyes fell on Draco.

"Draco, we need to go," she said suddenly.

"What? Go where?" he asked her.

"Back to the Manor"

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY?" he yelled with anger in his voice.

The rest of the room exchanged a confused look.

"May I have a word in private with my son?" she asked with frustration in her voice.

"Of course" Mrs. Weasley said leading them all into the kitchen.

__________________________________________________________

"Are you all alright?" Molly asked, looking at her families bruised and bleeding faces.

"Yes, Molly dear, I think we are all ok, that was a close one" Arthur said looking at them all.

"Why does Narcissa want to go back to Malfoy Manor?" Harry asked suddenly.

"I don't know, dear, nobody is really sure where her mind is at this time" Molly answered simply.

They all sat down around the table overhearing the loud discussion in the next room.

_________________________________________________________________

"Draco, why are we here?" Narcissa asked in a demanding tone.

"What are you talking about Mother? We just rescued you and that's all you can say?" he said with frustration.

"I think we should go back to your Father."

"WHAT! MOTHER PLEASE TELL ME YOU AREN'T SERIOUS, HE WILL KILL US, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?"

"I THINK HE WILL SPARE MY LIFE DRACO"

"AND MINE?" he screamed in anger.

"DO YOU THINK YOU EVEN DESERVE TO BE SPARED? AFTER HOW YOU BETRAYED YOUR OWN KIND? AND NOW I FIND YOU LIVING WITH A BUNCH OF BLOODTRAITORS!" she screamed.

They were both unaware that Arthur was holding half of his family back in the next room from sending a hex at Narcissa at her comment.

Draco just shook his head and he couldn't help a small laugh that came from him. "You're a piece of work Mother you know that. I actually believed your letter when you sent it, but now.......now I know you just wanted us to save you. How exactly were you thinking of having your life spared, by turning me over to Father?"

She didn't say anything.

"So now we can't even let you go, because you'll go back to him and tell him where we are to save your own ass," he scowled at her with a disgusted sneer on his face.

"I'm just trying to survive Draco."

"AND SO AM I MOTHER! AND YOU'RE DELUSIONAL IF YOU REALLY THINK YOUR LIFE WILL BE SPARED."

"I'M DELUSIONAL? WHAT ABOUT YOU, PRANCING AROUND WITH THESE PEOPLE THINKING THEY WILL EVER ACCEPT YOU, YOU'RE A FOOL. YOUR FATHER WILL TAKE US BACK NOW LET'S GO" she yelled grabbing his arm.

He ripped his arm away from her quickly.

"You would really have me killed to save yourself?" he looked at her with disgust.

"Oh, Draco, please, you and I both know your life has no value; not anymore anyway, now that you're a traitor." she said simply.

Draco felt like he was punched in the stomach, to hear his own Mother say these things to him were unbelievable. He always knew she was selfish and turned the other cheek when it came to the way Lucius treated him, but to hear how she truly felt was appalling.

"You're a fuckin joke," he spat at her.

She swung her hand back and slapped him hard across the face. Before Draco could even turn his face back to her Mrs. Weasley was between them; her wand pointed at Narcissa's heart with the rest of them standing behind her with all their wands drawn.

"YOU TOUCH THAT BOY AGAIN AND I WILL KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND!" she bellowed with rage.

Narcissa just stared at her with hatred and then took a step back. Mrs. Weasley lowered her wand. Mr. Weasley put his hands on Draco's shoulders and led him to the kitchen. He needed some air and stormed out the back door onto the porch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Molly and Arthur led Narcissa to stay in Charlie's room where they put a charm on the room so she couldn't get out. They would wait until the morning to question her. They made their way back downstairs to their beat up family. Ginny was looking at Draco sitting on the porch through the kitchen window. Her heart ached for him right now; she couldn't stomach the way Narcissa spoke to him like he was nothing more than dirt. She felt her eyes fill with tears and quickly wiped them away. She felt her Mom and Dad come up behind her and she buried her face in her Dad's chest.

"Alright guys, let's go get cleaned up and get some rest. Kingsley and McGonagall will be here in the morning to question Narcissa." Arthur said to them, rubbing Ginny's back as she let her tears silently slide down her face.

They all started clearing out of the kitchen and headed upstairs.

"I think Draco could use a kind word dear" Molly said to her daughter with a small smile.

Ginny pulled back from her Father's embrace and gave a nod, then made her way out the back door.

She closed the door and just stood there watching him.

"Hey," she said with a small voice.

He didn't say anything but got up and took a few steps into the field of snow and hung his head. She felt fresh tears fall down her face at how bad she felt for him.

"Draco" she called to him with more emotion in her voice.

He just stood there, he wasn't sure if he was more hurt or angry at his Mother.

Ginny quickly walked up behind him and grabbed him into a hug resting her head on his back and snaking her hands around his waist.

"Please don't listen to her, please Draco, don't let her get to you," she cried into his back.

He turned to face her and his eyes went straight to a cut on her face.

"You're bleeding," he said, lifting his hand to her cheek.

She winced in pain when he lightly touched it. "Yeah, it's from earlier in town"

"Are you alright?" he asked her noticing a small bruise on the other side of her face.

"Draco, I'm fine...........but you're not" she said and then noticed a giant welt mark on his cheek from where his Mother hit him.

"Yeah..........but I will be," he said with a half smile.

He put his arm around her and they walked back inside together.

_______________________________________________

Draco was making his way back from the bathroom in the middle of night when he heard crying. He walked closer towards the sound and saw there was a dim light from down in the living room. He descended the stairs quietly and saw it was Hermione. She was sitting on the couch with her legs folded and her head in her hands. He thought of turning to leave, but something made him walk over to her. He sat down and looked into the small fire she started.

"You ok?" he asked softly.

She wiped her face, but it was soon covered in fresh tear again. "I can't sl.....sleep, every time I.....close .....m....my eyes I.....see the b....blood" she cried harder at having to explain it.

He let out a light sigh.

"Taking a life is never easy, but you did what you needed to do to survive. Mrs. Weasley is right with what she told you earlier, you would be dead or sitting here crying over the death of one of your friends if you hadn't done what you did. Do you know what those men would have done to you if they had the chance? They deserved what they got even if you don't see that right now."

He turned to look at her and he felt bad for the girl. Her face was pale and her eyes puffy, he knew how strong Hermione tried to be and put herself off as but he also knew she needed time to break down sometimes and release built up emotion.

"You're going to be fine Granger" he said with a smirk and gave her a small nudge with his shoulder.

She gave a small smile and wiped her tears away. "Thanks"

They sat in silence for a moment and then Draco spoke. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah of course," she said, looking at him.

He started pulling up his shirt and Hermione's cheeks instantly went pink. Draco noticed this and smirked at her.

"Relax Granger I'm not seducing you, I want you to look at something." He said turning around to show her his back. "What does this look like to you?"

Hermione felt quite uncomfortable, but was intrigued by his question. She studied his back for a moment and then her eyes fell on two faint handprint marks on his back.

"They look like handprints........why?"

"Yeah, but look closer"

Hermione leaned forward a bit and brought her hand up to the marks on his back. She saw him wince when she touched them. "There........there burns" she said, sounding surprised and confused at the same time.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." he said, pulling his shirt back down.

"How did you get those?"

He looked at her for a moment; he had contemplated all day of whether to bring it up to her. He didn't want to show Ginny because he knew she would be worried about how she hurt him. He knew Hermione would be the best one to share it with plus she needed something to distract her.

"I got these from Ginny" he said

"WHAT?" Hermione said a bit louder than she meant. "How? When?" she looked curious to know more.

"Uh.......last night.....uh, you know when....." he tried to get Hermione to understand without him having to say it.

"Last night?" she furrowed her brows trying to think and then realization hit her. "Oh," she said simply with understanding on her face now.

"Yeah, well without going into detail....." he looked at her with a smirk and she shook her head "when things got more.......intense....she was different" he said the last part as if it was news to him.

"Different how?" she said, taking in every word he spoke.

"I don't know.......all I know is that she was burning up and got extremely hot"

"Like a fever?"

"No, like a fire.........As soon as I felt her hands starting to burn me, I pushed her back and she was fine again...." he trailed off into a whisper.

"Sounds like just really good sex" Hermione blurted out.

They both started laughing.

"Well, that goes without saying" he smirked

"Draco, do you think that maybe you're thinking too much into it? I mean many wizards and witches have a tendency to release some magic when they're riled up," she explained with a small smile.

"Yeah.........maybe," he said unconvinced.

They sat there in silence again for a while.

"Thanks Draco" Hermione suddenly said.

"For?"

"For talking to me, having a different perspective on what I did does help." she said, looking at her hands she was fidgeting with.

"Yeah, yeah, but I'm not going to start being like your shrink and shit now" he teased making her laugh.

"Well, I guess I'll try to get some sleep again" She said heading to the stairs. "Goodnight Draco" she called.

"Night.........Hermione"

______________________________________________

The next morning Draco and Ginny made their way downstairs together and walked into the kitchen. They were surprised when they saw McGonagall and Kingsley there with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Draco's eyes fell on his Mother who was sitting at the end of the table with a smug look on her face.

"Mr. Malfoy.......Miss Weasley, it's lovely to see you both again" McGonagall said with a smile.

"Hello Professor" Ginny said, taking a seat at the table and Draco sitting down beside her.

"We were just getting ready to have a chat with Mrs. Malfoy here" Kingsley said.

They all turned their attention to Narcissa at the end of the table. Ginny looked at her and was surprised how different she looked from last night. Her messy, dirty hair was now a bright platinum blonde pulled back and hung over one side of her shoulder in loose curls. Her ripped dress was mended, cleaned and pressed to perfection and her skin was free of any blemishes. She looked quite regal sitting there before them all. She didn't realize she had been staring at her when Narcissa turned to look at her. Their eyes met for a moment and Ginny quickly looked away. There was something about Narcissa that made her feel awkward and uncomfortable.

"Now Mrs. Malfoy, can you tell us how you became captured?" Kingsley asked.

"Certainly, I was staying at an old family home that's been in my family for generations. I didn't stay at the Manor much with everything my husband was a part of. Anyway, I had gone into town to grab a few things when I was attacked and then woke up in that cell."

"Why were you captured though?" Kingsley asked her.

"The day before I went into town I had seen Lucius and we had an altercation about Draco. He told me how he wasn't sure of his whereabouts after they were trapped at the Manor and he was convinced I knew where he was. After I told him to forget about Draco, he became quite upset and threatened me. After I was captured and realized Lucius was behind it I knew he was going to eventually kill me or try and use me as bait to lure Draco to me so he can get to him. I took it upon myself to write Draco the letter hoping he would come to save me." she stopped and looked at her son; his eyes held such hate for her.

"Mrs. Malfoy, if I may, why would you risk the chance of turning Draco over to Lucius in hopes that he will spare you when you could have just joined the Order? We would have protected you against him just like how we have put Draco into hiding." McGonagall spoke with a bit of hostility in her voice.

"I don't believe the Order has my best interests at heart," she answered simply with a smug look on her face.

"And you think your husband does?" McGonagall asked in disbelief.

"My husband loves me, he just likes things his way and I am happy to oblige." she said with confidence.

"Even if that means leading your own son straight to his death?" Molly snarled at her.

Narcissa's lips turned into a smirk like sneer. "Yes"

Ginny looked at Draco's face, he was looking at his Mother with such malice. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Mrs. Malfoy, let's say, hypothetically, you succeeded in bringing Draco to Lucius and he killed him, but still decided not to spare your life? Then how would you feel knowing that your son could have lived instead of dying for nothing?" McGonagall asked with anger in her voice.

"Well, it wouldn't have been much of a loss honestly. Draco has always been.........a disappointment I would say so I suppose I wouldn't feel any different. Draco is a young man now and I would expect him to have his Mother's best interests at heart. He should be more than willing to give himself up to save my life."

Ginny let out a small gasp at the horrid words Narcissa spoke and quickly covered her mouth with her hand. She felt tears threatening to fall, but contained them.

"I honestly can't believe what I'm hearing. You are a selfish woman Narcissa Malfoy and I hope you burn in hell for that evil heart you possess." Molly spat out at her with venom in every word.

"You think love is going to save you and your family? You think your few Order members are going to take Lucius down? You have no clue, Lucius has been recruiting and training new Death Eaters for months, he must have thousands of skilled and very advanced followers under him by now. You're on the wrong side dear, in the end when you watch your entire family being slaughtered you will see and then you will understand." she turned her gaze to Ginny and spoke again. "When your daughter has been brutally raped, beaten and tortured until death takes her............then you will see things in a different way. I want to be on the winning side in the end, no matter what the cost."

Ginny felt the tears slide down her face and she quickly got up and exited the kitchen. Molly made a move over to Narcissa when Arthur held her back.

"No Molly, go check on Ginny" he said softly to her.

She looked at her husband and made her way to leave the kitchen. When she passed Draco she softly grabbed his arm. "Let's go Draco dear, you don't need to listen to anymore of this," she said with hate in her voice and dragged him with her out of the kitchen.

___________________________________________________

Ginny ran up to her room and started sobbing. Thoughts of Warren and her nightmare the other night came flooding into her mind. She grabbed her hair in frustration to try and erase the memories of the horrid experience.

"Ginny dear, it's alright, come here" her Mother said making it upstairs with Draco beside her. She tried to console her, wrapping her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Mom, I'm fine, I just need a minute." she said through sniffles wiping her face of any tears.

"I understand, go ahead to the bathroom and splash some cold water on your face" Molly said, watching Ginny make her way to the bathroom. She watched as Draco stopped her in the hallway to see if she was ok.

"Hey, I'm sorry she said those things," he said, wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

"It's fine Draco, she said much worse about you"

"I guess I'm in the lead then as far as points go?" he smirked.

She gave a small smile and then made her way to the bathroom. Mrs. Weasley gave a bright smile at the intimate moment between the two and then headed back downstairs.

_______________________________________________________

After McGonagall and Kingsley finished talking with Narcissa they spoke with Arthur and Molly about keeping her at the Burrow for a few more days until they could safely move her to another place. They knew Lucius wouldn't spare her life no matter how different she thought. Narcissa reluctantly agreed to stay there after Kingsley talked some kind of sense into her. They still locked her in Charlie's room at night and then gave her some freedom to walk about the house freely so they could keep an eye on her. Kingsley and McGonagall put a charm on her that would keep her from apparating anywhere and they refused to get her a new wand during her time at the Burrow. Charlie, Bill, Fleur and Luna headed home the day after the mission and the days went by slower and with Narcissa staying with them it made things awkward and caused a lot of tension in the house. McGonagall had sent a letter to the Weasley's about another location they would be staying at and they would be leaving within the next day or two. Narcissa was planned to be let go since the new location the Weasley's and Draco would be staying at wasn't known to her; so even if she did tell Lucius they were at the Burrow they would be long gone by then.

Ginny was packing her suitcase with some clothes and sentimental things. She wished she could take everything with her, but it was impossible. She struggled to get her bag zipped closed when she suddenly felt someone push down on the luggage further. She turned to look at Draco and she gave him a half smile.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"You ok?" he asked her.

"NO!" she snapped sitting on the floor with her legs folded and her head in her hands. "I can't believe we are leaving, we have so many memories here. What about all of Fred's things, his room, what if we never get to come back here?" she was getting angry and got more frustrated when she felt tears slide down her face.

"I'm sorry Ginny" was all he could manage to say.

He went to go put his arm around her when she stood up abruptly and walked towards the window.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to take it out on you I just.....ugh..... I'm tired of living a life like this"

He walked over to her and turned her face to his. "It's going to be ok Ginny."

"Ha, yeah I doubt it; you saw what it's like out there. We are as good as dead just like your Mother said. I'm tired of living in fear and on the run," she said folding her arms angrily.

"Don't think like that"

She looked up at him and then her eyes traveled back out the window and she squinted at something in the distance.

"There's Death Eaters out there," she said in a low voice.

He turned to look and as he did, he noticed Ginny grabbed her coat and was making her way downstairs.

"Hey, where are you going?" he said running after her.

"I'm going to take care of them," she said walking downstairs quickly.

"GINNY WAIT!" he said, grabbing his coat real quick.

She made her way into the kitchen and took a vial of liquid with her and quickly made her way outside. Draco ran down the steps two at a time and called over his shoulder to Harry and Ron to get Arthur and that there were Death Eaters outside the ward. Harry and Ron quickly jumped up and Harry followed Draco as Ron ran to get his parents. Draco and Harry ran outside and across the field to catch up with Ginny.

"GINNY WAIT!" Draco yelled to her and started walking quickly beside her to keep up. "Ginny, just wait a damn minute, let us take care of it"

"Why? I can take care of it, I'm perfectly capable of taking down a few Death Eaters" she said ignoring his suggestion.

"Yes, but your angry and you're not thinking clearly," he said, grabbing her arm and turning her around.

"Since when do you know anything about thinking clearly?" she spat at him. He just glared at her.

She ripped her arm out of his grasp and looked at him wildly with those same black eyes she had the night he got the burns on his back. Her pupils turned to a fiery orange and her hair whipped around her like dancing flames. He took a step back from her and so did Harry and she turned and kept walking.

"Ok, you saw that right?" Harry asked Draco.

"Yeah," he said angrily going after her.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were calling out for Ginny to stop and wait for them while Ron, Hermione and George made their way across the field to meet up with the rest of them.

Ginny threw back the liquid from the vile and then handed it to Draco. "Are you coming?"

He looked at her for a moment and then threw back the liquid and handed it to Harry who did the same thing. They made their way through the ward and ran into the nearby woods so they could sneak up on the Death Eaters. The others watched them from inside the ward. Molly had a worried look on her face as she watched her daughter disappearing into the woods.

"Ginny!" Draco was half yelling half whispering for her to slow down.

"Ginny...Hey........just wait ...........GINNY!" he grabbed her more roughly this time and dragged her behind a nearby tree where Harry met up with them.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You can't just blindly run into a fight," he hissed at her.

"Like I don't know that I'm not stupid," she hissed back.

"Then stop acting stupid," he said angrily through clenched teeth.

She looked at him with such anger and she ripped her arm out from his grip again.

"Ginny, I know you're angry and you have every right to be, but now is not the time to lose your head."

She turned away from him and tried to calm herself. She was breathing heavy and her hands were balled into fists.

"Whatever," she said and then continued her approach towards the Death Eaters in a more strategic way.

Draco went to follow her and stepped in something cold and wet. The snow all around where Ginny was standing had melted into a huge puddle. He knew something was different with Ginny but he wasn't exactly sure what. He hurried to catch up with her and Harry. They started slowing down their pace when they saw where the Death Eaters were standing a few feet away from the ward. Harry put his hand up to them to have them hold back and he quickly threw out a Confudus charm that hit one of the men and made them confused and disoriented. He started picking a fight with the other man and they soon got into a brawl. Draco and Harry took that opportunity to take them both down. They both saw a spell fly past them and hit a Death Eater that was trying to sneak up on them. They turned to Ginny, who had her wand out.

"Thanks Gin" Harry called to her.

She gave him a sarcastic smug smile and then walked over to them. "See what would you do without me?" she laughed.

Draco shook his head with a smirk noticing her eyes had returned to their normal state.

"Alright, I think that's all of them around the perimeter" Harry said

"Good, then let's make our way back shall we?" Ginny said leading the way.

Suddenly, they were surrounded by a group of Death Eaters that apparated before them and all three of them were grabbed before they had time to react. They all struggled to free themselves, but there were two men who had a hold on Harry and then another two on Draco. Ginny tried to squirm as much as she could against the huge Death Eater that had her held tightly in his arms with a knife to her throat.

"I'd stop trying to escape if I was you or I'll kill the Weasley girl," said one of the Death Eaters.

Draco looked across the way at Ginny and his mind raced. She had tears in her eyes and fear all over her face. He watched as the blade was pressed further against her through and she let out a whimper.

"We have been watching this area for a few weeks now. You see, every time some of our men come around this area they end up dead or go missing so we knew something was up. Sure enough after a lot of waiting and a few sacrifices by our dear friends you just killed we finally got you. The greatest part is that it's the two people Lucius wants the most and I'll be the one to hand deliver them to him." said the Death Eater with a sadistic laugh.

"We could really use those powers of your right now" Harry whispered through clenched teeth to Draco.

"I'm trying, I wish it was that simple." he mumbled back with anger in his voice.

"Alright, let's kill Potter first and then, since this guy," he said punching Draco in the face. "Seems to have a soft spot for the redhead he can watch us have some fun with her first before we kill them" he laughed menacingly as the other Death Eaters joined in.

Draco spit out a mouth full of blood and anger filled his body and he looked at Ginny when he heard her call his name out. His mind raced for some kind of an escape, but his eyes kept falling on the fiery redhead across from him. He suddenly had a crazy idea cross his mind.

"GINNY........LOOK AT ME" he called out to her. She locked eyes with him, tears streaming down her face. "THINK OF FRED" he yelled to her.

"Why," she cried.

"JUST DO IT!" he yelled back.

"Aw, that's sweet, give her something to think about while we have our way with her." the Death Eater said in a sarcastic tone.

"THINK ABOUT HIS DEATH AND HOW THESE PEOPLE MURDERED HIM." Draco screamed to her.

She was crying now and falling limp in the arms of the Death Eater that held her tightly against him, pressing the blade closer to her throat.

"I WANT YOU TO THINK ABOUT WARREN" Draco yelled to her.

"What are you doing Draco?" Harry whispered to him.

"Trying something out, trust me on this," he whispered back.

Ginny's body went stiff at the mention of Warren's name. She had her eyes shut tightly as she felt her heart beating faster and faster at the anger rising in her.

"THINK ABOUT WHAT HE DID TO YOU, HOW HE TOUCHED YOU, AND HOW HE ALMOST RAPED YOU!" he screamed to her with emotions of his own filling his voice.

"This is fuckin priceless" the Death Eater between them laughed, followed by the rest of his clan.

Draco just looked at her and she lifted her face to look at him. Her face was drenched in tears and she was hysterical. She looked at him with a pained look on her face and then............there it was....... those black eyes that he knew held so much danger in them; those fiery pupils that burned to even look into.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Draco?" Harry whispered to him.

"I don't think we have much of a choice."

Ginny closed her eyes and cried out from the pain she remembered of those terrible moments. She felt the heat in her body rising quickly and her breathing became rapid and heavy. Harry had finally caught on to what Draco was trying to do, but was unsure of what his eyes were seeing.

"Should we push her further?" Harry mumbled to Draco.

"Go for it," he said with a look of hatred on his face for the men around him.

"GINNY...... THINK ABOUT LUPIN AND TONKs..... THINK ABOUT HOW THEY WERE TAKEN FROM THEIR SON........THINK ABOUT THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS, THINK ABOUT TOM RIDDLES DIARY AND WHAT HE MADE YOU DO...........REMEMBER HOW THOSE THINGS MADE YOU FEEL" Harry screamed to her.

Ginny let out a blood curdling scream and the Death Eater holding her started to scream as his skin started burning against her body and he let her go and fell to his knees.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?" the main Death Eater yelled walking over to Ginny. He brought his hand back and slapped Ginny across the face with such force she stumbled backwards and dropped to a heap on the floor of snow.

"GINNY!" Draco screamed. He knew his plan of riling Ginny up had diminished when he saw her fall to the ground.

"NOW YOU TWO SHUT UP!" the Death Eater turned to them pulling out a knife and walking over to Harry.

Ginny tasted blood in her mouth, but she was unfazed by it. She couldn't feel the pain that ran through her face only the pain she held in her heart. She got to her knees and she stood up on shaky legs.

Draco and Harry's attention turned from the Death Eater about to murder them to Ginny. The Death Eater turned and saw her standing up again and he pulled out his wand.

"What did you stir up Draco?" Harry asked with a bit of fear in his voice.

Ginny just stared at the Death Eater, the veins in her face turning a black and gold color. Her hair whipped wildly around her and the snow on the ground had turned to steam. Draco was sure she would erupt into flames at any moment. The Death Eater took a step back at the site of her and held his wand up.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER" he yelled out.

The Death Eaters holding Harry and Draco had let go and backed away and Harry and Draco quickly made a move and took them down. They turned to Ginny, who was still staring at the Death Eater.

"Enough of this shit" the Death Eater said and worded the words of the killing curse.

Before they left his mouth a shimmer of a flame passed through Ginny's body and a stream of fire suddenly wrapped around the man's body and then disappeared inside his mouth. He screamed in pain when he suddenly was engulfed in flames from the inside out.

Ginny turned to the rest of the Death Eaters and a wave of flames poured from her body and engulfed every man in sight. Draco and Harry stood wide eyed watching with fear as Ginny became lost in anger. They saw a wave of fire headed right towards them and they tried to make a run for it. The flame was way too fast and powerful for them to outrun and Harry and Draco braced themselves for the flames to swallow them. Draco quickly grabbed Harry by the arm and stopped him from running. Harry turned to look at him and saw his eyes ice over and suddenly they were enclosed in a dome of ice. The flames hit the barrier and flowed around them fiercely. Draco felt the ice from his body fighting against the wild flames that desperately tried to melt through, but he kept freezing it over until suddenly the flames stopped. The icy dome above them quickly melted and fell to a pool of water around them. Draco looked around and every Death Eater was singed and completely burnt to the point where they were unrecognizable. Some of the bodies were just piles of ashes and the smell of burnt flesh and death filled the air. Draco's eyes, then traveled over to Ginny and saw her on her knees in the snow and he quickly ran over to her with Harry beside him.

"GINNY! GINNY!" he screamed skidding to a halt in front of her.

"Draco?"She said in a frail voice and looked up at him. Her familiar fiery eyes met his mercury ones and she fell unconscious in his arms.

___________________________________________________________

Ginny lay in her bed with her eyes closed as she started to regain consciousness. Her head was pounding and her body was sore. Suddenly, memories of what happened flooded her mind and she jolted upright and looked around the room. She noticed it was night time and she was still in her clothes from earlier. She was extremely thirsty and she ran to the bathroom and started to splash water on her face and then soon had her mouth under the faucet taking in gulps of water at a time.

"Ginny?"

Ginny jumped from the abrupt voice that called out to her and saw Hermione standing in the hall outside the bathroom.

"Wh.......where's Dr....Draco?" she said with a hoarse voice.

"He's downstairs, are you-"

Ginny quickly walked passed her and ran downstairs as fast as she could. She only remembered fire and huge flames surrounding Draco and Harry. She was so confused by what happened earlier and needed answers.

"DRACO!" she yelled, running down the stairs and missing the last few causing her to slip.

She pulled herself up from the floor and saw everyone in the living room looking at her. Draco quickly ran over to help her.

"Are you ok?"

"What happened? Are you ok? Is Harry ok? What happened to me? There were Death Eaters and then a fire and-

"Ginny dear, calm down" Mrs. Weasley came over to her and led her over to the couch to sit down.

She saw them all looking at her like she did something wrong.

"What's going on, Mom?" she said with worry in her voice as she started to panic.

"Well, Ginny, it seems as though.........you are a very powerful witch" Molly started.

Ginny ran her hands through her hair and grabbed a big chunk of it. "I was hoping what I remembered from earlier wasn't real," she said in a small voice looking down at the floor.

"It's ok Ginny, you just-"

"I just need a minute," she said, cutting her Father off and running back upstairs.

She made her way to the bathroom and almost collided with Narcissa.

"Oh, uh, sorry," she mumbled and started walking passed her.

"That's some power you possess..............Ginny" Narcissa spoke suddenly.

Ginny stopped and turned around to face her.

"I saw quite the show from my window earlier. Who knew you were such a..............firecracker" she said with a wide sinister smile.

Ginny just stared at her, tears falling down her face. She quickly wiped them away.

"Aw dear, there's nothing to be upset about. Those powers are something you should embrace."

"Yeah, right, I almost killed Draco and Harry; I would never want to embrace something like that."

"Have you ever thought that maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing?"

"Excuse me?" Ginny took a step closer to her with an angry expression on her face.

"Draco and Harry are the two people Lucius want dead the most. Perhaps those two being dead would give your family a break from constantly having to watch your backs."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Ginny stepped closer to her and grabbed the railing of the nearby balcony over the stairwell.

"Just a suggestion; maybe something to think about? Looks like you're quite riled up" Narcissa said, nodding towards the railing Ginny was gripping.

Ginny looked down and gave a small gasp when she saw smoke around her hand. She quickly took her hand away and buried it in her shirt and ran to the bathroom. She slammed the door and turned on the water and threw her hand under the cold stream. Her heart was racing and she was becoming more panicked, which was making her lose more control. She was completely scared at this point and soon everything she seemed to touch was either melting or catching fire. She turned on the shower and threw herself inside of it. She then heard a knock on the door.

"Ginny?"

She heard Draco's voice through the door and she quickly reached over and locked it.

"NO, DON'T COME IN" she screamed. She was afraid she would hurt someone.

He noticed smoke coming from under the door and he quickly grabbed his wand out and unlocked the door. He threw it open and saw Ginny curled up in a ball sitting in the corner of the shower letting the water hit her.

"What are you doing Ginny?" he asked her with worry in his voice.

"I........ca.....can't........c....con.....control it" she sobbed.

He turned off the shower and then kneeled down over the tub. He took her hand and she quickly snatched it back.

"NO! I don't want to hurt you," she cried.

"You're not going to hurt me," he said, holding his hand out to her.

She looked at him and she slowly reached out and grabbed his hand.

"See," he smiled at her.

She gave a small smile and then threw herself in his arms and started sobbing.

________________________________________________________

After Draco calmed Ginny down, they made their way back downstairs to talk with the rest of the family. Molly and Arthur had told them that they would be leaving in the morning to be relocated.

"Your father and I also want to talk to you and Draco about something" Molly told them.

They looked at each other and then back to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Tomorrow when we arrive, we think we should start working with you both to try and control whatever kind of magic it is that you both seem to possess." Arthur explained.

"But how?" Ginny asked.

"Well McGonagall will be escorting us to where we will be staying and she has agreed to help with the process, so it's a start." Molly explained.

They both agreed and they soon all turned in for the night.

__________________________________________________________

Ginny was tossing and turning all night long. She kept thinking she might fall asleep and accidentally set the entire house on fire. She worked herself up so much at one point that she had to run to the bathroom and throw up. She turned over in her bed and saw the clock read 4am. She let out a sigh and thought about slipping into Draco's room, but she was too nervous about getting too close to anyone right now until she understood this unexplained power she had. She heard a creak out in the hall and sat up in her bed. She looked at the bottom of her door and it sounded like someone was standing outside her room. She slipped out of her bed and walked over to the door and put her ear against it but didn't hear anything.

"Draco?" she whispered.

She was suddenly flung back against the wall when her door was blown open. She scrambled to get up and quickly grabbed her wand and adjusted her eyes to take in the scene before her. Her eyes went wide and she let out a loud gasp when she saw a Death Eater standing in her doorway. She quickly shot a hex at him and then turned to look out the window. Fear filled her like never before when she saw that the Death Eaters somehow got through the wards and a large group of them were making their way into the Burrow.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place a few months after the final battle, the trio returns to Hogwarts to finish school and Lucius is becoming more powerful and with an army of Death Eaters a new threat washes not only over the wizarding world but the Muggle world also. Differences will have to be put aside for any chance of them surviving. I have big plans for this story. Draco/Ginny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'D LOVE THE FEEDBACK!!

Ginny ran out into the hallway and saw another shadow coming up the stairs. She went to make a run to wake the others when she felt someone grab her and cover her mouth, then pull her back into one of the rooms.

"Shhh"

She realized it was Draco and she instinctively gripped his arm in fear of what was to come.

"We have to get to the others," she choked out.

"We're going to have to fight our way out of here." He whispered, seeing a group of Death Eaters reaching the landing of the stairs.

He felt her heart beat speed up against his arm as she latched onto him for protection.

"Hey, you need to focus, ok?" he looked into her eyes; even with all the fear in them they looked beautiful.

She nodded and let out a shaky breath.

One of the Death Eaters was walking passed their door when Draco hit him with a killing curse. As soon as the man hit the floor chaos broke out. Ginny and Draco ran out of the room and down the hall to her parent's room who were already up and armed with their wands drawn.

"DRACO, GO GET NARCISSA!" Arthur yelled to him.

Draco nodded and ran to Charlie's room where he knew his Mother was locked in.

Spells and curses hit the walls and busted holes in the house and one spell started a fire that spread quickly, filling the house with smoke.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and George joined Ginny and the others outside her parent's room.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE THE HOUSE COLLAPSES." Arthur yelled to them.

They all moved together to make their way downstairs, but were soon split up when they were faced with more Death Eaters coming at them. Harry grabbed Ginny and pulled her out of the way of a curse and Ron and George were dueling with three Death Eaters on the staircase trying to clear the way for them to get downstairs.

"STAY CLOSE TO ME GINNY!" Harry yelled to her as parts of the house started caving in around them.

Harry and Ginny went to make their way to help Ron and George when the floor under them gave in and they fell through to the floor below.

"GINNY! HARRY!" Hermione yelled out to them running over to the hole in the floor and looking down at them.

She was relieved to see they were both still alive and she made her way to help Ron and George. One of the men kicked Ron in the chest, causing him to fall backwards off four steps onto his back. Harry picked himself up off the floor below and shot a curse at the man advancing on Ron. He then grabbed Ginny's hand and dragged her with him towards the back door.

Draco blew the door to Charlie's room down and ran inside where he found his Mother with an object in her hand ready to attack. Draco just looked at her; he knew he couldn't leave her behind no matter how horrible the things were that she said to him.

"Let's go," he demanded and grabbed her wrist.

He dragged her behind him throughout the house throwing spells left and right to fight his way through. He saw Hermione and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley just making it downstairs and he hurried to catch up with them. The flames throughout the house were roaring and the smoke was starting to fill his lungs. He heard his Mother coughing and gasping for air.

They finally had made it to the top of the staircase and went to make their way down when the whole stairwell collapsed under them. They fell to the floor with a pile of broken wood on top of them. Draco quickly kicked the debris aside and helped his Mother up erasing all feelings of pain from his mind. He knew he was hurt, but his mind told him to keep going. He tried to make out where the back door was but the smoke was too thick. He heard screaming outside and followed the noise hoping it was the right direction. He suddenly heard a curse being thrown and he instinctively jumped in front of his Mother to shield her. He closed his eyes, anticipating the blow and was surprised when he opened them to see a shield of ice in front of them. There were three arrows that pierced the ice but didn't make it all the way through. Draco let out a shaky breath when he saw the point of one of the arrows mere inches from his face. He turned to his Mother whose eyes were wide with shock at the powers her son had just used. He ignored her look of surprise and gave her a hateful look as if to say she didn't deserve his protection and then he roughly tugged her wrist to follow him.

Ginny watched as flames engulfed the only home she ever knew. Tears ran down her face as she saw a part of the house completely cave in where she knew Fred's room had been. She turned her attention to her parents who came running from the house and saw Draco wasn't with them. She saw Death Eaters coming out of the house behind them and quickly shot a curse at them before they could attack her parents.

"MOM.....DAD! WHERE'S DRACO?" she yelled to them.

"HE WAS RIGHT BEHIND US!"Mrs. Weasley shouted over the roaring flames.

Ginny frantically looked around to make sure he didn't make his way outside and then went to run back into the house. Arthur quickly grabbed her arm and held her back.

"NO GINNY IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!" he yelled at her.

"BUT DRACO'S IN THERE"

"I'LL GO" Harry said suddenly.

They all turned to him and before any of them could object he ran back inside.

Draco was dragging his Mother throughout the house trying to find the way out through the dark smoke.

"Draco, use your powers on the fire" Narcissa demanded.

"I can't," he snapped.

"What do you mean you, can't you just did against that attack?"

"It doesn't work like that, Mother," he said through clenched teeth.

"Then how does it work, what good are they then? And even more so, what good are you then?" she snarled.

Draco felt his blood boiling at her words, but kept his focus on finding a way out and gripped her wrist tighter and dragged her along.

"DRACO!"

Draco heard his name being called and immediately ran in the direction of it.

"OVER HERE!" Draco yelled back.

Suddenly, a wooden beam came falling down and Draco pushed his Mother out of the way and he fell to the floor. He felt hot liquid pour from his head where he knew the beam hit him. The room was spinning and everything became muffled and blurry. He tried to drag himself to his feet, but his leg was pinned under debris and the beam that had fallen. He tried looking and feeling around for his wand, but he couldn't see anything. Narcissa stood up and saw Draco was hurt, but she also saw the flames growing and smoke thickening. She felt Harry push past her and ran over to Draco.

"NARCISSA, HELP ME LIFT THIS OFF OF HIM!" he yelled to her, grabbing one side of the beam.

She looked at Harry and then to the roaring flames around her and turned and ran to the exit.

"NO! WAIT!" he screamed out to her.

Harry tried as hard as he could to pull the beam off of Draco; he could barely see anything and could hardly get any air into his lungs.

"DRACO, HEY DON'T PASS OUT YOU NEED TO HELP ME" he yelled out to the Slytherin as he shook him to stay conscious. Draco winced in pain as his head throbbed and bled freely. His head started to slump and Harry quickly shook him again. "NO NO NO, STAY AWAKE, COME ON HELP ME" but Draco was useless.

Harry's mind raced for something of use and he took out his wand and tried to think of a useful spell to lift the beam off of Draco's leg. He thought of the Wingardium Leviosa spell but doubt it would work on something this heavy. He took his chances and grabbed Draco's shirt with one hand and flicked his wand with the other.

"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" he yelled and the beam lifted a tinge and Harry took that chance to pull Draco out from under it right before it crashed to the floor again.

He pocketed Draco's wand and then quickly shook Draco to try and help him lift him up. He threw Draco's arm around his neck and grabbed him around the waist and dragged him to the exit. As soon as they reached the back door, he felt hands grab him and pull him further out into the early morning air. He looked up and saw Kingsley and Arthur standing over him while the rest of them came running over. Ginny ran to Draco's side and saw the blood flowing from his head and she called out to him. Tears ran down her face and then she cracked a small smile when she saw him open his eyes a bit. When he saw she was safe he then fell unconscious once again. Molly performed a few healing charms on Draco to get the bleeding to stop and then conjured a stretcher and laid him on it. She had an empty expression on her face; they all did.

"McGonagall and I came as soon as we got an alert that the wards were invaded. We were hoping to have you all out of here by now." Kingsley explained.

Harry was panting for air still and Hermione was performing an oxygen charm on him. He turned his gaze to the blonde woman a few feet away from him. He glared at her with such anger and shook his head in disbelief.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," he said suddenly to her.

She sneered at him and then looked away and walked off.

They all watched as the Burrow was completely engulfed in flames and soon came crashing to the ground. Ginny wasn't the only one who had tears streaming down her face; almost all of them felt the pain of losing the only home they knew. It was a place where so many memories were made and now they had nothing; just the clothes on their backs.

McGonagall walked over to Molly and placed a hand on her shoulder. She knew how hard this must have been for all of them. She looked around at all of them covered in dirt and soot from the fire and some with cuts and bruises.

"Molly and Arthur, let's get you all somewhere safe." she said in a soft caring voice.

Molly silently nodded and they all heard that familiar pop as they apparated away from the burning pile of wood that they once called home.

__________________________________________________

They appeared in a snowy field, the snow wasn't as thick as it was back at the Burrow. It was a light layer that covered the grass and the sun was just breaking through into the clearing before them. Ginny felt extremely dizzy and ran over to a nearby tree and emptied her stomach onto the snow. She started sobbing and held her face in her hands. Molly ran over to her and put her arms around her.

"I hate apparating" she choked out.

Her Mother gave her a small smile and helped her up to stand up.

"We will have to travel the rest on foot, it's safer this way." Kingsley said to them all.

They all nodded and started to follow Kingsley and McGonagall.

"This is a Muggle area, but the house is secluded in the middle of a field, there are a few acres of land around it. We are more south now than the Burrow and I think being in a Muggle area will be the best option right now. Hogwarts unfortunately is being watched carefully by Death Eaters and seems the obvious choice, so this is better" McGonagall explained.

"How did you find this place?" Hermione asked as they walked across the snow covered field.

"Well, Miss Granger, this house has actually been in my family for a long time. It was my Great Grandmothers and even before then; it's quite magnificent." McGonagall said with a smile.

They walked for about a half hour when they stopped for a break. McGonagall and Kingsley were talking about their next plan of action and Hermione, Ron and George were with Harry. Ginny walked over to Draco and she just watched him. She stroked his head and was surprised when he opened his eyes to look at her.

"Draco?" she whispered with a smile.

"Hey"

"Are you ok?" she said with emotion filling her voice.

"My head is a lot better, thanks to whoever did that"

"My Mom" she smiled at him.

He went to sit up, but winced in pain and grabbed his side.

"Your staircase gave out on me," he said suddenly to her.

"Huh?"

"At the Burrow, I fell through your stairwell" he said again and then lifted his shirt to reveal his side.

Ginny gasped in surprise. There was a piece of wood that pierced a light layer of skin on his side.

"It looks worse than it feels honestly." he said.

"I didn't even notice, I was too worried about your head wound, it was bleeding like crazy," she said, taking out her wand and healing his side to the best of her ability.

He looked across the way at his Mother; she didn't make eye contact with him but just walked further away.

"She left you to die Draco" Ginny said suddenly with anger in her voice. "Harry went back for you, he saved your life, as soon as you guys got out the whole house came down." she said with tears forming in her eyes.

He turned to look at her and he looked over to the trio and he shook his head. His own Mother left him to die and his supposable rival saved his life.

"Alright everyone, let's get going again" Arthur said.

Draco got to his feet and Ginny let him use her to lean on as they walked.

"You know you could have just stayed on the damn stretcher" she joked.

"Why, you know you love me hanging all over you like this." he teased.

"Oh yes, it just turns me on like you wouldn't believe. How I love getting blood all over my only clothes and having you use me as a crutch because you're too damn stubborn to enjoy the trip on a stretcher." she said sarcastically.

They walked for about another half hour and Draco soon let go of Ginny and pushed through the pain in his side to walk on his own, although he didn't mind using her as a crutch. They came to the top of a small hill and there was a house in the distance that they all stared at.

"That's it?" Ron asked shocked.

"Yep, that's the one" McGonagall said brightly.

"Wow" Ginny said.

In the distance they saw this big Colonial style house with a huge wraparound porch. On the side of the house were a lake and a dock with a small boat tied to it. They soon neared the house and McGonagall opened the front door and led them inside. The inside was a bit outdated, but was still quite beautiful. There was a grand staircase that led up to a wraparound balcony where all the rooms were. To the left was a dining area and to the right a living room area. The kitchen was a bit smaller but the dining room made up for that and then it led into another den area. Through the kitchen window you could see the lake and the back porch which had a seat swing on it and some wicker furniture.

"This house is quite lovely Minerva, thank you kindly for allowing us to stay here" Molly said giving her a hug.

"No need to thank me, I hope you all can get a break from the terror that lurks outside these days. Kingsley and Arthur, would you help me put up the wards? The rest of you please make yourselves at home. There are plenty of rooms for all of you." McGonagall said with a smile.

Ginny helped Draco upstairs and picked herself a room all the way in the corner and Draco took the one next to hers. Once everyone was showered and patched up Ginny worked on transfiguring some clothes to fit her that McGonagall gave them. Draco walked into Ginny's room and plopped down on her bed and sighed.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, continuing to work on making her clothes the right size.

"Here you can help me make these fit, seems transfiguration isn't my thing," he said playfully throwing a shirt on her head.

"I'm sorry do I look like a maid" she teased. "JUST.....don't answer that," she said, throwing the shirt back at him with a smirk on her face. "Come here, I'll show you," she said, patting the spot next to her so he can have a look at how she did it.

She showed him numerous times and there were quite a few fails, but eventually Draco succeeded in turning a woman's blouse into a guys T-shirt.

"Ha, who would've thought a woman's blouse would look so good on me," he said trying it on.

Ginny giggled and then rolled her eyes. There was a knock at the door and Ginny looked up to see Harry and Ron standing in the doorway with clothes of their own needing alterations. She looked at Draco and they laughed.

She shook her head, "Take a seat," she laughed and then restarted her lesson.

They sat on the floor and worked in silence for a while when Draco finally spoke up. "Uh....thanks for saving my life........Harry," he mumbled saying his name in the lowest voice he could muster.

"Oh wow, a first name, he must really mean it" Ginny laughed and then Draco pushed her over out of her folded legged position.

"No problem," he said with a laugh at Ginny's earlier comment. His smile then turned to a frown suddenly. He looked at Draco, "Your Mother left me there with you even when I yelled out to her, she just.....left you." he said in almost a whisper as if he still couldn't believe it.

Draco absent-mindedly played with the article of clothing in his hand. He had to just accept the fact that his own Mother would risk his life to save herself.

"I saved her to you know, made sure she got out ok, and she still..........didn't care" he sighed and threw the clothing aside.

Ginny reached over to him and rubbed his back. "Sorry Draco" she smiled at him.

"Eh, fuck it, let's finish these clothes," he said getting back to work.

Ginny and Harry exchanged a sad look and continued their work.

"Uh, guys, I actually wanted to run something by you.......see what you all think" Ron said suddenly, his face turning a bit red.

They all looked at each other at his words and then their attention fell on Ron.

"Yeah of course, go ahead" Harry said.

"Alright, well, I was thinking.......with everything that's been going on lately............I think I want to........ask Hermione to........marry me" he said his face turning redder with every word.

They all looked at each other again and then Ginny let out a shriek of delight and threw her arms around her brother.

"That's awesome mate" Harry said, giving him a slap on the back.

Ginny pulled away with a bright smile on her face. "Oh my gosh Ron, I'm so happy for you." she said with tears coming down her face.

"Well, she didn't say yes, yet," he laughed

"Believe me she's going to say yes," Harry laughed.

"Congrats man" Draco said, shaking Ron's hand.

He couldn't believe how much this news made him happy, he was smiling when he looked at Ginny whose face was lit up. You would have never known that her only home just burned to the ground only hours ago. He didn't think he could fall any more in love with the redhead, but in this moment he was mesmerized by her.

"So when are you going to ask her?" Ginny asked with excitement.

"Well, it's New Years Eve, so I thought tonight when the New Year rolls in"

"That's perfect," she said with an even brighter smile. "Have you told Mom and Dad yet?"

"Yeah, they reacted the same way you guys did" Ron laughed.

Ginny threw her hands around Ron again and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

_____________________________________________________

Later that day, after Kingsley left, McGonagall called a meeting in the dining room to discuss future plans. She would be staying with them for a few days until they settled in. Mrs. Weasley brought in a tray a tea and biscuits for them and then took a seat next to her husband.

"Thank you Molly, now I know we planned on Narcissa not being here, but unfortunately we had to change plans." McGonagall said eyeing Narcissa from down the table. "But it is with my hope that she can stay here until we can get her someplace else that's just as safe."

Arthur and Molly looked at each other and then came to a silent agreement.

"Minerva, as much as we don't see eye to eye on things, Arthur and I have agreed to let her stay here........for now. But if she starts any trouble again, I'll knock her on her ass" Molly said fiercely more to Narcissa than to McGonagall.

Narcissa lifted an eyebrow at this and gave a sneer.

"Very well, Narcissa I trust you can keep your differences aside until then?" McGonagall asked with a bit of amusement in her voice.

"I suppose so," she said stiffly.

"Wonderful now to other matters, Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy tomorrow we will begin working on trying to control those powers of yours. Kingsley is going to put a temporary ward up during that time to keep any amount of magic that comes about to be kept off the radar." she said with a smile at them and they both nodded. "Also, we are planning on another mission; this one though will not be for everyone. Kingsley has selected only some of you to go and it will be a lengthy one, perhaps a couple of months."

"What's the mission?" Arthur asked curiously.

"I'm not clear on all the details, but I do know there are a few Death Eater camps Kingsley wants monitored and taken down. He wants to collect as much info as he can until we find out Lucius' whereabouts. Kingsley will be back in a few days to discuss the details and with him he will bring any other recruits he wants on the mission."

They all nodded

_____________________________________________________

After they all finished with Dinner Ginny and Hermione helped Mrs. Weasley clear the table and do the dishes. Luna had showed up right before dinner and surprised Harry by telling him she would be staying with them for a while. Ginny was helping her Mom dry some dishes when she noticed Draco making his way down to the dock where Narcissa was standing.

"So sad how that woman puts herself before her own son" Molly said suddenly noticing Draco approaching the woman.

"Why would Draco even want to speak to her after everything she's said to him?" Hermione said with annoyance.

"I don't think he wants to talk to her, I think maybe he's trying to come to grips with how things are between them" Ginny spoke up.

"Well, whatever the reason, that boy is just going to get hurt again. Narcissa is a selfish and conniving woman, it's a pity really." Molly said, roughly putting the dishes in the cabinet.

Ginny turned to look at her Mother and noticed she was crying and she gave her a hug.

"Are you alright Mom?"

"Yes, dear, I'm just thinking about the Burrow and all we've lost. I wish I had some of Fred's things still." she cried wiping her tears away. Hermione and Ginny got teary eyed themselves and Mrs. Weasley put her arms around both of them and gave them a tight squeeze. "Everything will be ok though, we all need to stay hopeful that we will come out ok after all of this, you hear me ladies" she said looking to each of them. They nodded and she gave them another squeeze.

_____________________________________________

Draco made his way down to the dock where he saw his Mother. He wasn't sure why he was walking over to her, but he felt like he needed answers somehow. He only wished he knew what questions he needed answers to exactly. He gave a sigh and then leaned over the side of the deck railing where his Mother was looking out onto the lake. The lake looked completely black at this hour with just the moonlight shining across it and a small light on the deck. They stood there in silence for a while with just the sound of the water splashing against the dock and crickets chirping.

"The New Year will be rolling in soon" Draco said casually.

She didn't say anything she just continued to stare at the lake. Draco went to speak again when she cut him off.

"Are you in love with the Weasley girl?"

He was taken aback at the sudden question. He thought about this for a moment and then spoke.

"I'll answer you if you answer my question," he said in a firm tone.

"Very well," she said, looking down at her hands.

"Why do you hate me?" he quietly asked looking at her.

She turned to look at him with a surprised expression on her face.

"I don't," she whispered and then looked back over the lake.

"You don't? Gee, that's funny Mother since you left me for dead just hours earlier," he spat at her with such anger and hate in every word. "What about wanting to turn me over to Father just to save your own ass? If you don't hate me then you have a twisted and sick way of showing it"

"YOU THINK ITS BEEN EASY FOR ME!" she bellowed at him making him step back in surprise at her sudden outrage. "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR FATHER TOOK OUT HIS ANGER BEFORE YOU!" her eyes were piercing into his at these words.

She turned away from him again; she didn't dare show any emotion.

"WOULDN'T THAT GIVE YOU MORE OF A REASON TO STOP HIM?" Draco yelled; his anger rising.

They stood there in silence again. He saw his Mother trying to hold back tears.

"When I married your Father.........I was in love with him, but soon found out after we married that he was all about himself and all that Dark Arts crap" she looked over at him with a small smile on her face.

Draco just stood there; he never heard anything about his parents' past before he was born unless it had to do with the Dark Lord. As much as he hated his Mother something kept him there.......listening to her every word.

"I never wanted children, especially not after what I knew Lucius was all about..........but.............your Father wanted a baby.........a boy.......a son............an heir to carry on the Malfoy name that he was so proud of. I was bound to him and I wanted to make sure I kept him happy for my own sake and so I soon became pregnant." she smiled at this which Draco was surprised to see on her face.

"When I found out I was pregnant my mindset changed...........I was actually excited to start a family........I hoped once the baby was born Lucius would see things differently. I thought maybe this isn't so bad," she said softly wiping away tears.

Draco saw her bring a hand up to her belly as she told him the story he almost thought he may smile as she was doing it.

"I finally came around to the thought of being a Mother and for the first time in a while I was happy.............until..........." her expression turned sad and dark. Draco wasn't sure if he wanted to know the rest of it, but something in him made him ask.

"Until what?" he whispered.

She looked up at him, tears fell from her eyes and she quickly looked away. "Until............we learned the baby was a girl" she whispered.

Draco's whole body froze, his stomach twisted and a lump formed in his throat. He became dizzy and thought he might pass out at any moment.

"As soon as your Father found out he forced me to get rid of it............he wouldn't even let me carry out the pregnancy to try and give her a different home" she cried.

Draco let out a shaky breath and felt his eyes fill with tears. For some reason his legs stopped working and he fell to his knees and put his head in his hands. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

She just shook her head as tears fell from her face. "Soon after, I was pregnant with you, but I forced myself to not get attached.........I just couldn't......not after......" she trailed off and then continued."There was nothing I could do to help you. I knew how much power your Father had over me and whenever I went against him I was severely punished.........It was easier for me to distance myself from the whole thing and it has made me a cold hearted and selfish woman" she finished; her expression hardening once more.

"I........I.......I need to go" Draco said through his tears; trying to hide the emotion in his voice.

He stood and started walking away when Narcissa called out to him.

"So do you?" she asked suddenly.

He stopped walking and turned back around to face her. "The answer is yes.......I love Ginny" he said through his rapid breathing wiping the tears that fell.

Narcissa nodded.

He turned and started walking back up to the house; his anger grew with every step as he thought about what his Mother just said. His heart was racing and all he wanted to do was scream right now. He threw the back door open and made his way inside.

"Draco? Are you ok?" Ginny said running over to him. She saw the emotion in his face and how he was clearly distraught. "What's wrong? What happened?" she asked frantically.

"I need a minute.......please," he said, balling his fists and then grabbing his hair in frustration.

Ginny stepped back from him and soon Mrs. Weasley came over and pulled Ginny further away.

"Draco dear, are you alright?" Molly asked him.

He looked up at them and his eyes turned to ice. Ginny immediately pulled herself from her Mothers grasp and walked over to Draco and grabbed his hand.

"Hey, calm down, come with me," she whispered to him and then led him upstairs. She gave her Mother and nod that she would be fine and Molly gave a silent ok.

Ginny led him into his bedroom and sat down with him. She felt his hands turning cold and she grabbed them both between hers.

"Draco?"

He didn't answer her; he felt her hands warming his cold ones. He looked up at her; she had that fiery look in her eyes, but loving at the same time. She saw his eyes turn back to those silver orbs she so often got lost in and she cupped his face in her hands.

"Hey, that's better," she smiled at him.

She was surprised when he suddenly grabbed her into a hug. He buried his face into her shoulder and just took in her scent. He needed her to bring him to a steady place in his mind like she always somehow did. He held her for a few moments until he finally spoke.

"My Mother just told me I use to have a sister"

Ginny pulled back from him suddenly and looked at him with a shocked expression, "WHAT!"

Draco went on to tell her what his Mother told him and she couldn't help her own tears that fell. She hugged him tightly against her chest and stroked his hair until his breathing became normal again. They were quiet and just enjoyed being held by the other.

"The New Year will be here in a few minutes, let's go watch your brother's proposal" Draco said suddenly.

"Oh, are you sure you want to?"

"Yeah, I could use something positive right now," he said, holding his hand out for her to take.

"Are you saying I'm not positive?" she teased him.

"Eh" he teased, making a "sort of" movement with his hand.

She slapped him playfully and then pulled him into a tight hug before they made their way downstairs.

________________________________________________________

"Alright everyone, there's less than a minute left so get ready" Mrs. Weasley said, pushing everyone into the living room.

Draco was sitting next to Ginny and they were laughing at how many times Ron wiped his sweaty palms on his pants as the countdown went on. Soon the New Year arrived and Hermione had a confused look on her face as Ron brought her to the middle of the room to stand and then got on one knee and asked her to marry him. She had one hand over her mouth in disbelief and tears filled her eyes and she gave a tearful nod and then let out a screeching yes before she threw her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips.

Everyone erupted into applause and whistles and then there were congratulations and Happy New Years that went around followed by kisses being shared by all the couples. Ginny smiled when she saw Harry and Luna share a kiss and then her Mom and Dad. She giggled when she saw McGonagall place a kiss on George's cheek. She would have loved to give Draco a kiss, but she knew he wasn't comfortable showing affection in front of everyone.

"Happy New Years Ginny" he said to her over the crowd of people around them sharing hugs and whatnot.

She smiled at him, "Happy New Year Draco" she said with that beautiful smile that made Draco fall deeper and deeper in love with her.

Before she knew it, she felt Draco snake his arms around her waist and pull her into a deep kiss that she gladly accepted and put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. There was another eruption of wolf whistles and cheering when the two locked lips and George came over and broke them apart.

"Alright, you two, get a room," he teased pushing passed them.

They both laughed and then turned a light shade of red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter!

Draco woke up the next morning with the sun beating on his face. He turned his head to the side where Ginny laid with him during the night and then snuck off to her room a few hours ago. He smiled to himself with how lucky he felt to have her in his life. His mind went back to the conversation with his Mother last night. He wasn't sure how to feel towards her, he did, though, understand a bit more why she is the way she is but it still doesn't make it right. He thought about talking to her again, but he couldn't get past the information she shared with him last night. He then thought of his Father and how much more angry he was at him. He didn't think he could have any more hate for a person but he did. He then thought about his kiss with Ginny last night in front of her family; he just kept thinking of how much love he had for her in that moment and he didn't care who was around to see at that time, he had to have his lips on her. There was a knock at his door and before he could answer Ginny popped her head in.

"Morning," she said brightly.

"You know I could have been changing," he said sitting up.

"Oh, is that so, then I guess I would have gotten a good show," she said seductively and then sat down next to him getting ready to kiss him.

"Guys, maybe you could save your shag session for later, McGonagall wants you both downstairs for practice" Hermione said walking past Draco's bedroom.

Ginny gave Draco a quick kiss and then ran off to get dressed. Hermione stood in the doorway with her arms folded with a smile on her face.

"What?" Draco asked, throwing his blankets off and getting up.

"Nothing........it's just nice to see you two together"

"You mean it's nice to see your in-depth therapeutic conversations with me paid off and you can add matchmaker to your resume?" he teased.

She laughed.

"Just get dressed," she said, rolling her eyes and walking away.

"WHY IS MY PERFECT PHYSICQUE MAKING YOU ALL HOT AND BOTHERED?" he called out to her with a smirk on his face.

He laughed to himself when he heard her call from downstairs "YOU WISH!"

________________________________________________

Draco walked out of the bathroom and went to make his way downstairs when he saw Narcissa making her way downstairs also. They looked at each other for a moment.

"Mother," he said flatly.

"Morning Draco" she said with a tense expression.

They walked downstairs together in silence; it was awkward for the both of them. Draco wasn't sure if he should be mad at his Mother or take pity on her or neither. He noticed her whole persona had changed since their conversation last night; almost as if she had this weight lifted off of her and it was replaced with guilt.

"I thought I'd watch you practice today, if that's alright?" she said suddenly when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

He was a bit shocked at her statement and turned to look at her. "Uh......yeah" was all he could manage and then made his way outside to the back porch.

He walked outside and saw everyone leaning over the porch ready to watch him and Ginny practice. He joined Ginny in the middle of the field and saw she had a nervous look on her face.

"Nervous?" he asked.

She let out a shaky breath, "Yeah, you could say that"

"Alright Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley, I'm putting a sort of ward like dome over you both. This will keep any advanced magic that comes about off the radar from the Ministry." McGonagall explained.

They nodded.

"Also, once you both are in there............I'm afraid if any of your powers becomes too uncontrollable........I cannot take down the ward until it's controlled.........Kingsley has made it clear that this is how it needs to be. If that type of magic gets out there's no telling how dangerous it could be...........so know that it can get dangerous and potentially life threatening. Also, although neither of you can get out of the ward any one of us can enter it; so if we are able to help if something goes wrong then we will. We will also be able to communicate with each other as well. Do you both understand?"

Draco and Ginny looked at each other. Ginny let out a nervous breath and then nodded. Draco seemed nervous about it himself; he was worried he would end up hurting Ginny while they were in here. He was also nervous about how much power Ginny truly possessed and swallowed the lump that seemed to form in his throat. He nodded also and let out a long breath, then took his wand out.

"Alright then, here it goes." McGonagall said, flicking her wand and saying a few different incantations.

A sparkling stream came from her wand and flew high above their heads and then sprinkled down into a dome shape around the two of them. Ginny walked over to the side of the dome and put her hand up to it. It felt almost like glass, but with some kind of force field around it that made her hand tingle. She pulled her hand back quickly and looked at McGonagall through the dome. McGonagall gave her a small smile and then her eyes fell on her parents watching from the porch. She turned back to Draco and rejoined him at the center.

"Now I think you both know that your power comes from anger, if not anger then.............adrenaline. Also, I think it comes to surface when your protective instincts kick in. There are many things you both could use to stir up that part of your mind. However, probably one of the most useful methods to unlock that part of your mind is pain. Pain will be the most effective way to see the true potential of how far you could push yourselves and see how much power you both possess. So...........when you're ready" McGonagall finished with a smile; gesturing with her hand for them to begin.

They stood there looking at each other.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but I'm not sure where to start." Ginny said.

"Trying to stir up enough emotion to activate that part of your mind has to come from deep within. You may recall from our dear Professor Lupin that when producing a Patronus you need to think of a happy memory. Now with this sort of magic..........it's the opposite, since this sort of power you both possess seems to come from an adrenaline rush it's perhaps best to think of a not so fond memory. Something that angers you, or even one of the darkest hours in your life," she said with a small smile.

Ginny nodded and then let out another breath, "ok ok come on........ think" she mumbled to herself.

Draco was thinking and he had many memories that he thought of but he wasn't feeling a change. He went to the thoughts of his conversation last night with his Mother. He thought about how he could have had a sister. How different things would have been maybe; how different his Mother might have been towards him. Then he felt anger at his Father for forcing her to make such a horrible decision. He started breathing heavy and his heart started racing and he soon felt his mind turning over. They all watched as the grass beneath him started to freeze over.

"You're doing it" Ginny said a little too happily.

His eyes shot up to her and he was pulled back to reality. He just looked at her and regained control of his breathing.

"Interesting" McGonagall whispered to herself. "That was good Mr. Malfoy......now Miss Weasley why don't you give it a go" she said.

Ginny tried thinking, but her mind didn't want to go back to those dark days. She didn't want to think of Fred or Warren so she tried thinking back to another darker time in her life. Her mind took her to a memory when she stood in her bathroom at the Burrow over the sink. She remembered the feeling of the blade gliding across her soft pale skin. She remembered the stinging pain it caused and how she just wanted to fade away at that point in her life. She came back to reality when she felt wetness on her face and realized a tear had fallen from her eye. She wiped it away and then looked at Draco, "Sorry I'm trying" she said in a small voice.

"It's ok, you don't have to be sorry," he said to her with a smile.

"Alright, well let's try something else then."McGonagall said.

"Why don't you just use the Cruciatus curse on us?" Ginny said suddenly.

They all turned to her with a shocked look on their face at the drastic suggestion from the redhead.

"NO WAY!" Ron yelled.

"Miss Weasley that's quite an extreme suggestion" McGonagall said in a serious tone.

Ginny turned to Draco, who had a surprised look on his face and she walked closer to him. "Draco, I want to understand these powers, I'm scared what I'll do to someone I really care about if I don't know how to control them." she pleaded with him to make him see her point.

He studied her face and took in her words, his mouth hung open with a bit of shock at her actually considering such a thing. She touched his arm and gave him a light shake.

"Draco?" she called to him.

"I......uh......I don't know," he tried finding his words.

"Mr. Malfoy if you and Miss Weasley are serious about this.........it may not be such a crazy idea. The curse can be lifted if it becomes too much." McGonagall explained.

Ginny looked at Draco with a slight smile and nodded. He looked at her and then reluctantly agreed. Ginny let out another shaky breath and started getting nervous, she was afraid of what might happen once her powers were released. She shook her hands free of any nerves.

"Alright, go ahead, I'll go first." Ginny said.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley watched in fear at the scene that was about to take place before them. Narcissa got up from her seat on the porch to see exactly what was to come.

"Wait, who's casting the spell?" Draco asked, looking at them all.

"There's no way I can use an unforgivable curse on my sister" Ron stated.

The rest of the Weasley's declined also.

"To use the Crucio curse you have to mean it, so it needs to come from a dark place. Even if you try to think of a bad memory you can cast it" McGonagall explained.

"Can you do it, then Professor?" Ginny asked.

McGonagall looked taken aback. "I......I'm afraid I couldn't possibly do it either."

Everyone's eyes fell on Narcissa and her eyes went wide. She quickly shook her head no and looked away from them.

"I'll do it" Draco said suddenly.

They all turned to him. He was surprised when he saw Ginny give him a small smile and say a silent thank you to him. He lifted his wand and pointed it to her. He was breathing heavy and so was she. Her eyes locked with his and his hand was shaking. He was about to mouth the spell when he dropped his hand to his side and paced around in frustration and ran his hand through his hair.

"THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY!" he yelled in anger.

Hermione felt tears swell in her eyes at the action he was practically being forced to do and felt Ron hold her closer to him.

"Draco you can do it.......please" Ginny pleaded.

He felt his anger rising and he yelled it, "CRUCIO!"

The spell hit her, but she just stumbled a bit.

"You have to mean it Draco" McGonagall reminded him.

He turned angrier and he kept pacing and pulling on his hair in frustration.

"CRUCIO!" he yelled again.

This time Ginny stumbled a bit more, but still nothing.

"UGHHHHH!" he yelled in frustration and then felt his blood start to boil and he took his shot again. "CRUCIO!"

The spell hit her and she dropped to her knees and let out a blood curdling scream that filled the air. He quickly lifted it and ran to her side.

"GINNY, GINNY I'M SO SORRY, ARE YOU OK?" he said grabbing her arms.

She was slumped over, her hair flung about over her face. She looked up at him with clenched teeth and those black eyes. He scrambled backwards from her as she stood up. She was breathing heavy.

"DRACO, DO IT AGAIN!"McGonagall yelled to him.

"NO" he yelled.

"YOU HAVE TO"

He looked at her and he saw her eyes were starting to change back and so he took his chance again, "CRUCIO!"

Again, Ginny fell harder this time to her knees and screamed and twitched in pain. Draco went to lift it when McGonagall called out to him not to yet. Ginny's screams pierced through the air and brought tears to her family and friends having to watch the horrid scene. Her eyes changed to a dark black and those orange, fiery orbs came to surface. Draco backed up from her preparing himself for what was to come.

"DRACO, INTENSIFY THE CURSE!" McGonagall called to him.

"NO, I CAN'T" he yelled with emotion filling his voice at having to inflict such pain upon the woman he loved.

"YOU MUST!" McGonagall called back with her own emotions surfacing.

Draco yelled the curse again on top of the one he never lifted and his heart broke to pieces at the painful screams that Ginny released. She was on all fours trying to fight off the curse when she suddenly threw her head back and gave out a bone chilling scream and then she became engulfed in flames and a shockwave of heat flew passed Draco knocking him to the floor. They all stood in complete shock; not believing what they were seeing.

Ginny's screams stopped and she stood up and locked eyes with Draco. Her hair was a mass of flames that whipped fiercely around her and she so elegantly had flames down her arms and legs just lightly burning off of her. The veins in her skin darkening and turning to that black and gold that Draco remembered seeing that day in the forest. He was at this point scared for his life. The rest of them outside the dome took out their wands ready for any action they may need to take.

"DRACO GET BACK!" Harry yelled to him, remembering full well what Ginny was capable of.

Ginny took a step towards Draco not blinking or breaking eye contact with him at any point. Every time her foot touched the floor a stream of fire would burst out. She brought up one of her hands and opened her palm up to reveal a ball of fire. At this point, Draco just started running to the furthest end of the dome he could. She threw it towards him and he jumped out of the way just in time. He was on the ground now and quickly scrambled to his feet.

She suddenly shot out a stream of fire that wrapped around his leg and she pulled him to the ground again and started dragging him towards her.

"DRACO!"Hermione screamed.

Narcissa had her hands over her mouth and watched as her son fought for his life.

"GINNY WAIT, GINNY IT'S ME! STOP.........GINNY!" Draco screamed to her as she stood over him.

She reached down and grabbed him by the shirt and he quickly pushed her back away from him. She turned angrier and she threw out her arms causing two waves on either side of Draco to close in on him and before he knew it he was encased in flames.

"NOOOOO!" Hermione screamed out.

Narcissa let out a gasp and stared in shock.

The flames around him started to stiffen and soon started to crack and then suddenly the flames busted apart and Draco emerged from them. His eyes were iced over and a look of anger covered his face. Ginny advanced on him again and this time a trail of ice quickly swept around her and tried to confine her until she was completely frozen over. Ginny's flames raged through the ice and it turned to water and fell to the ground. She made to run at Draco when he flung his arm out forming a jagged wall with sharp icicles protruding outward. Ginny blasted the wall to pieces and then hit him so hard he flew into the dome wall. She was before him before he could get to his feet and grabbed him around the throat; the heat from her hand warming the icy feel of his skin. He grabbed her wrist that was around his throat and she noticed her hand was icing over.

The dome Draco was pinned against started icing over also until it reached the top of the dome. Ginny grabbed him with the other hand and threw him to the ground and she let out a wave of heat that hit the dome wall and started cracking it. Draco reached up suddenly and placed his hand on her face. She just stared at him, a look of surprise overtaking her and understanding. He then heard the dome start to crumble and he grabbed her to him and a shield of ice was over them. Pieces of the dome that were falling started breaking the ice barrier and Ginny quickly let out a stream of heat to the shield of ice over them and as she used a fiery barrier between them mixed with Draco's freezing one so the shield stayed intact until the dome had fallen completely.

Everyone outside the dome stood in shock and awe at what just happened. They weren't sure if their friends were dead or alive after the ward had fallen like that. There were tears and a few screams from Hermione and Mrs. Weasley. They watched as the shield around Draco and Ginny started to crack and crumble to pieces and there inside was Draco and Ginny very much alive.

Draco looked down at Ginny, who he was holding close to his chest. She looked up at him with those beautiful, loving eyes that warmed his heart so much.

"Are you ok?" he asked her.

She nodded against his chest and then they heard the rest of them run over to them. Mrs. Weasley had her arms around the both of them crying that she was so scared that they were dead.

"That was bloody brilliant" Ron said

"No, it wasn't, it was scary to see you both like that" Hermione argued.

"I thought it was quite extraordinary" came Luna's voice.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! GIVE THEM SOME SPACE" Arthur called out.

They all backed up and Molly released her grip on them and gave Ginny a kiss on the forehead.

"Mr. Malfoy.........Miss Weasley....that was incredible, good first day definitely. We will try more practice again tomorrow" McGonagall said brightly.

Draco and Ginny just looked at each other and let out an exhausted breath and then shared a small smile. Ginny suddenly grabbed her head in pain and started feeling really dizzy.

"Come on dear, let's get you inside" Molly said helping her stand up, but Ginny couldn't get her legs to work.

Draco stood on shaky legs to attempt to carry Ginny inside, but could barely keep himself up.

"I got it, come here Gin" Ron said, scooping her up in his arms and carrying her up to her bedroom.

Harry walked over to Draco with a smirk, "I'd rather not carry you" he joked.

Draco just shook his head. "Don't worry, I think I got It." he said, getting up and making his way to the house. "Although I know how much you love having me draped over your body lately"

"Is it me who loves it or you really?"

"Touché Potter........touché"

They both shared a small laugh.

___________________________________________

Draco woke up a few hours later, after practice that morning. He was exhausted from earlier and he didn't even have the Cruciatus curse put on him. His mind immediately went to Ginny and he jumped out of bed and made his way to her room. He saw her door was opened and her bed was unmade but she wasn't there. He walked over to the bathroom and heard her throwing up. He gently knocked on the door.

"Ginny? Are you ok?" he called through the door.

"Come in," she said in a small weak voice.

He opened the door and saw her sitting on the floor against the wall near the toilet. She was all pale and clammy and her hair was a mess. He walked into the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth and wet it with cold water. He knelt down in front of her and patted her forehead with it.

"Thanks," she whispered.

He smiled at her, "No problem, seems only yesterday I watched you throwing your guts up back at the Manor" he teased.

She looked at him with a small smirk, "Your a jerk"

He chuckled and then sat down against the wall beside her. "I'm sorry I did that to you earlier I-

"Draco stop, you're not going to beat yourself up over that, I asked you to do it and I'm glad you did..............maybe not during or now with all the vomiting but I'm glad in the end" she gave him a small smile.

Draco stood up and held out his hand for Ginny to take. He pulled her up and she looked into his eyes, their lips were only inches apart.

"You need to brush your teeth," he whispered to her.

She gave him a hard playful slap and he placed a kiss on her cheek and left the bathroom.

______________________________________________

Draco couldn't fall asleep that night, he kept thinking about practice earlier, but also about things with his Mother. Ginny didn't make her routine nightly stop because she was still feeling out of it from earlier. He let out a sigh and threw the blankets off of him and made his way downstairs. Halfway down, he realized the living room light was on and someone was up. He approached the dimly lit room when he saw Mrs. Weasley knitting.

"Evening Draco, I'm guessing you can't sleep either," she said with a smile not looking away from her knit work.

"Something like that," he mumbled.

"Come," she nodded her head for him to sit with her.

He sat down and just watched her knitting; she was fast and really good at it.

"My Mother taught me," she said, seeing Draco watch her. "She said it helped her think and kept her mind functioning"

"And does it?"

"Eh, sometimes, but for me, I find it mostly relaxing, especially when I'm working on a gift for someone; makes it more exciting" she said with a bright smile.

"Hmm"

They sat in the quiet for a while just listening to the fire and the sounds of Mrs. Weasley's knitting needles clicking together.

"Mrs. Weasley.............can I ask you something?" he asked as he watched the fire.

"Of course, dear," she said, continuing her knitting.

"Was there ever a time when..............when you hated being..........a Mother?" he asked hesitantly.

Mrs. Weasley stopped knitting and looked over to him. She gave him a small smile and then put her knitting aside. "Come on, let's go make some tea," she said leading the way into the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley fixed them both a hot cup of tea and Draco proceeded to tell her about the conversation he had with his Mother the night before. He was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Mrs. Weasley and found he was telling her more about how he felt towards his parents than he ever thought he would. She just listened the entire time and nodded to show she understood what he meant.

"I'm just not sure where to go from this point, I mean I have this hate for her because of how she's been towards me, but.........but when I really start thinking about what she went through............I just kind of find that maybe we aren't so different after all?" he said the last part as more of a question than what he actually meant, he wasn't even sure if what he was saying made sense.

"I think you may be right, but people change and you changed for the better.......well.......we are still working on some things" she joked patting his arm with a small laugh. "But perhaps think about where you were before things started getting a bit brighter for you. I think fear plays a big factor, especially when it comes to making yourself vulnerable to another person. "

"So do you think she can change?"

"Yes, but..................she has to want it, you can't change someone who doesn't want it. You can't change someone who doesn't know wrong from right. Narcissa is a cold, cold woman and she has been like that for a long time Draco. I'm afraid Lucius ruined her from day one, especially after that horrid situation you shared with me. If you're wondering if you should try and mend things with your Mother and forgive her; then I'm afraid only you can really decide that, but just keep in mind Draco you don't want to have any regrets either. You can only really gain from the situation now so just think about that, ok?" she said with a smile and patted his hand.

He took in every word she said and nodded.

"Alright, well let's try and get some kind of sleep before dawn comes" Molly said collecting their cups and placing them in the sink.

Draco got up and started heading out of the kitchen.

"Draco, dear," she called out to him.

He turned around to face her.

"The answer is No.........There has never been a time when I hated being a Mother to my children. They are my life, without them......" she trailed off.

"Thanks for the tea," he said with a small smile and then headed back upstairs to try and fit a few hours of sleep in before he had to be up for practice in the morning.

___________________________________________________

"DRACO, DRACO, DRACO!" Ginny screamed, jumping roughly onto his bed the next morning.

He peeked his eyes open and saw her leaning over him with this huge smile on her face. He let out a groan.

"GET UP!" she yelled.

"Must you yell?" he drawled to her, covering his face with the blankets.

"McGonagall is letting us go out," she said happily.

He took the blankets off of his head, "Go out? Where?"

"To the town.......to the stores......." she said with excitement rising in her voice.

"Like out out? Like outside of the wards around other people out?" he asked sitting up.

"YES, LIKE SHOPPING AND STOPPING FOR LUNCH OUT!" she smiled at him.

A huge smile spread across his face and he ripped the blankets off of him and got out of bed.

It wasn't long before everyone was downstairs dressed and eager to learn the reasoning behind this sudden outing. McGonagall came walking over to them dressed in casual attire which was a new look for all of them to see the Professor in.

"Professor, you look like a.......like a...."

"Like a Muggle Mr. Weasley" she said to Ron.

"Yeah"

"Precisely, I thought we could all use a normal day for a change and put practice off until later."

"But isn't it dangerous?" Ginny asked.

"Kingsley and I feel confident that since this area hasn't had any Death Eater attacks yet that a few hours out on the town won't be much of a threat. They aren't even any camps anywhere near here." she said confidently.

They all exchanged looks and then smiled.

"Unless you all rather stay cooped up in the house?"

They all ran passed her and made their way out the front door. McGonagall, Molly and Arthur laughed at the eagerness of them all wanting a break from being confined to one place.

"HOLD UP A MOMENT!" she called out to them. "We need to go over a few rules first." she looked at them all. "First, no magic, this is a Muggle area and they are hardly aware of the war that's even happening because this area has been untouched. So make sure you play the part of a good Muggle, understood?"

They all nodded they didn't care what act they had to put on they just wanted to feel fresh air again on their faces and see a change of scenery.

"How are we getting to town exactly?" Hermione asked.

"The bus of course" McGonagall answered simply.

"Like as in the knight bus?" Harry asked.

"As in a Muggle bus; there's a bus stop just up the road from the edge of the property. We will have to make sure we make it on time, so let's hurry" McGonagall said leading the way.

They all headed out towards the bus stop up the road, the change in energy among them all was quite noticeable. Ginny started giggling to herself as she walked beside Draco and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking how the famous Draco and Narcissa Malfoy will be riding on a bus full of Muggles." she laughed a bit louder.

They both turned when they heard Narcissa give a small giggle and then saw her bite her lip from showing any amusement in the Weaslette's comment. Draco just smirked and shook his head, then turned back to Ginny.

"Well, if you think that's a sight I wonder what it would look like to see half the bus filled with a slew of gingers." he said flicking a piece of her hair.

___________________________________________________

They all soon arrived at the bus stop and McGonagall stepped inside and handed the man enough bus fare for all of them. There wasn't room for them all to sit together so they were scattered about and half of them had to stand up.

"There are some weird looking folks on here," George said looking around.

Hermione and Harry snickered at this, it was easy for them to blend in; they lived a Muggle life so it was nothing new to them.

The bus started moving and everyone standing staggered back a bit. Narcissa tripped over someone behind her and Draco quickly caught her before she fell and helped her up. She smiled at him and then a man sitting down next to where she stood spoke. "You can come sit in the best seat on the bus," he said, patting his lap with a drunken grin.

Draco instinctively made a move towards him when Narcissa put her arm out to stop him and then turned to the man with a smile.

"That's quite alright; I'm fine where I am." she said, looking at Draco with a smirk.

Ginny popped her head between them suddenly, "Someone just pinched my ass," she whispered with her mouth open half shocked and half laughing.

"Someone just pinched mine too" Ron added.

Ginny and Draco busted out laughing and Narcissa put her hand to her mouth to suppress her own snickers.

They soon arrived at the bus stop and piled out of the crowded vehicle thankful to be rid of the people on it. They all took a quick look at their surroundings.

"Alright, now here's some money" McGonagall said, handing them all a small wad of bills. "We'll all meet back at that small diner over there at about noonish or so, understood?" They all nodded. "Lovely, now remember..........please behave, NO MAGIC!" she looked at them all.

"Uh, Professor, where did you get Muggle money from?" Ron asked.

"Mr. Weasley, let's just say I have many connections.......now off you go," she said shooing them off with her hands.

They all took off in small groups heading in opposite directions. Ron, Hermione and George took off towards a book store Hermione wanted to check out and Harry and Luna headed to a small antique shop.

"So where to?" Ginny asked Draco, walking with him down the street.

"Honestly, I don't care I'm just happy to be out of the house"

"So weird huh?"

"I think the people are weirder than anything," he smirked.

"How about that place" Ginny pointed to with a smirk.

Draco followed her pointed finger and a giant smile fell across his face. "Perfect"

They then made their way across the street into the Suits for Every Occasion shop. They walked through the door and a small bell went off to acknowledge their arrival.

"Wow" Ginny laughed, looking around at the hundreds of suits on display.

"I think I just died and went to heaven" Draco said making his way over to a rack.

"You look like a kid in a candy shop" Ginny teased.

"Yeah, well too bad there's no reason for suit wearing nowadays. Besides, I think I like jeans and a T-shirt better." he smiled at her.

"Good day, welcome to Suits for every occasion, can I help you folks with anything?" came an older man's voice from the front of the store.

"Actually, yes, we would like you to pull a few suits for him to try on" Ginny said brightly.

"What are you doing?" Draco said, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"We don't have to buy anything, let's just have a little fun." she said, picking up a suit from the rack and showing him to see if he liked it.

"Alright and no, that's hideous look at the seams on this thing...............poorly made. Now this is a suit," he said, grabbing a black suit from another nearby rack.

Ginny rolled her eyes playfully and then took a seat by the changing rooms to wait for Draco to try a suit on. After almost 15 minutes later she heard him call from the fitting room. "Alright, you ready?"

"YES FINALLY!" she called back.

He opened the door and walked out in the perfect suit. It looked just like his many suits he wore to Hogwarts, but this was probably one of the best one's Ginny had ever seen him in. He looked like the old Draco Malfoy, she used to know and not love so much. She just kept staring at him and found herself surprisingly turned on by this.

"How does it look?" he asked her, taking a look in the mirror.

"All I can say is WOW, it's like it was made for you. You look just like the famous Draco Malfoy, we all know and hate," she teased him with a giggle.

"Hmm," he said smugly.

He saw her through the mirror looking at him and she was biting her lip. He smirked and then turned to her and put on his famous Malfoy sneer.

"What's the matter Weaslette, have you never seen a man in a suit before. I would imagine not with the rags your family wears" he drawled.

An even bigger smirk slid across her face, "Actually, I was just thinking how ridiculous it looks to see a ferret wearing a suit"

He walked up to her with his Malfoy mask perfectly in place and leaned over the chair she was sitting in and placed his hands on each handle beside her. She backed up into the chair as far as she could and their faces were only inches apart. She would be lying if she said he wasn't the least bit intimidating. She felt the hair on the back of neck stand up and a wave of goose bumps came over her. Her mind went back to the day on the train when she had shared a compartment with him.

"The only thing that looks ridiculous is that red mop you call hair," he said in a demeaning tone.

"Fuck you Malfoy" she said angrily with that fiery stare Draco loved so much.

"I bet you would just love that, wouldn't you Weasley?" he eyed her up and down as the words left his mouth.

Ginny turned her head to make sure the shopkeeper was still up at the front of the store. Once she saw he was still up behind the counter, she briskly grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him to the dressing room.

"You better make this quick," she whispered; closing the door and locking it.

She turned to look at him and before she knew it, their lips crashed together and he roughly pushed her against the wall. He savagely grabbed her shirt off and they heard a small rip.

"Careful, I have to wear these after," she whispered to him.

He smirked against her lips and quickly started taking off his suit and threw it to the floor, forgetting how good it looked on him. Ginny quickly propped herself up around his waist and soon he was inside her. Their lips and tongues fought to gain entrance into the others mouth and soon it was Draco's that took control and had her giving into the pleasure. Soon the speed of which they were rocking picked up and Draco felt Ginny's nails dig into his back and her body began to squirm as she neared her climax. She felt Draco's release and it pushed her over the edge and she let out a loud moan that Draco quickly quieted with his lips.

"How's the suit coming along?" the old man suddenly said outside the door giving a light knock.

Ginny was breathing heavy and Draco covered her mouth with his hand.

"Uh......it's a bit snug, maybe a bigger size?" He lied to get the man away from the door.

"Certainly, sir, I'll be right back."

He took his hand away from Ginny's mouth and she laid her head into his chest and they started laughing. They quickly got dressed and made sure nobody was around when they walked out of the dressing room. The old man soon came over with a bigger size for Draco.

"Here you are, Sir," he said, holding the suit out for Draco.

"Oh, uh, you know what, turns out it's not really for me," he said, grabbing Ginny by the hand and quickly making their way out of the shop; both laughing the entire way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give the story a bit of a feel good vibe to it in the chapter so I hope you could pick up on it. I think I'm trying to convey the fact that although there is so much death and danger around them there is still goodness out there and I wanted them to experience that again. Hope I'm explaining that right lol. PLEASE REVIEW! THOUGHTS ON GINNY/DRACO'S POWERS AND NARCISSA? HOW DID YOU LIKE THE SCENE AT THE SUIT SHOP?


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place a few months after the final battle, the trio returns to Hogwarts to finish school and Lucius is becoming more powerful and with an army of Death Eaters a new threat washes not only over the wizarding world but the Muggle world also. Differences will have to be put aside for any chance of them surviving. I have big plans for this story. Draco/Ginny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! There is some more of that feel good vibe in the first part of this chapter before they get back to the reality of things! PLEASE REVIEW!

McGonagall, Arthur, Molly and Narcissa were sitting at the small diner around noonish waiting for the others to meet them. Molly had spotted a craft store across the way and knew she could've used some more yarn.

"I might as well go run across the street and grab some things while we wait for the kids" she said getting up.

"Oh, um.......Molly, would you mind if I joined you?" Narcissa asked suddenly.

Molly looked at Arthur and McGonagall with a surprised expression, "Oh, of course, please do"

Narcissa gave her a small smile and made her way with Molly across the street. They walked in silence for a bit when Narcissa finally spoke.

"I.....I just wanted to apologize for my behavior, I am grateful for all the Order is doing for me.......and for Draco. I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with" she said sounding ashamed.

Molly was shocked at the words coming out of the blonde woman's mouth beside her.

"I could deal with you Mrs. Malfoy, but the way you treat your son...........I won't stand by and watch that. As blind as you may be to it, Draco is a wonderful young man. He has saved not only my daughter's life, but my husband's as well, you should be proud of him." she said not helping the anger that rose in her voice.

Narcissa nodded.

"You're right, after the final battle I was so grateful that my family was still alive. I wanted Draco to be safe and in those moments I didn't care about going against the Dark Lord..............I just wanted Draco to be ok....." she trailed off.

"So why not now?"

Narcissa shook her head, "I don't know...... when Lucius couldn't get passed his darkness and took his anger out on us, I just accepted that this was how my life would be....... and now here we are in a world just as dangerous as when Voldemort was alive. I took the coward's way out and put distance between myself and the problem in fear of my life. I never thought Draco would go to the Order and be the man he is today........I guess I underestimated him and never gave him a chance." she said wiping a stray tear that slid down her face.

"Narcissa......I know you're not a stupid woman, but surely you know that Lucius will kill you the next time he see's you. It doesn't matter what you do he's an evil man and he will take pity on nobody, not even his own son." Molly said in a pleading tone to make her see things differently.

"I know Molly, I don't know how to make up for all the wrong I've done and the hurtful things I said to my son......... I don't think he'll ever forgive me"

"Just be Narcissa, not Narcissa Malfoy. You can only go forward from here ......so baby steps" Molly smiled at her.

She nodded and then made their way into the craft store.

___________________________________________

"There you lot are, where have you been its 12:30, we said noon."Mrs. Weasley scolded the group of young adults piling into the diner.

"First off blame Hermione, we left her at the bookstore and went to a few other stores and then went back to the bookstore and she was still undecided about which book she wanted" Ron complained.

"And you two?" she looked to Draco and Ginny.

"Uh, we went to a candy shop, and then met up with Harry and Luna at the antique shop." Ginny explained.

"Oh, and we went to the suit shop" Draco added with a bright smile, causing Ginny to stomp on his foot.

"Well, come on sit down lets grab some lunch; let's see how good this Muggle food is" Mrs. Weasley said more to herself than anyone else.

Their lunch soon arrived and their conversation was as loud as it was back at the Burrow in the kitchen. They got a few stares from nearby customers, but they didn't seem to notice. Later the waitress came over with their check.

"Here ya go folks" she said, placing the bill down on the table. "Are you all heading to fair tonight?"

"The fair? What's that?" Ron asked.

"A fair.....you know with rides and stuff.......a carnival?" the waitress looked at him.

After Ron felt Hermione kick him under the table he quickly recovered. "Oh...uh yeah of course," he said, giving Hermione a nasty look and rubbing his leg.

"Well anyway you all should go it will be great fun, almost the whole town will be there" she smiled and then walked away.

"So can we go?" Ginny asked.

"Go where?" Molly asked.

"To the fair"

McGonagall, Arthur and Molly looked at each other.

"What do you think Minerva? Is it safe enough? That's a long time outside of the wards.........and with not being able to use magic." Arthur said.

"Yes, it is...........but........this area is so far from any Death Eater attacks. I think we will be ok"

"Think? We need to be certain" Molly added.

"Well are we certain about anything these days?" Arthur said and then leaned in closer to the two women and whispered. "I think this will be good for them and us. We don't want to live in fear and we don't know how many more days like this we have left"

McGonagall gave a bright smile and then turned to them all. "Alright, we can go"

__________________________________________________

"What time do we need to meet again?" Ginny asked from the fitting room.

"We have about another half hour" Hermione called laying her head on Ron's lap on the couch they waited patiently on.

"Ok, here's another one" Ginny called flinging a shirt over the door and Draco grabbed it from her.

"How many shirts have you tried on now? This has got to be the tenth one and you only liked one of them so far," he said, hanging the shirt up on the rack behind him.

"Oh my god Draco you of all people shouldn't even be talking" Ginny called out to him.

"Ginny wasn't that the same shirt as the other one you tried on just in a different color?" Harry asked from another nearby chair.

"Exactly, it was a different color, it might've looked different Harry" she said sounding annoyed.

"Harry leave her be, it takes time to pick out the right clothes" Luna said, trying on a bright orange sweater with a huge flower sewed on the shoulder.

"Thank you Luna" Ginny called out to her.

"How is everything going over here?" The shopkeeper came over and said.

"Everything's fine, here put these away" Draco said, handing her a pile of clothes.

"Excuse me, Sir? Do I look like a maid?" the woman asked in a shocked tone.

"Uh, you work here don't you?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then what's the problem?"

"You folks must not be from around here," she stated.

"What does that mean lady?" Draco sneered at her.

"Well, just the way your acting tells a lot about the kind of person you are" the lady said smugly.

"Why don't you do something useful and fuck off" Draco said through clenched teeth.

"HERMIONE PLEASE!" Ginny called out pleadingly.

"I'M ON IT!" she called back and got up from the couch and walked over to Draco and the woman.

"Please forgive his rudeness, he's not used to being around people," she smiled at the woman and Draco gave Hermione an angry look.

The rest of them laughed.

"Yeah, we usually keep him caged" Ron added.

"I WANT YOU LOT OUT OF MY SHOP..........NOW!" the woman yelled angrily.

"DRACO!" Ginny called walking out of the fitting room dressed in her normal clothes. "Can I not leave you on your own for more than five minutes?" she looked at him angrily.

"I didn't do anything, this woman is lazy and doesn't know how to do her job." he said taking the last shirt Ginny had tried on in her hand and throwing it at the lady.

"OK TIME TO GO!" Hermione said, pushing Draco towards the door.

"Sorry about that" Ginny whispered to the woman as they made their way out of the store.

Once they got out onto the street Ginny went up to Draco. "REALLY? I COULDN'T EVEN BUY MY SHIRT BECAUSE YOU HAVE TO ACT LIKE A DICK" she yelled at him.

The rest of them were laughing and Ginny glared at them all. "DON'T YOU CONDONE HIS BEHAVIOR"

Draco smirked at her and then pulled her into a one armed hug. "Come on Ginny, you can just transfigure a pair of Ron's panties into a nice blouse" he teased giving her a hard squeeze.

They all laughed and Ginny just rolled her eyes and then gave a small laugh also.

_______________________________________________________

They met up with the others at the front gate to the carnival. Night time came and the weather was chilly, but still felt nice. It was a lot warmer in the area they were staying in now than at the Burrow. There hadn't been any snow since the first day they had arrived. Ginny's eyes went wide with awe at the scene before her. All the lights from the rides were lit up and seemed to have filled the night sky with such color; it was something quite amazing to Ginny. She never saw anything like it before; she felt a wave of excitement erupt from inside her like a giddy child. Draco watched the look on her face as she took in the crowd of people making their way passed the ticket booth and as she listened to the different chitter chatter of the people around her. The conversation among the Muggles was so different compared to the serious ones she was used to having lately. Everyone was so care free it seemed; not even aware of the threats that lurked outside of their small town.

"Here you go, dear," said the woman in the ticket booth, putting a paper bracelet around her wrist and then on Draco's.

They all made their way into the carnival and took in each ride. The Ferris wheel was the first thing that caught Ginny's eyes and then the screams of the people on other rides caught everyone's attention.

"People pay to be scared out of their minds and flipped about?" Draco said taking in the scene.

"Oh wow, look at that one" Ginny pointed to a giant boat that was swinging back and forth until it was completely upside down.

"Uh, being that it's your first time at a carnival, maybe we should start small, like that Tilt-A-Whirl ride over there" Hermione pointed across the way.

They got in line and soon piled into the ride. Draco, Ginny, Hermione and Ron were only able to fit in one together and the rest of them split up onto the others. McGonagall, Molly, Arthur and Narcissa just watched from the side. The ride started off and it was nothing spectacular really. Draco then felt the ride give a quick, sharp turn causing him to grab the railing tighter. The ride soon picked up and every time it spun, he felt Ginny's hair hitting his face as it flew about. He looked at her and she had this giant smile on her face and he felt so peaceful in this moment just watching her. He was so lucky to be here with her, every time he thought there was no way he could love her anymore than he already did he soon found out he was wrong. The ride slowly stopped and then they all got out.

"That was.........interesting.......was hoping for more of a rush." Ron said.

"Ok, let's go Ron, over to that one" Ginny pointed to the boat ride called Pharaoh's Fury.

"Uh" he stuttered.

"Come on," Ginny said, dragging him, followed by the rest of them.

They soon boarded the huge boat and sat altogether. Draco didn't think he would feel nervous but when they put the bars over their shoulders, he'd be lying if he said some nerves didn't kick in. Ron was about freaking out and the ride didn't even start yet.

"Calm down mate, you look like you're about to cry" Harry laughed.

They laughed at him and Ginny reached over and grabbed Draco's hand. "Nervous Malfoy?" she teased.

"You wish Weasley" he smirked at her.

The ride slowly started swinging back and forth; each time going a bit higher.

"I don't think they know what they all got themselves into" Arthur laughed watching the ride making its way higher and higher. Molly, McGonagall and Narcissa shared a laugh along with him as the boat neared the top.

"HOLY SHIT!" Ron yelled as he was almost upside down.

"STOP BEING A BABY RON!" Ginny called from the row behind him.

The ride went completely upside down now and then stopped like that for a few seconds.

"Shit, shit shit shit shit" Draco mumbled out loud, causing Ginny to giggle at him.

The ride finally went back around and over again and then finally came to a standstill. Ron practically ran off the ride as if it might start up again before he could get out of his seat.

"Gosh Ronald I think your mouth is the only one I heard from down here" Mrs. Weasley said hugging her son.

"That was pretty cool........ after it was over that is" Draco laughed.

"Then you should go on that one" Ginny said, pointing to a ride called The Zipper, "Unless you're too scared" she provoked him.

"Why did you have to say that, you know now I'm going to go on it because you said that." he said with a nervous look on his face.

"I know," she laughed.

"Then you're going on it with me"

"I wish, but I'm not afraid to admit I'm a chicken. Besides my stomach is not agreeing with me right now, I'm trying not to hurl." she said rubbing her stomach.

"Alright, well who's going on with me?"

"We will," Luna said with Harry next to her.

"Well, we need one more it's only two to a seat."Draco said pointing to the ride. Ron threw his hands up to indicate he was definitely not going on. Draco then had a huge smirk glide across his face and he walked over to Narcissa.

"Mother?"

"Yes, Draco?" she looked at him curiously.

"Let's break the tension here and how about you come on that ride with me?" he smirked at her.

"You want me to go on that thing?" she pointed to the ride in front of them with a surprised look.

"Come on, I mean I think you owe it to me" he said sarcastically.

She felt Molly push her forward to go ahead. Narcissa looked at her son and everyone watching her to see her reaction. She soon let a grin form on her lips and she held out her hand for Draco to escort her to the ride. They climbed into the cage and buckled up and then a man came over to make sure their cage was probably closed.

"Scared Mother?" he teased her.

"Just a tad.............Son" she said sarcastically.

Draco laughed at how tense she was.

"I guarantee you scream before I do," she said to him in a confident tone.

"We'll see," he laughed.

The ride started and the caged seat they sat in seemed to be the one that rocked the most as it flipped over and over and soon they were being thrown around so much they couldn't even make out what was top and what was bottom. Neither of them screamed, but a few curse words from Draco and few light squeals from Narcissa was enough for them to call a tie at the end of the ride. They both got out of the ride and they all laughed at Draco and Narcissa's hair. Her perfectly braided hair was falling out and hanging all over the place as Draco's was sticking up in all different directions.

They rode a few more rides and tried a few weird foods they never had before and then played a few games. Draco tried winning Ginny a big bear, but in the end it was she who won it for him. George won about five goldfish that Mrs. Weasley's yelled at him for when he didn't stop at just winning one. They all headed to the last ride of the night, which is what Ginny was looking forward to the most.............the Ferris wheel.

"Finally, I just couldn't ride those other rides, not after how my stomach turned after the boat one." Ginny smiled, taking Draco's hand as he helped into the seat of the ride.

They sat and were being lifted higher and higher as they loaded more people onto the ride. Soon they were all the way at the top overlooking the whole town.

"I can't believe your Mom went on that ride with you" Ginny laughed suddenly.

"Ha, I know, surprised me that she agreed." he said with a smile.

"I hope she's coming around," she said, taking Draco's hand in hers.

He looked down at their hands entwined, god, how did he get so lucky he thought. "Me too," he smiled at her.

"This day has been.............amazing," she said with a huge smile looking at Draco.

"Yeah, it definitely has been," he said, smiling back at her. He went to lean over to kiss her and quickly grabbed the railing as the seat they were sitting in started to swing a bit. "Whoa"

They both laughed and then she met him the rest of the way and pressed her lips to his. He kissed her so gently but each one was filled with such passion and love. He stared into her bright honey eyes that held so much fire in them.

"I love you Ginny" he whispered against her lips.

She kissed him again before she whispered back, "I love you too Draco"

___________________________________________________

By the time they all got home that night it was about 9pm and they all fought over the bathrooms to shower first even though there were three of them. Luna knocked on the bathroom door and was greeted with the sounds of Ginny throwing up.

"Ginny, you alright?" she called through the door.

After a few moments Ginny opened the door. "Oh hey Luna, sorry, remind me never to eat carnival food again," she said, squeezing some toothpaste on her toothbrush and brushing her teeth.

Luna giggled. "Maybe you have food poisoning"

"Gosh, I hope not," Ginny said, spitting out a glob of toothpaste.

"Or maybe you're pregnant" Luna joked walking away.

"Ha, very funny" Ginny laughed rinsing her mouth out. Her smile started to fade and Luna's words ran through her head again. She saw the color drain out of her face and she quickly shook her head. "No, definitely not, there's no way" she mumbled to herself; wiping her mouth off on a towel and left the bathroom.

___________________________________________________

The next morning Ginny woke up with little to no rest. Her mind was on one thing and one thing only at this point and she couldn't possibly talk to Draco about it. She didn't even go to his bedroom last night like she normally did. They were supposed to be practicing again this morning, but she planned on playing sick to try and get out of it until she had some answers. She started counting on her fingers to think back to her last period, but she couldn't remember with everything going on. She let out a frustrated groan and then made her way downstairs to the kitchen. She was surprised to find everyone up already.

"Morning Ginny, why aren't you dressed yet, you have practice in a few." Mrs. Weasley said, putting a plate of sausage and eggs down in front of her.

"Uh, I don't think I'm up to practice today.........I'm just not feeling well," she said pushing the food around on her plate with her fork.

Mrs. Weasley immediately walked over to her and felt her head and cheeks.

"Mom, please, I'm just not up to it today," she said, pushing her Mom's hands away and getting up from the table. "I'm going to lay back down," she said quickly making her way upstairs.

It wasn't long before she heard Draco running up behind her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I told you, I'm not feeling good," she said making her way into her room and sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, but I know you Ginny Weasley, you wouldn't let that stop you from practice. You have been wanting to-"

"I SAID I DON'T FEEL UP TO IT!" she yelled.

He frowned at her sudden outburst and then walked up to her and knelt down in front of her. "Ginny, what's wrong?" he looked at her with worry in his eyes.

She was so confused right now she wasn't going to bring something up if it didn't need to be. She let out a sigh and looked at him. "Nothing is wrong.....honestly, I just didn't sleep well last night and I'm not feeling well."

He nodded, although Ginny could tell he knew she was lying. He seemed a bit hurt by her behavior towards him and that she wouldn't confide in him. He quickly got up and left the room. As soon as he was out of the bedroom she threw herself back onto her pillow and let out a frustrated growl.

___________________________________________________

Ginny spent the whole first half of the day in her room and couldn't stand looking at ceiling any longer. She threw on some clothes and made her way downstairs. She walked out to the dock where she saw Draco sitting and she took a seat beside him. He didn't say anything to her he just glanced at her and she gave him a small smile.

"Are you mad?" she asked suddenly.

"No......I mean, I guess not, I thought......I don't know; that you could share things with me" he said sounding frustrated.

"Why don't you believe me? Is it that hard to believe I'm not feeling well?" she asked defensively.

He turned to her with a stern look. "No, it's not Ginny, but you're a fighter, you know how important it is to practice and understand these powers. You wouldn't have sat out this practice because you're feeling under the weather" he said the last part in a mocking tone. "What's wrong?"

She quickly got up and started walking away.

"Ginny, wait," he said, getting up and grabbing her arm.

"No, come on, let's practice then" she said angrily.

"That's not what I meant, I.........I.....uh..." he closed his eyes for a moment to collect himself.

Ginny watched him struggling for words.

"I just meant-" he grabbed his head and fell to his knees suddenly.

"DRACO?" Ginny yelled to him. She saw his eyes turn over to that icy look; she had never seen his mind turn over so quickly and panic and fear started setting in."I'LL BE RIGHT BACK LET ME GET SOME HELP!" she called running to the house.

She screamed for the others to get outside and she stopped running midfield when she started slipping and then fell backwards. She turned to see a trail of ice that ran from Draco all the way to her and she quickly scrambled to try and get up. When she got to her feet, she saw a wall of ice circling around her getting ready to trap her inside with him. She ran as fast as she could to the porch before both sides of the wall met. She saw everyone running out of the house towards her.

"GINNY! GET OUT OF THERE!" Her Mother screamed in fear.

Ginny used every last breath in her to keep up the speed. She turned to look back as she ran and she saw him making his was to her. She was almost there and just as she was about to make it out the walls met and she almost ran right into it.

"NO!" she yelled, banging on the wall of ice.

She heard the others throwing spells at the wall to try and get through to her. She turned to see Draco standing before her suddenly. Her mind raced as she tried to think of a way out and she went to make a run for it when Draco grabbed her hair. She immediately felt it frosting over and she quickly threw herself backwards into him, causing them both to fall to the ground. She rolled off of him and went to make a run for it when he grabbed her foot and she dropped to her hands and knees. As much as she hated to hurt Draco she brought her foot back and kicked him in the face causing him to release her ankle. She ran for her life towards the wall and suddenly she felt that heat fill her body and before she knew it, she was holding a ball of fire in her hand. She just stared in awe at it; something was different; she was seeing it and feeling it and aware of what was happening, but more than anything........she had control over it. She couldn't help smiling to herself and then quickly threw it at the wall of ice causing a big enough hole in it for her to escape. She ran through and collided into Harry, who quickly pulled her aside to safety.

"SOMEONE NEEDS TO USE THE HAURIENDUM SPELL ON HIM." Hermione yelled out.

"I'LL DO IT"

They all turned to see Narcissa walking towards them.

"Miss Granger...may I?" she asked, gesturing to Hermione's wand.

They all looked at each other and Hermione nodded and handed her wand to Narcissa. She walked through into the circle of ice that Draco's powers had formed and saw him looking at her. His face covered in blood from the kick Ginny had given him. Her wand hand shook in fear as she approached him. His eyes completely iced over and a look of evil on his face. He threw out a bunch of sharp icicles that Narcissa quickly blocked. She had to get close enough to touch him in order to use the spell. She took her chances and ran up to him and went to grab his arm when he roughly grabbed her by the throat. He was pinning her to the ground and she felt ice forming on her neck. She frantically searched the ground for the wand she dropped and finally felt the very tip of it. She stretched her fingers as much as she could and she started scooting it closer into her grasp. She let out a muffled scream through the ice and then brought the wand up swiftly and yelled the spell out.

"HAURENDIUM"

Draco quickly scrambled backwards off of her and everything started spinning around him. He tried to stand, but he fell again. Everything became blurred and he saw through his clouded vision his Mother breathing heavy; her eyes tightly shut as the pain of the curse ran through her body. He saw the others running towards them and then everything went black.

____________________________________________________

"Hey you"

Draco was starting to come around from the attack he had earlier when he heard the soothing voice call out to him. He knew that voice, but it sounded different, there was comfort behind it. He blinked a few times and then realized he was on the couch in the living room. He turned his head to the chair next to him and saw Narcissa sitting in it. He just looked at her and then sat up holding his head.

"How are you feeling?" she gently asked.

"Fine I guess...........how long was I out?" he said noticing it was still daylight out.

"Only about an hour"

He looked at her again; she was so different from the woman he had known for so long. She gave him a small smile and then got up and sat beside him on the couch.

"I didn't mean to....." Draco started; indicating the bruise that had formed on her neck from where he grabbed her.

"I know," she said softly.

"Uh.......thanks for......ya know"

She smiled at him and gave a small nod. He could see she was fighting to keep any emotion from coming out. She lifted her hand to his face and hovered over his cheek for a moment before she hesitantly caressed it. She ran her hand through his hair moving a piece that had fallen in his face and gave him a tearful smile.

"I'm glad you're alright Draco" she whispered and then quickly got up and left the room.

Draco touched the spot on his face where his Mother's hand had been. He couldn't remember the last time his Mother showed him any kind of affection. He was just about to get lost in his thoughts when Ginny came walking in.

"Oh good you're up" she said, taking a seat next to him.

"Oh, look who wants to talk now," he teased.

"I'm sorry about earlier ok, although you did try to kill me earlier so I guess we're even" she smirked.

"Yeah....I guess," he said, looking away from her.

"Hey, I wasn't hurt, and I got a good kick to your face in." she laughed, touching the cut on his head that her Mother healed earlier. "So don't beat yourself up over it," she said touching his hand.

He took his hand away from hers and got up from the couch in frustration. "That's not the point Ginny. Maybe not this time, but what about the next? I don't know how much more I can put up with this."

She didn't say anything; she just looked at him thoughtfully for a few moments. She suddenly got up and grabbed his hand and starting leading him to the backyard. "Come with me........I want to show you something."

He let her lead him to the back porch and she stopped. She went and took a seat on the porch swing and patted the spot next to her for him to join her. He didn't argue, but was more intrigued at what it is she wanted to show him.

"Ok, so what is it you want to show me?" he asked looking around.

"This," she said simply.

She lifted her left hand and held out her palm and then she took her other hand and covered it. She left it there for a few moments and then she uncovered her palm to reveal a small ball of fire just gently burning slightly above her palm. Draco quickly got up from the swing and took a few steps back. He looked at Ginny and saw her smiling at the flame she created. He looked at her eyes and they were normal, they were those fiery brown honey ones he loved so much rather than the black orbs that normally came about. When he saw she was fine and smiling and above all in control he smiled too, and sat back down next to her.

"Ginny.....that's amazing," he said, looking at the flames in awe.

"I know I figured it out earlier during the attack. It just suddenly came about. I was thinking that I needed a way to escape .......to live......and then it was there.......and now I just think that about being in need of it and it seems to be working.........well at least I think that's what has been helping me control it." she explained.

"Can you do anything else?"

"Not yet, this is the only thing I can actually conjure up without exploding into a killing machine." she sighed.

"It's definitely a start though." he said brightly.

"Put it out," she said suddenly moving her hand closer to him.

"What?"

"The flame........put it out," she nodding to her palm.

"I......I don't know how."

"Just try," she said, nodding for him to go for it.

He brought his hands up slowly to her palm and he placed both of them on each side of the small ball of fire that burned freely. He stared at the flames and he wasn't feeling anything different. He moved his hands closer to the fire and his hands started to burn. He winced and then quickly took his hands away.

"Why did you stop?" Ginny asked.

"What do you mean, why? Because it fuckin burns, that's why," he said in frustration.

"Exactly........put it out, make it stop burning you." she stared into his eyes and he nodded.

Draco brought his hands up again to each side of the flame and he let out a shaky breath. He moved his hands closer and again, he started feeling it scalding his hands. He took his hands away again and then closed his eyes to refocus. He opened them again and in a swift motion he put his hands close to the flame and then it started to flicker. He closed in more on the flame with his hands and then he saw the bottom of the fire start to turn to ice and he looked at Ginny with a surprised smile on his face. He moved his hands up the rest of the way until the flames were frozen in place. Ginny took her hand away from under the now icy flames and it just hovered there for a moment before it fell to the floor and broke to pieces.

"You did it," she smiled brightly at him.

"I did it.........I DID IT!" he shouted, grabbing her into a hug. "Let's do it again," he said with excitement.

Ginny laughed at his eagerness."We have to wait to get the all clear to practice from McGonagall, after the attack earlier; she is hoping no use of magic was picked up at the Ministry." Ginny explained.

"Oh......alright then. Now what?"

"DRACO...GINNY! CAN YOU BOTH COME IN HERE PLEASE?" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen.

"Well, that answers that" Ginny laughed, making her way inside followed by Draco.

They both made their way inside and were surprised to see everyone gathered in the kitchen, but also Kingsley was there as well as Neville Longbottom and Dean Thomas.

"Ginny.....Draco you both of course know Neville and Dean from school" McGonagall gestured towards the two boys.

"Oh....of course" Ginny said, giving Neville a quick hug.

"It's nice to see you again Ginny" Dean said, grabbing her into a tight hug.

Draco watched him hug her and how he so freely just put his hand on the small of her back. He wanted nothing more than to punch his face in. Draco took a seat with a sneer on his face and then his attention went to Kingsley when he started to speak.

"As you all know there is a mission coming up I need some of you for. Dean and Neville here are members of the Order as well and I think they will be valuable to this particular mission. I need everyone this time, but just the men; Molly you and the girls are better off here. I myself won't be going as I have to be at the Ministry and Arthur I'll need you with me this time. Bill and Charlie will also be going and I have Bill as the leader on this project. Any questions so far?"

"What exactly will we be doing sir?" Harry asked.

"There are a few higher ranked Death Eater camps about. They have what I believe to be valuable information to where Lucius will be. We have been back to Malfoy Manor numerous times and it remains empty. So the mission is to visit these camps, collect each camp leader's memories so I can go through them. I have about three camps so far I'm sure about and after you have infiltrated those camps you boys can come home. I'm sure there will be others afterwards, but its best to start there. Also Warren has a brother that is one of Lucius' right hand men, his name is Phillip Warren and he is just as dangerous as Lucius. You have been fortunate to not have faced such dark times around these parts yet, but I am positive it will come I'm afraid as the Death Eaters are moving more south it seems." Kingsley finished.

Kingsley noticed Molly getting a bit emotional. "Molly and Arthur......I can only imagine how hard it is to see your family out risking their lives and I am truly sorry that I need to ask for their help." he said grabbing her hand.

She wiped away a tear and patted his arm. "I know Kingsley, we knew what we signed up for and everyone here knows how important the Order is and what it stands for. As hard as it is we know what must be done." she sniffled.

"When are we leaving?" Harry asked.

"A little less than a week from now; that will give you all enough time to prepare and for me to finalize camp locations." Kingsley said.

"Sir?" Ron spoke up. They all turned to him and Ron took Hermione's hand and looked at her. "Hermione and I would like to be married before I leave, if that's alright."

A giant smile stretched across his face, "Well, I guess we have a wedding to plan then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok thoughts please? Hope the the carnival scene didn't come off cheesy. I left all ride names as the real ones in case you wanted to look them up on google images, thoughts on this chapter? Narcissa? Ginny and Draco?  
> Thank you all again for reading and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place a few months after the final battle, the trio returns to Hogwarts to finish school and Lucius is becoming more powerful and with an army of Death Eaters a new threat washes not only over the wizarding world but the Muggle world also. Differences will have to be put aside for any chance of them surviving. I have big plans for this story. Draco/Ginny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Later that day around dinner time Bill and Charlie arrived and the house was filled with conversation. The men were talking about the upcoming mission as the women were discussing Hermione and Ron's wedding day. They knew it wouldn't be anything too big with their limited use of magic and with them being in hiding. The weather was chilly, but mostly sunny and they planned to have the ceremony out near the lake. Molly had immediately started fitting Hermione for her dress and transfiguring clothes and yarn to a lace material that would soon make a beautiful wedding gown. After dinner things had settled down and everyone had spread about the house doing their own thing. Dean and Neville were also staying with them until they left for the mission, which was a bit awkward for Ginny since she had dated Dean back in school. She was sitting on the back porch steps just listening to the sounds of the night and thinking about her situation when she heard the screen door open. She heard someone take a seat beside her and she was surprised to hear it was Dean.

"Hey Ginny, mind if I join you?"

"Oh.....uh sure," she said, looking behind her to see if anyone else was around.

"So how have you been? Kingsley told us a bit about your new found powers...........and Malfoy's" he said the last part with a bit of a snarl.

"Oh, yeah........crazy huh?" she said, looking at a loose thread she was playing with on her sweater.

"I think it's crazier that Malfoy is with the Order honestly and now Narcissa to......kind of a joke don't you think?" he said with amusement.

Ginny turned to him with an angry look on her face. "He saved my life and my Father's" she snapped.

"Oh.......sorry, didn't mean to upset you......its just weird is all."

"It's fine........I know you're still use to the Draco from school, but things are different now; he's proven himself over and over." Ginny said, thinking of the blonde Slytherin and where he was off to right now.

"Draco? So what are you guys friends or something?" he asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

She turned and looked at him. "Excuse me Dean; I'm not really feeling too good. I'll see you in the morning," she gave him a short smile and then got up and headed inside.

_______________________________________________________

Ginny couldn't sleep that night and it was nearing midnight. She was thinking about how Draco would be leaving her in a few days and the very thought just made her want to break down in tears. She got out of bed and walked over to his room and gently opened the door. He was sound asleep and she decided she didn't want to wake him so she turned and left. She went to go make her way downstairs when she saw a dim light coming from McGonagall's room across the way. Ginny let out a long breath and made her way over to her door and gently knocked.

"Come in," McGonagall called softly.

Ginny walked in and saw her sitting in an armchair reading a book beside a fire. McGonagall lowered her book and took off her glasses and looked surprised to see Ginny standing there.

"Miss Weasley? How can I help you at this hour?"

"Evening Professor.....uh...sorry for disturbing you.....I was just wondering........do you know when we might be heading into town again?" she asked hoping to be able to grab a Muggle pregnancy test.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow at the question. "I'm not sure Miss Weasley, after Mr. Malfoy's attack earlier and the release of magic I don't think it's wise to be outside the wards just yet. Can I ask why this question couldn't wait until the morning?" she asked curiously.

"Oh......I guess I........just had such a great time yesterday that I couldn't wait to know when we could go back." she lied.

"I see," McGonagall answered not believing her for a second.

"Uh, Professor? Exactly what types of spells are ok to use inside the wards?" Ginny asked, playing with her hands and looking at the floor.

"Miss Weasley I thought we had been over this already. Basic magic is ok to use within the wards without it showing up at the Ministry."

"And what about like.....personal spells..........you know for like personal use?" she asked feeling her nerves starting to kick in.

"Well, that depends, personal can mean many different things. So Miss Weasley I have to ask what sort of personal magic are you hoping to use." McGonagall asked firmly, watching Ginny fidget with her fingers and the hem of her top.

"Like a...............pregnancy test spell?" Ginny said not looking at her.

"Oh..........um.......I see" McGonagall was caught off guard by what Ginny just told her.

"Professor please don't say anything to anyone yet.......I just need to find out if I am or not and then I'll tell my parents if it's positive." Ginny pleaded with her.

McGonagall just stared at her for a moment. "I......I......" she stuttered for words.

"Please? Is it safe to use it?" Ginny asked.

McGonagall looked at her again and then nodded.

Ginny let out a shaky breath. "Ok"

"Is that why you sat out of practice?" McGonagall asked suddenly.

Ginny nodded and then so did McGonagall to show she understood why.

"I will keep quiet Miss Weasley for now..........but you need to let me know the outcome and if it is so.........then you must tell your parents or I will." she said sternly.

Ginny just nodded and then felt her eyes fill with tears. McGonagall got up and walked over to her and put her hands on her shoulders. "Ginny...........have you talked to Draco about this yet?"

Ginny quickly shook her head no. "No way, there's no way I would even bring it up to him if I wasn't positive." she said wiping away her tears.

McGonagall nodded and then gave Ginny a gentle hug.

_____________________________________________________

Draco ripped the blankets off from over his head and angrily jumped out of bed. Again came the insisting knocking on the door that he so desperately tried ignoring. He even yelled for them to go away, but yet the knocking continued. He ripped open the door to find Neville standing there with that goofy smile on his face.

"Morning Draco"

"Longbottom...........did you not hear me?"

"Oh no, sorry"

"Of course not, not over all that oaf like knocking" he drawled walking back over to his bed and throwing himself back down on it. "What do you want?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"McGonagall wanted me to tell you that practice was cancelled today"

"What? Again? Why?" he said angrily.

"I don't know your gonna have to take it up with her," he said walking away.

Draco got up and showered and dressed and then made his way downstairs. He saw McGonagall standing in the kitchen talking with Charlie when he approached her.

"Professor, may I have a word please?" he asked with annoyance.

"Of course Mr. Malfoy"

"Why are we cancelling practice again? It's bad enough yesterday we didn't practice and now today again? I thought it was crucial to try and understand this?"

"You're absolutely right Mr. Malfoy, but I think Ginny and you could practice some minor things for now like you did yesterday and we will do something more in depth tomorrow." She quickly dismissed him and went back to her conversation with Charlie.

Draco was beyond frustrated at this point and went off in search of Ginny.

______________________________________________________

"I can't believe you're getting married."Ginny said playing around with Hermione's hair to find a good hairstyle for the wedding.

"Gosh, I know........it seems so surreal." Hermione said with a small smile.

"Are you ok?" Ginny asked, watching Hermione's facial expression turn to one that was deep in thought.

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and saw Ginny looking back at her through it. She gave another smile and then it faded again.

"Do you want to get married?" Ginny asked her suddenly.

"Oh yes of course I do, it's not that at all. It's just that...... I would have liked to wait a little longer....... you know because we are still young and now..........I don't know I think I'm just over thinking it." she gave a nervous smile.

"Then why don't you wait?" Ginny asked in a soft voice.

Hermione looked at her again. "Because Ron is leaving and if something happens to him........well I don't want to regret anything. I know why Ron asked me so soon and I want this. I think I'm more stuck on the idea of what the world nowadays forces us to do and how it influences the decisions we make." she had tears in her eyes and then a smile stretched across her face. "I love Ron and I want to be his wife and if he dies out there.........well then I'm glad we were able to at least do this. I have no doubt in my mind that this is what I want, but I haven't even said "I do" yet and I'm thinking that I could end up being a widow." she cried wiping her tears away.

Ginny wrapped her friend into a hug and then sat down beside her.

"The world is so dark these days.......I don't want to give up on having a life because of it though. If we do that then.......what's the point in even living?" Hermione said looking at Ginny.

Ginny looked at her with a sad expression and then took in her words. She thought about how she could potentially be pregnant with Draco's child and the thought of it scared her to death. They were both so young and to have a baby in the middle of all of this madness was even scarier. She didn't even want to think about how Draco would even handle the news of something like this or her parents. She felt herself becoming upset and quickly got up.

"Uh, I'll be back in a bit." she said, leaving the room quickly as Hermione nodded.

She walked from the room on her way to the bathroom. She had to perform the spell to find out; she couldn't keep putting it off. She was so scared of the outcome that she found herself in tears every time she went to perform the spell and then backed out of it. How could she be so stupid? What did she think would happen? Was she even thinking at all at the time? She hated herself for being so irresponsible; for going against everything she was ever brought up to believe in and do to avoid situations like this and yet here she was. She was about to make her way into the bathroom when she heard Dean call out to her. She closed her eyes in frustration and then turned around to look at him.

"Hey Dean, what's up?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute."

She let out a slight sigh. "Sure"

"Well, I know things with you and Harry kind of.......fell through and I was wondering if maybe you were interested in.....I don't know......giving it another go with us.?"

Ginny's eyes went wide, was he really asking her this? She saw Draco walking up the stairs and coming towards them.

"Uh, you know what; can we talk about this later?" she quickly said with a small smile.

"What's wrong, it's not like you're seeing anyone right now so why not? Maybe have a little fun before I leave?" he said playfully with a smirk stepping closer to her.

She quickly brought her hands up and put distance between them and gave him another smile. "You know Dean I really can't talk right now. I'll catch you later, ok" she said, walking away towards Draco before he could catch wind of their conversation.

"Hey, I need to talk to you" Draco said, watching Ginny walk up to him. He saw she had just come from a conversation with Dean. "What was that about?"

"It's nothing. What did you need to talk about?"

"McGonagall cancelled practice again, did you know about this?" he said sounding aggravated.

"Oh....uh no I didn't know, that sucks." Ginny lied; she knew McGonagall cancelled practice for her until she performed the spell.

She wasn't sure if it was safe to produce her powers at such a high level if she was indeed pregnant, but McGonagall assured her that it would be safe to practice minor things like they had on the porch yesterday.

"Yeah, it does, so maybe we should work on something small for now," he said looking at her. She didn't say anything but rather looked as if she was staring off into space. "Ginny?" he called to her.

"Oh, yeah, that sounds good. I'll meet you downstairs on the porch in a few."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just uh........I just have a lot on my mind is all." she gave him a small smile and then walked away into the bathroom.

________________________________________________________

Ginny went into the bathroom and locked the door. She pulled out her wand and got ready to perform the spell when someone knocked on the door.

"Are you serious?" she mumbled to herself. "WHO IS IT?" she shouted.

"It's Hermione; I was just wondering if you were alright, you left quite abruptly before."

"I'm fine," she answered.

She heard Ron walk up to Hermione outside the door. "Is Ginny in there?" he asked, knocking on the door. "GINNY?"

"YES I'M IN HERE WHAT IS IT?!" she yelled angrily.

"Mom wants you."

Ginny let out a frustrated growl and put her wand away, there was no way she could do this right now with everyone up and about. She would just wait until tonight when everyone was asleep and then perform the spell. She ripped the door open and shook her head and stomped her way downstairs. She ignored the fact that her Mom wanted her and met Draco out on the back porch and plopped into the swinging seat where he waited for her. She put her face in her hands and ran her fingers through her hair. He looked at her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah........I just can't seem to use the bathroom without a damn audience waiting outside of it."

He gave a small laugh. "So, since we can only practice something minor what do you suggest we do?"

"Let's head down to the lake" she said, getting up and leading the way.

He followed her and they both took a seat at the edge of the grass where the entrance to the lake was. He was surprised when Ginny moved her hand in one swift motion and conjured a bright flame in her hand. He smirked at her and then she was even more surprised when she saw him lift a finger up to the flames and instantly turn it to ice. She smiled as she held the frozen flames in her hand. She then stared at it for a few moments and it suddenly melted and spilled through her hand onto the grass.

"Let's see how good you really are," he said and then stood up.

He held out his hand and pulled her to her feet and then he walked a bit away from her. She raised an eyebrow to him to see where he was going with this. She then watched as he conjured up a ball of ice.

"I see you've been practicing without me?" Ginny teased.

He smirked at her and then he threw the ball of ice to her. She quickly melted it before it could hit her.

"Nice" Draco said, sounding impressed.

"THINK FAST!" Ginny yelled suddenly and threw a ball of fire at him. He swiftly brought his hands up and put it out as if he was blowing out the flame of a candle.

"You're lucky that didn't hit me. Some warning would have been nice." he stated, sounding surprised by her sudden action.

She laughed at him. "Well, you put it out didn't you?"

"Not the point," he mumbled.

They both looked at each other for a moment and then a smirk came to his face and Ginny had one to match. As if they were reading each other's minds, they both started throwing their powers at each other. Draco threw out icicles and balls of ice at Ginny that she swiftly moved her arms about to melt down. After everyone she melted she threw out flames that Draco also put out with ease. They both moved so fast and just kept throwing blow after blow. They did this for about a good 10 minutes and by soon they were both breathing heavily. Draco was just about to throw another ball of ice her way when he heard her voice ring out.

"DO YOU SEE A FUTURE WITH ME?" she suddenly shouted to him.

He looked at her with confusion on his face and then lowered his hands.

"What?" he asked; gaining control of his breathing again and then walking closer to her.

Ginny wasn't sure why she just asked him that, but she couldn't keep pretending that everything was perfect between them, especially in the situation she was in right now.

"I asked...........if you see a future with me?" she said sounding regretful that she brought it up.

"What.........Why are you asking me that.........and now of all times?" he sounded a bit annoyed but also confused.

"I'm sorry.......I just......I need some answers."

He just stared at her. "Alright, fine like what?" he snapped.

"I don't know.....I mean I love you and you love me, but...... do you love me enough to see some kind of future together?" she asked nervously.

"I honestly haven't thought about stuff like that. I know I love you, but it's kind of hard to think about things down the road when I know death is waiting for me out there."

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Ginny shouted to him with anger in her voice.

"What do you want me to say Ginny?"

"Why are you being like this?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know........so negative and cold towards me?" she said with a hurt expression on her face.

"I'm not....... I'm being realistic and you should be also."

Ginny was livid at this point by the way Draco was acting and she turned on her heel and started walking away. After a few steps she turned back around and looked at him. "Are you doing this because you're leaving in a few days?" He didn't say anything. "You are aren't you?"

He just continued to stare at her and then he looked away with a guilty expression. She closed the distance between them and gave him a hard shove, which made him stumble backwards a few steps.

"IT'S NOT FAIR WHAT YOU DO TO ME!" she yelled with anger in her voice. "EVERYTIME THINGS GET COMPLICATED YOU PUSH ME AWAY AND I'M SICK OF IT. YOU LOVE ME BUT WHAT? YOU'RE GOING TO LIVE EVERYDAY IN FEAR THAT YOU WON'T SEE TOMORROW? THERE'S NOT EVEN A POINT IN LIVING THEN. AM I JUST SUPPOSED TO KEEP PLAYING THIS ON AND OFF GAME WITH YOU? I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF I'M IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE ALL OVER THE PLACE WITH YOUR FEELINGS!" she screamed at him; her fiery eyes burning into his.

"It's not like that, Ginny.......I don't know what you want me to say. I love you though I know I do." he said in a defeated tone.

"I'm sorry Draco, but.......that's just not enough anymore. You can't just say I love you and only want to play the boyfriend part when it's convenient. I want to be with you no matter what we're facing.......I want to do it together, but you........you do the opposite......you totally close off and I get this cold side of you and it hurts. You think you're doing me a favor by shutting me out, but you're not; if anything it makes it worse. I thought we were past all this uncertainty when it came to our feelings, but I guess not." she said sadly and then turned to leave.

"Ginny...I-"

"Just......don't," she cut him off and made her way back up to the house.

____________________________________________________________

It was after dinner that night and Ginny was just finishing helping her Mother with the dishes when she saw Dean walking up to them. Her Mother gave a bright smile to Dean and then looked at Ginny, who had an annoyed look on her face. She wanted to tell Dean she was with Draco, but she knew Draco didn't want it out for everyone to know and especially after their argument earlier she wasn't even sure where they stood. She also didn't want to hurt Dean's feelings because he was a really good guy but she had no interest in him romantically anymore.

"Hey Ginny.....Mrs. Weasley. Uh, Ginny can we talk for a minute?"

"Uh, actually, I was just about to head upstairs to shower so....."

"Ok ,I'll walk with you upstairs." he said with a charming smile.

"Great," she mumbled and rolled her eyes so just her Mom could see which caused Mrs. Weasley to give a small snicker.

They started making their way upstairs and they stopped when they go to the top landing.

"So I was wondering if you gave any more thought to my offer earlier." he looked at her with a playful but seductive look.

She gave a small laugh and then shook her head. "Um......listen Dean, as....flattering....um, as that sounds....I don't think I'm looking for anything like that right now." she said feeling completely awkward that Dean was suggesting they snog or shag for fun.

She felt a lump form in her throat when she saw Draco walking out of his room and was heading downstairs. He stopped before he descended the steps and looked at Dean with that Malfoy sneer.

"Oh hey..... Malfoy" Dean said with hate in his voice.

"Thomas" Draco drawled and then his eyes fell on Ginny and she gave him a pleading look to help her out of this awkward situation.

She felt her heart sink when he kept walking downstairs. She suddenly felt Dean reach up and brush a piece of her hair behind her ear and her whole body tensed up.

"Come on, remember how much fun we use to have." he said with a handsome smile.

Draco came to a stop on the stairs at the comment he overheard and looked back over his shoulder to see Dean trying to take Ginny's hand and touch her hair. His blood was boiling at this point and he turned around and marched back upstairs.

"Really, Dean, thanks for the offer, but I'm-"

She suddenly saw Draco grab Dean by the back of his shirt and drag him away from her throwing him to the floor.

"FUCK OFF THOMAS!" he said with anger in his voice.

"DRACO!" Ginny yelled at him.

Dean quickly got to his feet and gave Draco a hard shove."WHAT THE HELL MATE? WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?" he yelled his fists balled and ready to fly.

The yelling caused everyone to open their bedroom doors and watch the scene before them.

"YOU KEEP YOU'RE DAMN HANDS OFF OF HER!" Draco bellowed at him.

"WHAT BUSINESS IS IT TO YOU?" he yelled back.

Draco grabbed him by the shirt and viciously slammed him into the wall and brought his fist up to punch him when he felt Bill and Charlie grab him off and tried to hold him back. Ginny put her hand over her mouth at how Draco just flipped out on Dean and Harry and Ron walked over to her to make sure she was alright.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS GUYS PROBLEM. I KNEW HE WAS NO GOOD........A JOKE IS WHAT YOU ARE" Dean yelled with malice at him.

Draco swiftly ripped his arm from Bill's grip and swung his fist out at Dean's face, making him drop to the floor holding his jaw that was now bleeding.

"DRACO NO! STOP!" Bill yelled out to him, grabbing his arm again and holding him back.

Arthur jumped in front of Draco and put his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"That's enough, Draco" he said softly, looking into the young blonde's eyes.

Draco was breathing heavy with rage and then he ripped his limbs free of Bill and Charlie's hold and stormed off downstairs.

Ginny quickly ran after him as Arthur and Bill helped Dean up from the floor. Draco stormed out of the house and made his way down to the dock where he usually went to collect his thoughts. He was so angry at just watching someone else's hands touching Ginny; he didn't care how nice of a guy Dean was.

DRACO! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO DEAN?" she yelled, running up behind him.

"A THANK YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE!" he hissed at her.

"A THANK YOU? FOR WHAT? FOR PUNHCING MY FRIEND IN THE FACE?" she screamed in rage.

"TO STOP HIM FROM PUTTING HIS HANDS ALL OVER YOU!" He screamed back at her.

"HE DOESN'T EVEN THINK I'M WITH ANYONE! AND HE WAS JUST PLAYING AROUND HE WOULD NEVER INTENTIONALLY HURT ME IN THAT WAY!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL HIM YOU WERE IN A RELATIONSHIP?"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? MAYBE YOU SHOULD BE CLEARER ON WHAT IT IS YOU WANT. WHY DON'T YOU JUST MAKE A FUCKIN SCHEDULE OF THE DAYS YOU FEEL LIKE BEING A MAN AND THE DAYS YOU FEEL LIKE BEING A COWARD?"

His expression turned from anger to hurt and Ginny immediately regretted the words. He started walking away from her and she quickly walked up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Draco wait, I'm sorry I-"

"DON'T!" he yelled at her ripping his arm away. Her eyes fell on his dangerous ones as he glared at her with what seemed like hatred.

"Draco....." she looked at him with tearful eyes knowing how much those words must have hurt him.

He just lightly shook his head and then turned and walked away.

__________________________________________________

Draco was laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling for what seemed like an hour just lost in his thoughts. Luna knocked on his door to see if he wanted dessert but he refused. He was about to turn his lamp off and turn in for the night when there was a knock at the door. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Who is it?"

"Mr. Malfoy may I have a word with you?" came McGonagall's voice.

He quickly got off the bed and opened the door for the Headmistress.

"Professor.........uh... come in." he said with some surprise in his voice.

She gave him a small smile and entered the room.

"Listen I know what your gonna say and yeah maybe I did overreact a bit and I know we are going to have to learn to work together during the mission but I didn't like the way he was talking or touching Ginny and I thought I should step in." he said quickly to spare himself a lecture.

"Ok Mr. Malfoy I understand." she simply said.

He just looked at her. "Wait.....that's it? You understand? What about the whole speech I should get?"

"As noble as it is for you to admit that you indeed overreacted to the situation that is not the reason I am here."

"Oh......then why?" he looked confused.

"Mr. Malfoy I'm here because I think you could use some advice." she looked at him sternly.

He knew she was talking about him and Ginny, how she knew he didn't even try to figure out. He sat on the bed and let out a defeated sigh. "Yeah, well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to have some."

She gave him a tight smile and then took a seat beside him. "Think about where you were just a few short months ago."

"I rather not," he said sarcastically.

"Well, I want you to. Now you think about how you wished so often for death to take you. Then think of how you went back and forth on wanting to live and wanting to die. If you had the opportunity to decide whether to continue living or die right here, right now, without any pain...... which would you choose?" she said studying his expression.

"Ok.....I'm going to be honest Professor........this is a bit weird," he said, feeling uncomfortable at how much of a sensitive subject she was touching on.

"Just answer it," she said firmly.

"I would want to live of course," he said quickly.

"Exactly Mr. Malfoy.............but if I asked you this same question before you stepped on that train a few months ago would you have given me the same answer?"

Draco stared at the floor and he thought about. How he endured such pain from his Father and thought so little of himself. He thought about how much he wanted death to take him, but he was too much of a coward to take his own life and put an end to his suffering. He turned his gaze back to McGonagall. "I would've picked death." he whispered sounding surprised by the drastic difference in answers.

"Exactly my point Mr. Malfoy...........now why don't I leave you here to think about what could have possibly changed your mind? When you do finally figure it out, if you haven't already, I would hope that you would think it wise to never forget that reasoning." She gave him a friendly smile and then gently patted his hand and left the room.

He knew she was talking about Ginny and he knew she was right. If he never had that detention that night or followed her afterwards to make sure she was alright or even shared that awkward train ride to Hogwarts with the redhead he would never have fallen in love with her. He knew Ginny saved him in more ways than one and why he was still so unsure to jump in with both feet was a mystery to him. He constantly felt like he was in this wonderful dream that he would one day be woken from and she would be gone. When he looked into her eyes, he saw a future, he saw love, and he saw hope, but why couldn't he believe what he was seeing and experiencing. He thought about where he would be right now if he hadn't pursued things with Ginny as far as they have and he knew he would either be dead or sitting in his bathroom with a razor to his wrist.

He didn't even think he would make it this far with Ginny and it made him think about how much further they could get. Ever since he was welcomed into the Weasley's home and by the trio his life had finally made some sense and he would actually have moments of feeling happy. His mind went to the day on the Ferris wheel with Ginny and how much love he had for her in that moment and how much he still does now. The thoughts were beginning to overwhelm him and he turned the light off and lay back in his bed hoping that tomorrow things would be clearer to him.

_________________________________________________

Ginny quietly made her way into the bathroom that night after everyone seemed to be in bed. She was so nervous about performing the spell that she was literally shaking. She was overwhelmed with nausea and she was as pale as ever. She looked at herself in the mirror and let out a shaky breath and then took out her wand. She pointed it to her stomach and muttered the spell and then had to endure the most nerve wracking five minutes of her life. She was hoping to not see a golden glow around her stomach, which would indicate a positive, whereas no change in appearance would be a negative. She kept her eyes closed the entire time as tears freely spilled from her eyes. She just kept thinking how perfect everything had been that day at the fair and how now everything was falling apart. She thought about the awful argument she and Draco had earlier and couldn't even imagine telling him if she was pregnant.

She peeked her eyes open at about two minutes after and saw no change and a spark of hope erupted in her stomach and she closed her eyes again to wait the rest of the time out. "Come on, come on, only three minutes left," she mumbled to herself.

She started thinking about how Draco would be leaving in just a couple of days and how she would handle it. She knew she wanted to make up with him before he left; she could never live with herself knowing something happened to him and they had left off on bad terms. She then thought about how much she missed her lips on his. She last kissed him up on the Ferris wheel where he told her he loved her and she held on to that moment and she smiled to herself.

She then realized it had been another three minutes and she slowly opened her eyes and looked down at her stomach. She covered her mouth with her hand as a shocked gasp escaped her and her legs buckled making her drop to her knees. She looked down again at the golden light that radiated off of her stomach and she completely lost it. She broke down into a hysterical mess and was soon hunched over her knees with her forehead against the cold tile floor.

"No, no, no, no, no...........this can't be happening" she whispered through her sobs.

She hugged her hands around her stomach and another wave of tears just kept spilling from her eyes. She made her way over to the toilet and threw up from how upset she was getting. She managed to pull herself up into a standing position and just stared at herself in the mirror. She looked almost as white as a ghost with wet streaks all down her cheeks and her hair was stuck to her clammy skin. She turned the water on and rinsed out her mouth and then splashed a few handfuls on her face then dabbed it dry with a towel. She soon realized it didn't matter how many times she washed her face off the tears weren't going to stop anytime soon.

She waited for the golden glow around her stomach to fade then walked out of the bathroom and made her way to her bedroom as she tried to stifle her sobs. She stopped in front of Draco's bedroom and for whatever reason that made her do it, she opened his door and slipped inside closing the door as quietly as possible behind her. She saw him stir in his sleep and soon she knew he was aware of her presence.

She walked over to his bed, and as if nothing had happened earlier and like there was never an argument she took his outstretched hand as he helped her climb over him into the bed and slipped under the covers. She buried her face in his chest and just sobbed uncontrollably as he wrapped his arms tightly around her and just held her. She felt him kiss her forehead and her body shook with emotion. She was so scared about what was to come and she had so many concerns about bringing a baby into a world like the one they lived in now and not to mention the fact of how young she was. As much as she was scared and worried; having Draco's embrace around her made her feel safe and that everything was going to be ok and she held onto this feeling as she cried herself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the new developments with Ginny are a bit of a shock and maybe some of you were hoping I didn't go in that direction but please know that it took me a while to decide which way to go with it and I decided to keep writing as I have seen the story played out in my head. It has been working all along and I wanted to keep going in the direction I had planned for the story so I had to go this way.
> 
> I hope you are all enjoying the story and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE I WOULD LOVE SOME REVIEWS! I am grateful for the feedback I've gotten so far! YOUR THOUGHTS?


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place a few months after the final battle, the trio returns to Hogwarts to finish school and Lucius is becoming more powerful and with an army of Death Eaters a new threat washes not only over the wizarding world but the Muggle world also. Differences will have to be put aside for any chance of them surviving. I have big plans for this story. Draco/Ginny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I usually update quicker than this but I wanted this chapter to come out right! There is a lot of emotion in this chapter and I hope it comes through the right way. Enjoy!

Ginny woke up the next morning to the sound of Draco's breathing in her ear; she kept her eyes closed and just enjoyed hearing him sleep next to her. She felt him starting to wake up and gave a small smile when she felt him grab her closer to him. She loved waking up in his arms, not that she had many opportunities to do so, but when she did, she always found herself never wanting to leave them. She soon felt his lips on hers and her smile grew wider against his kisses.

"I guess that really is the only way to wake you up.........well with a smile at least." he laughed.

She finally opened her eyes to see his face over hers. He smiled upon seeing her eyes flutter open and meet his and he took in how beautiful she looked right now. Her long fiery hair was spread all across her pillow and over her shoulders. He leaned down and gave her a long passionate kiss before he got out of the bed.

"You should get up to, we really should practice more today.......I'd like to do something more intense this time and really see what we could do." He said throwing a shirt on.

Ginny suddenly shot up at this comment and she remembered the events of last night. She had hoped it was a dream, but she knew it wasn't and she quickly jumped out his bed. She felt her emotions getting ready to overflow and she started walking towards the door. She felt Draco gently grab her arm and turn her to him.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he said, studying her face.

She looked into his mercury eyes, the ones that she so often got lost in; but this time as she stared at into them she could only think about the child she now carried and she just needed to get away from him right now. She knew she had to tell Draco, but she hadn't even come to terms with the results yet and she knew Draco would completely freak out over it. She made to turn and walk away when he turned her back to him again.

"Ginny? I asked what was wrong?" he looked at her, this time with worry in his eyes.

She mentally cursed at herself when she felt tears swell up in her eyes and she knew Draco would definitely know something was up. She desperately searched her mind for an excuse for her sudden emotions.

"I'm sorry.....it's just that.......today's Fred's birthday," she said with a tear escaping her eye and she felt him ease his grip on her arm and she took that chance to quickly leave the room.

She knew Draco had no clue what was wrong, even last night when she came to him crying she knew he thought it was because of their fight they had. She had to tell him and soon, she just needed to get her mind straight before she did.

_____________________________________________________

After Draco got dressed, he started making his was way down to the kitchen and saw George sitting in the living room working on some new prank it seemed. He walked over to him and watched him for a moment.

"Hey George, Happy Birthday mate," he said happily.

George just looked at him and gave a small laugh. "Ha, what are you up to Draco?" he said, continuing to work on some mechanical device that Draco knew would soon cause mayhem to one of them in the house.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked sounding confused.

George looked at him again. "Well, for one, it's not my birthday"

"What? But Ginny said it was Fred and your birthday today." he said, trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Oh, wonder why she told you that.........unless she's back to her pranking days and she has something up her sleeve. Maybe she planned on having you wish me a happy birthday when it really isn't to throw me off or maybe....."George went on and on as Draco tried to understand why Ginny would tell him it was their birthday when it really wasn't.

He ignored George's ongoing possibilities of what Ginny could be up to and went to go look for her.

______________________________________________________

"Come in"

Ginny opened the door to McGonagall's room and sheepishly stepped inside.

"Morning, Miss Weasley, I was just on my way down. What can I do for you?" she said without looking at her as she bustled about the room.

"Um.............I performed the spell." she said quietly.

McGonagall stopped in her tracks and turned her attention to the youngest Weasley. Her face became a mixture of seriousness and nervousness. "Oh..........and?" she asked in a soft voice.

Ginny looked down at the floor, she felt ashamed that she let this happen. She then gave a small nod.

McGonagall let out a long sigh and then walked over to Ginny and embraced her into a gentle hug. She placed her hands on her shoulders and looked into the young girl's eyes where saw fear and uncertainty.

"It's going to be ok Ginny, but you need to tell Draco and before you tell Draco you need to tell your parents." she said gently.

"Draco is going to hate me, he can't even call me his girlfriend yet and now I'm having his baby." Ginny said more to herself than anything.

"I think we can both agree that Mr. Malfoy's reaction will be.................priceless." she smirked causing Ginny to give a small smile.

"He's waiting for me to practice and he wants to do more. What should I do?"

"Well, I think I can get Mr. Malfoy's mind off of practice for a bit. Kingsley gave the all clear for us to go into town again to get some things for the wedding tomorrow. "McGonagall said.

Ginny let out a relieved sigh. "Thanks."

"But Miss Weasley.........when we get back........you need to talk to your parents or I will. Understand?"

Ginny nodded.

__________________________________________________

They soon arrived to the small familiar town and Mrs. Weasley took Hermione and Luna off to some Accessories and more store and Mr. Weasley and the guys went to a local pub to grab lunch. Ginny was walking with Draco through the little town just window shopping and enjoying the beautiful day.

"Why did you lie to me?" Draco asked suddenly.

Ginny froze, she wasn't sure what he meant, was he referring to her being pregnant? She decided to play dumb. "Lie about what?"

"That it was Fred's birthday? I wished George a happy birthday and he looked at me like I had three heads. Not to mention now he thinks we are planning some kind of prank."

Ginny let out a relieved breath. "Oh, sorry, I think I'm just emotional that you're going to be leaving."

"Then why didn't you just say that this morning?"

"I don't know because we had a huge argument yesterday and I didn't want to start up anything I guess." she lied and he just gave a slight nod. She watched his face become a bit more serious. "You know......you don't have to go." she said softly.

He stopped walking and looked at her in surprise. "What? Of course I do, you know I have to. There's no way I would back out of this, the more we find out about where my Father is the sooner we could work towards a plan to take him down and end this."

She nodded. "What if I asked you to stay?"

He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at her with a bit of confusion. "Ginny, what's going on? As much as I would love to stay you know I can't. We both know how important this is."

"I know, I'm just.........scared that I'll never see you again."

He gently took her hand and rubbed his thumb over it. "Don't worry about me........I'll be fine." he gave her a soft smile.

She just smiled back and started walking again. Ginny had noticed a small shop filled with baby stuff across the street that had cute little outfits in the window with stuffed animals displayed all around. She smiled to herself at how cute the tiny clothes were and absent-mindedly placed a hand on her stomach. She quickly moved it away and then thought about how she was going to break the news to Draco. It took everything in her to not completely break down and cry, her emotions were all over the place to begin with and now being pregnant wasn't helping. McGonagall was right........she needed to tell her parents, she had to tell someone, but she knew she wasn't ready to tell Draco yet. Her facial expression must have turned to one of sadness because Draco stopped walking again and looked at her.

"Are you ok?"

"Uh, I think I want to head home actually, I'm just an emotional mess today I guess..... you know with everything going on." she said not looking at him.

"Ok," he said, putting an arm around her shoulders, then they made their way to meet up with the others.

___________________________________________________

Later that afternoon after they arrived back from town Ginny found herself pacing back and forth in her bedroom. She was becoming flustered at the thought of telling her parents and she thought that if she felt like this with just trying to tell her parents then how would she feel when it came time to tell Draco. She sat on her bed for a moment and ran her fingers through her hair. "Mom......Dad.....I'm pregnant. Hey Mom......Dad, I have some news. Mom....Dad, you guys are going to be grandparents." she rehearsed possible ways to tell them and then threw herself back on her bed in frustration and her mind went to Draco again. Dean and Draco had avoided each other since the fight they had and she thought about how the whole thing could've been avoided if she could just tell Dean she was with Draco. It frustrated her beyond anything that Draco couldn't be open about his relationship with her. She rubbed her eyes and then stood up and headed to her parents' room.

She saw their bedroom door opened and she watched her Mom putting clothes away and her Dad was talking to her about work. Ginny just stood in the doorway watching them for a few moments and soon felt those damn emotions getting the best of her again. She let out a long sigh and then knocked on the open door.

"Oh hey Gin-bug come in." Arthur said turning to her.

That was it, at hearing her Father call her by one of her nicknames made her that much more emotional. She felt so guilty and ashamed that she would be burdening everyone because of her own poor choices. She closed the door behind her and she started crying which made Arthur and Molly stop what they were doing and turn their attention to their daughter.

"Ginny dear, what's the matter, are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley said leading Ginny over to sit on the bed.

"I.....n...need......to tell y.....you guys'.... s...something." she sobbed.

They looked at each other. "What is it Ginny? Are you hurt?" Mrs. Weasley asked with more worry in her voice.

Ginny jumped up from the bed and frantically started pacing their bedroom; shaking her hands violently to stop her nerves from making her tremble so much. "You guys are going to hate me and be so disappointed but I need to tell someone because I don't know how to act or how to think. I'm scared and I don't know what to do; I feel my mind is just going to explode and -"

"Ginny calm down" Arthur said, grabbing her shoulders gently to calm her.

She looked into her Father's eyes and tears spilled down her face. She buried her face into her Father's chest and started sobbing and Molly came running over.

"Ginny what's wrong your scaring us?" she said, looking as if she might cry herself with how distraught her daughter was.

Ginny suddenly muffled out the words. "I'm pregnant."

"WHAT!" they both yelled together.

Arthur pulled Ginny away from his chest to look at her face. He stared at her and she couldn't meet his gaze.

"Please tell me your joking Ginny and that this is some kind of obscene prank." Molly pleaded with her.

Ginny slowly shook her head no.

"Ginny.......are you sure you're pregnant?" Her Father asked her.

She nodded as more tears streamed down her face."I know you guys hate me for being so stupid and I'm so sorry I don't know how I could've been so irresponsible and-"

"Ginny, look at me" her Father said firmly.

She slowly brought her tear filled eyes up to his.

"Your Mother and I could never hate you. Yes, we are shocked and disappointed at this sudden news, but we love you very much and that will never change............ok?"

She nodded through her tears and then threw her arms around her Father and cried. She felt her Mother's hand on her back and she turned to look at her. Molly's expression was a mixture between shock, anger and comfort.

"How long have you known Ginny?" she asked her daughter.

"Just since last night, but I have been suspicious since the night of the fair."

"Who knows?" Her Mom asked.

"Just McGonagall, she didn't tell you's because she wanted to give me the chance to."

"Draco doesn't know yet?" Arthur asked a bit surprised.

Ginny shook her head. "I'm terrified of telling him........what's going to happen to us now? To me? To my life? Have I ruined everything?" she asked them.

"Ginny everything will work itself out, you need to believe that. Your Mother and I will talk to McGonagall about sending over a MediWizard to examine you and we can make sure you and.........the baby are ok." Arthur said the last part looking at his young daughter and had just seemed to take in the news that she was having a baby.

Ginny nodded.

"You need to talk to Draco dear." her Mother said in a soft voice.

They all just suddenly found themselves standing there. Ginny knew that they were unsure of how to react and she understood why, but she was more grateful that they didn't completely blow up at her. Her parents gave her another hug and she left the room and when she was out of sight Molly broke down into tears in her husband's arms.

_________________________________________________________

Later that evening the house was filled with talk about the wedding tomorrow and Mrs. Weasley was finishing some final touches on Hermione's dress. Ginny had spent a good part of the early evening finally helping Hermione decide on a hairstyle. Ginny felt a lot better after talking with her parents and she knew they wanted to talk to her more about it, but it was hard when nobody else knew of her pregnancy. She had planned on telling Draco tonight after dinner and as dinner neared and they all sat down to eat, she felt her nerves starting to kick in. Kingsley had made a surprise visit right after they had sat down for dinner, saying he had some news to share with them.

"Sorry to intrude Molly and Arthur but there have been some developments that I need to address." he said taking a seat at the table.

"Nonsense Kingsley you're always welcomed." Molly said with a bright smile.

"Well, I'm going to come right out with it then.......we think there might be a Death Eater camp set up right outside of town here. Now I was hoping to bring a few volunteers with me tonight to take it down before they have a chance to scout the area or cause any harm to the Muggle people." he said looking around the table. "I was hoping we could do this as soon as possible, I don't think it's any of the higher ranking Death Eaters so it should be a breeze I'm hoping."

Ginny's heart sank, she knew Draco would offer to go and help. The thought of him going out there and risking his life without him knowing she was pregnant was eating away at her and she suddenly felt panicked. She couldn't keep putting it off and she just had to tell him already.

"So Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Harry and Draco, you guys good to go on this?" Kingsley asked standing up.

"Yeah of course" Harry said also getting up.

"Ok, I'll meet you all outside in five minutes." Kingsley said.

"NO!" Ginny shouted suddenly standing up. She turned to Draco and looked at him. "I need to talk to you."

Molly and Arthur exchanged a look and McGonagall looked over to them.

Draco looked at her like she was crazy. "Ok, we can talk when I get back.....calm down." he smirked at her making his way over to Kingsley.

Ginny felt her heart racing and she wasn't sure why, but she felt she needed to tell him before he left. She was surprised by her own actions when she grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"No, please I need to talk to you now." she pleaded with him.

He looked taken aback by how she was acting. "Ginny it needs to wait this is more important right now." he said, pulling his arm from her grip and continued walking.

"Miss Weasley, if everything goes well we shouldn't be gone too long." Kingsley said reassuringly.

She turned her gaze to her parents and Molly gave her a small smile. She looked over to McGonagall, who had a sad look on her face and then she looked at Draco. She watched as they all gathered to get ready to head out and her heart was pounding and her emotions became to surface. She felt herself turning hot and she knew her powers were starting to take over. The chitter chatter around her made her head feel like it would explode at any moment and before Draco could reach the door to leave she released the words that she had been dreading to tell him.

"DRACO I'M PREGNANT!" she yelled out to him.

Silence filled the room and everyone's eyes were on her and then on Draco. There were a few gasps and looks of shock on everyone's face. Mrs. Weasley had her hand up over her mouth in worry of how Draco would respond. Draco turned around to face her and noticed by the tears running down her face that she wasn't kidding.

"What?" he whispered, walking closer to her.

She was trembling from head to toe as he looked down into her eyes. She could see the instant fear and emotion on his face. "I.....I'm pregnant."

He opened and closed his mouth a few times to try and speak and then quickly exited the room. As he walked away, Ginny let out a huge breath she had been holding in and fell into a fit of sobs. She felt her Mother put her arms around her and then she saw the mixture of emotions on all of her brothers faces. She felt nausea hitting her and she quickly ran to the bathroom; Mrs. Weasley followed her to make sure she was alright. The room remained quiet and then McGonagall stood up and spoke.

"Mr. Thomas I would like you to please take Mr. Malfoy's place and accompany Kingsley tonight."

Dean nodded and then got up and joined the group by the door. Kingsley nodded and then led the group outside. McGonagall couldn't help the smirk that came to her face as Harry, Bill and Charlie left the house with their mouths still opened in shock. McGonagall turned her gaze to Narcissa, who was also wearing a shocked expression on her face.

"Looks like you're going to be a grandma."

Narcissa looked at her suddenly with a tearful smile and then turned to look out the window where she saw Draco sitting down by the lake. "Looks like it." she whispered.

__________________________________________________________

Draco threw himself to the ground near the lake and ran his hand and through his hair. He was breathing heavy and his heart was racing as he took in the news Ginny shared with him. A baby? He thought to himself. He was not father material........there's just no way.....he wasn't ready for this. He wasn't sure how to react or what to do now. He was so scared about losing Ginny this entire time and still was so uncertain about their relationship and now he was going to be a father. He desperately pushed back the tears that stung his eyes. He got up and walked over to the nearby dock and looked at the moon laying on the still water. He grabbed the railing of the dock tightly in frustration.

"Draco?"

He turned to see his Mother standing there; she had her own tears that threatened to fall. She walked over to him and stopped until she was only about a foot from him. He looked at her and his jaw trembled from the overwhelming emotion that filling him and then he felt the hot tears spill over and down his face. He couldn't look at her like this; he must look like a fool he thought.

"What do I do Mother?" he sobbed.

She reached out and grabbed him into tight hug; resting his head on her chest. "It's ok Draco, everything is going to be ok." she whispered to him through her own tears as she stroked his hair.

"I messed up so much already.......and now........this.......I'm a failure in every way.....how can I even hope to be a good father." he cried in his Mother's arms.

Narcissa turned his face to hers. "You're not failure Draco.......you never were......you were just..... lost. You are exactly where you need to be right now......here with Ginny and the Order..... and you will be fine. I know you will because you love her and you would do anything to protect her." she said softly wiping his tears away. "I'm sorry Draco.....I'm sorry that I was never there for you.......I love you.......my son." she said pulling him tighter into another hug.

__________________________________________________________

After Ginny broke the news to everyone downstairs, she stayed up in her room the rest of the evening. She wasn't sure of how everyone's reactions would be and she didn't feel like facing them all tonight. She wanted to see how the mission went tonight to make sure everyone was safe, so she had just sat at the top of the steps and listened. Kingsley and the others had made it back safely and took care of the small group of Death Eaters outside of town. Kingsley said they shouldn't be worried about future camps anytime soon nearby and that it was just a passing group rather than a permanent setup camp. They were lower ranking Death Eaters just like Kingsley thought they would be and didn't put up much of a fight.

Ginny changed into her pajamas and then sat on her bed and started brushing her hair. Draco still hadn't come to talk to her and she wasn't going to approach him yet again about the news. She knew he needed time to process things and that he didn't like showing his emotions so she figured it best to let him deal with the news in his own way. She was relieved that the news was out about her pregnancy and now that it was she was just now realizing that she was going to be a mother. She was anxious about seeing the MediWizard and finding out if everything was ok with her and the baby. She was also waiting to hear back from McGonagall about whether or not using her powers was harmful to the baby. She was snapped from her thoughts when she heard a light knock on the door.

"Come in," she said in a sad tone.

She jumped up out of bed in surprise when she saw it was Draco and that nervous feeling she thought she had finally gotten rid of was back. Her stomach twisted into a knot as she watched him walk into the room and close the door. He didn't say anything, he just had his head down and he looked a wreck. He lifted his eyes to hers and she saw his eyes were red and she knew he must have been crying, which made her want to just grab him and hold him.

She watched as he slowly walked over to her until they were only inches apart; she could feel his breath gently hit her face and she was sure he could hear how fast and loud her heart was beating. She felt herself immobilized by her nerves and her entire body tensed up when he cupped her face. Before she knew it, he had his lips against hers and her body melted in his arms it seemed. She grabbed his face and kissed him back and it felt so nice to feel his touch right now and have his lips on hers.

Draco dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his forehead on her stomach and hugged her to him. She felt his body start to shake with emotion and she knew he was soon in tears again. She slid down onto her knees to meet his face and grabbed him to her.

"Ginny...........I'm scared.......I'm really fuckin scared.......I don't know what to do or how to be what you're expecting." he cried not looking at her.

She lifted his face to look at hers. "Draco I'm scared to........but what scares me even more...... is having to do this without you. I don't know what I'm doing either, but I need you more than ever right now. Please don't fall apart of me." she was crying now to at this point.

"I don't think I can be a good Father." he said shaking his head.

Ginny brushed his hair back out of his face. "You can and you will be Draco........I know it and as far as what I'm expecting from you........I'm only expecting you to give me 100 percent of you. I need all of you right now and we have to work as a team; no more back and forth and pushing me away.......please?"

He nodded and then she kissed him again and they held each other for a while, letting the rest of their emotions out. Ginny could only think about how right it felt to be in Draco's arms right now and to have his support. She knew it was going to be a rough road ahead and that Draco would still question how to act. Despite that though, she knew he would be there when she needed him because he was always right there whenever she was in any kind of trouble.

____________________________________________________________

The next morning Mrs. Weasley woke them all up bright and early because there was much to do today. She had gone to wake Ginny up when she saw Draco and her asleep together in bed. She smiled to herself when she saw them cuddled so closely together fast asleep. She cleared her throat to try and wake them and they didn't move. She walked over to the side of the bed and put a simple spell on the alarm clock which made it ring out. Both of their eyes snapped open and they sat up seeing Mrs. Weasley with an amused smirk on her face. Draco tried to turn off the alarm, but it wouldn't stop ringing and Ginny let out a frustrated growl and covered her head with a pillow. "UGH SHUT THAT THING OFF!"

"I'm trying" Draco mumbled and Molly was standing in the doorway laughing at them.

Draco finally grabbed the alarm clock and threw it against the wall, making it break into a bunch of pieces.

"Hey.......my clock" Ginny said, popping her head up from under the pillow.

"Well, you wanted me to shut it off." Draco said falling back onto his pillow.

"You two need to get up." Molly said suddenly.

"Really Mom? It's so early and I barely got any sleep." Ginny groaned.

"Yes, really........and you both better get used to it now since you'll be doing it in nine months anyway.......and go make sure Ron and Hermione are up also" she said walking away from the room.

"MORE OF A REASON FOR US TO GET AS MUCH REST AS WE CAN NOW!" Ginny shouted after her.

Draco turned to look at her and he gave her a small smile. He wasn't sure why, but he felt somewhat at peace in this moment.......he felt different. The love he had for the woman beside him and the child she carried seemed to have grown even more. He was still so scared about being completely responsible for someone else's life........but somehow every time he looked at Ginny.......it gave him hope that everything would be ok. She smiled back at him and then hopped out of the bed.

"I guess I'll go wake the bride to be......why don't you go wake your new best buds up" she teased him walking out of the bedroom.

Ginny made her way to Hermione's room where Luna was also staying and quietly walked inside. She saw her form lying under the covers fast asleep and she did a light running jump onto the bed and began to shake her awake.

"TIME TO GET UP HERMIONE, IT'S SOMEONE'S WEDDING DAY!" she shouted and then gave a small laugh.

"Are pregnant women suppose to be jumping on beds like that." came a muffled voice from under the blankets that Ginny knew didn't belong to Hermione.

She pulled the blankets back and looked surprised when she saw Harry's head pop out.

"Harry? What are you doing in Hermione's bed?" Ginny asked and then her eyes grew wide when she realized somebody else was lying next to him in the bed. "Oh my god Harry, please tell me that's not Hermione under there." Ginny said with shock in her voice.

"WHAT? NO!" he said, turning the blankets down to show Luna's face.

"Hey Ginny" she said with a giggle.

Ginny let out a relieved sigh and then looked at the both of them. "Where's Hermione?"

"Well, if I'm in here then......" Harry said letting Ginny figure the rest out.

A giant smirk spread across her face suddenly and she started to laugh.

"What?" Harry asked, smiling also.

"I just sent Draco to go wake you and Ron up." she laughed followed by Harry and Luna. "Well Mom wants you both up and please wait for me to leave as I'm sure you're both naked under these blankets." she teased and then quickly left the room.

___________________________________________________________

"Weasley......Potter.......you guys need to get up." Draco said opening the bedroom door after nobody responded to his knocking.

They still didn't answer and he walked over to the bed and kicked it lightly. "HEY WAKE UP!" he said a bit louder this time.

Ron popped his head up from under the blankets and looked at Draco. "What the hell do you want?"

"Your Mother wants you-" He stopped mid sentence when he realized the other bed was empty and there was clearly another person lying next to Ron under the covers. "Ok, please tell me Potter isn't under those covers with you?"

"SCREW YOU MALFOY!" Ron said, throwing a pillow at him.

He heard Hermione's laugh under the blankets at the thought of Harry and Ron in bed together.

"Oh.....so Granger is under there?" he teased, and then dramatically breathed out a sigh of relief.

"SOD OFF MALFOY!" Ron yelled, throwing another pillow at him.

Hermione giggled again and then popped her head out from under the covers when Ginny appeared in the doorway. She was laughing when she saw Draco's discovery and told them how she thought Harry and Hermione were in bed together. They laughed at the thought, but laughed even harder when Draco told them how he thought Harry and Ron were getting it on.

__________________________________________________

The rest of the day seemed to have gone by in a blur with how much there was to do before the ceremony started. Hagrid, Fleur, Seamus Finnigan, Kingsley and a few other people Ginny didn't really know that well were coming to the wedding. The house was filled with everyone running around doing last minute things. Nobody spoke about Ginny's pregnancy the whole day, mostly because there was just so much going on that there was no time to stop and talk. Every time Mrs. Weasley found someone taking a break she would lecture them about the many things left to be done and then point them to where they were needed next.

The weather turned out to be beautiful and was probably one of the warmest days they have had all winter. The setup of the ceremony turned out to look a lot better than any of them thought it would. There were chairs lines up on both sides of the aisle and a large tent with a few tables set up inside. It reminded Ginny a lot of Bill and Fleur's wedding just not as big and minus a lot of the bells and whistles.

It was only a few minutes before the ceremony would begin and Draco was making his way to Hermione's room to let her know. He softly knocked and heard a faint "Come in" from her.

"Hey Mrs. Weasley said ten minutes before-" he stopped and saw her looking at herself in the mirror. "Wow," he said, taking in her dress and how different she looked.

"That bad, huh?" she gave a sad smile.

"You look...........beautiful Hermione." he said walking over to her.

"Thanks," she blushed. "You don't look so bad yourself." she said, gesturing to his suit Ginny helped him transfigure out of a bathrobe and some sheets.

"Ha, I always look good in any suit.......ask Ginny, she'll tell you." he smirked, thinking back to Ginny and his visit to the suit shop not too long ago.

Hermione gave a small laugh and a defeated nod to show she agreed and then she looked down and her smile faded.

"Draco?" she said, fighting back tears.

"Yeah," he said, noticing the change of tone in her voice.

She looked up at him. "Promise you'll bring him back to me." she cried out, letting the tears slide down her face.

Draco smiled at her and then he grabbed a tissue off of her dresser and gently wiped her face of the tears. "I promise." he said softly.

Hermione gave him a small smile and then took the tissue from Draco and quickly patted her face dry and made sure she didn't make any of her makeup run. Draco grabbed her bouquet off of the chair in her room and handed it to her.

"Ready?" he said, holding out his arm for her.

She let out a nervous breath and nodded, then took his arm.

_____________________________________________________

Draco was just staring at her and watched as her flaming hair gently blew every so often as a gentle breeze came through. Her hair was pulled back into an elegant loose bun that made a bunch of strands fall all around her face. Ginny was standing beside Hermione, holding her bouquet as her and Ron said their "I do's". Everyone cheered for the now married couple and there were plenty of tears all around, Draco even noticed his Mother get a bit teary eyed and she slapped him on the arm when he teased her.

After the ceremony the sun began to set and the after party was in full swing and it wasn't long before the Firewhisky was consumed and started claiming its victims. It seemed the only sober ones left were of course Ginny, then McGonagall, Narcissa and Molly. It was well into the night and the party was still going strong, even though almost all of the guests had left. McGonagall and Mr. Weasley were able to get some Muggle music to play and Ginny watched her brother dance with his new wife. She was so happy for the both of them but her heart was filled with sadness at the thought of Ron having to leave her in just another day and soon she thought about how Draco would be leaving her too. She decided to push all thoughts of that aside for the rest of the night and just have a good time.

"Hey, come dance with me." she said, getting up and grabbing Draco's hand.

"Me?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes, you," she laughed.

"Eh, I don't know"

"Come on.....please" she begged him and batted her eyelashes at him.

He smirked and then reached over to his glass of Firewhisky. "I'm gonna need this then." he said, throwing the drink back.

Ginny pulled his arm again and led him to the dance floor where she found Luna pulling Harry in every direction.

"Alright, here we are let's see what you got." Ginny laughed at him.

Draco swayed for a moment and then laughed at her and he grabbed her hand and started spinning her. After about the fourth spin, she stopped him. "Are you just going to spin me the whole time?" she giggled.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Draco!" she whined.

"Ok, ok, observe" he slurred his words a bit and then wiggled his body from left to right and then soon bopped his head from side to side which didn't go along with the beat of the song at all in any way.

Ginny burst out laughing and so did Molly and Narcissa and soon Draco started cracking up also. Dean came staggering over and threw his arm over Draco's shoulders and gave Ginny this huge smile.

"Hey Draco come on we're gonna go swimming." he said dragging him along.

"Oh sweet," he said abandoning Ginny and following them all down to the lake.

"NO YOUR NOT BOYS! THAT WATER IS ICE COLD! YOU'LL GET HYPOTHERMIA!" Mrs. Weasley yelled after them.

"I say let them learn the hard way." Narcissa smirked.

Molly looked at her. "The hell with it, they wanna drink and act stupid then let them go crazy." she said, sitting back in her chair and watching them all line up at the edge of the lake.

Ginny shook her head and watched as Draco pushed Dean in and he screamed like a girl. She was laughing hysterically at this and then after Ron and Harry also attempted to go in they all soon backed out.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE LETS TAKE THIS PARTY INSIDE ITS FREEZING AND ITS GETTING LATE!" Molly yelled to them. They all raced each other to the back porch to see who could make it back inside first. "Fricken kids, it's literally like running after a flock of children........grown adults they are and yet......" Molly trailed off walking after them into the house.

"I think they'll be paying for it in the morning." McGonagall smirked.

They all laughed.

After another hour or so of Hermione racing everyone up and down the stairs, of Luna playing a fake piano in mid air and of George and Bill trying to look for George's missing ear, Molly had sent them all to their rooms saying that enough was enough. Ginny had helped Draco to his room and she had to practically throw him onto his bed with how much dead weight he was leaning on her. She tried to help him change, but he kept thinking she was initiating a shag session.

"You are totally wasted." she laughed at him.

"Shush Gincy" he slurred and tapped her nose with his pointer finger.

"And for the millionth time it's Ginny, not Gincy" she giggled.

She suddenly felt his lips on hers and she kissed him back and then pulled away. "You reek of alcohol." she said, trying to push him back.

"NO! You do.......you and that stuff....the thing you do.......you know the rock outside...." he trailed off and started laughing.

Ginny was dying from laughter. "Oh really, is that so?"

She sat on the bed next him and then before she knew it, he was on top of her and kissing her all over. Ginny thought about pushing him off again, but she figured if she couldn't join in on the drinking tonight she might as well get something out of it. Soon they were both naked and tangled together; Draco's intense kisses were driving Ginny insane, making her want him more and more every time his lips met her bare skin. He suddenly lost his balance and fell off of her and onto the hard floor and once again Ginny found herself laughing so hard that she was almost in tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so there it is...thoughts on how things are proceeding? PLEASE REVIEW AND SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS! Your wonderful feedback fuels me to keep writing and get the chapters out as fast as I can.  
> PS: Any thoughts on boy/girl names? Undecided on which way I'll go with this. Thanks guys, will update asap.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place a few months after the final battle, the trio returns to Hogwarts to finish school and Lucius is becoming more powerful and with an army of Death Eaters a new threat washes not only over the wizarding world but the Muggle world also. Differences will have to be put aside for any chance of them surviving. I have big plans for this story. Draco/Ginny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More on their powers this chapter! Enjoy! REVIEW!!!

Ginny woke up the next morning with a giant smile on her face as she thought about last night's events and laughed to herself. She looked over and saw Draco wasn't in bed and then looked over onto the floor to see if he had fallen off the bed again. She furrowed her eyebrows when she saw he wasn't there either and then got out of bed and walked out of the bedroom. The sound of someone throwing up rang out from the bathroom across the way and she walked over to the door and gave a knock.

"Draco?"

"DOWNSTAIRS!" Ron yelled out before another round of vomit spilled into the toilet.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh at her poor brother's condition and then made her way downstairs. She looked around for Draco and didn't see him, but instead heard another round of hurling coming from the downstairs bathroom. She knocked on the door. "Draco?"

"Come in," he gasped out.

She opened the door and found him slumped over the toilet bowl spitting the rest of the remnants of bile from his mouth.

"I have to say......its rather nice waking up to someone else vomiting for a change." she smirked at him.

"Yeah, I bet.......and you're enjoying every minute of this aren't you?" he said as another round of vomit came up.

She laughed at him, "I'll leave you to it then." she teased and closed the door.

She made her way to the kitchen to find her Mother making breakfast and she had a frustrated look on her face. Mrs. Weasley was slamming things and mumbling things under her breath as she bustled about the kitchen. Ginny leaned over to McGonagall, who was sitting across from her and whispered. "What's wrong with Mom?"

McGonagall tried to hide the smile that came to her face and shook her head to show that she wasn't about to bring the subject up right now.

"Oh......that bad, huh?" Ginny smirked. "Hey Mom, what's wrong?" she said, ignoring the protesting looks her Professor was giving her.

"WHAT'S WRONG? I'LL TELL YOU!" she yelled suddenly making Ginny wish she had listened to the Headmistress and kept quiet. "I WOKE UP TO A COMPLETE AND UTTER PUKE FEST THIS MORNING AND NOT TO MENTION I CAME DOWN TO THE KITCHEN TORN APART. APPARENTLY THERE WAS A SECOND PARTY AFTER I WENT TO SLEEP LAST NIGHT!" she screamed the last part up towards the ceiling which Ginny knew it was towards the group of people that were all passed out upstairs and who were barfing their brains out.

"I FOUND NEVILLE ASLEEP ON THE TABLE THIS MORNING AND BILL AT THE TOP LANDING OF THE STAIRS. I WENT TO USE THE BATHROOM AND HERMIONE WAS FOR SOME REASON OR ANOTHER IN THE DAMN BATHTUB ASLEEP AND FULLY DRESSED, AND AS FOR LUNA AND HARRY...........I CAN'T EVEN TALK ABOUT THE SCENE I WALKED IN ON." she continued to go off on a rant and soon she went back to mumbling to herself and her occasional slamming of things.

Ginny turned back to McGonagall and snickered.

_____________________________________________

Ginny made her way out to the back porch later that afternoon and saw Draco asleep in the chair swing that they so often sat on together. She giggled at the horrible sunglasses he must have tried to transfigure out of a comb and some other material Ginny couldn't make out.

"Stop laughing so loudly" he groaned lifting his head to look at her.

"Why are you wearing those, the sun isn't even on your face?"

"No.....but looking out at it is making me want to hurl." he said laying his head back again onto the chair.

"Here, let me fix them to actually look somewhat like sunglasses." she laughed, taking them off of his face and performing a simple charm to make them take the shape of sunglasses. She handed them back to him.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"Well, guess what?" she said happily.

"No, just tell me." he groaned again.

"McGonagall said I could practice my powers and do a lot more. She said it's not going to harm the baby because, well...........they are a part of me, I guess you could say a natural ability or some stuff like that. She said I could release as much as I want and both me and the baby will be fine so.......we should practice before you have to leave in the morning." she said happily.

He lifted his head to look at her and she smiled at him when she saw how funny the sunglasses looked on him. He laid his head back again and he sighed.

"You don't want to practice do you?" she asked with a smirk.

"Please remind me to never drink again." he let out another groan of discomfort.

"Well, at least your happy drunk, by the way where is that rock you were talking about?" she teased him pretending to look around for it.

"Rock? What rock?" he asked, confused.

"Never mind," she giggled.

She continued to laugh at him and then McGonagall came walking out and went over to the middle of the field. She took out her wand and preformed the same ward like dome that Draco and Ginny had practiced in the first time.

"Mr. Malfoy you need to pull yourself together.......it's time for practice. You're going to be leaving on a long mission in the morning and it would be nice if you were a little more prepared. That goes for all of you lot too." She indicated to the rest of them piling out of the house that she forced to come watch.

Draco sighed and then pulled himself up off the swinging chair, he was so sluggish and just a complete mess. Everyone else was feeling the same way as they all took a seat on the steps or in some chairs scattered about rather than standing. Draco pulled off the glasses his mind had thanked him for wearing and threw them aside, instantly regretting the removal of them. He gave a long yawn and slowly made his way to the middle of the dome that McGonagall created and pulled out his wand. McGonagall just shook her head at all of them and then joined the rest of them near the porch.

"Mr. Malfoy.....Miss Weasley I trust I don't have to mention the fact that you both can't be as.......physically intense as some of your past practices since circumstances are much different now." She said meaning Ginny's pregnancy.

Ginny nodded and Draco gave another yawn and lazily nodded as well. McGonagall looked at Draco for a moment and was a bit annoyed at how he wasn't taking practice more seriously and then she pulled out her wand. "Mr. Malfoy one of the things I think you both will notice is how your powers seem to surface when you feel a sense to protect the other which I find quite interesting. Don't you think?"

"Yep" he said, swaying back and forth, as if he was bored.

"AFFLIGO!" McGonagall yelled out sending a blasting spell right at Ginny.

The spell didn't even make it to Ginny as it was frozen in mid air and it hovered in front of her for a moment before it fell to the ground. Her eyes went wide and she looked first at Draco, who had stopped it and then at McGonagall in surprise.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT PROFESSOR?" Draco yelled sounding furious.

Everyone on the porch seemed to forget about their throbbing headaches and nausea at the sudden gesture McGonagall had just done.

"That Mr. Malfoy is exactly my point. Now that I have all of your attention, let's begin." she said ignoring Draco's glaring. "You see, your powers work on instinct, especially when it comes to protecting the other BUT what we need to work on is control. You're both able to conjure your powers up it seems but you need to learn to build off of it. The tricky part about that........is trying to keep your mind in the here and now. The first sign that you're about to lose control is the change in the appearance of your eyes.......if they turn over .......well let's just say it can and more often than not will turn deadly. This is what you both need to avoid and that is why we need to practice........understand?" She said with such a serious tone that all eyes were glued to her.

"WHAT IF THAT SPELL HIT HER?" Draco yelled.

"It wouldn't have......Miss Weasley would've stopped it." She said, nodding towards Ginny, who was holding a ball of fire in her hand.

She didn't even realize she had conjured up her powers in defense of the spell. She was taking in McGonagall's words and was finally making sense of the point she was trying to make. She quickly distinguished the flame by closing her hand and then looked at McGonagall again.

"Professor how do we use our powers without harming our friends and family? I think that's one of the things I'm most scared of." Ginny asked looking at the ground.

"Well, Miss Weasley that's why we are going to work on control. My biggest worry is if and when your mind turns to that destructive mode..........how to bring you back. It just so happened to be that you both tend to bring the other back to reality, but if you're not around......then what? So we have a lot to work on so let's start."

Ginny nodded and Draco looked at her, he studied her for a moment to make sure she was alright and then nodded also.

"Great.......Mr. Thomas...... please join Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy inside the ward." she said not looking away from Draco and Ginny the whole time.

"What? Are you sure?" he said, sounding nervous.

She finally turned to look at him. "Mr. Thomas did I stutter?" she said firmly.

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and then gave Ron a punch in the arm from the snickers he and Harry were giving him. He reluctantly entered the ward and took out his wand.

"A bit tense Thomas?" Draco smirked.

"I'm not going to even say anything insulting in fear of my life." he said with a nervous laugh.

Everyone on the porch was desperately trying to hold in their laughter at the look on Dean's face.

"Minerva, are you using that poor boy as bait?" Molly called walking out of the house with Arthur and Narcissa to watch them practice.

"BAIT!" Dean yelled, making a run to leave the dome and then collided into the tingling wall of it. "HEY!"

"Oh, I forgot to mention Mr. Thomas......once you enter this type of ward you can't get out until I take it down." McGonagall said with a bit of amusement.

Laughter erupted all around at the facial expression that stretched across his face.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY! WHAT IF THEY KILL ME?"

"Calm down Mr. Thomas, I just want you to demonstrate a few examples. And they won't kill you..............I hope." she mumbled the last part of that and then took a few steps back.

"WAIT WHAT WAS THAT? PROFESSOR COME BACK!" he yelled, banging on the ward wall.

"Mr. Thomas stop panicking nothing has even happened yet; get a grip." McGonagall stated.

Dean let out a nervous sigh and then turned around and faced Draco and Ginny. "Fine, but I won't hesitate to defend myself." he said pulling out his wand.

"Not much of a defense" Ron mumbled to Harry and they both laughed.

Draco and Ginny were just staring at Dean with a huge smile on both of their faces.

"Geez Dean, your making us out to be some kind of monstrous demons." Ginny giggled.

"Oh, Mr. Thomas" McGonagall called to him waving her hand for him to meet her by the wall of the ward. He approached her and she whispered something to him. He looked at her with uncertainty and nodded, then walked back over to the center.

Draco and Ginny exchanged a curious look and the three of them stood there silently for a few moments. Ginny was just about to speak when Dean yelled a quick spell at Draco. The spell seemed to have completely melted before it could reach him as Ginny instinctively sent out a clear wall of heat in front of Draco to protect him.

Dean couldn't help the smirk that came to his face at the use of magic before his eyes. McGonagall looked pleased at how the two were so protective over the other and thought it was time to get a bit more intense.

"Mr. Thomas..........don't hold back this time...........go a bit harder.....they can handle it."

"Yeah, it's how they handle it that's concerning." he mumbled under his breath.

He lifted his wand again and threw out two quick curses at the blonde which Draco quickly froze and made them explode into tiny bits of ice.

"Ok, let's step things up a bit here" McGonagall said, gesturing for Harry, Ron, Charlie and Bill to enter the ward.

They all entered it and then McGonagall gave a look to Narcissa and then nodded to go ahead with something. Narcissa walked over to the edge of the ward and took out her wand, which she had earned back the day she performed the Hauriendum spell on Draco.

"Before today's practice Arthur, Molly, Narcissa and I have discussed a different way to go about things. Harry, Ron, Dean, Bill and Charlie I want you all to try and attack Ginny...........at the same time." McGonagall said ignoring the disapproving looks on their faces and then continued. "And Mr. Malfoy as for you." she stopped and then gestured for Narcissa to perform a spell they must have previously discussed. "The force field you find yourself in is going to be........let's just say a bit tough to get out of. You won't be able to use any spells through it even with using your powers it will be tough to get out of but I am confident that eventually you will break free of it. Narcissa is performing the spell as she is rather gifted when it comes to these sorts of Charms."

Draco watched as a clear purplish light came from his Mother's wand and formed a circle around him. He attempted to touch it, but it burned his hand and he quickly pulled it back.

"How will I be able to get to Ginny then if she needs help?" He asked sounding worried.

"You won't be able to..........we need to see how you both can handle yourselves."

"No, let me out of here," he said, sounding annoyed and disapproving of putting Ginny in danger like that.

Ginny had a nervous look on her face and she was a bit concerned if she would be able to defend herself against them all. Arthur and Molly walked over to McGonagall and whispered to her. "Minerva, are you sure this is safe for Ginny and the baby? What if she gets hurt?" Arthur asked.

She looked at the both of them; she could see the worry and fear clear in their eyes. She gave a small smirk.

"Have you have ever seen a mother lioness protect their young? I'm confident that Ginny will tap into that motherly instinct and when she does.......it will be the others needing protection." she said, turning her attention back to the center of the field where Harry, Ron, Dean, Bill and Charlie were surrounding Ginny but still kept a fair amount of distance between them and her.

They all lifted their wands up and pointed them at Ginny.

"On three....1.........2..........3!" McGonagall called out.

All five of them shot a spell out at the same time directly at Ginny and Draco watched helplessly from afar as he saw the spells fly right at her. There was a bright light as they all hit a barrier that formed around Ginny. She had her hands out that were clearly emitting flames from them and forming the heated fortress that protected her. Draco gave a relieved breath when he saw she had defended herself.

"Do it again while her shield is up, take it down; I don't want any of you to hold back. She needs to learn how to tap deeper without losing control." McGonagall stated firmly.

They all raised their wands again and threw a bunch more curses her way. They all collided with the shield surrounding her and then Harry threw a watering charm at her that seemed to simply turn to steam as it collided with the barrier. Ginny started feeling herself turn over, but she wasn't entirely sure why; all she knew was she was being attacked and she was stuck in this fiery dome without a way past the attacks and she was starting to panic. She suddenly pushed out her hands, sending the heated barrier blasting out towards them knocking them all to the ground. She was on her knees now and breathing heavy, but still had a slight smile on her face from how impressed she was with what she could do. She locked eyes with Draco across the way who seemed to have a similar look on his face making her smile a little bigger.

Dean quickly got to his feet and threw a binding charm at her and she felt it hit her and her body was suddenly held tightly together by a translucent rope. He then proceeded to throw another curse at her while she was bound and it suddenly slowed down right before it hit her. She slowly lifted her head and looked past the curse hovering in front of her face right at Dean. He felt a lump form in his throat as her eyes turned to that eerie black. He watched as the translucent rope around her burned away slowly around her like a fiery snake until it reached the ground. She stood up without looking away from him the entire time and then those fiery flames erupted from her body covering her entire body in fire. Her hair whipped around like dancing flames and she took a quick step forward sending a trail of fire all the way to where Dean was.

"She lost control" McGonagall muttered to herself.

"WHAT DO WE DO?" Molly yelled to her.

"Just wait, if we shut it down every time she loses control, then neither of them will ever learn to control it." she stated.

Draco was desperately trying everything he could to free himself of the charm his Mother put over him. He threw whatever powers he could muster up and even switched to his wand and still nothing was taking it down. "LET ME OUT......NOW!" he yelled to them as he watched Ginny turn over to that destructive side.

Dean was running as fast as he could from the trail of flames heading his way. Bill, Charlie, Harry and Ron backed away from her a bit as her powers came full swing and Harry tried to send another binding charm her way. The flame finally caught up with Dean and wrapped around him making him fall to the ground with a hard thud. As Harry cast his spell Ginny sent out another trail of flames to each of them wrapping them all in a fiery bind. Ron yelled out for her to stop, but she didn't, she just let the binds on them grow tighter and tighter.

Draco watched in horror as they all were mere moments away from Ginny killing them and his mind raced for some other way to get out of here. He took a few deep breaths and then without thinking he placed his hands on the burning walls of the ward that scalded him earlier. He let out a painful scream as he felt his skin burning and then he felt a cooling sensation and watched as the burning finally stopped and the charmed ward was completely frozen. He took his hands away and blew a hole in the side of it with his wand and climbed out from it and ran as fast as he could towards Ginny.

"MINERVA THIS HAS TO STOP......NOW!" Molly screamed in fear.

"NO....NOT YET!" she yelled back receiving an angry look from Molly.

"G.....GINNY.......ST.....STOP IT!" Bill choked out through the fiery bind wrapped around his neck.

Draco threw out an icy wave that cut through the flaming binds holding them all and they all were released and fell to the floor. Some of them gasped for air and Charlie had fallen unconscious. Ginny turned her attention to Draco, who ran over to her and he locked eyes with her.

"GINNY! DON'T DO THIS, ITS OK YOUR SAFE NOW!" he yelled to her.

She lifted her hand to throw a ball of fire his way when he suddenly brought his hands up causing a huge wave of ice to plunge up from the ground behind her. Then the wave dipped down and split into two thinner trails latching onto her wrists and hands so that she couldn't move. Another piece of ice gently wrapped around her legs and held her there firmly in place. Draco could tell she was going to melt them all at any moment and he took his chance to get closer to her. He grabbed her face in his hands and looked at her.

"Ginny.......it's me........it's ok.....come back to me.......please." he softly pleaded with her.

She stared at him for what seemed like forever and she started looking around her. She saw her brother unconscious on the floor and the rest of her friends on the ground in pain and then like a blown out match the flames diminished into her and she looked into Draco's eyes again. He released her from the binds as her eyes took their normal form and he gently grabbed her shoulders and looked at her. She looked scared and panicked at the thought of almost killing her friends and family and then she suddenly felt wetness on her face. She reached her hand up to find her nose bleeding and then a wave of dizziness hit her and the last thing she remembered was the sound of Draco's voice calling out her name as she collapsed into his arms.

_______________________________________________

"MOLLY, I ASSURE YOU SHE IS FINE, I KNOW YOUR WORRIED BUT IT'S JUST A SIDE EFFECT OF HER POWERS. THIS IS EXACTLY WHY SHE NEEDS TO LEARN CONTROL."

"I DON'T WANT HER PRACTICING ANYMORE TO THAT INTENSITY, AT LEAST NOT UNTIL THE BABY IS BORN. IT'S JUST TOO DANGEROUS!"

"YOUR WRONG MOLLY, WHAT IF SHE LOSES CONTROL AGAIN? IF SHE EVER TAPPED INTO THAT POWER DURING THE WRONG MOMENT THE CONSEQUENCES COULD BE NOT ONLY DEADLY BUT LIFE CHANGING, SHE NEEDS TO LEARN NOW!"

Ginny opened her eyes and was met by a blurry room; all she could see in the distance was a crowd of people standing around. She heard people yelling and she tried to blink to get a better look when the form of her Mother and McGonagall came into view.

"Mom?" she croaked out.

"GINNY! Are you alright sweetheart?" she asked, running to her daughter's side in the living room.

"I'm fine.......Is Charlie-"

"Charlie is fine dear as is everyone else."

"My powers........I lost control.......I'm sorry." she whispered.

McGonagall came walking over to her and gave a small smile. "That's ok Ginny, we will try again some other time."

"NO!" Molly yelled with anger.

"Mom, stop, it's ok, I'm fine, really." Ginny said.

"No Ginny, it's too dangerous." Molly said almost in tears. She knew Ginny needed to practice but she was so concerned about the well-being of not just her daughter but now her grandchild.

"Molly, why don't we discuss this further a bit later?" McGonagall said softly gently patting Molly's hand.

Molly gave a small nod. "Dinner is just about ready dear, are you ok to go wash up before we eat?"

Ginny nodded and then slid off the couch and slowly made her way upstairs. She was on her way to the bathroom when she saw Draco's bedroom door open and saw him going through his drawers. She walked over and Draco caught a glimpse of her fiery hair in the corner of his eye and turned to look at her.

"Hey, your up." he smiled, walking over to her. "Are you ok?" he asked, brushing her hair behind her ear and studying her face.

"Yes.....are you?"

"Of course," he said then placed a light kiss on her lips. "I was just gathering some last minute things for tomorrow." he sighed and then sat down on the bed.

Ginny joined him and took in all the supplies and clothes he had laid out to take with him. She frowned at seeing how much there was which reminded her of how long he would be gone. "What if I lose control again with my powers and you're not here to snap me out of it?" she asked suddenly, as if it was a stray thought that accidentally escaped.

He looked at her for a moment, he wasn't really sure what to say; he didn't want to lie and say everything would be fine because he honestly wasn't sure what to make of it. He knew how close she came to killing the others, but he didn't want to scare her with his concerns, although he knew she was well aware of it.

"I think......that you need to keep working with McGonagall. I think you'll learn to control it, I know you will." he smiled at her.

"DINNER!" came Mrs. Weasley's voice from downstairs.

Draco got up and held his hand out for her. She was thinking about what he said and then she smiled and took his hand as they made their way downstairs.

____________________________________________________

That night Ginny was getting ready to make her usual visit into Draco's room when she heard her door open. She was surprised to see it was Draco and she scooted over for him to climb into bed with her.

"I thought I'd come to you this time." he whispered to her.

"Good, now I don't have to leave the warmth of my bed." she softly giggled.

"Yeah, but I had to, now you gotta warm me up." he teased snaking his arms around her and nuzzling into the crook of her neck making her laugh out loud.

"Stop it, you're going to make me wake everyone up." she laughed.

He nuzzled her neck again and she started to laugh and he quickly quieted her giggles with his lips. Soon his lips trailed down the side of her face and then to her neck. That ticklish feeling she felt was turning to a tingling sensation and she felt her body cover in goose bumps, it was a feeling she had come to love. He went to slip her top off and she was helping him and he started laughing at her midway through.

"What's so funny?" she whispered.

"Your nose........you look like a pig." he laughed as her shirt was halfway up her face pushing her nose upwards.

She started laughing with him and then finally pulled it off the rest of the way.

"There.....much better." he said, giving her a small kiss on the nose.

She smiled at him and then grabbed his face and pulled his lips to hers. She felt his hands tracing her body and she felt his kisses start to intensify as he worked his way back down her neck and to the top of her breast. She let out a soft moan as he did this and felt his hand slid lower to her thigh. Every time he pressed his lips to her skin it was like it sent off tiny shockwaves of pleasure. His kisses soon reached between her breasts and then down to her stomach where she felt him suddenly stop and instead lay his head on it.

"Are you ok?" she asked, softly lifting her head to look at him.

He kept his forehead on her stomach for a few more moments before he gently slid one of his hands over it and looked a bit surprised. "Yeah, I just.... can't believe......

"I know," she said gently rubbing his back. She knew Draco was still absorbing the news about her being pregnant.......they both were.

He looked at her and then back to her stomach. He leaned down and gently placed a kiss right beside her belly button. Ginny soon felt him getting back to his trail of kisses and it wasn't long before they were entwined in each other's arms making love.

____________________________________________

The next morning was when Kingsley showed up to collect the guys for the mission they were headed out on. There were a lot of emotions flowing about and everyone was kind of quiet not wanting to state the obvious that the guys would be gone for such a long time.

"I wish you were going to be here for when the MediWizard shows up later." Ginny said, walking with Draco downstairs to meet Kingsley and the others in the backyard.

"Yeah, me too." Draco said, giving her a half smile.

They reached the back porch and met the others in the field. Mrs. Weasley was already in tears as she hugged all her sons' goodbye and wished them luck. Luna gave Harry a slew of goodbye kisses and a bone crunching hug wiping away a loose tear of her own. Fleur and Bill had a full make out session as their way of saying goodbye which made Ginny giggle. Hermione was a complete wreck at having to say goodbye to her new husband and she was finding it hard to let go of him.

"I'm gonna be fine, Hermione......I promise." Ron whispered to her.

She nodded and then wrapped him up in another hug, letting her tears stream down her face.

Everyone was exchanging goodbyes and Ginny made her way over to Harry with a smile on her face.

"Hey Harry........be careful ok?" she said giving him a hug.

"I will be." he said.

She went to walk away when she turned back suddenly. "Harry, can you-"

"Of course.......not that he'll need it," he joked knowing she was asking him to watch out for Draco.

She gave him a tearful smile and then he wrapped her into another hug.

A few people down Draco approached Hermione. "You know every time we seem to talk lately your crying." he teased handing her a hanky.

She gave a small laugh.

"Well, listen Grang-uh, I mean Weasley"

"Or Hermione?" she said, wiping her tears with the hanky he handed her.

"Fine.....listen... Hermione, I think it's fair since you asked me to watch out for Rhonda that I can ask you to keep Ginny safe." he said more serious than Hermione thought he would sound.

She smiled brightly at him. "Of course Draco."

He nodded and then he threw one arm around her shoulders wrapping her up into a hug.

"Well, I guess it's just me and you who get to say goodbye to now." Ginny said walking over to him.

"Yeah, it would seem so." he said, looking at her. The morning sun beaming off her hair was driving him nuts and he mentally took a picture of how beautiful she looked at this moment and then.......he thought about how much he would miss her.

They stood there for a few moments just looking at each other and then he grabbed her into a tight hug. He felt her body shake with sobs and how her hands seemed to have clung to him for dear life not wanting him to leave her.

"I don't know if I can handle this without you." she sobbed into his chest.

"Hey.......hey look at me." he said, lifting her tear stained face to his. "You're going to be fine and so am I. You believe that, right?"

She nodded.

"Good, I love you.......and I'll see you soon ok?" he said kissing her.

She nodded through her tears and then she felt the warmth of his body leave hers as he joined the rest of them. They watched them all walk away and soon past the wards until they were out of sight not knowing when they would see them again.

_________________________________________

"Come in," Ginny mumbled against her pillow.

Hermione walked in to see her friend's eyes still puffy from the guys' departure this morning. She walked over and took a seat beside her.

"Hey the MediWizard is going to be here any minute and your Mom wants you downstairs." she said softly.

She nodded and then sat up and gave a sigh. "He's only been gone a few hours and I can't stand it, and to know he'll be gone for a couple of months? I wish I didn't have to go through this whole thing without him." she said in a sad voice.

"I'm sorry Ginny. You know, maybe you just have to change your way of thinking; maybe instead of thinking how long he'll be gone just think about the day he comes back?"

Ginny just looked at her.

"I know, it's easier said than done. Maybe I should take my own advice before giving it to you?" Hermione laughed.

Ginny gave a small smile and then her and Hermione made their way downstairs.

"Oh Ginny dear....great just in time. The MediWizard has just arrived; she's in the living room waiting for you. "Mrs. Weasley said with a smile.

Ginny was nervous about meeting the MediWizard; she didn't know what to expect and to have a stranger touching her like that was something she was quite uncomfortable with. She walked into the living room and a bright smile came to her face when she saw it was Madame Pomfrey.

"Miss Weasley....so good to see you." she said in a cheerful voice.

Ginny was so relieved to have her of all people here to examine her that she wrapped the lady in a hug.

"I'm guessing you're glad to see me?" she laughed and Ginny nodded with a smile. "Minerva asked me to come since Hogwarts is closed and I'm not much use over there right now. She said this was more of a delicate situation and when she said your name I knew you'd appreciate it." Madame Pomfrey explained.

"Thank you so much and thank you Professor......I was so nervous." she said taking a seat on the couch.

McGonagall gave her a bright smile. "Your welcome Miss Weasley"

"Alright, so let's get to it. I'll save all the not so comfortable stuff for the bedroom, but let's take a listen to that baby." she said brightly taking out her wand. "I'm going to do a simple spell that will project the baby's heartbeat and give me a general idea of how far along you are. So shirt up, let's see that tummy."

Ginny lifted her shirt to reveal her stomach and she just looked at everyone standing around her watching. Arthur held Molly in his hands as she watched Ginny being examined, she knew her Mom and Dad had accepted the news of her being pregnant by now and were more than pleased to be grandparents. She just kept thinking how she wished Draco was here to experience this with her. Madame Pomfrey said a few words under her breath and then a golden stream emerged from her wand and wrapped around Ginny's stomach. It wasn't long before the light around her turned into a crystallized form of a picture of what was in her stomach........and then she heard it.

"Ah, there it is." said Madame Pomfrey as the sound of a heartbeat started filling the room.

"Whoa" was all Ginny could say as she watched the crystallized picture of what was her baby. She brought her hand up to the picture and gently touched it with her hand, letting her fingers glide through it and then watched as the crystals formed back together.

"That's amazing." Hermione said in awe, her eyes turning watery at the sound filling the room.

"They sound nice and strong.....very healthy." Madame Pomfrey said.

Ginny smiled, she was so happy to hear that her baby was healthy after everything.

"Wait, they?" Hermione asked looking at Ginny, who just noticed the word choice Pomfrey used.

"Yes......triplets." she said with a smile.

"WHAT!" they all yelled at the same time.

"I'm joking......relax." Madame Pomfrey laughed.

"Ha, not funny. I don't even know how I'll handle one baby never mind three." Ginny said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh..... there is a "they", I was just joking about triplets you really are having twins." she said with a smile.

"Ok, let's not scare the poor girl; we had a good laugh, seriously now." McGonagall said a bit more sternly.

"Minerva, I'm not joking........listen." she said more seriously.

Ginny listened closer and sure enough, there was a second heartbeat and it was almost exactly in rhythm with the other. Her eyes grew wide and she looked at Madame Pomfrey. "Please tell me you made a mistake." she pleaded with the woman.

Madame Pomfrey gave her a small smile. "I'm afraid not, dear."

Ginny tried to take in and register what she was hearing, but for some reason her mind refused to let her feel anything at this time and she just had a blank look on her face. Ginny looked at her parents and saw her Mom had tears in her eyes and she walked over to sit with her.

"It will be ok sweetheart, you have plenty of help and support around you." her Mother said reassuringly.

She just nodded to her, she just felt so numb at the moment. All she knew was that Draco was missing out on everything and boy would he sure get a surprising bit of news when he returned. The thought of telling him gave her a headache and she pushed the thoughts aside for now until the end of the examination.

"Alright, it looks like you're about five or six weeks along so probably conceived around Thanksgiving time I'd say." Madame Pomfrey said.

Ginny looked at her parents who had a confused look on their face. Mrs. Weasley obviously didn't know about Ginny losing her virginity at Hogwarts that night in Draco's room. Just her luck that she would get pregnant the first time she had sex, she mentally cursed herself.

"I've been pregnant that long and didn't know?"Ginny asked surprised.

"It's pretty normal actually, especially with all the stresses you lot have gone through. I would say a due date around mid August." she said brightly.

Ginny just nodded, she just wanted to get the rest of the visit over so she could take a minute and process things. Madame Pomfrey was ready to do the physical part of the examination and they made their way up to Ginny's bedroom. It was quite awkward having Madame Pomfrey examining her, but she assumed it was better than having a stranger down there. Madame Pomfrey made small talk with her the entire time, so it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be which she was quite thankful for. Afterwards, they made their way back downstairs to rejoin the others.

"Everything looks fine and she and the babies are very healthy. I know it's a bit of a shocker to you, dear, but the less stress you put on yourself the better it will be for you and the babies." she smiled. "I'll be back in about a month or so to check up on you."

Ginny nodded and then they all said their goodbyes.

"I need some time alone right now." Ginny quickly said, before anyone could comment or say anything about the new developments.

She turned on her heel and ran up the stairs and crawled into her bed just thinking of how different her life would be now. Having two babies made her want to just break down into tears at the thought but they never came. She wished she was happy at the thought of being a Mother and maybe under different circumstances or at a different point in her life she would be. She had to stop thinking right now because she wasn't sure how to feel right now. Her mind went to the blonde Slytherin that she wished could be here to hold her right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its a bit of a shocker there in the end BUT I promised myself I wouldn't change how I had the story already played out in my head. This story was already set in motion for me mentally so I plan to stay true to how I originally want the story to go. I hope you will all continue reading xxx
> 
> Also, there will be a bit of a time pick up in the next chapter and possibly a bit darker moments.
> 
> PLEASE REVIEW! WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? WHAT ABOUT THE NEW DEVELOPMENTS WITH GINNY? OR YOUR THOUGHTS ON ANY BABY NAMES? WOULD LOVE THE FEEDBACK!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place a few months after the final battle, the trio returns to Hogwarts to finish school and Lucius is becoming more powerful and with an army of Death Eaters a new threat washes not only over the wizarding world but the Muggle world also. Differences will have to be put aside for any chance of them surviving. I have big plans for this story. Draco/Ginny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a darker chapter. Also there is some going back and forth between the guys and the girls!

"It's fucking freezing out here." Ron mumbled, pulling his coat tighter around him.

"I think my nuts are literally ice cubes" George joked through chattering teeth.

"It's almost March and it's still snowing! How far north are we?" Ron asked Bill.

Bill picked up the map lying in front of him and studied it for a moment. "Let's just say more north than the Burrow was." he said throwing the map aside.

"Shit, how much longer do we need to watch them?" Ron asked, taking a look down on the Death Eater camp they had been watching for the past few days.

"Not sure........I've counted about 20 of them since we first started watching.......you Ron?" Bill said.

"I got 20 also......Fred?"

"Yep the same."

"Alright, let's head back to camp and then plan the next move." Bill said as they packed their stakeout gear and headed back to camp.

___________________________________________

"How long was I out for?"

"Just the rest of the night and this morning." Harry said, handing him a container of water.

Draco sat up and rubbed his head; it was still pounding from his Father's attack that came on last night. This was the third one he had since they had left home and Bill, Charlie and George already used the Hauriendum spell on him.

"We're running out of people to use." Draco joked suddenly.

"Ha, yeah.......we are."

"Shit its fucking snowing again?" he asked, getting up from the cot he had been passed out in.

"Yeah, they went to go take another look at the camp." Harry said peeking out of the tent. "Here they are now."

"Hey .....Oh good Draco, your up, you good?" Bill asked and Draco nodded. "Good, let's get the others up and I think tonight we will make a move. Our counts have been consistent so I think we could get a game plan going."

They all nodded.

"I'm gonna take a quick walk" Draco said to Harry and then left the tent.

He was immediately met with a freezing breeze against his face blowing his hair about. He walked for a few minutes before sitting down on a big boulder nearby. It had been almost two months since they had left home and he was missing Ginny more than he ever imagined he would. He closed his eyes and would remember that mental picture he took of her the day they left and how beautiful she had looked. He remembered the morning sun illuminating her fiery hair that gently blew over her face and her honey brown eyes that he missed staring into.

They had successfully infiltrated three other camps and this was their fourth one now. They had been watching it for about three days to see the activity going on so they could plan how to enter. The other three camps weren't too bad this one was the biggest one they had run into. The last camp they attacked, Ron had ended up breaking his wrist and Neville was unconscious for almost three days. He was so thankful that they all had managed to stay alive this long. Kingsley made it clear that they couldn't apparate or use a Port Key near the Death Eater camps so a lot of time was spent traveling. The weather was awful this far north and a fresh blanket of snow was covering the ground. Draco smirked to himself, knowing that the girls probably had green grass already growing around the house.

He let out a long sigh, thinking about when they would finally make it back home. Every time they thought they were about to head home Kingsley would give them another location to scout. They hadn't had any contact from them, just that they were ok from Kingsley and he got news that Ginny's first visit with the MediWizard went well and they were both healthy. Then of course Kingsley updated Arthur at the Ministry that the boys were ok. Some days he felt himself falling into a depressed state with how much he missed Ginny and he sometimes found it unbearable to deal with. He thought how Ginny was about three months pregnant now and the thought of missing out on so much was killing him inside.

His mind went to his powers and how he hadn't used them in a while. He had used them lightly in battle a few weeks ago, but since then he just hasn't felt them come about. He found himself having to focus harder each time he tried to conjure something up and the thought of losing his powers scared him a bit. His mind just kept going back to Ginny and the baby and if they were ok right now.

___________________________________________________

Night time came and they made their way to the advantage point they had been watching the camp from. The camp was made up of about six tents, but they had an expansion charm on them and Bill knew there was one main tent in the center where the camp leader was. He was a bit unsure of an escape plan in case they got into trouble since the camp was set up on the edge of a flat mountain side. He knew they couldn't go forward to get out as there was nothing but a sheer drop on the other side so he knew they had to take them all down in order to get out the way they came in. He turned and went over the plan of action with them all.

"Alright, Harry, Draco and Dean I want you guys to go in from the left and Charlie, Ron and I will go in from the right. Neville and George I need your eyes up here and I need you to take out as many as you can from this advantage point without breaking our cover. We are only getting out of there the same way we came in. You put an end to everyone except Flixsly, once I get his memories I'll take care of him......got it?"

They all nodded.

They slowly made their way down to the campsite with their wands drawn. Draco grabbed the back of Dean's shirt quickly and pulled him back as a Death Eater walked passed them. He nodded a quick thanks and then Harry hit the man with a killing curse and they proceeded. They saw Charlie, Ron and Bill enter the tent across the way and made their way into another one nearby. There were two Death Eaters asleep that they quickly took care of and then made their way into the tent next to it. They heard spells flying across the way which they figured was Bill, Charlie and Ron running into some trouble and then soon ran into trouble themselves.

"IT'S POTTER!" A Death Eater yelled suddenly seeing them enter the tent.

Spells flew all over the place as Draco quickly took in a count of four men in the tent. He felt a hard kick to his stomach and he was hunched over suddenly as the wind was knocked out of him. He quickly got to his feet and saw a fist coming at him, which he blocked with his arms and then felt the man pushing him backwards until they both fell into the tent wall. The whole thing started to collapse on top of them all and Harry quickly ran to Draco's side and helped him up. They emerged from the mass pile of canvas and then Dean threw a curse at the other Death Eater emerging from the clothed mess. They ran towards the far end of the camp to take cover behind one of the other tents.

"Did Bill make it to the center tent?" Dean asked through his rapid breathing.

"Yeah, they just got in." Harry said, peeking out from behind the tent.

There were three more Death Eaters making their way towards them and then two of them were suddenly taken down and then Draco quickly shot the third one with a spell sending him to the ground. He turned a quick glance up to where he knew George and Neville had cast the spells from and then quickly made a run with the others to the center tent. Before they could make it to the tent there was a huge blast that hit right in front of them sending them all flying backwards. Draco felt the ground suddenly crumbling from underneath him and he scrambled to get to a stable surface. He turned to his side and saw Dean was in the same situation running along side of him to get to steady ground.

"DRACO! DEAN!" Harry screamed, running towards them.

All he could see was the edge of the mountainside collapsing behind them.

Draco ran as fast as he could, hearing Harry scream out to them and he felt the ground drop from under him and he took his chances and jumped forward grabbing onto whatever was left of the side of the mountain. He saw Dean had done the same and then they both started slipping and they climbed to try and get a hold of anything sturdy to pull themselves up.

Harry quickly got to them and leaned over the side and grabbed Dean's arm to try and pull him up, but he saw Draco was losing his grip also and suddenly reached out and grabbed him with his other hand.

"SHIT!" he yelled as he felt his body sliding forward and soon he felt Ron grab the back of his foot to try and pull him up.

Ron wasn't much use with his broken wrist, but he tightly held Harry down so he wouldn't be pulled off the side of the of the mountain. Harry couldn't hold them both, he felt them slipping quickly and he stared past them down at the jagged bed of rocks that laid hundreds of feet below.

Draco tried using his feet to get some kind of leverage, but every time he did, he slipped further and further from Harry's grip. Harry felt the muscles in his arms and shoulders burning as he so desperately tried holding them both, but there was no way he could pull them both up.

"PULL ME UP HARRY! DON'T LET GO! PULL ME UP NOW!" Dean screamed frantically as he firmly held Harry's hand.

Harry felt Draco slipping and his mind raced, there was no way he could pull them both up with one hand; he had to let someone go. Tears instantly came to his eyes out of anger and frustration of the predicament he was in.

"HARRY I CAN'T HOLD YOU MUCH LONGER!" Ron screamed as he was pulled from Harry slipping more forward.

Draco took in the situation and he knew this was it. All he could see was that flaming red hair dancing around Ginny's face. He could hear her giggling and suddenly remembered the taste of her lips on his. He looked up at Harry, who was desperately trying to come up with another way, but Draco knew he had a better grip on Dean than on him. He suddenly saw Harry turn to Dean with tears and anger on his face. Harry could only think of the words Ginny asked of him the day they left and he just kept thinking of how Draco would never meet his child and he had to make a decision.

"I'M SORRY DEAN.......I'M SO SORRY!"

"HARRY NO! WAIT, PLEASE NO!" Dean screamed out.

Harry suddenly let go of him and quickly grabbed Draco with his other hand. They both couldn't bear to watch him fall to his death as his screams pierced through them. Harry quickly pulled Draco up and over the side and he just screamed out in anger over what just happened. Ron just looked shocked and so did Draco as it should have been him. Harry suddenly became sick and threw up; his body shaking from the horrific scene that had just taken place.

Bill and Charlie soon made their way over with the vile of memories and Charlie has a bad gash on the side of his leg and was limping.

"You guys ok? Where's Dean?" Bill said, looking around.

Draco just shook his head and looked over to the side of the mountain. Bill dropped to his knees and ran his hands through his hair and they all just sat there taking in the death of their friend.

_____________________________________________________

She wiped the foggy mirror off and saw her reflection and gave a long sigh. She just stared for a while at her body and her eyes went to her stomach and took in the small mound that was forming. Her eyes seemed to be permanently puffy and have dark circles formed under them. She tried so hard to cope without Draco, but she just felt herself falling into this black hole that she couldn't seem to get out of. She threw her wet hair up in a towel and started drying herself off. She knew she had to try and snap out of it so decided to take a shower to hopefully make her feel a bit better. Her Mother tried every day to get her to join her and Hermione on the back porch for some tea or to just do any kind of activity together. Fleur had gone home to her family for a couple of weeks since Bill had been gone and McGonagall had to return to Hogwarts to address other matters.

She finished getting dressed and emerged from the bathroom and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. As much as she didn't feel like eating anything, which was surprising given her condition, she ate anyway; knowing her and the babies must stay healthy. She felt so guilty about feeling this way and wanted nothing more than to be a happy pregnant Mommy, but she just couldn't get past these feelings. It also wasn't helping that almost every night she had nightmares that Kingsley arrived with news of Draco's death.

"Here you are dear." her Mother said, handing her a plate of food.

Ginny took a few bites and then her Mom spoke again.

"We are going into town today and I want you to come this time. No more staying in your room all day, you need to get out of the house and get some fresh air."

They had been to town a few more times since the guys left and Ginny had only gone once or twice with them, she just wanted to be left alone.

"Mom, no, I'm not feeling good I rather just stay here." she said in an annoyed tone.

"Tough, your coming and that's final, so finish up and grab a jacket." she said in a stern tone leaving the kitchen.

She let out a frustrated sigh and then threw the last few pieces of food in her mouth and reluctantly headed upstairs to grab a jacket.

___________________________________________

They soon arrived to town and Hermione wanted to make her usual visit to the bookstore and Luna went with her. Molly turned to Ginny with a bright smile.

"I'm going to head to the craft store, why don't you come with me?"

"No thanks.....I'm just going to enjoy the weather here." she said taking a seat on a nearby bench.

Mrs. Weasley just sighed and gave a small nod; she didn't want to push Ginny and was just happy she was able to get her out of the house for the day. She gave a small smile to Narcissa and then headed to the craft shop. Narcissa took a seat next to Ginny and just watched the young girl getting lost in her own thoughts.

"I miss him too." she said softly.

Ginny just turned to look at her, she felt so selfish thinking she was the only one dealing with the boys being gone.

"I wish I would have tried patching things up with my son long ago........now that things seem to be going in the right direction between us......he's out there risking his life." she continued giving Ginny a small smirk.

Ginny just gave her a half smile, she and Narcissa never spoke and when they did it was always one word sentences and usually around others. They sat there in silence for a while longer and Ginny couldn't help but feel a bit awkward. She was thankful when Narcissa suddenly spoke again.

"Come on, I want to take you somewhere." she said in a friendly voice holding out her hand.

Ginny was taken aback by the gesture and just stared at her for a moment. She looked at her outstretched hand, noticing her perfectly manicured nails and she slowly took it and Narcissa pulled her up from the bench.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"You'll see." Narcissa simply said not letting go of Ginny's hand the entire time.

They walked down the rest of the block and then turned a corner and walked a bit more. Ginny was about to ask again where they were headed to when she felt Narcissa let go of her hand and come to a stop.

"Here we are." she said with a small smile gesturing across the street to a small shop.

Ginny felt a lump form in her throat as she stared at the same little baby shop across the street that she and Draco had passed last time they were in town together. She saw a new display of baby clothes in the window with stuffed animals to accompany them. She looked at Narcissa with a bit of uncertainty; she hadn't bought anything for the babies yet. She knew her Mother was working on baby blankets, but other than that she could never bring herself to even think of buying anything for the babies without Draco around.

"I......I don't know if I can go in there."

"You can........come on....you need to." she said, taking Ginny's hand again and dragging her across the street to the shop.

They opened to door to the shop and Ginny stepped inside and felt her emotions getting the best of her. Just seeing the displays of cribs and other baby furniture about, made her wish Draco was with her even more. She tried so hard to keep it together, but was surprised when she saw Narcissa wiping a stray tear of her own away. She felt so horrible, she forgot about the daughter Narcissa almost had and she knew how hard it must have been for her to gather up enough strength to bring her here.

"What would you have named her?" Ginny asked suddenly.

Narcissa quickly looked at her with a bit of a shocked expression.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I don't know why I asked that-

"It's ok Ginny." she said with a smile and wiped away another tear.

They walked around the small shop for a few moments and Ginny stopped in front of a rack filled with baby clothes. She picked up a tiny pink dress that had a little lace flowers around the hem and then quickly placed it back in the rack when the store clerk came walking over.

"Afternoon ladies, what can I help you find today?" she said in a kind voice.

"Uh, nothing we were just leav-"

"Yes, we would love some help." Narcissa cut Ginny off.

The store clerk looked at Ginny curiously and then gave them both a bright smile. "What can I help you find today?"

Ginny didn't say anything so Narcissa spoke instead. "This young lady here is expecting twins and we would love to see what you have."

"Oh, how wonderful are they your first?"

"Uh.....yes." Ginny said nervously with a small smile.

"How lovely, looks like you're starting off with a bang, then." she gave a small laugh.

"Yes, definitely didn't expect the extra surprise." Narcissa giggled giving Ginny a nudge to follow the store clerk.

She led Ginny and Narcissa over to a newborn rack and pulled out a few clothing ideas that they might like.

"Thank you so much, I think we have it from here." Narcissa said.

"Of course, just holler if you need me." she said, walking back behind the counter.

Ginny absent-mindedly went through the rack and she stopped when a tiny little outfit caught her eye. She pulled it out and there was a picture of a cartoony snake wrapped around the words "I Love Daddy's Kissssssses". Ginny had a smile spread across her face and small giggle escaped her mouth.

"You should get it." Narcissa said, seeing the effect the small outfit had on Ginny.

"I don't even know what I'm having yet though."

"So what, it's still cute, and the wonderful thing about magic is you can alter it if anything." she smiled at her.

"Oh......I don't....I don't know....plus I don't have any money." she said putting it back on the rack.

"I'll get it then for you." she said, picking it back up. "McGonagall isn't the only with connections." she smiled at Ginny.

"Oh, no, please, you don't have to do that." she said, trying to take the outfit from her.

"Nonsense, I want to." she said firmly.

Ginny gave a defeated sigh and followed her to the checkout counter, then they made their way out of the shop. Narcissa handed her the small bag that the outfit was in.

"Thanks for that." she said, taking the bag from her.

"Oh please it was nothing, when Draco gets back the real shopping can begin." she said as they walked back towards the others.

"Uh, yeah....but I meant.......thanks for making me go in there."

Narcissa looked over to her with a bright smile. "No problem."

________________________________________________

His eyes snapped open and he flew up out of his sleeping bag breathing heavy and drenched in sweat. After realizing it was just a nightmare he threw himself back onto his pillow and waited for his heart to stop racing. He could see the moonlight shining through the slit in the tent and onto his face and rubbed his eyes and then sat back up grabbing his glasses off the small crate next to him. Harry sat there and just stared at the cuts and bruises on his wrist and hand from where Dean latched onto him to desperately stay alive. Every time Harry closed his eyes the entire scene played out over and over and the sound of Dean's pleas rang through his head. He felt the bile rise in his throat and he quickly ran from the tent and threw himself to his knees emptying the contents of his stomach in a pile of snow nearby. He sat there in the snow desperately trying to fight back his emotions of the tragic event that happened last night.

Draco had been sitting a few feet away collecting his own thoughts when he saw Harry emerge from the tent. He really felt for him, he himself was dealing with mixed emotions on how things went down last night. He wasn't even sure if he should thank Harry for saving him because he wasn't sure if Harry regretted it or not. Then he thought if he wasn't with Ginny or if she wasn't having his baby if Harry would have still made the same decision. He was so grateful that he was alive, but he had that familiar question running through his head of whether he deserved to be or not. Maybe it should have been him instead of Dean.

He got up from a nearby rock he was sitting on and walked over to Harry and just hung his head. Harry wiped his mouth, then got up on wobbly legs and leaned against a nearby tree. The look on Harry's face was like a stab in the stomach for Draco, there was nothing but pain and guilt in his eyes.

Harry just started shaking his head, "It's not fair.......it's not right." he breathed out through the emotions rising in his voice.

"I know" Draco whispered.

"The things we are forced to do......to live like this away from the people we love........TO HAVE TO DECIDE ON WHO LIVES AND WHO DIES!" he yelled out through clenched teeth sliding down the tree into a heap of emotions.

Draco squatted down in front of him; he wasn't sure what to do or say because there really wasn't anything that would make the situation any better. He decided to just keep him company as he sat there lost in his own thoughts. Harry looked at him, he knew what was going through Draco's head and every time when the scene played out in his head he always made the same decision.

"I miss Luna." he said suddenly.

Draco looked at him a bit taken aback by the sudden change in subject. He gave a small smirk and then sat against the tree next to him.

"It's so weird.......being out here...... seeing how different the world is from that small little town we left the girls in." Harry said.

It was true, the further away they traveled from the small town it was evident there was mayhem all around. There were hardly any people out on any street in fear of being murdered or trying to be recruited to the Death Eaters.

"I can't wait to get back." Harry whispered.

"Yeah.....me too." he barely voiced trying to keep his own emotions at bay. "Harry?"

"Yeah"

"Thanks for saving my life."

"Seems to be a pattern lately." he lightly joked.

Draco gave a small laugh and then became serious again. "Why though?"

Harry wasn't even sure how to answer this, but he just turned to the Slytherin next to him and shook his head. "I just think........that you're needed a lot more right now in many ways. If I had been faced with the decision again.....I would make the same choice."

"And if Ginny wasn't pregnant?" he asked already knowing the answer.

Harry wiped his eyes from the tears that stung them and let out a frustrated sigh. "Still the same."

Draco was surprised by the answer; he was trying to take in what Harry was saying. Harry purposely let go of Dean to save his life and Draco wasn't sure how he should feel about that. He was hoping his powers would have come about during that time and maybe he could have saved both of them instead of the way things turned out.

"I guess I'll head back in, my ass is freezing." Harry said getting up.

"Yeah.....uh....I'll be there in a sec." Draco said watching Harry make his way back into the tent.

Draco got up and walked back to the rock he was sitting on before and leaned against it; he pulled out a pocket knife from his jacket. He found this life away from Ginny unbearable and he hadn't been away from her since their first encounter on the train. He was so used to having her there when he needed to be brought back to reality......to stay grounded. It scared him more than anything to have to deal with his thoughts on his own now and try and cope through everything. Now he had a guilty conscious about Dean's death and he felt even worse when he questioned if that played out the right way. He slid his thumb over the blade and felt it pierce his skin to test the sharpness of it. He looked at the small dot of blood that formed on his thumb and wiped it off on his jacket and then placed the knife back in his pocket. He wasn't about to make such a dumb decision after Harry just saved his life. He pushed all thoughts aside and walked back to the tent to try and get some sleep.

_______________________________________________

Ginny made her way downstairs to the kitchen for dinner and was glad her Father was able to be home this time for it. He had been working a lot lately and was getting home late every night and was looking a bit run down. Her Mother was pleased to hear of Narcissa dragging Ginny into the baby shop earlier and thanked Narcissa for the kind gesture. Ginny had already taken the tiny outfit out of the bag multiple times to look at it again and every time a small smile tugged at her lips.

"Ginny, I was thinking maybe we could-"

Mrs. Weasley stopped talking when she heard a loud knock at the door and before she could answer it she saw Kingsley walk in. They all stood up in unison at the urgency in the way he approached them. He walked over to them with a grave look on his face and silence filled the room.

"Molly, Arthur.......I'm sorry to intrude on you's but I have some news."

Ginny immediately latched onto Hermione's arm next to her to brace herself for whatever the news was.

"What is it Kingsley?" Molly practically cried out.

"There's been a death."

Tears instantly came to all of their eyes at the mention of one of their own being dead.

"WHO!" Molly screamed.

"Dean Thomas"

"NO!" Mrs. Weasley cried into Arthur's arms, both because her sons were ok, but also for the death of the young man.

Ginny felt Hermione grab her into a hug as she sobbed and Ginny felt her own tears streaming down her face. She was in shock, she wasn't even sure if she heard him correctly, all she knew was that she thought for a moment that Draco was the one who was dead and the thought made her sick. She felt Hermione quickly pull away from her and look at her with wide eyes and an overwhelming heat filled her. She quickly ran from the kitchen and upstairs to the bathroom and looked in the mirror; she saw herself turning over and she tried desperately to control it before it got out of hand. She was so overwhelmed with emotion right now that she wasn't sure what control even was.

She ran to Draco's room and threw the door open and she ripped his dresser drawers open and went through them to find anything of his. She ripped open drawer after drawer until at the very bottom she found one of his shirts and she grabbed it tightly in her hands and just buried her face in it and cried. She cried the hardest she had since the day he left as she took in his scent from the shirt she tightly clutched in her hands. Her body was shaking with anger and sadness; she wasn't sure what to do with herself. She screamed into his shirt in pure agony as she lost all hope that Draco would return safely back to her. Her knuckles soon turned white from her tight grip on his shirt as that realization came to her.

She wasn't sure how long she sat on his bed, holding his shirt and cried, but she soon found everyone standing outside her door to check on her. Molly walked over and sat down on the bed next to her and Arthur sat on the other side.

"Come here, dear." Mrs. Weasley said, pulling Ginny against her.

"I ......m....miss him s...so much." she cried into her Mother's chest.

Hermione was still wiping her own tears away from earlier and could relate to how Ginny was feeling.

"What if someone else dies?" Ginny said in a fearful voice. "I....I can't handle the thought of it."

"Ginny they are all going to be ok......you have to believe that." came Luna's voice from the doorway.

Ginny pulled her face away from her Mother and just looked at Luna and took in the words she had said. She felt and anger fill her and she got up and strode over to Luna and slapped her hard across the face. Luna put her hand up to her cheek that was now red and welted.

"GINNY!" she heard her Father yell and grabbed her away from Luna.

"THAT IS BULLSHIT LUNA! DEAN IS DEAD........THEY AREN'T FINE.......AND NO I DON'T BELIEVE THEY WILL BE AND IF YOU DO THEN YOUR FUCKIN STUPID!" Ginny screamed at her with fresh tears spilling down her face.

"THAT'S ENOUGH GINNY!" Mrs. Weasley said, gesturing for Narcissa to take Luna downstairs. She spun Ginny around to face her. "Ginny.....I know it hurts.......I know it, but you need to stay strong.....you need to try and hold on to some kind of hope..... and yes, it may seem impossible to do, but you just have to."

"I CAN'T.......I'M SORRY I JUST CAN'T." she cried as she collapsed into her Mother's arms.

Arthur got up and walked over to Hermione, who was in a fit of sobs herself and wrapped her in a hug. "They are going to make it back." he said, trying desperately to believe it himself.

_________________________________________

"THIS IS AT LEAST TWO MORE MONTHS OF WORK!" Ron yelled with anger.

"I know Mr. Weasley, but Flixsly's memories have me to believe these camps will be one of the most important ones you hit." Kingsley said in a firm tone.

A silence filled the tent at the realization that they would be gone longer than they thought.

"You lot of have done amazingly well and I know you've been through a lot, but after you hit these last few camps we may finally have the answers we've been searching for." Kingsley continued.

"Yeah, but how many more us will die before that happens?" Harry spat.

"Mr. Potter you know more than anyone the sacrifices that must be made."

Harry didn't say anything he was just angry at the situation, he knew this was how it needed to be.

"In the meantime, the investigation at the Ministry seems to have been compromised. I am suspicious of a few of my main men, but I am not certain. We found one spy, but it seems there are others among the Ministry and I am trying to keep up with that as well as keep you lot updated. So I think it's imperative to tell you all that I will have limited contact with you for a while, I don't want to risk your whereabouts. Bill, take this; it will light up whenever I send you a message but you won't be able to respond." Kingsley said, handing Bill a small golden circular ring with a translucent center.

Bill took it and studied it for a moment before pocketing it.

"I just broke the news of Dean to your family." Kingsley suddenly added.

"How's Ginny? Did you see her?" Draco quickly asked.

Kingsley gave him a small smile. "Everyone is doing fine." he said, turning to get ready for his departure.

Draco quickly walked up to him again. "What about Ginny? Is SHE fine?" he asked with worry in his eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy......she is.......managing." he chose his words carefully.

He didn't want to lie to Draco, but he knew he needed Draco's mind focused on the mission and not worrying about Ginny the whole time.

"Managing? What the hell does that mean Sir?" he snapped.

He looked at Draco and could tell he wouldn't back down until he got an answer he was satisfied with. "Draco.....Ginny is fine, she is coping as well as she can given the circumstances.....ok?"

Draco didn't say anything for a moment and then gave a small nod. Kingsley gave him another small smile and then turned to the others.

"Keep up the good work guys and be careful. I trust you all will be successful and be home in no time." he said leaving the tent.

Draco quickly ran out of the tent to catch up with him. "Uh.....Sir.....can I ask a favor?"

Kingsley turned around to face him again. "What's that Mr. Malfoy?"

"Can you make sure Ginny gets this." he said, placing a small heavy object in his hand.

Kingsley looked down at the item in confusion. "A rock?"

"I know.....but she'll understand....please." he said with more emotion than he would have liked.

Kingsley nodded. "I will make sure she gets it."

______________________________________________

Ginny was sick of throwing her guts up every morning. She hadn't had nausea like this in a while, but the past three days she had been nauseous every morning and every night. She brushed her teeth and quickly rinsed her mouth out and headed downstairs where her Mother was working hard on the finishing touches on the second baby blanket. Mrs. Weasley flashed her a bright smile as she took a seat on the couch and watched her Mother crochet.

It had been about a week since Kingsley had told them the news of Dean's death and Ginny had made it a point to go and apologize to Luna for her behavior. She felt horrible about what she did to her, but was thankful that Luna was understanding about it and shrugged it off and made a joke about Ginny's mood swings. Ginny gave a small smile at this and was snapped from her thoughts when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Ginny said, getting up from the couch.

She opened the door and felt her entire body tense up when she saw Kingsley standing there. She learned to expect bad news every time he stopped by and she could feel herself immediately go to that mindset.

"Sir?" She said nervously.

"Morning, Miss Weasley, may I come in?"

She just nodded and let out a shaky breath. He entered the house and approached Molly in the living room. Mrs. Weasley threw her knitting aside and jumped up from the couch with worry in her eyes.

"Kingsley, what is it?" she asked frantically.

"Calm down Molly, I do have some news, but nothing grave." he said, putting his hands out to calm her.

"Oh, thank goodness. I'll go get the others." She said hurrying upstairs.

"Sir.......have you seen Draco? Is he ok?" Ginny asked anxiously.

He gave her a smirk and a small laugh escaped his mouth. "Yes, Miss Weasley I have, and he asked me the very same thing about you."

Ginny gave a relieved laugh and wiped the nervous tears that had slipped out. "I'm sorry, seems crying is the only thing I do these days." she joked.

"That's quite alright, here." he said, handing her a hanky from his pocket.

"Kingsley......nice to see you again, wish it was under different circumstances, though." Arthur said walking over with the others and shaking his hand.

"Arthur I need to discuss some Ministry business with you in a moment, but I also wanted to tell you that the mission has been extended. I was able to obtain some useful information from the memories they have collected and some higher ranking camps have been located." Kingsley explained.

"What? How much longer?" Hermione said.

"About two months I'm afraid."

Nobody said anything they knew Kingsley wouldn't have them out there if they didn't need to be. Ginny couldn't even comprehend the words Kingsley was saying and she sat on the couch as new tears spilled down her face.

"I know it has been a long time, but after they hit these camps I am sending them back. By that time we should have a solid location on Lucius and perhaps even sooner, it may not even be two months, it really all depends on how much information we can obtain from the memories." he explained.

He looked over at Ginny and he had suddenly remembered the object in his pocket for her. He walked over to her and he took it out of his pocket and held it out to her. "Miss Weasley, Draco asked me to give this to you the last time we spoke."

Ginny looked up at him through her tears and then down to his hand where she saw the rock. She let out a tearful laugh and picked the rock up with shaky hands and held it close to her. She cried and laughed at the same time; she knew Draco still wasn't sure what the rock thing meant which made her laugh even more as she thought back to the night of Ron and Hermione's wedding.

"Thank you so much for this" she choked out between sobs.

She was so overwhelmed between the news of Draco being gone longer and how he was missing out on so much of her pregnancy. She clung to the rock in her hands and was amazed at how much comfort it gave her to have it, as stupid as it seemed, to her it was the piece of hope she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could really use some feedback on this chapter. Your thoughts? What did you think about Harry's decision? I know it was a bit darker but I wanted you to get to a level where you could feel the emotion. Hope it wasn't to confusing with the back and forth.  
> PLEASE REVIEW!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place a few months after the final battle, the trio returns to Hogwarts to finish school and Lucius is becoming more powerful and with an army of Death Eaters a new threat washes not only over the wizarding world but the Muggle world also. Differences will have to be put aside for any chance of them surviving. I have big plans for this story. Draco/Ginny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE REVIEW!!

The next two months went by in a blur and soon Ginny found herself five months pregnant. She was in better spirits these days and with the beautiful spring weather that April brought she found herself on the porch swing a lot. Kingsley had visited another few times to keep them posted, but they hadn't seen him in about three weeks now. The last update they had gotten was about how George broke a rib or two and that Neville was hit with a pretty intense Cruciatus curse. As horrible as the news was to hear of their battle wounds; just hearing that they were all alive still, brought a smile to all of their faces.

Ginny couldn't help but feel a sense of excitement, she remembered Kingsley saying that after these other two months went by that he would have the guys come home until they were needed again. She knew it was just a matter of time before she saw Draco walking towards her through that grassy field in the front.

"Ok Ginny dear, here are the booties I've finished." Her Mom came out holding a bunch of different ones in her hands. "I have two sets of pink and then two sets of blue this way we are prepared for two boys or two girls......or one boy one girl." she finished with a smile.

Ginny took the booties from her Mom and a bright smile spread across her face. "Thanks Mom, they are adorable."

"Of course, sweetheart....now are you sure you don't want Madame Pomfrey to tell you what you're having? Would help with some preparations you know?"

"No, Mom, I want it to be a surprise and besides, Draco has missed out on everything, he still doesn't even know we're having twins. Soooooo.......since he seems to be getting constantly surprised I think it's only fair I'll be the one surprised this time."

"Ugh, that's my Ginny, always doing things the hard way I see." Mrs. Weasley said taking a seat beside her.

"Did Narcissa ever get the hang of it?" Ginny giggled.

"Let's just say she's not going to be making any baby clothes anytime soon." Mrs. Weasley sighed.

"I heard that." came Narcissa's voice as she joined them on the porch. "I'm going to make something one day......mark my words." she smirked putting on a giant summer hat and a pair of sunglasses and taking a seat near them.

Ginny and Mrs. Weasley gave a snicker and Narcissa looked at them.

"I will..... you'll see." she said.

They all sat there giggling for a bit more than Ginny spoke up.

"Does it hurt that bad."

"Does what hurt dear?" Molly asked.

"You know.......childbirth? I mean I've heard it's pretty intense, but how bad?"

Molly looked over to Narcissa, who had a surprised look on her face and then she shook her head to show she wouldn't be the one to break that news to Ginny. "I'll let your Mother handle that question," she said.

"Uh sweety you want me to be honest right?" Molly asked.

"Well of course I want you to be honest." she laughed.

"Well then it's rather a great deal of pain for sure and-"

"It's fucking painful is what it is. Sorry Molly, but let's not sugarcoat things. It's one of the most painful things you'll ever go through and I only gave birth to one child, I can't even imagine how your Mother had so many." Narcissa cut in.

"How helpful you were with that." Molly drawled throwing her a look.

"It's ok Mom, it's better to be blunt, I suppose." Ginny said letting out a nervous breath.

"Ginny dear as hard as that part is it's so worth it in the end. Once you hold those babies in your arms......well, I'll let that feeling be a surprise for you also." Molly smiled at her.

"Your Mother is right Ginny.......even after everything I went through, when I gave birth to Draco and held him in my arms that first time.......my heart just melted." Narcissa said in a reminiscent tone.

Ginny and Molly gave her a sad smile and then Narcissa quickly cleared her throat.

"But unfortunately......things changed." she said in a finalizing tone, hoping the conversation would shift.

"How about I go make us some fresh lemonade?" Molly said making her way into the house.

"Yes, I think I'll give you a hand Molly." Narcissa said quickly getting up and following her inside.

__________________________________________

"Did you hear from Kingsley yet?" Harry said with more anger than necessary.

"Not yet, I'm starting to think something happened at the Ministry." Bill said with some annoyance of his own.

Harry sighed and took a seat on the small cot nearby. They hadn't heard from Kingsley in about two weeks; not even a message through the charmed object Kingsley had given Bill.

"We have this last camp to hit and he still hasn't collected the memories from the last one we were at." Charlie spoke up. "How long do we wait to hear from him?"

Bill took a second to think, he was going to have to make a decision soon. "I guess lets collect the memories from Brolin tonight and then we will head home. Kingsley said this was the last one anyway and he hasn't been around to give us further orders."

They all nodded in agreement.

"Well, now that we settled that, let's discuss Draco. Neville was the last person to perform the Hauriendum spell on him last week; we have nobody left in case he has another attack. If he accidentally sets off his powers he could blow our cover or worse.......kill one of us. When he's under that curse he has no control." Charlie said.

"Well, after tonight's hit we will be hopefully heading home so maybe that won't be an issue." Harry said.

"And then what? Have one of the girl's perform the spell and have them endure that?" Charlie said with a bit of anger.

"Calm down Charlie, we will figure it out." Ron said, patting his brother on the back.

Charlie had been struggling with the fact that he wasn't able to save a young woman's life from the last camp they were at. He was cornered without a way to her and she was brutally murdered right in front of him. It wasn't the first time either of them had to witness something similar to that situation but this particular one hit Charlie pretty hard. They were all quite worried about Charlie and where his mind has been at lately. Bill had thought numerous times about sending Charlie home because of how mentally unstable he was at the moment but didn't want him traveling alone and he needed the extra men for the mission.

"We'll figure it out? That's the best answer you can come up with?" Charlie spat.

"Well then what do you suggest Charlie?" Bill asked.

"I say we leave him behind, he can take care of himself and this way he won't be putting any of us in danger."

"WHAT?" they all yelled together.

"Charlie, it's Draco your talking about, we can't leave one of our own behind." Harry said, standing up and turning angry at Charlie's absurd suggestion.

"I KNOW DAMN WELL WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT!" Charlie yelled.

"What the hell is wrong with you Charlie?" Ron asked with some concern.

"DO YOU ALL REALLY WANT SOMEONE LIKE THAT ON THIS MISSION?" Charlie hissed at them.

"Someone like what?" Draco drawled walking into the tent.

Draco knew that they were talking about; he had felt Charlie's anger towards him grow ever since the death of that girl the other night. He knew Charlie questioned why Draco hadn't used his powers to save her and thought he was holding back.

They all looked at him and Charlie stepped forward. "Someone who is a danger to us all"

"A danger? How so?" Draco argued, becoming angry.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU USE YOUR POWERS WHEN IT COUNTED?" Charlie yelled with menace in his voice.

"IT DOESN'T WORK LIKE THAT MATE, YOU KNOW THAT!" he yelled back.

"OH I BET, YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK?"

"CHARLIE STOP IT" Bill yelled.

"I THINK YOU WANTED DEAN DEAD........YOU NEVER LIKED HIM ANYWAY."

Draco couldn't stop the anger that ran through him and swung his fist at Charlie's face and then they both were throwing punches. Bill went to try and pull Charlie away and Harry tried to hold Draco back, but between the anger both of them seemed to be carrying it seemed useless.

"DRACO STOP!" Harry yelled.

Charlie threw a hard punch that sent Draco staggering backwards and then Draco whipped his hand around sending out a blade of ice that Charlie tried to avoid and it ended up slicing the side of his cheek. Harry took out his wand and pointed it at Draco and Bill did the same to Charlie.

"Draco.....calm down," Harry said through clenched teeth. He didn't want Draco to end up doing something he'd regret.

Charlie touched his cheek with his hand, noticing he was bleeding and looked at Draco with anger. "This is exactly what I'm talking about."

Draco shook himself free of the firm grip Ron and Neville had apparently had on him and he stormed out of the tent. Bill put his wand away and looked at Charlie, he wasn't himself and he knew he needed to get him back to some kind of normal mental state.

Harry and Ron quickly followed Draco out of the tent. "DRACO!............DRACO WAIT!" Harry yelled to him running to catch up and ran in front of him. "You know Charlie didn't mean any of that, you know he's just dealing with things in his own way."

"Oh please, don't give me that shit Potter, you know as well as I he meant every word of it and I wouldn't be surprised if Weaslebee here believed that too." he said gesturing to Ron.

Draco turned back to Harry. "Face it Potter, not a day will go by where everyone questions your poor decision to save my life over a fellow Gryffindor's. You know why you have nightmares of your friend's death? It's because you feel guilty because you have to live every day knowing you chose a low life former Death Eater over someone who's been loyal to you from day one." he spat.

Harry just stared at him, he knew he made the right decision that night, but he often wondered if the others in the group thought he did. He decided not to push Draco further and gestured for Ron to follow him back inside the tent.

__________________________________________

Later that night they were all getting ready to attack the camp and tensions were at an all time high. Bill called them all over to go over the plan; nobody had really spoken since the fight earlier.

"Alright, listen guys, it's time to put our differences aside and do the job that's expected of us."

Draco and Charlie exchanged a look.

"George your ribs are still healing so it's probably best you stay up from our advantage point and Neville will stay with you."

George and Neville nodded.

"The rest of us are going in full force, there is just the one tent and only about ten total. You know the way this works, Brolin stays alive until I get his memories. Charlie......Draco, can I trust you both to keep your heads tonight?"

They looked at each other again and both had a look of guilt on their face; they nodded.

"Good, let's head out."

They made their way to the advantage point they had claimed as a stakeout spot and studied the camp for a few more minutes before deciding to make their way down. Ron was crouched down behind a rock beside Draco waiting for Bill to give them the go ahead.

"You know Draco; for what it's worth.........I'll never forget how many times you've risked your life for our family. I know you're a good guy and Charlie knows that too, he's just a bit mental right now........your practically family now mate."

Draco didn't look at him, but he took in his words. "How touching Weasley." he said in a sarcastic tone and then quickly made his way down to the camp at Bill's go ahead.

They all quickly and quietly made their way over to the tent which from the looks of it there wasn't much activity going on inside which meant they were probably asleep. Bill motioned for them to get ready and he swiftly entered the tent followed by the others. They all immediately spread out getting ready to send a spell at the first sign of movement. After a few moments of searching it became clear that the tent was empty, not one Death Eater inside and Bill knew they were in trouble.

"Nobody's here Bill." Ron whispered.

"It's a trap; they knew we were coming somehow."

"We need to get the fuck out of here." Draco said through clenched teeth; his eyes darting all around just waiting for the ambush.

Suddenly there was a huge blast that sent them all flying backwards into the walls of the tent and knocking the entire thing to the ground. All Draco could hear was the sound of someone yelling and one of the Death Eaters giving orders, which he assumed was Brolin. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times waiting for the ringing in his ears to subside. His face was scraped up and his hand was bleeding; he desperately looked from left to right to try and locate the others.

"You lot are a real piece of work." Brolin said with amusement. "I've had men further out in the woods way before you set up tent up there and you thought you had the upper hand." he laughed. "And you." he said, grabbing Draco by the collar of his shirt and yanking him up a bit to look at him. "You have been the talk of the town....you and Potter here." he said, gesturing towards Harry, who was being held at knife point a few feet away.

Charlie, Bill and Ron were surrounded by Death Eaters with their wands drawn, but they didn't dare make a move with Harry and Draco in the positions they were in.

"Here's what's gonna happen, we're gonna kill all your new friends here and then, we are going to hand deliver you to your good ole daddy. I bet you just miss him don't you? I think we'll take Potter here with us too as a bonus." he said, throwing Draco back down to the ground and then giving him a hard kick to the stomach.

Draco desperately tried to conjure up his powers, but nothing was happening and he went to get up, but was still disoriented from the blast. He looked over to Harry who was in no way able to get out of his position and he cursed himself for not being able to focus right now when it mattered most.

"Alright, kill these three and when you find the other two kill them as well. As for Potter, he's a bit of trouble maker so break his legs or something to keep him from escaping." Brolin said, gesturing to the other Death Eaters to go ahead with their orders.

A deadly spell suddenly hit the man holding Harry and then another one hit one of the Death Eaters surrounding Bill, Charlie and Ron. They all took their chance by the distraction to throw a few of their own spells and soon curses and spells were flying about. George and Neville had made their way down to them when they saw the blast and moved in quickly.

Draco quickly jumped to his feet and threw himself at Brolin making them both fall to the floor. Draco threw punch after punch to his face and then suddenly felt Brolin reach for his dagger and he quickly went to stop him when Brolin punch him hard in the ribs and threw him off of him flat on his back. This time Brolin was on top of Draco, his dagger tightly gripped in his hand as he made to plunge it into Draco's chest. Draco quickly brought his hands up and grabbed his arm to try and keep it from lowering any further. They both fought against each other's strength as the knife got lower and lower until the very tip of it was poking at his skin.

"Your Father could care less if I bring you back alive you traitor." Brolin spat as he gave another hard push causing the very tip of the dagger to pierce Draco's skin.

Draco screamed out in pain as he felt the blade cutting through him and then he saw Brolin fly off of him. He turned to see Charlie standing next to him and he quickly ran over to help him up.

"You ok mate?" he said, holding his hand out.

Draco put his hand up to his chest where he was bleeding, but thankfully the wound wasn't deep at all and he gave Charlie a quick nod taking his hand. Charlie pulled him up and they exchanged a quick look of truce between them and understanding. He knew Charlie realized he had no control over using his powers and it took this moment for him to remember that. Draco was moments away from a fatal wound and still hadn't conjured up his powers to save even himself.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Bill yelled out deciding it was best to abort the mission.

They all went to make a run for it, throwing spell after spell over their shoulders at any Death Eaters following them. They were heading to the wooded area up ahead when they heard someone scream out in pain and fall to the floor and they all whipped their heads around to find Neville on the ground. Bill ran over to him and saw a knife plunged into his side that a Death Eater had thrown.

"NEVILLE! HEY YOUR GOING TO BE OK, ALRIGHT COME ON GET UP!" Bill yelled heaving him up from the ground and quickly dragging him along.

Harry quickly shot a deadly curse at the Death Eater who was advancing on them knocking him to the ground.

"Bill we need to apparate, there's no way we are going to lose them." Charlie said, putting Neville's other arm around his neck to help Bill carry him.

Bill's mind raced and tried to think of any other solution but he just nodded at Charlie and then turned to the rest of his team.

"We're not gonna be able to lose them like this so listen up. Let's apparate closer to home, but not to close, we need to at least be five miles out, understand?" He quickly spoke, looking around them all to see the Death Eaters gaining on them.

They all nodded and with a loud pop they were suddenly gone.

_________________________________________________

Ginny was sitting with Narcissa and Molly in the living room after dinner, watching her Mom, once again, attempt to show Narcissa how to crochet and knit. Ginny watched with a giant smile on her face as her Mom gave out clear instruction and Narcissa followed along. She looked over to Hermione and her Dad playing a game of chess while Luna watched them.

"Gosh, Hermione how are you kicking my butt in chess?" Arthur laughed.

"Well, I just so happen to be married to one of the greatest Wizard's chess players." she giggled.

"Who do you think taught him?"

"Well, it seems you're losing your touch Mr. Weasley." she laughed, taking out one of his pieces with a triumphant smirk.

They both laughed.

Ginny sat up abruptly and put her hand on her stomach and a smile stretched across her face. She was a little over five months now and had felt some solid movement the past few days.

"Narcissa hurry up come here." she gestured for her to come feel for the babies.

Everyone was able to feel some kind of movement, but every time Narcissa tried she got nothing and Ginny knew it would mean a lot to her to finally get some kind of action. Narcissa quickly threw aside the knitting needles and sat down beside Ginny and placed her hand gently on her stomach.

Ginny looked at her face as she was so concentrated on trying to make sure she didn't miss out on any kind of activity going on inside her. She felt a slight movement and then saw Narcissa smile from ear to ear.

"Oh my gosh, I felt them," she said with excitement.

Molly and Arthur exchanged a loving look; it was nice to see there was more excitement these days about Ginny's pregnancy.

Ginny watched the smile suddenly fade from Narcissa's face and saw her staring out the window with fear and worry on her face. She turned to follow her gaze and felt her body completely tense up.

"MOLLY! ARTHUR! THE WARDS ARE DOWN!" Narcissa yelled.

Arthur ran over to the window and saw the dome like ward coming down. He then noticed that eerie cloud over the small town in the distance, knowing that Death Eaters had finally found the untouched place. He quickly turned to the rest of them and then suddenly the lights cut out and they all took out their wands.

"Lumos" Hermione whispered.

"I want you guys to grab what you can; we need to get out of here for now. They will come here looking for anyone to take or kill its best we pretend nobody is here until they pass through." Arthur said hurrying them about to get a few things.

Ginny quickly ran upstairs to her bedroom; she grabbed a bag and threw a few things in it before quickly running back out of her room. She suddenly stopped and turned back around walking back into her bedroom. She opened one of her drawers and found the bag with the one single baby outfit Narcissa bought for her. She gave a small smile and then quickly shoved it into her bag and ran from the room.

She was running back downstairs and met Hermione and Narcissa at the bottom of the stairs when the windows were suddenly blasted in. Arthur and Molly ran out of their room where they had grabbed some last minute things when they heard the sudden noise. Arthur saw a group of Death Eaters making their way towards them.

"WE NEED TO GO NOW!" he said, grabbing Molly and making their way downstairs with Luna right behind them.

They went to make a run for the front door when another blast hit the house sending them all staggering backwards.

"MOM!" Ginny yelled, seeing her Mother on the floor with blood running down her face.

"HERMIONE GET GINNY OUT OF HERE NOW! I NEED TO TAKE MOLLY SOMEWHERE SAFE REAL QUICK! LUNA COME WITH ME!" Arthur yelled before apparating with Molly.

Ginny wasn't able to apparate while being pregnant, at least not this far along and so Hermione grabbed her by the hand and Narcissa followed them out the back door. They ran across the back field when they were spotted and dozens of spells came flying their way. The three of them had their wands drawn and Ginny sent a Reducto charm out blasting a few of the Death Eaters backwards. More Death Eaters suddenly appeared behind them and they found themselves surrounded and then one of the Death Eaters sent out an Arretica charm causing a large net to hit Hermione sending her to the ground. Narcissa quickly ran to her side to try and help her out of it and Ginny watched in fear as the rest of them advanced closer.

Hermione finally freed herself from the net, her hair a tousled mess and a look of anger etched on her face. Narcissa was roughly grabbed by one of the men and Hermione advanced on him without thinking, dodging the spells he threw her way. She jumped on him, sending him to the ground with Narcissa tightly in his grip. Hermione punched him as hard as she could in the throat, causing him to let go of Narcissa and gasp for air. He quickly scrambled to his feet and pulled out a knife and swiped it through the air, hoping to collide with one of them. Narcissa disarmed him of it and then Hermione sent a killing curse his way, then she picked up the knife and pocketed it.

"THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM!" Ginny yelled, sending as many spells as she can think of towards the steady flow of Death Eaters heading their way.

________________________________________________

Arthur laid Molly down against a nearby tree of the wooded area he and Luna apparated to just outside of town. He turned to Luna, who had scratches all over her face from the blast back at the house.

"Luna, stay here with Molly I need to get back to the others if I don't come back then you take Molly and you go, you go wherever you must to stay safe, do you understand?"

She nodded, her eyes watering from the fear she tried to hide.

"And please, watch over Molly," he said with worry in his eyes as he looked at his unconscious wife.

"I will, go on," she said, rushing him to get back to the others in fear of what was happening to her friends.

_______________________________________

Narcissa had put up an advanced Protego charm around them to buy them some time to find a way out of this hopeless situation. The charm finally broke when one of the Death Eaters sent out a screeching high pitched sound that brought them all to their knees in pain. Hermione tried to fight against it, but she saw her vision blurring and the piercing sound had her moments away from losing consciousness. She turned her head to Ginny and saw the spell had quite a different effect on her as she watched Ginny erupt into a mass of flames, sending an explosive ball of fire to the man performing the curse.

Hermione quickly shook off the effects of the spell and grabbed Narcissa up from the ground, she turned to attempt to grab Ginny but she saw her friend's mind had turned over and went into defense mode. She watched as Ginny sent out wave after wave of explosive flames engulfing the Death Eaters around them in fire until they were nothing more than a pile of ashes.

"WE NEED TO GET AWAY FROM HER!" Narcissa yelled to Hermione.

Hermione looked around her and had nowhere to run to and then she saw a wave of fire coming at her and Narcissa. She thought of the only other place to run to and she grabbed Narcissa to follow her and they ran as fast as their feet would carry them towards the lake. Hermione could feel the flames on their heels as the blazing fire advanced on them faster than she could run. Just when she thought she was about to be swallowed by the fiery wall, she dived straight into the lake feeling Narcissa hit the water beside her. She could see the orange flames dancing above the surface of the water as she sunk to the bottom upon impact.

Ginny felt the fire just emitting off of her in waves and saw it pass through the bodies of the mass amount of Death Eaters making their way towards her. She felt the ground rumble beneath her feet as flames burst from the ground around her reaching high into the sky. She pushed her hands out sending a somewhat explosive impact in every direction that she swore reached the small town in the distance. She suddenly felt herself getting dizzy and she dropped to her knees and leaned forward in the grass, her hands gripping the earth's floor for something to draw her mind back but she was only met with complete darkness.

_____________________________________________________

"NEVILLE! NEVILLE!..........HEY COME ON, COME ON....YOU HAVE TO STAY AWAKE...COME ON!" Bill screamed as he and Charlie dragged him along with them.

They were in a wooded area just outside of town and they ran as fast as they could given Neville's condition.

"St......stop.....I.....I n....need to st.....stop" Neville choked out.

Bill and Charlie stopped and laid Neville against a nearby tree. Harry, Ron, Draco and George ran back over to them to see why they were stopping.

"Neville, we can't stop, you need to keep going and more importantly, you need to stay awake." Bill explained frantically.

"Nobody knows any kind of healing spells?" Charlie asked, looking at all of them they all shook their heads.

"Shit, alright George stay here with Neville, let us run ahead and get help." Bill said already going into a running pace followed by the rest of them. "AND KEEP HIM AWAKE!" he called out as he and the others disappeared into the darkness of the night.

They all ran as fast as they could to try and at least get to town to try and find some kind of help until Mrs. Weasley could heal Neville enough to get him to St. Mungo's. They soon came to the edge of the woods and looked down on the small town and were shocked at the horrific scene before them.

The small, peaceful town was filled with screaming people and busted buildings and fires about. They saw bodies in the street and Death Eaters raiding every home and shop they passed. It was a brutal scene to watch as people were murdered, raped and tortured right before them. All of their minds went straight to the girls and fear and worry filled them.

"WE NEED TO GET HOME NOW!" Ron yelled, getting ready to make his way down to the small town.

He abruptly stopped when they heard movement behind them in the woods. They all had their wands gripped tightly and looked around for the source of the noise.

"We don't have time for this shit." Draco whispered through clenched teeth, his mind on Ginny the entire time.

A spell suddenly flew out at them all and missed Harry by a few inches. They saw a shadow quickly run past them and they immediately ran after it, but with how dark it was, it was hard to keep track of where they had gone. Another spell flew right passed Draco's face, making him stagger backwards a bit, but he quickly regained himself and ran as fast as he could towards the figure and shot a disarming charm at them knocking their wand to the floor. He saw the shadow scrambled to get behind a tree and Draco had his wand pointed out.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" he said, moving slowly towards them.

"Draco?" he heard a small voice call out to him.

He looked confused and lowered his wand a bit and then saw a head with blonde hair pop out from behind the tree.

"Lovegood?" he said with surprise.

She quickly ran out from behind the tree and threw her arms around him.

"I thought you were a Death Eater." she said, tears falling down her face.

The others were soon by Draco's side and Luna turned to face them, her eyes falling on Harry.

"Luna?" Harry said in disbelief.

A huge smile spread across her face and she ran over to him and threw her arms around him and cried. He tightly hugged her and buried his face in her hair not believing she was here with him right now.

"Luna what are you doing out here? Where are the others?" Draco asked frantically pulling her around to face him.

"Arthur told me to stay here with Mrs. Weasley; she was hurt back at the house when the Death Eaters attacked."

"ARE THE OTHERS ALRIGHT, WHERE'S GINNY? WHERE ARE THEY?" Draco screamed, shaking her violently to try and get some answers.

"I DON'T KNOW!" she yelled freeing herself from his grip. "Arthur apparated back and-

She was cut off when they felt the ground rumbling beneath them, causing them all to lose their footing and fall to the ground. Then they suddenly saw flames in the distance, almost representing an explosion and Draco knew it had to have been Ginny.

"Ginny" he whispered, his face pale with the endless possibilities of what was happening back at the house. "We need to get to the others." he demanded.

"Luna, we'll be back, stay with Mrs. Weasley." Harry said, giving her a tight hug before him and the others apparated back to the house.

___________________________________________

Hermione surfaced from the water, gasping for air as soon as it was available to her. She looked around her and saw Narcissa's head emerge next to her gasping for the same thing. She turned to the field and saw the deck was on fire and there were Death Eater bodies burnt to a crisp in the field, some just a pile of ash. She saw Ginny hunched over in the field and she quickly swam over to the edge of the lake, Narcissa following suit.

"GINNY!.......GINNY!" she yelled dropping to her knees beside the redhead.

Ginny was breathing heavy, blood dripping from her nose and tears staining her face. There was ash residue all over the place and Hermione noticed some on Ginny's clothes and face and the thought of knowing it was the residue from the bodies of the Death Eaters made her stomach turn. She brought up her wet sleeve and gave Ginny's face a quick wipe and then gave her a light shake to make sure her mind was present.

"Hermione.......I'm sorry, I-"

"It's fine, Ginny, we need to get out of here now." She said, turning to see more Death Eaters in the distance.

"Which direction do you suggest we take, they are coming from every angle?" Narcissa stated.

Hermione desperately wracked her mind for a solution; she looked around them again to see what she had to work with. She turned back to the lake and saw a thick wooded area across from it and then she looked at the two women before her.

"Looks like we're going swimming again." she said helping Ginny to her feet. "That's the only way out of her right now and we can't just stay here and let them come right to us.....come on." She said, grabbing Ginny's hand and leading her down to the lake.

They made their way into the water and started swimming as fast as they could to the other side. The lake wasn't that big across but Hermione knew it would at least buy them some time and put some kind of distance between them and the Death Eaters. They swam for a good fifteen minutes until they reached a muddy bank and attempted to make their way out of the water. Ginny felt her feet sinking into the mud with every step she attempted to take and kept falling face first into the water.

"Wait....stay in the water; let me take a quick look around." Hermione whispered to them.

They both nodded and Hermione quietly climbed out of the water with her wand drawn. Her eyes immediately snapped to a few trees away where she heard movement and she ducked behind the muddy ditch placing a finger over her lips to Ginny and Narcissa for them to be quiet. She could hear the man walking closer to her and she felt her feet sliding deeper into the mud and she desperately tried to keep still.

She went to adjust her footing when she slipped and she grabbed onto the muddy wall behind and watched as her wand fell and rolled down the muddy ditch. Ginny went to make a move, but Hermione quickly held her hand up to tell her to stay put. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the knife she had taken off of one of the Death Eater earlier and she listened for his footsteps. She could hear him right near her head and with a swift movement; she turned around and plunged the dagger into his foot. He screamed out in and dropped to his knees to try and pull the knife out, but Hermione was quicker and pulled the knife free and with a quick swipe slit his throat. He fell over into the muddy ditch and lay dead near the bank of the lake.

Hermione ran over to the two of them, grabbing her wand off of the muddy floor. She wiped the blade off on her pants and then pocketed it again. She helped Ginny up over the ditch's ledge and she saw Ginny staring at the blood all over Hermione's hands and clothes. Ginny thought back to the night Hermione had brutally killed those other Death Eaters and how upset she had become but she was surprised to see Hermione had a different expression this time, it was a look of survival.

Hermione quickly searched the Death Eater's pockets and found another knife and she then pulled herself up the ditch to meet them up there. She pulled out the other dagger and handed it to Ginny.

"Take this, I know you think you may not need it now, but it could end up saving your life."

Ginny nodded and then stuck it in her pocket.

"We need to find a way back to the others." Narcissa spoke up.

"We will, but we need to lay low for now until this area clears out a bit. Come on, let's get out of this mud pit." she said leading the way through the thick wooded area.

Ginny didn't say much, she just followed what Hermione was saying as the prior events played out again in her mind. She was worried about her Mom and if she was ok and then her mind went to Draco and how they all would be coming home soon. The house was wrecked and engulfed in flames and she knew they would eventually see the damage and think something happened to them. She couldn't bare the thought of Draco thinking she was dead or that they could be apart for so much longer. She looked down at her mud covered clothes, she even had mud in her hair and on her face and all she could see was nothing but woods ahead. She placed her hand on her stomach as her way of comforting her unborn babies and continued following Hermione through the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know there was a lot of going back and forth again but I'm trying to touch on everyone's current situation. Thoughts please on this chapter?


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place a few months after the final battle, the trio returns to Hogwarts to finish school and Lucius is becoming more powerful and with an army of Death Eaters a new threat washes not only over the wizarding world but the Muggle world also. Differences will have to be put aside for any chance of them surviving. I have big plans for this story. Draco/Ginny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRAPHIC CONTENT! VIOLENCE! Sorry I took a bit to update, just wanted this chapter to come out right. This chapter is a lot darker, hope you like it!

Draco appeared in the familiar field to the Colonial house he had called home these past few months, but the sight that met him made him fall to his knees. The house was just completely engulfed in flames and the once green grassed field they stood in was now singed. Draco managed to get to his feet and ran as fast as he could across the scorched land hearing the others close behind him. They soon skidded to a halt just watching the flames rising and rising and Draco ran around the back to the porch area and desperately looked for any sign of Ginny. The fear and worry were evident on his face and he tried with all his might to keep his shaking legs working as he searched all around the outside of the large house.

"DON'T MOVE!" he heard someone call out from behind him and he immediately froze. He heard the man take a few steps closer to him and then stop. "Draco?"

He heard the man's voice again and soon realized it was Mr. Weasley and he turned around to find Arthur lowering his wand. The others soon came around the back and Ron ran up to his dad and embraced him, followed by the rest of the Weasley sons.

"Dad, where are the girls, we ran into Luna and she said there was an attack." Ron said frantically.

"I'm not sure, but I know they got out. Hermione and Narcissa are with Ginny, I had to get your Mother to safety and left her with Luna but by the time I got back the house was in flames. Ginny did this, there were too many of them about and she must have......got scared." he finished.

Draco was relieved to hear she got out, but he now worried about where she was. He spotted something across the field and walked over to it, noticing it was Ginny's bag. He picked it up and his eyes were drawn to a single strand of red hair he found stuck to it. His legs had finally decided to give out and he found himself on the ground; tears stinging his eyes as he reached down and picked up the long hair and watched as it seemed to shimmer from the glare of the flames behind him. He heard footsteps beside him and he turned to see Harry squat down beside him.

"We're going to find them and they are going to be just fine."

Draco just nodded and then threw the strap of Ginny's bag over his head and got up and walked back over to the others. Bill filled his Father in on what was going on with the mission and how they hadn't talked to Kingsley and how Neville needed to get to St. Mungo's.

"Bill, your pocket.... its glowing." Arthur said suddenly.

Bill quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out the small round object that Kingsley had given him and in very small letters in a swirled mess appeared a message.

"Attack at Ministry, in hiding, will contact when able."

Bill read the message out to them.

"We need to get out of this area, with the Ministry being overrun and Kingsley's whereabouts unknown things are about to go from really bad to a world of shit." Arthur said. "There's a wooded area across the way, let's lie low in there for now until this area clears out and then we will come up with a next plan of action. I know Hermione will try and find some way of contacting one of us or even McGonagall so let's just focus on getting somewhere safe. The girls couldn't have gotten too far; Ginny isn't able to apparate with her being pregnant so they are traveling on foot most likely."

"How do we even know they haven't been captured or worse? I found Ginny's bag on the ground and nothing but burnt bodies scattered about...... what if she accidentally killed...." Draco trailed off.

"She didn't, Hermione is smart she knows how deadly Ginny's powers can be, she would have avoided them....... I just know it." Ron said in a firm tone.

Draco just nodded.

"Charlie and I are going to head back to Luna and Molly and then Charlie will get us back to Neville and George. I'm sure Luna knows some kind of healing to be able to get Neville to St. Mungo's....... I just hope it's not too late." Arthur said the last part more to himself than anyone else. "You lot start heading over to the woods and we will catch up. I'll try and find some way of getting a message to McGonagall and if you guys run into trouble..... well let's just hope you don't."

"What if we need to leave the woods or something?" Harry asked, afraid he would be separated from Luna again.

Arthur just shook his head. "Well, Harry..... let's just hope you don't have to, either way we will find our way back to you, but you need to go now, it's not safe here and Neville needs us; now go." he said then turned to Charlie and apparated back to Luna and Molly.

The rest of them started making their way around the edge of the lake towards the thick wooded area, hoping that they would find some proof that the others were alright.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione, I need to stop for a minute" Ginny said through her heavy breathing; leaning against a nearby tree then sliding down it to sit.

Hermione turned back to her redheaded friend and walked over to her and took a seat next to her and Narcissa did the same. They looked a mess between the mud that covered them and the scratches all over their faces and arms from the thick woods and branches that constantly scraped against them. They didn't say anything; they were all a bit shocked at the position they were in and showing emotion at the moment seemed to be the most useless thing they could do right now, at least that's how Ginny was feeling.

Ginny turned to look at Hermione; she had a hard look on her face and she then turned to lock eyes with Ginny.

"We have to keep walking; I need to get a message to McGonagall or someone." She stated without any emotion, just a blank look in her eyes.

"Hermione, shouldn't we rest a bit more? Ginny's over five months pregnant and we've been walking for hours and the sun is just about up and-

"NO!" she yelled out cutting Narcissa off.

Narcissa just glared at her, she knew she was trying to get them somewhere safe, but running Ginny into exhaustion wasn't her idea of safe.

"It's ok Narcissa, I can keep going." Ginny said as she held out her hand for Narcissa to help her up.

They all suddenly heard movement up ahead and Hermione quickly jumped up from her spot against the tree. She instinctively placed herself in front of Ginny and had her wand in one hand and a dagger in the other. A spell flew right at her that she quickly blocked and then ran full speed straight at her target bringing the knife up to stab it into the Death Eaters chest but he grabbed her arm before she could. He brought a hand back and slapped her hard across the face, sending her to the ground. Narcissa quickly threw a spell at the man making him fall dead to the floor and she ran over to help Hermione up when another Death Eater grabbed her by the hair and yanked her backwards. Ginny went to make a move when she felt a tight grip on her arm and a knife to her throat.

"Move and you die, " she heard a deep voice say in her ear that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

Hermione quickly scrambled up to her feet and had her wand pointed at the man holding Ginny.

"Drop your wand or your friend dies." the man said, pushing the blade deeper against Ginny's throat making her let out a small whimper.

Hermione was seething with rage, but she reluctantly dropped her wand and she saw the man holding Narcissa tie her hands up and then make his way over to Hermione to do the same. Narcissa looked at Ginny and moved her gaze down to Ginny's hand as she watched Ginny slowly slide the knife Hermione gave her from her pocket. She waited until Ginny had gotten a firm grip on the knife and then Narcissa leapt forward throwing her bound hands around the man's neck pulling him backwards to the ground with her.

Ginny quickly pushed the knife deep into the man's stomach and she felt the blade he held to her throat lightly graze her neck as she pushed his hand away as fast as she could. Hermione quickly grabbed her wand and ran to Ginny and hit the man with a killing curse. Narcissa had the rope around her hands tightly around the man's neck and pulled as tightly as she can as the man struggled for her to let go or to get some air. She let out an emotional growl as she felt the man's body start to go limp until soon he lay dead on top of her. She threw herself back onto the ground and regained her breath before pushing him off of her examining the harsh rope burn on her hands. Hermione quickly cut her hands free and then turned back to Ginny, who had her hand up to her throat.

"Let me see Ginny, move your hand, let me see." she said, grabbing Ginny's hand away from her neck. She studied it for a moment and saw the bleeding was starting to stop. "You're lucky, it's not deep. I rather not use a healing charm if we can avoid it, unless you need it?" she said looking at Ginny.

"I'm fine." she said, wiping her bloody hands off on her muddy clothes.

Ginny's mind went back to the day she killed Warren and felt his warm blood spill out onto her and here she was again with another man's blood on her hands. She knew it was just how the world worked these days and decided to push those feelings aside and swiftly pulled the knife from the man's stomach and wiped it off.

They had run into a few other Death Eaters before this small group and they were just numb now from everything; so numb that even brutally murdering these men hadn't registered yet. They just had to keep going and had to keep surviving, there was no time to stop and deal with feelings. Ginny stuck the knife back in her pocket and followed Hermione and Narcissa through the crowded woods as the morning sun started to rise in the distance.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"His throat was slit" Bill said, looking at the dead body of the Death Eater they had found on the bank of the lake.

Draco remembered the fear that filled him when he saw a body across the way and was scared it would be Ginny or one of the others. He was relieved upon approaching it when he saw the Death Eater mask hanging off the man's face.

"Well, seems the girls are holding their own out here, which means we are heading in the right direction." Harry said.

"If it's even them; but then that means there are still Death Eaters running around these woods."Ron said with worry in his voice.

"Come on, let's keep going." Bill said as they walked on.

"Draco, does Ginny happen to have water in that bag of hers............ or food?" Ron asked.

"Yeah Weasley, I'm sure she made a pit stop to the kitchen on her way out," he said sarcastically opening the bag and sticking his hand inside to see what she had in there.

He pulled out a small bag and reached inside and he stopped walking. The others turned to see what the hold up was and saw him standing there holding something.

Draco looked at the tiny baby outfit that Ginny had grabbed last minute on her way out of the house. He felt a smile tug across his face when he read what it said and took note of the snake on it. The others saw it also and there was a heavy silence that had fallen upon them all. His smile turned to worry and then to anger as he thought of her being out there pregnant with their child and how he wasn't able to be there for her...... to protect her. Harry came over and gave him a light pat on the back.

"Come on, let's go find them." he said with a small smile.

Draco nodded and then put the small outfit away and snapped Ginny's bag closed. They continued walking through the heavy woods noticing that it was apparent someone had come through this way with how the branches were separated and the mud had footprints in it. They unknowingly found themselves quickening their pace in hopes of finding the girls faster and now that they had a clear trail of where they possibly were they felt a small glimmer of hope.

They went from running at full speed to a quickened walk and then to a light jog, none of them wanting to stop. Along the way they came across the bodies of Death Eaters that had been murdered or fell victim to the killing curse which meant the girls were holding their own so far...... if it was even them they were tracking.

After another hour or so they noticed the sun was starting to peak through the trees and they found themselves back to a running pace. Draco could hear Ron panting and trying to keep going and he knew that Ron had Hermione and his sister clear in his head as he pushed on to keep going. They soon came across another three bodies lying dead in the woods. Bill studied them for a moment, realizing one was strangled to death, and another viciously stabbed and then another one finished off with a curse.

"Are we sure the girls did this?" Bill said, studying the gruesome scene.

"Let's hope so, otherwise who the hell are we tracking." Draco said taking in the scene himself.

"This blood is still wet." Harry said, wiping his shoe off in some nearby grass as he stepped in a puddle of blood from one of the fallen men. "This wasn't done to long ago then."

"So we must be close, come on, " Ron said finding a new wave of energy and adrenaline that pushed him to break out into a run to hopefully catch up with them.

The rest of them followed suit and all Draco could think of with every step he took was seeing Ginny again. The image of her was firmly in his mind as he barreled through the woods to get to her side as fast as he could. The thought of just feeling her was causing his emotions to rise and he pushed them aside and focused his mind as he continued making his way to her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She fell to her hands and knees onto the dirty ground feeling the sharp twigs and tiny rocks beneath her and seeing the sunlight shine through her muddy hair. She just stayed there and tried to catch her breath and then she felt Hermione grab her arm and pull her back up.

"Come on Ginny we have to keep going."

"HERMIONE PLEASE STOP!" she yelled out with anger ripping her arm from her grip.

Hermione had a look of guilt on her face and turned to face her. "I'm sorry Ginny, I know you're probably exhausted....... well, probably past that, but I need to make sure we get somewhere safe." she said in a softer tone.

"I know.......I get that......I just need a minute.......please" she pleaded looking at Hermione as she became close to tears.

Hermione looked at her friend, her lips were dry and her once red hair was caked with mud and leaves; she had dried blood and dirt covering her........ they all did. She was just trying to keep Ginny safe like she told Draco she would; not that she wouldn't have even if he didn't ask her to. She finally gave Ginny a small nod and then helped her over to a small rock to sit on.

They sat there in silence for a few moments, each lost in their own thoughts. Ginny quickly wiped away a few tears that fell from her face and let out a frustrated growl, she was so tired of crying all the time and was just angry at this point. She started picking the leaves and twigs out of hair when they heard movement across the way, making them all jump up with their wands out.

"This is why we don't stop." Hermione whispered to them.

Hermione pulled Ginny behind a nearby tree with her and Narcissa got behind another and they watched as two Death Eaters came walking by with what looked like their latest victim. Hermione made eye contact with Narcissa to take down one while she did the other and with a quick movement, they jumped out and sent a spell at each one knocking them dead to the ground. Hermione turned to the person they had tied up and her eyes grew wide.

"Percy?" came Ginny's voice.

He looked at all of them with surprise and then he felt Ginny's arms around him.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the Ministry?" she asked him. She hadn't seen Percy since a few days after the final battle and she was angry at him for being so distant but she was just happy to see one of her brothers.

"There was an attack, it's been overrun and I was trying to escape when I was knocked out and then woke up to some Death Eaters dragging me somewhere." he looked at her again and a small smile spread across his face. "I can't believe I'm looking at you right now."

Ginny pulled him into another hug.

"Where are you headed? I know there are some old Order members in another town not too far from here, perhaps we could try there and hope to get out a message for some help?" he said brightly.

"That would be great" Narcissa spoke up.

Percy looked at her for a moment and then a bright smile spread across his face. "Wonderful"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He quickly ran up to the bodies on the ground and placed his hand on one of their throats to check for a pulse.

"They're still warm....... this must have just happened, let's keep moving." Harry said leading the way.

"I really hope we are tracking the right people, how do we know we aren't so far off from where they are?" Ron stated.

"Who else would be heading away from town and able to take down these Death Eaters? I'm sure it's no random Muggle." Bill said.

"I hope you're right." Draco said.

There was a part of him that worried they were heading the wrong way and he couldn't bear the thought that Ginny wouldn't be at the end of this trail they had followed for hours. He looked at Ron, who seemed to be thinking the same thing he was and he sympathized a bit with him knowing what he was going through. They walked quickly following the fresh tracks that led away from the two dead Death Eaters on the ground and soon found themselves breaking into a run.

"WHOA, HOLD ON A MINUTE!" Bill shouted suddenly, making them all quickly stop and turn to face him. "I think Kingsley is sending another message." He said taking the small glowing object out of his pocket.

He studied it for a moment and read out the first message. "Kingsley made contact with McGonagall, he wants us to try and owl her somehow."

"With what, exactly, a leaf and some shit? Maybe strap it to a pigeon and hope for the best?" Draco sneered.

Bill shot him a glare and then continued. "I guess when we find some kind of safe place, if not, then we will have to find a different way to communicate."

"We'll figure it out once we find the girls so let's just focus on that for now, ok?" Harry said.

Draco and Ron nodded and then Harry looked to Bill.

"Bill? Ok?" Harry repeated.

Bill just looked at the next message that appeared within the small object and his eyes were wide.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Uh..... Kingsley found out who the spy is" he choked out.

"And, who is it?" Draco asked, all of them apparently anxious to find out.

"It's.......... Percy" Bill said with a shocked expression etched upon his face.

"WHAT!" they all yelled.

"PERCY? THAT TRAITOR!" Ron bellowed, rage running through him.

"Ron we can't lose our heads right now, let's-

Harry was cut off by the sound of a blood curdling scream that that they heard in the distance. Forgetting about the fact that their own brother had betrayed them, they all ran as fast as their legs would carry them in the direction of the screams.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I still can't believe you're here, Mom will be so happy when she sees you." Ginny smiled walking beside her brother.

"Mom? Where is she?"

"She was hurt back at the place we were staying at, Dad and Luna went to take her somewhere safe and then we were separated." she sighed, a frown coming to her face at the mention of her Mother.

"Where were you guys staying?" he asked with interest.

"Oh, just at this-

"Does it matter? It's gone now" Hermione cut in.

Percy turned to look at her and then he gave her a smirk. "No, I suppose it doesn't."

"You seem so different Percy" Ginny said with a small smile.

"Oh yeah, how so?" he chuckled.

"I don't know, less............ uptight.... geeky" she giggled and playfully punched him in the arm.

"Ha, yeah, well I guess in today's world you need to adapt....... isn't that right Hermione?" he turned to lock eyes with her.

She just stared at him and then she looked at Narcissa, who seemed to have the same suspicious expression on her face. They continued walking and Percy continued asking Ginny questions and she laughed and joked with him the entire way.

"We are almost there, it's just up ahead." he said gesturing with his hands.

Hermione looked around up ahead to take a look and noticed the woods coming to a stop and then it dipped down into an area she couldn't make out from this distance.

"I still can't believe you're pregnant." Percy said playfully rubbing her stomach.

"With twins." she added with a bright smile.

"Oh wow, guess Draco does think more is better." he joked.

Ginny giggled, "Yeah, I suppose so."

She was walking beside him when her smile started to fade and she turned to Percy.

"Percy...... how do you know Draco is the Father?" she asked him, an alarming look on her face.

"Oh, Kingsley must have told me."

"You're lying, Kingsley would never tell anyone at the Ministry about this, not with there being a spy in-" She stopped walking and looked at him. "You.... are you...."

"What are you talking about Ginny? It's me, your brother."

"Tell me Percy, how is it that you were attacked by Death Eaters, but you've managed to keep your wand?" Hermione said quickly grabbing his wand from his pocket and then pointing it at him.

"Alright, alright...... just don't do anything........ NOW!" he yelled, jumping out of the way as two spells flew out hitting Hermione and Narcissa.

Ginny quickly reached for her wand when she felt a hard slap to her face bringing her to her knees.

"No no no, dear."

She touched her lip to find she was bleeding and turned to see it was her own brother that hit her. She was too shocked to even properly respond to what was happening and soon felt her body grow hot, but before anything more could come about she felt a blow to the back of her head and fell unconscious.

"GINNY!" Hermione screamed, shaking off the effects of an Expelliarmus spell and reached for her knife.

She saw a group of Death Eaters surrounding them suddenly and then felt the Cruciatus curse hit her and she fell to the floor letting out a piercing scream that filled the woods. Narcissa scrambled to try and fight off the binding charm she found herself in but before she could successfully be free of it she found herself under the same fate as Hermione.

"Bind them and bring them to camp. Good work!" Percy said, turning on his heel and heading to the Death Eater camp just ahead.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They ran through the woods so fast they didn't dare slow down or complain about the pain that ran through their bodies as they continued barreling through the thick trees and branches that were in their path. Draco stopped suddenly when he felt his foot hit something and he turned and looked down to see what it was.

"Isn't this Granger's wand?" he said, holding it up to show the others.

"HERMIONE! IT'S HER, WE WERE RIGHT, IT'S THEM!" Ron yelled with excitement and it soon faded. "You think that was her screaming?" he said sounding frantic suddenly.

"I think so, I think they finally might've run into more than they could handle." Bill said.

Draco handed her wand to Ron, who pocketed it and they continued running forward and soon came to the edge of the woods. They found themselves looking down into a rather large Death Eater camp, this one was more than just tents, there were a few small buildings as well and a lot of Death Eaters. They watched it for a few moments and then Ron spotted Percy directing some Death Eaters about and writing something down. He was seething with rage and went to make a move when Bill grabbed his arm to hold him back.

"Ron we are all angry at how Percy betrayed us, but you will be killed if you go marching right in there. We need a plan."

"Percy seems to be the leader of this location; if the girls came across him, I can bet you anything he played the brother card to lure them back here."Harry said studying the camp.

"Let's try and get a bit closer, maybe we can overhear if the girls are there, which they most likely are. Then maybe we can sneak them out somehow, either way we need to get down there and have a better listen." Bill said.

They all nodded in agreement and strategically planned a move to get closer to the campsite.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny opened her eyes to find herself in a dark room with only the sunlight shining through a tiny window that lit some of it. She looked down at her hands and found them shackled and completely covered in some kind of metal casing.

"Those are to keep you from setting the place on fire."

She looked up to see Percy standing above her and she quickly scrambled to stand up. She soon found her feet were shackled as well and no matter how hard she tried to conjure up her powers she couldn't get a flame in these metal things.

"You know, I knew there was something up with the area you guys were staying in, even at the Burrow. We knew there was some kind of magic being used we didn't know about and here I come to see its you. You're quite the firecracker aren't you Gin." he chuckled. "We knew you must be in this area and sure enough, here you are; then I spotted you lot making your way into the woods and the rest was all planned out. I knew you would be the loving little sister who loved her brother and welcomed me back with open arms...... so foolish really."

"GO TO HELL YOU TRAITOR!" she hissed at him with such hate and anger as tears fell down her face.

"Aw, don't be so judgmental little sis, the job came with great perks and well, I couldn't turn it down."

"YOUR OWN FAMILY? ME? I'M PREGNANT AND YOU WOULD STILL HURT ME LIKE YOU DID, HIT ME?" she screamed at him.

He took a step closer to her and she backed up against the wall.

"I don't have a problem hurting you; in fact, I'm going to kill you Ginny...... and your babies." He gave her a smile as if he had just said the most loving thing to her. "But before I do that, I need some answers; you're going to tell me everything about Draco and Potter and then all about these little missions they have been on."

"Screw you, I'm not telling you anything."

Percy nodded to one of the Death Eaters accompanying him in the room with Ginny and the man stepped forward and backhanded her so hard she fell to the floor. She felt the sting on her cheek and knew there must have been a huge welt mark on her face.

"Let's start again now......" Percy said, taking a seat in front of her.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione paced around the small cell as far as the shackles around her wrists would allow desperately thinking of some kind of idea to try and get out of this mess. Her thoughts went to Ginny and where she was right now and if she was ok. She turned to Narcissa, who was in another cell across from her shackled as well and then another woman Hermione had recognized from the small town sat in another nearby cell.

"Hermione, any ideas?" Narcissa whispered across to her.

Hermione just shook her head in defeat. Narcissa just gave her a small smile and they started thinking about how this might be it for them, but neither of them would go down without a fight.

Suddenly two men came in and stood in the middle of the room, one looked like he was a higher ranking Death Eater and the other was a large tall man with a menacing look on his face.

"Alright, these two are new" the one man said, gesturing to Hermione and Narcissa. "And Miss, what was it again?" he asked the other Death Eater.

"Helner" he grunted.

"Ah yes, Miss Helner, you've already had a bit of fun with the men here I've heard." he laughed slapping the other guard jokingly.

Hermione made a disgusted face at the comment.

"Alright, well you can kill Miss Helner now and then you have two more here to have a bit of fun with" the man said with a wicked smile spreading across his face as he looked from Hermione to Narcissa. "After that, kill them also and make sure you put them out with the other bodies at the edge of camp, I don't think I can handle Percy's bitching about the smell anymore." he said quickly turning to leave yelling out "have fun" over his shoulder.

The taller Death Eater walked over to the cell with the other woman in it and she pleaded and begged for him to spare her. Her screams pierced through the room as the man casually gutted her until she bled to death. Hermione watched in horror and suddenly felt those hard walls she had put up to stay strong this entire time come crumbling down and she backed up against the cell wall and let the tears fall.

The man turned his attention to Hermione and made his way to her cell and she became petrified at what was about to happen. He entered and started to walk over to her then roughly grabbed her and pushed her against the wall.

"NO WAIT!" Narcissa yelled out to him.

He stopped and looked at her.

Narcissa wracked her brain to try and get his attention away from Hermione and she placed a seductive smile on her face. "Why don't you come over here to someone with more........... experience?" she said trying not to let the disgust she was feeling show.

He just stared at her and he thought about it for a moment. Narcissa decided to push on in hopes he would abandon the young girl and head her way.

"Come on, it's not every day you get to have a little fun with the wife of Lucius Malfoy." she said unbuttoning her blouse to show off part of her chest.

"Narcissa no, don't" Hermione cried.

"Shut up Mudblood" the man said roughly throwing her backwards onto the floor.

He made his way out of Hermione's cell and over to Narcissa's and walked inside with a sadistic smile on his face. Narcissa just returned the same kind of smile to him and braced herself for what was coming, but was grateful that she could at least buy Hermione some time in hopes she would come up with a plan. Narcissa was hoping to grab something from the man's belt to fight her way out, but her heart sank when he took his wand and his knife out of his pocket and placed it aside.

He grabbed her roughly around the neck and slammed her against the wall and she instinctively brought her hands up to try and push him away in a fit of panic which seemed to only fuel him further. She heard Hermione screaming for him to stop, but the man just became rougher with her and Narcissa tried biting him, scratching him, punching him; anything to try and make him get off of her. He became angry and picked her up by the throat from the floor and slammed her head against the wall then forced her legs apart. She tried so hard to stay conscious and started finding it hard to breath as his grip on her neck became tighter; she could now feel him between her legs and silent tears fell down her face.

Suddenly, he stopped and his grip around her neck loosened and Narcissa looked down to see blood coming from his mouth and then he fell to the floor along with her. She let out an emotional gasp when she saw Draco standing there along with Bill. Draco threw the knife aside that he used to stab the man in the back and ran to his Mother's side and quickly waved his wand to unlock her shackles.

"Mother, are you alright." he said, embracing her tightly as he desperately tried to shake the images of what he had witnessed out of his mind.

She just nodded frantically and then quickly regained herself and stood up; pushing all thoughts of her being violated aside. "Yes, but we need to find Ginny, we need to go now." she said wiping her tears quickly aside.

Bill was helping Hermione out of her shackles and her mind went to Ron.

"Where's Ron? Is he alright?" she cried, grabbing Bill's shirt with shaky hands.

"Yes yes he's fine Hermione, him and Harry are keeping watch outside so we could sneak in here." he explained wrapping her in a big bear hug.

She looked over at Draco and she felt so guilty. "I'm sorry Draco, I tried to protect Ginny as long as I could I-

"STOP!" he said, "I know you did." he looked at her with a stern look.

She nodded and then they quickly made their way to the door.

The door opened and Hermione's eyes went straight to him. "Ron?" she said in almost a whisper.

He turned to see her and his face turned to relief, his lips trembling from the emotion that came over him. She ran to him throwing herself into his arms and as he picked her up from the ground in a tight hug. She shook with sobs at feeling him against her and he did the same; she couldn't believe he made it back to her. He grabbed her face and kissed her deeply and then buried his face in the crook of her neck; taking in every bit of her, not caring that she was covered in mud and blood.

She broke apart from him and he handed her wand back to her that they had found in the woods and she smiled brightly at him. She then turned to Harry and gave him a huge hug also.

"We need to get to Ginny, do you guys have any idea where she is?" Bill asked.

"She's in a building across the camp, I saw them bring her there before they threw us in here." Narcissa explained.

Harry looked around the corner of the building and took in the layout of the camp. "Now the only issue is how do we get to the other side."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All Ginny could taste was blood in her mouth and she kept having to spit globs of it out with every hit she had to endure. She couldn't believe her own brother just sat there and watched a Death Eater slap her around, especially being pregnant.

"I really don't want to have to do this, but you're leaving me no choice. I mean you're my sister and a quick death would be much less painful, however, I won't hesitate to torture you until you beg for death, now start giving me some answers Ginny." Percy sighed rubbing his temples.

She didn't say anything, she was just shaking and kept trying to pull her hands free of the shackles even though she knew it was useless; she even kept pulling after much bruising and bleeding formed around her wrists.

"Last chance, this time we won't be aiming for that pretty face." He said looking at her pregnant belly.

She just sank to the floor in the corner and cried as she trembled with fear; all she could think of was Draco right now and how she wished he was here. She tried to ignite some kind of power, but the metal covering her hands made it useless and with the amount of fear running through her, she couldn't focus enough to try and conjure it up any other way. She saw Percy nod to the Death Eater who walked over to her and grabbed her by the hair and stood her up. He lifted his fist back and she tightly shut her eyes, then braced herself for the impact of the blow; the entire time she thought only of those mercury eyes she loved so much and let herself get lost in them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your thoughts? What do you think about Percy? I know he is a lot more out of character but wouldn't you be to if you joined the Death Eaters? lol. Sorry for the small cliffhanger but this chapter would have turned out mega long so I ended it there and will have the next one up soon! PLEASE REVIEW!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place a few months after the final battle, the trio returns to Hogwarts to finish school and Lucius is becoming more powerful and with an army of Death Eaters a new threat washes not only over the wizarding world but the Muggle world also. Differences will have to be put aside for any chance of them surviving. I have big plans for this story. Draco/Ginny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I took so much longer to update this time! I was busy with the Easter weekend and then I got sick! Here it is! Hope you enjoy it!

"There must be at least 50 Death Eaters in this camp, how the bloody hell do we expect to make it the other side unnoticed?" Ron whispered.

"Maybe a distraction? Something to get them all in one place so we can get passed?" Hermione suggested.

"What kind of distraction exactly?" Harry asked.

She quickly unbuckled Ron's belt and slid it off from around his pants.

"Uh, Hermione, I don't think this is the time or place for that." Ron whispered, looking a bit taken aback and trying to grab his belt back.

She shook her head, "Get your head out of the gutter Ronald" she said walking over to Draco.

She bent the belt in half and handed it to him. "Put this in your mouth."

"What?" he asked her with a confused look and apparently everyone else was wondering what she was up to.

She pulled out her wand and pointed it to Draco and he quickly caught on and bit down on the belt.

"Sorry Draco........ Crucio!" she said as loud as she could without any nearby Death Eaters hearing her.

Draco automatically bit down on the belt as the pain ran through his body and he was soon brought to his knees trying desperately not to scream out. They watched his eyes turn to ice and he soon screamed out in pain as the belt fell to the ground. Draco's loud scream was enough to draw attention to them and before they knew it at least a dozen or so Death Eaters were making their way over to them.

Spells came at them from every direction, but before any of them could hit them, they all froze in mid air into sharp jagged ice pieces and Draco threw them backwards making them collide with at least 10 other Death Eaters. When he realized he had a handle on his powers, he made a move and ran out to the rest of the Death Eaters sending a burst of sharp ice chips at one of them making them scream out in pain and reach up to his eye where one had pierced through it. Draco made his fist ice over and swiftly brought it up to collide with another man's face, causing his head to smash into a bloody mess and he fell dead to the floor.

The others quickly followed close behind him shooting spells of their own at any Death Eaters coming their way. Draco suddenly felt himself being flung backwards along with the others behind him and then hit the ground hard. He quickly jumped to his feet and tried to keep advancing towards the building he hoped Ginny would be in when he heard someone yell out to him.

"TAKE ANOTHER STEP AND HE DIES" came a man's voice as he had Ron pinned to the ground with a knife to his throat.

Draco stopped running and turned around taking in the scene and noticed the others were held at wand point and soon they were completely surrounded. Part of him wanted to keep running, but he knew he couldn't and he dropped his head in defeat as two Death Eaters grabbed him roughly and made him drop to his knees next to the rest of them.

"You lot are unbelievable........ walking right into a Death Eater camp thinking you'll get out alive." said one of the camp leaders. "Kill them all but leave these two alive" he said, gesturing to Harry and Draco.

The Death Eaters moved in on them and then a bright light burst down between them and it took Draco a moment to believe what he was seeing as McGonagall, Kingsley, Arthur, Charlie, George and Luna appeared before them and he took that chance to run for it. He heard spells and curses being thrown in every direction as he jumped out of the way of exploding buildings and flying bodies. His mind was only focused on that building he saw before him, the one he hoped Ginny was in and that she was ok.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny's eyes were tightly shut, waiting for the brutal blow she was about to endure, her mind went to her babies and how she didn't want any harm to come to them. Even though her eyes were shut she could sense the man's fist getting ready to fly towards her and she heard a loud bang causing her to snap her eyes open. She went to turn her head to the man about to hit her when she felt something wet splash against her hair and face. She soon realized the wetness was hot and peeked her eyes open looking through the cracks in her hair to see a thick piercing shard of ice sticking through the man's chest. She realized it was blood that hit her and she watched as the man fell dead to the floor and behind him stood Draco.

She couldn't move or speak, all she could do was tremble in shock and opened and closed her mouth a few times before an emotional cry gasped from her mouth and she slid down the wall. Draco ran over to her and kneeled before her, lifting her face to his and he studied every inch of it. Her pale skin was covered in dirt and blood, her cheek and lips were swollen and bleeding, her eyes puffy and red and her once vibrant hair was almost unrecognizable with all the mud in it. He felt anger rise in him at seeing her in such a state and his emotions started to surface and he couldn't help the swell of tears that stung his eyes.

"Ginny? It's ok........ I'm here.... are you alright?" he choked out gently grabbing her shoulders.

The sound of Draco's voice reaching her ears made the tears start to freely flow; she couldn't believe he was here..... was this real? She just continued to shake in disbelief and then she felt him unlock her shackles and he grabbed one of her hands. As soon as he did this he saw her turn angry and turned to Percy, who was standing behind Draco with his wand drawn.

"Don't.... move or you both..... die." he fought out as he was a bit shocked at the brutal attack Draco just inflicted upon the other Death Eater.

Soon the others met up with Draco and they all had their wands drawn on Percy, who placed his wand down in defeat and held his hands up.

"YOU TRAITOROUS BASTARD!" George yelled, grabbing him roughly by the shirt and slamming him hard against the wall. "WORKING WITH THE SAME PEOPLE THAT MURDEDRED FRED.......YOUR OWN BROTHER!" he bellowed with rage and Arthur grabbed him back to try and calm him.

Nobody had ever seen George act like this, he wasn't normally an angry person and they were surprised at his reaction.

Arthur turned to Percy. "How could you do this? To your sister, to your family......... you are no son of mine."

"Please, Father, I'm glad to hear you say that, your all stupid if you think you stand any chance against Lucius. In the end....... I rather be on the winning side of things." he spat.

"YOU SON OF BITCH!" Ron ran forward, grabbing him and sent his fist flying across his face and then brought it back again landing another one to his nose.

"RON STOP!" Bill said, pulling him back off of Percy.

Percy leapt forward and grabbed his wand and went to send a curse at Ron when he was hoisted back against the wall and found himself in a fiery bind. Ginny walked over to him holding a deadly flame in her hand and was ready and willing to bring an end to her traitorous brother.

"GINNY NO!" Arthur yelled, grabbing her arm tightly. "You don't want to do this." he whispered to her.

She turned to look at her Father, she could see the hurt in his eyes, which only made her want to hurt Percy even more, but she knew he was right and with that she distinguished the flame and released the binds around her brother. Percy fell to the ground, breathing heavily and before he could say anything else Bill knocked him unconscious.

"We need to get out of here, but with this large of a group that might be impossible. Mnerva, use the Port Key we made to get to the new location and Arthur and I will go with Ginny to travel by floo." Kingsley said.

"I'm staying with Ginny" Draco demanded.

"Very well, come on you lot lets go." McGonagall said quickly taking out a pocket watch with a long chain.

The rest of them grabbed a hold of the chain to the watch and felt a familiar tug behind their navels and were soon gone. Kinglsey walked over to Percy's unconscious body and collected a vial of memories from him to later examine.

"Arthur and I will see if the close is clear to sneak into the woods, stay here." Kingsley said as he and Arthur slipped out the door.

Draco turned back to Ginny and saw her standing there just looking at her unconscious brother. He gently put a hand on her shoulder....... she seemed different.......he was worried about her.

"Ginny?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice and quickly turned to him, again a look of disbelief was on her face, was this real? She thought to herself. She felt him grab her into a hug and felt him tighten his hold on her and then she smelled that familiar scent, the one that always brought her back, the one she remembered from the shirt she tightly clutched in her hands when she almost thought Draco was dead. She quickly realized that he was actually here holding her and very much alive. She brought her arms up and hugged him back as tight as she could, letting all the fear and worry of losing him out. She forgot how safe she felt in his arms and all she wanted to do was have him hold her forever.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, bringing her face up to his as he studied her injuries.

She winced as he attempted to touch one of the cuts on her cheek. "I missed you so much, I.......I can't believe you're actually here." she said quickly grabbing him again tightly and burying her face in his chest.

Draco wasn't sure how he didn't take notice of it sooner, but he felt the bump that was Ginny's belly against him and he suddenly pulled back and stared at it.

"Whoa...... that's..... that's our baby?" he asked with a surprised look on his face.

Ginny smiled at him and placed a hand on her stomach. "Yep, sure is." she said, deciding to break the news of twins to Draco when they got somewhere safer.

"Can I.....uh..." he trailed off.

Ginny gave him an even bigger smile and gently took his hand and placed it on her stomach and soon Draco placed his other hand on it also. She saw the smile that spread across his face and her heart melted, god did she miss seeing that smile and the feeling of his hands on her. He leaned in closer and was just about to kiss her when Arthur and Kingsley ran back into the room.

"Time to go guys" Arthur said in a frenzy.

Draco grabbed Ginny's hand and they followed them out of the room.

They darter outside and Draco just kept his hand tightly around Ginny's and just kept running. They ran as fast as Ginny could, given her pregnant condition as Arthur and Kingsley threw spells over their shoulders at any remaining Death Eaters that followed them. Ginny felt her body fill with fear at every spell being shot out; afraid that her body might fail her as she tried with any strength left in her to keep running. She felt Draco tighten his grip more on her as his way of telling her not give up and it only fueled her more to keep going.

They heard Arthur and Kingsley start to slow down and they did the same; turning to them to see what the next move was.

"We need to get to a working Floo Network; there is another small Muggle town just up ahead and I have a connection at one of the shops there." Kingsley explained, as he wiped the blood from a cut on his head.

They nodded and followed Kingsley as fast as they could before anymore Death Eaters could catch up with them.

They continued walking and Arthur filled them all in on Neville and Molly's condition. Neville was at St. Mungo's and was in critical condition and Molly had finally come around and had her head healed in the hospital. She stayed back with Neville to finish resting and to be there for him, although Arthur had to persuade her to stay back as he went to help the others. He had sent a message to McGonagall, who had said she was with Kinglsey and so that's how they found each other.

"So where is this new location?" Draco asked.

"It's a farmhouse, actually, in the middle of this great big field, its another small Muggle town that hasn't been touched yet and-

"A farmhouse?" Draco cut him off with a bit of a snarl causing Ginny to slap him on the arm.

Kingsley just smiled at this. "It's not what you think Draco, it is more for production of corn and other crops, but the property has been abandoned for a long time now but the house remains in pristine condition. I have been hiding out there and there has been no such activity there, it's even more south than the house Minerva had you at."

"It sounds lovely." Ginny said.

"You say this place hasn't been touched yet by Death Eaters, but how long is that going to last? Are we suppose to just keep running from town to town?" Draco said sounding a bit annoyed.

Kingsley looked past Draco's sour attitude and just smirked. "Well Mr. Malfoy, it is my hope that we will eliminate the main threat before that happens."

"Let's hope so." Draco mumbled continuing to follow him.

They soon arrived at the town up ahead and found most of it was abandoned. It looked like the Death Eaters had already ransacked the town and slaughtered everyone in it. There were bodies on the ground and crumbling buildings lined the streets. Kingsley quickly ran ahead of them to the small shop his friend had owned and was saddened to see he had been killed. He saw the small plump old man on the floor behind the counter of his shop with a knife stuck in his chest. He couldn't say he was surprised, he knew his friend was dedicated to the town and his shop and wouldn't go down without a fight and sadly enough he lost that battle.

"I'm sorry Kingsley." Arthur said, giving him a light pat on the back.

"Thank you Arthur, he was a good man. ......Let's get you lot to safety and I'll return for his body to give him a proper burial." he said in a low voice.

They all walked over to the fireplace and stepped in, then grabbed a small handful of Floo powder and with a swift motion Kinglsey threw it down yelling "the farmhouse" and a wave of green flames swallowed them all. Ginny closed her eyes tightly and before she knew it, she felt her feet hit a hard surface and she peeked her eyes open. She barely had her eyes opened when she felt her Mother grab her tightly in her arms and started crying.

"Oh Ginny, I'm so glad you're safe, I was so worried." she said, noticing her daughter's fresh wounds and cuts on her face. "Are you alright?" she asked, looking her over and touching her cuts causing Ginny to wince in pain.

"Yes, Mom, I'm fine, are you? How's Neville?"

"I think Neville is going to be alright, he has been sleeping a lot, so I came back here to clean this place up a bit and get us all settled in." Molly said gesturing to their supposable new place of residence.

Ginny took in the house and boy was Kingsley right, it sure wasn't just some barn like Draco had thought. It was quite modern and very spacious with a big kitchen with a long table and hardwood floors throughout. The living room was big with a fireplace and then there was a staircase leading up to the second floor where there was an abundance of rooms. Ginny walked over to the window to take in the view and she smiled when she saw the house had a wrap around porch like the last one they were at and her memories took her to the porch swing her and Draco always sat on. The field outside went on and on and you make a small town in the distance, probably even smaller than the last one they stayed in.

"Told you, " Kingsley mumbled to Draco with a smirk.

Draco just gave a small laugh and smirked back.

"Why don't you go wash up guys, the others are resting upstairs so they are scattered about. I have some clothes I transfigured as best I could up there so those will have to make due for now. Now go on." Mrs. Weasley said, shooing them upstairs.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny stepped into the shower and winced as the water hit her face; each scratch and cut she endured was stinging. She just watched all the mud and dried blood wash down the drain and her mind went back to the events over the last day or so. She was so exhausted and had contemplated just falling asleep all muddy instead of the shower, but she then thought how much better she would feel once she was clean. Her entire body hurt, her feet and legs were swollen and the dirt was so dried up, she had to scrub harder to get it off. She thought she might give up on the scrubbing, but she just fought through it and eventually she saw that familiar white pale skin.

After she showered and dressed, she walked back to the room she had claimed and found Draco was already showered and sitting on her bed against the wall and had dozed off. She watched him for a few moments and then joined him on the bed. Draco opened his eyes when he felt her get onto the bed and he moved over so she could have her spot against the wall. They lay facing each other and all Ginny wanted to do was kiss those lips she missed for so long, but before either of them could make it to the others they were fast asleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny woke up later that evening and saw Draco wasn't next to her and she thought for a moment that it had all been a dream. She took in the room she woke up in and soon realized it was the farmhouse they would now be staying at. She was suddenly overwhelmed with hunger and quickly slipped out of bed and headed downstairs. She was surprised to see everyone was already down in the kitchen and hanging about in the living room.

"There's my little sis" George said, walking over and giving her a big hug followed by Charlie.

This had been Ginny's first time seeing them since before they left for the mission; in fact, she was really just taking in the sight of everyone that had been gone these past few months. She gave them a quick hug and then took a seat at the table where her Mom greeted her with a plate of food waiting. She didn't hesitate on piling food in her mouth and was so engrossed in how hungry she was that she didn't notice Draco staring at her from the living room with a huge smile on his and Harry laughing beside him.

"You look like Ron!" Harry shouted across to her.

"Honestly, I don't even care right now." she said with her mouth full, piling another mound of it into her mouth.

"You leave her be, she must be starving and she's eating for thre-

Ginny quickly coughed over her Mother to cut her off; she hadn't told Draco about them having twins yet and was a little nervous how he would take the news. She had planned on telling him after she had woken up and had a decent meal.

"Guys come over here a moment, so we can discuss some guidelines." McGonagall spoke up.

The rest of them walked over into the kitchen and Draco took a seat beside Ginny, giving her a small smile that she returned.

"Kingsley had to take care of some personal business so I get to break the news to you all." McGonagall said with a nervous look on her face.

"What news is that Minerva?" Arthur asked looking concerned.

"Well, since the Ministry has been overrun and things are a bit of a mess right now........... Kingsley feels its best if we........ stop using magic altogether for a while....... to avoid risking our location."

"WHAT? NO MAGIC?" Ron yelled. "HAS HE GONE MENTAL?"

McGonagall flashed him a look, "No Mr. Weasley, in fact, I think he makes a good point, that Muggle town we stayed at last had remained untouched until we had put up magical wards and used our wands freely. Perhaps if the area hadn't become suspicious they would never have even attacked it........or who knows.... maybe they would have. The point is it's too much of a risk to use magic right now."

"Wait, so does that mean we won't have any wards up either Professor?" Hermione asked.

"I'm afraid so."

"That seems even more risky than taking the chance of putting them up." Molly stated.

"Think about it Molly, without using any magic..... its like we are completely off the grid, but now put a very advanced ward up..... now that's more of a starting point for them to search or attack next." McGonagall explained trying to make them all see the logic in the suggestion.

They were all quiet for a few moments.

"Ok" Arthur said, suddenly causing everyone to look at him. "If Kingsley thinks this will help keep us safer than I'm with him on it and you all should be too." he said looking at all of them.

After a few more moments of silence they each started nodding their agreement.

"Alright then, it's settled. Now Kingsley is also going to go through the memories from the last camp you were at as well as some he got from Percy." she said turning to Bill and the others. "He should hopefully get some kind of of solid info from that and then we will take things from there."

They all nodded.

"Alright, no more of that business talk for tonight, lets play some catching up and just finish settling in the rest of the night." Mrs. Weasley said, taking Ginny's empty plate and washing it out in the sink.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the evening consisted of them all sprawled out in the living room sharing stories about what the girls did while they were away and only a few small stories from the guys' mission. They didn't speak to much of the months they had been gone because their minds kept going to Dean and how dark that time was for many of them. Ginny was sitting next to Draco, and it felt so nice to have him next to her, she couldn't believe she still hadn't kissed those lips yet. She thought if maybe his feelings had changed for her since he had been gone for so long so she was cautious about locking lips with him right now.

"Oh Ginny, I managed to save the booties from the other house." Mrs. Weasley said brightly bringing a bunch of them over to show Draco.

Draco picked some of them up and looked at all of them. "Why are there so many of the same color? Are we having a a four legged baby?" he smirked at her.

Ginny shot her Mom a look and she voiced a silent sorry to her.

"Uh, can I talk to you alone for a moment?" she said, grabbing Draco's arm and pulling him from the couch.

He followed her upstairs to her bedroom and saw her close the door; she then leaned her head against it and let out a nervous breath.

"Is everything alright?" he said, walking over to her.

She walked past him to the other side of the room and started pacing. "I need to tell you something."

Draco stopped her from pacing and gently placed both of his hands on her arms. "Ok, so tell me." he said, looking into her eyes.

She locked her eyes with him and she watched him search her face with those silver orbs as they darted all over taking everything in. She couldn't speak for some reason and neither did he, all she could hear was the sound of them both lightly breathing. She couldn't take it any longer and she quickly lifted her lips to his so fast that he staggered back for a moment at the sudden gesture. She quickly pulled away and looked at him as he just stared at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to rush into it, I know you've gone through so much and -

She was cut off when Draco slammed his lips into hers, this time with such force she had to take a step back to steady herself. His hands laced through her hair; bringing her as close as he could to him and she snaked her arms around his neck. They broke apart for a moment, both of their lips were red and swollen from the intense kiss they just shared. Ginny didn't think she could control her hormones any longer, everything about him she had missed these past few months made her want to make up for lost time. She didn't care if she looked like a lunatic right now she needed more of him and so she pulled him to her again and roughly pushed her lips to his. She felt herself back up against the wall and mentally laughed to herself thinking about her first time with Draco in his private room at Hogwarts. She was glad to have the wall for support because by the way he kissed her back, she could tell he was experiencing the same hormonal urges she was as he roughly pushed his lips further against hers. He trailed the same rough kisses down to her neck and kissed and sucked as she let out a soft moan and then she remembered what she had to talk to him about.

"Twins" she breathed out suddenly.

He continued to kiss her body as she willingly let him.

"Hmm?" was all he said as he worked his way back to her lips.

"TWINS!" she said a bit louder this time giving him the chance to take in what she said.

"Twins? What do you mean?" he said, placing another few kissed along her jawline and back to her lips.

"We're having twins," she said gently, placing her hands on his chest to keep him from kissing her again.

He stopped everything at this point and stared at her with a shocked expression. "Like....... as in two babies?"

Ginny bit her lip. "Yes, as in two babies."

"There's two babies in there....... right now?" he said, looking down at her stomach and then back up to her.

She couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her mouth at the look on his face. "Yep, there sure is."

He just looked at her and then she was surprised to see a smile slide across his face and then he started laughing as he leaned his forehead against hers. "Of course we're having twins, because having it any easier just wouldn't seem right now would it?"

She let out a small giggle and then her eyes fluttered up to meet his. "So you're not going to freak out?" she asked in a small voice.

He looked at her again, he could stare at her forever, he thought. "Not until after the babies are born." he smirked.

She let out another small laugh and then she felt his lips against hers again, this time more passionately rather than roughly. She felt him slide his hands under her clothes and he went to take her blouse off when she quickly pushed his hands away. He looked at her with a confused expression.

"What's wrong?"

She didn't look at him, "You don't want to see me naked believe me......... there's a different body under these clothes since the last time you saw it." she said sheepishly.

"Ginny, I don't care about that and you're pregnant of course things are going to change. Come on, here I'll get naked first." he said, sliding his pants, underwear and shirt off. "There."

She bit her lip and couldn't help the blush that came to her face upon noticing his very naked body standing in front of her.

"Fine, but turn around."

He shook his head with a smile and turned away from her. Ginny slid off all her clothes and then covered her very swollen breasts with folded arms.

"Alright, you can turn around."

He turned to look at her and he saw her turn away from him and her cheeks went pink. He walked closer to her and he gently unfolded her arms and put them to her sides. He placed his hands on her stomach and leaned in and kissed her softly and whispered against her lips. "You're even more beautiful than the last time I saw you."

She smiled against his lips and soon she forgot about how self conscious she was a moment ago and got lost in the pleasurable waves that ran through her as they made love.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny slipped out of her bed in the middle of the night from a tangled mess of her and Draco's arms and legs to use the bathroom. She was in the bathroom and gave a relieved sigh as the pressure on her bladder subsided when she heard what sounded like someone coughing. She washed her hands and left the bathroom and put her ear to the stairwell to listen for the noise again. She soon realized it was someone being sick in the downstairs bathroom and she made her way to to them to see if they needed help. She walked up to the door and gave a light knock, but nobody answered so she gently turned the knob and popped her head in.

"Harry? Are you ok?" she said, grabbing a hand towel from the rack and wetting it with cold water.

He pushed himself away from the bowl and sat on the floor against the wall. "Yeah...... I'm fine." he said, wiping his mouth off with a tissue Ginny handed him.

"You look like hell." she said kneeling beside him and gently patted the sweat from his head.

"Just a bad dream is all." he lied, not only was it a bad dream, but it was a vivid replay of Dean's death again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she said, taking a seat beside him.

He turned to her and gave a small smile, then shook his head. "Nah....... why don't you go get back to bed."

"It's ok....... I'll keep you company for a few more minutes."

She scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "Oh.... I'm having twins by the way."

"Seriously?" he said, looking at her with a giant smile.

She nodded. "Yep, I'm grateful Draco took the news better than I could ever dream of."

He gave a small laugh and they sat there in silence for a bit longer just enjoying the others company. He felt Ginny give a shiver and he put his arm around her and gave her a light squeeze.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever think about whether we were really supposed to be together and we just....... messed up?"

He laughed at this and she gave a small giggle as well. "Messed up?"

She playfully slapped his arm, "Seriously"

He gave a light sigh. "I think................ I think your exactly with the person you're supposed to be with." he smiled at her.

"Me too, " she said, smiling back.

"Come on, let's get back to bed." he said, getting up and held his hand out for her.

"How about I head to bed and you brush the smell of vomit from your mouth." she laughed.

"Ha, yeah, good idea."

She looked at him for a moment. "Are you sure your alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine.... really. Now go get some sleep."

She gave a small nod and then gave him a quick hug before heading back upstairs to her bedroom.

She climbed back into bed beside Draco and nuzzled against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What took you so long?" he mumbled, turning to face her.

"It was Harry, I heard him getting sick downstairs...... said it was a bad dream." she shrugged.

"Oh, did he say what it was about?"

"No, he didn't want to talk about it."

"I bet, " he mumbled, knowing Harry was still struggling with the way Dean died.

"What does that mean?" she asked, propping herself up on one arm to better look at him.

"Never mind Ginny, its like 3 in the morning, I'll tell you tomorrow." he said, patting her hand and turning around to face away from her.

"So there is something?" she asked flinging her head over to look at his face; her long hair tickling his exposed chest.

"Goodnight Ginny." he said, using his arm to push her back down onto her pillow.

"Fine, " she sighed.

They laid there in silence and Ginny struggled to try and get back to sleep and Draco couldn't seem to get back to sleep either. All he was thinking about now was that night with Dean and how he wouldn't be lying here with Ginny right now if it wasn't for Harry's decision to save him. He was becoming a bit overwhelmed by his emotions and closed his eyes to calm himself and then let out a steady breath.

"I should be dead, " he whispered.

He felt Ginny sit up and lean over him again with her red locks pouring over his stomach. "What?"

He turned onto his back and looked at her. "Kingsley never told you how Dean died?"

"No, we never asked........ just knowing he was dead was enough at the time." she said in a low voice looking down.

Draco went on to tell her about what led up to Dean's death. "I was the one slipping..... Harry had a firm grip on Dean....... ultimately, Dean would have lived and I would have died.................... but Harry let go of him and made the decision to save my life......." he said the last part in barely a whisper.

Ginny had her hand over her mouth as Draco told her the story and had tears streaming down her face. Draco rubbed his face and eyes to wash away any emotion that may have arisen during his explanation and he sat up.

"Is that what Harry's dream was about?"

"I'm betting so, he's been having them off and on ever since. He feels guilty, but I don't know...... he says he would still make the same decision even if you and I weren't together....... but I feel guilty also, I keep thinking......... did I deserve to live that day instead of Dean?"

Ginny made a move to get out of the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To go talk to Harry."

"No, " he said, grabbing her arm. "Don't"

"What...... why?"

"Because Ginny, I think that's the last thing he wants to talk about right now." he looked at her sternly.

"Fine, " she said, slipping back into the bed.

She pulled him back to lay beside her and she searched his eyes for what he may be thinking right now. She brought her hand up and ran it through his hair and then trailed her hand down to his shoulder where she could feel one of his many scars from the countless torturous episodes he endured. She traced her fingers over it absent-mindedly and then snuggled in closer to his arms just taking in everything Draco told her.

"I still can't believe you're here with me right now. I missed you so much....... I wasn't sure how much longer I would've been able to handle being away from you." she said wiping away a stray tear.

He hugged her a little tighter and then suddenly jumped out of the bed. "That reminds me, " he said, startling Ginny from his abrupt movement.

He threw on his pants and then quickly left her room, leaving Ginny with a confused expression and a moment later he appeared with her bag that he found out in the field. He climbed back in bed with her and pulled out the bag with the small baby outfit in it.

"I managed to save this." he smiled at her.

She looked at him shocked and a giant smile spread across her face as she read the shirt again.

"I can't believe you found this." she said, taking the shirt from him and studying it. "You know our babies aren't going to be the only ones who love Daddy's kissssses" she laughed.

"Is that so?" he said, catching her lips and pushing her down onto the pillow.

Draco knew how guilty he felt about Dean's death, but every time he was with Ginny and saw her carrying his babies, he couldn't help but be glad it wasn't him who died that day. He knew it was a selfish thought to think and he hated himself for even thinking it, but the amount of happiness that filled him every time he looked into her eyes made him forget about all those negative feelings and emotions he constantly battled with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? I know there is some intimate moments in this chapter but I felt they were important, especially after what they all went through. PLEASE REVIEW! Also I am definitely finishing this story, I'm not going to abandon it so when you see I haven't updated as quickly as I normally do its just because I want the story to be perfect and its taking me a bit longer to write it out.
> 
> PLEASE REVIEW!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place a few months after the final battle, the trio returns to Hogwarts to finish school and Lucius is becoming more powerful and with an army of Death Eaters a new threat washes not only over the wizarding world but the Muggle world also. Differences will have to be put aside for any chance of them surviving. I have big plans for this story. Draco/Ginny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry it took me a bit longer again to update, I've just been fighting a bad cold and then it was Prom weekend for my Sister so its just been busy. I will try and get these chapters out as fast as I have been. Here's the next, this is more of laid back chapter, I hope you guys like it.
> 
> WARNING: GRAPHIC CONTENT THIS CHAPTER!

Draco woke up the next morning to an empty space beside him where Ginny had been sleeping. He smiled to himself when he heard the distant laughing and loud discussion from everyone who was downstairs at breakfast. He still couldn't believe this is what his life was now, it was almost unbelievable really; something he never in a million years thought it could or would ever be. When he thought about how the world was today a part of him was a bit paranoid about the possibility of losing everything..... for him everything was Ginny; she was the one that changed his life....... that saved him from something so much darker. If he did end up dead at the end of all of this he knew he would at least be dying a happy man and he found some comfort in that. He quickly pushed his thoughts aside and crawled out of bed.  
He made his way downstairs and took a seat by Ginny, who looked at him funny; normally Draco made sure he was showered and dressed before he made an appearance downstairs. 

"Are you sick this morning?" she laughed at him, ruffling up his messy hair even more.

"Nah, I look amazing no matter what state I'm in." he joked as he piled some food on his plate. 

"Morning everyone" Narcissa mumbled joining them at the table. 

Everyone looked at her and then at Draco, not only did Draco skip his shower and getting changed this morning but so did she. Her hair was a frizzy mess and her pajamas were all disheveled; she gave a yawn and took a seat by Hermione and grabbed some food. 

"Rough night, Mother?" Draco smirked at her. 

She smirked back, "Let's just say I got the room next to the newlyweds." she said, buttering her toast as Hermione playfully slapped her arm causing them both to laugh.

"RONALD!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, shooting him a look. "UNDER THE SAME ROOF AS YOUR PARENTS? AS YOUR SISTER?" she said, slapping him with a dish towel. 

"We can't use magic, otherwise there would have been a silencing charm on the room; so see at least we are thoughtful about it." Ron said ignoring his Mother's smacks and continued shoving food in his mouth. "What about Ginny, her and Draco slept together in the same room." he said through his full mouth.

"I'm sure they were more considerate than you and Hermione were." Mrs. Weasley snapped back.

"I beg to differ.....and I have one ear." George said, giving a fake shiver and mentally kicking himself for picking the room next to Ginny.

Mrs. Weasley gave an angry look at Draco and Ginny and threw her hands up in the air, mumbling under her breath and breaking into a small rant causing them all to snicker behind her back. 

"Professor are we allowed to go to town?" Luna asked.

"I honestly wouldn't see the trouble I suppose, but fair warning, this town is a lot smaller than the last, there's less than 10 shops there and not a lot of people." McGonagall said.

"Do we have to take a bus again?" Ron said with a sigh.

"Actually, there is no bus to town, you either have to drive or find other means of travel."

"What? How are we supposed to get there then?"

"Mr. Weasley, you could always walk."

"Walk? All the way to town? That's far." he whined.

She shook her head at him, "Whoever does decide to take the trip to town just know that these are very simple folks and everyone knows each other; so you lot will more than likely stick out."

"You're not coming with us?" Ginny asked.

"The good thing about being off the grid Miss Weasley is you have more freedom. There's no ward to stop you and there's no magic in use to give away our location....... so go do some exploring, but please stay out of trouble." she said the last part a bit louder as they all started scraping their chairs to get ready to leave.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all headed out on foot towards the small town they could see in the distance; Ginny turned and waved bye to her Mom, Dad and McGonagall as they decided to stay behind and do some things around the house. She felt Draco lace his fingers with hers and gave her a small smile. 

"Are you sure your ok to walk all this way?"

"Yeah, this might be my first and last visit to town, especially if I grow any bigger." she giggled squeezing his hand lightly. 

They walked for about a good 30 minutes before they started reaching the edge of the tiny town. There really weren't many shops at all; there was a small cafe right in the center of town and then a small pub on the corner of one street. There was an auto body shop at the entrance of town and then a store for all kinds of farming; the rest of the town had little miscellaneous shops about. There were people bustling around the town and a group of kids playing ball across the way without a care in the world. The streets weren't really streets at all but more of a dirt road with a few paved spots here and there.

"This town is filthy." Draco said, patting the dirt from his jeans.

It wasn't long before people started staring at them, it was evident they were the newcomers in town and Ginny made sure to keep a firm grip on Draco's hand because she knew how "friendly" he could be. Ginny smiled at the small children playing ball across the way; she envied their innocence and how oblivious they were to the evil that lurked outside their small town. One of the kids kicked the ball and it came rolling over to them and stopped at Draco's feet. Draco stopped walking and looked down at the ball and over to the children. 

"Hey Mister, can you kick our ball back." said a small boy, probably no older than seven.

Draco looked at Ginny and she gave a him a look to go ahead and he then looked at the ball again and with a swift motion he kicked the ball back over. He must not have realized how hard he kicked it because it hit the boy right in the chest knocking him to the floor.

"Oops," he said, running over to the kid on the floor as Harry, Ron and George fell into a fit of snickers. 

Draco ran up to the small boy, who had tears in his eyes, and squatted down beside him as he sat back up. 

"Sorry about that, are you ok kid?"

The boy nodded and wiped his eyes real quick as Ginny walked over to them. 

"Hey there, here, let me help you up." She said, grabbing his hand and helping him to his feet. 

"Thanks Miss," he said as Draco handed him back his ball. 

"Is there a baby in there?" came a small girls voice. 

Ginny turned around to see a little girl, probably about four years old, with strawberry blonde hair and a big pink bow that had it pulled back; she was pointing to Ginny's stomach. 

"Actually, there's two babies in there." she said, looking at Draco and they both exchanged a smile. 

"Whoa, two babies at the same time?" the little girl said in a shocked voice holding up two fingers.

Ginny giggled and then a woman came out of the store behind them with a few bags in her hands. She was only a few years older than Draco and Ginny and had black curly hair and a bright smile. "Ben and Ember, who are your new friends?" she said walking over to them. 

"Mal, there's two babies in there." Ember said, pointing to Ginny's stomach. 

"Sorry about that, you know how four year olds could be. By the way I'm Malini, but please call me Mal." she said, shaking Ginny and Draco's hand. 

"Oh, it's quite alright; somebody doesn't know how to kick a ball properly." Ginny said, glaring at Draco.

Malini looked over to Ben and noticed he had been crying. "Oh dear, are you ok?"

"Yes," he said in a small voice. 

"Don't worry about it guys, these two are always getting scraped up and bumped. Whether it's from playing ball or playing hide and seek; such vivid imaginations these two have. So you guys are obviously new to town, where's your place?"

Ginny and Draco exchanged a look, they weren't sure if they should say, but Ginny didn't see the harm in it. "The farmhouse down the road." she said with a smile.

"The farmhouse? Whoa, it's nice to see someone finally bought that place. So can I show you guys around?"

"What about these two?" Ginny asked, smiling at them. 

"Oh, they are fine playing here, nobody new has come into town since you lot in a while. We all look out for each other here. You two stay here I'm going to show-" she turned to Ginny and Draco and stopped.

"I'm Ginny and this is Draco." Ginny said.

She gave a wide smile, "Those are the most interesting names I've heard in a while, well then you two stay here while I show Draco and Ginny around a bit." she said turning back to Ben and Ember. 

The others went off on their own to explore and Draco and Ginny followed Malini around. 

"So was there a specific shop you guys were hoping to visit?"

"Actually, do you have any baby shops around here?" Ginny asked, placing a hand on her stomach. 

"You're in luck, we just opened a small one down the way over here; it's not much right now, but I'm sure in a few months it will be filled with loads more." she said leading the way to the shop. 

They soon arrived at the tiny little shop that had only about four racks of clothes and a few pieces of furniture about. The shop was also a toy store and had clothes for older kids as well, so the baby section was quite small. 

"Look how cute this crib is" Ginny said, pointing to a dark wooden crib. 

Draco walked over to her and looked at it. "You know we would need two of these?"

"I know right? I hope your Mother gave you some money." she laughed. 

"How exactly do you suppose we get these home? I mean I guess I'll force Potter to help me drag these back with us."

"Oh gosh, please, I have a car, I could just give you guys a ride back to your place." Malini spoke up waving her hand at them.

"That would be great." Ginny said cheerfully. 

Draco grabbed her towards him and whispered in her ear. "Are you sure you should be getting into a car with a complete stranger?"

"I hardly doubt she's going to kill me Draco; besides, we really need these cribs." she said, pulling her arm away from him and giving Malini a smile. 

"Ok then, so why don't you guys get whatever else it is you want and I'll go check up on Ben and Ember." she said leaving them to browse. 

After Draco and Ginny bought a few things for the babies they met up with the others to tell them about Malini giving them a ride back. Ron was hesitant about the whole thing, but Hermione thought it was fine and said Malini seemed like someone they could trust. 

"Alright then, see you guys back at the house." Ginny said, waving to them through the window of the car. 

Ginny was in the front seat with Malini and Draco got stuck between Ben and Ember who swarmed him with questions. 

"What happened to your hand?" Ben asked, noticing the cut he had from the Death Eater camp they attacked a few days ago. 

"What happened to your cheek?" Ember asked Ginny, leaning forward and popping her head over the front seat. 

"Hey, seat belt please" Malini shouted over her shoulder. 

Ginny gave a small giggle at the two children and then turned to Malini. "So, Mal are these your kids?"

"Oh gosh no, I'm their babysitter, I have been for years now."

"Oh, where's their parents?"

"The Father was never in the picture and their Mom left town a few days ago with her supposable new boyfriend, said she'd be gone for three days, but she hasn't come back yet; it's been almost a week."

"Gosh, that's awful, do you think she......abandoned them?" Ginny said the last part in a whisper. 

"Hey, what's that in your pocket." Ben said suddenly, pulling out Draco's wand.

"UH, THAT'S NOTHING!" he shouted, grabbing it quickly and sticking it back in his pocket.

A few minutes later they pulled up to the farmhouse and Malini got out to help them with the stuff they bought. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came running out of the house to see why there was a car parked outside. 

"Hey Mom.....Dad, this is Malini from town. She gave us a ride back because we bought something for the babies." Ginny said with excitement running over to pull her Mom and Dad towards the trunk of the car. 

"Ginny, do you know how dangerous it is to bring a Muggle back here with you......and you got in the car with her? What is wrong with you?" Mrs. Weasley snapped. 

"Mom, she's harmless." Ginny said, hoping that Malini's quirkiness and very loud and outgoing personality wouldn't have them think otherwise. 

Mrs. Weasley was getting ready to object when she saw the two small children running around the car trying to catch each other. She then heard Malini's voice ring out. 

"Are these not the cutest cribs you've ever seen? You guys must be the grandparents to be..... so exciting isn't it?" She said, helping Draco carry one of the boxes towards the house.

Draco couldn't help but laugh at how oblivious she was to the kind of people she was around. He so badly wanted to just levitate these damn boxes inside, but remembered McGonagall's conversation last night about no magic. They grabbed the second crib and brought it inside along with any other things they had grabbed at the baby shop. 

"Well that's everything I guess. Here's my number in case you ever need a ride into town or something." 

"Oh, uh...... we don't have a phone." Ginny said hesitantly. 

"No phone? Oh, ok well then maybe I'll just stop by sometime and I can show you around town some more?" Malini said with a bright smile. 

"Uh.....yeah, sure." Ginny said, getting a look from her parents. 

"Alright, well it was nice meeting you all, see you later, come on Ben and Ember get in the car."

They soon drove away and Ginny turned to walk inside the house knowing that she had a lot of explaining to do to her parents about how she so openly trusted a complete stranger. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Ginny made her way outside to the back porch and saw Harry sitting there deep in thought. She kept thinking about what Draco told her last night about Dean and she wanted so badly to thank Harry for what he did, but she didn't want to bring up such a touchy subject. 

"Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not." he said, gesturing for her to take a seat. 

She took a seat on the steps beside him and looked out into the field; it was nothing but dead crops and plants as far she could make out in the dark. She thought about how much she missed the porch swing her and Draco use to always sit together on during the afternoons or late evenings. She turned to Harry and saw him so lost in his thoughts that when she gave him a small nudge he didn't even turn to look at her. 

"Harry?"

"Oh hey"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I think maybe on second thought, I'm better off just being alone right now." he said, giving her a small smile. 

She smiled back and nodded and got up to head inside, but she stopped and let out a defeated sigh and turned back to him. 

"Harry, I.......Thank you." she quickly said through her nervous breaths. 

He turned to look at her. "For what?"

She let out a shaky breath and walked back over to him. "For saving Draco, I know it's the last thing you want to hear, but...... I just needed to tell you." She said trying to push back any tears that threatened to fall. 

Draco suddenly popped his head out of the back door. "Hey Ginny, your Mom is looking for -" he stopped and surveyed the situation and his face twisted in annoyance and looked at Ginny. "You didn't?"

"I'm sorry, I needed to talk to him about what happened."

"Guys, it's fine, ok, let's just drop it, please." Harry cut them off. 

Draco walked over to Ginny and gently grabbed her arm to drag her back inside.

"Sorry Harry, I should've kept my mouth shut." he said glaring at Ginny.

"Why though?" came Luna's voice behind them all. 

They all turned to look at her.

"Listen Harry, I know we've talked about what happened and how you're feeling about it, but I would have made the same decision."

Draco looked at her with a surprised expression and so did Ginny.

"You would have?" Harry asked, interested in her reasoning.

"Of course, first off not only is Draco an expectant Father, but he is more valuable to the Order. Dean was a great guy, but Draco is more of an asset to us because of his powers and because he is one of the most wanted people right now by the Death Eaters and Lucius. I think it would have been a stupid move if you didn't save Draco over Dean. You need to stop beating yourself up over it Harry, Dean would have understood, he was always loyal to the Order and it just so happened to work out the way it was meant to...... we need Draco for when we finally do face Lucius." she finished with a small smile at them all. 

Harry just gave a small nod, he knew Luna was very blunt about things and he knew she was just trying to help and in a lot of ways she did. He never really thought about his decision to have worked out more strategically than anything, but a part of him felt horrible for thinking like that. Luna nodded for Ginny and Draco to leave her with Harry and they both walked inside, leaving them alone on the porch. 

Draco pulled Ginny all the way up to her room and he closed the door. 

"I asked you not to say anything Gin-

He was cut off by her abrupt movement and she threw her arms around him and he of course instinctively hugged her back. 

"I'm sorry, every time I think about how that day could've turned out another way........ it just makes me so happy to have you here with me right now." she said clutching him tighter to her. 

He smiled at her words, he so often thought the same thing and just knowing how close he came to death that day made his love for Ginny grow even more......... if that was even possible.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few weeks went by in a blur, Malini had become a frequent visitor along with Ben and Ember and she would offer to take them to and from town when needed. Everyone warmed up to the idea of having them around and with them not using any magic it made them blend in more easily around them. Ginny always smiled whenever she saw Draco interacting with Ben and Ember because it was something she never thought she would see. They were pretty attached to him because the more he tried to ignore them and the hundreds of questions they asked him, the more they wanted to bother him.

After Luna had spoken to Harry that night on the porch, he seemed to come to terms with Dean's death and hadn't been suffering such vivid nightmares anymore, although the situation would always be a sensitive one. Kingsley had told them about the information he collected from the memories he had and said he was waiting to confirm a location where he thought Lucius more than likely was hiding out at. Ginny knew that meant the guys would be gone again, but Kingsley assured them it wouldn't be too long this time, only about two weeks if that.

June had come and Ginny was growing bigger and bigger and was now a little over seven months pregnant. She had been dealing with some pretty wild mood swings the past week or so and felt so guilty about the way she was constantly snapping at Draco and everyone else. Mrs. Weasley kept reminding Draco to let it slide and just love her no matter how unbearable she became. 

"Wake up!" 

"Mhdfhhfeu"

"Huh? Come on, you have to get up." Ginny giggled. 

"No, go away" Draco mumbled under his pillow. 

Ginny crawled back into the bed with him and put her lips to his ear and whispered into it. "Happy Birthday"

He opened his eyes to see her staring at him with a giant smile. "It's June already?"

"It was June five days ago." she laughed.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes and he felt Ginny's lips meet his suddenly knocking him back onto his pillow. 

"I have a special birthday gift to give you?" she smirked at him. 

He lifted an eyebrow at her and smirked back, "Oh yeah, what is it?"

"You'll see, you'll get it later......tonight." she smiled.

"Aw, come on, can't I have a preview?" he whined. 

"Nope, but there is another present waiting for you in the hall." she said, walking over to the bedroom door. 

"In the hall?"

She opened the door up and in ran two small children jumping onto the bed and on top of Draco. 

"Look at what I drawed for you." Ember said, showing him a picture. 

"Oh.....uh wow....it's.....it's.......what is it?"

"It's a rabbit" she said, pointing to the picture.

"Oh a rabbit, I see it now." he lied, looking at Ginny who was laughing. 

"Alright you two, come on now, I have fresh pancakes made for you." Mrs. Weasley called from the doorway.

The two of them jumped from the bed and followed Molly down to the kitchen. 

"You call those two a present?" he laughed, looking at the picture Ember drew for him.

"I can't believe how much they like you...... it's a bit scary." Ginny laughed. 

"Yeah, if only they knew how much of a bloody git he was in school." Ron joked from the doorway, causing Draco to throw a pillow at him, which he jumped out of the way of and it hit Harry in the face knocking his glasses to the floor. 

"Oops, sorry" Draco laughed. 

"HARRY! RON! REALLY? AGAIN?" Hermione yelled at the sight of Harry's broken glasses. "I can't even use magic to fix these, your lucky the glass isn't cracked this time. Ugh, I'll be right back, I guess." she said, storming downstairs with Harry's broke glasses as the rest of them fell into a fit of laughter.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day Mrs. Weasley had planned to make her famous Double Chocolate Fudge cake that Draco had learned to love from Ginny and she also made a big dinner for Draco's Birthday. He was pretty amazed at how Mrs. Weasley went out of her way to make his birthday special and even though they didn't have much right now he was perfectly content with the perfect day he was having. 

He wasn't sure how or when it happened, but he found himself sitting at the kitchen table coloring pictures with Ben and Ember. He wasn't sure when the others decided to join in on it and soon half of the house was coloring pictures and getting lost in conversation. Luna held her picture up and claimed it as an abstract piece causing Ron and Draco to snicker under their breath.

"That's ugly" Ben said to Luna.

"Ben that's not nice." Malini said, giving him a stern look. 

"But you can't even tell what it is."

"That doesn't make it ugly...... it makes it unique."

"Oh," he said and continued drawing. 

Luna just giggled at him and placed the drawing aside. 

"Did that use to be a tattoo?" Ben asked, looking at Draco's arm.

Draco locked eyes with Ginny, who gave him a small smile. "Yeah, something like that." he said going back to his drawing. 

"What does it mean?" Ben asked, as he continued coloring away. 

Narcissa looked up from her own drawing and gave Draco a small smirk. 

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Draco asked him with a slight snarl. 

"My Mom's boyfriend has one like that too." Ben said, scribbling away. 

They all looked at each other and then turned back to Ben. 

"Ben, are you sure?" Mrs. Weasley said, walking over to the small boy to make sure he knew what he was talking about.

"Oh, yeah, look at that, he did have one just like that, it was even all faded and stuff like yours." Malini said, looking at Draco's arm. She saw the looks on all of their faces. "Why, what does it mean?"

"Mal, do you remember his name?" Ginny asked. 

"Uh, I don't think so, why though? Can someone tell me what's going on?"

Draco got up and the rest of them followed him to the back porch, leaving a very confused Malini at the table. 

"If they're Mother took off with a Death Eater she is most likely dead." Narcissa said. 

"Do you think they will come back?" Hermione asked.

"If a Death Eater came through this tiny town it was probably coincidental, however, it is suspicious of why they didn't take out the whole place."McGonagall explained. "It's possible they were traveling alone, so I wouldn't dismiss the possibility of a return."

"Well, what do we tell her?" Ginny asked, apparently worried for their well-being.

"Nothing right now, we will make something up for now; the less she knows, the better I think.......for anyway."McGonagall said.

They all gave a quick nod and then headed back inside. 

"Alright, let's clear the table and get ready for dinner" Mrs. Weasley said with a bright smile, attempting to change the subject.

"Is everything ok guys?" Malini said, collecting the drawings and crayons from the table.

"Oh yeah, everything is fine."Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully. 

Malini just looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "Alright," she said, knowing something was up, but she didn't pry. "You guys can be quite strange sometimes."

After Mrs. Weasley announced dinner was ready the conversation earlier was forgotten about, at least for Malini, but they didn't want to alarm her or scare Ben and Ember if they could avoid it. After dinner was over Mrs. Weasley served dessert and people started scattering about the room, some hunched over in pain from overeating while others were half asleep from feast Molly prepared for Draco's birthday.

Ginny was sitting on the couch and was trying to wait for the babies to kick so Draco could feel them; he had only got a good feel once of twice of them kicking and every time it brought a smile to his face. 

"Oh, ok feel now." She said, grabbing his hand quickly and placing it on her stomach.

He waited, but nothing happened.

"Ugh, come on guys...... move for Daddy." she said, gently poking her stomach.

"Daddy, huh?" Draco said with a smirk. 

"Oh, sorry, did I frighten you with that word?" she joked with a small laugh. 

He just smiled at her, he couldn't believe she was his. "Nah, I think it sounds perfect." he then felt a small kick and he looked at Ginny with a giant smile. 

Draco abruptly pulled his hand away and got up from the couch and started walking away. "Uh, I'll be right back." he said and quickly made his way upstairs. 

"What was that about?" Malini asked. 

"Draco is probably still shocked he's gonna be a Dad." Ron laughed.

Ginny just furrowed her eyebrows and got up to follow him upstairs; something didn't seem right. She walked to his bedroom that nowadays he barely used because they slept in her room all the time. She gave a small knock and when he didn't answer she walked in. 

"Draco, are you alright?"She asked, surveying the room to find he wasn't in there.

She then heard the bathroom sink turn on and she made her way over to the door. 

"Draco, are you ok?" she called through the door.

"Uh....Y...yeah....just....a minute." he said in a shaky voice.

Ginny grabbed the doorknob and threw it open then suddenly felt Draco grab her and start to push her back out. 

"Draco what's-" She stopped as she saw the pain all over his face as he faced yet another one of his Father's brutal attacks. "I'll go get help." she said running from the bathroom and back downstairs.

"I NEED HELP.....ITS DRACO......HE'S HAVING ANOTHER ATTACK." she yelled, causing everyone to jump up at once and step in to help. 

Mrs. Weasley grabbed Malini and told her she had to go right now and that she would explain things to her another time. Malini was more concerned about her safety suddenly at the strange behavior she had been witnessing from them today and she didn't ask questions; she grabbed the kids and headed out of the house.

"Miss Weasley, we can't use the Hauriendum spell this time; no magic remember?" McGonagall reminded her. 

"Then what do we do? It's just a matter of time before he unleashes something much worse." Ginny said, looking back at Draco who was now on his knees in pain. "We have to do something."

Draco pushed past them all and managed to make it into his room and slam the door shut and Ginny ran to follow him but felt her Father grab her arm. 

"Ginny, he's too dangerous like this."

"I don't care, I need to try and help him." she said angrily, ripping her arm out of her Father's grasp.

She walked back into his room and she ran to him, she wanted to hold him so badly as he fought off this horrible curse, but Draco wouldn't let her near him, he wouldn't take a chance of hurting her. He knew she so often could bring him back, but he wouldn't dare chance it, he needed to find another way back before his mind completely slipped. Ginny grabbed his face in her hands to try and soothe him, but she just saw those icy eyes turning over and he pushed her back away from him. Ginny watched the floor beneath him begin to cover in a layer of ice and she took a few steps back and she felt Harry grab her from the room before things got worse. 

"Draco, you need to try and control this, push it out of your mind, block it." McGonagall said. "You need something to draw your mind away from the curse."

Draco could feel himself losing control and he heard McGonagall speak and he could only think of the one thing that made him forget about all the pain in his life, but he didn't dare try and touch Ginny, so his mind went to the only other thing that ever gave him relief. He threw himself against his dresser and pull out his pocket knife and before Ginny could stop him, he swiftly swiped it across his arm and fell to his knees and then on all fours as the pain in his head started to subside. He felt the blood drip down his arm and he knew there was a look of shock on the faces of everyone behind him, but he didn't care, he needed to find a way out. 

Ginny felt the tears slide down her face and she turned to the rest of them and went to indicate to leave her alone with Draco, but they didn't need her to tell them. Harry gently rubbed her arm and gave a frown towards Draco and followed the rest of them downstairs. 

Ginny grabbed a towel from the bathroom and went back to Draco's room and closed the door. She knelt down beside him, as he was now lying flat on his back as he let his breathing go back to a normal rhythm. She didn't say anything to him and neither did he; she just started cleaning his cut and gently stroked his sweaty hair until he could find his voice. 

"I think.......... I need.......... another piece of cake."

Ginny let out a small laugh and leaned down and gently kissed his forehead; she then helped him up into a sitting position and he gave her a small smile. They were quiet for a few moments and then Ginny made a move to try and get up from the floor. Draco saw her struggle and quickly pulled himself up and held out his hand for her to take. She looked at his bandaged arm before accepting it and returned a small smile. 

"Come on, let's go let the others know I'm fine." he said gesturing towards the door.

They made their way downstairs and Hermione ran over to look him over and evaluated his overall condition. "Draco, let me see, do you need sti-"

"I'm fine, honestly. I'm sorry things turned out like that; I just panicked." he said, turning his gaze towards the floor.

McGonagall walked over to him and gently placed her hands on his shoulders. "That was brave of you to do........ but stupid nevertheless." she said with a stern look, but with a slight smile.

"Alright, well the birthday boy has requested another piece of cake........ and so have the babies." Ginny said, changing the subject; which by the look on everyone's face they were thankful for.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After another round of cake and a few more laughs, everyone started heading up to bed; pushing the earlier events out of their minds. Ginny was getting changed for bed when Draco abruptly walked in on her while her shirt was off, causing her to quickly cover her chest with her hands.

"Geez, ever hear of knocking?" she said, looking at him with an annoyed expression on her face. 

He smirked at her and quickly closed the door, then watched her standing there with her hands over her breasts with just her pajama pants on. Draco quietly made his way over to her and dropped to his knees and grabbed her stomach with both hands, then planted a big kiss on her belly. She smiled at him and then slipped on her shirt making her way over to the bed where Draco joined her.

"Promise me you'll never do that again." she said suddenly, looking at him with a stern face. "I know why you did it, but please promise you won't use it as a solution to this problem from now on....... please?"

"I'm sorry Ginny, I didn't want to release any magic that could potentially reveal our location or accidentally hurt someone....... in the moment that's all my mind went to." he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. 

She rested her head on his shoulders and let out a soft sigh; she then turned her gaze up to meet his and she smiled again, this time a lot bigger. She pushed him back onto the bed and slammed her lips against his and telling by the look on his face, she could tell he was surprised by her abrupt and forceful actions but he accepted them all the same. 

"Happy Birthday Draco."

"Why thank you Weaslette, I just need to get a frame now for my rabbit drawing." he smirked. 

Ginny let out a soft giggle and then hopped off the bed causing Draco to sit up again to see where she was going. He was thrown for a loop when she dropped to her knees in front of him and placed her hands on his thighs. He opened his mouth to say something, but she quieted him with another long kiss, causing him to shut completely up. She pushed him back again and ran her hands up his shirt and then her lips met his bare skin; she ran long wet soft kisses all the way down until she got to the band of his pants. She grabbed both his pants and boxers and swiftly pulled them off and threw them aside causing Draco once again to sit up to say something, but Ginny just crashed her lips to his again and then placed a finger over his mouth to not say anything. 

She pushed him back again and this time he didn't get back up, all he could think about was what Ginny was about to do to him. They never really did anything different the few times they did have sex and he never would ask her to so he wasn't sure if he felt awkward about what was happening or that it was just different. He was quickly pulled from his thoughts when he felt Ginny's mouth around him and everything he had previously felt was forgotten about. All his attention was on her right now and he couldn't stop the moan that left his mouth when he felt her take him deeper as she ran her hands up his inner thighs. He felt her grip him with one hand and then her warm mouth and lips were on him again and for some reason he sat up to look at her, how was it she could look so beautiful doing something so indecent right now. 

He ran his hand through her hair as she took him all in and he instinctively rocked into her, and as he did, he felt her let out a moan against him causing him to thrust again. She wrapped her hands around his backside and pulled him closer into her mouth, welcoming every inch of him. He felt his grip on her hair start to tighten and he then gently pulled her back. He was breathing heavy and he just stared down at her wet swollen lips. He gestured for her to stand up and he ripped her pants off and as if she was reading his mind she straddled him and felt his entrance. She felt a bit self conscious with her big belly, but was soon put at ease when she felt Draco place a soft kiss on her belly. He wrapped his arms around her, gripping her backside firmly and pulling her more down onto him, causing the intensity of his thrusts to become faster. She had her lips on his again and she let out a loud gasping moan against his mouth as she felt her release followed by his.

They both threw themselves back onto the bed; breathing heavy and glistened with sweat. Draco looked to his side to see her looking at him and for some reason they both started laughing, they weren't really sure why.

"I think that birthday gift tops the rabbit drawing." he laughed, causing Ginny to fall into another fit of giggles. 

Soon their laughing came to a stop and Ginny propped herself up to look at him. "Reach under the bed real quick......I think you'll find something there for you." she smiled.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but did what she told him and sure enough he felt a small object. He pulled it up from under the bed to see it was a small black box and he looked at her. 

"That's your real present." she said, giving him a playful nudge.

He smiled at her and then sat up and opened the box. "A rock? I think this rock thing has gone too far." he laughed.

Ginny giggled and grabbed it from him, "It's a stone....and here..... hold it in your hand." she said, placing it in his palm. 

"Now what?" he said, looking at her. 

"Just wait a second."

He suddenly felt the stone starting to turn warm and hot, but it wasn't too hot that it burned, but more soothing than anything. 

"The temperature changed." he said in surprise with a smile on his face. 

"I bought the stone and charmed it for you a while ago before we left the other house. Every time you're apart from me and you feel it get warm it means I'm thinking of you; this way you'll also know that I'm alright." she explained. 

He held it in his hand and it was still warm and he felt such peace by holding it. He placed it back in the box and turned towards Ginny. "It's perfect, just like you." he said, wrapping his arms around her. 

"Happy Birthday Draco."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There it is...I hope you guys didn't mind the graphic sex scene I had between Draco and Ginny. I'm hoping it wasn't to over the top as the story is rated M so that I could put a few of these scenes in here and there and I was hoping it didn't come off too NC17! Your thoughts on the chapter? Again sorry that there wasn't too much action in this chapter. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Your reviews mean so much to me!


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place a few months after the final battle, the trio returns to Hogwarts to finish school and Lucius is becoming more powerful and with an army of Death Eaters a new threat washes not only over the wizarding world but the Muggle world also. Differences will have to be put aside for any chance of them surviving. I have big plans for this story. Draco/Ginny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm so sorry I have been taking longer to update! I usually have the chapters out sooner! I am trying to work as fast as I can without forcing the story along. This a bit of a darker chapter, hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW!

Mid July came around and Ginny became more and more miserable every day with how big she was getting and how her emotions were so erratic. She was also nervous about the delivery that was only about a month away and found herself constantly lost in the thoughts of how it would be to give birth and how many things could go wrong during it. Her Mother kept telling her to stop thinking about it as it wasn't doing her any favors; it was just worrying her more. She threw her mass of red hair up into a ponytail and made her way downstairs. 

"Are you ready? We were suppose to pick Mal and the kids up a half hour ago." Ginny snapped at Ron. 

"Chill out Gin, I'm ready." He said, opening the front door for her. 

"Be careful you lot." Mrs. Weasley called from the living room with a wad of yarn in her lap. 

As Ginny got into the front seat of Malini's car she smirked at seeing how odd it was to see Ron get behind the driver's seat and she thought back to the day Malini gave him a driving lesson. She was thankful that the town was a straight run down the road, otherwise she wouldn't risk her safety. Malini let them use the car the previous day to bring back some more stuff from the baby shop because it was hard for Ginny to get around and she was sick of being cooped up in the house constantly because of it. It amazed her a bit at how trusting these Muggles were, she was taken aback yesterday when Malini told them to just keep the car overnight and just grab her and the kids the next day for the big dinner back at the farmhouse that Mrs. Weasley had planned.

"HARRY, HERMIONE, DRACO.....LET'S GO, BEFORE GINNY TRANSFORMS INTO A ROYAL BITCH AGAIN!" Ron yelled out the window receiving a hard punch to his arm from his very pregnant sister.

"Did you just call the Mother of my children a bitch Weasley?" Draco said, leaning down into the driver's window with his wand casually pointed at Ron.

"You wouldn't use magic, we're not allowed." Ron snarled.

Draco looked at Ginny across the way. "I will if Ginny wants me to." he smirked at her.

She smirked back, "It's ok, I'm on a mission to prove Ron wrong about me being a bitch." she said, reaching forward and pinching his side. 

"Ouch, cut it out." Ron said, slapping her hand away.

Draco, Harry and Hermione piled into the back seat and said a small prayer while Ron started the car and slowly but surely made his way toward town. Ginny was about to flip out on him with his constant braking causing her to become nauseous, but she bit her tongue and tried to keep her cool. She wasn't sure if she was more mad at Ron for driving like an old lady or the fact that she was sweating to death right now in this damn summer heat. 

They soon approached the tiny town and it wasn't bustling with people like it normally was and there were windows busted and debris scattered about the streets. Ron stopped the car midway through town and they all got out surveying the damage noticing there wasn't a soul around.

"What the hell happened?" Ron asked, looking around the torn up town.

Ginny took a few steps towards the baby shop that Draco and her so often seemed to visit, to find the door busted in and she slowly approached it with her wand out. She was about to enter the shop when she saw the owner dead on the floor and she quickly ran back over to the others who seemed to have spotted a few bodies themselves. 

"There must have been a Death Eater attack here last night." Hermione said with a grim expression.

Ginny suddenly started running as fast as her pregnant stomach would allow her towards the small two story house on the corner that she knew was Ben and Embers. She wasn't even there yet when the tears started freely falling from her face as fear ran through her. She stopped in front of the porch and took in the busted handle to the front door and she felt her heart sink and her body start to shake. She was about to push open the front door when Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her back, gesturing for him to go first. He pulled out his wand and slowly pushed the door open that was already slightly ajar and took a few steps inside; he dropped his wand hand to his side and turned to Ginny with a grave look on his face. 

"What? What is it?" she said, pushing past him and into the entryway. 

She let out an emotional gasp when she saw Malini lying dead at the bottom of the staircase; her skin pale and cold as a result of the killing curse. Ginny knew Malini was probably trying to make her way upstairs to the children when she was hit with it making Ginny suddenly make a sprint up the staircase before Draco could stop her. 

"GINNY WAIT!" He yelled after her, afraid of what she might see up there. 

She ran up to their bedroom door and she stopped suddenly, hearing the rest of them approach her from behind. She felt Draco place a hand on her shoulder and then she stepped forward and pushed the door opened. Her body trembled; her legs turned to jello and she felt Draco's arms catch her as she slumped to the floor in a hysterical fit. There they were.........dead; Ben was slumped against the wall in the corner holding his sister in his lap trying to hide, their bodied blue and cold. Ginny scrambled from Draco's arms and crawled over to them and hesitantly touched Ember's small hand.

"No" Ginny whispered as the tears poured from her eyes. "NO!" she screamed hanging her head in disbelief. She gently grabbed Ember and hugged her small lifeless body to hers and just completely lost it. 

Draco watched her, he heard Ginny's cries and he heard Harry, Ron and Hermione become emotional as well, but it wasn't registering for him, he was just...... numb at this moment. He walked over and squatted down next to Ben and placed a hand on the small boys head and then quickly stood up and exited the house altogether. Hermione went over to Ginny and knelt beside her, wrapping her up in a hug as they both sobbed over the horrid scene.  
_____________________________________________________________________

It had been a few hours since they had found the bodies of their friend and the two small children they had learned to love over the past couple of months. Ginny still hadn't moved from the spot where she still clung to the child in her arms; stroking her hair and fixing the pink bow back in place. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the others came up to the town to help bury the bodies of their friends and Bill made his way over to his little sister and squatted beside her. 

"Gin?"

"Hmm"

"We are going to bury them now........ I need to take her."

She didn't say anything, she just watched him gently pick her up and watched Charlie pick up Ben and gently carried them outside. Her face was streaked and stained with tears and her body ached from sitting in one position all day. She knew she shouldn't be on the floor right now in her condition, but somehow she couldn't find the energy or strength to move, speak or even feel. She hadn't seen Draco since he left the house abruptly earlier; she knew he was pushing the overwhelming emotions to the back of his mind and was putting on that Malfoy mask again. 

After another half hour she heard someone kneel down beside her and gently grab her hand. 

"Come on Gin, let's get you back home."

She heard Ron's voice hit her ears and she turned to look at him; his eyes were puffy and his face pale from his own emotions getting the better of him. He held out his hand and pulled her up from the floor and let her lean on him as she walked until her stiff joints and aching back allowed her to continue on by herself. She approached Malini's car and Ron opened the door for her to get in; she climbed into the front passenger seat and her eyes went to the rear view mirror where there was a worn out air freshener tag hanging. She leaned forward and took it off and held it to her nose; she remembered when it use to be such an overwhelming scent that Malini and the kids would always walk into the house smelling like. She grasped it tightly in her hand in anger and fell into a violent fit of sobs making Ron go to lean over and hug her, but she held her hand out for him to leave her be and he backed away.   
____________________________________________________________________

That evening was the quietest it had been since Ginny remembered being at the Burrow before she left for Hogwarts. The big dinner Mrs. Weasley had been working on for this evening was sitting out all around and had barely been picked at; Ginny wouldn't have even eaten if she wasn't pregnant. Draco didn't speak at all, he had been in is bedroom since they had returned and Ginny had poked her head in earlier to check on him where he asked her if she was ok and they both would just share a nod.

That night she lay alone in her bed as Draco decided to sleep in his own room tonight; it was the first time in weeks since he had slept in there due to a violent mood swing episode from Ginny. She was ok with him sleeping in his own room tonight and so was he; neither of them felt like talking about what happened and if they were together right now they both knew they wouldn't be able to stand the silence between them, so they were content with getting lost in their own thoughts.

It was around midnight when she was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of her door opening up and clicking closed. She saw the glimmer of moonlight hit Draco's mercury eyes as he approached her and she scooted over for him to get into the bed......... but he didn't. He was just standing there and she propped herself up on her elbow to try and get a better look at his facial expression.

"Draco? Are you ok?" she whispered to him in the dark.

She saw he was holding something in his hand, she leaned forward and gently took it from him and noticed it was a picture frame with Ember's rabbit drawing in it. She threw her legs over the side of the bed to get up and stopped when he gently grabbed her face and kissed her ever so softly. He suddenly let out an emotional breath against her lips and completely broke down before her and backed away; not wanting to show his vulnerability to her, especially because he knew she was an emotional wreck herself. 

As soon as she saw him release the emotions he had been holding in all day she too broke down into a fit of sobs. She got up and walked over to Draco and wrapped her arms around him and he buried his face in the crook of her neck; her red flaming hair falling around his face. She didn't see Draco cry very many times and to have him completely break down in her arms made her want nothing more than to comfort him, but she was so angry at the events of the day........ how could she comfort him when all she was doing was crying with him. 

She put her hand on her stomach as she started feeling the babies kick like crazy and she could tell Draco felt it against his body as he pulled back and let out an emotional laugh. She grabbed his face in her hands and used her thumbs to wipe away some of his tears and gently kissed him; a few choked up sobs still escaping both of them. She felt a hard kick and Draco could tell she was feeling some discomfort and he led her over to the bed where she crawled into her spot against the wall. They lay there facing each other; Draco's arms wrapped around her tummy feeling each tiny kick that the babies made. They lay there quietly; their faces and lips only inches apart as they gently placed a kiss on each other every few moments. She gently grabbed his face and her expression hardened a bit as she saw the pain in his eyes and a bit of an icy hue to them.

"Can you promise me something?" she asked him.

He gently brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Anything."

"Promise me your going to kill him."

He looked at her; he saw her honey brown eyes turn a shade darker as the words left her mouth and he grabbed her face to his and kissed her deeply. "I promise"  
________________________________________________________________________

The next two weeks that went by reminded Ginny of her days back at the Burrow over the previous summer; there was this sadness that lingered about and not much conversation took place. They all ate together and started some small talk, but Ginny couldn't remember the last time she laughed; even Luna wasn't her normal quirky self. Madame Pomfrey had stopped by a week prior and put Ginny on bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy which she was quite annoyed about. Madame Pomfrey had to bring Muggle devices with her to do Ginny's check up since they were still keeping clear of using any magic. Ginny and Draco had discussed their worry about not having used their powers in a while and wondered if they would end up losing them; although for Ginny she didn't really think that was a bad thing. It was definitely hard not using any magic at all and she went from carrying her wand around with her everywhere she went to leaving it up in her room because of how little she needed it.

Ginny kept thinking about how fast the end of her pregnancy was quickly approaching and her nerves were a complete wreck and she could tell Draco's were too. She felt bad sometimes when she wasn't more understanding about his feelings and constantly found herself snapping at everybody. She was so uncomfortable and couldn't lay in bed all day, no matter what Madame Pomfrey said about bed rest, but her Mother constantly forced her to stay put which only made her more angry and an emotional mess.

She was grateful one afternoon when Draco decided it was time to put the cribs together and she watched him, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna all attempt to follow the instructions. 

"Ok, this makes no sense." Ron said, looking over the directions with a confused look on his face.

"Well of course it doesn't, your reading the Spanish side." Hermione said, ripping it from his hand and turning it over.

"Oh"

"Seriously Weasley?" Draco sneered at him with an eye roll. "Potter, hold this damn part for me before I throw this damn piece out the window." he said, using a screwdriver to carefully connect two pieces. "Anyway, what about Scorpius?"

"Scorpius? What kind of name is that." Ginny snarled.

"Aww that's a cute one" Luna piped in.

"Yeah a good one for the "No" list" Ginny snapped. 

"Well, I like it, it sounds devishly handsome just like his Dad"s" Draco said with a smug look. 

"What if they are both girls? Then what?" Ginny stated.

"Easy, then Scorpia." Draco laughed. 

Ginny let out a small giggle. "Fine I'll add Scorpius to the "Maybe" list..... the big maybe list." she said, jotting down the name on the list they started making.

"Alright, what's next Weasley?" Draco said, making sure the part he just screwed together was sturdy.

"Uh...... looks like the wheels go on next." Ron said, looking at the instructions with a confused look. 

"The wheels? But all the legs aren't even on y-....... give me that." he snapped, reaching forward and grabbing the paper from him. "That's step 10 what the hell happened to step 6? Can you not count Weasley?" he said, handing the paper to Hermione. "That's it your done directing.....here Granger, let's hope your husband's reading skills haven't rubbed off on you." 

"Hey guys" came Bill's voice from the doorway. "Kingsley is here, we need you all downstairs." he said with a small smile.

They all made their way downstairs to where they were greeted by Kingsley and they each took a seat around the table. They had been anticipating Kingsley's arrival with the next mission after the attack in town a couple of weeks ago and now that he had finally been here there were mixed emotions from everyone. They just didn't want to see anyone else get hurt; Neville had just gotten out of the hospital and was back at home and was lucky to have survived such an attack. It was already August and Ginny was due in about two weeks and she was worried Draco was going to miss out on the whole thing and that scared her, but before she got lost in her mind she was quickly pulled from her thoughts when she heard Kingsley speak. 

"Good afternoon guys, good to see you; I suppose I'll get right to it then, since I'm sure you already know why I'm here. I have an almost definite location on Lucius Malfoy, you all remember me bringing up Peter Warren's brother Phillip, well, it's his camp and while going through the memories I've collected it seems Lucius stops by there quite often. I think that's the place to bring him down." He said, taking a look at them all to gauge their reactions to the news. There were mixed expressions, some scared and nervous and others angry and emotionless."Miss Weasley, I am positive that if all goes well, Draco will be back just in time for your birthday and for the delivery, so no worries." Kingsley said with a smile to Ginny. 

Ginny locked eyes with Draco and he smiled at her, but he looked worried; she knew he wouldn't tell her exactly what was worrying him but she had a good idea.

"Also, there is another location that Lucius has been to countless times, so I think I'd like for you guys to spilt up this time. Harry, Ron and Draco, I want you to go to Warren's location; Seamus Finnigan has also offered to assist you's as he has done me the favor of scouting the area ahead of time along with myself. Then Charlie, Bill, and George....I want you three to check out this additional area; I'm sending a smaller group to the second location because I don't think much activity is going to happen there. Any questions so far?" Kingsley said, looking at them all.

"Why aren't Luna and I going?" Hermione asked. 

"Because you're needed here in case Death Eaters come through here again and I'm sure Molly could use the extra help with Miss Weasley here. I need to ask you not to question me on this...... I think this is the best way right now."

Hermione looked as if she wanted to object, but she held her tongue and gave a stiff nod.

"Alright then, I will be back tomorrow morning and we will head out; Mr. Finnigan will be arriving sometime later this evening. Hopefully this time.......... things come to an end." Kingsley said quietly. 

He said a goodbye to everyone and Ginny quickly got up and walked upstairs; she was more angry than anything right now. She slammed her bedroom door as hard she could and sat on her bed; running her hands through her hair in frustration. It wasn't long before the door opened and Draco came walking in.

"Hey, are you alright?" he said, already regretting asking what he knew Ginny would think was a stupid question.

She glared at him, "Are you seriously asking me that right now? Surely you're not that stupid." she snapped angrily.

Draco had been used to her being quite moody lately, but it still took everything in him to keep his mouth shut; if anything he normally found her quite cute when she got all angry, but this situation was more sensitive. He walked over to her and sat down beside her; putting his hand on her back. 

"I'm sorry I-

"Are you? Because I don't think you are..... maybe your glad to get away from me.... I know I would be." she said, looking away from him. 

"Hey," he said, gently grabbing her chin and turning her face to his. "Don't ever think that.... ever. I want to be here with you..... for you...... mood swings and all." he said with a smirk. 

She gave him a small smile. "Please make it back in time...... I can't imagine doing this without you here."

"You heard Kingsley..... I'll be back.... hopefully in time for your birthday..... maybe even give you a special kind of gift like you gave me." he said with a wink, giving her a light nudge. 

She blushed a bit, "You mean the stone right?" she laughed, knowing full well of what he meant.

They both shared a small laugh and then he had his lips to hers; he wasn't even gone yet and he already missed her.   
_______________________________________________________________

After a few more hours of trying to get the cribs together they finally succeeded and they all stood proudly at their completed work. Draco punched Ron hard in the arm as he tried to take credit for half of the work when really all he did was give them steps out of order the whole time. The sight of the two cribs in her bedroom made Ginny become a bit teary eyed making Hermione nudge Draco forward as she made the rest of them leave the room.

"Never thought I'd be staring at a baby crib that belonged to a Weasley/Malfoy offspring." he joked, making her let out a small laugh as she wiped away a stray tear. 

"Two of them even." She added.

He wrapped his arms around her, placing his hands on her stomach and resting his chin on her shoulder; he couldn't believe he had to leave her again. 

"Just think......another month and it will already be a year that I almost fell into your lap on the train." she giggled.

"Well, if I knew this is what was to come I wouldn't have caught you from falling into it." he said, placing a kiss on her neck. 

"I think they agree." Ginny laughed, feeling the ambush of kicks in her belly. 

"GINNY!" came an all to familiar voice from the doorway.

Ginny whipped her head around to see Seamus standing there and her smile grew from ear to ear; she hadn't seen him since the final battle. 

"SEAMUS! Gosh its so good to see you." she said, giving him a big hug. 

"Blimey Ginny, look at you." he said, gesturing to her enormous pregnant belly. "But did you expect anything less from this guy." he said, pointing to Draco with a bright smile and a laugh. "Hey Draco, glad to have you as part of the Order, nice to see you on our side this time." he said, holding out his hand to shake Draco's.

He was a little taken aback at how accepting Seamus was of him, especially Seamus of all people, but he could tell he was being genuine and accepted his hand. 

"A Congratulations I suppose is in order as well," he said, gesturing to her stomach again. "Although I can't say I'm surprised....Ginny was always the talk amongst the boy dorms." he joked, causing Ginny to slap him on the arm. 

"Oh really?" Draco said, turning his gaze to the youngest Weasley, whose face turned to a light shade of pink. 

"Well, I'll meet you guys downstairs. " Seamus said, making his way out of the room.

As soon as Seamus was out of earshot Draco turned his attention to Ginny with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, please, he was just kidding." she said, pushing past him. 

He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "I knew Ginny Weasley was a bit of a dirty girl." he smirked at her. 

She opened her mouth in shock at his words and then a smirk of her own spread across her face. "Let's just say, I may have been a virgin when we met, but that doesn't mean I haven't done other things." she said, quickly leaving the room with Draco close behind her. 

"Wait, what?"

"I'm just kidding Draco" she laughed. 

"Oh"

"Or am I?" she smirked at him again, making her way downstairs and leaving a very bewildered Draco in the hallway.  
____________________________________________________________________

The rest of the evening went by a little too quickly for everyone's liking; Ginny sat on Draco's bed watching him pack his things with a sad face and a flood of thoughts filled her head. They had both just started getting excited about the arrival of the babies, but now they were both just full of nerves and Ginny couldn't help but be a bit angry. She wasn't necessarily mad at anyone in particular, well here anyway, just at the overall situation; she was sick of having Draco away from her, he practically missed out on her entire pregnancy. As she sat there just continuing to watch him pack she just couldn't help the uneasy feeling that ran through.

"Kiss me," she said suddenly.

"What?" he said, grabbing another few items and throwing them in his bag. 

"I said kiss me."

"Ok in a minute, let me finish packing first." he said, going over everything he had so far.

"DRACO!" she shouted, causing him to finally stop what he was doing and look at her. "Kiss me...... now," she said; a silent tear sliding down her face. 

He walked over to her and leaned down; gently wiping the tear from her face; then brought his lips down to hers. She immediately wrapped her hands tightly around his neck and pulled him closer to her, pressing her lips harder against his. She felt her body panicking over the thought of losing him and it made her want him that much more making her kisses become more intense. He smiled against her lips and started laughing. 

"I need to finish packing you know."

He stopped laughing when he saw the worry and fear in her eyes and his heart sank; he hated leaving her behind. He didn't have much more time to think on it as she pulled him to her and fiercely kissed him; her tongue exploring his mouth before he could even allow her entrance into it. He felt a familiar warmth to her body grow and although he knew he should stop her there was something about it that made him keep going; his hands exploring her body and stripping her of her shirt. 

He suddenly pulled his lips from hers when he felt her kisses starting to burn him and he stared at her; those black eyes staring back at him. He wasn't sure how or why he wasn't stopping her or himself for that matter, all he knew was that he was suddenly loving the burning effect she had on him and with that he crashed his lips to hers again. 

Ginny felt his hands travel her body; she could feel herself turning over and she could feel Draco doing the same as his icy touch moved through her body causing her to let out a soft moan. She felt him nip at her neck and she let out a pleasurable gasp, then felt a wave of heat radiate off of her. She felt Draco hiss from the initial pain of the heat, but the iciness of his body absorbed the blazing flames that ran down her body. They both suddenly broke apart when the bedroom lamp popped and then busted into a bunch of pieces causing them both to realize what was happening and Ginny quickly slipped her shirt back on and made a move to go clean up the lamp.

It wasn't long before there was a knock on the door and Mrs. Weasley walked in.

"Are you guys alright in here? Seems every light in the house has popped." she said, noticing the broken lamp.

"Yeah, we're fine Mrs. Weasley I have it." Draco said, starting to gather the broken pieces up.

"Well, alright then, be careful." she said leaving the room. 

Once she left Ginny threw herself back onto the bed and Draco fell into a slump on the floor.

"That was close.......what happened?" Ginny asked him, gesturing to the broken lamp and bulb.

"What do you mean? That was you that broke this." he said, looking at her. 

She looked at him confused, "That wasn't my powers......that was yours." she argued.

He just looked at her, he never experienced anything like that before, it was always just ice. The only other incident was at the Malfoy Manor when the windows busted.......but they were iced over.....this seemed like something different. 

"I.... I guess." he said, deciding to push what happened aside and went back to cleaning up the busted pieces.

"Ouch" Ginny said, realizing she was bleeding a bit on her arm. 

"You ok?" Draco said, walking over to her.

"Yeah, it must have been a small piece of glass that hit me, it's nothing, I'll go wash it off real quick; be right back." she flashed him a smile and hopped off the bed. 

She made her way to the bathroom and turned on the faucet and ran her arm under the cold water; wincing a bit at the stinging sensation. She grabbed a band aid from the medicine cabinet and attempted to put it on. 

"Need a hand?" Harry asked, watching her from the hall. 

"Sure," she giggled.

She went to hand him the band aid when she quickly pulled her hand back from a static shock she got.

"Owe, gosh, that hurt, have you and Luna been rolling around on the carpet Harry?" she joked, shaking her hand from the tingling sensation. 

"Sorry, Gin, here, let me get this on you." he said, carefully placing the bandage down on her cut. He went to smooth it over when she quickly grabbed her arm away from him when she felt another shock. 

"Owe, stop shocking me." she laughed, finishing the smoothing out process of the band aid herself.

"Sorry again....... the rug was just so comfortable." he laughed.

Ginny gave a huge grin at him and shook her head. "I would be on the floor myself if I was able to get back up from it after." 

They both laughed and then she said Goodnight to Harry before joining Draco back in her bedroom.

"You all packed up now." She said, crawling into bed to wait for him. 

"Yeah, I think so." he said, shutting the bedroom light and slipping into bed with her.

She cuddled up close to him and she heard him start to laugh. 

"Your hair is all frizzy and staticky, it went up my nose." he said, itching his face and then smoothing out her hair.

"Draco?"

"Yeah"

"I thought I had lost my powers when you were away...... I barely ever turned over, except one time where I thought you were dead..... but even then it was really nothing. Do you think it means anything?"

Draco looked at her with a surprised expression on his face and then he propped himself up to look at her. 

"What's wrong?" she asked, seeing his expression.

"I went through the same thing..... I could barely conjure up anything.... I couldn't even help save Dean; I mean there was just a little something here and there, but back at the other house when you turned over.... I wasn't that far, I was just on the edge of town. Then back at the Death Eater camp where I found you.... I finally was able to have them come about again. Do you think our powers are weaker when we are apart?"

She looked at him, her eyes wide at realizing what this could mean. "When did you first start experiencing your powers?" she asked him; a bit nervous to learn the answer.

"At the Manor..... when you were there, after I......... kissed you." he whispered the last part and looked at her.

"Oh" was all she could manage. The thought of their powers being useless without the other near was concerning, especially since Draco was leaving in the morning to go try and take down one of the most powerful wizards in the world.

"Well, we don't know for certain if that's what it is.... besides, I made it back to you still regardless." he smirked, pulling her closer to him.

They laid their deep in thought for a few more moments before Ginny finally cut through the silence with her voice.

"I love you Draco." 

"I love you to Ginny." he said back, placing a kiss on her forehead and they soon drifted off to sleep.   
____________________________________________________________

"Alright guys listen....... I know you're excited to get here and meet your Mom......and believe me she is quite the woman, but try to wait until I get back ok?" Draco said planting a kiss on Ginny's stomach.

"I hope they listen to you." she giggled at him.

"Me too." he said, grabbing his bag off of the bed and headed downstairs with Ginny beside him.

They made their way downstairs and met the rest of them outside, making the reality of the situation start to set in. Ginny was reminded of how hard it had been to say goodbye to him last time and how difficult it was to be away from him. She made her way to her brothers and got a big bear hug from all of them; each warning the babies inside her to stay there until they got back. 

She made her way over to Harry, passing Luna, who had given Harry a quick goodbye with more of a wave and a quick hug rather than the mess of kisses they normally shared. She had a very different look on her face; it was covered in worry and Ginny couldn't quite tell what else. She approached Harry and gave him a bright smile before hugging him tightly; she felt a slight tingling sensation running through her as she hugged him goodbye but dismissed it. 

"You promise you'll bring him back to me again?" she said with tears swelling in her eyes. 

"I promise," he said with a smile. 

Draco made his way in front of Hermione and gave her a smirk. "Alright, so same deal as last time?" he said, holding out his hand for her to shake on it. 

She let out a light laugh and took his hand and nodded through her tears. He could see how scared she was for Ron's safety and he couldn't help the guilty feeling that overcame him knowing it was his own Father that kept keeping them all apart. He pulled her into a light hug and gave her another reassuring nod before making his way to his Mother. 

"Any last words for Father?" he smirked at her. 

She gave a small smirk back and shook her head, then pulled him into a hug. "Every time you have to leave me, I regret all those wasted years not being the Mother I should have been." she said, tightening her hug around him. 

"Don't get all sentimental on me now Mother." he teased. 

She lightly slapped him and then grabbed his face and planted a kiss on his cheek; leaving a big red kiss mark behind. 

"Mother," he playfully snarled wiping her kiss mark off and making her let out a small laugh. 

Ginny finally, yet again, came face to face with Draco and as they were exchanging farewells; she kept telling herself not to say goodbye and to start looking forward to the day he came back. 

"You have your stone?" she asked with a smile. 

"Yep, it hasn't stopped being warm since last night." he said, patting his pocket where he kept it.

"Alright, well when you get back not only will you owe me a birthday gift, but you'll be a Father soon after." she said with amusement. 

"I can't wait to get back to you, and meet these guys." he said placing his hands on her belly. They exchanged a a bright smile as they felt them kicking and moving all over at his touch. "Or girls," he added with a smile. 

They looked at each other for a few moments and Draco cleared his throat, pushing back the emotional state he seemed to have found himself in suddenly. He held Ginny close to him for a few more moments before locking lips with hers; mentally storing the feeling of them against his to relive while he was away. They soon started heading across the field and down the road until they were out of sight and soon the girls made their way back inside. 

Ginny made her way back up to her room and decided to stop by Luna's to check on her; she saw the door was halfway opened and she pushed it the rest of the way.

"Hey Luna"

"Oh Ginny" she jumped in surprise and quickly pulled her sleeve down and put her hand behind her back. "You startled me." she said with a half smile. 

Ginny just stared at her for a moment, "Is everything alright Luna?" Luna nodded a little too quickly to Ginny's liking and so she walked closer to her. "What's wrong with your arm?"

Luna pulled her arm out from behind her back, "Oh, it's nothing, just a light burn I got."

"Oh, let me see, I bet Mom has something for it." she said, grabbing Luna's wrist and pulling back her sleeve. "Ouch! That looks horrible, how did you get that?" She said, examining the burn; it looked more like a really bad scrape and it was very red and some scabbing on it. "How on earth did this happen Luna?" she asked, looking into the young girl's eyes. 

"You know what Ginny, I'm tired and a bit worked up over Harry leaving, can I just be left alone, please?" she snapped ripping her arm away from Ginny and looking away.

Ginny stood there wide-eyed at the blonde; she was taken aback by her sudden change in behavior and surprised by her words. "Uh..... yeah of course." she said, leaving the room and headed to her own. 

She decided not to pursue the conversation with Luna anymore until she saw her again and offer her something to help with her burn. She lay on her bed and placed her hands on her stomach and let her thoughts go to those mercury eyes she loved so much. She was hoping these next two weeks would go by fast so that she could have him beside her again; and with that she fell asleep with Draco on her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well there ya go, there it is! Your thoughts please? I would love to hear them. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place a few months after the final battle, the trio returns to Hogwarts to finish school and Lucius is becoming more powerful and with an army of Death Eaters a new threat washes not only over the wizarding world but the Muggle world also. Differences will have to be put aside for any chance of them surviving. I have big plans for this story. Draco/Ginny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First off I need to say, I'm so sorry for taking forever to update. I know I usually update quicker and these last few time have taken a bit longer but I just want to make sure these chapters come out how I want them to. I hope you enjoy this one!
> 
> WARNING! Some light graphic violence.

Two weeks.... tops.... that's what Kingsley said, but for some reason it seemed like a month. Most of the time would be traveling; Kingsley had set up a Portkey about 10 miles from the farmhouse so the area wouldn't seem too suspicious and from there is where Bill, Charlie and George split up to go to the different location. Kingsley was working on trying to gain back some control over at the Ministry and gave Bill and Harry a small round object that resembled the one he had given Bill on their previous mission to send him messages through. The only difference with this one was that they could send messages back to Kingsley, but he cautioned them to try not to respond if they could help it; he wanted to try and keep them off the grid as much as he could. 

Once they used the Portkey they still had a long walk ahead of them. Kingsley said the wards around Warren's camp went out for miles so he wanted to at least PortKey 20 miles from the camp. Once inside the wards they would do a lot of duck and cover until they reached the main part of the camp where Warren was and hoped that Lucius would be also. They had planned to scout the area further once they got closer to make sure they moved in when Lucius was inside, otherwise they could potentially risk a big chance. 

Draco kept smiling to himself every time his pocket started getting hot; he would stick his hand in it and wrap his fingers tightly around the stone as it seemed to give him some comfort. He was a bit grateful that Seamus talked so much as his mind kept going to Ginny and hearing Seamus run his mouth and Ron complain about how his feet hurt from walking was enough to keep his mind from wandering anywhere else. 

"Then there was this other girl..... god she was a beauty.....she had these perfectly round breasts that-"

"Alright Finnigan, that's enough about your drunken sex nights" Draco cut him off.

"But Draco...these things...... they were.....like this big........ I swear." Seamus continued, holding out his hands to give him a general idea of just how big the chest on this woman was.

Draco just shook his head with a smirk and then spared a glance over to Harry who had been quiet the entire trip so far with just an occasional comment. Ron also had noticed since he and Draco exchanged a look every so often at the different facial expressions that seemed to be running across Harry's face. He looked deep in thought, as if he was having an argument in his head about something. 

"You ok Potter?......Potter?.........HARRY!" Draco shouted a bit louder to get his attention. 

"Sorry, what?" Harry said, shaking his head of whatever seemed to be on his mind. He gave a quick glance at Draco and Ron then returned his gaze at the ground. 

"What's wrong with you mate? You've been in another world the entire trip." Ron stated.

"Oh..... nothing..... just thinking."

"About Luna? Yeah.....I can't stop thinking about Ginny and if-

"We broke up." Harry cut Draco off. 

"WHAT?" said Ron and Draco together, seizing all walking. 

"Why?" Ron asked.

"It's just....... better this way." he said, continuing to walk past them. 

Draco and Ron looked at each other and they quickly caught up with him and walked beside him to continue the conversation. 

"Is this because we had to leave again? Because it's only for two weeks, that's no need to go and break up with the poor girl. Believe me, I made a lot of stupid decisions during these past few months with Ginny......I think you made a mistake Potter." Draco said with a bit of unintentional anger.

"Yeah, Harry, you guys are crazy about each other; I think you really do need to rethink y-"

"JUST STOP!" Harry shouted, cutting Ron off. "Just drop it, please," he said, quickly walking ahead of them to avoid them questioning him further.

Draco and Ron exchanged yet another look and continued walking, deciding not to bring the subject up again right now.   
_____________________________________________________________

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY BEAUTIFUL GINEVRA!"

Ginny peeked her eyes up a bit and saw her Mother standing at her feet with a tray of breakfast in her hands. She lightly shook her head and let a small smile come to her face as she willed her body to realize it was time to get up. Madame Pomfrey was staying with them for the remainder of Ginny's pregnancy since she was due within the week which gave her some form of comfort knowing she was here in case anything went wrong. Ginny was in so much discomfort at this stage in her pregnancy; she could barely make the stairs anymore and this forced her to make the couch in the downstairs den her permanent bed for now. She greatly appreciated the downstairs bathroom and shower during these past few days, otherwise she could be sure her Mother would be sponge bathing her and Ginny wasn't sure she could deal with anymore of her Mother's smothering. 

"Thanks Mom," she mumbled out, slowly getting up into a sitting position. "Have you heard anything from Kingsley yet?" she asked, grabbing some breakfast and stuffing it in her mouth. 

"Not yet, sweetheart, the last message he sent us was of their arrival at the edge of the camp wards........ hopefully we have some news by the end of today." Mrs. Weasley said brightly. 

Ginny nodded and continued eating her breakfast; she couldn't wait to have Draco back home and hopefully for good this time. Ginny thought about how life would be with Draco after she had the babies and in a world that was finally free of Dark magic; these days those kind of thoughts seemed pretty far fetched. 

Ginny's attention went to Luna, who was coming down the stairs and quietly made her way to the kitchen table. She exchanged a sad look with her Mother who came closer to Ginny and whispered in her ear. 

"I think maybe you should try talking to her again."

Ginny just gave her Mom a small smile and gave a stiff nod; she had tried talking to Luna again, but she just wanted to be left alone and was trying to act like her normal quirky self, but she could tell it was just an act at this point. Ginny quickly finished her breakfast before making her way to the bathroom to get showered and dressed.

After her shower, Ginny made her way to go look for Luna and after much searching, she finally found her sitting outside on the back porch in the corner. She made her way over to her and sat down on a nearby chair trying to ignore how uncomfortable she was right now with her aching back and swollen feet. She put on the best smile she could muster up and turned to Luna.

"Luna, please talk to me....... what's wrong?"

Luna just looked at her and after a few moments she gave a defeated sigh. "Harry and I......... broke up." she whispered.

"WHAT? WHY?" Ginny yelled.

"I.... I don't know, " she said, getting up and turning to make her way inside.

"Wait, what do you mean you don't know? What's going on Luna, you guys seemed so happy together." Ginny said with a frown.

"We are and we love each other its just........ he thinks its best th-

"What's going on with Harry?" Ginny cut in suddenly with more anger in her voice. 

"What?"

"What's going on with Harry...... I know you know....... something is off with him and your hiding something." She said, getting up from her seat and walking closer to Luna. 

"I....I don't know anything Ginny, I don't know what you're talking about." she said, desperately trying to sound convincing.

Ginny reached out suddenly and grabbed Luna's hand with the burn on it; she was surprised to see it was almost completely gone. She looked from the blonde's arm to her face and tried reading the expression on her face, which seemed to be a mixture of nervousness and sadness. Ginny just let her arm go and walked past her back inside giving her what could resemble quite close to one of Draco's famous Malfoy sneers.  
____________________________________________________________

Draco lifted his hand to his cheek to see how bad the cut was, but before he could do that another blast sent him ducking down further behind the tree stump. He tried making out the figures through the darkness, but they were moving around so fast that they seemed to just blend in making his eyes constantly dart furiously around him for any sign of movement.

"This is ridiculous..... there's no way we are going to make it to the camp...... not with this many Death Eaters out here." Ron said, wrapping a quick bandage around his bloodied hand.

They had entered the wards to the camp hours ago, but as soon as they did, they were ambushed by Death Eaters and were now fighting for their lives. They had almost five miles to walk to get to the camp itself and having to endure these attacks the whole way definitely posed a problem. They weren't even a mile in yet and they were cornered already and Draco knew he wasn't the only one who was seeing little chance of them making it out of here alive. He looked out to the water that surrounded the forested area the camp was on and he knew the small stone building in the distance was more than likely where Warren and his Father were; he mentally made a note about possibly using the water as an escape route.

Harry grabbed the charmed object from his pocket and sent out a quick a message to Kingsley and the others, letting them know they were outnumbered and cornered. After Harry sent it, he was about to pocket the object again when a curse collided with his hand, making the object bust into pieces causing Harry to grab his hand in pain as shards of it pierced his skin.

"Shit, " he said through clenched teeth, ignoring the pain and throwing out a curse over his shoulder from behind a tree. 

"We need to take a few of them out and then just make a run for it." Draco said, trying his best to take in how many visible Death Eaters he could make out from behind the tree. 

"Doesn't look like we have much choice really." he said, sparing a glance at Harry, Ron and Seamus to see their response.

They all nodded in agreement and they all seemed to mentally pick their own targets for when they revealed their position.

Draco tightened his grip around his wand and gave one final nod before he ran out from behind the tree, throwing as many spells as he could from his wand. He ran as fast as his feet would carry him; jumping out of the way of curse after curse and ducking to avoid different blasts all around him. All he could hear was yelling and the steady pounding his heartbeat in his ears as he continued barreling through the forest. He lost his footing a bit when he ran past a small ditch and quickly regained himself and kept running; he heard Ron do the same, but he heard a clear snap and whipped his head around when he heard him scream out. He quickly ran back and grabbed Ron by the sleeve and heaved him up; throwing his arm over his shoulders. 

Draco pulled Ron behind a large rock and took cover and watched as Harry and Seamus raced past them to get behind a nearby tree. Draco went to give a quick glance over the log when a huge blast shot over his head and he watched the blaring spell radiating above him destroying everything in its path. He crouched down as low as he could to get out of the way from the powerful spell waiting to make a move once he had an opportunity. Once the spell died down, he grabbed Ron to follow him and they made another run for it with Harry and Seamus just ahead of them. 

He felt his lungs burning from how fast he ran and didn't look back; he just kept thinking to get as close to the building in the distance. He mentally made a note to stay along the small ditch that led to a large body of water in case they needed an escape route. He suddenly heard a spell shoot out and hit the ground right behind him, sending him flying through the air and colliding with a nearby tree. He could hear nothing but ringing in his ears......his vision was blurred and he felt fresh warm blood on his head. He tried to get up from the ground and winced in pain, grabbing his ribs trying not to cry out from it. He saw Seamus in front of him yelling and grabbing his arm to pull him along, but Draco couldn't make out what he was saying. 

The ringing sound seemed to subside when he heard Seamus scream out in pain from a knife that was thrown at him and hit him in the back of his shoulder. As a Death Eater was advancing towards them, Draco realized he had dropped his wand when he was thrown from that earlier spell. He felt his pocket for his knife and quickly pulled it out, but was quickly disarmed by another Death Eater advancing on them. Both Death Eaters were then taken down by a spell from Harry and Ron that were taking cover nearby. Draco grabbed Seamus to help him as they both fought through the pain of their injuries and made their way to Harry and Ron. 

"THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM; WE NEED TO FIND A WAY OUT OF HERE....... I'M THINKING MAKE A RUN TO THE WATER." Draco yelled over the sound of spells and explosions around them.

"IF WE EVEN MAKE IT TO BLOODY WATER" Ron called out shaking his head at the rather hopeless situation they were in. He leaned his head back against the tree for a moment as if he was coming to terms with something. "LET'S DO IT" he finally said with a mixture of anger and fear on his face. 

They took in their surroundings once more and then they all ran quickly from their cover towards the small cliff where they could jump off safely enough to the water. They were almost there when Draco saw a spell hit Seamus and Harry, wrapping them in a net and bringing them to the ground. Draco ran at the Death Eater that cast the spell without thinking and jumped on him, causing them both to fall down; he pushed the pain in his ribs aside and let pure adrenaline take over. He picked up a rock and slammed it into the mans head repeatedly until the man stopped moving. He turned to see Seamus pulling himself free of the net, but then what happened next made Draco's legs buckle beneath him. A Death Eater reached out from behind Seamus and swiftly slit his throat; his blood splattering everywhere causing Harry to hold up his hand as it hit him. Harry watched with wide eyes as his friend fell to the ground beside him as he watched the life leave Seamus' eyes. 

"NO! SEAMUS!" Ron screamed.

Draco felt himself being grabbed roughly by the arms and dragged forward to where Harry was; there was just too many of them and there was no way they were making it out of here. 

"Kill the redhead and keep these two alive for now until Lucius gets here." said one of the Death Eaters. 

Draco watched them advance on Ron, he was the closest to the cliff. "WEASLEY, GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Ron just shook his head, there was no way he was leaving Harry and Draco here to die; he could never live with himself if he did that. 

"RON JUST GO! NOW!"Harry screamed at his friend, tears in his eyes as he turned his gaze from his lifeless friend to his best mate.

Draco was thrown to the ground roughly and grabbed his ribs in pain; he moved as fast as he could and grabbed the wand from Seamus' lifeless hand and pointed it to Ron. The only thing that ran through his head was the promise he made to Hermione about bringing Ron safely home to her and with that he sent out a spell. 

"EXPELLIARMUS!" 

The spell hit Ron hard sending him backwards off the cliff and into the body of water below. It was only a moment before everything went black for Draco; his last thoughts firmly on Ginny and the warm stone in his pocket.  
_______________________________________________________

"Alright Miss Weasley, everything is looking great, it's going to be any time now before these little ones are fighting to get out." Madame Pomfrey chuckled. 

"As nervous as I am, I'm more than happy to evict them from their cozy home." Ginny laughed, patting her tummy. 

"Ok, Ok.....look at this.....I did one....finally" came Narcissa's voice from the staircase making her way over to Ginny.

Ginny took the crocheted baby hat from her and looked at it with a bright smile. "Wow Narcissa, this is great, it's adorable....... Mom must be so proud." she teased. 

Narcissa just gave her a smirk, "Took me forever, but I got it in the end." she smiled triumphantly.

"You certainly did" Molly said from the kitchen. 

They all jumped in surprise when the front door slammed open and Kingsley walked in followed by Arthur, Bill, Charlie and George; they all looked a mess with some cuts and scrapes on their bodies but looked to be ok otherwise. 

"You guys are back already?" Hermione said, getting up from the kitchen table. 

Ginny had Narcissa help her up from the couch and made her way into the kitchen; a look of worry formed on her face when she saw the look on her Father and brothers' faces. 

"What happened?" she demanded.

"We need to talk....... it's best you sit down........ all of you." Kingsley said to them. 

Ginny was trying hard not to tremble with worry and to not get emotional; she didn't even know what the news was yet and she was already assuming the worst. 

"We...... have lost contact with the others. The last message we received from them was that they were outnumbered by Death Eaters and escaping seemed highly unlikely....... that was over a day ago. When I tried to send a message back, it wouldn't go through which means the object I gave them must have been destroyed somehow." Kingsley said, giving them all a moment to take in the news. 

"Does that mean they're dead?" Hermione whispered, as tears freely fell from her face.

Kingsley sighed and then Artur spoke. 

"Not necessarily, but if I'm being honest Hermione......... No Death Eater would keep them alive for very long." he said in a grave voice trying hard not to let his own emotions out.

"Dad..... please tell me this is George's idea of some sick prank." Ginny cried out.

Her Father shook his head.

"There's a chance they are still alive, though, right?" Luna said suddenly. "We aren't going to just dismiss this right?" she said, ready and willing to go and rescue them if need be.

"Of course not, we can't just assume they're dead and not be sure." Hermione cut in before anybody answered. 

"It...... is more of a suicide mission Hermione...... it's...... it's damn near impossible to get past that many Death Eaters with just us." Arthur said.

Ginny couldn't accept the possibility of Draco being dead; even though she always expected the worst to happen...... now that it possibly could have..... she just couldn't accept it and chose to believe otherwise. Something inside her pushed the idea of him being dead completely out of her mind and she strongly believed he would walk through the door at any moment, no matter how many tears were streaming down her face. 

"I don't care...... I will gladly die to try and find out if they are still alive." Hermione snapped, anger in her voice.

"Ron?" came Luna's voice suddenly.

They all turned to Luna with a confused look; and saw her staring with squinted eyes out the window. Hermione followed her gaze to the field outside and her eyes grew wide when she saw in the distance someone making their way towards the house. She didn't have to think long about who it was when she saw a glimmer of red hair that the sun lit up.

"It's Ron" she whispered. "IT'S RON!" she yelled, running from the house and across the field to make her way to him. 

Everyone else rushed outside behind her and towards him as Madame Pomfrey and McGonagall stayed with Ginny on the front porch to keep her from running over to him. 

"RON! RON!" Hermione screamed as her feet pounded against the grass as she raced towards him. 

She was soon before him and took in his injuries as he dropped to his knees and let out a loud cry of pain and guilt. Hermione grabbed his face firmly and looked at him; he pulled his face from her grasp not able to look at her. Molly and Arthur threw their arms around their son and cried to see that he was alive; all Ron could do was shake his head as he cried in their arms. 

His ankle was messed up and his face was covered in blood from a deep cut on his head; he was covered in dirt and his wrist looked like it might be broken. 

"Ron, listen to me carefully. Where is Harry, Draco and Seamus?" Arthur asked, placing his hands on his son's shoulders to try and calm him down.

He wouldn't answer, he just kept shaking his head "no" and letting out whimpering sobs.

"Let's get him inside first Arthur." Molly said, having Charlie and Bill help Ron up to the house. 

They soon came to the front of the house where Ginny was waiting and her eyes just kept looking in the distance to see if Draco was close behind him. She then looked back at Ron, whose eyes locked with hers and she felt any hope she was holding onto completely slip from her grasp and bust into a million pieces.

"R....Ron.......Wh.....where is h.....he? Where is.....Dr.....Draco?" she choked out; her body shaking, her heart racing. 

He looked away from her."Seamus.....is ...... d.....dead, I watched them m...... murder him right in front of me." he cried out. "Draco and Harry told me to leave them, but I couldn't..........I wouldn't. Draco threw a spell at me knocking me into the water to avoid being killed also; I don't know what happened to them after that but I do know....... that the last thing I saw was them both being captured." he let out another emotional gasp. "I couldn't do anything....... they were going to kill them once Lucius got there.....they are probably dead by now." he finished; falling into a fit of sobs. 

Hermione threw her arms around him and tried to console him the best she could while her own hysterical sobs shook her body. As for Ginny........ she felt her mind drifting......she felt bile rise in her throat; she became light headed and her legs seemed to have disappeared from under her. Everything became muffled and blurry and she felt her Father's arms around her as she closed her eyes and let darkness take her.   
_____________________________________________________________

"Ginny?"

She heard her name and an instant smile came to her face at the sound of that voice, but she kept her eyes closed still. 

"Ginny......come on wake up."

She kept her eyes closed, but her smile grew wider and soon she felt his lips on hers and her eyes snapped open to meet those mercury ones. 

"This truly is the only way to wake you up." Draco teased.

A frown suddenly came over her face. "Your.....not really here, are you?" she asked quietly. 

He just looked at her with a smile and kissed her again......god how she loved his kisses. She sat up on her bed and saw nothing but white surrounding her and she looked back at Draco who was still smiling at her. 

"What is this place?" she asked, looking all around her. 

"Not sure really." he said, snaking his arms around her and placing his hands on her pregnant tummy. 

She realized she was standing now and her bed was gone and then she turned around to face him. "Why are you here?"

He just shrugged his shoulders and then grabbed her face again, but this time she held her hands up and pushed him gently away. 

"This..... this isn't real, is it?" she said, feeling tears swell up in her eyes.

He grabbed her face again and kissed her deeply; she didn't care if it wasn't real she just wanted to feel his lips against hers and taste his kisses. She suddenly felt him pull away and when she opened her eyes she was staring at the ceiling in the farmhouse den. She brought her hand up to her mouth and could've sworn she still tasted him on her lips; she then quietly fell into a mass of tears.

Later that evening her Mother and Father approached her with some food to eat, but she refused it; she wouldn't even talk to them. Her eyes burned from how much she cried and the color had yet to return to her face. She felt an overwhelming amount of pressure from sitting in the same position for hours and decided she better walk around for a bit and got up to make her way outside. She just couldn't accept the fact that Draco was gone and didn't want anyone trying to make her understand it as if it would make the situation any less painful. She knew she was just numb right now..... she felt the babies moving like crazy and not even a tiny smile came to her like it always did. 

She past her Mom in the living room who was trying to occupy her thoughts with some crocheting and lifted her head to try and say something comforting to her daughter, but decided not to when she saw the look on her face. Ginny suddenly felt a gush of wetness between her legs and let out a painful gasp grabbing the kitchen counter. 

"GINNY!" her Mother yelled, running to her side. 

"I think my.......w......water just broke." she said through clenched teeth, wincing at the pressure and uncomfortable feeling she was enduring.

"POPPY!" Molly yelled for Madame Pomfrey as she led Ginny back to the den.

Within moments Madame Pomfrey and the rest of them were downstairs in moments. Ginny heard her Mother yelling and she felt Madame Pomfrey prepping her for the delivery of her babies; everything was going by in a blur and she suddenly pushed them both away from her roughly. 

"NO! I CAN'T DO THIS....... NOT WITHOUT HIM!" She cried out. 

Molly looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes....... she didn't possibly know what to tell her daughter right now; she was surprised when she heard Narcissa speak. 

"You don't have a choice sweety, your a Mother now.......these little ones are relying on you to get them out safely...... you need to stay strong for them." she said, wiping her own tears away. 

Ginny just sobbed, and shook her head. "NO, I CAN'T....... THIS ISN'T HOW IT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE! I CAN'T DO THIS WITHOUT HIM, I JUST CAN'T!" she cried hysterically. 

"You can and you will." Molly said softly to her. 

Ginny wasn't sure what happened in the next few moments, all she could see was Draco; all she wanted was Draco........... she knew there was no possible way to live a life without him by her side....... to raise his kids without their Father there. She blocked out everything around her, the yelling, the crying, even the pain......... it was like she was just giving up and letting go. She snapped out of her trance like state when she heard crying and Madame Pomfrey place a baby in her arms. She looked down at it with a look of disbelief on her face; tears flowing freely down her cheeks as her Mother kissed the top of her head. 

"Congrats Miss Weasley, you have a son." Madame Pomfrey said with a tearful smile. 

Ginny's lips trembled with the overwhelming emotion that filled her........ was this....... really happening, she thought to herself. She just stared and watched her son cry in her arms when she soon felt Madame Pomfrey place another baby against her chest. Ginny let out an emotional gasp when she looked at the both of them. 

"Looks like you get one of each Miss Weasley, you also have a daughter." she smiled brightly at her. 

Ginny just stared at the two babies in her arms, she didn't pay any attention to anything else in this moment until she started feeling dizzy. She felt someone take the babies from her and soon everything became muffled again; the cries of her son and daughter ringing through her as she was met by blackness.  
____________________________________________________

Ginny blinked a few times to take in her surroundings; she realized she was up in her bed and thought of how much she missed sleeping in it compared to the couch downstairs. She placed a hand on her stomach and realized something was different, it wasn't as round and hard as she remembered it to be and her mind suddenly registered the soreness her body was feeling. She whipped her head around when she heard a small cry behind her and everything came rushing back to her. She slowly got up from the bed and took a few steps closer to the two cribs in her bedroom and soon two tiny babies came into view. They were both bundled up in a blanket, one pink and one blue, with matching crocheted hats laying side by side.

One of them started crying suddenly and Ginny took a step closer and leaned over her son and gently stroked his cheek. She felt tears fill her eyes and then her daughter started crying beside her brother and soon they were both crying. The tears in her eyes spilled down her face and she took a step back; she wasn't sure why, but her body became stiff and she felt an overwhelming amount of grief consume her. The crying seemed to be driving her further away until she was backed against the wall across the room from them. 

"Ginny?"

She turned to the sound of her name to see her Mother standing in the doorway with Hermione by her side. 

"I was just coming in to check on you guys." Molly said, walking over to the crib and picking one of the babies up as Hermione picked up the other.

She saw her Mother about to gesture for her to hold them, but she quickly left the bedroom and ran to the bathroom slamming the door behind her. She turned on the water and splashed her face repeatedly with cold water and just cried into her hands; she wasn't sure how to feel, how to act, what to even think. 

"You said y....you'd come b.....back to m....me." she quietly cried out; falling to a heap on the floor. She hugged her knees to her chest and cried hysterically. 

Why? That's all she kept thinking, it wasn't fair that he couldn't be here with her........ to help her hold one crying baby as she consoled the other......... she was scared to do this alone. She knew she had her family still, but she didn't have him....... Draco Malfoy......... the man she never in a million years thought she would fall madly in love with and have kids with. The man who made her happy again and made her feel safe...... to never fall asleep in his arms again was an unbearable thought. To never feel or taste his lips again and to never see those piercing silver eyes staring back at her was enough to make her want to leave this life so she can be with him again. She cried so much that she became sick and threw herself over the toilet letting whatever contents were in her stomach out. 

She rinsed her mouth out and then looked into the mirror; she was a mess. Her hair was all tangled up and her face pale and clammy; her eyes had dark circles under them and were red and puffy from crying so much. Of course she looked like hell; she only just gave birth to twins a few hours ago and shortly before that found out the man she loved was more than likely dead. Then she thought of the two babies inside....... something she and Draco created....... the last things that were a part of him. She suddenly ripped open the bathroom door and ran back to her bedroom where she saw her Mother cradling one of them and Hermione feeding another. 

"Ginny? Are you alright, you should get back in bed, sweetheart." Her Mother said, nodding towards the bed. 

She climbed back into her bed and pulled the blankets over her lap and then looked at her Mother. "I..... I want to hold them." she whispered.

Her Mother smiled at her and walked over and gently placed her son in one of her arms and then Hermione gently placed her daughter in the other arm. Ginny just looked at the both of them; they were too perfect.

"Mom..... can you take their hats off for me?" 

"Of course, sweety." Mrs Weasley said, gently pulling off each of their little hats. 

Ginny looked at her daughter and smiled when she saw the light layer of ginger hair on top and then turned to her son and saw the light blonde hair covering his head. She buried her face between the two babies in her arms and cried; how badly she wished Draco was here with her right now; he deserved to be happy........ to meet his kids...... to love and be loved without any regrets. 

"Mom, I want him here with me so badly." she sobbed uncontrollably.

"I know Ginny...... I know," she said, wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"We can't just assume Harry and Draco are dead." Hermione said suddenly. "I want to talk to Kingsley about going back; we need to be sure; not just go on what Ron last saw and assume they were killed." Hermione continued with some anger in her voice.

Ginny wasn't even sure what to think about what she said, she had already assumed Draco dead and it more than likely was true, so she wasn't about to get her hopes up that there was still a chance he was alive.

"Hermione, why don't you go check on Ron, dear?" Mrs. Weasley said, trying to change the conversation. 

Once Hermione left the room, Ginny turned to her Mother. "Do you think there's really a chance Draco and Harry are still alive." she looked at her Mom with tear filled eyes. 

Mrs. Weasley just stared at her for a moment; she didn't have the heart to tell Ginny that she thought there was no way they were still alive so she changed the conversation again. "So.... do you have names for these little ones yet?" she said, smiling brightly.

Ginny noticed how her Mother avoided her question and let out an emotional sob. "No.... Dr....Draco and I n...... never could agree on any." she sniffled.

Molly hugged her daughter's head to her chest and held her as she cried. "That's alright sweetheart........ you can think about that tomorrow." she said, placing a kiss on the top of her head. 

They sat like this for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. Ginny looked down at the two sleeping babies in her arms and smiled through her tear stained face. 

"Scorpius" she whispered suddenly.

"What was that dear?" Molly asked, looking at her daughters face.

"Scorpius......... Draco liked that name..... I want his name to be Scorpius." she said through her sniffles. 

"Ah, perfect..... well, there you go..... you have one down and one to go." Mrs. Weasley lightly joked, making Ginny give a small smile.

Ginny looked at the little redhead in her arms and she smiled brightly. "I like Ember" she said quietly. 

Her Mother leaned her chin on her shoulder and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Well, there you have it......... they are beautiful Ginny."

"Mom, can I have a moment alone with them?"

"Of course, sweetheart, I'll be back in a few minutes." Mrs. Weasley said, getting up from the bed and closing the door behind her.

Ginny just sat there holding her babies; she was still in a state of shock. "Hey guys...... it's me....... Mommy, "she said softly to the sleeping babies, and an emotional laugh escaped her mouth at calling herself a Mom."Listen, we need to work together ok? Because Daddy isn't here to help Mommy........but...... if he was..... he would make you both laugh and talk about how adorable you both were because Daddy is.... well....... conceited." she laughed when she said this and her mind went to the blonde Slytherin and her eyes spilled tears again. 

She held them close to her again and buried her face between the two babies. "I love you both so much.........Scorpius and Ember."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There it is? What did you think? I could really use feedback on this chapter! What you think of the names I've chosen? What do you think of what Draco did to save Ron? THOUGHTS THOUGHTS THOUGHTS! PLEASE REVIEW!


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place a few months after the final battle, the trio returns to Hogwarts to finish school and Lucius is becoming more powerful and with an army of Death Eaters a new threat washes not only over the wizarding world but the Muggle world also. Differences will have to be put aside for any chance of them surviving. I have big plans for this story. Draco/Ginny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: FINALLY HERE IT IS! I am soooo sorry this took so long, I have been going through some tough stuff in my life right now so sorry again. I promise to have the next one out quicker. Hope you like it, PLEASE REVIEW!

Everything was dark, or so that was all he could see or make out at the moment; the pain in his head was enough to make him beg for death this very moment. He tried to open his eyes, but the agony he was in forced them closed again and any tiny movement he made forced a painful gasp from his mouth. A thick dried up layer of blood that covered his face made it even harder to tear his eyes open, but he fought through all of it and managed to take in the room he was in. The room smelled of death and it was dark and dirty with a cold stone floor and walls around them. Draco saw a body next to him, he soon made it out to be Harry who seemed to be unconscious and bound with chains and shackles. He went to move and realized he was also in the same position; immediately regretting moving at all when the pain ran through his entire body. He knew his ribs were more than likely broken and he didn't even know what kind of injury his head endured; all he knew was there seemed to be an on and off ringing in his ears and his vision was blurred. 

He tried to call out to Harry, but he could barely move his mouth; he knew he was in rough shape and from the looks of it Harry was too. He heard a door open across the room and he tried to focus on the figure approaching him; even with his blurry vision, there was no mistaking the platinum hair that came into view. Draco felt his breath catch in his throat and his heart start to race.

"Draco....... my........son" Lucius drawled; each word covered in malice. "I had quite an interesting experience digging through your memories........ so a farmhouse huh?" He flashed Draco an evil grin. 

Draco felt his heart sink, all he could think about was Ginny.

"And the Weasley girl? I must say Draco....... I am disappointed...... and to get the poor girl pregnant..... well, I can't simply let the offsprings of two blood traitors walk around with the Malfoy name; that just simply won't do."

Draco felt his anger rising; the thought of his Father causing harm to any of them was enough to make him plunge a knife through his heart. He foolishly attempted to pull his arms from the shackles and immediately screamed out in pain, hearing his Father laughing at him.

"Angry are you? Trying to conjure up some of those special powers are you now? If I remember correctly from what I've managed to pull from your memories...... your nothing without the Weasley girl to jump start that mind of yours." Lucius said with a maniacal laugh. "Too bad, really...... such a waste of power; we could have been unstoppable, but........ you and your Mother decided to be on the losing side of things."

"I'm...... g.....going t... to-"

"Going to what? Kill me?" Lucius laughed. "God this is priceless, no Draco...... I'm going to kill you and after that I'm going after that little family you disgustingly created."

The door across the room opened again and Draco could make out another figure approaching him. 

"Ah, Draco I'm sure you remember meeting Warren's brother...... you know the one your little girlfriend killed." Lucius said, gesturing to the man beside him. 

Lucius turned to leave, then stopped in the doorway. "Torture them until they beg for death; then I'll be back to gladly fulfill that request. Do what you wish to them, but NO Cruciatus curse....... we don't want to spark up any of those nifty powers. " He said with nothing but disgust and hate covering every word.

Draco watched his Father leave the room and before he could snap his eyes back to Warren he felt something hard hit him and everything went black again.

_________________________________________________________________

"Shh..... shh, it's ok, I'm coming I'm coming. George, a hand please!" Ginny snapped picking up a screaming Ember from her bassinet. 

"No, problem Gin, besides, I have a very special touch when it comes to babies." he said with a smug look as he picked up an equally upset Scorpius from his own bassinet. "Ugh, I think the reason behind his cries lies in his diaper." he said, making a nasty face and holding the baby away from him.

"GEORGE, REALLY? HERE, TAKE EMBER THEN AND I'LL CHANGE HIM." she rolled her eyes and gently traded babies with George. "So much for that magic touch." she mumbled.

"Where's Mom for this stuff?" he said, putting the bottle into Ember's mouth. 

"She's out in the garden and besides its not her responsibility to help me with them." She said, eyeing the bottle in his hands. "You need to lift it up higher she's not getting anything." she said loudly over a screaming Scorpius.

"Well, it's not mine either." he said suddenly.

"WELL I'M SORRY GEORGE BUT THEIR FATHER IS DEAD, DO YOU THINK YOU COULD SUCK IT UP AND GIVE ME A DAMN HAND THIS ONCE?" she yelled with anger as tears filled her eyes. "AND YOUR HOLDING IT TO HIGH NOW!" she yelled at him, gesturing to the bottle. 

They both sat there in silence for a few moments just listening to Scorpius' cries start to settle down as Ginny put a fresh diaper on him. She placed him back in his bassinet and he started fussing again, but not as loud. 

"Here I'll finish feeding her before he starts up again." she said, taking Ember from him. 

George had a guilty look on his face, he wasn't sure how he could be so inconsiderate of his sister's feelings right now. It had only been two days since she found out Draco and Harry were dead and after hearing Kingsley say he wouldn't allow them to go after them, it was like finding out he was dead all over again. 

"Gin, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me...... I guess a crying baby does drive you nuts." he said, quietly looking ashamed of his outburst. 

"It's fine George, just drop it, I got it now." she said in a dismissive tone. 

He just nodded and walked away. 

Ginny sat down on the living room couch and brought her foot up to rock Scorpius' bassinet as she fed Ember. She felt some relief after a while when Ember's eyes started to droop and she heard Scorpius get quiet as well, but as soon as she gently took her foot off the cradle to stop it from rocking to try and put Ember down Scorpius started crying again. Ember's tiny body jolted awake from her brothers cries and soon she was wailing herself, causing Ginny to continue rocking the bassinet with her foot and continue feeding Ember. She tried this for a few moments, but the crying just continued and soon she felt herself fall into a fit of sobs. She loved her son and daughter to death, but doing this without Draco was killing her and she was slowly falling apart; no matter how hard she tried. 

"Ginny?"

She heard her name and lifted her tear stained face to see her Father looking at her with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry Dad, I'll get them to quiet down just give me a few moments." she said, shushing Ember and rocking Scorpius' bassinet while wiping her cheek off on her shoulder.

"Nonsense Gin-bug, the crying doesn't bother me, are you forgetting about the seven children your Mother and I raised; two of which are also twins." he laughed, walking over and picking Scorpius up from his bassinet. 

Scorpius immediately started quieting down and soon after so did Ember.

"Thanks, Dad, " she sighed.

"Oh please, what are grandpa's for?" he said in a baby voice; stroking Scorpius' cheek.

"So how's Ron feeling today?" she asked, placing a sleeping Ember in her bassinet.

Mr. Weasley just looked at her with a sad smile and shook his head. She nodded and then sat back down; running her fingers through her messy hair. 

"He and Hermione want to go back for them." Arthur spoke suddenly.

Ginny's head snapped up, "What?"

"Kingsley is trying to talk them out of it." he said, placing a now sleeping Scorpius down in the cradle beside his sister's.

"Oh" was all Ginny said and lowered her head again. 

Arthur sat down beside his daughter and put his arm around her; they sat there for a while in silence. 

"Do you think they are still alive?"Mr. Weasley asked suddenly.

Ginny let the question sink in for a moment and then her tears fell. "No, but I feel horrible for giving up on them like that...... I miss him so much Dad." she cried, burying her face into his chest. "I don't know if I can live without him...... it's too hard to wake up every day knowing I will never see him again." she sobbed. 

"I know Gin...... I know." he said, gently rubbing her back as her small frame shook with emotion. "That's why I'm going back with the others...... regardless of Kingsley's orders."

"What?" she asked with wide eyes. 

"Ginny, I can't just accept that they are most likely dead, I need to be sure. I know they most likely are, but I just need to be positive and I will gladly die just to try and find out." he said firmly.

"Dad.... you heard Kingsley..... you're going to get yourself killed." Ginny said with anger in her voice. 

"Don't you want confirmation Ginny?"

"YES! BUT NOT AT THE EXPENSE OF YOUR LIFE OR RON AND HERMIONE'S, ESPECIALLY WHEN THEY ARE MORE THAN LIKELY ALREADY DEAD!" she yelled, causing both babies to wake up in a fit of cries.

"What's going on in here?" came Mrs. Weasley's voice walking in from the back porch. 

"Nothing Molly, we were just talking." Arthur said, picking up Scorpius again and started rocking him.

Mrs. Weasley could tell Ginny was upset and gently took Ember from the bassinet. "Go wash your face, dear, Dad and I have these two for now..... go on." she said to her daughter with a bright smile.

Ginny gave her Mother an apologetic look and then turned to her Father and gently shook her head before storming upstairs and into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror like she so often did these days; her eyes were black just like they have been since she heard the news about Draco. She was so angry all the time now; she tried to control her anger, but she just felt like she would explode with emotions. She grabbed at her hair and sank to the cold floor and clenched her teeth together to keep herself from screaming out........ she just couldn't do this anymore...... it hurt to much to be without him.

_________________________________________________

She wiped away a tear that slipped down her face as she looked at the sparkling diamond before her; tracing the ring lightly with her fingers and letting out a shaky breath. She couldn't believe her son was dead; she wasn't really sure what she had left in this world to live for now. She thought of her grandchildren downstairs and a smile crossed her face; she hadn't held either of them yet, but she could tell they had a lot of Draco's features which melted her heart every time she saw Ember's silver eyes or Scorpius' blonde hair.

"Narcissa?" came Molly's voice. "You need to stop staring at that ring; what if Ginny was to walk in and see that." Molly said, walking over to the blonde woman and sitting down beside her.

"I'm sorry Molly, I just keep thinking of the how much he missed out on. You don't think Ginny should know about this?" she said, gesturing to the diamond ring in her hand.

Molly let out a sigh. "One day, yes........ but not now, if she knew Draco was going to propose to her, she would be devastated all over again, lets just leave it be for now." she said giving Narcissa a smile.

Narcissa gave her a small nod and snapped the small box closed and placed it in her top drawer.

_____________________________________________________

All he heard was strained breathing beside him; a gasp every so often would escape from the young man beside him slipping in and out of consciousness. Harry knew it was just a matter of time before Warren came back to push them to the very edge of death and he tried with everything in him to push all pain aside and run on pure adrenaline. He wasn't sure how they were getting out of this mess, but he knew he would die trying and he finally was able to turn his head enough to take in Draco's condition. 

He had to do a double take to even make out it was Draco beside him; his once blonde hair was unrecognizable as dried up blood covered every inch of it. His body hung limp from the chains that bounded him and blood dripped from his wounds causing a small puddle beneath him. His face and clothes were also covered in blood; Harry took a glance over himself and realized he didn't look too much different than the Slytherin, but Draco's head wound is what concerned Harry the most. 

"Dr...Draco" he tried to call to him, but his throat burned from him trying to speak.

He was surprised when Draco slowly turned his head towards him and gave him an unreadable expression; Harry almost wanted to take it as a sneer, but he didn't make much of it.

"Draco......we need to try and.....d....do something here." Harry managed to choke out.

"Wh.....where is here? Why are y...... you h....here?" he winced and tightly shut his eyes as the pain ran through his body.

"What? Draco, listen to me....... they know where Ginny and the others are."

"Shut up...... Potter," he barely whispered before hanging his head again and closing his eyes. 

"Draco, wake up, you need to focus before-"

"ALRIGHT GENTLEMEN.......LOOKS LIKE ALL THIS FUN WILL BE COMING TO AN END SOON; I HAVE TO SAY I'M RATHER GONNA MISS BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF YOU TWO." Warren shouted as he walked into the room; pulling out a knife from his belt.

He walked over to Draco and grabbed his hair tightly and pulled his head up to look at him causing Draco to scream out in pain. 

"Now you see this knife? I'm going to slowly slide this into you until you decide you want this all to stop......I will say though.....you two stuck it out longer than I ever imagined you would." Warren laughed. "But that's about to change." he said, plunging the Knife deep into Draco shoulder.

Draco's screams cut through Harry like the knife that caused them; he had endured some pretty harsh blows himself, but it was Draco that Lucius wanted to pay for his betrayal. He watched Warren pull the knife out of Draco's shoulder and drag it down to his stomach; getting ready for another entry wound. 

"Still not breaking eh? That's alright......... there's plenty of more." he said, pushing the tip of the knife a little at a time into Draco's side.

Harry's mind frantically raced for something to say to make him stop; something to buy them some time until he came up with a plan. He was hoping Draco would tap into his powers, but for some reason Draco wasn't tapping into that part of his mind.

"After your both dead, we're gonna make a special trip to that farmhouse your little girlfriend is at and I'm gonna finish the job my brother couldn't." he grinned maliciously, pushing the dagger further into him. 

Draco screamed out again throwing his head back in pain; blood filling his mouth. Warren went to go plunge the Dagger in deeper when his hand received an electrical shock causing him to jump back. 

"AH, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" he screamed in pain looking at the light smoke coming off of his hand. 

He looked at Draco; Lucius warned him about his powers, but was pretty certain they wouldn't come about. Warren gave a quick whistle to the other Death Eaters guarding the door and signaled for them to get the others. 

"Trying to fight back are you...... well, we'll see about that." Warren said, pulling out his wand and getting ready to throw a spell at Draco.

Before he could mutter a sound his wand was shocked out of his hand and then he was suddenly hit with an electrical bolt that sent him flying backwards against the wall. Draco turned his head and stared at Harry wide eyed as he watched electrical shocks surge through the raven haired boy beside him who was breathing heavy. Harry couldn't even look at Draco; he just glanced at him with clenched teeth as the door to the room flew open and at least 20 Death Eaters piled in; all with their wands drawn. 

"I'm sorry about this Draco" Harry breathed out and then placed both hands on the floor of the room and sent out an electrical shock that ran over to Draco's feet and surged through his body causing him to grit his teeth tightly and his body to shake violently.

Draco felt the tingling sensation run throughout his body and move its way up towards his face; stimulating every part of his mind, causing his head to start pounding and then like a light switch his eyes iced over. The chains binding him and Harry quickly covered with ice and Harry jolted them with a powerful electrical shock, making them crumble to the floor. Once Draco turned over the rest of the scene went by in a blur; Draco's powers moved the fastest Harry had ever seen before as icy shards flew across the room piercing the chests of the advancing Death Eaters. Harry saw every Death Eater in the room drop to the floor except for Warren; who was backed in a corner with his wand drawn.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" he yelled, throwing the curse at Draco.

Draco just let the spell bounce off the icy shield that he effortlessly threw up to block it and then he soon had his hand around Warren's throat. Harry wasn't even sure how Draco was standing at this point; he knew his body was strictly working off of adrenaline and by the deadly look in his eyes he couldn't help wonder if he pushed the Slytherin too far.   
Draco let ice cover Warren's neck until he was gasping for air; his face was turning red and soon a slight purplish blue and then Draco crushed his throat as it shattered into a million pieces of ice to the floor. He then turned around and went after Harry, who was already willing and waiting to defend himself. 

"Draco, it's me, we need to get out of here." Harry tried to reason with him. 

Draco just had a blank look on his face, he was completely in defense mode and Harry had no choice but to send an electrical volt through Draco that brought him to his knees in pain. He ran over to him and saw his eyes turn back to normal and then he fell unconscious.

"DRACO! DRACO GET UP!" Harry yelled, shaking his limp body. 

He grabbed Warren's wand and heaved Draco's body over his shoulders; pushing aside every protest his body seemed to scream out for him to just stop and give up. He needed to make it to the edge of the wards to apparate back to the farmhouse. He made his way out of the room and squinted his eyes to try and make out which way to go; he winced at the pain that ran through him with every step he took. He could hear more Death Eaters quickly approaching and he made his way to a nearby window and blew it open with a simple spell. 

"Draco I could really use your damn help right now." he mumbled, attempting to climb through it with the weight of Draco's body on him. 

He soon realized the window led out to a rocky slope and as gentle as he could, he pushed Draco's body through the window and then hopped through after. He grabbed Draco's body again and cautiously made his way down the jagged hill. He slipped a few times, causing them both to obtain some nasty gashes, but he pushed all of it aside and just kept going. He thought at one point when he finally got to the bottom that he would just give in and let this be the end, but he felt the small stone in Draco's pocket heating up and he found a new wave of adrenaline that forced him to keep going. 

He moved as fast as his body would allow him; he wasn't even sure if Draco was alive at this point, but he just kept going......he had to. He was at the edge of the wards and saw a crowd of Death Eaters making their way to him and with one last look at the place that claimed Seamus' life he walked through and waved Warren's wand leaving nothing but the sound of a loud pop behind. 

__________________________________________________________

"Arthur, you do realize this is a suicide mission? If I allow half of the rest of the Order members to march up into that Death Eater camp and you all die....... then what does that do for the rest of us? Lucius will surely take out every last one of us." Kingsley said in a firm tone.

"Kingsley..... I understand and I have stood by your side through all these years, my whole family has, but I need to do what I think is best in the end. I hope you can understand that." Arthur said with an equally firm voice. 

Kingsley just let out a frustrated sigh and shook his head. "Arthur I have tremendous respect for you and your family and you all have been the most loyal to the Order, but please I'm begging you....... reconsider your decision to go back."

Ginny could hear the arguing going back and forth from her bedroom as she finished feeding Ember her bottle. She would be going with them if it weren't for Scorpius and Ember; she could never leave these two behind....... as much as she loved Draco she needed to put these two little ones first now. She didn't think she could love anyone as much as she did Draco, but holding her children in her arms these past couple of days made her feel like a piece of Draco was right there with her. Every time Ember opened her little eyes a bit and Ginny got a glimpse of those silver orbs that stared back at her, it just melted her heart. Scorpius had Ginny's eyes, but his bright blonde hair had Ginny constantly running her fingertips through the tiny patch on his little head and would even smell it.

She gently placed Ember's sleeping body in her crib and made her way downstairs to where the arguing continued. It was late now and the argument had been going on for almost an hour and Ginny was quite annoyed. She was so angry with Kingsley, especially after he assured her Draco would make it back to her safely. She knew she shouldn't blame him, but because she was so angry she did and often found herself wanting to give him a good punch. 

"Here you go, dear." Mrs. Weasley said, sliding a cup of tea to Ginny as she took a seat at the table.

Ginny took the mug gratefully and quietly sipped on it as the discussion went on; she saw Luna make her way to the back porch which was where she had spent most of her time since she heard the news about Harry and Draco. Ginny kept reminding herself that she wasn't the only one suffering from the loss, but she couldn't help being consumed by her own thoughts and feelings to care what anyone else was going through. 

"I CAN'T LISTEN TO ANYMORE OF THIS......WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO.....HAVEN'T YOU ASKED ENOUGH OF US ALREADY?" Ginny yelled at Kingsley with pure hate in her eyes.

Kingsley let out a sad sigh. "You're right Miss Weasley and that is why I am begging you Arthur to please not go to that camp." he said turning back to Mr. Weasley.

"GUYS SOMEONE IS COMING!" Luna yelled suddenly from the back door.

They all looked at her wide eyed and Kingsley ran to the door and looked out into the open field. He couldn't make out if it was a Death Eater through the darkness of the night and quickly retrieved his wand from his robe pockets. 

"Minerva, get everyone inside and make sure they have their wands." Kingsley demanded.

McGonagall gestured for them all to get inside and Ginny quickly raced up to her room and snatched her wand off the nightstand. She took a quick glance at Ember and Scorpius to make sure they were still asleep and then locked the door to the room and closed it behind her. She raced downstairs and watched from the kitchen window as Kingsley, Arthur, Bill and Charlie made their way towards the dark figure. 

"STOP WHERE YOU ARE! NOT ANOTHER STEP!" Kingsley yelled out trying to get closer to make out who was there.

The figure was carrying another person slung over their shoulders and stopped where they were; standing there on wobbly legs. Bill whispered a quick Lumos charm and stepped closer; finally making out the words the person was trying to croak out.

"H......help"

Bill got closer and when he realized the two men were hurt, he ran to their side and he suddenly stopped and jumped back in shock. 

"Harry?"

"Draco.....he needs......help"

"IT'S HARRY AND DRACO!" Bill screamed at the top of his lungs to the others.

Mrs. Weasley ran to the back door and threw it open to make out what was being yelled and once the words hit her ears, she broke out into tears and turned to her daughter and Luna.

"What is it Mom?" Ginny asked with tears in her eyes.

"It's Harry and Draco" she whispered to them. 

Luna ran out the back door as fast as she could at the mention of Harry's name, but Ginny.......... it wasn't registering for her..... It couldn't be Draco, he was dead. Mrs. Weasley ran to her side as she fell to the floor in a state of shock and gently grabbed her face. 

"Mom?" Ginny said, as her body trembled, afraid that it was a horrible joke.

"Ginny...... it's Draco........ he's alive." Mrs. Weasley whispered to her.

Ginny stared deep into her Mother's eyes, and realized it was true; she then quickly pulled herself up from the floor and ran out the back door.

Luna ran as fast as she could, she saw someone ahead, but she needed to see him to believe it was true. She stopped a few feet away from where everyone was crowded around them and she couldn't even make either of them out. Harry was missing his glasses and his face was covered in dirt and blood; his cheek and eye swollen and his clothes ripped. Her body shook violently as she watched him place Draco's limp body on the ground and he dragged himself towards her. 

Once Harry saw Luna's face, he knew he had to hold her; he didn't care at this moment of the reasons they broke up, he just knew it was the biggest mistake he had made and he wanted her in his arms right now. He noticed she stopped walking towards him and stood crying hysterical with her hand over her mouth and soon he was before her and didn't think twice about wrapping the blonde girl tightly in his arms. He fell to his knees along with her and just took in everything about her in this moment; his emotions bursting out of him as he cried to the woman he loved and almost never saw again.

Ginny's legs pounded against the ground as she flew through the grassy field towards everyone; only glancing Harry's way as she arrived before Draco's body laying unconscious in the grass. She pushed her way through to be by his side and when she finally managed to squeeze through she gasped in shock at the sight before her. He was almost unrecognizable; the amount of blood made Ginny's stomach turn and a scream escaped her mouth as she threw herself over him. She felt her Father pull her off and Bill and Charlie hoisted Draco's body up and quickly dragged him to the house. 

Ginny just watched as they retreated to the house; her legs didn't seem to be working and she could only hear her racing heartbeat in her ears. She felt her Father scoop her up and she soon came back to reality when she heard McGonagall call out to Madame Pomfrey. Ginny scrambled out of Father's arms and ran over to the side of the couch where they laid Draco down; he looked 10 times worse in the light. Madame Pomfrey told her to get back as she worked on his wounds and Mrs. Weasley had immediately taken to Harry's who was sitting at the kitchen table. 

"I need to go wake Ron" Hermione said suddenly. 

"NO! Let's wait for that dear, let him sleep for now." Mrs. Weasley said firmly as she started dabbing a wet cloth on Harry's face. 

Hermione gave an understanding nod and stayed to help Mrs. Weasley with Harry's injuries. 

"Kingsley, you need to put wards up, there is no way I can heal any of these types of wounds without magic; if I can't use any magic to heal some of these he will die." Madame Pomfrey explained pulling out a blood replenishing potion from her medical bag.

Kingsley and McGonagall exchanged a look as if they had to think it over for a moment. 

"Y...you have t...to put them....up." Harry choked out. "Lucius knows..... where we are.... he looked through Draco's memories."

That was all they needed to hear to confirm their decision and Kingsley and McGonagall went outside to put up the wards. 

Madame Pomfrey kept pulling Ginny out of the way so she could work on Draco, but Ginny wanted to be there for him and try and help in any way she can although she knew her hysterical tears weren't much of a help. She suddenly felt someone's hand wrap around her arm and pull her back away again so Madame Pomfrey had room to work on Draco. She whipped her head around to see it was Narcissa and she looked up at the blonde woman and she just buried her head in her chest and they both cried. 

"He's going to be ok Ginny...... he has to be." she whispered in her ear.

"Mr. Malfoy, can you hear me?" Madame Pomfrey asked him as his eyes slightly cracked open for a moment. 

Ginny caught sight of those mercury eyes as his head turned to the side and then they were closed again. Her lips trembled with emotion and her grip on Narcissa's arms tightened as the pain of seeing him near death ran through her. 

"You need to drink this potion Mr. Malfoy, it will help you." Madame Pomfrey said, trying to pry his mouth open with the tip of the vile.

He didn't seem to understand what was happening so she poured the potion down his throat and covered his mouth with her hand so he wouldn't spit it out. Madame Pomfrey then turned her attention to the open wound in his side and his shoulder. She barely touched it when he screamed out in pain and pushed her hand away.

"Can't you put him to sleep or something while you do that?" Narcissa cried. 

"I don't have any potion on me for that I'm afraid." she said, pointing her wand at the wound and muttering a healing spell over and over. 

Ginny could tell Draco was fighting to stay conscious and he was wincing in pain as Madame Pomfrey kept repeating the spell. 

"Miss Weasley come put pressure on his shoulder wound while I work on this other one here." 

Ginny jumped into action, she was more than happy to be of help since she felt so helpless right now. She leaned over Draco and firmly pressed down on his wound causing his eyes to snap open and meet hers. He grabbed her arm roughly and dug his nails hard into her skin and then she felt a familiar coolness start to reach her fingertips and she tried pulling her hand away. 

"DRACO, IT'S ME...... GINNY!" she yelled. 

The hate and trademark sneer that covered his face made Ginny go into a state of panic and she quickly reached her other hand over to the one holding her firmly and lightly sent a burning sensation through him. He immediately yelled out in pain and let go of her arm and then suddenly sat up roughly pushing her so hard backwards that she would've fallen to the floor if Bill hadn't caught her.

"GET OFF OF ME!" he screamed.

"Mr. Malfoy, we are trying to help you..... do you know where you are?" Madame Pomfrey asked him, gently trying to push him to lay back down. 

His eyes fell on his Mother who was standing in the corner watching the whole scene; her eyes filled with tears.

"Mother...... what..." his eyes suddenly rolled to the back of his head and he fell backwards unconscious.

"Miss Weasley, why don't you go wait in the kitchen while I get Draco stabilized." Madame Pomfrey said gently.

Ginny gave a tearful nod and let Bill lead her to the kitchen table where she took a seat across from Harry. She locked eyes with his as Mrs. Weasley did a stitching charm on his cuts.

"Harry..... what happened?" she asked in a shaky voice. 

He let out a sigh and looked at the shocked and scared expression covering the redhead's face. "We should be dead...... I don't even know how Draco is still alive after everything we went through..... him more so than me...... Lucius wanted to make sure of that." he continued to keep his eyes locked with hers the entire time. "After they went through Draco's memories he became.... I don't know exactly...delirious maybe? Could be from his head wound, he....." he looked down at the table. "All I know is when we finally escaped and took down some Death Eaters he would have killed me too..... -"

"How did you guys escape?" Hermione asked suddenly.

Harry looked at Luna and then shook his head. "I don't know, it kind of went by in a blur.... I think it was Draco's powers that did the trick..... can we talk about this more tomorrow?"

"Of course Harry, Luna why don't you help Harry get cleaned up and changed." Mrs. Weasley said, finishing her last healing charms and Hermione tying the last bandage around his arm.

Harry spared a quick glance at Ginny once more before he ascended the staircase; he knew she could see through his explanation, but she wouldn't push it........ now at the moment anyway.

________________________________________________________________

It was about an hour later when Ginny had returned back downstairs from checking on the twins when Madame Pomfrey said Draco was in a more stable condition and she could sit with him if she'd like. She sat beside him on the couch watching him sleep; she couldn't believe he was alive and laying right before her. She couldn't stop the constant tears that poured from her eyes; she was happy of course, but also she felt horrible for giving up on him and Harry and believing they were dead. She hesitantly picked up his hand and she gently pressed her lips to it. 

"I can't believe you're here with me...... I...I thought you were dead." she cried to him. 

She just watched his chest rise up and down as he lay there unaware she was beside him. She wanted so badly to look deep into his steel gray eyes so she could get lost in them and feel his love again. She brought her lips gently to his forehead and kissed him lightly; she gave a small jump when she pulled back and saw him staring at her. 

"Draco?"

He looked exhausted, his eyes were barely opened and he moved his mouth to try to speak, but no words seemed to come out. 

"Do you want me to get Madame Pomfrey?" she said, gently rubbing his hand.

"W......Weasley?" he said in an almost inaudible voice.

"Yes, it's me Ginny." she said with a small smile, glad to see he recognized who she was.

Her smile grew a bit when she saw him slowly lift his hand and place it over the one rubbing his other hand, but her smile faded when he moved her hand away from his other one.

"D.....don't touch....m....me you blood traitor." he said in a low voice with a slight sneer which Ginny knew would have been more hatefully executed if he had the strength. 

Her lips trembled by the way he responded to her touch and what he said to her; she knew he had been through a lot and that he was probably delirious from everything, but the words still hurt her. All she wanted was to feel his lips on hers and his arms around her again. She watched him fall unconscious again and she just sat there hanging her head and let the tears flow freely down her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there it is, what did you guys think? I could really use some feedback on the story and this chapter. What were some of your favorite parts of the chapter or of the whole story so far? PLEASE REVIEW!


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place a few months after the final battle, the trio returns to Hogwarts to finish school and Lucius is becoming more powerful and with an army of Death Eaters a new threat washes not only over the wizarding world but the Muggle world also. Differences will have to be put aside for any chance of them surviving. I have big plans for this story. Draco/Ginny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm so thrilled I was able to get this chapter out a lot quicker this time! I hope you enjoy it as I enjoyed writing this one.

He laid in bed awake for what seemed like an hour with the morning sun hitting his face and just thinking of the two men he left behind. He knew Draco was trying to save his life and that he actually did, but not turning back around to go after them was a huge regret he had. He kept seeing Seamus be killed over and over in his mind and then the look on Ginny's face when she learned about Draco and Harry just ripped apart his heart. He rubbed his eyes before any tears threatened to fall and threw the blankets off of himself and swung his legs over the side of the bed. 

"Oh good your up." came Hermione's voice from the doorway. 

"Why good? Did Kingsley finally give us the go ahead?" Ron asked, snapping his head up and looking at her with hopeful eyes.

Hermione just smiled and sat beside him on the bed. 

"What is it?" Ron asked with a small smile growing on his face; he couldn't help how seeing Hermione smile made him do the same. 

"I need to tell you something." she said, taking his hand in hers. 

He looked at her and his smile faded and he became more serious. "What's going on Hermione?"

"It's Harry and Draco.......... they're back...... and they're alive." she said cautiously, studying her husband's facial expression as the news hit him.

"What?" he whispered in disbelief, getting up abruptly from the bed and looking at her like she had three heads.

"They're downstairs, but Draco is still knocked out from his-"

Ron cut her off by running out of the bedroom and flew down the steps two at a time to the kitchen area. He stopped short when he saw the raven haired boy laughing at the table with Luna over breakfast and then look up at his best mate's sudden appearance. 

"Harry...Y.......You're alive....you're..... I.....I-" Ron couldn't get the words out; his emotions were making it impossible to form any words at all right now. 

His breathing became heavy and Harry got up and approached his best friend with a bright smile. 

"Hey..... it's ok..... don't-" 

"I left you's.......I-"

"Noooo..... you didn't leave us, Draco did what he had to do, you would've been killed." Harry tried to make him see this. 

Ron just kept shaking his head; he felt so guilty for not going back for them and he then grabbed Harry into a hug and just kept apologizing over and over. Mrs. Weasley stood and watched the scene with tearful eyes and then fixed Ron a plate of breakfast. Harry filled Ron in on the details of Draco's condition and how they made it out alive; Ron for the first time was more into Harry's story than the food in front of his face. Ron turned his attention towards Ginny, who was making her way over to the fridge to grab a baby bottle and started to warm it up. 

"Gin...... can you believe they're alive?" he said with a giant smile. 

Ginny just looked at her brother with a small smile and then glanced over to the living room couch where she saw an unconscious Draco getting his bandages changed by Madame Pomfrey. 

"Yeah," she said softly, turning her attention back to the bottle she was heating up.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Ginny let out a long sigh and sat at the table. "I don't know, Draco just seems..... different."

"Well, sweety he is fighting to stay conscious right now, he sustained a pretty harsh head injury. I'm sure it's normal for him to be a little out of sorts." Mrs. Weasley reassured her. 

"I know..... I just can't wait for him to wake up and be able to see our children." she sighed, getting back up and heading upstairs with the baby bottle.

_______________________________________________________

Later that night, Ginny was enjoying some much needed sleep when she heard the beginning of Scorpius' cries reach her ears and caused her eyes to snap open. She let out a long sigh and threw the blankets off of her and turned the lamp on taking a glance at the clock and seeing it read 1am. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming." she said softly, making her way over to his crib.

An instant smile came to her face as she looked down at her son and she gently picked him up and brought him over to the changing table. She changed his very full diaper and studied his tiny little body for a few moments before placing him back down into the crib. 

"Mommy will be right back with your bottle...... now don't go waking your sister up." she whispered to Scorpius with a loving smile.

She quietly made her way downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle out of the fridge; sparing a quick glance at Draco's still unconscious form on the couch in the living room. He looked like he was fighting to try and wake up, but Ginny couldn't tell, she just knew he was in an uneasy sleep. After a few moments of heating the bottle up, she went to make her way back upstairs and stopped to test the temperature really quick. She made her usual glance over to where Draco was again and then went to start climbing the stairs when she paused abruptly. She took a step backwards and looked over to where Draco was lying, well, rather, where he had been lying; he wasn't on the couch suddenly and she placed the bottle down and walked into the living room. 

"Draco?"

She heard the floor behind her creak and she whipped her head around to see if it was Draco, and when she did, she felt something hard hit her face and she fell to the floor from the hard blow. She soon looked up and realized it was the back of Draco's hand that hit her and her eyes grew wide as he advanced on her again. She was so shocked at what was happening that she didn't react fast enough and before she knew it by the time she got to her feet, he had his hands around her throat and she was pinned against the wall; her feet barely touching the floor. 

The only thing that kept flashing through Draco's mind was being in that dark room and remembering being helplessly bound so that he was defenseless. All he saw Ginny as at the moment was a dark figure that he took as a Death Eater and his mind told him to eliminate any threat around him. 

"DRACO STOP IT! DR......DR.....DRACO" she tried choking the words out as loud as she could; her nails digging hard into his skin as he so roughly held her there. 

"YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!" he screamed loudly in her face with such rage that it made Ginny's body tremble in fear.

Ginny tried shaking her head no, but his grip was deadly. She saw his eyes turn to that icy color and knew she was as good as dead if she didn't do something. She wanted her own mind to turn over, but the fear and hurt inside of her at the moment was taking over instead. She suddenly heard Scorpius' cries from upstairs and both her a Draco turned their heads towards the noise. She took her chance as Draco's head turned and pushed him roughly back with a fiery blast. She quickly caught her breath and yelled out for help as she made a sprint for the back door as Draco came running after her. She reached the back porch steps and went to run down them when she felt an icy blast behind her sending her flying down the stairs and hard onto the grassy ground. 

"DRACO STOP IT! IT'S ME GINNY! NOBODY HERE IS TRYING TO KILL YOU! PLEASE!" she cried as he came at her like a wild animal. 

The words had no impact on him; he knew he couldn't trust anyone in this world.

"YOUR LYING!"he screamed, sending out icy restraints that pinned her to the ground. 

He pulled out a kitchen knife that he must have grabbed at some point and went to stab her with it when he was hit with an electrical blast. Ginny watched Draco's body violently shake as an electrical shock ran through his body and then soon fell unconscious once again right on top of her. She felt the icy restraints around her fade away and she gently pushed Draco off of her and sat up to see Harry standing before her with everyone else who witnessed the same thing she just did. Harry just looked at everyone staring at him and he quickly retreated into the house, ignoring the shocked expressions being thrown at him.

"GINNY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Mrs. Weasley yelled, running to her side.

Ginny just nodded and then turned to Draco beside her, what was wrong with him? She just wanted the man she loved back. She gently stroked his face and ran her fingers through his platinum blonde hair, smiling to herself and then fell into a fit of sobs against his chest.

_______________________________________________________

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING TO US?" Hermione yelled angrily.

"I DON'T KNOW OK, I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW FOR SURE AND WHEN IT HAPPENED THERE WAS ENOUGH GOING ON AROUND HERE" Harry shouted back.

"Is that what happened to Luna's arm?" Ginny asked suddenly.

Harry and Luna exchanged a look and they both nodded. 

"It was the night all the lights went out." Harry mumbled. 

"Mr. Potter, something that serious needs to be out in the open; you can't keep things like that from the Order and especially us....... we are all your family and friends here....... we expect you to be honest with us." McGonagall explained in a stern voice. 

Harry nodded and looked down at the kitchen table and then retold the story of how he and Draco escaped the Death Eater camp. He knew there were mixed emotions from everyone, but in the end he knew they were all just happy that they made it back alive.

"Miss Weasley.... Mrs. Malfoy....?" came Madame Pomfrey's voice suddenly.

They all looked up at her and watched her take a seat at the kitchen table.

"Well, what's wrong with him?" Ginny asked anxiously.

"As of right now Miss Weasley....... I only see it as a post traumatic experience...... He has been through a great deal and is still healing from a significant head injury.... I would just dismiss his actions for now and wait until he is actually awake with a clear mind..... then we will see." Madame Pomfrey explained. 

Ginny just gave a sad nod.

"I think he will be in a much better state of mind by the morning..... let's see how things go then," she left Ginny with a small smile. 

"Scorpius is fast asleep again, dear." came Molly's voice from the staircase.

"Thanks Mom" 

"Of course, sweetheart, let me see your face." Mrs. Weasley said, moving the ice pack from Ginny's cheek where she had a bruise and a small cut. "Ouch... here, let me put a healing charm on that." she said, simply waving her wand at Ginny face.

"Thanks.... I'm going to bed guys." she sighed, getting up and walking to the staircase. "Oh, and Harry" She said, turning back around to face him. "Thank you for bringing Draco back to me...... even if things are weird right now...... I'm just so grateful to have him alive." she said with a small smile.

Harry gave a half smile back and nodded; watching her turn and head upstairs.

_______________________________________________________________________

She felt the warm sun hitting her face and she let her lips turn into a slight smile as she thought about all the mornings she would wake up in Draco's arms or to a passionate kiss to wake her up. She squinted her eyes open and saw Ember's little hands through the railing of the crib moving and her smile grew wider. She then realized someone was standing in the doorway and she sat up to look at them. 

"Bill? What's wrong?" 

"Draco has been awake for about a half hour now." he said cautiously.

Ginny's smile grew wider and she jumped out of the bed and ran towards the door, but Bill grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Gin.... just wait a minute." he said firmly.

She looked up at him, "Why? What's wrong? Did he try to hurt one of you's?" she asked worried.

"No...no, nothing like that....he's...-"

Ginny pushed past him and made her way downstairs where she heard arguing going on. She walked closer to the living room where she saw Draco sitting on the couch with McGonagall and Kingsley trying to explain things to him. She noticed everyone got quiet as she approached them and all eyes were on her.

"What's going on? Draco your awake," she said happily with a smile, taking a step to walk towards him, but she stopped when he rolled his eyes and a disgusted sneer was covering his face.

"How observant of you Weaslette...... Mother, why the hell are we shacked up with this Mudblood and these blood traitors.... surely this is some sick joke." He drawled eying them all with hate.

Ginny's heart sank.... and she let out a shaky breath. "What?" was all she managed to get out.

She walked over and sat beside Draco and looked at him; the look he gave her was enough to make her bawl her eyes out. He quickly got up and put quite a bit of distance between them. 

"Are you nuts Weasley..... your filth almost touched me." he snarled at her.

Mrs. Weasley put a comforting hand on Ginny's shoulder and then Narcissa stepped forward towards Draco. 

"Draco.... we are a part of the Order now..... don't you remember anything? You and Ginny are..... in love and-"

Draco started laughing and then he put the most hateful sneer on his face that Ginny had ever seen. "Alright..... I get the Order thing, but there is NO WAY I would ever touch that thing.......... are you off your rocker Mother?" Narcissa had an angry look on her face and then Draco's face turned pale. "Oh my god..... your serious? Me and......and that?" he said with disgust pointing to Ginny.

"Stop talking about her like that! And yes......for about a year now and you also have two-

"NO!" Ginny cut in.

Narcissa turned to look at her and saw Ginny shake her head as tears streamed down her face. Ginny did not want Draco knowing about his children right this moment in fear of how he would respond to the news. She quickly got up and ran out to the back porch and she soon felt McGonagall grab her arms firmly as she started to sob hysterically. 

"Miss Weasley, listen to me...... I know how hard this is for you right now, but Madame Pomfrey said Draco's memories are just out of sorts right now from how much Lucius picked through them, ok?" she said reassuringly giving her a light shake to keep the redhead from completely breaking down before her. 

Mrs. Weasley made her way out to the porch and was by her daughter's side and grabbed her face firmly in her hands. "Look at me Ginny....... Madame Pomfrey assured us his memory will return in a few days..... she is even working on a potion to help speed up the process that will help stimulate his mind. You need to trust her and know everything is going to be ok....... you understand, sweetheart?" she said, wiping the tears off of Ginny's face.

"What if they don't come back...... he hates me...... I can't tell him about the twins... not like this; especially after he tried to kill me last night." she cried.

"Last night was different, Mr. Malfoy was in a different state of mind then...... just give it a few days Miss Weasley." McGonagall said in a soft voice.

Ginny let the words McGonagall told her sink in before she gave a sad nod and then let her Mom hold her for a few more moments until she got herself together enough to go back inside. 

______________________________________________

The rest of the day involved McGonagall and Kingsley filling in Draco about what was going on and what he had been through and how Harry brought him back here. The whole time Ginny watched him take in the information from the kitchen table and he just had that Malfoy sneer plastered on his face, making crude comments whenever one of his school rivals were mentioned. Draco seemed to know all about his powers already which was weird because he didn't remember anything about their relationship. Ginny's heart sank every time she saw the hatred and disgust in his eyes; it was like the entire past year they experienced together together never happened to him. 

Ginny had made it clear to everyone she didn't want Draco knowing about Ember and Scorpius right now until his memory was sorted out. Ginny had placed a silencing charm on her bedroom and locked her door every time she was in it or left it; she just couldn't have Draco be cruel or say something hurtful about their children. 

After Draco finally had calmed down enough to realize he and his Mother were on the Order's side Mrs. Weasley told him he could find his bedroom upstairs and she gave a look to Ginny to show him up to his room. Ginny let out a shaky breath and met Draco at the bottom of the stairs and he sarcastically gestured his hand out for her to go first and then made a sneering eye roll as she walked in front of him.

"Well, that horrid red hair may be unbearable to look at, but at least your backside makes up for it." He drawled, meeting her at the top of the stairs.

Ginny whipped her head around so fast that her hair slapped Draco in the face and made him take a step back. She had an angry look on her face as she stared into his mercury eyes. He looked at her with an amused smirk knowing he was able to get under her skin; she could tell he was pretty pleased with himself. She walked him to his bedroom and opened the door and then gave him the same sarcastic gesture for him to go first into the room.

"This..... is a bedroom?" he snarled. 

"You really don't remember anything?" Ginny snapped suddenly.

Draco turned to look at her and was surprised to see her right in his face. "Back off Weasley, I don't want your filth so close to me." he spat. 

"Really? What about when I was lying in your bed near death back at Malfoy Manor? Don't you remember that?" she looked at him angrily, but also hopeful.

His eyes grew wide and his mouth hung open slightly as a look of shock seemed to come over his face. Ginny's facial expression turned to excitement as she realized she must have struck a cord with him.

"You........ WERE IN MY BED?" He yelled with disgust suddenly. 

Ginny's excitement turned to anger and she balled her fists tightly. "YOUR A COMPLETE ASS MALFOY!" she yelled, turning on her heel and storming out of the bedroom.

"HOLD IT WEASLEY!" he shouted, causing her to turn back and look at him. "What is this?" he asked, holding up a framed picture of a child's drawing that was on his nightstand.

Ginny walked back into his bedroom and took the picture frame from him and admired it for a moment with a smile. "A little girl named Ember drew it for you....... you were quite fond of her." she said, handing him back the picture frame.

"Pft, please, I hate children.... they are so needy........... especially little girls; always crying and what not about their hair being pulled or some other rubbish. Tell this Ember girl I'm not that fond of her anymore." he drawled, handing the frame back to her. 

Ginny just looked at him with tearful eyes and trembling lips. "Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore because your Father sent Death Eaters to her town and murdered both her and her brother." she snapped pushing the frame roughly against his chest and ran from the room. 

Draco stood there with a blank expression on his face; he felt like he had been punched in the gut at what Ginny had just told him. He gave another look at the photo and a small smile came to his face as he placed it back on his side table. His head was pounding; the feeling was almost unbearable and he thought he just might pass out at any moment, but he threw himself on his bed and just lay there looking at the picture. Why didn't all of this make sense? He knew what his Father was doing and what he was responsible for, but what in the bloody hell ever possessed him to get with Ginny Weasley? At least that's what everyone was telling him..... that they supposedly loved each other, but Draco couldn't stand the damn firecracker. Her temper was atrocious and she would never back down from an argument no matter how wrong she was..... it was quite annoying in his opinion. Why was he even thinking about her anyway? He buried his face in his pillow and let the throbbing in his head take him into a deep sleep.

________________________________________________________

Her eyes snapped open at the piercing cries filling the bedroom and she gave a frustrated sigh and ripped the blankets off of her and hopped out of bed. She took Ember first and changed her diaper as she seemed to be the one with the loudest cries and then changed Scorpius next. Once she placed Scorpius down again in the crib she saw Ember was fast asleep again and was thankful she decided on sleep over a bottle at this time of night. 

"Looks like you on the other hand have the appetite of a Weasley" she giggled, gently tapping her finger on Scorpius' nose. "We should really just throw you into your Daddy's arms and let him figure this whole thing out." she laughed. "Alright Mommy will be right back." she said, slipping quietly out of the room and heading downstairs. 

She heated up the bottle real quick and tested the temperature. She took a quick glance at the moon through the kitchen window and noticed Draco was sitting outside on the back porch. Everything in her told her to just turn around and head back upstairs, but the Weasley in her was curious. She slipped the bottle into the deep pocket of her bathrobe and headed out the back door.

"Draco? What are you doing out here so late?" 

He didn't answer her; he just sat there with his elbows on his knees and his head hanging. She walked over and took a seat beside him and leaned over to take a look at his face. He was completely in a daze it seemed; he didn't even know she was beside him. 

"Draco?..........DRACO?" 

He still didn't answer and she gently placed a hand on his shoulder, making him snap his head up and grab her wrist roughly, causing her to let out a surprised gasp. 

"Don't touch me Weasley" he snarled.

She was breathing heavy because of how much she was startled by his abrupt movement and her eyes went to his hand wrapped around her wrist; she couldn't help the goose bumps that covered her body at feeling his touch. She realized he wasn't letting go, but his grip wasn't rough anymore either and she saw him studying her arm. She watched him let go of her arm and then shook his head as if he was confused.

She sat there next to him, but realized he scooted a bit away from her after he let her arm go. 

"What happened?" he asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" 

"At the Manor...... what happened?" he asked with what seemed like curiosity but also some annoyance in his voice.

"Oh..... we were brought there through a-

"I KNOW THAT WEASLEY, I MEAN WHY WERE YOU LYING IN MY BED NEAR DEATH?" He shouted, causing Ginny to jump at his anger.

She felt her own anger rising; she couldn't stand the way he was speaking to her and she was trying so hard not to send a Bat Bogey hex his way. 

"I took a poisonous arrow in the shoulder........... for you," she said, putting emphasis on that last part. 

"For me? Well, that was stupid...... figures a Weasley would do something that ridiculous just to save a life." he sneered at her. 

"I almost died Malfoy" she snapped. "But you saved my life." she added with a smirk.

"Me? How? And more importantly, why?"

Ginny just got up and started heading back inside; she couldn't handle this anymore. It was too hard being around the man she loved and hearing him talk to her like this.

"Weaslette, wait," he said, getting up off the steps and walking over to her. 

"NO MALFOY! JUST SHUT UP! YOU MAY NOT REMEMBER ANYTHING BETWEEN US BUT I DO!" she screamed at him poking him hard in the chest with every word she yelled, making him take a few steps back. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD...... THEN YOU MIRACULOUSLY MADE IT BACK AND THEN TRIED TO KILL ME AND NOW........NOW YOU CAN'T STAND ME!" she cried out, turning her tear stained face away from him. 

Draco wasn't sure what to say, he knew he had no feelings for the redhead before him, but he couldn't help but think if he just may have before his injury. 

"I don't know what you want me to say Weasley"

She wanted to kiss him, it was killing her in every way possible to not be able to throw her arms around him and feel his lips on hers again. She felt completely alone right now and all she wanted was his arms around her. She felt her body turning hot and she quickly turned to make her way inside; she forgot how strong her powers were whenever they were together. Before she could make it inside though she felt his hand grab her arm again and turn her to face him. 

"I don't know how things were with "us" before, but it's not the same now...... so your just gonna have to get over it Weaslette." he drawled.

She looked up at him, her eyes black.....those fiery orange pupils turning to the size of a pinpoint making Draco let her go and take a few steps back. He didn't remember anything about Ginny's powers only his own, but he felt his body going into defense mode as his own eyes turned and his mind took over as he stared at her. She felt him grab her and slam her hard against the outside wall and then his lips crashed against hers. Nothing made sense right now and it was like they were both watching the scene from outside of their bodies. Draco's body pushed against her and his hand traveled to the small of her back pulling her closer to him. Her legs had a mind of their own as they wrapped tightly around him and he pinned her harder against the wall. 

Ginny was suddenly brought back to reality when she felt the bottle in her robe pocket grind against her and she quickly pushed Draco away and stared at him with wide eyes. He looked beyond shocked at what they were both just doing and before he could say anything Ginny ran inside and back upstairs to her bedroom and locked the door. She slid to the floor and fell into a fit of sobs; she just wanted her Draco back....... this was destroying her.

___________________________________________________________

"Are you in love with me?" 

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Are you in love with me"

"Ginny please.......don't make me.... "

"DON'T MAKE YOU WHAT? TELL ME YOUR TRUE FEELINGS!"

"Are you in love with me?"

"Yes..........yes...... I'm in love with you"

"Good, because I'm in love with you to"

Draco's eyes snapped open and he was met with a beaming ray of sun in his face, making him turn over on his side. All he could think about was the vivid dream he just had about him and Ginny in his room back at Hogwarts. It made him feel uneasy, especially where the dream seemed to be going...... it almost seemed like a memory, but there was no way he would ever love a Weasley......... was there? 

He thought back to last night on the back porch, but his mind seemed to be fuzzy on what happened; it was like he had no self control and this irritated him to no end. He quickly jumped out of bed and threw some clothes on and headed to his Mother's bedroom.

"Come in," Narcissa called out at the sound of a knock on her door.

Draco walked in and closed the door behind him. He looked his Mother over as she was sitting on her bed crocheting.

"Really Mother? Yarn and such? What has happened to you?"

Narcissa just smiled and shook her head and placed the knitted piece she was working on aside. "I changed....... for the better and so have you..... well, you did....... but you'll get there again."

"Are you implying that I'm a bad person Mother?" he asked more in a genuine tone than a snarl.

She looked at him and stood up; placing both hands on his shoulders. "Of course not Draco, you are a wonderful young man; you're just a little lost right now." she said, placing a kiss on his cheek and giving him a gentle hug.

Draco was trying to get used to the way his Mother was acting towards him; he liked it of course, but it made him wonder if this was all real. 

"Mother...... was I really..... in love with Weasley?" he asked in a serious voice.

She looked at him and her heart ached for him; she went into her top draw and pulled out a small box and handed it to him. "You tell me." she said with a smile.

He opened the box to reveal a rather stunning diamond ring and his eyes shot up to her. "I was going to....you aren't lying...... this is crazy" he said, snapping the box closed.

"Crazy...... but true." she smirked at him. "Ginny is a wonderful young woman-"

"STOP IT," he cut her off loudly. "Just stop."

He pushed the small box back into her hand and quickly exited the room; slamming her bedroom door closed behind him.

_______________________________________________________

That afternoon Kingsley had come by and explained about his and McGonagall's plan to have the entire farmhouse they were staying in PortKeyed to a new location. He and McGonagall along with Narcissa's gifted charm work had managed to come up with a spell strong enough to do just that and apparently it was something they had been working on since the last place they stayed at. Ginny was grateful for this new idea because quite frankly she was tired of losing everything and having to rebuild over and over. It was only after Kingsley got them all to agree to the idea that he revealed he had already relocated them earlier this morning before they all woke up which caused them all to make their way outside and see exactly how different their new surroundings looked. The wards were still in place this way the town up ahead wouldn't just see this large farmhouse and land suddenly appear.

Everything looked exactly the same outside the house, even Malini's car still sat out on the front lawn during the move. The only difference was the more crowded town up the road that they had yet to visit which they had planned on doing after Kingsley was done with their meeting. 

Ginny was happy to have the house cleared out for a bit and decided to stay behind and grab a shower while the twins were down for their nap. She took one final look at them to make sure they were ok enough for her to quickly run to the shower and left the door open a bit in case one of them started crying. She quickly made a run to the bathroom in just a towel and closed the door behind her. She stepped into the warm shower and let her mind wander. 

_____________________________________________________________

Draco's head was pounding; that's why he stayed behind and laid down for a bit. The house was so much quieter without George's pranks going off every few hours and then hearing Mrs. Weasley's yells ring throughout the home. His eyes snapped open when he heard what sounded like a baby crying and he raised an eyebrow when he heard it again. 

"Is that...... a baby?" he said to himself.

He got up from the bed and popped his head out into the hallway and heard the sound of the shower on. He didn't realize anyone else was here with him and when his eyes saw the Weaslette's door opened he knew it was her. The crying rang out again and he made his way closer to it and realized it was coming from Ginny's bedroom. He slowly walked inside and saw two cribs and his eyes went wide. 

"What the hell?" he said again to himself.

The cries grew louder and he walked over to what he figured was a baby boy noticing the blue hat on top of his head. 

"Alright kid, calm down, geez. You know crying gets you nowhere.... remember that." he said with a smirk. 

He looked around again to see if anyone was around that would make this crying stop and figured Ginny couldn't hear him. 

"Listen, I'm by no means an expert on babies, but I can take a hint." he said, gently picking the baby up in his arms. "You're not making my headache any better by the way.........Now let's see what you could be possibly crying about......oh.... THAT..... just my luck." he said, laying Scorpius down on the changing table.

He watched Scorpius open his little eyes and immediately he could tell this was Ginny's son; he had her honey brown eyes. Draco was a little disturbed by the smile that came across his face when he noticed this and continued his attempts at changing the baby's diaper. 

"There..... not perfect, but good enough. Geez, your Mother takes forever in the shower." he said, rocking the baby a bit in his arms as he started crying again. "Ok, ok kid...... what are you hungry? Just don't wake up the other one." he said, making his way downstairs to the kitchen with Scorpius.

He went into the fridge and saw a bunch of bottles already made and took one out. "Now I'm not completely clueless about this whole thing, I happen to know that you would prefer this warmed up.........right?" he said, heating up the bottle. 

After he got the bottle to what he took as the right temperature; he sat on the couch and started feeding Scorpius. "I should charge your Mother for babysitting services." he smirked at the baby.

___________________________________________________

Ginny got out of the shower and quickly dried off and wrapped the towel around her body and one around her hair. She started walking back to her bedroom when she saw her door was all the way opened and she quickly ran into her room and checked on both babies. She saw Scorpius was gone and she snatched her wand off her nightstand and began to panic. She ran downstairs so fast that the towel in her hair came undone and fell to the floor. 

"No, no, no, no... please no." she kept saying over and over as tears filled her eyes. 

She froze at the bottom of the stairs when she heard Draco's voice come from the living room.

"........weird right? I mean I don't know what she wants me to say to all that stuff, but she can't possibly just expect me to just say ok and snog her senseless...... you know what I mean kid?.............yeah well thanks for the advice."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she shouted, walking into the living room. 

"Chill Weaslette, this guy was screaming his bloody lungs out while you were having a good ole time in the shower." he said, taking the bottle out of a sleeping Scorpius' tiny mouth.

"I didn't think anyone was here and he was asleep when I went in. He probably needs to be changed." she said, walking over to take the baby.

"I did it already." Draco said casually.

"What? You changed him?"

"Yeah Weasley, I'm not that thick. By the way...... I had no idea you had children.... they're Potter's I take it?"

Ginny had just realized Draco was holding his own son and he was completely oblivious to it. Her eyes filled with tears and she wasn't sure how to respond to his question.

"I should put him in his crib." she said suddenly.

"And then maybe some clothes," he added, eying her very exposed body wrapped in nothing but a towel.

Her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink and she made sure her towel was tied firmly closed, then gently started taking the baby from Draco's arms.

She had Scorpius halfway in her arms when his hat slipped off and revealed a very blonde patch of hair. Ginny's heart caught in her throat and she quickly grabbed the rest of him to her and she spared a look at Draco who was staring at her with a shocked expression. 

"Wait.... what?" he whispered more to himself than anything. 

Ginny's heart was racing and she quickly retreated upstairs and back into her bedroom, ignoring Draco's calls for her to stop. She placed Scorpius gently down in his crib and then threw her clothes on real quick and her hair up in a messy bun. She was panicking, did Draco just realize these were his kids? She wasn't sure, but she knew he wasn't stupid and the expression on his face seemed to put it altogether. She looked at the two sleeping babies fast asleep in their cribs and once again found herself falling into another fit of sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok...so... what did you all think? PLEASE REVIEW! I love hearing what you all have to say. Will get the next chapter out asap!


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place a few months after the final battle, the trio returns to Hogwarts to finish school and Lucius is becoming more powerful and with an army of Death Eaters a new threat washes not only over the wizarding world but the Muggle world also. Differences will have to be put aside for any chance of them surviving. I have big plans for this story. Draco/Ginny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's the next chapter! This one is more emotional and is a very Draco/Ginny filled one! Some slight graphic scenes xx Enjoy!

Ginny had made it a point to avoid Draco the rest of the day as much as she could; she knew he would more than likely not approach her about what happened earlier that day..... well, this Draco wouldn't anyway. Ginny knew he would be more than happy to pretend he didn't notice any resemblance to the baby he held in his arms only hours prior. This is what she thought anyway until that night after she had just gotten both of them down to bed and she heard a knock at her door. She opened it casually thinking it was her Mother or Hermione and was surprised when she saw Draco standing outside her door. She looked at him for a second, then quickly went to close the door when Draco wedged his foot between the frame and the door to stop it.

"Would you wait a damn minute Weaslette." he snarled at her through the crack in the door, then without much effort, pushed the door opened making her stagger backwards a bit.

"What do you want Malfoy? And you better keep quiet because I just got them to sleep" she snapped, pointing her finger in his face in a threatening manner.

"I want to talk about this." he said, gesturing to the two cribs before them.

"This? Like it's a problem? Like it's an inconvenience?" she said angrily.

"Well...."

Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing; the Draco she fell in love with would never talk about their children this way. She knew this Draco Malfoy would do whatever it took to deny that these were his children because the idea was that far fetched to him and this made her completely snap.

"Fine.... what about it?" she said, sitting on the bed. "They're Harry's remember? That's the most logical explanation...... right?" she said sarcastically, looking at him fiercely.

"Well....I...-"

"I know your not that bloody stupid Malfoy.... if we were together before your injury, then how the hell are these Harry's children..... oh yes, me and Harry had children and now he's with Luna and I'm in love with you; because that makes sense.......RIGHT?" she snapped, jumping off the bed and getting in his face.

"So....-"

"YES DRACO THESE ARE OUR CHILDREN...... THEY ARE ONLY ABOUT A WEEK OLD AND I HAD THEM THE SAME NIGHT I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD...... I HAD TO GO THROUGH THIS ALONE.... WITHOUT YOU AND NOW THAT YOUR BACK THE ONLY THING I WANT TO DO IS HAVE YOU HOLD ME IN YOUR ARMS AND FEEL WHAT ITS LIKE TO KISS YOU AGAIN..........BUT I CAN'T!" she screamed at him; the tears flowing freely down her face. Both babies were starting to stir in their sleep as her screams echoed throughout the room. "

"Calm down Weasl-"

"NO! I WON'T CALM THE HELL DOWN...... I KNOW YOU DON'T REMEMBER ANY OF THE MEMORIES BETWEEN US..... BUT I DO.... IT'S DESTROYING ME TO NOT BE ABLE TO LOVE YOU....... IT'S TOO HARD TO HEAR YOU TALK DOWN TO ME AND NOW OUR CHILDREN...... YOU MIGHT AS WELL JUST BE DEAD THEN." she clapped her hand over her mouth as the last words left her mouth and her body shook with sobs as she ran from the room and downstairs to the back porch.

Draco didn't think her words would hurt him in any way because he could care less what she had to say about him, but apparently they had. He wasn't sure why, but he was having an awful hard time believing these kids were his, especially because he didn't remember any of it..... he just figured he would remember something this significant. He thought about how Ginny completely lost it just now and his heart hurt a bit for her, which again he had no damn clue why it was in the first place...... she was just a Weasley after all.

Mrs. Weasley approached Draco after Ginny ran from the room crying and she heard the babies start to cry.

"Draco dear, as much as your pride is telling you to stay away, maybe you should at least go talk to her? For the sake of these two at least." She said, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder and gesturing towards the twins.

Draco just stared at the two cribs with the slightest sneer, if it could even be called a sneer.... it was more like deep in thought. There was just no way these could be his kids..... there just had to be some other explanation. If these were indeed his children, then it scared him to death; he couldn't even decide on how he felt, never mind making parenting decisions. He gave Mrs. Weasley a small nod and headed downstairs to find Ginny.

_________________________________________________________

Ginny was sitting on the trunk of Malini's car just letting the tears spill from her eyes. She felt so alone right now and she was having a complete breakdown. She had her arms folded around her knees and buried her face in them and just cried hysterically; her flaming hair rising so slightly as a flicker of flames whipped through it. Her hair just hovered around her and tiny bits of fiery embers floated around her as her emotions overflowed out of her. Her hands tightly gripped at her sleeves as she tried to hold on with all her might to not completely burn the house behind her down.

She felt the car go down a bit as someone leaned against it.

"Listen Weas- uh.... Ginny..... " Draco stopped talking and just watched her for a moment.

He couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked surrounded in fiery flames around her as her powers slowly leaked out. He somehow wasn't afraid this time, but found them somehow welcoming to him. He couldn't believe that his heart was actually aching for the Weaslette right now and the emotional state she was in. It was like he became this huge softy suddenly during his walk down from her bedroom.

"I wish I knew what to say.....I.." he stopped and shook his head for a moment as something kept flashing through his mind.

(“I'm scared ok? That's why I'm here and I don't know why, but you make me feel safe.")

Draco shook his head again, what was that?It sounded like Ginny, he thought to himself....... was that a memory?

Ginny lifted her tear stained face to look at him and she saw him run his fingers through his hair as a confused look covered his face. She watched as he closed his eyes tightly and shook his head again.

("I'm so sorry you had to go through that Ginny. I'm so sorry that I keep hurting you. I was so stupid I don't want to lose you. I never felt like I had any reason to still be alive, but every time I look at you I find a reason. I don't care if the reason is to just see you for one more day, or to get another chance to see your beautiful smile again.")

Draco let out a strained gasp and his breathing became heavy and he felt his heart begin to race. He looked at Ginny and she studied his face and saw what she swore were tears in his eyes.

"Draco?" she said in a small voice.

He pulled at his hair as he tried to make sense of the flashback and memories of sorts he was seeing..... were these real? He couldn't tell, but they sure felt real and were making him feel a certain kind of way about the redhead before him.

("Careful, I have to wear these after")

His mind went to an explicit scene of him and Ginny in a dressing room and all he heard was the sound of him ripping her clothes. Next he knew he was sitting at the top of a Ferris wheel with the redhead beside him; she was smiling brightly and giggling with him.

("This day has been............. amazing")

("Yeah, it definitely has been")

("I love you Ginny")

("I love you too, Draco")

Draco dropped to his knees; he felt Ginny's eyes on him the entire time.

"The Ferris wheel..." he whispered.

"What?" Ginny asked softly.

"THE FERRIS WHEEL?" he yelled, looking at her. "We were on a Ferris wheel together..... yes?"

Ginny nodded and then wiped her tears away; her powers dying down as she looked into his mercury eyes trying desperately to make sense of everything.

"I'm...... trying.... Ginny" he said through his heavy breathing. "But nothing makes sense to me right now...... I'm seeing things.... memories maybe? I don't know, but they seem so real."

"Because they are." she whispered, looking at him.

He finally got back to his feet and leaned over the car until his breathing became normal again. He looked up at her and she stared at him. Nothing made sense right now..... what just happened to him? He was having a really hard time accepting these memories and was trying desperately to believe something else. His heart seemed to have made a permanent spot in it just for Ginny at this moment and he hated the feeling more than anything. He knew it was more than likely because he couldn't explain it and fighting against it seemed to be a battle he wouldn't win.

"How?" he asked her with a defeated look.

"How what?" she looked at him curiously.

He stood in front of her where her arms were folded on her knees and his expression read as what Ginny made out as scared..... maybe even worry in his eyes.

"How are you doing this to me? Making me fall for you again.... how?"

Ginny let out a giggle suddenly, "If your falling for me after the past couple of days we've had together, then you have weird taste in women."

They both laughed for a moment.

"Just don't cry anymore...... I don't know why, but it's hard to watch you like that." he said, scratching the back of his neck at the awkward feeling of being vulnerable in front of her.

She just gave him a small smile and then slipped off the car and walked with him back into the house.

"Well, maybe if you want...... we could..... talk or something later?" Ginny cautiously asked.

He looked highly uncomfortable with the suggestion, but he forced out a nod and then headed upstairs before she could say another word.

________________________________________________________

It was the middle of that night and Draco never did approach Ginny for a talk; he just kept thinking about how he was getting a soft spot for the redhead..... and in....what was it? Two days time? She certainly had an impact on him, which made him think the fact that he was madly in love with her at one point wasn't so crazy after all. He looked over at the clock and saw it read 3am and he rubbed his eyes and gave a light groan; every time he closed his eyes he kept seeing what he had guessed were memories. He heard crying in the next room and knew the babies were up and he heard Ginny walk across the room over to them.

"Couldn't leave that silencing charm up could you Weasley?" He mumbled to himself, rolling over to grab his wand and put one on his own room.

He then decided against it and felt bad for trying to drown out the sound of his own children's cries....... something told him to get up out of his bed...... and so he did. He walked over to her bedroom door and let out a long breath before gently knocking on the door.

"Come in"

He opened the door quietly and his eyes fell on Ginny on the bed and she was....... breastfeeding.

"SHIT WEASLEY..... YOUR....UM... YOU.... I SHOULD GO" he said, turning his face away from her quickly.

"Why? You've seen me naked plenty of times before, it's a boob get over it Draco." she said, then smiled down at Scorpius and ran her fingers through his hair.

"YEAH, BUT...I....... THIS IS DIFFERENT." he stumbled for words.

"Is it now? Either have a seat or get out, "she said sharply, then turned back to the precious little boy in her arms and once again smiled brightly.

"How did you know I wasn't your brother or something?" he snapped at her; her being so casual about her being exposed in front of him made him feel uncomfortable.

"Please, no brother of mine will be knocking on the door at 3am to check on me..... I thought it was my Mother to be honest."

Draco took a seat in the chair in the corner and watched her for a moment; he couldn't look away for some reason... not because her breast was clearly exposed, but because she looked so extraordinarily beautiful as she breastfed their son. The way her fiery hair fell across her soft pale shoulder kept his eyes hooked on her and a rather large lump to form in his throat. The way she also watched Scorpius the whole time and smiled at the child hit a very soft spot of Draco's heart.

"So are those bottles in the fridge full of....."

"Breast milk? Yes," she giggled.

"Fuckin George...." Draco mumbled; remembering earlier how George tried to get him to use it for his coffee after stating there was no more milk. Draco was glad he decided to drink it black instead.

Ginny only caught the word George and she gave another giggle. Her eyes went to Ember who was crying rather loudly now and was surprised when Draco got up and walked over to the crib.

"Uh, do you want me to.... pick her up or something?" he asked cautiously.

"Well, she is your daughter...... of course you should pick her up."

He looked at Ginny again for a moment and then turned to his daughter and gently slid his hands under her tiny body and picked her up in his arms.

("Ginny...........I'm scared.......I'm really fuckin scared.......I don't know what to do or how to be what you're expecting.")

("Draco I'm scared to........but what scares me even more...... is having to do this without you. I don't know what I'm doing either, but I need you more than ever right now. Please don't fall apart on me.")

This flashback Draco just had completely made his heart crumble to pieces; as he stood there looking at this tiny thing they had created. Ember opened her tiny eyes and looked up at him; her eyes confirmed that this was actually a reality.... he was in love with Ginny and these were his kids.

("I don't think I can be a good Father.")

("You can and you will be Draco........I know it and as far as what I'm expecting from you........I'm only expecting you to give me 100 percent of yourself. I need all of you right now and we have to work as a team; no more back and forth and pushing me away.......please?")

He didn't fight the flashbacks and memories that kept invading his head anymore; he felt the emotional walls he had up starting to come down and a warmth seemed to fill him.

"What are their names?" he whispered.

"Well, that's Ember and this little guy is Scorpius?" she said, smiling down at her son's tiny sleeping body in her arms.

"Scorpius huh?....... Then you should have named her Scorpia." he joked.

Ginny just stared at him with wide eyes.

"Relax Weaslette, I was joking, the names are perfect." he said, smiling at Ember.

"It's just...... you said that same thing..... never mind." she said, shaking her head.

She placed Scorpius' now sleeping form back in the crib and then looked at Draco rocking the baby in his arms. Ember's eyes slowly started to droop and then soon she was knocked out.

"Yes" Ginny said in a whispered victory voice. "Sometimes she only wakes up because her brother is awake..... she doesn't want to miss out on anything..... she's curious." Ginny giggled.

"Just like her Mother..... or is that nosy?" Draco joked, placing her tiny sleeping body back in the crib.

They both stood there watching their babies sleeping.

"Listen, I know it's late, but can we talk for a minute?" Ginny asked him cautiously.

"If we must." he said with some annoyance.

She walked out into the hall and then to his bedroom and he followed her. "Why in here?"

"Because, I don't want our children to hear you speak so ill of me." she snapped.

"They're sleeping, they won't hear anything........ you know what, on second thought, I'm rather tired so get out." he snarled at her.

("You are totally wasted.")

("Shush Gincy")

("And for the millionth time it's Ginny, not Gincy......you reek of alcohol.")

("NO! You do.......you and that stuff....the thing you do.......you know the rock outside....")

("Oh really, is that so?")

Draco smirked at the memory that flashed by; hearing Ginny's giggling in it made him want to grab her and snog her senseless. He heard her saying something to him, but he was too focused on the memory and he finally looked up at her and she looked at him waiting for a reply. He went against everything the old Malfoy was telling him, but his body seemed to just take over. She was just absolutely stunning in every way right now...... he mentally cursed to himself and did something he didn't expect.

"Drac-"

He cut her off suddenly with his lips against hers and grabbed her face to pull her closer to him. He felt her shocked expression against his hands, but she soon gave in and kissed him back. Her hands ran through his platinum hair and she felt his hands around her body; she could just cry from how much she missed this feeling and as soon as she started remembering what it felt like...... he pulled away.

He stared at her; his hair a mess and his breathing heavy. "Uh... sorry.... I don't know-"

Ginny didn't care anymore about what he had to say; she roughly grabbed his shirt and threw him onto his bed and mounted him. Before he could object she crashed her lips on his again and it wasn't long before he gave in and traced her body with his hands. Ginny mentally thanked Madame Pomfrey for performing that healing charm on her after her delivery or this moment wouldn't be happening right now.

So many memories flooded Draco's mind right now; some explicit ones which only fueled him with a throbbing want and need to have her in every way possible. Her shirt came off and so did his and soon he was on top of her this time; ripping the rest of her clothes from her body like a mad man. His hand grazed her inner thigh and the moan that escaped her made his body turn to ice and she welcomed the feeling more than anything and let herself turn over in response.

Draco felt nothing but pleasure as the heat in her body rose and ran through her into him; leveling out the two's powers to a pleasurable sensation that brought them both to the edge of a blissful explosion. Feeling Ginny pinned beneath his body was driving him crazy; feeling her nails dig into his back as he thrust repeatedly into her made the grip he had on her hair tighten and their kisses to deepen and intensify. He felt her bite his lip hungrily for him to bring her to her peak and he wanted nothing more than to do just that. He could tell she was enjoying every inch of him and was completely lost in the moment and she finally let out very load pleasurable moan as he felt her climax around him which was all he needed to feel the same release. 

Ginny opened her eyes and looked straight at Draco's; she saw them return back to normal and then she saw him realize exactly what just happened. She felt him go to quickly get up, but she grabbed both of his arms on either side of her and he looked at her again. She knew he was feeling extremely awkward and he started shaking his head that he wanted her to let him leave. She didn't let go of him though; she slid her hands up to around his neck.

"Draco...... look at me." she whispered.

He just kept shaking his head and avoided looking at her; he couldn't believe he just had sex with the youngest Weasley..... he knew he must have had it once before with her, but this was new still for him. He felt Ginny lift her head to his again and her lips gently pressed against his....... God, he loved the taste of her kisses.

He got off of her and sat on the side of the bed, but Ginny pulled him to lay down beside her. His view was suddenly clouded with a mass of red hair falling in his face and his eyes locked with hers as she leaned over him. She was smiling at him and then laid her head on his chest; gently stroking his side with her thumb. It took everything in him not to run from the room right now, but why? Why was he all flustered around her? He was Draco Malfoy and Malfoy's don't get flustered. How did he go from this badass Slytherin only hours early to this big softy?

"I can't do this," he said suddenly sitting up quickly making Ginny jump in surprise. "This was a....... a mistake..... I-"

"A mistake?" Ginny said, looking at him with a hurt expression.

"Not a mistake.... just.... I don't know..... I mean it was amazing...it's just I.... we...-"

Ginny wasn't sure what to think at this moment; yes, her feelings were hurt, but she was trying to be understanding of Draco's memory loss also and how things were probably scattered about in his head. She got out of bed and threw on her clothes and then turned to him.

"Don't worry about it..... I'll see you in the morning I guess." She said in a short tone and then quickly left his bedroom.

He felt horrible watching her go and immediately wanted her to come back and lay in the spot next to him. He threw his head back onto his pillow and let out a frustrated groan letting the pounding headache he was starting to feel take him into an uneasy sleep.

____________________________________________________________

The next morning Ginny brought the twins downstairs during breakfast so they could finally be out of her bedroom since Draco knew about them. She was having breakfast with everyone when she saw Draco come down the stairs and take a seat at the other end of the table from her. She wasn't going to bring up what happened last night between them, but she couldn't stop thinking about it. She wanted to lay in his arms all night and as good as it felt to have him hold her, she knew it would've felt even more amazing if his mind was 100 percent.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy you're awake...... wonderful. I have that potion ready for you to take." said Madame Pomfrey, pulling out a small vial of purple liquid and handing it to Draco.

"Oh... uh, yeah... thanks."

Draco locked eyes with Ginny for a moment before he popped the tiny cork off of it and downed the potion in a quick swig.

"Now you might feel really drowsy from it and some side effects are severe headache and even confusion, but by this time tomorrow lets hope your back to your old self....... well, not THAT old self." Madame Pomfrey joked; lightly slapping Draco on the arm.

"Ha-ha..... hilarious" Draco sneered at her sarcastically.

He heard Ginny's giggle from down the table and a smile stretched across his face and then he quickly got up from the table and made his way upstairs angrily. He was so confused about his feelings he wanted to just slam his head into a wall; he was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he collided with Hermione at the top of the stairs.

"WATCH IT MUDBLOOD!" he yelled at her.

"Well, good morning to you to Draco... I see your memory is still rocky." she said, folding her arms with an amused look on her face.

"That's it? How about some stupid witty comeback?" he snapped.

"Because..... we're friends, you're just confused right now."

"Friends?" he laughed. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

It was Hermione's turn to laugh. "If you only knew."

Draco was just getting more annoyed and he went to his bedroom and slammed the door as hard as he could and threw himself on his bed; burying his face in his pillow.

He was just dozing off when he heard continuous knocking at the door, making him jump out of bed with frustration and rip it open.

"WHAT WEASLEY! IM TRYING TO REST!" he yelled in Ginny's face.

"Well, I was just seeing if you were coming down for lunch?" she asked nervously.

He looked at her confused. "Lunch, we just had breakfast."

"You've been sleeping for hours." she said, looking at him funny.

Draco had just seemed to become aware of the excruciating pain in his head and he was suddenly dizzy and nauseous causing him to make a sprint to the bathroom. He threw up and then felt the pain in his head get worse and quickly splashed some water on his face and rinsed his mouth.

"Draco are you alright? You don't look so good." Ginny said softly, noticing how pale he was.

He turned to face her and everything was blurry, scenes played out before him of what he assumed were memories. He was seeing Ginny crying in the girls bathroom at Hogwarts and then watched her body fall from an arrow hitting her. He saw her crying in his room at the Manor and him reaching up to kiss her. He saw Hermione on her wedding day and the whole scene of Dean's death.

He pulled at his hair in frustration and he felt Ginny's hands on him suddenly, but he pushed her away from him roughly.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! JUST GET AWAY! I HATE YOU WEASLEY, DON'T YOU GET THAT!" he screamed at her. "I COULD NEVER LOVE SOMEONE LIKE YOU....... SOMEONE SO...SO....-"

He fell to the floor and slowly a darkness surrounded his vision; the last thing he saw was Ginny running to his side and her red hair whipping all around her face as she yelled out for Madame Pomfrey. Before he was completely pulled into the darkness he saw a single tear roll down Ginny's cheek.

_________________________________________________________

Ginny sat with Draco the rest of the day in his room as he lay there unconscious; she couldn't help but be affected by his harsh words, but she knew it was the potion that just discombobulated his mind a bit. Madame Pomfrey was surprised that Draco collapsed from the potion and she questioned whether she went wrong with it somewhere which made Ginny worry if the potion was going to help him or just make things worse.

She ran her hand through Draco's hair and gave him a soft kiss before deciding to turn in for the night. She climbed into her bed and put her hand out to the empty spot where Draco always slept and she let the tears come. She was trying to be understanding about Draco's condition and it hurt her to see him struggling..... but she just wanted him back now.

____________________________________________________

Ginny woke up the next morning feeling well rested; she was surprised at how it felt like she had gotten the most sleep she had in a long time. She remembered how she use to wake up to Draco kissing her and this brought a giant smile to her face. She felt a light hitting her eyes and she peaked her eyes open to see the sun shining in from the window and beaming off of something in the room. She put her hand up to block out the blinding glare and sat up and rubbed her eyes until they adjusted to the room again. Her eyes went wide when she saw what was causing the sun to blind her....... there on the pillow beside her sat a diamond ring in a small black box.

"What?" she whispered to herself, grabbing the box and sliding out of the bed.

She went to glance over into the cribs when she saw the twins were gone and there was a note in one of them that read "Thought you could use the extra sleep". Ginny thought she was in a dream.... was this real? She quickly went to her door and pulled it open and jumped back in surprise when Draco was standing in front of her.

"Draco.... what-"

"Ginny..... There's been something I've been wanting to ask you since before I left.... and I don't want to wait another minute." he said with tears in his eyes and slowly got down on one knee. "Ginevra Molly Weasley......will you give my life meaning again and please do me the honor of being my wife..... I love you more than anything in this world and I don't want to think about a life without you in it......Will you marry me?"

Ginny didn't even notice the crowd of people watching from the hall, all she knew was she couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy was asking her to marry him. Her mind was racing at what was unfolding before her and all she could think about was the awful past few days she had with him and now here he was asking her to marry him. She could see in his eyes that it was the man she fell in love with...... he was here.... with her and a sudden warmth filled her body and her body trembled a bit from how different he was compared to yesterday. She was so scared that this was indeed a dream and she was going to wake up any moment to the sound of screaming babies or to Draco throwing insults at her.

She was so overwhelmed with emotions and all she found herself doing was nodding and wiping away tears; it wasn't until Draco took the box from her and pulled the ring out and gently took her hand that she was pulled back into the reality of the moment.

"Is that a yes then?" he chuckled.

"Yes.....YES, I WILL MARRY YOU!" she cried out as he slid the ring on her finger. She threw her arms around his neck and felt his lips on hers.

This was everything she had missed; his loving embrace; the feeling of being safe and secure whenever his arms were around her. To taste his kisses and breathe in his scent as he so lovingly kissed her and caressed her body. His hands deeply entangled in her hair as she grabbed his face and looked into those mercury eyes.

"It's really you?" she whispered against his lips.

"It's really me Ginny..... it's really me"

She hugged him tightly and buried her face in the crook of his neck and just let him hold her for a few moments. Her Mother couldn't wait much longer and she soon wrapped her arms around the two of them and grabbed Draco's face and planted Motherly kisses all over it. Ginny was giggling at the look on Draco's face and then accepted all the congrats that came her way from her friends and family. The whole time she heard people congratulating them, her eyes never left Draco's.

"Um.... Mom... can we have a minute?" Ginny asked, finally looking at her Mother.

"Of course, dear, of course, I'll see you both downstairs for breakfast." Mrs. Weasley said, shooing everyone downstairs to the kitchen area.

Ginny waited for the hallway to clear out and then turned her attention to Draco again. She had a huge smile on her face, but it faded fast; now that Draco was himself again and very much alive, she felt horrible that she even gave up on him to begin with.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, gently grabbing her shoulders and trying to look at her, but she kept her attention to the floor.

"I thought you were dead and I believed it. I didn't even fight to try and make sure it was the truth........ I completely gave up all hope that you were alive and I think........ I think I was so scared of learning that you truly were dead and that thought scared me even more. I'm a horrible person for-"

"Hey, stop that-"

"NO!" she cried, dropping to her knees; he was on his also with his arms around her, but she held him at a distance to finish what she had to say. She finally looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "You don't understand..... I had such horrible thoughts..... I was going to do anything to be with you again....it was just too hard to live a life without you in it. Every time I wanted death to take me, I thought of our children....... but sometimes I still wanted to leave..... I know my parents would've taken care of them....... I was so......alone." She sobbed.

Draco's felt completely horrible about what Ginny had gone through; he would go through all the pain and torture in a heartbeat again to keep her from feeling the way she had. His heart sank at the thought of her possibly not being here anymore and with that he grabbed her to him.

"I'm here now Ginny.......you're not alone......I'm here and I'm sorry you had to go through that." He held her in his arms.

They sat like that in the hallway for a good ten minutes before Ginny finally lifted her puffy eyes to look at him. She could tell this was really him; the way he held her, the way he kissed........ it was just how she remembered. He stood up and pulled her to her feet and wiped any remaining tear residue off her cheeks with his thumbs before gently placing a kiss on her lips.

"Now I told our Mother's to take the babies this morning to let you sleep while I worked up a halfway decent proposal........ I have yet to "officially" meet our children and I can't wait another moment." Draco said with a smile on his face.

Ginny just stared at him with the biggest smile; she couldn't wait to see Draco holding the twins...... well this Draco anyway...... the one who was so sure of his feelings for her..... the one that had changed her life.

They both walked downstairs and joined the others and Ginny walked over to Narcissa and her Mother who were holding both babies. Ginny was all the way in the living room and noticed Draco wasn't beside her and she turned around to see him still standing in the kitchen just staring at the babies.

"Draco? Come on," she smiled.

"I think he's officially freaked out." Ron laughed, through a mouth full of breakfast.

Draco sneered at him and Hermione slapped Ron hard on the back of the head, causing him to shoot her an angry glare.

"Go on Draco..... they won't bite...... yet anyway." Hermione teased.

Draco gave a small smirk and then slowly approached the couch and took a seat beside his Mother who was holding Scorpius. He suddenly got real nervous when his Mother gently placed the baby in one of his arms and then Mrs. Weasley placed Ember in his other one.

"Come on you lot, let's go upstairs for a bit and give them some privacy." Mrs. Weasley said, shooing them all now out of the kitchen and back upstairs.

"WHAT? BUT I'M NOT DONE WITH BREAKFAST!" Ron shouted with a baffled look on his face.

It was Mrs. Weasley's turn to slap him on the back of his head and then Hermione grabbed his shirt and started dragging him from the table as he tried to get in one or two more forkfuls of food before heading upstairs.

Ginny giggled at the scene and then turned back to Draco, who was just sitting there look from one baby to the other.

"Well, what do you think?" she teased him.

"I think they are my finest creation yet." he laughed.

"OUR finest creation." she corrected him.

He looked up at her with a smile. "Yes...... our finest creation."

"You see guys..... I told you Daddy was conceited." Ginny laughed, looking at the twins in his arms.

Draco gave a small smile and just studied these two tiny humans in his hands....... he couldn't believe he was a Father.

"Scorpius and Ember, right?" He asked Ginny.

Ginny nodded and continued to watch him. He looked at Scorpius and watched as he sucked on his little hand and then he turned to Ember who gave a tiny little yawn and her tiny nostrils stretched a bit....... Draco was immediately pulled in and his heart was nothing but jelly. Ginny seemed to notice his emotion and she gently took Scorpius from him and sat down beside him; each holding a baby. He looked at her and they share a soft kiss and then leaned their foreheads against each other. Draco broke down right there; he couldn't believe this time last year he was waking up from being unconscious from one of his Father's near death beatings or Cruciatus curse episodes. From wanting to take his own life to looking forward to each and every day...... it was so much to take in....... and now he had everything he could ever dream of. Ginny and his children were his entire world..... they were all his. Ginny kissed the top of Draco's head as he let his emotions out on her shoulder; she knew he had gone through a great deal and this experience had to have been more than overwhelming for him.

"Welcome back...... Daddy, "she whispered to him with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well there it is! PLEASE REVIEW! What did you all think of the intimate scenes? Please share your thoughts with me, I'd love to know what my readers think.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place a few months after the final battle, the trio returns to Hogwarts to finish school and Lucius is becoming more powerful and with an army of Death Eaters a new threat washes not only over the wizarding world but the Muggle world also. Differences will have to be put aside for any chance of them surviving. I have big plans for this story. Draco/Ginny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: WARNING! GRAPHIC VIOLENCE! PLEASE READ! This is a very dark/angst chapter and quite graphic. Enjoy XD

After Ginny and Draco spent some much needed time together with their son and daughter the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon consisted of Molly and Narcissa talking about wedding plans. Draco just smirked and shook his head as he watched Ginny's head snapping back and forth between the two women throwing out idea after idea. He knew it was just a matter of time before Ginny snapped and then sure enough, he saw her stand suddenly from the table and excuse herself. Draco followed her a few minutes later to give her some time to clear her head and then found her sitting on the back porch steps.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

She just gave a small smile. "You know I don't."

"I know, but still, your a Weasley and you never know when a Weasley might snap." he teased, taking a seat beside her.

"If I had a galleon for every time I heard the word Weasley out of your mouth these past few days....... I might be richer than the Malfoy family." she laughed, absent-mindedly playing with the newly placed ring on her finger.

"Having second thoughts?" Draco asked her, noticing her playing with the ring and looking out into the field.

"Oh, of course not...... it's just..... I can't stop thinking about how horrible you were to me these past few days and then all of a sudden I'm engaged to you." she said with a sigh.

He scooted closer to her and took her hand in his and leaned forward to get a better look at her face. "I'm really sorry Ginny...... I'm sure I must have said some awful things....... I wish I could take them back." he said; a look of guilt on his face.

Ginny looked at him; she shouldn't be making him feel bad, she knew he didn't mean those things.... well, that this Draco didn't anyway.

"I'm just happy you're back to yourself, and since you are rather a handsome bloke, I suppose I can forgive you." she teased, playfully nudging him with her knee and making him give her a small smile. "As long as you don't try to hit or kill me again, then I think we can forget about this whole thing." she giggled and looked at him.

His smile suddenly faded and he looked at her confused. "What did you just say?"

"I said as long as you don't try to hit or kill me again, then-"

"Again? What do you mean again?" he said, standing up suddenly and looked at her with wide eyes.

"You mean..... you don't remember?" she asked, her smile also fading.

"I remember some things, like some of the stuff I said, but everything else is sort of a blur...... Ginny, please tell me I didn't hurt you." he looked at her with pleading eyes.

She looked away from him quickly; the last thing she wanted was for Draco to have any remorse or guilt about what happened. He had been through a lot..... they both had and she didn't want to ruin how things were between them now.

"No.... of course not, you didn't hurt me..... it was nothing. Just forget it Draco, come on, let's go back inside." She said, getting up and turned to walk away when he grabbed her arm and stopped her suddenly.

"NO! Ginny look at me..... did I hurt you?" he demanded.

Ginny quickly glanced up into his eyes, but she couldn't lock hers with his and lie to him so she looked away again. "No you didn't...... I was just.... teasing." she quickly thought of something to sound believable.

"You're lying," he whispered, letting go of her arm and stood there with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Draco, please don't make this more than it has to be.... I'm fine, there's nothing-"

"STOP LYING TO ME! TELL ME THE TRUTH!" he yelled at her.

Ginny grabbed his face in her hands and looked at him. "Why? Why do you need to know? All that matters is that I'm ok and so are you....... and our children. Please don't push this Draco..... please."

Draco just stared at her, he could see she didn't want to tell him and it made him want to know that much more. "Ginny, I know I have my memories back, but I still want to know the things I did when I wasn't all there..... stop hiding it from me..... I need to know."

Ginny looked away from him and she folded her arms angrily. She let out a defeated sigh and kept her attention on the floor between them.

"Yes, you hurt me...... the first night you were back you tried to kill me. You weren't yourself though.... your mind wasn't right and you were still in defense mode. You went crazy and hit me pretty hard in the face and then tried to choke me. I somehow made it away from you and then...... I ran for my life. You of course got me eventually and almost stabbed me, but Harry stopped you." she cautiously looked up to read his expression and she wished she hadn't. Memories of that night had filled her mind and send a shiver down her spine, but she pushed them aside.

He ran his hands through his hair in frustration and turned away from her. This was exactly why Ginny didn't want to tell him, because she knew he would beat himself up over the entire thing and that was the last thing she wanted.

"Draco, please don't do this...... please don't shut me out now. I don't blame you for anything that happened..... you weren't yourself." she pleaded with him and gently grabbed his arm.

Draco could hear how much she needed him right now and normally he would retreat into himself and keep his distance, but he was done with letting his Father get under his skin and making him do nothing but question his value and anything good that came into his life like he did with his relationship with Ginny. He turned to her and cupped her face in his hands.

"Ginny...... I hope you know I would NEVER intentionally hurt you. I love you so much and I'm so sorry that I did those things to you...... I don't want you to be scared of me or resent me for any of the things I said or did." he said with much emotion.

"I know Draco...... and I don't think any different of you.... I just want to love you now, but I also want you to let me love you."

He gently grabbed her face to his and she felt his lips against hers...... soft and loving. She knew Draco was a bit emotional right now after everything he had been through the past few days and with meeting his children this morning. She knew it was just a matter of time before he and Ron were at each other's throats again like how things use to be and she never thought she would look forward to that moment as much as she was now.

"Ginny.... Draco... you guys alright?" came Hermione's voice from the back door.

They both nodded and Hermione gave them a small smile. "Well your Mother has more wedding questions to swamp you with." she chuckled.

Ginny looked at Draco and a smirk came to her face. "You just had to ask me to marry you, didn't you?"

"What can I say...... you know how Malfoy's can be; when we want something we'll stop at nothing until we get it."

They both laughed and shared another kiss before heading back inside where they were pelted with question after question until finally the twins woke up and Ginny took her opportunity to flee the kitchen.

__________________________________________________________

He looked out the window at the crashing waves against the rocky shore ahead of him; each crashing wave making his blood boil. He then turned his attention to the forest across the way and noticed the many lifeless bodies of Death Eaters strewn about. How Harry and Draco escaped made him quite angry; he saw the massacre of men when he returned to the camp and was completely livid. The thought of his son, the one who was suppose to be the Malfoy heir, the thought of him being shacked up with the Weasley's made him absolutely enraged. He was looking forward to slaughtering the whole lot of them and the thought of this brought an evil smirk to his face.

"Sir....... it's ready, do you want me to send it?" came Percy's voice from the doorway.

Lucius' smile grew even wider and turned even more evil. "Perfect," he drawled, turning around to face Percy.

He gestured to the Death Eater outside the room and they locked the door behind Percy. Lucius approached him slowly and eyed him up and down, then held out his hand and Percy handed him the item while swallowing a rather large lump that formed in his throat.

"You know why I call you by your first name..... Percy?" Lucius asked and then turned away from him and turned his attention to the item in his hand. "Because the very sound of your last name disgusts me; every time I hear it, I want nothing more than to spill the blood of each and every one of you redheaded freaks out there." he hissed angrily, pulling out his wand. He turned back around and smirked at Percy. "I want you to say it."

"But Sir....I-"

"SAY IT!" he bellowed, sending a quick Cruciatus curse on him.

Percy dropped to his knees in pain and then panted for a moment when Lucius released the curse. Lucius brought Percy's chin up with the tip of his wand and looked at him with a maniacal grin.

"Now say it," he whispered so quietly that it made the hairs on the back of Percy's neck stand up.

"W.....Weasl....... Weasley" he stuttered out.

Lucius moved his wand in one quick motion and Percy brought his hands up to his throat and felt the warm liquid spilling from it. Lucius watched with great pleasure as the redhead gasped for air and then slumped to the floor in a pool of his own blood. Lucius' smile was evil, then it turned to one of disgust and he motioned for the guard outside the door to enter.

"Garrett, get somebody in here to clean this up and then send this out immediately." he said, handing the item in his hand to the guard. "Let's see how that happy little family handles this." he drawled, walking back over to the window and looking out of it. "Now it's time to see just how much Draco loves that shameless vile redhead." he said with a conniving smile.

__________________________________________________________

"A PIXIE...... A DRAGON....NO A PIXIE.... OH A GOBLIN, WAIT A WEREWOLF, NO A PIXIE!" Ron yelled.

"HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GOING TO GUESS PIXIE, RON!" yelled Ginny. "Harry, just tell us what it is?" she said, rolling her eyes at her brother.

"A Phoenix........really Ron, a pixie?" Harry laughed, taking a seat next to Luna.

"This is why we don't play charades with Ron." George teased, throwing a pillow hard at Ron's face.

Hermione laughed and rubbed Ron's back as he made a face at George, Harry and Ginny.

"Aw, it's ok, Ronald just gets excited, don't you, dear?" said Mrs. Weasley, walking over and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Now come on you lot, let's turn in, it's getting late."

Draco held out his hand and helped Ginny up from the couch and they both made their way upstairs. When they entered her room, she gave a quick check on the babies and they were both still sound asleep. They both threw themselves down on the bed in a messy pile and gave a yawn. Today was the second night that Draco had been back to normal and last night he got a taste of what it's like to be a Father when the twins did nothing but cry all night. They hardly got any sleep and had to eventually put a silencing charm on the room to keep them from waking the entire house.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love hearing the sound of our children sleeping." Ginny laughed.

"It is a rather spectacular sound" Draco agreed with a small laugh of his own.

Draco gave an over exaggerated stretch out on the bed until his hands were in Ginny's face and he used his foot and arm to push her against the wall.

"Stop it," she giggled.

"What? I'm just stretching,"

She poked him in the ribs making him retract his arm and legs against her and then pulled her into a tight hug. Ginny knew he did this to annoy her; he would hug her so tightly and then she would try to squirm out of his bone crushing hug. She normally would just tickle him to get free and it worked every time, but this time he stopped the first time she asked and instead he assaulted her with kisses. He then started to tickle her and she went to make a loud gasp, when he kissed her to keep her quiet.

"Are you trying to wake them up?" he asked with a smirk.

She slapped him on the arm. "Then don't tickle me, I won't be responsible for any injuries you may receive if you do it again." she laughed, as he challenged her and gave a tight squeeze on her thigh, forcing her to laugh into her pillow.

They wrestled and tickled each other for a few more moments when the few kisses they kept exchanging turned into a full on make out session. Soon Draco was on top of her and his hands grazed the band of her pants so that his fingertips were tucked under it. The lower he went the more Ginny's hands traveled his body; also making their way to his waistband. She felt him slip his hand into her pants all the way and then rub her upper thigh. She moaned into his mouth and soon one of her hands slipped into his bottoms and gently touched his very hard erection, but before he could respond there was a baby's cry that rang out through the room. Ginny and Draco just started laughing against each other's lips and soon all hands were above the waist.

"This is your fault you know." Draco smirked, climbing off of Ginny.

"My fault? I told you not to tickle me." she laughed, giving him one last poke in the ribs before jumping off the bed and making her way over to the crying baby.

Ginny picked up Ember and immediately crinkled her nose. "Gosh Ember, you must take after Uncle Ron." she laughed, placing her down on the changing table. "Oh Daddy..... don't you want to change your daughter's diaper?" Ginny teased.

"I suppose.... I do need more practice." he sighed, getting up from the bed.

"I'll go grab bottles for tonight instead...... my boobs are out of order for the moment." Ginny said, making her way to leave when Draco grabbed her hand and spun her back around to face him until she was completely in his arms.

"Does this mean they are out of order for me too?" he smirked, pressing his lips against hers.

She pushed him away after another kiss and smirked back. "Especially you." she teased, then broke free of his grasp and headed downstairs.

Ginny grabbed a bottle out of the fridge and waited for it to heat up; she couldn't stop smiling right now. She was so happy Draco was back to himself; these past two days have been so wonderful with him and her children. She had almost forgotten about the deadly threat that lurked beyond the wards around them, but it had been a while since she felt this happy and she was going to soak it all up as much as she could for the moment.

She gave a small jump when she heard something hit the window of the back door and she made her way over to it and peeked through. She didn't see anyone or anything and then opened the door and stepped out into the night air. She looked around and still didn't see anything and turned to make her way back inside when her foot stepped on something. She looked down and saw a letter on the floor and she bent down and picked it up; studying it carefully. She turned it over to see it addressed to her and a look of surprise covered her face.

"For me? Who would send me a letter?" she said to herself.

She went back inside and checked the bottle real quick and then tested the temperature. After deciding it was a little too hot she stuck it in the freezer to cool down a bit. She turned her attention to the letter on the table and turned it over to make out the seal on the envelope, but there wasn't anything on it, just a plain wax seal. Her name was beautifully written out in a golden ink and she was dying to see what it said. She gently pulled open the seal and unfolded the letter and as soon as she did a small cloud of green smoke exploded in her face and she started violently coughing. She fell to the floor gasping for air, she felt the smoke fill her lungs and block all air from getting into them. Her eyes started to water and her mouth was wide open, trying to get oxygen of any kind and then she saw a steady stream of smoke flow around her and into her mouth. As soon as this mysterious green stream filled her lungs, she felt relief and she finally got the air she was frantically searching for.

She stood up suddenly and felt a bit disoriented and ran to the sink and cupped handfuls of water into her mouth and splashed some on her face. She turned around and looked at the letter on the table and heard someone coming downstairs and she quickly grabbed it and stuffed it into one of the junk drawers by the back door.

"Ginny? Are you almost done with that bottle? Ember has a bad temper just like her Mother." Draco teased.

Ginny quickly wiped her face with a towel. "Uh, yeah, I'm coming." she said quickly, snatching the bottle out of the freezer and heading upstairs.

She went into the room and pushed the bottle quickly into Draco's hand and slid into the bed facing the wall and covering herself with the blankets.

"Are you ok?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm just not feeling too good suddenly...... I need to lay down."

Draco looked at the back of her head with a raised eyebrow. "Alright....... I think Mommy is just trying to get out of feeding you." Draco said to Ember. "But I suppose that's alright since she's been doing a lot more than Daddy has." he said, gently sticking the bottle into Ember's mouth.

Ginny just listened to Draco talking to Ember and her eyes became watery as she felt very odd all of a sudden. Who sent that letter? She kept thinking to herself, and more importantly, why the hell would she open it? She was suddenly met by darkness as her eyes slowly closed; taking her into a deep sleep.

___________________________________________________________

Ginny snapped her eyes open and sat up with a jolt looking frantically around. She saw it was the morning and she looked to her side to see Draco was already up and noticed the cribs were empty. She wiped the tears that she must have shed during the nightmare she just had, but it seemed so real to her. She just remembered seeing so much blood in the dream and the horrible things she did in it to Draco and her babies. She remembered in the dream she stabbed them all to death and just thinking about the nightmare brought tears to her eyes again. She was shaking from how real it all felt and she quickly went to get out of bed when her hand hit something hard sitting beside her and she turned to see what it was.

Ginny eyes went wide in shock when she saw a rather large knife lying beside her half tucked under her pillow. She jumped out of the bed and fell to the floor from how much her body was trembling. She quickly threw on her clothes and grabbed the knife and tucked into the back of her pants; she was so confused and scared right now about what she just discovered and wanted to just return the knife back downstairs before anyone saw it.

She made her way downstairs and breathed a sigh of relief to see Hermione feeding Scorpius and Luna holding Ember. She turned her attention to Draco, who was talking to Harry about something she couldn't make out and she quietly made her way over to the knife drawer.

"Morning, dear, go sit down, I'll get you some breakfast." Mrs. Weasley said with her back turned towards Ginny as she set a dish down in front of George.

"Oh ok, uh, yeah.......just...ok thanks." she stammered as she faced the table and discreetly slid the knife out of the back of her pants and into the drawer behind her.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked her as she took a seat across from him. "You don't look too good, are you getting sick?" he asked, taking in her very pale complexion and clammy skin.

In a moment Mrs. Weasley had her hands on Ginny's forehead and started asking her all these questions about what hurts.

"I'm fine, Mom, really," she said, shooting Draco a look. "On second thought..."

Ginny quickly got up and ran into the downstairs bathroom and threw up; she was a complete mess right now. All she kept thinking was how that knife got into her bed last night and wondered if that dream was just a nightmare or if it was a vision of what was to come. She started sobbing as the images of the nightmare flooded her mind again until it became so unbearable to see that she made two tight fists and dug her nails deeply into her palms until she felt her warm blood fill them. She snapped out of it and then looked at her hands.

"What's wrong with me?" she whispered, looking at herself in the mirror. "What's happening?" she cried; quickly throwing the water on and rinsing her hands and then her mouth out.

She opened her eyes and looked in the mirror and saw blood all over her face and then she looked down and her hands were covered in it also. Her breath caught in her throat and she backed up against the wall and slid down it; grabbing a towel off the rack and wiping her face clean. When she pulled the towel away from her face, she saw it was clean and so were her hands, there wasn't any blood anywhere, besides the little bit of blood from her nails digging into her. She jumped back up and looked in the mirror and just saw her pale face and tear stained cheeks staring back at her.

Ginny ripped open the bathroom door and ran out of it and right into Draco. He grabbed her before she could run off and looked at her.

"Ginny are you ok?" he looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Yes.....yes, I'm fine, I just had a bad dream and I'm pretty shaken up over it is all." she said, looking at her hands once more and feeling her face for any blood residue.

Draco pulled her into a hug. "Come on, why don't you go lay back down and rest for the day; you look like death."

She nodded and then let him lead her back up to her bedroom.

___________________________________________________________

Ginny woke up in her bedroom that late afternoon to the sound of Ember crying quite loudly. She turned over to face the crib and watched Ember's tiny hands reach up as she cried. Ginny gave a bright smile and then threw the blankets off of herself and walked over to the crib and just watched her for a moment. The piercing cries reached her ears again and Ginny gently reached down and held the baby out in front of her; just letting Ember's little body hang there crying at arm's length. She just watched her as she cried and Ginny's smile faded and she turned angry, tightening her grip on the tiny baby. Ginny suddenly threw Ember's tiny body hard against the wall and then the sound of Draco's voice brought her back to reality.

"Ginny?" he called to her.

She turned to look at him watching her.

"Are you going to pick her up? She's crying," he said, gesturing to Ember crying in the crib.

Ginny looked down into the crib and then over to the wall where she had envisioned throwing her daughter. She turned back to Draco and then fled from the room and into the bathroom as tears ran down her face.

"No, no,no, no, no, no, no........ I would never do that......I WOULD NEVER HURT THEM!" she screamed to herself, slumping to the floor in a sobbing mess.

She heard breathing behind her and felt someones breath gently hit her neck and she whipped her head around to find nobody there. She heard a faint voice, like someone taunting her and she covered her ears and hugged her knees to her chest.

"Leave me alone." she said with a muffled cry.

What was going on? Was she losing her mind? Was she going insane? Why was she having nightmares and visions about killing her children and Draco? Her nerves were making her nauseous and she once again found herself flung over the toilet throwing up. She gave a final spit into the toilet and then pulled herself up and flung her body over the sink and desperately tried to cup water into her mouth with her trembling hands. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked at herself in the mirror; she noticed the dark circles forming under her eyes and how bloodshot they were. She felt like she was burning up and she had a throbbing headache; making the room start to spin. She laid her cheek against the cool tile floor and let the coldness soothe her a bit.

"Ginny?........Ginny? Are you alright?..........GINNY?" Draco called through the bathroom door.

He muttered a quick unlocking spell and opened the door to find her on the floor. He ran to her side and picked her up in his lap and saw her hair and clothes were drenched in sweat. Her eyes suddenly fluttered open and looked at him.

"Hey...... are you alright? You've been in here for almost an hour. Here, let's take this off." He said, pulling off her over shirt so that she was just wearing a tank top. "Let's get you down to Madame Pomfrey, I think you have the flu or something." he said, scooping her up in his arms.

Once Draco got Ginny downstairs to the living room couch, Mrs. Weasley and Madame Pomfrey were both by her side in an instant. Ginny was in and out of it the whole time; she felt like she was in a trance and just watched the two of them take her temperature and feel her glands and anything else that seemed applicable. Ginny finally reached up and pushed Madame Pomfrey's hand away from her, but the woman just ignored Ginny's desire to not have her touch her and proceeded to still poke and prod her. Ginny lifted her hand up and slapped Madame Pomfrey hard across the face, causing the woman to stagger backwards and look at Ginny with a shocked expression. It wasn't just Madame Pomfrey, who looked shocked at Ginny's sudden outburst, but everyone in the room had eyes on her.

"GINEVRA! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Mrs. Weasley yelled at her with anger.

Ginny quickly got up from the couch, but her Mother grabbed her arm tightly and kept her from walking any further. "Apologize now Ginny" her Mother demanded.

"Let go of me" Ginny said.

"Not until you explain yourself" Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"LET GO OF ME!" Ginny screamed, ripping her arm out of her Mother's grasp and went to make her way upstairs when this time Draco stopped her.

"Hey.....Ginny, calm down..... what's going on?" he asked her, looking into her eyes to try and understand what she was thinking.

Ginny was breathing heavy and then she let out a shaky breath and turned back around to Madame Pomfrey. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that....... I think I'm just not feeling myself today is all."

Madame Pomfrey gave her a small smile and nodded that she understood and then gestured for Ginny to come sit back down so she can evaluate her further.

"I'm going to go finish up dinner and then we'll get you something to eat, dear since you slept through lunch." Mrs. Weasley said, giving Ginny a quick rub on the back and hurried off into the kitchen.

Madame Pomfrey looked at the small cuts on Ginny's palms from where she dug her nails into them earlier and Gnny quickly pulled her hands away and turned her head away from the woman.

"It seems like you're sweating out a nasty fever, my dear, I think some food will do you some good right now. Here, take this potion; it will help give you some energy while you kick this fever." she said with a smile.

Ginny swallowed the potion and then got up from the couch and joined the others at the kitchen table. She saw Draco staring at her and for some reason it was bothering her and making her even more irritated.

"What?" she snapped at him.

He just shook his head, "Nothing"

She sat there for the next half hour just listening to the conversation around the table until her Mother finally had served dinner. Ginny felt McGonagall's eyes on her and knew the woman had raised eyebrows about Ginny's behavior which made Ginny feel even more uncomfortable. She kept thinking about the letter sitting in the drawer near the back door and wanted to tell them about it, but something inside of her kept keeping her from bringing it up.

Ginny sat there picking at her food and just kept feeling nothing but a throbbing headache and she was feeling a bit dizzy. She heard someone laugh at the other end of the table and she snapped her head up to see Professor Warren sitting at the other end with an evil grin. She let out a loud gasp and jumped from her seat, knocking it to the floor and pulled out her wand and pointed it at him.

"Ginny? What's wrong?" Draco asked, following her gaze down the table to where she was looking, but the only person sitting down there was Mr. Weasley. Even Arthur turned behind him to see what she was looking at.

Ginny tried to catch her breath and then closed her eyes and opened them again and saw that Warren was no longer there. She cautiously picked up her chair and sat back down with wide eyes and she kept whipping her head all around her to make sure he wasn't there. She knew everyone had eyes on her and that they thought she was losing it.........was she? She felt the tears swell up in her eyes; she felt trapped and wanted to say something and scream for help, but she couldn't get the words out of her mouth.

"Alright, well I can't seem to get this little guy down to sleep so he's going to hang down here with us for a bit."Narcissa said, walking down stairs with Scorpius in her arms. "He's a bit fussy tonight..... maybe he wants one of you guys?" she said, gesturing to Draco and Ginny.

Ginny looked away from Narcissa; she just couldn't hold him after the horrible things she kept envisioning.

"I'll take him for now, you guys finish up first." Mrs. Weasley said, taking Scorpius from Narcissa and sitting at the table.

All Ginny could focus on was the mild fussing her son was making; the sound of it was piercing through her brain and her leg starting shaking from how much she was getting irritated by it. She rubbed the sides of her head, trying to relieve the pressure inside it. The fussing continued and her Mother tried soothing him, but all she wanted was for the sound to stop ripping through her and she closed her eyes to try and calm herself.

"Shut up," she whispered.

Draco snapped his head towards her and so did Ron, who was sitting on the other side of her.

"What Gin?" Ron asked.

"Shut him up." she said a bit louder.

"Shut who up?" Draco asked her.

"THE BABY! SHUT HIM UP!"

Everyone was staring at her and the baby started crying a bit more now.

"Ginny-" Draco started.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she screamed, standing up suddenly as a fiery flame whipped through her hair.

"GINNY! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Draco yelled with anger in his voice, but his eyes filled with worry.

Ginny looked around the table and she turned to Ron, who was backed away from her after seeing her powers come about.

"I'm sorry..... it's just this headache is killing me..... I-" she stopped talking and turned around to see who was there. "Go away," she whispered to herself.

She covered her ears, but felt breathing against her skin and she quickly backed away from the table. She knew she must look like a complete nutcase right now.

"Luna, take the baby upstairs for me please." Mrs. Weasley said, handing the baby to Luna and then walking over to Ginny. "Ginny? What's going on? Look at me." she said, gently turning Ginny's face up to hers.

Ginny quickly turned her face away from her Mother and gently pushed her away. "No..... just get back..... please." she said, hugging her arms tightly.

"Poppy? What's wrong with her?" McGonagall asked.

"I don't know Minerva, she did have a pretty high fever, perhaps she is just hallucinating."

McGonagall nodded and turned her attention to Draco. "Mr. Malfoy, perhaps it's best if you take Miss Weasley up to bed for the night."

Draco gave a small nod and went to get up to help Ginny upstairs when he watched as she dug her nails into her arms and dragged her fingers down them causing a thin trail of blood the entire way.

"STOP THAT GINNY!" he said, grabbing her hands.

"I can't sleep in that room," she said suddenly with fear in her eyes.

"Why not?"

"It's not safe." she cried, trying to get what she wanted to say out before she became unable to speak again.

"Of course it's safe Gin-"

"For you....... it's not safe for you.... or them." she gestured with her eyes to the ceiling to indicate the twins upstairs.

"Why isn't it safe for us?" he asked her, watching her erratic behavior the entire time.

She started laughing suddenly which made the hairs on the back of Draco's neck stand up and caused Ron to grip Hermione's hand with how maniacal Ginny sounded.

"Because I'm going to kill you's....... tonight......I'm going to murder you all in your sleep." she laughed, looking straight into Draco's eyes as hers turned to two black orbs.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, appalled at what she heard from Ginny's mouth.

Ginny's eyes didn't leave Draco's the entire time; he looked angry, but not at her, at the situation....... he knew something was wrong.

"It's true, though..... I really am.... I woke up this morning with a knife in my bed and I dreamt that I-"

Mrs. Weasley slapped Ginny across the face to make her shut up. "DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK LIKE THAT AGAIN GINEVRA!" she shouted with her own tears filling her eyes.

Ginny slid down the wall into a ball on the floor and started crying. "I'm sorry...... I don't know what's wrong with me." she sobbed.

Draco knelt down beside her and whispered in her ear. "I love you Ginny....... please remember that..... I know you would never hurt any of us."

She looked up at him with teary eyes and then threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest uncontrollably.

"Poppy, did you ever finish that dreamless sleep potion?" McGonagall asked.

Madame Pomfrey nodded and went over to her bag to grab it.

"I think you should take this Miss Weasley for tonight and get some much needed rest." McGonagall said.

Madame Pomfrey handed the vial to Draco and then he helped Ginny upstairs to her bedroom.

"He fell asleep." Luna said quietly, walking past them out of the bedroom with a small smile.

"Thanks Luna" Draco said, leading Ginny into the room.

Once they were in her bedroom, he closed the bedroom door and turned around to see Ginny staring at the two cribs in front of her. He studied her facial expression and realized she looked scared......of what he had no idea, but he was worried about her. She walked closer to the cribs and looked down at both of them and she cautiously reached her hand out to gently stroke Scorpius' head, but she stopped a few inches from the sleeping baby and retracted her hand. She glanced at Draco for a moment who was watching her intently and she walked over to sit on the bed and he joined her.

"Do these hurt?" he said, tracing his fingers over the small scratches she gave herself.

She shook her head. "I'm going to get changed."

Draco got up and grabbed her a pair of pajamas from the dresser and handed them to her. She wouldn't look at him and her black eyes seemed to be empty and just stared off into space.

"Do you want me to help you change?"

She shook her head no.

Draco let out a sigh and squatted down in front of her. "Ginny........ did something happen? Please talk to me." he pleaded with her.

Her eyes lowered to meet his and she felt a warmness start to fill her heart and she quickly tried to get out what she wanted to say. "Last night I got a......a...-" she stopped suddenly when it felt like she was being choked and she gave a small cough.

"A what?" Draco urged her on.

Why couldn't she talk? The inability to say what she wanted frightened her and not having any control over her actions frightened her even more.

"Last night I got a...... a really bad stomach ache..... so I'm sure I'll be back to myself by the morning." she lied, avoiding his gaze.

He just stared at her; he didn't believe her, of course, but he nodded for the time being. She quickly threw on her pajamas and then slid into bed and threw back the potion that Draco handed her. Within minutes she was fast asleep and Draco laid beside her just watching her; he wasn't buying the whole being sick thing...... even when Ginny was near death from that poisonous arrow she didn't act like this. He kept his eyes on her the entire time, watching her chest rise and fall as she slept until sleep finally overcame him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, what did you all think? Some scenes were even hard for me to write but I wanted the darkness that is inside Ginny to come through and there will be of this in the next chapter! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, IF YOU DON'T NORMALLY REVIEW I'M BEGGING FOR YOUR FEEDBACK ON THIS ONE!


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place a few months after the final battle, the trio returns to Hogwarts to finish school and Lucius is becoming more powerful and with an army of Death Eaters a new threat washes not only over the wizarding world but the Muggle world also. Differences will have to be put aside for any chance of them surviving. I have big plans for this story. Draco/Ginny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this chapter took longer to get out; I've been sick again =( This is another dark chapter so WARNING GRAPHIC VIOLENCE! Hope you like it!

That night, Draco had started to stir in his sleep when the sound of rain hitting the window woke him up. His eyes finally snapped open when the sound of thunder roared and a flash of lightning lit up the room. He went to wrap his arms around Ginny when he felt she wasn't beside him and he sat up and noticed she wasn't in the room at all. He slipped out of bed and took a quick peek into the crib to see both babies sound asleep. He walked over to the window to take a quick look at the nasty thunderstorm outside and watched another flash of lightning illuminate the entire night sky outside. He was getting ready to go see where Ginny was when he saw red from the corner of his eye.

He turned back towards the window and there, sitting on top of the hood of Malini's car outside was Ginny. She was hugging her knees to her chest and had her face buried in them as the rain fell on her and thunder and lightning danced all around her.

"What the hell Ginny" Draco mumbled to himself, grabbing a jacket and his wand, then throwing on his shoes.

He quickly made his way downstairs and out the back door; pulling up the hood of his jacket. He made his way over to Ginny and stood there watching her for a moment; she was completely soaked in her pajamas and she had no shoes on and it looked like she was crying.

"Ginny-" he stopped, when he noticed she was holding a knife in her other hand.

He thought about his next words carefully and then took a few more steps closer to her. She lifted her head to him; her face was pale and her eyes as black as he had ever seen before.

"Ginny, what are you doing out here?"

"Help..... me...... I don't what's wrong with me." she said in a small voice.

He closed the distance between them and reached his hands out to pull her down from the car and he stopped when he saw there was blood all over her clothes. He soon found the blood was her own, her arms were cut up and the rain had washed away most of it from her skin already. Draco didn't even have words at this point he just suddenly snatched her down from the car and quickly carried her back into the house. He set her down at the kitchen table and then ran to the bathroom to grab a few towels and wrapped one around her shoulders and then used the other to put pressure on her cuts.

"Ginny, look at me." She didn't look up at him, instead she looked all around her as if she was looking for someone. "GINNY!" he shouted, grabbing her face to look at him. "Who's in there with you?" he whispered to her, looking deep into her cold black eyes.

She stared at him and she gave him a sadistic smile making a shiver run down his spine.

He grabbed her arms tightly and gave a her a rough shake. "GINNY!"

The smile on her face slowly faded and she turned her head slightly towards the drawer near the back door. "In....there," she choked out.

He quickly ran over to the drawer and ripped it open and there was the letter she received; the paper was blank, but he saw her name on the front of it.

"What is this Ginny?"

"I got it last night..... and when I opened it..... things happened." she said, looking at the floor and letting the tears fall down her face.

"What things Ginny? And why the hell would you open this without consulting McGonagall first!" he said angrily.

She didn't say anything, she just sat there with her head down and stared off into space. Draco let out a mixed sigh of frustration and panic.

"Is everything ok?" came Hermione's voice from the stairwell.

Draco looked at her and then to Ginny, "Get everyone up and down here now."

Hermione quickly nodded and then ran back upstairs. It was only moments after that every person in the house was downstairs rubbing their eyes and some had their wands drawn ready for action.

"WHAT'S GOING ON? WHAT'S WRONG?" Mrs. Weasley shouted.

She noticed Ginny was soaked and bleeding and ran to her side. "What happened?" she said with much concern.

"This happened" Draco said, tossing the letter in the middle of the table. "Ginny said she got this last night and I'm guessing there was some kind of Dark magic in it that's affecting her." he said, tightly balling his fists.

"Wonder from who." George said sarcastically with anger of his own rising as he looked at the state his sister was in.

"But how did Lucius even know where to send the letter anyway?" Ron mumbled through a yawn.

"Well, getting and receiving post in the Wizarding world is a lot different than the Muggle way; you don't really need to know where the other person is, it always seems to find its way to you."Hermione explained fingering the letter in her hand. "But with the amount of Dark magic this thing probably contains I'm not surprised it made it through the ward, but how exactly?"

"A disabling charm" Narcissa piped in at the end of the table. All eyes turned to her and she continued. "There is a rather complicated Dark magic charm that allows the temporary disablement of protective spells; if the letter was charmed it would have disabled the ward long enough to pass through and get here. If a person is in hiding, then the charm helps to locate them through something....... relatable to the addressee.... could be anything really, could be an item that once belonged to that person, a piece of hair, but the most accurate method is......." she paused for a moment and looked at Arthur and Molly.

"What is it Narcissa?" McGonagall urged her on.

She let out a sigh and then looked at the table. "The most accurate method is using blood from the person or someone in the person's family........ once they have that .... the charm will do the rest." she said, clearing her throat and quickly glancing at Draco.

"Percy" Arthur whispered, putting a hand on Molly's shoulder.

"What kind of Dark magic are we talking about?" Draco said, reaching out and grabbing the letter off the table. "What was in it that-"

Draco stopped talking when Ginny abruptly stood up and just continued to stand there, not moving or blinking......... just standing and looking straight ahead.

"Ginny? What's wrong?" Draco asked her.

She just stood there still not saying anything and then she slowly sat back down and continued to stare straight ahead and then slowly turned her gaze to the letter in his hand.

"Ok, she's officially freaked me the bloody hell out." Ron whispered to them all.

Ginny quickly went to reach out and grab the letter, but Draco was faster and held it away and this seemed to make Ginny quite angry; so much so that she went to run at him when her Father grabbed her arm and pulled her back into her chair. Draco studied her face for a moment; his stomach was in a knot at the look she gave him........she wanted to hurt him in that moment........ she was that angry. He looked at the letter and handed it to McGonagall, who pulled out her wand and waved it over the letter. This made Ginny even more angry; clearly she wasn't herself at this moment and she jumped once again out of her seat and went into attack mode when Draco held his arms out to hold her back.

"Stop it Ginny...... don't you want us to try and help you?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

His heart sank at the way her body responded to his question; there was no Ginny present at the moment, whatever Dark magic was in there was up front and center. He tightened his grip on her arms and pushed her against the wall as she became harder to hold onto.

"She doesn't want us touching the letter......... whatever is causing her to act out is getting riled up whenever we tamper with it." McGonagall said, fingering the piece of paper in her hand.

Draco turned his attention back to Ginny and he loosened his grip on her when he felt her stop struggling against him. He went to go walk her back to her seat when he suddenly felt her body tense up and she winced in pain; dropping to her knees.

"Ginny?" he knelt down in front of her to see what was wrong.

She pushed him back away from her roughly and started gasping for air and her body convulsed as something painful ran through her. Ginny was bent over on her knees with her forehead almost touching the floor and her hair falling all around her.

"Ginny?" Draco called out to her again in a small concerned voice.

Molly had to be held back by Arthur as she watched her only daughter go through this horrible act of Dark magic. Some of the others had their wands out not sure of what to expect next; even Draco found his hand tightly around his in case of anything.

Ginny slowly lifted her head to look at him; her eyes completely black and filled with Draco swore was a darkness....... an evilness. There were tears sliding down the side of her face as any trace of Ginny tried to hold on and not give in to the Dark magic running through her body. She tried so hard to keep her mind centered, but she couldn't hold on anymore and she soon felt blood slowly drip out of her nose and suddenly her mind was taken over. She stood up on shaky legs looking at all of them and she looked at Draco and locked eyes with him and gave him a pleading look with her hands out to have him stay away. He saw a look of guilt cover her face and she looked at him knowingly which made him confused at first, but he soon realized what was happening as fiery orange pupils appeared at the center of her eyes.

He barely had time to react and before he knew it his hand was out in front of him, shielding the huge wave of fire Ginny released towards him. Draco held out his other hand behind him putting an icy shield around the others as the fire tried to whip itself around the shield he had in front of him. He never felt Ginny's powers so strong; he wasn't even sure if he would be able to hold her off much longer with how much power she was releasing. It was so powerful at one point that he felt his feet sliding backwards and his hair blew wildly about. Then just when he couldn't hold her off any longer it all stopped and he slowly put his hands down and surveyed the damage.

Ginny was on the floor; breathing heavily with her arms wrapped tightly around her and the wall behind her had a huge hole in it that led to the side of the yard. Draco wanted nothing more than to run to her side, but he knew it wasn't wise. Draco quickly turned to the others to see them with their wands out and their hands over their faces from the impact of Ginny's powers trying to fight through his shield. His eyes fell on Madame Pomfrey, who had already knew what he was going to ask her and she quickly ran upstairs to check on the twins.

Ginny finally lifted her head to look at everyone; she was terrified of what just happened and she quickly got to her feet and took a few steps back.

"Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley started to speak and took a step closer towards her.

Ginny quickly shook her head and backed further away before turning around and just kept walking to put as much distance between her and them, but Draco ran to her because he knew she was scared.

"Hey, wait." he said, catching her wrist in his hand as he caught up with her. "Ginny stop, look at me." he said, spinning her around.

She just kept violently shaking her head no and he grabbed her face in his hands so she would stop. "Ginny....... listen to me, I'm going to help you....... don't let this take you over." he whispered to her; feeling her body trembling under his touch. "You need to stay focused, I know you wouldn't intentionally hurt any of us-"

"STOP IT!" she screamed at him, pushing him back and slapping him hard across the face, letting her nails leave four long scratches on the side of his face.

He touched his hand to his cheek to see there was blood on his fingers and he looked at Ginny and she once again was no longer present. He quickly noticed the turn around again and Ginny made an advance on him, causing him to make a spring back towards the others. He wasn't sure if he could hold off that much power again right now and as soon as he thought it he felt the heat rise behind him. As soon as he felt the flames behind him, they quickly disappeared when he saw his Mother shoot out a binding charm that hit Ginny.

Ginny tried desperately to ignite her powers again, but only small flashes of flames whipped through her hair and would quickly fade out.

"DRACO, THIS BINDING CHARM WILL ONLY TEMPORARILY KEEP HER FROM USING HER POWERS!" Narcissa yelled to him.

He nodded to his Mother and then proceeded to send a knockout charm on Ginny until they could figure out what exactly was wrong with her, but as he threw it Ginny was still able to use whatever little power she could muster up through the binds to deflect it.

He took a few steps closer to her and looked at her. "Ginny, Are you in there? I know how strong you are, you can fight whatever darkness is taking over....... I know you can."

"SAVE THAT SHIT FOR SOMEONE WHO CARES YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD! I HATE YOU...... YOUR PATHETIC, YOU SHOULD HAVE DID US ALL A FAVOR AND KILLED YOURSELF DURING THOSE MANY ATTEMPTS YOU SO COWARDLY BACKED OUT OF" she hissed at him.

Draco felt like he was punched in the gut when the words rang out; one because they were quite hurtful, but two because not everybody knew about the dark moments he once faced. He took a quick glance at his Mother and then the others, some of them looked shocked and others had a sad look on their faces. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and turned back to Ginny, who had a demonic smile on her face.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU...... ALL OF YOU!" She screamed out to the others and then her evil smile faded. She let out a painful scream and hung her head. "I'm sorry, I really am...... I don't know why......" she stopped and whipped her head to the side as if someone said something.

She suddenly let out this piercing scream and her vision blurred and she dropped to the floor; she felt something hot and sticky against her face and she was afraid to open her eyes. She felt breathing in her ear and that prompted her to finally open them and saw nothing but a dark figure in front of her. Her breath caught in her throat as the black figure came closer to her and it felt like it was ripping open her skin to get inside. She just laid there paralyzed it seemed, unable to say or do anything as this evilness invaded her body. Was this all in her mind at the moment? Where were the others? She soon felt herself falling and her mind suddenly faded away from her and she was gone.

"GINNY! GINNY!" Draco screamed, shaking her body in his arms.

All he saw was her fall to the floor and watched her body convulse and twitch and then she completely stopped and her body went limp....... he thought she was dead. She finally opened her eyes and looked up at him with an evil stare. She jumped out of his arms and got to her feet and just looked at everyone around her..... they were all staring. She grabbed her head in pain and let out a growl of frustration as she tried to make sense of what was happening.

"I want to go to bed." she choked out.

"Of course, dear, come on, let's get you upstairs." Mrs. Weasley said.

"NO MOLLY! Put her in Draco's room for the night, not with the babies." Arthur cut in.

Molly nodded and gently took Ginny's arm and led her back towards the house and Ginny stared at her Father with nothing but rage on her face. Draco thought that if Molly wasn't holding her tightly Ginny would have gladly snapped her Father's neck right then and there.

"I CAN FIND MY OWN WAY UPSTAIRS MOTHER!" she screamed, roughly throwing her Mother's hand off of her. "DON'T TOUCH ME, YOUR A HORRIBLE MOTHER, YOU COULDN'T EVEN PROTECT FRED!" she snapped at her Mom violently.

"GINNY!" Arthur yelled at her in shock and quickly made his way over to his wife who just stood there with teary eyes.

Hermione had put a hand over her mouth from the loud gasp that came from it and Draco was appalled that those words even came from Ginny at all. He quickly grabbed Ginny's arm roughly and dragged her into the house; he didn't even want to see the look on Mrs. Weasley's face so he decided to just keep his eyes in front of him.

"GET OFF OF ME....... LET ME GO!" Ginny struggled to get free of his grasp, but he didn't care. "Draco, please your hurting me," she said the last part with tears in her eyes.

He sighed and loosened his grip on her and turned to see her smiling evilly at him. "Really? That's all it takes? All she has to do is use that sweet little voice and you fall into a puddle of mush." she laughed. "So pathetic"

Draco became irritated and tightened his grip again on her arm and dragged her up the stairs. "So by saying "she" are you insinuating that your not Ginny right now?" he said through clenched teeth.

"Of course I'm Ginny." she said simply, flashing that loving smile at him.

He wanted to believe her and her smile made him.

"Wow, you are just completely worthless, no self control....... you know you're going to get yourself killed and even more so your going to get our children kill-"

Draco cut her off as he slammed her hard against the his bedroom door in the hallway and had his hand tightly gripped around her neck.

"Shut the hell up." he forced out through gritted teeth.

She started to fight the grip he had on her and she whimpered in pain and started to cry.

"Draco your hurting me," she tried to choke out.

He looked deep into her eyes and she looked frightened and he quickly let her go and felt bad for hurting her like that.

"Ginny, I'm sorry, are you alright?" he said, looking her over to make sure he didn't cause her any harm.

"This is going to be so much fun, you can't stand to see her in pain so you will never have the stomach to inflict any upon this pretty face." she taunted him, flipping her hair seductively in his face to further annoy him. "You really are weak....... well, when it comes to me anyway."

Draco was so angry right now, she kept reeling him in and like a fool he kept falling for it. "Don't get too comfortable in there because I will do whatever it takes to get Ginny back." he spat at her.

Ginny just laughed that maniacal laugh that pierced through him. "Then I guess you better get the hero in you to step up because you're going to just love this." she said, pushing him roughly off of her and slipping into his bedroom.

He went to go in after her, but the door slammed shut right in his face and locked. He slammed his fists on the door and then rested his forehead against it and calmed his breathing; he was so angry at this moment. He was so worried about Ginny and at the same time he wanted to hurt her......or whatever was controlling her.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

He turned around to see Madame Pomfrey looking at him.

"Oh hey...... I want to bring the twins downstairs for the night, I don't want them anywhere near her..... that...... OR WHATEVER THE FUCK IS INSIDE OF HER!" he screamed the last part at his closed bedroom door.

Madame Pomfrey just nodded and went back into Ginny's room to bring the babies downstairs and Draco slid to the floor on the other side of the door. He ran a hand through his messy hair and then brought his fingers up to the light scars on his wrist and gently traced them. He thought about what Ginny had said outside to him, but decided to not let her get in his head like she wanted to and he pulled himself up and made his way back downstairs.

__________________________________________________

The rest of that night, Draco stayed in the living room with the babies and he made his Mother put up a protective charm around them so that Ginny wouldn't harm them. It pained him to even do such a thing, but he had to think of his children first right now. Nobody went back to sleep that night either; Bill, Charlie and Hermione worked on fixing the giant hole in the wall with some advanced Repairo spells. After that, they all just sat around the kitchen table until early morning when Molly started cooking breakfast. She was still shaken up over the hurtful things Ginny said earlier to her. Right now they all were listening to any information McGonagall had found out about the letter.

"I believe the curse was meant to alter her mind and have her be consumed by darkness....... making her do and say things she would never do...... see things that aren't there even." McGonagall explained.

"Sounds like she's going insane." Ron said.

"She's not insane Weasley, so shut it" Draco snapped.

"Well Mr. Malfoy..... Mr. Weasley isn't entirely wrong; she is completely lost in her own mind, in fact, this type of Dark magic hasn't been used in decades, I only know of two other cases when it was used." McGonagall explained.

"Well, how did they get back to normal?" Draco asked anxiously.

"They didn't, unfortunately in both cases the people under the curse ended up killing themselves and others they loved in the process....... they just couldn't handle it." she said with a sigh.

There was silence at the table; nobody was sure of what to say to this and then all their heads turned to the staircase where Ginny came happily skipping down the steps fully dressed. She took a seat at the table and piled some food on her plate and quietly started to eat as if nothing was wrong.

"Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley called softly.

Ginny looked up at her happily. "Yes, Mother?"

"Uh....h...how are you feeling this morning?" she asked, sending a quick glance to Arthur.

"Oh, I'm feeling quite wonderful." she smiled, then turned her attention to Draco. "What about you..... Draco?"

Draco just sneered at her...... she was testing him; did she think she was going to make everyone else think she was fine?

"Ginny, may I have a word with you for a moment?" he forced out through his clenched teeth that he swore would break any moment.

"Of course," She said, happily following him outside to the porch.

She stood in front of him with a bright smile and a challenging look in her eyes as he shook his head with one of his best Malfoy sneers.

"Wow, that's some act your putting on in there, you think you're going to win them over? Just enough so you can take them all out and they won't see it coming? They aren't that stupid." Draco hissed at her, with anger etched on his face.

"Don't you have a headmaster to kill or something...... oh that's right... your too much of a-"

He threw her hard against the wall and had his wand against her throat; his eyes on the edge of turning over. "You say one more word and I'll-"

"What? Kill me? You won't though." she laughed at him and then quickly grabbed him by the shirt and flipped him around so that now he was against the wall.

He just stared at her; he missed those honey brown eyes staring back at him and seeing how beautiful Ginny looked today, regardless of what was going on in her mind made it so hard for him to not wrap her in his arms. Ginny watched him stare at her and she got close to his face, so close that their lips were only an inch apart.

"Do you miss her?" she whispered to him.

"What the hell do you think?" he drawled, wondering why he was letting her hold him there like this.

"But I'm right here." she said so softly before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Draco couldn't believe how sweet her kisses still tasted given the mental state she was, why wasn't he pushing her away? He felt her press her lips against his again; this time more firm and then he felt her tongue begging for entry into his mouth which for some reason he allowed. He started kissing her back, he couldn't help it, there was something about her that was intoxicating and soon he found he was the one pinning her against the wall now. He opened his eyes suddenly and was met with those dark black ones staring back and he quickly pushed himself away from her shaking his head.

"N....No....... you stay the hell away from me." he said, quickly making his way back inside, leaving a grinning Ginny on the porch.

_______________________________________________________

Later that evening Draco had just got Ember and Scorpius down for a nap with the help of Hermione then he made his way up to change his shirt real quick that Ember had spit up on. All day Ginny had been either in his room or pretending to be daughter of the year with her parents which made him angry. He knew Mr. Weasley wouldn't fall for her act, but Mrs. Weasley was finding it hard to ignore the love and affection that Ginny was forcing out to win over her Mother's trust. Draco was waiting for McGonagall to get back to him with a plan of action on how to break Ginny from this curse before something far worse happened. He opened his bedroom door and found Ginny sitting with her legs folded in the middle of his bed. He slowly made his way in and grabbed a shirt out of his drawer and quickly pulled the dirty one off; his eyes the whole time never leaving Ginny who had her head hanging down. He slid his clean shirt on and was getting ready to leave the room when a small frail voice stopped him.

"Are they ok?" she choked out through an emotional breath.

Draco sighed and turned around to face her and slowly squatted in front of the bed to better see her face. "Who?"

She slowly lifted her eyes to his, those beautiful honey brown ones were puffy and had dark circles under them. "Scorpius and Ember........ our babies."

His heart broke into a million pieces at seeing her like this. "Yeah," he said softly.

Ginny nodded and then let out a relieved breath and wiped a fresh trail of tears that spilled from her face. Her skin wasn't the pale soft skin she normally had, but had more of a gray tint to it; her hands and body shook and her lips trembled at what Draco read as fear and guilt. He felt his own emotions rising in his throat as he watched the woman he loved go through this horrible suffering.

"I don't know how long I have until....." Ginny stopped talking and grabbed a handful of her hair in frustration as she tried to hold onto the little bit of control she managed to have over her mind.

"Ginny? Hey, please don't leave me again, I miss you...... please." he begged her and gently grabbed her hands from her messy hair and gently caressed them in between his own.

"I'm sorry...... I don't know how to stop it..... I'm so scared..... please don't let me hurt them." she sobbed, grabbing his shirt tightly.

"You won't..... you would never do that." he said, gently cupping her face.

She gripped his shirt tighter and squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth as the darkness started taking her again.

"I wouldn't........ but this would" she said the last part in a more demonic tone which made Draco get up suddenly and back away from her.

Ginny slowly got up off the bed and took a few steps towards him; her beautiful brown eyes once again turned to the dead black ones that made Draco's stomach turn. Draco just shook his head and made his way towards the door to leave, but Ginny caught his hand.

"Wait, " she whispered. He turned to look at her and she got really close to his face. "Kiss me, " she said, sliding a hand around his neck.

Draco wanted nothing more than to kiss her, but he knew this wasn't his Ginny.

"Stop it." he snapped at her, ripping her hand away from him and flinging it to her side.

"What's wrong Draco? Don't you love me?" she said in a sad voice that made him feel guilty.

"NO! NOT YOU!" he yelled at her.

He grabbed her arms tightly and slammed her against the wall causing her to let out a frightened gasp at how hard he was handling her.

"Stop it, I know you're just trying to get under my skin and I won't let you." he said angrily, then released his hold on her.

The frightened look on Ginny's face turned to an evil grin, "I think I'm going to go say hello to our children, I'm sure they miss their Mother." she said, sweetly turning to leave.

Draco of course grabbed her again. "You're not getting nowhere near them, I will kill you before you even get close enough to touch them." he hissed at her with such hate that the grin on her face faded to a frown.

Her eyes went to that soft sweet brown again that he loved and they filled with tears. Draco grabbed her to him and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry Ginny, I don't mean you..... I mean....... I don't know." he sighed, burying his face in her hair.

Ginny placed a soft kiss on his earlobe and then crashed her lips against his fiercely. It took Draco a moment before he realized she was playing him again and he pushed her away.

"Damn it Ginny, stop it."

"Are you sure I won't be able to get under your skin? Looks like I have you wrapped around my finger." she laughed sweetly.

Draco was so angry right now, he wanted to just punch this....... this thing in the face.

"You're going to have to do better than that darling." he snarled at her.

"Well, alright, if that's what you want." she said, walking out into the hall with Draco close behind her.

She saw Harry and Hermione walking down the hall and she casually strode over to Harry with a bright smile before flashing Draco an evil one.

"Oh hey Gin-"

Harry was cut off by Ginny's lips against his; he felt his back hit the wall of the hallway and his eyes went wide in shock. Her tongue was deep in his mouth and her body pressed roughly against his and he surprised even himself when he didn't stop her and started kissing her back instead. Her hand traveled up into his raven hair and the other sliding around his neck to pull him closer. Hermione stood there with her mouth open and she chanced a look at Draco who was fuming. He quickly made his way over to Ginny and pulled her off of Harry.

"You really know how to push my buttons don't you?" he said through clenched teeth dragging her back to his room.

Harry just stood there, his hair a mess and his lips red and swollen from where Ginny kissed him; he watched her flash him a seductive smile as Draco pulled her the entire way down the hall. He threw her into his room and closed the door behind him and performed a spell to keep her locked in there. They had already taken away her wand so this should be able to keep her in until he could think of a better way to control her....... well it.

He looked over to Harry and Hermione who were just staring at him. Harry was still standing in the same spot Ginny pinned him with a shocked expression on his face.

"Uh....I....she-"

"Shut it Potter" Draco snapped, then quickly made his way downstairs.

_______________________________________________

That night after dinner Kingsley had arrived and was filled in with everything that had been going on with Ginny and he had also shared the news of Percy's death with them, which sadly didn't come as much of a surprise to anyone. Draco watched him and McGonagall inspect the letter about a million more times and he was ready to rip the damn thing up at any moment if one of them didn't start explaining what was happening with Ginny. He watched the facial expressions between the both of them and he could tell Kinglsey looked like he was trying to make a hard decision which Draco was ready to fight against because he knew it more than likely involved Ginny's wellbeing.

"I'll start with explaining what I think we're dealing with." Kingsley started. "The kind of Dark magic that's running through Ginny is pure evil; its kind of like an entity of some sort inside her-"

"Like being possessed?" Harry interrupted.

"Basically, yes, so this thing has pulled her into herself and has taken over her body and mind..... kind of think of it as her being locked in a room in her own mind while this curse takes over. She'll be able to feel and see everything as the Ginny we know, but she won't be able to respond or act the way she wants to." Kingsley explained.

"So how do we fix it?" Draco snapped, getting angry at hearing the way Ginny was suffering.

"I'm still trying to figure it out, my gut tells me to draw it out of her somehow.......but this kind of Dark magic would take something extreme to get that to happen." Kingsley said, looking deep in thought.

"Like force it out?" Hermione said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes and no, if we were to use the Cruciatus curse on Ginny it will only affect her, it won't cause any pain to what's inside her...... we have to scare it out..... make it think that its host isn't-"

"Ginny" Draco interrupted Kingsley.

"Excuse me?" he said, looking at Draco.

"Her name is Ginny..... not some "host" like you mentioned." He drawled, giving Kingsley a hateful sneer.

"My apologies, perhaps I've been a bit insensitive, forgive me Mr. Malfoy." Kingsley nodded. "I believe if Ginny's body seems to be....... in a lighter term "out of order" this thing will just leave her body and see no need to stay and cause chaos; which is after all what it was created to do."

"Out of order? What the hell does that mean?" Draco said, getting up from his seat as the anger grew inside him.

"Do you mean..... dead, Sir?" Hermione cautiously asked.

Kingsley looked away from her and didn't dare glance Draco's way. "Not necessarily, let's keep Miss Weasley in more of a sedated state for now, hopefully that will make this curse fade off. Poppy do you have some more of those potions-"

"SEDATED?" Draco yelled, getting up. "YOU WANT TO JUST KEEP HER IN SOME COMA IN HOPES THAT THIS WORKS? THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING ELSE WE CAN DO." he demanded, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

"Well, if this doesn't work, then..... we'll try the other idea." Kingsley said.

"Which is?"

"Try and make this thing think that she's.... well.......dead."

"And how exactly do you plan to make that happen" Draco asked, his fists were balled so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"Let's discuss that if and when it comes up." Kingsley said, locking eyes with Draco.

Draco just shook his head, he was so angry right now he wanted to punch somebody.

"Why don't we just take these wards down and have my Father find us? This way we can finally finish this once and for all, I'm sick of hiding, I just want him dead now," he said, as he started pacing around the kitchen and fidgeting with his hands as he grew more and more angry.

"We aren't prepared for that right now, not with one of our members down-"

"HER NAME IS GINNY!" Draco bellowed at Kingsley. "WE AREN'T JUST YOUR PAWNS KINGSLEY! WE ARE ACTUAL PEOPLE........ PEOPLE WHO HAVE SUFFERED A WHOLE LOT MORE THAN YOU HAVE THROUGH THIS WHOLE DAMN THING!" he yelled, slamming his fists so hard on the table that half of the others jumped.

Kingsley got up and made his way to the door. "Minerva, you have your orders and I trust you will follow them. Mr. Malfoy....... Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I'll be back in a few days and again my condolences to your family during this difficult time." he said with a small nod and then disappeared through the front door.

Draco just shook his head and went to make his way upstairs when McGonagall called out to him.

"Mr. Malfoy, you need to think about what Kingsley said." She said with a sad smile and handed him a potion vial.

He sighed and took it in his hand and slipped it into his pocket and then gave her a small nod before making his way back up to Ginny's room. He threw himself on her bed and looked over to the empty cribs where the twins normally slept and he rubbed his face in frustration. He hated keeping Ginny locked up in his room all day and now to have her in some zombie state of mind was the last thing he wanted. He knew she could be dangerous and he knew she knew how to get under his skin; she proved that earlier when she locked lips with Harry.

He felt a few tears start to sting his eyes and he quickly wiped them away and got up from the bed and walked over to the wall that connected his and Ginny's room. He put his ear against the wall and heard her humming to herself and talking; he couldn't make out what it was but it sent an uneasy feeling through him. He leaned his head against the wall and slid down it just listening to her continue to hum and whisper to herself; he just wanted Ginny back........ his Ginny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there it is... what did you guys think? This will carry over into the next chapter and it will probably get a little darker =/ I'm dying to have feedback on this so please share your thoughts with me! How do you guys feel about Kingsley and what Draco said to him? Any thoughts are appreciated on any part of the chapter!


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place a few months after the final battle, the trio returns to Hogwarts to finish school and Lucius is becoming more powerful and with an army of Death Eaters a new threat washes not only over the wizarding world but the Muggle world also. Differences will have to be put aside for any chance of them surviving. I have big plans for this story. Draco/Ginny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So sorry it took me a while to update, I've had so much going on, but here it is!

She let out a loud gasp as she tried to desperately search for some kind of air to fill her lungs. She sat up and looked all around the dark room and tried to calm her rapid breathing and wiped the sweat and tears from her face. It looked like she was in Draco's room, but it was so much darker then she remembered; the corners of the room were pitch black and she felt like someone was there with her. Her body trembled in fear and she tried to steady herself enough to stand up and it was when she tried moving that she realized how sore her body was and she glanced down to her arms. There were bandages around them and bruises all over her; she frantically tried to think back to what happened. She heard movement across the room that caused her to jump and take a few steps back; her heart was racing so fast that it became painful.

"Dr.....Draco?" she called out, hoping it was somehow him.

When she didn't hear a response she let out a whimper and slid to the floor in a frightened ball and hugged her knees to her chest. She closed her eyes for a moment; hoping it was all just a bad nightmare and then slowly opened them again and her breath caught in her throat at the sight before her. She was standing in the chamber of secrets suddenly and she quickly closed her eyes again and buried her face in her knees. She was so scared she thought she would be sick at any moment, even the smell of the room changed to the smell of the chamber that she never did forget.

"This isn't real," she kept whispering to herself through her tears.

She heard footsteps coming closer to her and she slowly looked up to see her sitting back in Draco's room, but this time there was indeed a figure standing above her. It stepped forward and knelt down before her and flashed a menacing smile. Ginny's body completely froze when she saw Warren only inches away from her and he suddenly reached out to grab her, causing a blood curdling scream to erupt from her mouth.

___________________________________________

Draco's eyes snapped open at the sound of Ginny's screams filling the house and he jumped up from the couch that he had fallen asleep on and took the steps two at a time up to his room. He wasn't the only one that heard the screaming, apparently at seeing the hallway full of people running towards his room also. He went to go open the door to see if she was ok, but he stopped himself and thought about it for a moment; she could very well be tricking him again like all the other times. He pulled out his wand and kept fighting with himself about whether he should open the door or not; he glanced at the others to read their expressions and they all seemed as hesitant as he was. He jumped back suddenly when he heard what he assumed was Ginny's body hitting the door and banging on it wildly; trying to open the doorknob and screaming for them to let her out.

"HELP ME! PLEASE LET ME OUT OF HERE! OPEN THE DOOR, PLEASE!" she screamed on top of her lungs.

Ginny's fists were bleeding from how hard she was pounding on the door to get out and she tried with all her might to break down the door. She kept feeling herself being tugged backwards away from the door by whatever evilness was trying to get back inside her. Her throat burned from the piercing screams she continuously let out.

"I'm opening it" Draco said, after hearing her heart wrenching pleas for help.

He barely got the door unlocked when he felt Ginny collide right into him; her nails digging into him as she clung to him with a deadly grip. She didn't even look at him, instead she whipped her head around to still see the dark figure coming closer to her and she went to make a run for it when Draco pulled her back.

"Hey, are you ok?" he studied her closely, but she was hysterical and kept urging him to move away from the room away from the darkness that waited for her. "Ginny, you need to stay in there." he said to her calmly.

"NO PLEASE, DON'T MAKE ME GO BACK IN THERE!" she cried, trying to pull her arm out of his grip so hard until she was on the floor, trying with everything in her to free herself from him.

"Mr. Malfoy, the potion" McGonagall said.

Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out the potion to put her to sleep. "Ginny, you need to take this, it will help you calm down." he said in a sad tone as his emotions started rising at seeing the state she was in.

"NO, DRACO PLEASE! LISTEN TO ME! IT'S ME GINNY I PROMISE PLEASE DON'T PUT ME BACK IN THERE PLEASE!" she screamed at him, her tears streaming effortlessly down her pale cheeks.

He hung his head and tightly squeezed his eyes to hide the tears that threatened to fall and then he looked back up at her. "Gin-"

He was cut off when she was suddenly ripped from his arms by her ankle; her head slamming against the floor and her body being dragged back into the room. Draco's instincts had him leap forward and grab her hand to try and pull her back. His eyes grew wide when he was met with what was on the other end of this tug of war over Ginny. It just looked like a cloud of black smoke that wrapped itself around one of Ginny's legs and started circling her body. Harry went to go grab Ginny's other hand, when one hard tug made Ginny's hand slip through Draco's grasp and pulled her into the hovering darkness that filled the bedroom. The vials in Draco's hand suddenly busted into pieces, making him give a small growl of pain as pieces of glass cut his hand. The bedroom door suddenly slammed shut and he ignored the pain in his hand and ran to it and tried opening it with every spell he could think of, but he was having no luck.

Inside the room, Ginny could feel this........ thing grabbing at her clothes, touching her body and she felt her lungs filling with the thick smoke that surrounded her. She tried screaming out as she heard the banging on the bedroom door, but she couldn't collect a big enough breath for any sound to come out. She managed to ignite a spark of her powers hoping that it would scare this entity away, but instead it suffocated any power she tried to conjure up.

Draco was slamming his body as hard as he could against the door to open it when he suddenly saw Bill beside him bring his foot up in a barbaric gesture and kicked it roughly. On the third attempt along with Draco's body slamming against it, the door busted open making Draco loose his footing and almost topple to the floor.

He went to run to Ginny, but stopped when he saw her body lift off the floor; this darkness surrounding her like black flames. He could barely make out her red hair and was only able to watch helplessly as this evilness entered her body. He heard her screaming through it all and knew she was suffering; his eyes on the verge of tears now. His powers were useless against her right now and with a sad face he turned to Harry.

"Take her out." he choked out.

Harry looked at him for a moment; he knew exactly what Draco wanted him to do and he shook his head for a moment. McGonagall placed a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder and gave him a small nod that she agreed with Draco and Harry then let out a sigh and turned to the rest of them.

"Put up a Protego charm to protect yourselves." he said, locking eyes with Luna for a moment who gave him a small sad smile.

Harry took a few deep breaths and focused on Ginny's screams from the bedroom which he used to get in the right state of mind. He looked at her face that was stained with tears and contorted into a look of unbearable pain. He put his hands out and opened his palms and allowed his powers to take over; he closed his eyes and let a surge of energy run through him. It wasn't long after, that the lights in the house started flickering and then went out altogether and Draco could feel the hairs on his arms stand up. Harry opened his eyes and they changed to an electrical gold and soon he was surrounded by electrical waves and hesitantly placed his hand on the floor. The wave of electricity slithered across the floor and stopped right under Ginny and then flew up and hit her with an electrical bolt. She threw her head back in pain and let out a heartbreaking scream; her body twitching and convulsing from the electrifying waves that ran through her body. Soon all the black smoke faded into her body and she fell to the floor unconscious; making Harry pull his powers back. He fell to his knees on the floor in a mixture of weakness from the use of them and from what he had to do to Ginny. Draco didn't waste any time running to her side and picking her limp body up in his arms.

"GINNY! GINNY!" he cried, hugging her body to his.

Madame Pomfrey ran to her and checked her pulse before giving Draco a nod that she was still alive and then checked Ginny's head from where she banged it on the floor.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley watched the whole scene unfold and were a bit in shock at what they had just witnessed and knew to be inside of their daughter. Narcissa walked over to Draco and knelt down beside him; slowly bringing her hand up to place on his shoulder.

"Draco-"

"Don't," he whispered to her with anger. "Just..... just go check on the twins." he said, burying his face in Ginny's messy hair.

Narcissa tried not to take his cold response to heart and just gave a small nod and left the room; receiving a sad look from McGonagall and the others.

"Best to get her back in bed Mr. Malfoy, she will be out for a few hours I'm afraid." Madame Pomfrey said in a soft voice before getting up and joining the crowd of others in the hall.

"Why don't you lot head downstairs." Mr. Weasley said to everyone; leaving just him Mrs. Weasley and McGonagall in the hall.

"Draco, she needs to stay under the influence of the sleeping draught to see if that works, otherwise we are all at risk, but more importantly, your children are." McGonagall said in the nicest tone she could muster up while still holding a stern note to it.

Draco would have protested, but after seeing the horrible experience Ginny just went through, he knew it was what needed to be done for now and so he gave a small nod. He got up from the floor and placed Ginny's unconscious body gently in bed and tucked her in; brushing a fiery strand of hair out of her face. He got up and muttered a quick Repairo spell on the door before closing it and locking her in again; not saying another word to any of them and making his way into the bathroom.

Once he was in the bathroom and he heard the rest of them make their way downstairs, he slumped to the floor and grabbed his hair in frustration. He tried so hard to keep any emotions inside, but it was too much to hold in and he let out an emotional breath. He just kept seeing the scene play out again and again; how Ginny latched to him thinking he would help her and he just dismissed her feelings...... like she was completely mental. He didn't realize the extent of what they were dealing with until he saw it in its natural form and that made him scared for Ginny. He was so angry, he just wanted his Father dead now and he had no idea why he responded to his Mother the way he did. Surely he didn't blame her for any of this, did he? That wouldn't be right, she had nothing to do with it, unless he counted the fact that she was the one who showed Lucius that disabling charm during Voldemort's time. If she hadn't then the letter never would have made it through the wards, but he knew he was just looking for someone to blame because he was angry and Lucius wasn't around to take it out on.

He wiped away the tears that he hadn't realized slipped out and took a look at the ice covered bathroom; also not realizing how angry and emotional he seemed to be. There wasn't one spot in the room that wasn't covered in thick ice making Draco finally get up and pull himself together. He had to go talk to his Mother, he just couldn't be angry at her for something she had no part in really. He waited a few moments for the ice to fade away more from the room before he finally made his way out and then downstairs.

________________________________________________________________________________

"Draco....... Draco"

He stirred in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes to Mrs. Weasley standing over him and he blinked a few times to take in his surroundings.

"Why don't you go head upstairs to bed and I'll stay down here with the twins." She said softly; patting him on the arm.

Draco was tempted to take her up on her offer; he had barely slept since this whole thing with Ginny started and he wanted to make sure he was downstairs with the babies. He had meant to talk to his Mother earlier, but it was late into the night and he had to feed Ember. He glanced at the clock and saw it was a little after five in the morning and he looked at Mrs. Weasley again and sat up.

"It's ok, they will probably be getting up anytime now and-"

"No worries dear, you need the rest; besides Narcissa will up shortly anyway and she can give me a hand if needed..... Now go on." she said with a small smile.

He let out a tired, defeated sigh and nodded before making his way towards the stairs and then stopped to look at Mrs. Weasley again, who was making a cup of tea now.

"Did I hurt her feelings?" he asked suddenly.

"Well, I think a bit, but I also think she knows your just angry." Mrs. Weasley said with her back turned to him while she added sugar to her cup.

Draco took a seat at the table and ran his hands through his hair. "I don't know why I snapped at her; I'm just..... I don't even know what to think or how to feel; I just know I'm angry and I'm scared for Ginny. I just want this nightmare to be over with already and......." he trailed off not even sure why he was confiding in Mrs. Weasley in the first place, but it was just so easy to talk to her.

Mrs. Weasley turned to face him and gave a small smile and took a seat across from him. "Draco, listen to me; one thing I realized as a Mother from the very first time my children could start talking, was that they will always say things they don't mean, especially when they are angry or emotional. She's your Mother, regardless of the relationship you guys had in the past, she knows you're just angry; sometimes certain things just sting a bit more, but don't beat yourself up over it." she finished; gently rubbing his hand before getting up and finished making her cup of tea. "Now off to bed with you.... go on." she ordered.

Draco just gave a small smirk, then got up to make his way upstairs to fit in some shut eye. He was just about to make his way into Ginny's room when he saw his Mother walking down the hall; getting ready to make her way downstairs. He let out a sigh and then approached her and opened his mouth to speak when she lifted her hand to cut him off.

"You don't have to say anything; go get some sleep, Draco." she said with a smile and then gently pulled him into a hug.

He was a bit taken aback at how easy his Mother had pushed his cold demeanor towards her aside and so lovingly embraced him. He and his Mother had definitely become closer which he was so thankful for, but certain gestures from her still were awkward for him and he was still getting used to.

She pulled away and gave him another smile and continued walking.

"You know I'm going to kill him." he said, not turning to face her.

She stopped and turned to look at the back of his head. "I know." she said quietly.

He turned to her and just gave a small nod and then watched her walk downstairs before he made his way into Ginny's room and threw himself on her bed. Draco wasn't sure what made him say that to his Mother, but he couldn't help but think how his Mother would react to seeing him kill her husband. He thought if anything she would be just as willing to kill him herself after everything he put them through, but why was he questioning all of this suddenly. It must have been the anger he had been holding in; he had nowhere to vent it and the only way he ever knew how to deal with anger was in a harmful way. God, how he wished Ginny was here for him to go to; even when he didn't want to talk about things, just being around her was enough. His thoughts had just started to be consumed by Ginny when he drifted off into a deep sleep.

____________________________________________________________________

One soft knock reached Draco's ears, then another and he started opening his eyes and let them adjust to take in the bedroom. He glanced at the clock and saw it was a little after noon and was surprised he had slept that long without anyone coming to get him. He heard another knock.

"Come in," he lazily called; rubbing his eyes.

Nobody came in.

"I SAID, COME IN!" he called louder.

Again, nobody answered or came in and Draco threw his legs over the bed and swiftly walked over to the door and pulled it open. "I said come-" he stopped and saw that nobody was there and then stuck his head in the hall to see if anyone was there.

He then heard the knock again and turned towards the wall in the bedroom, the one that joined his and Ginny's room. He walked closer to the wall and he heard the knock again and for some reason his breath caught in his throat. He brought his hand up and gave a knock of his own and didn't hear anything after that so he put his ear closer to the wall and knocked again. Instead of a knock back, he heard a huge bang against the wall, causing him to stagger backwards in surprise and fall to the floor. He jumped to his feet and ran to his room where Ginny was and quickly unlocked the door and threw it open with his wand drawn. He felt a shiver run down his spine when he realized Ginny was still out cold from earlier and there was nothing out of place in the room.

"What the hell." he mumbled to himself; looking all around the room.

He slowly walked over to Ginny and sat on the edge of the bed and gently picked up her hand. If he didn't feel a pulse on her he would have swore she was dead with how she looked right now; her hair was a stringy mess and her skin a pale gray. She had giant dark circles under her eyes and her lips were dry, cracked and hardly had any of that soft pink color to them that Draco loved so much.

"Ginny?" he whispered.

He was a bit shocked when she immediately opened her eyes and locked them with his; he didn't expect her to answer to her name. He just stared at her for a few moments while he tried to find his voice.

"Uh... how are you feeling?" he finally managed to get out.

Just then Madame Pomfrey was standing in the doorway and walked over to Draco. "Ah, I see Miss Weasley is awake; best to follow Kingsley's orders and give her this, Mr. Malfoy." she said, handing Draco a vial with sleeping potion in it. She then leaned down to whisper in his ear. "You don't want another incident like earlier." she said, gently patting his shoulder before exiting the room.

Draco just held the potion in his hand and then looked at Ginny again, her face held no emotion.

"Can I see them?" she said suddenly; her eyes softening a bit.

Draco shook his head. "You know you can't Gin-"

"Please...... I want to see them." she choked out, her emotions finally coming out.

This was one of the hardest things Draco had to do; to tell the woman he loved and the Mother of his children she couldn't see her own babies........ and because she might hurt them; it was appalling to even think about.

"I'm sorry Ginny; here take this." he said, leaning forward to tilt the potion in her mouth.

She quickly pushed his hand away. "NO!" she yelled, a look of fear in her eyes. "Please don't put me to sleep...... it's horrible...... it's just me and....... it." she cried.

"You have to take it Ginny, you're putting everyone at risk if you don't; believe me this kills me that I have to do this, but-"

She just shook her head. "Please don't, it's worse when I'm asleep...... I'm scared."

Draco got up from the bed and paced the room in frustration; running his hands through his already messy hair. Was she messing with him? She didn't look like she was, but still he saw how scared she was earlier and how much pain she went through; her screams still echoed in his ears.

"I'm sorry Ginny." he said, then swiftly walked over to her and went to tilt the potion in her mouth.

She quickly brought her hands up to stop him, but he waved his wand to bind her and quickly spilled it in her mouth, then covered it with his hand and pinched her nose so she would swallow it. He finally felt her swallow the potion and he released the bind and removed his hand from her mouth and nose. She didn't say anything to him, she just cried and Draco did too; this was too much for him to handle. He knelt down beside the bed and looked at her.

"This isn't easy for me Ginny....... I want to do what's best for you, but I need to do what's best for our children first and I know that's what you would want." he choked out; gently stroking her cheek with his thumb.

She gave a small tearful nod that she understood.

"Everything in your mind isn't real....... it just wants you to think it is; you need to remember that Ginny."

Her eyes started to droop and she looked at him with fearful eyes, "But.....it is.... real." She whispered just before she let the potion take her into another deep sleep.

Draco just watched her with wide eyes for a moment before getting up and leaving the room; closing the door behind him a bit louder than he should've. He slid to the floor and let his emotions get the better of him; not caring who saw him at this moment........ he just didn't know what to do anymore. It wasn't long before someone noticed and approached him and gently put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze, then pulled him into a hug. He didn't care who it was or how he must look right now, all he knew was that Ginny seemed to be wasting away in the room behind him and all he could do was stand by and watch it happen.

"I know how hard this must be for you Draco; Molly and I can't stomach the idea of us just sitting back waiting and hoping for this thing to leave Ginny alone." Arthur said softly.

Draco felt a bit awkward now that he realized it was Mr. Weasley, who was consoling him, but there was something about the way the man spoke to him that had such a fatherly feel; something Draco had never felt before. Every day the Weasley's surprised him with how welcoming they were of him and how they treated him like part of the family; he never thought he would experience love like this ever in his life. Despite these feelings he had towards them, he still was quite awkward with being so vulnerable in front of Mr. Weasley and so he quickly got to his feet.

"I need to....... use the bathroom." he mumbled before quickly making his way towards the bathroom and closing the door.

___________________________________________________

Ginny looked all around her and saw nothing but blackness; she could sense the presence of someone else with her. Every time she was asleep, it was just her and this darkness; it was constantly taunting her and making her see things that weren't there. Numerous times she felt the hands of Warren on her body; violating her over and over again. She found herself in the chamber face to face with Tom Riddle again and had visions of hurting her children and Draco. She was stuck in her own mind feeling everything and seeing everything and every so often she would see a small glimmer of light and run towards it only to be dragged back in.

"Just leave me alone." she cried over and over, hugging her knees close to her chest.

She saw that small flash of light in the distance again and quickly got to her feet and ran to it and as she ran it just kept getting further and further away. She felt two familiar hands grab her suddenly and she tried with all her might to break free from the prying forceful hands that groped her body once more. She soon gave in to the darkness and let it take her to that torturous place in her mind where literally nobody could hear her scream.

_______________________________________________________

Dinner time came that night and Draco mostly pushed around the food on his plate; all he could think about was Ginny. He continued to take care of Ember and Scorpius as much as he could without any help, but sometimes it was unavoidable. Every time he looked at his children he saw Ginny and it just kept eating away at him that she was laying up in bed in a sedative state. He pushed his plate back and checked on the twins real quick before going to do his routine visit into his room to see Ginny. He made it a point to do most of what Madame Pomfrey was doing to take care of Ginny because he felt so helpless every other way when it came to helping Ginny through this.

He climbed the stairs and made his way to his bedroom; after quietly opening it, he made his way inside and over to the side of Ginny's bed. He noticed immediately something was wrong with her; her arms and wrists were bruised and she was tossing and turning. He wasn't sure if he should try to wake her up or not, so continued to keep an eye on her for another moment. He saw her suddenly grip the sheets tightly in her hands and let out a painful whimper and he watched tears squeeze out through her closed eyes and slide down her face. He pulled out his wand quickly and remembered the spell Madame Pomfrey told him in case he should need to wake her.

"Enervate" he said quickly, pointing his wand at her.

Ginny's eyes immediately shot open and she was breathing heavy and tried to sit up, but grabbed her head in pain instead and continued to lay there.

"Ginny, are you ok?" he asked her softly.

She just stared at him and then she had him help her sit up. "Can I take a shower?" she asked abruptly.

Draco gave a soft sigh and then nodded, helping her out of the bed. She was a bit wobbly from laying in bed so much and Draco helped her to the bathroom; worrying if he would regret letting her out of the room like this. He was too busy thinking about how nice it felt to have Ginny's body against his right now; to be holding her even if it wasn't the greatest of circumstances. They soon arrived at the bathroom and he closed the door behind them.

"You're going to stay in here as I shower?" she asked. "What am I a prisoner?" she scoffed.

"I'm just making sure you're alright." he responded softly.

She sighed and then slipped off her clothes; turning away from Draco and then quickly stepped into the shower. She let her mind wander back to the scene she had just witnessed; the feeling of Warren all over her brought instant tears to her eyes. She looked at the bruises on her arms and then all over her thighs, the physical pain she was feeling in her mind was real.

She quickly finished washing up and shut the water off and reached out to grab the towel when she felt Draco hand it to her. She pulled open the shower curtain and saw him staring at her with sadness in his eyes.

"Feel better?" he said with a small smirk.

"Not particularly." she choked out.

She went to step out of the shower when Draco caught sight of her bruised thighs. "What happened?" he asked, walking over to look at them.

Ginny quickly turned away from him, and covered herself better with the towel. "It's nothing." she mumbled.

"Doesn't look like nothing; let me see." he demanded.

She turned around with an angry look on her face and then ripped the towel away from her body. "See? I tried to tell you....... it's worse when I'm asleep." she said the last part in barely a whisper, wrapping the towel around her body again.

"Who did th-"

"WHO DO YOU THINK DRACO? IT WAS THIS THING OR WHATEVER IS INSIDE ME! WELL WARREN IF YOU WANT SPECIFICS." she shouted with anger.

She watched his face struggle to keep his anger and emotions in, but was having trouble doing so.

"IT'S HORRIBLE DRACO! I'M SCARED! PLEASE HELP ME!" she cried to him.

Draco was so angry, he wanted to kill his Father more than anything in the world right now and so he turned on his heel and quickly left the bathroom and headed downstairs. Ginny called out to him, but he kept going so she quickly threw on some clothes so she can catch up with him.

"Draco? Where are you going?" Hermione asked, watching him quickly make his way towards the back door and throwing on his jacket.

"Watch the twins, I'm done hiding, I'm going to kill him." He said quickly with rage in his tone, then ripped the back door open and walked outside.

The rest of them looked at each other for a moment before Harry finally realized the reasoning behind the abrupt departure of Draco and ran to catch up with him.

"DRACO WAIT!" he yelled after him.

Hermione and Ron were close behind him and Narcissa watched from the porch with a worried look; hoping her son would change his mind and come back inside.

"DRACO YOU CAN'T JUST GO MARCHING INTO A DEATH EATER CAMP!" Hermione yelled to try and reason with him.

"SHE'S RIGHT YOU BLOODY FOOL, THEY'LL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU EVEN GET A CHANCE TO LIFT YOUR WAND!" Ron called.

"I DON'T CARE! I'M DONE WAITING AROUND, LOOK AT WHAT'S HAPPENING? I WANT HIM DEAD........ NOW!" he bellowed at them; stopping to turn around.

"Draco, I know you're angry, but this isn't the way to handle this, Ginny needs you here and so do the-"

Harry stopped talking when he saw Draco ignore him and keep walking towards the ward walls.

"Mr. MALFOY, DON'T YOU DARE WALK THROUGH THAT WARD!" ordered McGonagall, making her way towards them.

Draco kept walking, ignoring the constant calls from Harry, Ron and Hermione and was too angry to see it any other way right now. All he wanted was to see his Father dead, especially after seeing the horrible suffering Ginny was going through. It took everything in him not to scream on the top of his lungs with how angry he felt.

"DRACO........DRACO STOP!" Harry kept yelling. He saw Draco almost at the ward walls and he pulled out his wand and did the only thing he could think of to stop him. "EXPELLIARMUS!" he yelled.

Draco heard the words leave Harry's mouth and turned around to see the spell hit him right in the chest and sent him backwards onto the ground.

Draco sat up and glared at Harry. "Did you just-" he stopped talking and got to his feet with a deadly look on his face and strode over to Harry and grabbed him roughly by the shirt. "WITH MY BACK TURNED?" he yelled with anger.

"Draco, you can't go out there, you know it's a mistake if you-"

Draco pushed him roughly back and turned to continue walking.

"Draco....... I won't hesitate to stop you by any means necessary." Harry stated firmly, holding his wand back up.

Draco stopped and turned around to face him; he became even more angry at Harry's attempts to try and stop him and the threatening warning he'd given him. Draco pointed his wand at Harry also now and shot a spell out at Harry, who barely had a chance to block it, but managed even after the shock of Draco going as far as to take him in a duel.

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" Hermione shouted.

They both sent spells at each other regardless of Hermione, Ron and McGonagall's yells for them to stop. They both threw out a spell that collided with the other and they were both thrown backwards onto the grassy field. They both quickly got up and ran at the other, an animosity between them that neither knew still existed; Draco conjured a ball of ice and Harry a handful of electricity; both of them ready to go at it.

"NO! HARRY! DRACO! ENOUGH OF THIS!" Hermione screamed.

Neither of them listened to her and soon powers clashed and both of them went at it.

Back in the house, Ginny made her way downstairs finally, after throwing on her clothes and went to join the rest of the crowd by the back door when she stopped and turned around. She saw Scorpius and Ember in their bassinets and she walked over to see them; a smile spread across her face after realizing the protective charm around them was down. She slid her hands under Ember's little body and picked her up; she became instantly emotional when she held her daughter in her arms.

"Hey, you." she whispered. "It's me.... Mommy....I missed you guys so much." she cried, hugging Ember's tiny little body to her chest lightly.

"Gin?" someone called to her hesitantly. "You need to put her down; you know you shouldn't be near them, come on."

She turned around to see George standing there with his wand pointed at her; a look of nervousness over his face.

"I just wanted to see-"

"NOW GINNY!" he yelled, making her jump.

Ginny was a bit taken aback by how forceful George sounded and she gently placed Ember back down in the bassinet. As soon as Ginny placed the baby down, she felt it tugging at her sanity once again.... this darkness wanted to take control again. She quickly turned away from the twins and made a run to go back upstairs when something in her threw her backwards.

"GINNY?" George yelled, running over to her.

"NO! PUT THE PROTECTIVE CHARM UP!" she shouted to him with fear in her voice.

All she wanted to do was see her beautiful babies again and she was now paying for it; closing her eyes, she braced herself for the evil within her to take over.

"I don't know it." George said, looking at her with just as much fear as her voice carried.

"Get me outside," she said quickly.

George grabbed her hand and tried to pull her outside, but she wouldn't budge and he watched her eyes turn over to those bottomless black pits.

"NARCISSA!" George yelled for her.

Meanwhile, outside Draco and Harry were still going at it; Draco threw a blast of ice at Harry that hit the ground right in front of him and blasted into a billion pieces hitting him in the face. They both stopped suddenly and looked at each other; both breathing heavy and ready to attack. Harry was suddenly furious at the close call of almost having his face blasted off and before anyone could stop them, they both jumped on top of each other having an all out fist fight. Harry threw a few punches that hit Draco in the face and then Draco kicked him backwards hard to the floor and was over him with his fist getting ready to collide down with Harry's face. Instead of of hitting him though, a long sharp shard of ice formed at the end of his fist and laid against Harry's throat.

"DRACO STOP IT!" Hermione screamed, running over to push him off when Ron grabbed her roughly to stop her.

Draco just stared at the raven haired man beneath him and then looked around at the crowd of people watching in fear. He shook his head in disbelief at his actions and quickly let his powers die down and rolled to the side beside Harry as they both tried to catch their breathe.

"You done now?" Harry breathed out.

"Yeah......you?"

"Yeah" Harry winced; sitting up beside Draco.

"NARCISSA! THE CHARM, PUT UP THE CHARM!" came George's voice from across the field from the house.

Narcissa whipped her head around and ran as fast as she could back towards the house.

"What's going on in there?" Ron asked.

"Oh no..... Ginny," Draco said, scrambling quickly to his feet and zooming towards the house followed by the others.

He barreled across the field to get to the house in time; thinking only about the safety of his children and what Ginny might regret doing to them. He was almost there when a high pitched scream reached his ears and brought him to his knees in pain. He looked frantically around at the others and saw they were experiencing the same thing and soon they all started to drop to the ground unconscious. He tried with everything to stay alert and dragged himself up the porch stairs and threw himself against the doorway to the house.

"G.....Gin...ny" he tried to call out, but the pain in his head was excruciating and his face fell against the hardwood floor of the farmhouse.

He saw a blurred figure walk towards him and kneel down beside him. He realized it was Ginny holding Ember in her arms with a loving smile on her face. She turned to him and that loving smile turned into a triumphant grin.

"Looks like you screwed up, Draco Malfoy." she said with a dark tone to her voice.

Draco just watched those haunting black eyes stare down at him as he fell unconscious; scared to death that he would never see his children alive again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here it is, I know a bit of a cliffhanger, but I plan on updating a lot sooner! PLEASE REVIEW! Its important to me to know what you guys think and your reviews mean so much!


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place a few months after the final battle, the trio returns to Hogwarts to finish school and Lucius is becoming more powerful and with an army of Death Eaters a new threat washes not only over the wizarding world but the Muggle world also. Differences will have to be put aside for any chance of them surviving. I have big plans for this story. Draco/Ginny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry that I have been taking a bit longer lately to update. I've just been going through some personal stuff right now, but please know the story will be completed and I will strive to get these chapters out quicker! PLEASE REVIEW!

The sound of her wailing babies brought Ginny's mind back enough to realize what had happened; the Dark magic she released scared her to death...... something she never thought she was capable of doing. She quickly shook her head of any guilt that may present itself and realized she didn't have time for that; she only had a moment to try and get her mind steady enough to get her babies somewhere safe. She suddenly realized the baby in her arms and a shiver ran down her spine and fear filled her eyes; she could never live with herself if she knew she had hurt one of her children.

She looked down at her daughter and stared into her crystal gray eyes; noticing how much she reminded her of Draco. Whenever she looked at her children, they made her feel stronger, but she knew they also seemed to stir up the evil within her. She glanced over to Draco's unconscious form for a moment and a frown spread across her face because she was scared to be alone with her children. She felt the entity trying to keep pulling her back so it could take over and every time she gained some kind of control over herself she tried to put the baby back in the bassinet. She managed to get as far as the armchair and quickly set the baby down there; she just wanted to get her out of her hands to further prolong any pain she might unwillingly cause her.

Her head was throbbing with unbearable pain; she just needed enough time to put distance between herself and her babies. She ran to Draco's side and shook him violently to wake up before she lost control again.

"DRACO! DRACO! PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE! YOU NEED TO WAKE UP! DRACO!" she screamed wildly; gently slapping his face.

He only lightly moved his head, but still remained almost completely out. She started to panic and she scrambled across the floor to the corner to try and get enough grip over herself to think of some kind of solution. Suddenly, her trembling lips and shaking body stopped and she stood up and a new kind of emotion filled her........ anger. She heard her poor babies crying for help, for someone to hold them and love them and this made her so angry that she couldn't be there for them.

"No more...... no more of this, I don't want to do this anymore." she whispered to herself; a taunting laugh ringing in her ears.

She closed her eyes to help steady her mind again, but she felt her body moving towards the kitchen drawer and before she knew it, she was holding a rather large kitchen knife in her hand. She tried to not panic because when she did this thing had more control over her. She couldn't help but think back to the morning she woke up from that horrid dream with this same knife in her bed and she let out a shaky breath and some unavoidable tears.

"I won't hurt them..... I won't...... please don't make me." she cried to herself as she walked closer towards Ember's cries.

She noticed Draco start to stir a bit more and she screamed to him. "DRACO! GET UP! PLEASE GET UP! DRACO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she stood before her wailing daughter.

Draco heard the screaming, but desperately tried to adjust his eyes to take in what was happening. He turned his head to see everyone else starting to come around, but they were all disoriented. He heard Ginny and suddenly everything came rushing back to him and he quickly sat up, but grabbed his head as a wave of pain hit him. He then saw Ginny standing over their child with a knife and he tried with everything in him to stand up, but he was finding it impossible as fear filled him. He saw her lift the knife in the air getting ready to plunge it down into the baby and his breath caught in his throat.

Ginny fought so hard to stop it; she screamed in her mind for this to stop as her daughter's cries ripped through her. She thought frantically of a way to sidetrack her mind so Draco could have enough time to stop her. She quickly brought her right hand up to her shoulder and felt for the scar she had from the arrow she was hit with. She remembered Hermione mentioning how the arrow never hit anything major which played a partial point in keeping her alive at that time. When she found it, she mentally made a note of it and watched as her left hand came down with the knife slicing through the air towards her baby girl.

"GINNY NO!" Draco screamed.

Ginny felt the knife collide with flesh and then a hot warm liquid spilled all over her hand and her eyes went wide in shock. She gasped for a breath and fell to her knees; tasting the blood in her mouth, then looked at the knife she plunged into her shoulder.

"GINNY!" Draco yelled, making his way over to her.

Before he got to her; she threw her head back and this thick black smoke emerged from within her into the air. Draco swore he heard voices and screaming in the dark cloud that swirled wildly around the room roaring in anger before it completely busted into a bunch of dust particles and disintegrated altogether. Draco couldn't help but let out an emotional small laugh as he knew the curse had finally lifted and was gone. It was Ember's cries that brought his attention back to Ginny and he ran to her side; catching her body in his arms before she completely hit the floor.

"Ginny? Hey...... you're going to be alright, ok? Just look at me." He said with a tearful smile, trying to make it sound convincing.

She just stared at him and held onto his gaze; those beautiful gray eyes staring at her and begging for her to stay awake. She smiled back at him, although she knew he was trying to be brave for her, she could see right through him; something she learned to do over the past year. She saw Madame Pomfrey's head come into view over her and everything became silent as she watched different people come in and out of her view who kept saying things to her that just weren't registering. She felt so tired suddenly and somehow quite peaceful and was finding it near impossible to keep her eyes open any longer and slowly let them fall closed.

________________________________________________

She could have sworn she saw white all around her, but she then heard more of a ringing in her ears and then silence. She opened her eyes a tiny bit to see the blaring sun hitting her face; her mind went back to the morning of Draco's proposal when the sunlight reflected off her ring into her eyes. She let a smile come to her face and she finally realized how much better she was feeling, especially for stabbing herself in the shoulder. Knowing that this curse had finally lifted and her body and mind were her own again, made her feel so much better. Sure, she was in a lot of pain from her shoulder wound, but she was just so happy to be back to her old self....... well, at least she thought she was. She slowly let her eyes open further and took in her surroundings.

She realized she was in her own bedroom this time and an even wider smile spread across her face, especially when she saw the two cribs across the room. She then felt her smile fade and remembered that she wasn't even sure if she hurt anyone or not and she felt herself start to go into a panic and tried to sit up. She soon realized she was going to need help doing so and then felt someone's hands on her to help her.

"Morning Ginny, you look a lot better than yesterday." Hermione said with a bright smile, taking a seat on the bed.

"Herm...." she tried to speak, but her throat was so dry; she cleared her throat and took a sip of water that Hermione handed her."Thanks.... Hermione, did I-"

"No." she said with a small smile to Ginny. "Everyone is ok....... you're ok." she said, gently hugging Ginny to her.

Ginny nodded.

"That was smart thinking you did..... remembering about the arrow wound." Hermione said, taking a peek at Ginny's shoulder. "Madame Pomfrey is an amazing healer; you should have seen her in action.... just brilliant. You needed some blood replenishing potion and you were out for a little over a day but-"

"A day?" Ginny said surprised. "It seems like only moments ago." she whispered in a hoarse voice.

They sat there in silence for a few moments.

"How are YOU feeling Ginny?" Hermione said, looking at her friend who seemed to be getting teary eyed.

Ginny looked at her for a few moments before looking down at the ring on her finger. "Guilty.... violated, I don't know..... I mean I physically feel so much better, believe it or not, regardless of this wound. I feel in control and somewhat normal again.... but emotionally..... it was..." she trailed off.

After a moment of silence, Hermione looked back at her friend with a smile.

"Why don't I help you get showered and changed, maybe brush that mop of yours." she teased, taking a wad of Ginny's hair that was in a large knot.

Ginny gave a small laugh and then Hermione thought she was laughing harder, but soon realized she was crying and she took her friend in her arms and hugged her for a while as she sobbed.

________________________________________________

Ginny looked in the mirror and gave a small smile at her refreshing appearance and then looked down at the sling her arm hung in. She couldn't remember the last time she could look in the mirror and be somewhat pleased with how she looked, but after the horrid experience she had gone through she was perfectly content with the image staring back at her.

"Feel better?" Hermione asked, brushing the last section of Ginny's hair.

"Better than I have been..... thanks Hermione for helping me."

"Oh please, not a problem. Come on, you must be starving; I know how the appetite of a Weasley can be." she teased.

Ginny gave a small giggle and then followed Hermione downstairs to the kitchen. She got to the bottom step and was met with everyone's eyes on her.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Look who is up?" she said with a smile, giving Ginny a light rub on her back before taking a seat next to Ron at the table.

"Ginny dear, how are you feeling sweetheart?" Mrs. Weasley said, grabbing her daughter's face in her hands and planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Better," she said in a small voice.

She watched them all give her a small smile and then go about their eating. She knew some of them were wondering if she would suddenly try to slit one of their throats or do something unnerving.

"Where's Draco?" she asked.

Her Mother nodded towards the living room and Ginny slowly made her way over there where she saw Draco already meet her gaze as he came into view. He was just putting Scorpius down in his bassinet and then stopped to take her in. Ginny wasn't sure why, but she felt a bit awkward seeing him standing there looking at her. She saw a smile spread across his face and one naturally stretched across hers also and she walked closer to him until they were only a few feet apart.

"Uh.... hey." she said to him, her eyes finding it hard to look directly into his.

She saw him getting ready to embrace her and she took a step back suddenly; she felt a bit panicked at the thought of being so close to the ones she just spent the last few days envisioning herself murdering.

"Uh..." she thought of something to say and saw the look on his face turn to worry and watched him lift his eyebrow questioningly. "Uh, can we talk?"

"Yeah," he nodded after a moment. "Can you keep an eye on the-"

"Of course, dear, go on." Mrs. Weasley waved to Draco as he turned to ask her to keep an eye on the twins.

Draco led the way outside to the back porch where a beautiful sunny day met the both of them. They walked in silence for a few moments around the house before Ginny finally spoke.

"How come you aren't freaking out?"

"What do you mean?"

"Normally we would be hugging and snogging each other senseless and you haven't even questioned me about why I'm being so distant and-"

"Ginny." he stopped walking and turned to face her. "I may not know what you went through exactly, but I have somewhat of an idea, especially when it comes to unwillingly hurting the people I love. I know you must be feeling guilty and hesitant about being around Scorpius and Ember, but-"

"I'm scared....... what if this thing isn't gone and I suddenly do something horrible to one of them? I couldn't even live with myself if I ever did such a thing." she said looking away from him.

Draco took her hand and pulled her against his body; he didn't want to rush her, but he couldn't wait any longer to hold her in his arms. She relaxed against him and soon wrapped her free arm around him and let him hold her tightly in his arms. She felt so safe here..... just like this, like nothing could ever hurt her.

"I'm so happy your ok, I missed you Ginny." He said, hugging her tighter.

He didn't realize how much he missed Ginny until he had her in his arms. He felt like he could finally let his emotions out because Ginny was the only one he felt comfortable enough around to do so. As nervous as Ginny was about being so close to her loved ones right now; she instinctively brought his head down to cry on her shoulder. She hated seeing Draco cry because she knew he didn't do it very often so he must be feeling an overwhelming amount of emotion to be crying in the first place. After a few moments Draco finally broke the embrace and stared at her.

"Ginny?"

"Yes," she answered; her breathing growing more rapidly as she looked into his beautiful glistening eyes.

He went to speak, but instead they both slammed their lips against each other and hungrily kissed. The way Draco's fingers slid into her hair and how his thumb caressed her cheek as he kissed her made Ginny forget about any hesitation. She suddenly broke the kiss with a wince of pain from her shoulder.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just still sore." she said with a light smile.

"Come on, let's get you back inside; you must be starving, you know....... with being a Weasley and all." he teased.

"Why does everybody keep saying that?" she giggled, letting him take her hand and lead her back towards the house.

_______________________________________________________

"Alright, we will be back shortly, are you guys sure you don't want to tag along?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes, Mom, I'm not really up to going into town right now." Ginny said, drinking a pain reducing potion that Madame Pomfrey gave her. 

"Alright, and Draco are you sure you don't want me to stay with the ba-"

"I'm sure, now go." Draco chuckled.

"Well, alright, George is upstairs resting, I think he has a touch of the flu so just ignore his dramatic pleas for catering to his every whim." Mrs. Weasley said as she walked out of the front door. "Be back shortly."

Ginny watched her Mother and the rest of them head out through the door and waved a quick goodbye before turning around to face Draco.

"So... now what?"

"Well, since these two are still sleeping, I'm going to go grab a quick shower." Draco said.

"Good thinking, well you better go on then." she giggled.

He gave her a quick kiss and then hurried up the stairs. Ginny walked over to the window and watched the dark clouds across the field slowly making their way towards town. She loved watching it rain and she automatically thought back to the horrible night Draco found her outside on the hood of Malini's car. She quickly shook her head free of those dark thoughts and then heard Scorpius starting to cry. She snapped her head over to the bassinet and felt fear; she just realized she was alone with her children for the first time since this curse had supposedly been gone. She ran to the bottom of the stairs and called out.

"DRACO?" But the shower was now running and she knew he didn't hear her.

She walked over to the bassinet again and stared down at the crying baby; her hands were shaking with fear. She tried to steady her breathing and shake her hands free of any nerves, but she was too scared. She quickly walked back over to the bottom of the steps again.

"DRACO? GEORGE?" she called up to them.

After getting no response she gave up on either of them coming down to save her from the insecure feelings of handling her babies and once again walked over to Scorpius. She took off her sling and then took another shaky breath before finally reaching down and gently stroked his cheek; a smile instantly came to her face. She then gently slid her hands under him and tested her strength to see if she could lift him and squinted her eyes a bit from some light pain, but then gently laid him in her good arm.

"Hello you." she smiled down at the tiny baby in her arm. "How could I be afraid to hold you?" she said to him in a playful voice. "You're just too cute not to hold." she said, gently tapping his tiny nose.

_______________________________________

Draco couldn't stop smiling; he was so happy that Ginny was free of this dark curse. He could barely enjoy the shower he was taking because he wanted to hurry up and get back to her. He kept thinking about what she said about this darkness not really being gone from her, but he saw with his own eyes it leave her body and disintegrate. He wasn't about to start questioning it all because of what she said, he knew what he saw; the curse was gone....... right? Now his mind kept going back to the fearful moment when he thought Ginny had killed their daughter; the sight of her bringing that knife up and the feeling that he had in his stomach that night was something he wouldn't soon forget. He then realized she was alone downstairs with both babies and he cursed to himself as his insecurities about the situation took over and he quickly turned the water off and jumped out of the shower. He threw on his jeans real quick still dripping wet and ran down the stairs to the living room so quickly that he almost slipped and fell on the last few steps.

Ginny snapped her head up to the abrupt sound of Draco running down the stairs. "Are you alright?" she asked, looking at him.

He stared at her with wide eyes and saw her feeding Scorpius a bottle; his eyes drifting closed into a peaceful sleep.

"Are you?" he asked her before he could stop himself; his breathing heavy and his heart racing.

"Yes, why wouldn't I-" Ginny stopped and took in his appearance, how he stood there with no shirt on and dripping water all over the floor, followed by his startling entrance. "Oh....I see." she said softly with a frown, looking down at the now sleeping baby in her arms.

"Ginny, I'm sorry it was stupid of me-"

"No, it's ok.... here, can you help me?" she said, gesturing for Draco to come place the baby back in his bassinet.

He gently put Scorpius down and then saw Ginny quickly get up from the couch and head to the stairs when he quickly caught her wrist in his hand.

"Ginny, wait."

"It's ok Draco, you don't have to explain......... I understand." she said in a small voice without looking at him.

He pulled her to his chest and hugged her. "I'm sorry, I just kept thinking about what you said outside earlier and just...... had to be sure you were ok."

"You don't have to apologize..... really. I'm going to go lay down for a bit, that potion I took made me a bit tired."

He gave her a small smile and nodded, watching her walk up to her bedroom.

_________________________________________________

Later that evening Kingsley had arrived to have dinner with them before getting ready to go over their next plan of action.Everyone soon started treating Ginny normal again once they realized she hadn't attempted to kill any of them yet, which then made her start to feel more secure about this curse being gone for good. She was about to make her way downstairs for the meeting and saw Harry coming down the hall. She hadn't spoken to Harry at all since she had kissed him a few days ago; she couldn't help the blush that came over her when he saw her looking at him. She was grateful when he smiled widely and started laughing.

"Well, three guesses of what you're thinking about." he teased her, grabbing her into a one armed hug.

"Sorry Harry, I hope Luna wasn't mad." she said, covering her face in embarrassment.

"It's Luna...... I don't think I've ever seen her mad. You know she completely understands."

"Well, still...... not one of my proudest moments."

"Are you saying kissing me wasn't at all satisfying?"

"No... I mean you're a great kisser and I.....you....um."

"Ginny, relax, I'm joking." he laughed.

"Jerk." she mumbled; lightly slapping his arm.

"I'll meet you downstairs." he chuckled.

She nodded and then saw Draco heading out from the bathroom to his bedroom.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Oh, I need a new shirt, I think Ember purposely spits up only on this one....... I think she's marked it as the official spit up shirt." he said, walking into his bedroom and heading over to the dresser.

Ginny gave a small laugh and followed him into his room and sat on the bed watching him change his shirt. She suddenly thought about how she was locked inside this room with that thing that violated her in so many ways and she jumped up off of the bed.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, noticing her panicked appearance.

She looked at him with wide eyes and walked out into the hall and buried her face in her hands. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down and then soon felt Draco wrap his arms around her.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, its just.... all still so fresh in my mind..... your room gives me the creeps." she said, turning around and facing him.

"So I take it all further shag sessions will have to take place in your room?" he teased.

She slapped him hard on the chest. "You're such a jerk." she giggled.

"Yes, but I'm your jerk." he smirked, then pulled her in for a kiss. He then pulled away and looked at her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be joking."

"No, it's ok, I can use a good laugh....... too bad you're failing horribly at doing so." she said with a grin.

"Oh, is that so?" he said, getting ready to grab her back to him, but she quickly squirmed away and made her way quickly downstairs to the meeting.

Ginny took a seat at the table next to Bill and then Draco sat beside her; him taking her hand under the table and gently squeezing it.

"Ah, Miss Weasley, I'm glad to see you are doing much better." Kingsley said happily.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Mr. Malfoy." Kingsley nodded, receiving the same in return from Draco. "Alright, so I'll just come out with it then. In the next day or so when Miss Weasley is feeling a bit better, I want a thorough practice session involving all three of you using your powers to their full potential...... understood?" he looked at Ginny, Draco and Harry.

They all nodded.

"But, Sir, won't that draw attention to this area even with the ward up?" Hermione asked.

"Yes indeed, which is what I'm counting on. You see, when Mr. Malfoy mentioned taking the wards down the other day, I thought that perhaps it is time to bring this thing to an end instead of constantly hiding. I thought I could take a more planned out approach, but it's becoming more dangerous out there. By the time they figure out where we are and I take the ward down........ we will be ready for them. So..... let's hear your thoughts on it." he said.

"What about the twins? I don't want them here when this all goes down." Ginny spoke up; cutting Draco off who was about to say the same thing.

"I will be sending Madame Pomfrey and Mrs. Weasley to stay with Fleur at a safe house."

Ginny looked to her Mother, who gave her a small loving smile and then she lightly nodded.

"Is everyone on board with this?" Kingsley addressed the room.

They all nodded.

"It's ok if you don't want to be involved with this...... I have asked so much of you guys already so I won't think any less of any of you if you want to back out." Kingsley continued. Nobody spoke and then he continued talking. "This is it guys, I could potentially be leading you all to your death....... do you all understand that?" Kingsley asked again, looking all around the table.

They all nodded once again.

Kingsley let out a long sigh and shook his head. "Well then..... practice will start in the next day or so. I will be here for the practices this time to ensure we are using every advantage we have against Lucius. Until then, may you all have a wonderful night and thank you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for the lovely meal, once again, it was magnificent." He said walking into the fireplace and grabbing a handful of floo powder.

In a matter of moments he was engulfed in green flames and was gone.

"Wow, that guy is such a breath of fresh air; always so......... uplifting" George said, breaking the grim silence, then receiving a slap from Mrs. Weasley.

______________________________________________________

"Alright, Goodnight dears, see you in the morning." Mrs. Weasley called to them as she went up to bed for the night.

It was a little after Midnight as Draco, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Luna sat around the living room in front of the glowing fire. It had been a while since they all just sat around together like this and each one of them seemed to be deep in thought. Ginny had just taken another potion to help with her pain and laid her head on Draco's lap as he played with a piece of her hair.

"Just think...... we could all be dead in a week." Ron suddenly spoke.

They all looked at him and it was Ginny, who started laughing. "Gosh, Ron, Kingsley's positive charm must be rubbing off on you." she giggled, getting a laugh out of the rest of them.

"He's right though, we could be." Luna said.

They all sat there in silence again and thought about it; this could very well be the last few days they would be alive.

"What would you miss the most about living?" Luna asked suddenly.

"Um, I'm gonna go with LIVING!" Ron snapped.

"Double chocolate fudge cake." Ginny mumbled.

"What?" Draco asked her.

"I'd miss my Mom's double chocolate fudge cake." she said.

They all laughed.

"You know what I'm gonna miss the most?" Draco said.

"Looking at yourself in the mirror?" Ron laughed.

"No...... this." Draco said, picking up a pillow and throwing it at Harry's face; knocking his glasses to the floor causing them to break.

They all erupted into a fit of laughter until Hermione calmed down enough to yet again perform a Repairo spell on them.

"Alright well, it's time to go upstairs and do the other thing I'd miss the most." Draco said, getting up and picking Ginny up in his arms.

"HEY THAT'S MY SISTER YOUR TALKING ABOUT LIKE THAT!" Ron shouted.

"Relax Weaslebee, I just meant sex." he laughed, carrying Ginny upstairs.

"But she only has one arm to use right now." Luna teased.

"That's all she's gonna need." Draco called down to them, causing Ginny to giggle in his arms and a wave of laughter from the rest of them.

Once upstairs, Draco quietly placed Ginny down on her bed and then closed the bedroom door and climbed into bed beside her.

"Goodnight." he said, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"I thought we were having sex?" Ginny said through a big yawn.

"Believe me, I'd love to, but your tired from that potion and you need to rest..... come here." he said, stretching his arms out for her to cuddle up into.

"Then why did you tell Ron something else?" she laughed.

"Because like so many other things I'd miss in this life...... pissing off your brother is another one." he chuckled, causing Ginny to let out another giggle.

"I love you Draco."

"I love you more." he said, kissing the top of her head.

"If I wasn't so tired I would protest, but for now you win." she said, before finally dozing off into a deep sleep.

______________________________________________

It took Ginny the next two days and a lot of healing potions and charms to just about fully regain all strength and use of her arm again. As soon as she was well enough, she, Draco and Harry didn't waste anytime practicing, but things turned out to be more of a competition between them rather than teamwork. It started out small with Draco turning Harry's coffee into a solid block of ice one morning and then Harry making Draco have a rather frizzy hair day. Ginny messed with both of them and even went as far as turning Harry's hot chocolate into the hottest he had ever had; he still complained about his numb tongue. Then yesterday Harry made Ginny and Draco get a shock every time they would touch something which eventually got Harry's feet iced over and stuck to the floor in the hallway until it finally melted and he was able to break free.

Today so far, thankfully no such tricks had been played as the seriousness of what was coming up in the next few days started to kick in further. Ginny sat on the back porch steps with Draco just messing around with him freezing her balls of fire over light conversation.

"It's going to be so hard to say goodbye to Ember and Scorpius when the time comes; not knowing if either of us will ever see them again." Ginny said in a small voice as a light swirl of fire twisted above her palm.

"Yeah, it sure is." Draco sighed, swishing his finger lazily through the small string of fire, making it freeze all the way to the bottom.

Ginny tossed it to the side where the rest of the other ones they made started melting.

"As horrid and nerve wracking as it will be, a part of me is anxious to get this over with already..... I'm so done with living in fear." Ginny went on to say as she sent out a small wave of flames that formed a small circle around her.

"Me too, I can't wait to kill him." Draco said angrily, making the wave of fire around Ginny ice over quickly without much effort. "Here." he mumbled, this time he formed the ball of ice for Ginny to melt.

She gave a sigh and placed her chin in the palm of her hand where her arm rested on her lap and brought a single finger up to get ready to melt the ice when it suddenly exploded into a bunch of tiny bits.

"HARRY!" both she and Draco yelled out as Harry walked past them and out into the middle of the field.

"Look alive guys, its time for practice." he said.

"What a royal prat." Draco mumbled causing a giggle from Ginny.

"Alright, come on you two, up, up." came McGonagall's voice, as she walked past them, followed by Kingsley and the others.

"Great, looks like the show is about to begin...... like we're some sort of freak show." Draco snarled, getting up from the porch to join Harry and Ginny on the field.

"Wipe that sneer off your face Mr. Malfoy or I'll do it for you." McGonagall said sternly.

Draco looked at her with a sneer still, but then turned it into an eye roll and then a frown. He looked at Ginny, who was biting her lip from laughing and he gave her a small half smile.

"Mr. Malfoy, why don't you start us off." Kingsley said, gesturing for him to step into the middle of the field.

"Alright." he said casually and took his place a few feet away from Ginny and Harry.

"No showing off." Ginny teased.

Draco smirked at her. "Me? I would never." he said sarcastically.

Suddenly, two huge walls of ice erupted from the ground; one on the side of Harry and another on the side of Ginny and they slowly started pushing closer together with both of them between the walls. Immediately Harry and Ginny looked at each other and made a run for it to get to the end of the long icy wall before it crushed them. The wall was closing in on them making it tighter and tighter for them to run side by side and Ginny grabbed Harry's outstretched hand as they barreled towards the opening. Harry pulled Ginny to run in front of him as the space decreased more and more and he then released an explosive spark right behind Ginny feet that sent her flying forward safely outside of the walls.

Ginny quickly regained herself and turned around to see Harry was just about to be crushed when she placed her hands on the grass and let her fiery powers cover both sides of the wall. She watched as the walls started moving slower onto Harry, as he was now having to almost run sideways to get the rest of the way out. He rubbed up against the flames and quickly threw himself to safety onto the grass while patting the sleeve of his shirt off that caught fire. They both laid back onto the grass, breathing heavily and then Harry turned to Ginny.

"You almost set me on fire," he said through breaths.

"Would you have rather been crushed?" she smiled at him, as she tried to regain control of her breathing.

Draco's face soon came into view and stood over them with a triumphant smirk.

"You almost killed us," Harry stated.

"That's what you both get for snogging each other." he teased, quickly jumping out of the way of a fireball Ginny threw at him.

"JERK!" she yelled.

"That was bloody brilliant." said Ron, running over to them.

"Yeah, says the guy who was safely sitting on the porch." Harry mumbled to Ginny, making them both snicker.

Draco held his hand out to Ginny to help her get up and then Harry held out his hand for Draco to help him up, but Draco ignored it.

"What a git"Harry mumbled.

Ginny looked at Draco with a half smile and a dramatic look of shock. "You're being mean, go help him up."

"No, no, that's quite alright." Harry drawled, getting to his feet and wiping the dirt off his clothes. "I'll remember this the next time your dangling off a cliff."

Draco grabbed at his heart in a dramatic attempt to show how hurtful Harry's words were. "Ouch, hurtful words Potter, hurtful words." he said, slapping Harry on the back a little harder than Harry would have liked.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! Great work all of you. Let's do a few more scenarios and then we will call it a day." McGonagall said.

The three of them looked at each other and gave a sigh before heading back to the middle of the field.

"Who would like to start us off this time?" McGonagall asked.

"Oh, please........ allow me?" Harry said with a smirk and looked straight at Draco.

"I'm about to get my ass handed to me, aren't I?" Draco mumbled to Ginny.

"Yep." she giggled.

"Great." he said sarcastically, watching Harry gather up a ball of electricity that had Draco's name all over it.

Harry threw it right at Draco, who turned and started running away from it, but the force of it made him fly forward and hit the ground hard. He let out a growl of pain and winced at the soreness that ran through his body and saw Ginny run over to him. She saw a slight smile across his face and knew he was ok.

"Note to self, don't piss off Potter." he said through clenched teeth.

She was laughing at him. "Oh, please, you'd give him the same treatment, I mean you did just almost try to crush him to death."

"Good point." he said, getting up and then faced Harry, who was ready with another hand full of electrical energy.

Ginny just stepped aside; it was apparent Harry and Draco would be dueling this one out together. She knew it was in good fun since they both kept cracking jokes and insults to each other with smug smirks and an occasional laugh. Draco was just about to throw a shard of ice at Harry when Ginny saw him fall to his knees. She thought he was just weak from practice, but soon realized something was wrong and saw Harry getting ready to hit Draco with another wave of electricity. She quickly ran as fast as she could in front of Draco; skidding to a stop right before the electrical shock hit them and a fiery shield surrounded her and Draco. She instinctively pushed the jolt of electric back towards Harry that hit him so hard he flew backwards and landed on his back.

She quickly turned back to Draco and kneeled down in front of him and grabbed his face in her hands.

"Draco, what's wrong? Is it an attack?" She asked him frantically.

He stiffly nodded and dug his fingers into the ground as the pain pierced through his body.

"It's ok, I'm going to use the Hauriendum charm." she said, quickly pulling out her wand.

"NO!" he said, swiping it away from her grasp and throwing it aside.

She gave him a stern look and then Harry and the others were beside her.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"He's having an attack." Ginny said quickly, reaching over to pick her wand back up.

"An attack? He hasn't had one of those is a while....... who hasn't used the spell on him yet?" Ron looked around at them all.

"I haven't." Ginny said hastily pointing her wand at Draco and grabbing his arm. "HAURIEN-"

She stopped suddenly when she saw his whole body completely covering with ice until he was almost nothing more than some ice sculpture.

"What is he doing?" Harry asked.

Ginny watched him become completely covered from head to toe until he couldn't move anymore. "He's doing this so nobody can use the Hauriendum spell on him." She said furiously, getting to her feet.

They all stood there for a few moments just looking at the now still form of Draco hunched over in pain; completely frozen. Ginny was angry with Draco, she was perfectly capable of performing the spell on him and could handle the pain that went along with it. Her soon to be husband was going through this awful torture, and the only way she knew how to help him he wouldn't let her do. She waited another minute or so to make sure the attack had passed and then gently waved her hands over him until he was completely drenched in melted ice water. He collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily and in a sort of daze. Madame Pomfrey was over him in a moment with a potion that she dumped down his throat.

"Draco? Hey..... Draco?" He heard Ginny call to him, gently tapping his face as his eyes closed; taking in a rather angry Ginny that he knew he would be facing once he woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There it is! What did you all think? I would LOVE to have feedback on this chapter. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place a few months after the final battle, the trio returns to Hogwarts to finish school and Lucius is becoming more powerful and with an army of Death Eaters a new threat washes not only over the wizarding world but the Muggle world also. Differences will have to be put aside for any chance of them surviving. I have big plans for this story. Draco/Ginny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh my gosh I know this chapter took forever to get up and I'm soooo sorry. I was on a mini vacation and then I was sick again! I promise the next one will NOT take this long! I hope the slow update hasn't turned you off from the story

Later that night around dinner time, Draco was just waking up from the attack he had earlier and looked around the small den that he was lying in. He couldn't help but think about the angry look on Ginny's face right before he passed out and was glad she was nowhere around at the moment, especially with the throbbing headache he had. He sat up from the couch and rubbed his eyes and was about to get up when a mass of red hair was suddenly before him.

"Oh great, your up."' Ginny said a little too cheerfully.

"Uh, yeah, I really need to use the bath-"

"That can wait" Ginny cut him off and pushed him back down onto the couch as he attempted to get up.

He let out a frustrated sigh and went to say something when Ginny cut him off again.

"Just be quiet, I swear if you say something to justify what you did out there I might just slap you." she snapped.

His eyes went a bit wide and he was taken aback at how Ginny was scolding him and just sat there quietly like a child in trouble.

"Over and over I have tried to tell you that we are a team, it's you and me and when I am able to help, you never let me and quite frankly Draco, it's starting to piss me off. Do you think I'm too weak to handle it?" she asked him; getting in his face suddenly, causing him to sit back a bit.

He opened his mouth to answer her, but she went on.

"Because I'm not and I am most certainly capable of handling it. We are going to be married soon and you need to be able to trust that I can handle things, especially when it comes to trying to help you. You look at me sometimes like I'm this weak, fragile child and I'm not....... stop pushing me away even when it comes to relieving you of any pain. I mean...... do you know how hard it is to watch you suffer and know that I'm able to help you, but you refuse to let me?................DO YOU?"

"I.....I..."

"JUST STOP PISSING ME OFF!" she yelled suddenly and then fled from the room.

Draco waited until she was gone to let the breath of air he had been holding in out. He very rarely had seen Ginny flip out on him, but when she did, he couldn't help but have a lump form in his throat. He knew she was just angry right now and that she was also right in everything she said, but having her endure pain like that when HE could do something to prevent it was hard to ignore. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration and relief that she was finally done yelling and then made his way to the bathroom.

_______________________________________________

Ginny woke up in the middle of the night drenched in sweat and breathing heavily after having a rather alarming nightmare. She turned to wake Draco up, but decided not to after seeing how peaceful he looked and instead she quietly slipped out of bed and out of the bedroom. She thought about her not so sincere apology she gave Draco after dinner about the way she went off on him after realizing he was just trying to keep her safe. It still irked her beyond anything that he never accepted help from anyone, but more so from her too. She gave a light sigh and made her way downstairs and saw the kitchen light on and knew it was more than likely her Mother having some tea to try and help her sleep. She slipped into a chair at the table without looking up and rubbed her eyes and put her head down in her hands.

"I can use some tea also." she mumbled.

"Of course, Miss Weasley."

Ginny snapped her head up at the sound of the voice and was surprised to see Kingsley standing there.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were my Mother." Ginny said with a small smile.

"No worries, here you are." he said, sliding a cup of tea over to her.

She gave an awkward smile and saw him take a seat at the table across from her.

"I thought it best I stay here instead of traveling back and forth; this way I can avoid drawing any more attention to us than there already is." Kingsley explained after seeing Ginny's expression; one of which seemed to be questioning why Kingsley was here at this time of night.

"Oh.... makes sense." she said in a small voice; blowing gently on her tea.

They sat there in silence with just the occasional sound of them sipping on their tea. All Ginny could think about was that awful nightmare she just had; it was mostly about her reliving the moments of when she was fighting off the curse she had been under. Ginny suddenly felt Kingsley's eyes on her and she was starting to feel quite uncomfortable, so much so that she was about to excuse herself when he finally spoke.

"What is on your mind Miss Weasley, I can tell you're bothered by something."

She stared at him for a moment and then let out a long sigh; she didn't know why she was about to confide in Kingsley of all people, but she rather not worry Draco with some silly nightmares.

"It's just that..... I had a...... bad dream is all." she hurried the last part up when she heard how childish she sounded and quickly looked at the cup of tea in her hands.

"I take it that.... by answering me.... it could only be about-"

"Yeah," she cut him off; taking another small sip of her tea.

He nodded.

"Miss Weasley, do you know why the curse was lifted? Why this darkness finally decided to leave you?"

She shook her head.

"Well, I won't sit here and pretend that I know for certain, but if I had to guess, I think it felt threatened, so when you so bravely put your own life on the line it didn't see any more use for its...... pardon my words...... for its host. It knew that you would stop at nothing to protect the ones you love....... even if it meant taking your own life."

Ginny thought about what he said, part of her understood and another part didn't, but she wasn't even sure if she wanted to know anything further.

"Ginny...... there has been Dark magic used these past few months that even I have never seen before....... something completely new to the Wizarding world. It could very well be that we will never know all the answers to this particular curse." he said, giving her a small smile.

She nodded again before wrapping her hands tighter around her mug to warm her cold hands. "Do you think we're going to win?" she asked suddenly.

Kingsley looked at her; a small grin crossed his lips. "I like our chances and if not we certainly will go out with a bang."

Ginny gave a small giggle. "That's one way of putting it."

"Seriously though, I have been doing some recruiting myself and Mr. Longbottom will be arriving tomorrow as well. I think we will be in for some surprises, but I think we have a chance and a good one at that." he said confidently with another small smile.

Ginny smiled back at him and then gave another small laugh. "Well, thanks for the tea, Sir. I suppose I'll get back to bed." she said, getting up from her seat.

"Of course, Goodnight Miss Weasley."

Ginny quietly crawled back into her bed beside Draco and felt him automatically pull her closer to his chest as he let out a soft breath and continued to sleep. She propped herself up on her elbow and just stared at him; noticing how calming it was for her to watch him sleep and she suddenly realized it was Draco Malfoy lying beside her. She bit her lip to stop herself from letting a giggle out and just shook her head at the thought. Never in her wildest or far off dreams would she ever think the blond Slytherin beside her would be the man she was madly in love with..... engaged to and the Mother of two of his children.

She gently brought her hand up to his face and moved a strand of hair out of his it before softly caressing his cheek. She felt so happy at this moment, regardless of the raging war that awaited them, just being in this room hearing the gentle breathing of her babies and the man beside her was all she cared about right now. She suddenly felt such peace and an overwhelming emotion that had her teary eyed. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Draco's lips and when she pulled back, she saw his mercury eyes staring back at her accompanied by a warming smile.

Draco felt a stray tear hit his face that fell from Ginny's cheek and he gently took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead before pulling her tightly to him. He didn't need to ask her what was wrong, he could just tell she needed him to hug her right now and he was more than happy to hold her in his arms. He held her close as she gently dozed off into a light sleep and he took her hand in his and felt the ring on her finger graze his thumb; reminding him that his future wife was lying beside him right now. This thought made him smile even wider and then he buried his face in her hair and took in her scent as he too fell asleep.

_______________________________________________________

"Draco...... Draco..... wake up"

He cracked his eyes open a tinge to see Ginny's smile beaming over him and he then looked at the clock and noticed the sun wasn't even up yet.

"Ginny's its like 5am, go back to bed." he mumbled.

"Come on," she whispered with a bit of excitement as she grabbed his hand and yanked him out of the bed.

He groaned as he let her lead him downstairs and then soon outside to the backyard and was surprised to see Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna also standing outside, who were also rubbing their eyes and yawning.

"What's going on, Gin?" Ron asked through a yawn.

"This," she said with a giant smile throwing Ron a broom.

"Whoa, where did these come from?" he asked, forgetting how tired he was suddenly.

"Who cares" she yelled; not wasting any time and soon threw herself on one and zoomed off into the air.

Draco couldn't help the smile that stretched across his face as he saw Ginny fly through the air, which prompted him to jump on one himself and follow her. It wasn't long before the rest of them also followed and let the morning air hit them as they just flew as fast as they could all around the ward and as high as they could. Draco was impressed with Ginny's ability to ride a broom, she was even better than he was which oddly made his love for her grow even more. He hadn't seen Ginny be......well be Ginny in so long. The competitive smile she wore as she raced them and the sweaty pieces of hair that stuck to her face after she put everything she had into the stunts and tricks she performed on her broom before beating them all made him want to snog her senseless.

She suddenly zoomed past him and he watched in awe as she left a fiery trail behind her as she flew about making him smile and shake his head at her.

"SHOW OFF!" he yelled to her.

"I SEE YOU ALL HAVE FOUND MY THANK YOU GIFTS!" yelled Kingsley from below.

They all came to a stop on the ground and waited for Kingsley to further explain.

"I thought you all could use a little something to get your minds off the more serious matters awaiting us........ and also as a thank you for all you guys have done for the Order." he finished with a smile.

"About bloody time we-"

Hermione elbowed Ron hard in the ribs to cut him off. "Thank you, Sir." she smiled at Kingsley.

"Yes, thank you, it was quite an experience." Ginny smiled, looking at Draco, who was smiling back at her.

"Wonderful, I will let you all get back to your fun and see you for breakfast shortly." Kingsley said happily before heading back inside the house.

"Why is he being all extra nice suddenly?" Ron scoffed; getting back on his broom.

"It's probably his way of saying "Oh hey sorry in advance if you're all killed in the battle" " Draco drawled.

"OR maybe he is just being nice." Ginny countered.

"I guess" Draco mumbled.

Ginny gave a soft giggle before mounting her broom again and kicking off the ground. She was at the very top of the ward in a matter of seconds and soon Draco was beside her; he watched her just taking in the view of the town in the distance. He watched her smile fade slowly and her eyes drop down to the broom beneath her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"They go into hiding tonight." she said softly.

Draco let out a soft sigh. "I know...... its going to be tough."

She looked up at him and he gave her a half smile and then hovered beside her on his broom.

"Seems silly........ to be riding on a broom at five in the morning." she said, shaking her head at how ridiculous the whole thing seemed to her.

"You mean having a good time? Or to be enjoying ourselves because death could be just days away? Are suppose to just sit around and wait for it then?" he said with some amusement. "You're not like that, Ginny." he said, grabbing her chin lightly and turning her face up to his.

"It does feel good to be on a broom again doesn't it?" she smiled widely at him.

"Watching you on one is more thrilling to be honest." he chuckled and then leaned over and gave her a soft kiss.

"ALRIGHT YOU LOT GET DOWN HERE FOR BREAKFAST!" Mrs. Weasley's voice rang out into the air.

They all made their way back to the ground and Draco watched Ginny take one last dive through the air before she joined the rest of them. The way her hair whipped around her face as she flew through the air and how it resembled the dancing flames he had seen so many times ignite from her was quite a sight. He held onto that image as he made his way inside with the rest of them for an early breakfast to start off a long day of practice.

___________________________________________________

She felt debris fly into her hair as she ducked down further behind a bale of hay. Her perfect tightly braided hair was coming undone and strands of blonde hung all around her face. 

"Minerva sure wasn't kidding when she said this practice would be intense." Narcissa said sarcastically; crouching lower as another blast hit right beside her.

McGonagall and Kingsley had wanted to see them all work as a team during today's practice and conjured up some dummy like test subjects to attack them. None of them thought it would be this intense being that they were fighting a bunch of fake enemies.

"Yeah, and correct me if I'm wrong, but some of these "practice" charms she's using are Dark magic." Charlie joked, pulling Narcissa towards him as a piece of debris missed her by a few inches.

"CHARLIE..... YOU GUYS HAVE AN OPENING!" Draco yelled over to them, who was taking cover behind a stack of firewood across from them.

He heard his Mother let out a small giggle and saw Charlie saying something to her through a laugh of his own.

"CHARLIE! I SAID YOU GUYS HAVE AN OPENING, GO NOW!" he yelled a bit louder with annoyance in his voice.

Draco saw Charlie give him a quick nod and then take a peak over the hay bale he and Narcissa were behind before he slid his hand around Narcissa's waist to guide her to go on. Draco was about to yell something out to Charlie when a flash of flames caught the corner of his eye. Ginny had been surrounded by a crowd of McGonagall's cursed dummies and over did it with her powers and found herself surrounded by a mass of flames. She quickly climbed on top of the small storage shed nearby and went to run across it to jump down when a blast hit the top of the shed and sent her flying through the air. She braced herself for the bone breaking impact that awaited her, when she felt herself hit something cold. She saw Draco form an icy slope that made her slide down safely to the ground and gave him a thankful nod before running behind a tree for cover.

After seeing Ginny make it to a safety point he turned to Luna beside him. "Alright, let's go." he said running out from behind the wood pile and throwing a curse at one of the dummy's that made its way towards him.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT, TIME OUT EVERYONE!" McGonagall shouted, making all chaos seize and every dummy to fall to the ground.

They all returned to the center of the field where they were covered in scratches and dirt from the exhausting practice they just went through.

"You all work quite well together, but some of you weren't focusing........ Miss Weasley, you know you can control fire, there should be no reason why you had to outrun your own source of power." McGongall said sternly, looking at Ginny.

"Yes, Professor." she said in a small voice.

"Alright, let's take a few minutes and then I'll split you up into two teams and we will continue practicing for a bit more."

They all groaned and then scattered about to take a breather.

"Hey, we need to talk." Draco said, taking Ginny by the arm and pulling her aside. "What happened out there with you?"

"I'm sorry Draco, I just keep thinking about having to say goodbye to our babies tonight...... and then I kept thinking about if we never get to see them again and...... and..." she trailed off and started breaking down completely.

"Oh Ginny, come here." he said, taking her into his arms as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm so emotional suddenly...... I'm just...... I'm scared."

"Listen to me Ginny." he said, grabbing her arms firmly and looking into her eyes.

He opened his mouth a few times to say something, but suddenly couldn't think of anything to say. He let out a defeated breath when he realized he was getting choked up over the goodbyes awaiting them later that night between him and his children. Ginny looked at him as she waited for hopeful words that would make her feel better, but they never came. He grabbed her to him and just hugged her for a while until McGonagall called them all back to the middle of the field.

"Alright, this time, I don't want the three of you using your powers at all."

"WHAT? WHY?" Draco shouted.

"Because Mr. Malfoy." said Kingsley, cutting in."With the amount of Dark magic that Lucius and his followers will be using, I can assure you one of them will be a disabling charm. This curse will temporarily make you unable to use any wandless magic you may possess so it is imperative you are prepared to fight when your powers are worthless." he explained.

Draco locked eyes with Ginny for a moment and saw her let out a nervous breath; he couldn't help but think if he had been relying too much on his powers during battles and practices and hoped he would still be as great with a wand.

"Alright, you half on one side and you lot on the other." McGonagall said.

Draco took note that Ginny was on the opposite team this time and he would be dueling against her. He gave her a small smug smile and she rolled her eyes at him before taking her position across the field.

"Want to see me wipe that smug look off my son's face?" Narcissa asked, gripping her wand tightly before smirking at Ginny.

"Yes, please." Ginny giggled.

As soon as they heard McGonagall count down from three and gave the go ahead, spells went flying in every direction. Ginny went running to take cover behind the side of the shed she climbed on top of earlier when a spell missed her face by a few inches and she followed it to the caster.

"NEVILLE?" she shouted in surprise.

"Sorry Ginny" he called to her with a look of regret.

"You little...." she trailed off as she ran after him throwing a spell ahead of her that made him trip over his own feet and fall to the ground.

She jumped over his fallen body and went straight towards Hermione, who was busy dueling against Charlie. Ginny was about to throw a spell when Hermione blocked it without even turning around. She lifted her wand to throw another spell when she felt someone grab her and drag her to the ground with them.

She saw it was Ron who tackled her and was pinning her down to the ground while Hermione continued to duel against Charlie.

"Sorry, Gin" Ron said with a half smile.

"Me too," she said before kneeing him between the legs.

"FUCKIN BLOODY HELL GINNY!" he cried out in pain as she scrambled out of his grasp and got to her feet.

She couldn't help but smile triumphantly before running off towards another victim.

Draco was up against Luna, who was putting up quite the fight against him, which was surprising in his eyes. She always seemed so far off in some distant land mentally, that he didn't expect her to be so alert and fast when it came to casting spells and blocking almost everyone he threw at her. He finally managed to quickly cast a body binding charm on her which made her drop her wand to the ground. He went to cast another spell on her when it was blocked suddenly by Narcissa, who was now in front of him with her wand ready.

"Well, well...... here we are." he drawled.

"Indeed we are." she smirked squinting her eyes ever so slightly.

She suddenly moved her wand so swiftly that Draco almost didn't even see it happen and before he knew it he had a cut across his cheek.

"You cut me Mother?" he said in shock as he dragged his thumb over the tiny cut on his face.

"Aw, come on now, stop being a baby." she teased him and then threw another spell at him that hit him in the chest and sent him flying flat on his back.

He quickly got to his feet and placed the famous Malfoy sneer on his face before casting spells left and right at his Mother. He knew getting a spell past his Mom was going to be tough since she was quite gifted when it came to protection charms and defensive spells. They went back and forth for a good ten minutes when he suddenly saw one of his spells finally hit her, causing her to drop to one of her knees. He immediately felt bad for hurting her and ran over to see if she ok, but as he made his way to her, she shot a rope from her wand around his leg and pulled him to the floor making him once again fall flat on his back. Before he could even try to get up, she was standing over him with her wand to his throat and a giant smile.

"I win," she said smugly.

"That was cruel, I thought I hurt you." he said, taking her extended hand and letting her help him up.

"Next time don't hold back." she said through her heavy breathing.

"I didn't hold back." he snarled at her.

"Yes, you did; You were too concerned about hurting me the whole time, but then I caught you off guard by making you bleed....... because you didn't expect it." she said smugly. "Don't worry though, you still would've ended up on your back." she teased, pushing him lightly.

Draco just shook his head with a small smile and joined the rest of them at the center of the field.

"Alright, that's enough for today everyone. Let's call it a day and head in for dinner." McGonagall said to them; watching them start to head back towards the house. "And go see Madame Pomfrey and Mrs. Weasley with any injuries you have." she called after them.

Draco made his way over to Ginny, who was limping and leaning on George as they made their way back inside.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked her, gesturing for George to let him finish helping her inside.

"Oh, yeah, just twisted my ankle is all. Madame Pomfrey will have it fixed before dinner I'm sure." she said to him with a smile. "What about you? That's a nice cut you got there." she teased.

"Yeah, apparently my Mother plays dirty....... and judging by the smile on your face you two were enjoying yourselves at seeing me lose against her."

Ginny gave a small chuckle that quickly faded when she saw Fleur greeting Bill ahead of them. Seeing her finally arrive this evening made her think about how she would be saying goodbye to her children tonight. She looked down and focused on trying to walk, but she pulled away from Draco and just let herself kneel down in the grass and buried her face in her hands.

"Come on, Ginny" Draco whispered to her; scooping her up in his arms and carrying her the rest of the way to the house.

_____________________________________________________

She started stuffing everything into a large bag, just stuffing everything faster and faster until she couldn't fit any more into it. She muttered a quick enlargement charm on the bag and grabbed another pile of baby clothes and placed them inside; tears threatening to fall down her face. She heard Draco call to her a few times, but she ignored him and just focused on packing up the rest of Scorpius and Ember's things. She said a quick shrinking charm on each crib and placed those inside the charmed bag as well and then felt Draco's hand on her shoulder; making her tense up.

"Please don't........ please don't try and say something positive because I won't believe you. I'm sorry..... but this is too much...... I don't know what to do with myself right now." she whispered, sliding to the floor in a heap of sobs.

He kneeled down in front of her and placed a hand on her back as she cried. He didn't know what to say to her, there really wasn't anything to say when you have to say goodbye to your children knowing you possibly would never see them again.

"I'm sorry Draco, I know I'm not the only person suffering right now..... I.... just...I..." she trailed off into another round of fresh tears; her body shaking from both unbearable sadness and anger over the whole situation.

She threw her arms around Draco and let him hold her tightly as she continued to cry, letting tears of his own silently fall into the strands of red hair lying against his chest.

A light knock suddenly was heard and Hermione stuck her head in the room. "Hey guys....... they are waiting for you downstairs." she said with a small smile.

Draco gave her a nod and then turned Ginny's face up to his. "You ready?"

She shook her head and wiped her wet face off with her sleeve. "No, but it needs to be this way for now." she breathed out through her trembling lips.

Draco stood and pulled her up and walked with her downstairs to join the others. Mrs. Weasley handed Ember to Ginny and Bill handed Scorpius to Draco and then everyone left the small family in the living room to give them some privacy. There was silence for a few moments as they both rocked each child in their arms. Ginny always smiled every time she looked at her children; Ember's silver eyes and Scorpius' blonde hair were images she could always close her eyes and see perfectly in her mind.

"Daddy and I will see you guys soon........ we just need to take care of some grown up stuff." Ginny said with a bright smile while running her fingertips through Ember's orange hair.

Draco smiled at Ginny's words; he was happy that she didn't say goodbye and that she seemed more confident suddenly in making her way back to their children.

"We're going to win........ right?" she asked suddenly; looking up at Draco.

Draco stared at her for a few moments and just looked into her pleading eyes to answer with something positive. "Yeah........ we're gonna win." he smiled at her.

She gave a tearful nod and then hugged Ember close to her face and placed a small kiss on her forehead. After a few more moments they shared goodbyes with everyone else and Mrs. Weasley was a frantic mess. Ginny could only imagine what her Mother was feeling, having to leave all her kids behind to fight in this battle while she was safely in hiding with the twins and Fleur. Ginny let her Mother hang onto her for as long as she wanted until her Mom couldn't hold back her emotions any longer and quickly made her way over to the Port Key waiting for her.

"Now are you sure having them Port Key is safe at their age?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, Miss Weasley, Narcissa put a charm on both of them that would greatly diminish any effects of the Port Key experience." McGonagall reassured her.

Ginny and Draco looked at Narcissa, who gave them a small smile. Ginny nodded to her Mother for them to go ahead and with a small whooshing sound they were gone. Ginny immediately buried her face into Draco's chest and let the tears once again fall freely.

_____________________________________________

She lay there wide awake with only one thing on her mind and kept looking at the empty space beside her bed where the cribs once were. She felt Draco shift next to her and then turn over again and then let out a frustrated sigh.

"Can't sleep?" she asked him.

"This sucks," he said, turning on his side to look at her. "You would think we would be in for the best night's sleep in a while since we were baby free." he lightly joked, pulling her closer to him.

"Right? Gosh, if only it was for better reasons, then I would be happy to have a baby free night and take full advantage of sleep............ and your body." she laughed.

"You already take advantage of my body."

She laughed against his chest and lightly slapped him. "Ugh, I miss them, normally I would be getting a bottle at this time."

"You could always go get me a drink instead."

"You're such a jerk." she laughed before slipping out of the bed. "But fine, I'll be right back."

She made her way towards the staircase and saw Narcissa quietly making her way out of one of the rooms down the hall.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" Ginny whispered out to her.

Narcissa jumped at the sound of Ginny's voice and turned to look at her. "Oh, Ginny...... you startled me." she breathed out with a nervous smile.

"Sorry, I was just getting Draco a drink-Uh, isn't that Charlie's room?" She asked, pointing to the door Narcissa had emerged from.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I just had to..... um...... discuss a matter with him is all." she said nervously and fidgeting slightly.

"At three in the morning?"

"Well.... it was rather important- you know what Ginny, I'm really tired, I'm going to head to bed....... I'll see you in the morning." she said quickly and hurriedly made her way down the hall and into her bedroom.

Ginny stood there for a moment and then silently mouthed the words "oh my god" before turning around and running back into her bedroom. She quickly closed the door and hopped back into bed beside Draco.

"Hey, where's my drink?" Draco asked her; sitting up.

"I think Charlie and your Mother are sleeping together." she blurted out.

"WHAT?" he laughed.

"I'm not kidding, I just saw her leaving his bedroom."

"WHAT?" Draco yelled, jumping out of bed.

"Shh, sit down," she said, pushing him back onto the bed.

"I thought something was off with the two of them earlier when I saw his hand on........Oh god I can't even think of this.... do you really think-"

"She seemed pretty flustered when I was talking to her."

"I'm going to kill Charlie."

"Charlie? What makes you think he's behind this whole thing? I think they are equally involved in this." Ginny said defensively.

"Yeah, but come on, my Mother with a Weasl-" he stopped talking when he saw the deadly glare Ginny shot at him.

"What was that?

"Uh, nevermind."

"That's right, nevermind." she said, poking him in the ribs.

"I need to go talk to her." he said, getting up from the bed.

"NO!" Ginny snapped, trying to grab him before he left the room, but only caught the leg of his pants and accidentally pulled them down a bit.

They both burst with laughter at the scene.

"See I told you that you take advantage of my body, but if you wanted me naked all you had to do was ask." he said, kicking his pants off the rest of the way.

He was on top of her suddenly and they both hungrily kissed each other, but they both started to slow down and eventually stopped altogether.

"Let me guess, all you can see right now is your Mom and Charlie going at it?" Ginny said, through her heavy breathing.

"Yep" he answered, rolling off of her and onto his back beside her.

"Ugh, so let me get this straight; our first night baby free and we can't sleep AND we can't have sex?" Ginny stated.

They both just laughed for a few moments and it soon died down. Draco turned to Ginny and saw her starting to overthink and he pulled her closer to him.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?" she whispered.

"Start questioning everything; you tell me not to do it and yet you're doing it right now." he lightly teased her.

"Sorry, I just can't stop thinking about them....... I miss them."

"I know Ginny...... I know." he said softly, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"I also can't stop thinking about-"

"DON'T....... say it." Draco pleaded.

"About your Mom and Charlie snogging." she said quickly before Draco could cover her mouth.

He grabbed at her sides and started violently tickling her until her laughs filled the room. "What did I say Weaslette?" he teased, continuing to tickle her.

He stopped after another moment and suddenly pressed his lips against hers. Hearing Ginny laugh made him smile and he was happy to hear her sound happy for a few moments and get her mind off of the twins. He couldn't stop thinking about them either, but he knew Ginny was having a harder time dealing with the separation than he was. It wasn't that he missed them any less, but he knew he had to stay strong for Ginny at this time and seeing her feel so much pain and sorrow killed him.

"Come on," he said, abruptly getting out of bed.

"Where are we going?" she asked, sitting up.

"Let's go do some flying." he said, throwing on his clothes and some shoes before leading the way out of the room.

A giant smile spread across Ginny's face as she quickly followed behind him down to the back porch.

_______________________________________________________________________

Draco got up the next morning and made his way to the bathroom and planned on going back to sleep after the sleepless night he and Ginny had. He heard someone down in the kitchen and instead made his way downstairs to see who it was. He was surprised to see it was his Mother and she was........ cooking?

"Mother? Are you..... making breakfast?" he asked in surprise.

"I sure am, Molly isn't here to do it, so who else is there?" She smiled brightly at him while flipping a pancake onto the plate beside the stove.

"I suppose." he said slowly before taking a seat at the table.

He listened to her hum a bit as she continued making breakfast and his thoughts went back to what Ginny had told him last night.

"Uh..... Mother, are you and Charlie.......uh..... seeing each other?" he asked cautiously, wincing a bit at how wrong it sounded.

"What do you mean?" she asked with her back turned.

"Are you um....."

"Are you trying to ask if the Weasley boy and myself are dating Draco?"

"I guess," he answered, making a disgusted face.

"Well then, no, but we are-"

"Please don't say it."

"Fooling around if that's what you're trying to get at."

"GOD MOTHER!"

"Well, you asked dear."

"But he's A LOT younger than you and your-"

He stopped talking when she turned to face him with a threatening glare. "I'm what?"

"Nevermind." he mumbled.

Harry and Bill had come down suddenly and took a seat at the table.

"We're in the middle of a private conversation can you guys get lost." Draco snarled.

"Oh ..... he found out about Charlie?" Harry asked casually as he grabbed a few pancakes off the plate Narcissa had just set down on the table.

"It's about time, that's been going on for how long?" Bill asked.

"I don't know seems like-"

"WOW WHAT? HOW DOES EVERYONE KNOW ABOUT THIS?" Draco shouted, running his hands over his face at the horrid images that invaded his mind.

"Oh, stop being so dramatic Draco; it's nothing more than mindless sex." Narcissa said so casually, but somehow it sounded so proper the way she said it.

"PLEASE STOP IT, PLEASE DO NOT EVER USE THAT WORD IN FRONT OF ME AGAIN." Draco was practically whining as he covered his ears and buried his face in his arms.

"Seriously though Draco, Charlie's an adult and so is your Mother, who cares what they do." Bill said shrugging his shoulders.

Draco groaned in frustration. "Excuse me, but I need to...... to just get out of this room and away from this conversation" he said quickly and ran back upstairs.

"Morning Draco." came Charlie's voice from down the hall.

"I knew I should have went back to sleep this morning." Draco mumbled to himself and ignoring Charlie; making his way into Ginny's room.

He threw himself on the bed, letting his thoughts go anywhere else than the conversation taking place downstairs. He didn't know why he cared as much as he did about it, after all it was his Mother's decision and they both were adults....it was just...... weird. He thought it was even more weird that his Mother of all people would be the fool around type, but with everything going on these past few months he wondered if it was as weird as he thought it to be. He gave another sigh and buried his face into the pillow beside the sleeping redhead next to him and drifted off into some much needed rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright, so yes I know I did something a bit odd this chapter with Narcissa and all, but I would love to have your feedback on the entire chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place a few months after the final battle, the trio returns to Hogwarts to finish school and Lucius is becoming more powerful and with an army of Death Eaters a new threat washes not only over the wizarding world but the Muggle world also. Differences will have to be put aside for any chance of them surviving. I have big plans for this story. Draco/Ginny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright here it is! Please read the end notes of the chapter =)

She let out a shaky breath and shook her hands to get out any nerves she had, but no matter how hard she tried, they weren't going to be subsiding anytime soon. She was nauseous from the possible outcome of the entire thing and dared not to shed any tears....... not now...... she had to be strong now and remain focused.

"Gin? They're getting ready to take it down." Ron said softly from her bedroom doorway.

She gave a small nod and let out another shaky breath before heading downstairs to join the others. She stopped in the kitchen and got a glass of water and took a few small sips, trying to calm the somersaults her stomach was doing.

"Hey Gin, you coming?" Harry asked, getting ready to head outside.

She gave a small nod and took another sip of water and a few more deep breaths to help steady her racing heart.

"You ok?" he asked, walking over to her.

"Yeah, my stomach is just in knots is all."

"Well, I suppose it could be worse...... you could be throwing up like Neville was doing earlier." he said with a slight grin.

The corners of Ginny's mouth turned into a slight smile. "It's not too late for that to happen."

"Come on, they're waiting." he said, putting his arm around her and leading her out to the back porch.

They moved through the crowd of people outside; many of which were members Kingsley had recruited to fight in the battle and had arrived shortly after she woke up this morning. It was driving her crazy being surrounded by so many people, especially when all any of them talked about was the battle awaiting them. She understood why the topic was so popular, but it just kept making her think of Scorpius and Ember.

"Hiya Harry...... Ginny, hope yer doin well this evenin."

"Hey Hagrid" Harry said, before getting lost in a conversation with him.

Ginny gave a small smile and then casually made her way out of the conversation and went to look for Draco. She gave up looking for him after a few moments and tried to just find a quiet spot where people weren't asking how she was doing or about the twins. She was already nervous about them getting ready to take the ward down and being bombarded with questions wasn't helping any. She finally made her way over to Malini's car and slipped into the back seat and closed the door; enjoying the peace and quiet.

"Ginny?"

She jumped in surprise when she saw Draco's head pop up from the front seat.

"You scared me! I was looking for you, but I needed a break from the crowd......... I see you did too." she said, giving him a sad smile.

He climbed over the front seat and joined her in the back and put his arm around her. They sat there just enjoying the quiet for a while and saw Kingsley, Arthur and McGonagall getting ready to remove the ward. Ginny turned her attention to the setting sun on the other side of her and let out a light sigh.

"Let's hope we get to see it rise again." she whispered more to herself.

Draco just looked at her with a sad expression; he tried to think of something reassuring to say, but he didn't want to lie and say everything would be alright.

They continued sitting in silence for a while more.

"What happened to your hand?" Ginny asked suddenly, still staring out the window at the setting sun.

Draco looked down at his hand. "What do you mean?" he asked, seeing nothing wrong with it.

"That day in class on the first day back....... when you walked out of class...... what happened to your hand?" she asked, turning back to look at him.

He smiled at her. "I punched a mirror." he said with some amusement.

Ginny let out a light giggle. "Well that was stupid," she teased.

"Ha, yeah.... I did a lot of stupid things back then." he said, looking at the sunset now.

There was a knock on the window that made them both jump and pull them from their thoughts. They saw Arthur wave his hand through the window and then open the car door.

"We're ready." he said softly to them.

They both nodded and slid out of the back of the car and Arthur put his arms around the both of them; one on each side of him. "Your Mother sent a message saying the twins are doing just fine and they are safe." he said brightly to both of them.

Ginny smiled at the news of her babies and suddenly felt a bit more prepared to fight. "Thanks Dad." she said, squeezing him tightly before her and Draco joined the others near the porch.

They all watched as the walls of the ward started to drop slowly; Ginny seemed to stop breathing altogether as it was happening. She was immediately met with an eerie feeling as a wave of air filled the space around them. She thought she would smell this fresh breeze, but instead she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and a dark feeling seemed to consume her. There was something about not having that protection around her that scared her more than she thought it would...... this was it..... they would soon be fighting potentially to their death.

"Now what?" Ron asked, looking at Kingsley once the last of the wards were down.

"Now we wait....... they will come, I'm sure of it." Kingsley said, looking at the rest of them.

______________________________________________

It had been a few hours since the wards were taken down and everything still remained quiet. People were scattered all about the field; some talking, some patrolling the area and even some asleep right on the ground or in one of the porch chairs just waiting for a fight to break out. Ginny was cuddled up on a bench with Draco on the porch, letting the pre-Autumn breeze hit her face as she looked ahead at the night sky. She lifted her head to look at Draco, who was lost in thought; his eyes staring off into the distance and the moonlight radiating off of them. She followed his gaze and saw his Mother standing across the field chatting and laughing with Charlie.

"You should go talk to her." Ginny suggested, adjusting her position slightly against Draco.

"Why?"

"Because...... you just should...... go on." she said, patting him gently on the leg.

Draco let out a soft sigh and then got up and made his way over to his Mother and Charlie. He walked right into the middle of their conversation and glared at Charlie.

"Excuse me Mother, but I wish to have a word with you.......... alone." he added with a sneer.

Charlie looked at Narcissa with a light smile. "Of course, I'll catch ya later." he said to her before walking away.

"Yeah, I bet you will." Draco mumbled.

Narcissa just shook her head with a smile at her son. "So what is this private word you would like to have with me?"

"Oh, uh......"

"Or is it that you just couldn't stand seeing me talking to Charles."

"Charles? Ugh"

"Either way, I'm thankful you were here to pull me from yet another fascinating story about dragons he seemed to be going on about........... again." she said sarcastically.

They both looked at each other and gave a light laugh and then it turned into an awkward silence. Draco was trying to think about what to say to his Mother, but he wasn't sure what to say. The silence grew as they both looked out into the field that led to the small town up ahead.

"Aurora" Narcissa whispered suddenly.

"Aurora?" Draco asked.

He watched her look down at her fidgeting hands and a smile form on her face. "Your sister....... that's what I would have named her." She said, turning to look at him.

Draco just looked at her for a moment and then out into the field again. "Aurora Malfoy" he whispered to himself to see how it sounded. "Sounds nice," he said softly with a small smile of his own forming.

Narcissa nodded and brought a finger up to her eye to dry the single tear that formed. They both stood there in silence again; each seeming to get lost in deep thought.

"I....... I love you Mother, I just..... I just want you to know that." Draco said suddenly, finally looking at her in the face.

She looked into her son's eyes and was a bit in awe at his words, never would she think he would be so open to her about his feelings.

"I feel so lucky despite all the horrid things we had to go through; I just.....I.... " he trailed off after not being able to find the right words and looked down at the ground; scratching the back of his neck at how awkward he felt.

Narcissa noticed him becoming uncomfortable at putting his feelings out there and she gently grabbed both of his shoulders and turned him to face her. She looked at him for a moment; taking in how much he had grown up and how perfect he looked to her.

"Oh, Draco...... you have amazed me in so many ways at how far you've come and what kind of young man you turned out to be. I wish you knew how much it means to me that we were able to grow closer over these past few months. I have learned so much about myself and about you and I wish I didn't waste so many years being some bitter cold woman. The last few months have been the best months of my entire life........ nothing means more to me than the moments we were able to spend together...... no matter how short or small they were. I love you Draco and thank you for....... for letting me be your Mother again." she finished with tears in her eyes and pulled Draco close to her.

Feeling his Mother's arms around him was still something he was getting used to, but Draco didn't care at the moment, he just wanted to make his feelings plain and clear to her before he didn't get the chance to. After a moment of hesitantly embracing her back, he pulled her closer and hugged her a bit tighter, allowing his face to get buried into her lush blonde braid. He mentally took note of what his Mother smelled like and thought it was weird at first, but he couldn't help himself. Draco had never really been this close to his Mother and if so not long enough to ever claim a scent that would one day remind him of her. They broke apart after hearing Kingsley yell from across the field.

"EVERYONE GATHER AROUND!"

After a few moments everyone was standing around waiting for Kingsley's next words.

"I just wanted to go over some last minute reminders." he started. "Remember that not all Protego charms will work against Dark magic and even advance protection charms are in question. Also, don't forget about the disabling charms that might come up." he said, looking at Draco, Ginny and Harry. "It's imperative that you all expect the unexpected, you must be ready to-"

He stopped abruptly and looked at the sky suddenly changing to a dark smoky color and an all too familiar marking forming right about the town ahead. Seeing the Dark mark appear brought back memories from the last war and everyone started scrambling about. Some Aurors and other Order members went ahead to the town to hopefully help the Muggles make it to a safe place.

Ginny watched with wide eyes as the small town in the distance turned to mayhem and she could hear faint screaming all the way across the field. Every instinct in her told her to run ahead and help, but as she went to make a run towards the town she felt someone grab her arm. She turned to see Bill shaking his head to have her stay put.

"Bill, we should go help them," she snapped at him.

"No Ginny, it's a trap, they want us to go there to help so we're distracted with helping the Muggles."

"So? We can't just stand here and-"

"YOU STAY PUT!" Arthur yelled suddenly.

Ginny just stared at the sound of her Father's forceful tone and soon felt him take her arm from Bill's grasp and drag her over to the side of the house.

"Ginny, listen to me...... you CAN'T go running into town to help, you need to stay here and wait for them to come to us, any other way right now is too risky. There are other Order members who will help, but for now you stay here........ do you understand?" he spoke to her with the most demanding tone Ginny had ever heard him use towards her.

She slowly nodded.

"Good."

Ginny watched her Father walk over to Kingsley along with Bill and she turned her attention towards the town again. She saw people running in every direction and some even making their way down the road towards her. She thought about running to meet them half way to help them get to safety, but thought about what her Father told her. Technically, she thought to herself, she wasn't going to town...... just to the road to help whatever Muggles made it this far out.

The screams continued to reach her ears as the attack on the town continued and she looked around to try and find Draco, but couldn't make out where he was with so many people running around. She took a few steps towards the direction of the main road and then stopped; letting the words her Father demanded of her to run through her head again. She suddenly heard someone screaming for help ahead and she couldn't just stand there and ignore it any longer......... she had to do something.

She gave one last look back towards her Father who caught her gaze and then she took off. He yelled out to her for her to stop or to wait, but she ignored him and kept running. As she ran she heard the woman's screams getting closer and closer which made Ginny pick up her pace. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her and soon she was able to hear the young woman's words as she continued running towards her.

"HELP ME! PLEASE HELP! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Ginny pulled out her wand as she kept running down the dark road, so dark that she could barely make out her own hand in front of her. She stopped abruptly when she saw a jet of green light hit the back of the woman and Ginny's eyes grew wide. She watched her fall to the ground with a hard thud and behind her stood a Death Eater. Ginny quickly scrambled to the side of the road and threw herself on the ground into some tall grass hoping that he hadn't spotted her yet. She heard her Father's yells come to a stop in the distance also which Ginny took as him taking notice of the Death Eater that was close to her.

She crawled a bit to the edge of the road to get a better look and as she peeked through the tall blades of grass her body stiffened. There were suddenly more Death Eaters that appeared and they were now only a few few away. From what she could make out she counted at least five of them and then took note of a sixth one as she heard a new voice join the group. She couldn't help the small gasp that came out of her and quickly covered her mouth with her hand and lay completely still.

"They must be hiding out down there, why else would any Order members interfere with an attack on some small filthy town?" said one Death Eater.

"They know we are trying to draw them out."

"Lucius will be here any moment, so let's wait for the go ahead before storming in." came another Death Eater's voice.

Ginny's heart seemed to beat ten times faster suddenly, she didn't want to be stuck in this spot when Lucius arrived. She heard one of them grab the woman's dead body on the road and drag it over to the side where she was and she started to panic. She saw the Death Eater's legs coming closer to her and a feeling of fear came over her. She was so worried about being seen, especially in such a vulnerable position. She was starting to shake in fear and tried with everything in her to calm herself, but she started to feel a familiar warming sensation fill her.

"No, not now, not here." she kept thinking to herself as she felt the fear growing.

She had been training all this time to control her powers, but when fear took over, she easily lost control of them; something she was trying so hard not to do.

She watched the man just a few feet from her go through the woman's pockets and took any jewelry she was wearing and placed it in his pocket. He was about to turn to walk back to the others when he stopped and looked right in Ginny's direction. She watched him squint his eyes as something must've caught his attention and walked closer to her. She thought about making a run for it, but thought better of it and instead her heart sank as she suddenly felt his foot quickly kick her wand away. Ginny acted the fastest she ever had in her life and grabbed his leg and pulled him to the ground. Before he could say anything or call out to the other Death Eaters, Ginny grabbed the dagger Hermione had told her to keep in her back pocket and plunged it into his neck. She didn't want him to give her position away so she covered his mouth to quiet any final gurgling noises he may make. She felt him grabbing at her hair roughly and trying to hit her, but his flailing soon slowed down and all movement came to a stop.

"Abrams?" called one of the Death Eaters.

"The bloody git tripped over his own feet." laughed one of the men along with the others. "Abrams, come on ya damn wanker, get the hell up, we have to head back towards town."

When the man didn't answer they started making their way over to Ginny's spot and she knew she had to make a move. She frantically felt around for her wand that was kicked from her, but had no luck and decided she only had one other option.

"It's now or never." she mumbled to herself and then jumped up from her spot.

She was completely engulfed in flames by the time she got to her feet and before any of them could react she had them surrounded by a fiery wall. She spun every which way and threw everything she had at them and without much effort she had all of them screaming. She wasn't sure why, but she felt a rush from hearing them pleading for their lives...... perhaps a sense of vengeance came over her as she watched each one fall to the ground. She ran over and grabbed her wand from the ground that the raging flames helped her find by providing some light to the area.

She saw through the flames another crowd of Death Eaters making their way down the road; most likely towards the farmhouse. She quickly turned and ran back towards the house as fast as she could; still feeling the rush of her powers coursing through her. She just kept running, not caring she could barely make out anything in front of her. She let out a loud scream when she suddenly ran right into somebody and they quickly covered her mouth.

"Shh, Ginny, it's me." Draco said.

"Draco!" she threw her hands around his neck and clung tightly to him.

He quickly pushed her away as her powers were still lying just beneath her skin ready to erupt. He gently grabbed her face and looked at her; seeing those black orbs had him wondering what got her to this point.

"Ginny, what happened? Are you hurt?." he asked her while letting his hands turn a cooler temperature so he could continue holding her frightened face.

"There were six Death Eaters...... I was trying to save that woman, but...... I was too late." she said, looking away from him.

"Where are they Ginny?"

"They're dead........ I........ I killed them." she said in a small voice.

He studied her face for a moment and grabbed her closer to him this time; he let a cooling sensation run through his body and overpower the heat radiating off of hers. Ginny welcomed the icy feel of Draco's body against hers and it somehow always calmed her down; she could finally feel her heart beat get back to a somewhat normal rhythm.

"Don't feel guilty Gin-"

"I DON'T" she cut him off. "I just wish...... I could have gotten to her sooner."

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! YOU DELIBERATELY DISOBEYED ME!" Arthur shouted suddenly, coming up from behind Draco.

Ginny let her Father yell at her all the way back to the house until finally he realized she was alright and finished his lecture off with embracing her into a hug and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Miss Weasley..... what happened out there? What did you hear?" Kingsley asked, walking over with the rest of them.

"They said Lucius was coming."

Draco locked eyes with his Mother for a brief moment.

"And they definitely know where we are....... it won't be long before-"

She stopped talking at the sound of a blood curdling scream that filled the air. They all turned to see Luna on the ground wriggling about as the Cruciatus curse ran through her. They looked all around to see where the spell had come from, but they were only met with a dark field that surrounded them. Harry ran to Luna's side and quickly produced a Protego charm to reflect a killing curse that almost hit them.

One by one people starting dropping to their knees as they were tortured by the Cruciatus curse. Draco kept whipping his head all around and tightly gripped his wand and he suddenly saw a purple charm fly in front of him and then another curse bounce off of it. He looked over to see it was his Mother who threw a protection charm over him. He gave a small smile and then his heart sank when he saw Ginny get hit with some kind of blue spell and she fell to the ground.

"GINNY!" he yelled to her.

"I'm fine...... I think," she said, getting up and looking herself over to make sure she was ok.

"That's a disabling charm." Kingsley whispered suddenly.

As the words left his mouth another spell hit Ginny and she let out a horrific scream that brought her back to the ground again. Draco tried to run to her, but he couldn't run past the protection charm his Mother had over him and could only watch her squirm in pain. He watched her try to conjure up her powers, but she was only able to set a small flame that kept going out.

"How long do these disabling charms last?" Draco demanded.

"About five minutes........ unless she's strong enough to override it." McGonagall explained.

Narcissa whipped her wand over her head and expanded the charm over the rest of them to block out anymore fire that was aimed their way.

"This will only last for a few moments." she explained frantically.

Draco nodded to her and then was finally able to run to Ginny's side. She was breathing rapidly and her brow was glistening with sweat as she gasped for air. Draco pulled her up into his lap and hugged her to him as she finally opened her eyes to look at him.

"That sucked." she panted out. "Is that what you......go through..... every time.?" she said with some light sarcasm and then slighly winced in pain.

"Ha, well it was about time someone else got a turn." he teased. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be ok." she said as he helped her to her feet.

"Stay here." he said, and quickly made his way over to Harry and Luna.

Luna seemed to be unharmed by the effects of the curse and was regaining her posture as Harry helped her up.

"You guys alright?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, Ginny?" Harry asked.

Draco gave a quick nod. "Listen, we need a plan before this protection charm wears....... off" Draco finished as he took in the crowd of Death Eaters all around the perimeter of the protective shield his Mother put up.

They were completely surrounded and vastly outnumbered and directly across the field looking right at him stood Lucius. Draco suddenly felt his heartbeat pick up and some fear filled him, but it wasn't that he feared his Father, it was that he feared what his Father would do to the people he learned to care about. As that thought ran through his head, he turned to look at Ginny, who was standing with her brothers and then he noticed the protection shield start to flicker.

Ginny kept opening and closing her hands to try and get her powers to ignite and soon after a few more tries, she was able to fully conjure up her powers again. She saw the protection charm starting to wear off and looked around at her family and friends and held on to the looks on their faces as she braced herself for what was coming. She saw the shield slowly coming down again and her heart seemed to freeze and all she could hear was the sound of her heavy breathing. Everything had become silent to her and she locked eyes with Draco for a moment across the way and then closed her eyes for a moment to see the faces of Scorpius and Ember flash through her mind. She snapped her eyes open to see the last of Narcissa's shield fall and the chaos that followed was an explosion of spells and curses that filled the air.

She immediately lost sight of Draco and could barely make out anybody in front of her. Bodies were flying all about and spells whizzed by her in every direction that she barely had time to lift her wand to try and deflect any of them. All she could hear was yelling and screaming and she kept feeling people push past her as the fight broke out around her. She just wanted to get a glimpse of somebody she knew because she felt completely alone suddenly and the thought scared her more than anything. What if they didn't stand a chance? What if they were all dead already? The thought made a shiver run up her spine and then she finally caught sight of George nearby and ran in his direction.

As she made her way to him she saw him fall backwards to the ground and her legs froze in place. She shook her head frantically hoping he wasn't dead and when he finally moved a bit, she was able to get her legs to move forward the rest of the way to him.

"GEORGE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" she asked loudly over the roar of the battle.

"Yeah, that Affligo spell packed a punch." he said, wincing in pain and grabbing his ribs.

She looked up to see the caster of the spell smiling wickedly at them and she felt anger run through her.

"Stay here George." Ginny said through clenched teeth.

George looked at the face Ginny was making and smirked at the Death Eater who hit him........ he sure was going to be in for a surprise.

Ginny ran head on at the Death Eater as he lifted his wand to throw a killing curse her way and she quickly jumped and erupted into a mass of flames. Once she was off the ground, she somewhat glided past him swiftly like a dancing flame and surrounded him with nothing but a raging fire. He screamed out as his body burned and Ginny threw another fireball right at him that made him fall to the ground engulfed in flames.

She was somewhat surprised at the way she moved around that Death Eater and she turned around to look at George, who had a look of awe on his face. She smiled triumphantly and then ran ahead to try and find Draco.

____________________________________________________

Draco saw Ginny's powers from across the field and couldn't help the smirk that covered his face as he saw her new trick she picked up. He elbowed the Death Eater that had him pinned down and rolled over onto him and let a sharp piece of ice shoot into the stomach of the man before getting up and running towards the flames ahead.

He saw the blue spell fly right at him and send him to the floor and suddenly all power came to a standstill. His hand was tightly gripped on his wand and he sent a killing curse at the Death Eater who cast the disabling charm on him. Five minutes was all he kept thinking in his head, that's all he had to wait until it wore off and he could rely on his powers again. He went to get up from the ground when another man jumped on top of him and starting throwing punch after punch at him. Draco felt around for his wand, but it was nowhere in reach so he headbutted the guy in the head hard and immediately regretted it. As much as it hurt, it got the job done as the man scrambled off of him and held his head in his hands. Draco took his chance and punched the man hard in the side of the head and watched him drop to the ground. Something snapped inside Draco and he continuously stomped on the man's head until his skull was completely bashed in. 

Draco felt the blood running down his head and used his sleeve to wipe what he could off and pushed aside the pain as he grabbed his wand he found and continued in search of Ginny.

_____________________________________________

Ginny wasn't sure how much time had passed, all she knew was she had no wand and no powers at the moment. She just kept running and tried to find cover long enough to try and catch her breath, but she kept running into Death Eater after Death Eater. She was pretty sure she had a few cracked ribs, but the adrenaline running through her had her barely noticing the pain. She ducked down just in time before a spell hit her and as she turned around, she was falling to the floor with someone on top of her. The man's hands were around her throat, but before he could attempt to choke her he was grabbed off of her by Ron and thrown backwards.

Ginny jumped to her feet and watched her brother stab the man in the chest without much effort and then turned to her.

"Gin, you ok?" he asked quickly, taking in her cuts and scrapes.

"Yeah, but are you? Your eye-"

"I'm fine, I lost my wand so things got physical."

"Yeah, me too." she said, wincing at how swollen Ron's eye was as she tried to touch it. "Have you seen Draco?" she asked him suddenly.

"The last place I saw him was behind the car with Hermione. I kept trying to make my way over to her, but it's impossible with-" he quickly grabbed Ginny towards him as a spell grazed her cheek and a small cut formed.

She watched Ron go after the man and then she turned to find Malini's blue car that was across the field. She saw Draco's blonde hair pop up as he threw a spell out over the hood of the car and she quickly started running over to him. She was almost there when she suddenly was thrown backwards by a huge explosion. She tried to sit up and heard nothing but ringing in her ears and saw nothing but blurred images running past her. She was able to make out what was left of the car as flames engulfed it; her mind immediately went to Draco.

"Dr..... Draco!" she tried to call out, but the explosive impact had her feeling disoriented. "DRACO!" she called out again a bit louder.

She felt someone grab her arms and she kicked and punched whoever it was, trying to ignite her powers back up again.

"GINNY!"

Her eyes finally focused and took in those magnificent mercury eyes staring at her. "Your ok?" she asked in surprise.

"Luckily I wasn't under a disabling charm." he said, then a spell hit him in the back and he fell forward over Ginny. "But I am now." he winced as the stinging sensation ran through him.

"They are kicking our ass with this disabling charm." Ginny stated, watching Harry take down the Death Eater who hit Draco with the charm.

"Yeah, they are, and I haven't even seen my Father since the battle broke out." he said, finally getting to his feet and looking at his broken wand that he now held in his hand.

Ginny watched Draco throw his broken wand to the ground and then she turned to look at the burning car a few feet from them. She surveyed the field to see a few familiar faces dueling against Death Eaters and then she looked down at the ground to find so many dead bodies. She couldn't believe this was actually it....... that if they won, then this war would finally be over for good. She felt Draco pull her to him quickly and grab her lips with his which she welcomed regardless of the stinging pain the cut on her lip gave off from being kissed.

"I need to go try and find my Father." Ginny breathed out against his lips.

He nodded while staring into her beautiful eyes and quickly cleared his throat to avoid any emotion that may arise; now wasn't the time for it he thought to himself.

"Yeah, I'm going to search for my Mother as well." he said, as Ginny turned to leave and he watched her run off into raging battle.

"DRACO! WATCH OUT!" he heard someone call out.

He whipped his head around to be met with a blade that just grazed his side. He jumped back as the Death Eater came at him again and then felt his eyes starting to sting suddenly as some kind of dust filled the air around his head. He tried wiping his eyes clean, but the burning sensation had him almost to his knees and he could barely make out the man in front of him. He heard someone tackle the man to the ground beside him and then heard a gasp and then felt a warm liquid around his knees form.

"Draco are you alright?" came Hermione's voice, as she poured some water over his head that helped the stinging pain in his eyes.

He adjusted his eyes enough to see Hermione's blood covered face staring at him and then glanced over to the Death Eater she just killed and the pool of blood around his knees.

"Thanks for that." he mumbled, rubbing his eyes one final time.

He went to get up and then fell to his knees in pain suddenly.

"DRACO? WHAT'S WRONG?" she asked him frantically.

He couldn't speak; he was too focused on the piercing pain in his head and knew his Father would be showing his face at any moment. He felt Hermione's hand grab his arm and try to pull him back up to his feet.

"Draco, we need to get to-"

He saw a spell hit Hermione and send her flying fast and hard against one of the big hay bales. She fell to the ground and remained motionless and Draco tried to get up to make his way over to help her, but froze when he heard a familiar voice.

"Don't worry Draco; I wouldn't give any Mudblood the satisfaction of a quick and painless death. I have a more....... gruesome plan for Miss Granger." Lucius drawled with some light amusement.

Draco turned to see his Father standing before him, unscathed and quite menacing looking. It was at this moment Draco realized it would be either him or Lucius, who would be killed tonight and as of right now...... he didn't like his chances as he watched his Father's wand slice through the air.

With his powers being useless right now and his wand broken, he prepared himself for the impact of his Father's spell when he a flash of electricity shot over his head and went towards Lucius. He watched his Father deflect the bolt of electricity and send it back towards Harry, who was knocked to the ground by his own powers. Before he could get up Lucius had hit him with a disabling charm, but Draco's was just wearing off and so he took his chance.

He threw a shard of ice at his Father, who blasted it to pieces just in time. He had an angry sneer on his face as he looked at his son with disgust.

"How dare you, after everything I have given you, after years of training you to become the very best you can be!" Lucius hissed while tightening the grip on his wand.

"THE BEST I CAN BE? YOU MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL AND MOTHER'S." Draco bellowed back at him. "YOU MADE ME BELIEVE THAT EVERYTHING RIGHT IN THIS WORLD WAS WRONG AND BAD........ THAT I WAS BAD AND WORTHLESS!" he continues to scream; his fists becoming covered with ice.

"That's because you are worthless Draco, I had such high hopes for you, but you took the fool's road instead. Now you will die along with the rest of your friends." Lucius snarled at him; a psychotic look etched on his face.

Draco's lips trembled with hatred and anger towards his Father, he wanted nothing more than to see him dead right now and so he ran straight at him. Lucius threw a curse from his wand that Draco dodged by forming an icy path beneath him and sliding on his knees out of the way. As he slid past his Father, he formed an icy blade that cut the side of Lucius' leg, causing him to let out a growl of pain.

"YOU TRAITOROUS SCUM! I'M GOING TO ENJOY KILLING YOU!"

Lucius regained his posture and waved his wand in a swift movement and hit Draco with a hard blast to the face. Draco felt the blood pouring down his face from the large cut on his forehead. Again he felt another disabling charm hit him and he knew he was in trouble as his Father advanced on him again. He felt Lucius grab his hair roughly and pulled him to his knees and looked at his son's beaten face.

"Take a look my son," he hissed, directing Draco's sight to the redhead across the field, who was fighting off a Death Eater. "I want you to have the privilege of seeing me slaughter her before I kill you." he drawled, throwing Draco hard to the ground and placing the Cruciatus curse on him. "How will you ever save the Weasley girl now?" he smirked at Draco, before waving his wand and apparating across the field to where Ginny was.

His heart sank as he thrashed about in unbearable pain, trying with everything in him to fight off the disabling charm. He looked all around to see if there was anyone else capable of saving Ginny from the threat of his Father and found nobody with an opening to her. He suddenly saw Lucius appear about fifty feet from Ginny and made his way towards her while her back was turned.

"GINNY!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok, so I want to give fair warning that the story is coming to an end soon. I will be posting my last chapter next followed by the epilogue and am wondering... would you all like the last chapter and epilogue posted at the same time? Or do you not mind either way? Also please review this chapter! Love you guys!


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place a few months after the final battle, the trio returns to Hogwarts to finish school and Lucius is becoming more powerful and with an army of Death Eaters a new threat washes not only over the wizarding world but the Muggle world also. Differences will have to be put aside for any chance of them surviving. I have big plans for this story. Draco/Ginny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I posted the last chapter and Epilogue together, that's why it took a bit, enjoy!

Ginny's lungs were on fire and her head was in a whirlwind; not knowing if she was falling, rolling, flipping or standing up with how much her body was constantly moving. All she was trying to do was stay alive and every time she tried to find steady ground, she was being knocked down by a Death Eater or pulled back up by one of her brothers. She fell to the ground with a Death Eater on top of her and a blade pressed against her throat and then he fell limp as a deadly curse hit him from the back. She pulled herself from under his body and saw McGonagall give her a quick nod before getting lost in another duel. 

Ginny stopped for a moment and finally caught a glimpse of her Father a few feet ahead of her and made her way over. She grabbed a wand off of a body on the ground and sent a Reducto spell out at one of the Death Eaters her Father had been dueling. She felt a hand collide with her face and she stumbled to the ground and tasted blood in her mouth and turned to see the foot of a man coming towards her face when she grabbed his ankle and pulled him to the ground. She punched him as hard as she could in the head and then placed her hand over his mouth and released a ball of fire inside of it. She jumped off the man to watch him burn alive from the inside out and turn into nothing more than a pile of ashes that blew about all around her.

She suddenly thought she heard her name faintly in the distance and went to turn to find where it came from. As she looked out across the field she saw Draco on the ground and she went to make a sprint towards him when she felt a spell hit her in the back and bring her to her knees. She felt the familiar stinging from the disabling charm she had gotten used to from how many times it was used on her and she quickly turned and saw Lucius standing a few feet away from her; his wand pointed at her. She quickly got up and went to make a run for it when he threw a binding charm around her that brought her to her knees again and her hands tightly to her side.

"NOT.....so fast." he said with a smile of victory on his face.

Ginny felt a shudder run through her at the way he eyed her up and down, as if he had finally found some long lost treasure. She watched him walk closer to her; his wand still drawn and she quickly looked around her to see if there was any help in sight, but there wasn't. She saw her Father trying to make it to her, screaming her name out, but he was outnumbered by Death Eaters. She saw McGonagall helping Luna up from the ground and Charlie slumped against a nearby tree. She didn't know where anyone else was, all she knew was she was trembling with fear.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you, especially after all the trouble you've caused me.......finally I can put an end to your disgusting Muggle loving family." he drawled with such hatred.

Ginny lifted her head to see him lift his wand higher and saw it come down towards her and she prepared for the deadly blow to hit her.

Across the field Draco pulled himself up from the ground and started off at a fast walk in Ginny's direction until his feet and legs were finally allowed him to break out into a run. He tried with everything in him to fight off the disabling charm his Father placed on him, but it was no use, all he saw was Ginny fall to the ground and be bound and his heart sank. He barreled across the field as fast as he could and he saw his Father raise his wand to finish her off. Draco knew he wasn't going to make it in time, there was just no way........ he was too far still, but he kept running anyway. His lungs burned with how hard he pushed his body and every time his foot hit the earth he pushed off of it with such force to propel himself as far as he could.

Ginny's eyes were squeezed shut as she waited for death to take her, but just as she heard the spell leave Lucius' wand, she felt someone jump in front of her. She opened her eyes to see Narcissa standing in front of her with her protection charm around them. She couldn't help but let out a slight laugh of relief at how close she came to dying and watched Narcissa continue to hold up the charm as her fiery hair blew wildly around her.

The look on Lucius' face turned from pleasure to a bit of surprise at seeing his own wife against him.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU! PROTECTING THESE BLOODTRAITORS." he bellowed at her.

"I'M PROTECTING THE PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT" she shouted at him; her eyes fiercely squinted at him and her lips tight with anger.

"YOU......YOU-" he whipped his wand fast through the air at her and then an evil smile spread across his face.

All Ginny could see was Lucius' spell break through the protection charm and hit Narcissa and then she watched Narcissa drop to her knees. Her eyes grew wide when she saw Narcissa's hands that were covering her stomach and chest covered in blood.

Ginny just started to slowly shake her head. "No........NO!" she cried out.

Draco watched in horror as his Mother fell to her knees and he was running again as fast as he could, he wouldn't let this happen...... he just couldn't. He kept screaming NO for some reason, even though he knew his Father would never acknowledge or listen to anything he was saying.

Ginny was fighting with everything in her against the tight binds around her, but she was in such shock about what had just happened that she could barely focus. She watched Lucius walk up to his wounded wife and looked down at her with a smirk.

"Oh Narcissa......... to think you could have been at my side through all of this, the winning side........ pity."

Narcissa looked up at him; a trickle of blood dripping from her mouth. "I AM on the winning side." she said through clenched teeth.

Lucius smiled wickedly at her as he brought his wand up again and slashed it once more through the air. Ginny watched Lucius' curse cut through Narcissa and she turned her face away quickly as drops of blood splattered on her. Her breath caught in her throat and she let out a disbelieving gasp as her body shook with shock. The entire battle seemed to come to a complete stop and a deadly silence filled the air.

As Draco was running and saw his Mother's body finally fall completely to the ground, it was like his legs completely stopped working and he crumbled to his knees letting out a heartbreaking scream. He had his hand placed over his heart as if he himself had felt the deadly blow he watched his Mother endure. His body became stiff with emotion and he shook with rage at what his Father had done.

Ginny turned back to look at Narcissa; her face was pale and her eyes fought to stay open. Ginny couldn't hear a thing around her, it was like the whole scene played out in slow motion and the whole world became muffled as she studied the fallen blonde beside her......... this wasn't happening..... it just couldn't be. She watched Lucius approach her, saying something she didn't care to make out, all she knew was that she felt herself slipping into a place she had been trying to stay away from all these months. She suddenly felt the hairs on her body start to stand up and a few strands frizzing up and she then saw Lucius shoot a spell at her that sparked right in front of her face as it hit some sort of static barrier. She followed the source of the barrier over to Harry, who was a few feet away; his eyes a bright gold and then........ she felt it. A shock ran through her body that pushed her mind over the edge, allowing it to become completely undone........ completely unhinged.

She broke free of the binding charm and then let out a frustrated growl as she pushed the electrical barrier forward into Lucius making him stumble backwards. The look on his face was priceless as he was taken aback by the sudden attack and he was on his feet in a moment. A furious look was on his face as he ran at Ginny with his wand gliding through the air in an attempt to bring an end to the redhead before him. As his hand came down, he was met with a mass of flames that erupted before him and then they were gone, along with Ginny.

Draco jumped to his feet as he watched his Father advance on Ginny and then he saw an eruption of fire and watched the dancing flame that he knew to be Ginny fly across the field. He watched her glide around and leave a trail of fire wherever she went, causing a raging ring of flames to form around Lucius. It was one of the most powerful waves of magic he had seen Ginny release....... and then he saw her heading right for him. He didn't move though, he wasn't sure if it was because he didn't care or he trusted Ginny enough to not hurt him regardless of her uncontrollable powers. He suddenly felt her collide with his body, but there wasn't any impact, instead he felt her pass through him; this raging ball of flames just gliding right through him. He felt a hot sensation abruptly fill his body and then it was gone except for a warm area in his chest that he didn't think anything of. He turned around to see Ginny behind him on her knees; her eyes black and her hair a radiant shade of red and orange. Her veins turned into a gold like color and were shining through her now pale gray skin.

Draco looked at her for a moment as her chest rapidly moved up and down from pure rage that filled her. He turned back to his Father who watched with a very different look on his face...... one that Draco swore was uncertainty. He looked at his Mother's trembling body on the ground and his anger grew even more. He jumped to his feet and locked eyes with Harry for a moment, giving him the smallest of nods and soon he felt a bolt of lightning run through his body straight to his brain and that was all he needed. His eyes iced over and the ground beneath him started to shake as large shards of razor sharp pieces of ice broke through the cracking ground. The wind picked up and became violent gusts that howled through the battlefield as Draco got ready to make his move towards Lucius.

"YOUR NOT GOING TO KILL ME DRACO! YOUR TO MUCH OF A COWARD....... TOO WEAK, JUST LIKE YOUR PATHETIC MOTHER!" he shouted with a maniacal laugh.

Draco ran right at his Father; his fists covered in rock hard ice and he slid forward and threw a punch right at Lucius' face, making him fall to the ground. Draco smirked at him with a vicious sneer on his face as he watched blood drip from his Father's mouth.

"Well, well...... he bleeds." Draco said in a casual tone, taking his stance to perform his next strike.

"Those powers will only get you so far boy" Lucius snarled jumping up and throwing spells and curses left and right at Draco, who was blocking almost everyone of them.

Draco wasn't sure what happened next, all he knew was he felt himself fly backwards and hit the side of the house....... hard. It took him a moment to see straight again and by that time his Father was throwing his next spell. The blast hit Draco and sent him through the wall of the house and into the living room and he tried to push all pain aside and get to his feet. Where was that anger he just felt a moment ago? Was he intimidated by his Father after all? After always thinking he wasn't? Or was it that he just witnessed his Mother's blood be spilled before his very eyes and he was in shock?

Draco's mind suddenly went back to a conversation he had with Ginny in her room a while ago about their powers.

("Do you think our powers are weaker when we are apart?")

Those words kept ringing in his ears and he remembered every time he and Ginny were together their powers were the strongest he had ever experienced. He then placed his hand over his chest where he felt a burning sensation from when Ginny had somehow passed through him. He looked up at his Father who made his way closer to him and he turned to look at Ginny and Harry, who were trying to hold him back to give Draco a chance to stand up and find his footing.

He watched his Father fill with overwhelming rage as he let out some kind of Dark magic spell that caused these black slimy vines of some sort to emerge from the ground and wrap itself around each one of theirs hands and feet. Draco felt one slide around his neck and become tighter and tighter all while dragging him closer to Lucius.

"DRA-"

Draco snapped his head over to Ginny, whose screams were covered by one of these rope like things covering her mouth. He was soon on the ground at his Father's feet and a grim realization came over him....... he failed. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak and all he could feel was that burning sensation still in his chest...... and then he felt it more. He glanced across the way at Ginny, who looked at him with those black eyes that somehow still looked so loving in every way. He then thought about his two beautiful children......Scorpius and Ember, god how he missed them. He kept thinking about Ember......... and Ben....... Malini, Seamus, Dean...... his Mother.... so many killed because his Father....... the suffering he put them all through and the life he made Draco follow. Making him believe things that never were true...... to do things he will forever regret....... he couldn't handle it anymore, he wanted him to pay for it.

Draco's once icy gray eyes turned to a deep black and he felt that tiny flame in his chest growing and growing until he felt an adrenaline rush like nothing he ever had before. The thick substance around him suddenly froze to thick ice and the ground quickly covered in jagged pieces of what what almost seemed like glass. Draco saw the thick rope around Ginny turn to ice as well and then she was out in a flash as she became ablaze in flames. She didn't waste any time directing her raging fire towards Lucius and let it whip around his entire body and tightly binding him.

Lucius let out a growl of anger and tried apparating out of the fiery hold, but before he could attempt it Draco was making the flailing flames around his Father turn to ice and start to freeze each flame into a sharp piercing hold that continued to crush him. Draco walked up to his Father and looked at him, letting his powers fully take over and cover Lucius almost completely until it reached his face.

"Dr......Draco...... don't be a fool." Lucius gasped out, knowing it was his last chance to try and save himself.

Draco just stared at him for a moment. "Sorry, Father, but I have a promise to keep." and with that he spun around and formed a long shard of ice that sliced through the frozen form that was now his Father.

He watched him about to yell out, but he was completely frozen from head to toe and then cracks started to form throughout his body. Draco took a step back as he watched the final moments of his Father's death and looked at Harry and gave him a look that Harry knew meant to finish him off. Harry soon had a handful of electricity that he threw at the icy form of Lucius Malfoy and watched it explode into a million pieces all across the field.

After the last remnants of Lucius disintegrated, the remaining Death Eaters that were left took off in every direction. Bill and Ron tried running after a few of them, but Arthur told them to stay put and everything became silent.

Draco quickly ran to his Mother's side and grabbed her shaking cold hand in his own; her face looking so soft at the moment.

"Mother?"

"Oh, Dr.....Draco." she barely whispered as her body shook from the pain and a coldness that filled her.

Ginny knelt down on the other side of Narcissa and everyone watched from a few feet away.

Draco looked up at McGonagall. "Is there anyway-" he stopped talking when he saw McGonagall shaking her head no.

"I'm sorry Draco." she said softly, knowing that Draco was about to ask if there was anything that could be done to save his Mother.

Draco became angry, this wasn't fair...... it wasn't right. "Why, Mother? Why did you-"

"Shh..... it's ok...... I w.....want you to be happy, you deserve t...to be happy........and she makes you h......happy." Narcissa said, barely loud enough to hear.

Draco glanced up at Ginny, who was just staring down at his Mother; tears running down her face.

"I love you Dra..... co...." she said with her last breath; her trembling body becoming still and her tightly grasped fingers falling loose around Draco's hand.

"M..... Mother?" Draco whispered, giving her hand a light shake.

He heard Ginny's cries pick up and soon he heard everyone else's emotions start to surface and it was all too much for him to take. He was angry....... and he had to get away from all of this right now and so he quickly stood up and just started walking away. He heard Arthur call out to him, but he just ended up breaking out into a run and just kept going. Ginny didn't dare run after him right now, she didn't even know how to feel herself as she studied the battlefield.

She saw Charlie and Madame Pomfrey were unconscious from a bad head wound they endured and then saw Hermione just getting to her feet with the help of Ron, who was pretty roughed up. Luna looked to have a broken arm or wrist, she couldn't tell from where she was and she watched Harry wrap her up in his arms. Kingsley had a large gash on his leg and was limping about trying to help the others to their feet and her Father was embracing Bill and George in a tight hug after realizing they had both made it out alive. Ginny couldn't bare to take in any more of the scene and got up and ran towards the house.

She entered through a huge hole in the side of it and hadn't realized there was more damage than she thought done to the house. She also hadn't realized she had been limping and looked down at her ripped jeans and saw her knee was all bruised and bleeding. She ignored the pain that ran through her and continued to follow the light of the now rising sun through the house. She just stood in the middle of what was once the living room and stared up at the ceiling where there was a giant hole where her and Draco's rooms once were. She let out a shaky breath and then something caught her eye as the sunlight radiated off of an object on the floor. She moved a few pieces of broken wood aside to finally find what it was and she picked up the cracked picture frame in her hands. The frame itself had a pretty silver trim around it and inside it held the rabbit picture that Ember had drawn for Draco.

Ginny threw the frame aside in anger and ran to the downstairs bathroom that was missing a door. She growled in frustration as she looked at the debris filled bathroom and turned to look in the mirror. She let out an emotional gasp when she saw blood on her face and she tried to turn on the water to wash it off. The water was barely dripping out and she cupped whatever she could and threw it on her face; scrubbing it violently to get it off, knowing it was Narcissa's blood that stained her face. After rubbing as hard she could and not getting enough water to completely get it off she ran her hands through her hair and grabbed it in frustration; falling to her knees. She just started sobbing uncontrollably, she felt so guilty for being the one Narcissa gave her life for and she knew Draco would probably be bitter towards her for it.

"Ginny?"

She heard her Father call out her name and slowly make his way through the rumble to get to her. When he got to her he knelt down in front of her and pulled her to him as she sobbed.

"Everything is going to be ok Ginny....... your ok." he whispered to her.

"But I'm not Dad........ everything isn't ok, it's not fair...... and Draco is going to blame me and.... and.... " she took a moment to regain her breath and wiped her face in frustration of these damn stupid tears that seemed to always be running down her cheeks. "Draco didn't deserve that........ Narcissa didn't deserve that........ they...... she....... just......" she trailed off and just buried her face further into her Father's chest and cried.

"Draco is not going to blame you....... just give him some space to take everything in."

She just sobbed for a few more minutes as her Father held her in his arms.

"I want to see my babies." she whispered after a while.

"Soon, Ginny........ soon."

___________________________________________

The morning sunlight was shining through the few strands of hair hanging in his eyes, causing him to further squint a bit. He didn't know how much time had passed since he had been sitting in the grassy field that he ran across as far and as fast as his feet would carry him. He didn't care about the pain he was in physically..... the only pain he could focus on was the emotional and mental pain of seeing his Mother die before his very eyes. Seeing both of his parents die right in front of him was a haunting image and a traumatic experience he didn't think he would ever get over. He wasn't even sure how to feel..... he was just numb right now. He wanted the tears to come but they didn't, he just remained kneeling in the grass and staring out into the open land. He heard footsteps behind him and didn't care enough to look up to see who it was.

"Beautiful day it turned out to be......... ironically." came Harry's voice.

Draco gave a light scoff. "Yeah," he barely whispered.

He watched Harry walk in front of him and stand there; blocking the sunlight from hitting his face.

"We won." Harry said casually; taking a seat in front of the blonde.

"Yeah....... if that's how you want to look at it." Draco said, ripping a piece of grass from the earth and throwing it aside.

"The world can finally breathe again and not live in fear....... we don't have to stay in hiding anymore and-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Draco yelled suddenly. "Both of them.......dead, my Mother...... after everything." he finished in a whisper with tears now stinging his eyes and threatening to fall.

"Your Mother died to save Ginny........ to make sure you could walk away from this battle and be happy, why can't you see that?"

"I KNOW THAT OK! I GET IT!" he yelled out in frustration. "It's just....... forget it, I wouldn't expect you to understand it, Potter."

Harry let out a sigh and didn't say anything, instead he waited for Draco to realize what he had said because he knew he was just saying it out of anger.

"Sorry....... I didn't mean to s-"

"I know, forget it." Harry said, waving his hand. "I'll meet you back at the house." he said, getting ready to get up when Draco spoke up, making him stay put.

"Do I deserve this?"

Harry looked at him for a moment, he could relate to a lot of what Draco was feeling and he felt bad for for Draco.

He let out another sigh,"If you mean the fact that your finally free of your Father's evil ways or the fact that you have somebody who loves you and two beautiful children that are safe and sound and you get to go home to? Then yes you do." Harry tried to explain to him.

Draco jumped to his feet and started pacing about; running his hands wildly through his hair.

"I need to get out of here...... I need to go." he said abruptly and in a panic.

Harry got to his feet and ran in front of Draco and put his arms up to stop him. "Noooo, you need to be here Draco, don't do this."

"GET OUT OF MY WAY.... I NEED SPACE" Draco shouted at him with anger; tears now swelling in his eyes.

"YOUR PLACE IS HERE!" Harry bellowed back at him.

Draco just stopped and looked at him; noticing Harry's firm grip on his shoulders to keep him from running off. Draco let out an emotional breath and had trouble controlling the overwhelming feelings that were surfacing.

"It's not fair." Draco whispered, hanging his head and his body starting to shake from the tears that finally fell. "It's not right.....it's not fair." he sobbed.

Harry was a bit taken aback by Draco's sudden emotional breakdown right in front of him, never would he have ever thought of Draco to show himself in such a vulnerable state. Harry was even more surprised when he found himself pulling Draco to him and embraced the distraught blonde in his arms. He was waiting for some smart ass or demeaning comment to come about at their close embrace, but nothing came, instead Draco hugged him back. He could tell Draco was falling apart emotionally right now and if a good cry was what he needed, then he would gladly let him have it.

____________________________________________________

Ginny had spent the last hour trying to find a decent wand on the battlefield that she could use to help McGonagall heal some of the wounds people had. Madame Pomfrey had finally come around and went straight to work no matter how many times McGonagall told her to sit and rest for a few moments first. McGonagall made it a point to transfigure a stone coffin out of the debris from the farmhouse and lay Narcissa's body in it. She made sure she was cleaned up so that it looked like she was sleeping and then closed the top.

Ginny couldn't look at the stone case any longer and decided to go up to what used to be her bedroom and salvage anything she could before they apparated to Fleur's. She could only imagine what Draco was thinking about her right now; she knew he was going to be distant for a while towards her. She just knew how Draco was and how he could be, more so when things became emotional for him he was always pushing her away or retreating. She was trying to stay strong for him, especially for when he came back; she didn't want him to see her crying. She approached the broken staircase and let out a defeated sigh as she tried to find a sturdy enough step to pull herself up on. As soon as she pressed down, her whole leg went through it and she fell backwards and felt someone catch her before she hit the floor.

"Whoa, you ok?"

She looked up to see Draco staring down at her; his eyes red and swollen from crying, but a small smile on his face.

"Draco! Oh..... uh, yeah, I'm fine." she said quickly turning around and drying any tears that had fallen. After she made sure she got them all dried up, she turned back to him. "How are you holding up?" she said, only locking eyes with him for a quick moment.

She was surprised when he grabbed her close to him and hugged her tightly and right away she started crying.

"I'm sorry Draco, I was trying not cry because I know you probably hate me for what happened and I want to be strong for you but-"

She was cut off when he grabbed her lips with his fingers. "Stop....... I don't hate you, I know why she did what she did...... and you don't need to be strong for me, I just need you here WITH me." he said to her while wiping her tears away with his thumbs.

He placed a light kiss on her lips and then hugged her tightly again. "I..... I want to bury her back at the Manor, there was always this tree all the way in the back of the garden out on the edge of the grounds that she use to sit alone under whenever she needed time to herself. She didn't think I ever noticed it, but I did....... I think that would be a good spot to........." he trailed off and he felt Ginny hug him tighter and nod that she understood so that he didn't have to finish his sentence.

"Let's go see our babies." she whispered to him after a few moments of them crying in each others arms.

__________________________________________________

Molly had been staring out the window for hours now just waiting to see any of her family appear at the edge of the wards around the small home. She had just gotten the twins down for an early afternoon nap and and then went back to her usual spot in the kitchen to stare out the window.

"Oh, Miz Weasley, zu must not keep doing zis stuff to yourzelf. Zey are all alright, I can feel zit in ze air." Fleur said softly, rubbing Mrs. Weasley lightly on the back.

"I hope you're right, dear."

It was at that exact moment that Molly jumped up from her seat and ran over to the window and saw a group of familiar ginger haired people appear outside the ward walls and she quickly ran out the front door with Fleur close behind.

"THEIR BACK! TAKE THE WARD DOWN!" Molly yelled frantically and made a sprint towards them, trying to take a head count of everyone to make sure all her babies made it home to her.

Ginny watched the walls of the ward start to drop, she was in tears at the sight of her Mother running towards them and the look of relief that was etched on her face. As soon as the last of the wards dropped, Ginny was off into a sprint towards her Mother and before she knew it, she collided with the loving embrace of her Mother's arms.

Draco watched with a small smile as Mrs. Weasley hugged all her children close to her tightly and spilled tears of joy and relief that her family made it home safe. He watched Fleur jump into Bill's arms and cover him in kisses as she told him how happy she was that he was ok. He then saw Mrs. Weasley look around at all of them and her eyes fell on Draco; he knew she could sense something was wrong....... she was a Mother after all. She looked at McGonagall and then Kingsley to confirm and her face fell and she placed a hand over her heart. Narcissa had become a good friend to Molly these past few months and she understood how much Narcissa had started meaning to Draco....... her heart just ached for him.

Draco tried not to look at her, there was always something about Mrs. Weasley that made him want to confide in her because she was always so understanding and well........ motherly. He knew he would probably lose it if she even said a word to him and he didn't much feel like having another emotional break down in front of everyone. She walked up to him and grabbed his face in her hands and pushed his hair out of his eyes. She gently stroked his cheek and gave him a loving smile.

"Oh, Draco..." she said softly, watching his lips tremble with emotion. Without another word she pulled him tightly to her and hugged his head against her chest.

He felt Mrs. Weasley nod her head for the others to make their way inside as she felt Draco's emotions start to come out. He watched Ginny stay behind as well as Mr. Weasley and she pulled back and looked at Draco's now tear stained face....... God, he felt like such a baby right now.

"Your Mother was an extraordinary woman Draco Malfoy...... even before all of this........ never forget that." she said to him with a smile.

He nodded.

"We love you Draco, and we are all here for you." she said to him as she pulled him into another tight embrace.

He felt Mr. Weasley pat his back and watched Ginny give him a tearful smile.

"Come on you two, let's go see those babies of yours." Mrs. Weasley said.

Ginny wrapped one arm around Draco's waist and walked to the small house with him. Every time her arms were around him everything just felt alright, she knew things were going to be ok. They soon walked into the house and Ginny couldn't help the sprint she did straight to the cribs in the living room where a sleeping Scorpius and Ember were sleeping peacefully.

"Oh my gosh, they seem to have grown so much since the last time I saw them and it's only been what? A week?" she cried, gently stroking both of their heads.

Before Draco walked over to join her he had to get something off his mind that had been bothering him.

"During the battle....... did you somehow...... give me some of your...... powers?" he asked suddenly; knowing how crazy it probably sounded.

She looked at him with a wide grin. "I know that was crazy huh?"

"How....... how did you know it would intensify mine?"

"Well, I just figured that our powers were always the strongest whenever we were close, so I just thought how much stronger they would be if they were combined." she said turning back to the cribs.

"Hmm" was all he could manage to get out.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna came walking over and took a peak down at the twins sleeping soundly. They all stood there quietly, not sure of what to say to each other.

"Wow, you know who I'm surprised lived through all of this......... Neville." Ron said suddenly, gesturing to a passed out Neville in an armchair across the room.

They all looked over at Ron and Ginny have him a deadly glare.

"What?" He asked innocently. "I really am genuinely surprised," he explained in a small voice.

"That's two wars now for Longbottom, someone give that guy a Firewhisky." Draco added.

Ginny let out a small giggle and then the rest of them joined in. There was something about hearing themselves laugh that seemed to ease them all in some way. The laughter soon died down and Draco couldn't help but just stop and stare at the group of people around him and he just shook his head.

"You ok Draco?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, it's just.......... I never thought that the Weasel, the Weaslette, Scarhead, Looney Lovegood and the Mudblood bookworm........ would turn out to be...... my best friends........ my family."

"We are quite a dysfunctional bunch aren't we?" Luna said, causing another round of laughter.

"Aw shucks, you guys, this calls for a group hug." came George's voice as he threw his arms dramatically around Draco and Ginny.

Draco felt his body slam against Ginny's as the rest of them threw their arms over everyone and formed a very exaggerated, annoyingly bone crushing hug. Draco just looked at Ginny and smiled and then winced.

"Alright......... you can all get off of me now.......... guys....... seriously."

"Come on you lot, I'll fix you something to eat." said Mrs. Weasley in a soft voice.

Ron practically knocked Harry to the ground as he pushed past them all and ran to the kitchen. Hermione shook her head and followed the rest of them into the kitchen, leaving Ginny and Draco in the living room. Draco watched Ginny bend down again and stroke Scorpius' little fuzzy head and smile to herself.

He joined her by the cribs and looked down at his sleeping son and daughter. Standing there and watching Ginny's smile grow wider as she placed her pointer finger inside Scorpius' grip gave him exactly what he needed. This was it..... this was his life and he was happy to be in it, happy to have been through everything to get to this point. Falling in love with Ginny, having children of his own, meeting new friends and practically gaining two more parents who welcomed him with open arms were things he never imagined he would have or deserved. He literally felt like he had the world right now and knowing that he was happy and that his Mother's last wish was to see him happy was exactly what he needed to move forward.

He hugged Ginny from behind and kissed her cheek. "I love you Ginny Weasley."

She smiled and turned around in his arms; sliding her hands around his neck. "I love you too, Draco Malfoy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!


	39. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place a few months after the final battle, the trio returns to Hogwarts to finish school and Lucius is becoming more powerful and with an army of Death Eaters a new threat washes not only over the wizarding world but the Muggle world also. Differences will have to be put aside for any chance of them surviving. I have big plans for this story. Draco/Ginny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:WOW so this is it! My first fanfic finally finished! I might cry! Thank you to all my loyal readers and reviewers! Thank you to everyone who stopped to read my fic and I promise I will be writing more fanfics soon! Please Please review, I would be honored to hear how you all enjoyed this story!

Draco kept checking himself in the mirror over and over again to make sure everything looked completely perfect and that every piece of hair was in its place. As soon as he thought he was perfect he would notice something else wrong, whether it be a piece of lint on his suit or a seam not lined up right. He heard the door open behind him and saw through the mirror it was Harry and Ron and immediately turned around and looked at Ron with a disgusted look on his face.

"What the bloody hell is that?" he said, gesturing to Ron's very sloppy tie around his neck.

"I know, pretty good, huh? I did it myself." Ron said with a smug grin.

"It looks like you stuffed your dinner napkin down your shirt you great prat..... here, let me fix it." Draco demanded, grabbing Ron roughly by the tie and ripping it off of him.

"It looks fine....... it's not even my wedding." Ron whined.

"Exactly Weasley, so you will do well to look your best for mine....... not to mention your sisters." he snapped. "There..... perfect." he said, stepping out of the way for Ron to have a look in the mirror.

"If you say so." Ron mumbled.

"Relax Draco, everything and everyone is going to look fine." Harry reassured him.

"I don't want fine Potter, I want perfect........ now how do I look?" he asked, pushing Ron aside to get another look in the mirror.

"I don't know..... is the groom supposed to look better than the bride?" Harry laughed.

"Dammit, you're probably right....... maybe I should-"

"DRACO RELAX!" Harry said, putting his hands on Draco's shoulders. "You look amazing, if I wasn't engaged to Luna I might make a pass at you..... ok? Is that what you want to hear?" Harry laughed.

"Well, not exactly, but it'll do." he said with a smirk.

"Alright..... I got the Firewhisky...... sorry I took so long, got lost." Bill said, handing a shot to Draco. "Here mate, drink that."

"Thanks, " he mumbled, throwing the shot back.

"ALRIGHT! LOOK WHO'S ALL READY!" Arthur shouted, walking in with a wobbly Scorpius beside him dressed in a little tux and his hair slicked back.

Draco smiled down at his son and his heart just melted; he couldn't believe the twins were already a year old and have already mastered the art of walking. He picked Scorpius up in his arms and listened to the babbling sounds of excitement he made at the sight of seeing his Daddy. He was so excited and smiling that he drooled a bit.

"Ugh, baby spit...... you might wanna clean that kid up if your worried about looks." Ron said.

"Get use to it Weasley, you'll be doing the same thing soon." Draco said, wiping Scorpius' mouth with his thumb, then wiping it off on his own suit that he just got done perfecting.

"Nah, Hermione still has like nine months before the baby comes." Ron said waving his hand.

Draco leaned in closer to Harry and whispered, "Uh, isn't Hermione like five months pregnant?"

"Yup, just....... leave it." Harry said, shaking his head and holding his hand up to stop Draco from trying to make sense of Ron's thought process.

"Anyway, here you go Uncle Harry." Draco continued, handing Scorpius to Harry. "As the best man you get to be on drool duty."

As soon as Scorpius was in Harry's arms, he started kicking and flailing about in excitement and knocked Harry's glasses to the floor.

"Lovely, like Father like son I see." Harry said, bending down to pick up his broken glasses. "Let's go find Aunt Hermione I suppose."

"That's my boy" Draco chuckled, before turning back to the mirror and giving himself another glance over.

_______________________________________________________

Ginny stared at herself in the full length mirror admiring her wedding dress, it was perfect in every way. She soon let her thoughts start to wander over the events the led her up to this point, she couldn't believe this was where it landed her. After Lucius was killed, they stayed with Bill and Fleur for a few months until Kingsley had made sure some last remaining higher ranked Death Eaters were found and sent to Azkaban. Shortly after, Draco moved back into Malfoy Manor with Ginny and insisted on her family staying with them until they fixed up the farmhouse that her parents decided to go back to. Now here she was, just a little over a year later ready to finally marry Draco and become an official Malfoy. She wasn't sure if she was intimidated by the last name or if it made her feel stronger...... maybe a bit of both.

"So what do you think?" she asked, turning around to the tiny redhead sitting on the couch behind her.

She got nothing but a few babbling noises and a few giggles which brought a smile to her face.

"Oh, Ember....... to think one day you'll be doing this too." she sighed, picking the toddler up and placing her on her hip.

Just then her Mother walked in with Hermione and Luna beside her and her Mother immediately broke out in tears.

"Oh, Ginny...... you look so beautiful." her Mother cried, hugging her tightly. "Let me take this little one while you finish getting ready." she said, taking Ember from Ginny's arms.

Ginny watched Hermione take a seat on the armchair and let out an exhausting sigh. She couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

"Is Rose giving you issues again?" she laughed.

"Ugh, I think she knows Mommy would like to enjoy the wedding, but refuses to cooperate."Hermione said, patting her stomach lightly."Rosie, please stop making Mommy throw her guts up today." she pleaded with the growing fetus.

"Luckily, I haven't had any nausea with this pregnancy so far...... thank god. Ember and Scorpius did a number on me when I had them." Ginny said, placing a hand over her tiny bump.

She was only about three months pregnant and could have killed Draco with his persistent advances on her. Her parents were of course happy, but were taken aback by how quickly Ginny became pregnant again. Draco certainly was a lot happier this time about having another baby and had seemed to go on and on about having a houseful. Every time she would visit Luna or Hermione for lunch, they were always saying how Draco did nothing but talk about her, the twins and all future babies at the Ministry.

Draco was working at the Ministry along with Harry and Hermione now and Ron had been helping George run the joke shop. Neville was learning more and more about Herbology and was promised a future teaching position for Herbology class by McGonagall.

"You two better take a break from baby making after this one" Mrs. Weasley said firmly, pointing a finger at Ginny.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Ginny mumbled.

"Well, you better tell Draco that, he was saying something about six kids earlier to Harry and Ron." Luna piped in.

"SIX?" Ginny shouted. "What does he think I am? Some sort of baby making machine?" she snapped.

"Relax dear, your Father and I will take care of Draco's baby fever...... you just focus on getting ready." Mrs. Weasley said, placing a kiss on Ginny's forehead. "Alright, come on you three....... well four." she added, gesturing to Hermione's round belly."Let's go head downstairs......... ten minutes Ginbug" Mrs. Weasley said before disappearing out into the hallway.

_______________________________________________

Draco kept wiping his palms off on the side of his pants and shaking his leg as his nerves started getting to him. Standing up at the altar waiting for Ginny to walk through those double doors was killing him, especially having all these people staring at him. He studied the garden area that the ceremony was being held in and his eyes drifted to a tree across the way and a smile came to his face. Being able to bury his Mother under her favorite tree brought him a lot of peace, even though she couldn't be here in person to see him on his wedding day he felt her close to him more than ever.

His attention was brought back to the guests as he heard Hagrid blowing his nose and wiping his tears before the music even started. Draco shook his head with a small smile and then heard the light music start and he felt himself grow stiff and hot suddenly.

"Relax mate, you already won the girl....... now your just making it official." Harry whispered beside him.

Draco swallowed the lump in his throat and gave an understanding nod and waited in anticipation for Ginny to arrive. He saw the double doors open up and out walked Mrs. Weasley with Scorpius and Ember beside her. Ember carried a little basket of flowers that she just ended up throwing aside and tried to eat one of the petals, causing laughter to erupt amongst the guests.

"Oh, Draco, you look absolutely marvelous." Mrs. Weasley said, grabbing his face and kissing him on the cheek and rubbing any lipstick markings off with her thumb.

He just gave a soft laugh and said a quick thanks before his eyes snapped back up to the double doors opening again. His breath caught in his throat when he seen her........ her radiant red hair hung in loose curls around her face and over her pale shoulders and her beautiful honey brown eyes locked with his. A giant smile spread across Ginny's face when she saw him staring at her in awe and felt himself starting to get choked up. He felt Harry roughly pat his back as Draco realized how lucky of a guy he truly was at the sight of Ginny.

Arthur walked her down the aisle and handed her over to Draco, who waited impatiently to hold her hands in his. Once he had her fingers clasped with his all his nerves completely diminished.

"You....... you look stunning."

"Why thank you, you're looking pretty sharp yourself." she said, reaching forward and gently placed a piece of his hair back in place.

The ceremony soon started and the Officiant went on while Draco just got lost in Ginny's beauty, he just loved everything about her. He then realized it was time to grab the wedding bands and turned to Ginny with it in his hand and waited for Ginny to say her vows first.

She let out a shaky breath and then looked up at him. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, I never in a million years thought that you would be the person who would steal my heart. I wish I could find the right words to say to make you understand how much you mean to me...... how much I love you. You make me feel safe and you make me feel alive again. I know that there is nothing we won't be able to get through together and I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you." she finished with tears in her eyes and pushed the wedding band on his finger.

Draco watched the tiniest of flames coil around the ring and then absorb into it, leaving a warm sensation around the ring that brought a smile to his face.

After a moment Draco realized it was his turn. "Oh, yeah suppose it's my go huh?" he lightly joked, causing a few laughs from the crowd. "Uh, right, so...." he felt Ginny squeeze his hand lightly to help calm his nerves and he looked up at her again and smiled."Ginevra Molly Weasley, you...... saved my life..... in every way.... you made me see things differently and accepted me regardless of all my flaws. Even in my darkest hour you were there beside me and just kept loving me and I'm amazed by your strength and courage....... something I always seemed to lack. You brought out the very best in me and instead of hoping I would never wake up again, I'm excited to live each and every day with you and see where life takes us....... so thank you for giving me the honor of being the one who gets to be by your side through it all." he finished, looking down at the ground and letting out a nervous breath.

He tried sliding the ring on her finger and whispered a small "sorry" to her when he saw his emotions had covered it in ice.

"It's ok." she laughed, melting it enough so it could slide on properly.

"I NOW PRONOUNCE YOU HUSBAND AND W-"

Ginny leapt forward before the Officiant could finish his sentence and pushed her lips against Draco's and soon had her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. An explosion of whistles and cheers erupted from everyone as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

"NOW LET'S GET INSIDE AND GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" George yelled over the crowd.

There was another round of whistles and cheering as everyone headed back inside. Before they headed to the ballroom for the reception Draco pulled Ginny aside as the rest of the guests made their way in.

"Hey, you ok?" Ginny asked him at the sudden departure from the crowd.

"Yeah, I just...... needed a moment." he said, taking a deep breath and letting out a relieved sigh.

"The hard part is over.... you can relax now...... well, there's still our first dance." Ginny giggled.

"Ah, see now that I am a pro at." Draco smirked, putting his arm out for Ginny to take as he led her to the ballroom.

Once they entered everyone was already seated and waiting for the bride and groom to start their first dance. As good as Draco was at formal dancing, he still didn't like everyone's eyes on him and swallowed the lump that seemed to form in his throat as he neared the center of the dance floor. He took Ginny's hand and put one around her waist and waited for the music to start.

"Oh, so what's this I hear about six children?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"I know, I thought it wasn't enough either, but I think eight should be perfect." Draco said excitedly as the music started and he gently led her around the room.

"EIGHT!" she yelled, looking around to make sure nobody noticed her outburst and then lowered her voice to a whisper. "Eight? Draco you realize we are on our third baby and none of them are even potty trained yet, not to mention the fact that I'M THE ONE HAVING THEM!" she snapped, getting louder.

"Oh, that reminds me, was Madame Pomfrey able to get an early result of the baby's sex?" he said with more excitement.

She just looked at him and smiled, she decided not to point out that he just ignored everything she had said; she knew the only part he heard was baby. She let out a defeated sigh and smiled again at him.

"Yes, she was." she said as he spun her out and then into his arms again.

"AND?" he practically shouted as the music started to die down and turn into a more upbeat song.

Ginny looked around at the guests getting up and starting to mingle as they finished their dance and she took his hand and pulled him over to the side; he was literally jumping up and down in excitement.

"You look mental" she laughed.

"TELL ME ALREADY! ARE WE USING OUR BOY NAME OR OUR GIRL NAME!!! COME ON!" he said, grabbing her arms tightly as he waited for her response.

"Looks like Aurora it is." she said with a giant smile.

"YES! WOOHOO! I'M HAVING A GIRL!" Draco screamed across the room before turning around and picking Ginny up into a tight hug and kissing her passionately.

"I'm guessing your happy?" she teased him.

"Aurora Narcissa Malfoy....... it's perfect...... just like you." he said against her lips.

It wasn't long before they were overwhelmed with congratulations from everyone and soon Ginny and Draco were lost among the crowd once more. The rest of the night they tried to mingle with most of their guests, Draco was meeting some of Ginny's extended family that even she didn't even know and close family friends that she hadn't seen since she was a baby. Occasionally Ginny would find Draco through the crowd and share a smile with him until she got pulled into another lengthy conversation about how she and Draco came to be a couple.

"Would you just excuse me for a moment." Ginny said to a distant relative, who had been rambling on for almost twenty minutes.

She quickly took her chance to cross the ballroom and loop her arm with Draco's as she passed him. "May I borrow my husband for a moment." she said with a smile to a group of people who were going on and on about why the Malfoy and the Weasley family never got along.

"Thanks for that." Draco laughed.

"I just need a breather from all of this." she said, leading him into the hallway.

Once they closed the door to the ballroom and the music was muffled and a more quiet tone filled the air they both seemed to breathe a sigh of relief and lean against the nearby wall.

"What a day, huh?" Draco yawned.

"I'm ready to say Goodnight to everyone and crawl into bed." Ginny yawned back. "By the way my parents are leaving tomorrow."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"Well, they have been staying with us for a few months now...... I thought you would have been glad to have the Manor back to ourselves." Ginny said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, but they don't have to be in such a rush."

"That's what you said a week ago and they stayed longer."

Draco let out a sigh and Ginny just looked at him with a giant smile. She loved how Draco enjoyed her family being around so much and she was even more surprised when Draco decided to not hire any house elves or help of any kind to tend to the Manor. He enjoyed being more involved in everyday tasks like waking up and cooking breakfast and having the house filled with laughter and one of George's pranks gone wrong........ these past few months were the happiest Ginny had ever seen Draco.

They were both snapped out of their thoughts when the ballroom door flew open and a few guests came piling out.

"Here they are!" came Mrs. Weasley's voice as she walked over with Ember and Scorpius.

Ginny picked up Scorpius in her arms and Draco took Ember in his.

"Thanks Mom, do you think-"

"Already ahead of you, dear, get ready for the goodbyes and then your both in the clear."

Ginny and Draco looked at her with a grateful smile as she disappeared back into the ballroom to move the guests along.

"Looks like somebody else was ready for the party to be over." Ginny said, nodding to a half asleep Ember lying on Draco's shoulder.

Draco smiled at her and then placed a soft kiss on his daughter's head as her eyes finally closed all the way.

"So this is it....... your stuck with us now." Ginny teased him.

"And happy to be." he said softly as he rocked a bit back and forth to keep Ember asleep. "Let's go get these two down before we return to the party." Draco said, leading the way to the twins' bedroom upstairs.

By the time Ginny got to the bedroom, Scorpius was out like a light and she placed him gently in his crib. She felt Draco wrap his arms around her and softly kiss her neck as they watched the two toddlers sleep.

"Just think, we'll be sending them off to Hogwarts in a few years." Ginny whispered.

"And then they will run into their own little adventures."

"Well, if they're anything like their Father or their Uncles, then we will be sending out a few Howlers." she laughed softly.

"I love you, Ginny."

She smiled brightly every time she heard those words from him and every time they gave her butterflies.

"I love you too, Draco."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And there it is... I hope you are all happy with the ending, all other characters not mentioned were assumed to have continued on as they did at the end of the last book =) I hope you all enjoyed reading this as i did writing it and yes I'm sure there were plenty of mistake and things I could've changed and what not, but for my first fic I hope I won some of you over =D

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
